ENEMIGO EN CASA
by impassegirl89
Summary: sus padres deciden casarse sin consultar a los hijos.los hijos no estarán de acuerdo con esa decisión.los Swan y los Cullen chocaran por sus carácteres y habrá mucha rivalidad.¿habrá del amor al odio hay un solo paso?TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prólogo

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**_Prólogo_**

Ella llegó al salón sola, como de costumbre. Su última pareja había vuelto a dejarla cuando conoció a su familia. Ella no lo entendía… ¡Tan sólo eran tres niños! Aunque era verdad que hoy en día como mucho se tenían 2 y nunca 3, y menos de edades críticas; 17, 18 y 19.

Entró con su largo y elegante vestido negro perlado y se sentó en una silla vacía. Solía ir a esos eventos muchas veces, las cenas de caridad hacían poder dar a los que menos tenían algo que ella si poseía y no necesitaba completamente.

Paseó su mirada por el espacioso salón y observó a todos y cada uno de los presentes; había de todo, mujeres, hombres, altos, bajas, delgadas, gordos, rubias, morenos…

De repente, sin saber de donde había salido, un hombre se puso delante de ella. Alzó la cara para ver un rostro que se le hacía levemente conocido.

—¿Esme? —preguntó el hombre.

—¿Carlisle? —ciestionó ella reconociéndolo.

Se levantó y se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, Esme! —exclamó él.

Era alto, mucho más que ella, rubio y con unos increíbles ojos verdes. Tenía un cuerpo impresionante para la edad que tendría y varias mujeres volteaban la vista hacia él.

Ella, con su 1,60 de altura, parecía muy pequeña a su lado. Tenía un rostro angelical en forma de corazón que rebosaba amor y paz. Su pelo, de color caramelo, caía en ondas por su cara enmarcándola y haciéndola más bella de lo que era aún.

—Desde el instituto —asintió ella sonriendo—. Cuando acabamos nos separamos para ir cada uno a distintas universidades.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le tendió una mano—. Podemos hablar de mientras.

Ella aceptó encantada.

Aún habiendo salido con unos cuantos hombre, Esme no había dejado de amar a Carlisle ni un momento. Su separación fue muy dolorosa; llevaban un año y medio saliendo cuando acabó el instituto y acordaron no seguir juntos pues él se iba a ir fuera a estudiar y ninguno de los dos creía en las relaciones a distancia.

—Y bueno, ¿Qué tal te va todo? —se interesó ella al llegar al centro de la pista donde empezaron a girar al compás de la música.

—Genial —contestó Carlisle sonriendo—. Me saqué la carrera de medicina y ejerzo como médico. Ahora acabo de llegar con mi familia aquí, donde me han trasladado. Por ahora estamos viviendo en una casa alquilada hasta encontrar algo mejor.

—¡Oh! ¡Te has casado! —exclamó ella sin poder ocultar su decepción.

—No, no —se apresuró a desmentir él—. Soy padre soltero. Tengo 3 hijos; dos chicos y una chica.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó sin salir de su asombro.

—Sí —asintió, convencido—. Ya sé que es un poco extraño pero es lo que hay. Creo que es la razón por la que nunca encuentro pareja; todas se asustan.

Carlisle estaba triste porque Esme se asustase como todas las demás, de esa forma sería imposible decirle que aún la quería.

—¿Asustarme? ¡Para nada! —rió ella alegre—. Yo también tengo 3 hijos sólo que dos hijas e hijo. El padre nos abandonó al nacer la última.

—Que desgraciado —masculló él entre dientes.

—En realidad lo entiendo; da miedo a la gente que no está acostumbrada —murmuró Esme tristemente—. Por eso estoy sola; nadie puede aguantar al ritmo de mi familia.

—Yo podría —aseguró Carlisle.

—¿Tú? —preguntó con el corazón latiendo alocadamente.

—Esme, nunca he dejado de amarte —confesó sujetándola de la cintura fuertemente.

—Carlisle…

—Sé que no debería meterme en tu vida así —empezó a hablar pero Esme lo cortó.

—Para —pidió—. Yo tampoco te he olvidado.

**"Varias horas más tarde en casa"**

—¡Chicos! —gritaron Esme y Carlisle, cada uno en su respectiva casa—. ¡Tengo una sorpresa para vosotros!

—¿Qué pasa mama, papa?

—¡Me he casado! Y mañana vamos a vivir todos juntos en la casa Swan.

—¿QUE?


	2. primeras impresionesI

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 1. primeras impresiones I**

**P.O.V. Edward**

—¡No lo entiendo! —seguía quejándose Rosalie—. ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero seguir viviendo aquí! ¡No me interesa para nada tener hermanos nuevos, ni hermanas!

—Hija, ya te he dicho que es nuestra decisión —trató de convencer mi padre—. Estarás genial. ¡Tienes dos hermanas nuevas!

—¡Que no quiero hermanas! —insistió—. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Esperar 2 horas para el baño.

—Seguro que os lleváis bien —mi padre nos miró a Jasper y a mí—. ¿Verdad, chicos?

—Papá, no es por contradecirte pero sabes que no estamos contigo —dijo Jasper, como siempre tranquilo.

—Sí —asentí, dándole la razón a mi hermano—. Si no nos quejamos es porque sabemos que no hay marcha atrás, pero es injusto que hagas esto sin consultárnoslo.

—Venga, chicos, un poco de ayudita —pidió para después volver a discutir con Rosalie.

Nos mudábamos, a una casa donde teníamos a nuestros nuevos "hermanos". ¡Joder que ilusión, (nótese el sarcasmo)! Ninguno de los tres quería eso y el día que vino anunciando que se había casado con una tal Esme Swan, novia del instituto, casi nos lo comemos. ¿Cómo nos hacía eso?

Salimos de la casa alquilada llevando la maleta de mi hermana, que seguía discutiendo con mi padre. Error; papá había decidido.

Monté en mi precioso volvo plateado seguido de mi hermano. Rosalie se metió detrás enfurruñada y soltando tacos por la boca mientras su padre iba al taller a por su BMW rojo descapotable. Nos dijo que fuésemos yendo hacia la casa yeso hicimos.

Sus gritos resonaban en mi cabeza por lo que me apoyé en el respaldo del asiento de conductor y me presioné el tabique nasal con los dedos para tranquilizarme.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo? —me preguntó Jasper—. Te noto tenso.

—No, tranquilo —respondí poniendo en marcha el coche—. Conducir me relaja.

Arranqué de golpe y Rosalie dejó de maldecir para ponerse el cinturón.

—¡Joder, Edward! —me gritó—. No arranques así. ¡Me vas a partir el cuello!

—No seas exagerada, Rose —trató de tranquilizarla Jasper, al quien le gustaba tanto la velocidad como a mí.

Los dos reímos y acabamos contagiándole a mi hermana la risa.

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

Visto que no iba a conseguir nada chillando a mi padre decidí disfrutar del viaje hasta casa de los Swan. El trayecto fue corto gracias a la loca conducción de mi hermano. Aparcamos entre un enorme Jeep y un llamativo Portse amarillo canario. Eran muy buenos pero donde estuviese mi BMW rojo descapotable, aunque Edward dijese que era ostentoso.

Decidimos esperar fuera a nuestro padre, reacios a entrar en casa ajena sin que nos obligasen.

La casa era preciosa, a decir verdad. Era blanca como la cal, de 3 pisos y ventanales enormes. La luz entraba a raudales y tenía pinta de ser muy espaciosa. En la entrada tenía sitio para aparcar los coches y según vimos en la parte de atrás tenía un espacioso jardín que la vista no nos llegaba para ver.

Los 3 estábamos analizando la casa y los alrededores cuando escuchamos el ruido de un motor. Me giré y vi una moto adentrándose en los terrenos de la casa.

Era una Bimota SB8 R color negra. Era una preciosidad y yo, como amante de los motores, sentí envidia de ella. Al reparar en el que lo montaba no pude reprimir una carcajada; el conductor iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero muy pegados, unas botas alemanas con hebillas en forma de murciélago y una chupa de cuero.

—¿De que te ríes? —preguntó mi gemelo a mi lado.

Yo solo señalé a Edward con la cabeza. Mi hermano pequeño estaba babeando, literalmente, con la moto y la ropa pues él siempre había querido eso. Desde que tenía uso de razón, Edward había querido comprarse una moto pero papá se lo había negado alegando que era muy peligroso. A cambio de eso, le regaló el volvo. También le gustaba pero no era lo mismo. En cuanto a la ropa, papá puso el grito en el cielo el día que Edward se compró una chupa y se la había confiscado después de prohibirle expresamente comprarse nada de ese estilo.

—Edward, vuelve —le dijo Jasper moviendo la mano enfrente de él.

—¿Estáis viendo lo mismo que yo? —preguntó frotándose los ojos.

—Sí, hermanito —contesté a punto de echarme a reír—. Reza para que sea un mensajero, porque si no vas a tener la tentación en casa cada día.

—Que delgado está —comentó Jasper de repente y al fijarme me dí cuenta de que tenía razón; era un chico muy pequeño.

La moto paró cerca de donde estaba el Jeep y cuando el conductor se quitó el casco no fue sólo Edward el que tuvo la boca abierta. No era conductor, ¡Era conductora! Ahora entendía el porque estaba tan delgado.

La chica que quitó el casco y se soltó la larga melena castaña con un movimiento típico de la película "Los ángeles de Charlie". Se colgó el protector en el brazo y bajó la pata de cabra para que la moto se sostuviera sin caer. Luego pasó una de sus piernas por encima del asiento para bajarse de ella. Cuando se hubo tomado tierra se giró para encaminarse a la casa. Entonces fue cuando nos miró.

Iba maquillada con delineador negro y sombra del mismo color. Sus labios tenían un color rojo pasión y me pude fijar en que por debajo de la chupa llevaba un corsé palabra de honor, precioso todo hay que decirlo, de color negro con bordados morados oscuros por el escote. Sus ojos era de un color chocolate cálido pero su mirada no expresaba eso justamente; nos fulminó con ella.

Sin saludar o hacer amago de querer hablarnos sacó de un bolsillo unas llaves y se encaminó a la puerta para después desaparecer por ella dando un portazo.

—¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? —habló mi gemelo.

—Creo que no somos los únicos en desacuerdo con todo esto —murmuré—. ¡Dios! ¡Vaya chica! ¿Os habéis fijado? ¡Nos ha mirado con asco! ¿Acaso no se ha fijado que la que da asco es ella?

—Me encanta su ropa —soltó Edward— pero no creo que me lleve muy bien con ella. Ni quiero.

—Yo tampoco —corroboró Jasper—. Tienes pinta de creída que se cree mejor que todas.

—Vaya, Rosalie —murmuró Edward con burla—, te van a hacer la competencia.

—¡Calla! —lo golpeé en la nuca y él soltó una maldición—. A mí nadie me hace la competencia. Y menos una niñata vestida de negro.


	3. primeras impresionesII

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 2. primeras impresiones II**

—¡Enana! —Emmett corrió hasta mí nada más entrar a casa y me cogió en brazos para hacerme volar.

—¡Emmy! ¡Bájame!—le dije yo entre risas.

—¡Emmy, bájala! —chilló mi otra hermana desde lo alto de la escalera—. ¡Le tengo que probar la ropa que le he comprado!

Emmett me dejó en el suelo. Lo miré de arriba abajo. Ahí donde lo veías, parecía un enorme jugador de rugby. Con su 1,95 de altura, su pelo rizado y oscuro, y sus ojos marrones, parecía sacado de una película. Era guapo, muy, muy guapo. Aunque daba la impresión de que te iba a meter una paliza era más bueno que el pan; un osito de peluche, por lo menos conmigo. Aunque a veces también era demasiado sobreprotector para mi gusto.

Alice bajó las escaleras y llegó a nuestro lado, dándome un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Ella era bajita, más incluso que yo. Se quedaba en el 1,55 y era delgadita. Tenía el pelo negro cortado muy corto, con una punta para cada lado. Era muy pálida, como todos nosotros, pero era hermosísima. Aunque tenía a varios chicos detrás nunca había salido con ninguno de ellos; a diferencia de las animadoras, ella no era nada superficial. Le encantaba la moda y me utilizaba como Barbie a menudo aunque siempre con mi estilo.

—Espero que no hayas comprado otro de esos modelitos coloridos que intentas ponerme de vez en cuanto —la avisé.

—¡Para nada! ¡Te va a encantar! —me dijo sonriente—. ¡Cierra los ojos!

Le hice caso y ella me puso un paquete en las manos. Cuando lo vi, la miré ceñuda pero me instó a abrirlo. Desenvolví con cuidado el paquete para encontrarme con…

—¡Alie! ¡La has conseguido! —la abracé con fuerza.

—Y no ha sido nada fácil…—murmuró correspondiéndome el abrazo—. Tuve que llamar a varias tiendas y pedir ayuda a Gabrielle, mi amiga de Paris.

—¡Dale las gracias de mi parte! —la solté y miré la prenda que sostenía; era una falda de cuero con reflejos azules que sólo había salido en Francia y yo llevaba meses detrás de ella—. ¡Dios! Es preciosa.

—Te quedará genial con la camiseta que te compraste el otro día —observo mi hermana.

—¡Dios, Alie, te adoro! —la volví a abrazar—. Voy a cambiarme que he quedado dentro de una hora.

—Enana, mam ha dicho que tenemos que esperar aquí porque vienen nuestra nueva… familia —dijo Emmett con tono de asco; a ninguno nos apetecía ese plan.

—No pienso perderme una cita con James sólo por ver a unos niñatos que encima ya he visto —avisé.

—¿Los has visto? —preguntó curioso mi hermano.

—¿Has conseguido una cita con James? —preguntó mi hermana ignorando el otro dato—. ¡Es genial!

—¡Sí! ¡Lo he conseguido! —llevaba dos meses intentando que James se fijase en mí y hasta ese día no me había dado cuenta de que el sentía lo mismo que yo— y, Emmy, sí los he visto. Son dos chicos y una chica. Están ahí fuera esperando como pasmarotes. Imagino que no entraran hasta que Carlisle venga.

Emmett fue hasta la ventana y con disimulo miró hacia fuera.

—¡Puag! —exclamó con una mueca—. Esa chica tiene una pinta repipi de cojones. Y esos dos, ¿De donde han salido? El tipo rubio parece que no sabe ni donde meterse y el de pelo cobrizo tiene un aire chulo que no puedo con él.

—Te dije que te gustarían —reí con Alice—. Bueno, voy a prepararme que James viene a buscarme dentro de… —miré el reloj—. ¡Oh Dios! ¡45 minutos!

Subí las escaleras a todo correr.

**P.O.V. Alice**

Mi hermana se perdió escaleras arriba.

—No me gusta ese tal James —murmuró Emmett con su afán protector saliendo a flote.

—¡A ti no te gusta ninguno de los chicos con los que sale Bella, Emmy! —le dije, riendo.

—Es mi hermana pequeña, no quiero que la hagan daño —susurró—. ¿Por qué no puede ser como tú?

—Emmy, yo no salgo con nadie porque todos los del instituto me parecen unos superficiales de aupa —sermoneé—. Pero el día que encuentre alguno decente me tendrás que decir lo que a ella.

—Espero que no sea pronto —insistió—. Ya tengo bastante con espantar a los chicos de encima de una de mis hermanas.

Fuimos riendo al sofá y nos sentamos a ver la televisión un rato. Como siempre, mi hermano se adueñó del mando y estuvimos viendo su programa favorito; Dartacan y los tres mosqueperros. Si lo que oís; ahí donde le veis con pinta de levantador de pesas a mi hermano le encantaban los dibujos animados y tenía una gran predilección por ese perro espadachín.

—Eran uno, dos y tres los famosos mosqueperros. El pequeño Dartacan siempre va con ellos… —cantaba a la par de la música que venía de la tele.

—No sé como te puede gustar tanto los dibujos animados —repliqué como cada vez que me quitaba el mando—. y menos esta… ¡Son perros! ¡Los perros no hablan y menos luchar!

—¡Que dices! ¡Es la mejor serie que han echado nunca en la tele! —gritó—. ¿Has visto como lucha contra los enemigos? ¡Es imparable! ¡Nadie puede ganarlo!

—¡Emmett, es una serie!

Me sacó la lengua y siguió cantando y animando al perro que salía en la tele. Suspiré resignada; no había quien convenciese a Emmett de nada.

Estuvimos un rato viendo la serie hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse. Mi hermano siguió metido en la tele gritando hasta que por la puerta apareció mi madre con un hombre alto y apuesto. Imaginé que sería Carlisle.

—Hola, chicos —saludó maternalmente Esme—. Venid, quiero presentaros a Carlisle y a sus hijos.

Caminamos hasta la entrada que era donde estaban. Allí había tres personas paradas en el hall; dos chicos y una chica. Ella era la belleza en persona; tez bronceada, larga melena rubia, ojos azules preciosos, alta (como 1,70) y un cuerpo de modelo. De seguro sería animadora, todos sus gestos la delataban y se notaba que tenía ego muy alto. Había otro chico a su lado también algo bronceado; eran lo opuesto a nosotros. Ese tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda preciosos y pelo cobrizo; tenía pinta desgarbado pero con un buen cuerpo musculoso aunque no tengo como Emmett. Ese de seguro era el chico que mi hermano había dicho que tenía pinta chulo. Mediría 1,80. El último era al parecer el gemelo de ella. Tenía ojos azules también muy bonitos y era rubio. Era más musculoso que su hermano y casi tan alto como Emmett. Era extremadamente guapo pero tenía pinta de estar algo perdido ahí.

—Alice, Emmett, estos son Edward, Rosalie y Jasper —nos presentó mi madre. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Está arriba mama —-dije después de quitar la vista de los nuevos.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.


	4. primeras impresionesIII

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 3. Primeras impresiones III**

**P.O.V. Edward**

Al de media hora de esperar llegó mi padre con una mujer muy bonita en el ostentoso BMW de Rosalie. Nos la presentó como su esposa; Esme. La verdad es que era una mujer muy agradable pero eso no quitaba que estuviésemos en desacuerdo con tener hermanos nuevos.

Entramos en la casa y nosotros nos quedamos en el hall mientras papa se iba con ella a avisar a nuestros "hermanos".

La casa era enorme y estaba decorada con buen gusto; de seguro a Esme le encantaba decoración.

Escuchábamos la voz de un chico gritar algo de Dartacan y me pregunté cuando años tenía. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando aparecieron con una chica y un chico de más o menos nuestra edad. No había ni rastro de la chica de antes.

La chica nos miró a los tres de arriba abajo como examinándonos; eso me puso nervioso. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Podía por lo menos disimular un poco, ¿No?

—Alice, Emmett, estos son Edward, Rosalie y Jasper —nos presentó Esme. Luego frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Bella?

—Está arriba mama —le contestó la tal Alice.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y una voz proveniente de alguna parte de arriba gritó.

—_¡YO ABRO!_

Alice se rió y Emmett frunció el ceño.

Se oyeron golpes y pasos acelerados y por la escalera apareció la chica que habíamos visto. Iba ataviada con una mini falda negra con reflejos azules que se le amoldaba al cuerpo y por arriba tenía un corsé negro con tiras azules oscuras que se trenzaban en la parte del estomago y elevaban su busto. La cazadora de cuero reposaba en su mano. Llevaba unas botas más finas pero más altas que las que llevaba antes también de color negro.

_Vaya con mi hermanastra_, pensé viendo lo buena que estaba pero acto seguido moví la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos.

—¡Hola, mamá! —gritó al llegar a su lado—. Me voy.

—¡Espera, Bella! —la llamó su madre—. ¿No quieres conocer a tus nuevos hermanos?

Creo que Bella estuvo a punto de soltar un rotundo no pero se contuvo. En su lugar, sonrió a su madre cariñosamente y mirándonos a nosotros, habló.

—Ya los conozco —dijo fulminándonos otra vez con la mirada.

¿Cómo una chica tan guapa podía destilar tanto odio?

—Está bien, hija —su madre la besó en la mejilla—. Vas muy guapa hoy. Imagino que Alie acertó con el regalo.

—Sí, mamá —Bella sonrió de una forma que debía ser ilegal—. Hoy llegaré tarde.

—Bien. Diviértete, cariño —se despidió y se fue hacia la cocina.

—Buenas noches, mamá —se giró hacia Carlisle, que la miraba atónito por la vestimenta que tanto odiaba e inclinó la cabeza—. Carlisle.

Esme cogió a mi padre de la mano y tiró de él para meterlo en la cocina; los demás nos quedamos en el hall. El timbre volvió a sonar.

—¡Voy! —gritó alegre Bella y abrió la puerta.

En el umbral estaba un chico, de la edad de mis hermanos, rubio y con ojos azules. Era más o menos de mi altura y un poco más delgado. Era un tipo guapo. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de cuero muy prietos, una camisa negra y unas botas dark roqueras góticas hasta por debajo de la rodilla con 6 cierres de hebilla. En un brazo llevaba una cazadora y en otra un casco de moto. Sería mi Dios si no fuese porque era amigo de mi hermanastra. ¡Me encantaba todo lo que vestía!

—Hola, James —saludó Bella sonriéndole.

—Buenas noches, preciosa —la agarró de la cintura y la besó.

Fruncí el ceño; no aguantaba que mi hermana Rosalie se besase con los chicos con los que había salido así que tampoco aguantaría eso. Por suerte su hermano salió en mi ayuda aún sin saberlo.

—James, suelta a mi hermana —ordenó, amenazador.

—Lo siento, Emmett, no me he podido resistir —se disculpó el tal James sonriendo—; la quiero demasiado.

—Pues abstente a hacerlo delante de mí —soltó cortante Emmett, aunque sonreía.

—Venga, Emmy, déjalo en paz —sonrió la pequeña Alice.

—Buenas noches, Alice, que no te había saludado —se disculpó James y luego se giró para vernos frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—Nadie importante —se apresuró a decir Bella—. Vamos, James, llegaremos tarde.

—Vale, vamos —aceptó—. Adiós, chicos.

—A ver que haces con mi hermanita, James —amenazó su hermano—. Como me entere de que le haces algo malo te parto las piernas, y ya sabes que no es broma; ya viste como acabó Thomas.

—¡Emmett! —se metió Bella—. ¡Deja de recordar a todo el mundo lo de Thomas! Además, James no es como él.

En ese momento me pregunté que es lo que había hecho el tal Thomas para que Emmett lo zurrase…

—Más le vale.

—Dios… ¡Me voy! —sentenció—. No me esperéis despiertos… ¡Hasta mañana!

Cogió a James de la mano y se fueron. Escuchamos una moto alejarse.

—Emmy, deberías de dejar de amenazar a todos los chicos con los que sale Bella —riñó Alice—. Así normal que no le duren mucho.

—Me limito a dejarles las cosas claras —aseguró su hermano.

Y hablando se fueron a la cocina mientras nosotros tres nos quedábamos allí sorprendidos.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó por fin Rosalie—. Que familia tan rara…pero tengo que admitir que el tal James está muy bueno.

—¡Rosalie! —regañó su gemelo.

—Era solo una observación.

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Caminamos hacia la cocina donde estaban todos esperando para cenar. Cuando entramos, vimos a Esme y a Carlisle hablando muy serios y a Alice y a Emmett mirándolos fijamente pero sin intervenir.

—Pero, Esme —intentaba convencer mi padre; ese tono lo conocía muy bien de cuando me decía que fuese a buscarlo a trabajar—, Bella es una chiquilla; no creo que sea buena idea que se vista así.

—Carlisle, cariño, yo no soy quien para decirle a Bella que se vista de una forma u otra —señaló ella—. Me parece que cada uno debería vestir como el guste. Además, le queda muy bien lo que lleva.

—Y conduce una moto —bufó—. Eso es muy peligroso querida.

—Bella es una chica muy responsable para la edad que tiene —dictó Esme— y sabe cuidarse sola. Así que, por favor, no me apetece discutir con nadie por eso. Ella sabe muy bien como vestirse y como conducir sin poner en riesgo nada.

—Tiene razón, papá —se metió Edward en la conversación y yo ya sabía por donde iban los tiros—. Deberías dejarme vestir a mí como quiero también. Esa chupa que me confiscaste deberías devolvérmela.

—¿Te ha confiscado una chupa? —Esme miró incrédula a su marido—. ¡Carlisle!

—Esme, cariño, odio esa ropa —se quejó él— y no me gusta que se vista así.

—Deberías devolvérsela —los ojos de Edward brillaron—. Él tiene derecho a elegir que ponerse. Aunque en lo de la moto voy a dejarte elegir; yo confío en mi hija pero si tú no quieres que Edward coja una déjale con su coche.

—Está bien —se rindió mi padre—. Creo que te quiero demasiado; no puedo contradecirte.

—¡Oh, gracias, Esme! —Edward sonrió.

—De nada, Edward —dijo Esme sonriendo calurosamente.

—Edward, la chupa la tienes en la caja de mis cosas que está en el despacho; la puerta de al lado de las escaleras —le explicó pero cuando Edward iba a salir terminó—. Pero olvídate de la moto.

Él aludido bufó pero se apresuró a salir en busca de su preciada chupa. Volvió con ella puesta y no se la quitó ni para cenar. Cuando terminamos nuestros padres nos mandaron a nuestras habitaciones.

—Alice, querida, lleva a Rosalie y a Jasper a sus habitaciones del segundo piso —ordenó de manera dulce Esme—. Emmett, tú acompaña a Edward al tercero e indícale cual es la suya.

Ambos bufaron pero no contradijeron a su madre.

Alice nos guió a mi gemela y a mí a la segunda planta. Dejó a Rosalie en la primera puerta y me indicó que la siguiese al fondo.

Ninguno hablaba y ella estaba muy seria así que decidí entablar conversación.

—Es raro todo esto, ¿Verdad? —comenté para romper el hielo.

—Mira —se paró y me lanzó una mirada de odio—, la decisión de nuestros padres ha sido precipitada y egoísta, y ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con ello. No nos caéis bien y no os caemos bien así que no intentéis ser majos con nosotros porque no vais a llevaros lo mismo —lo dijo todo muy despacio como creyendo que era estúpido—. Tu habitación es la del fondo a la izquierda.

Y dicho esto se metió en la habitación de enfrente de la que era la mía.

Definitivamente…esto no iba a ser un camino de rosas para nadie.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Llegué al último piso solo pues Emmett me había dicho que era allí y se había negado a acompañarme. Por lo visto Bella no era la única que no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Me metí en la primera habitación que vi y claramente llegué a la conclusión de que no era la mía.

Estaba pintada de color azul no muy oscuro. La cama estaba abierta dejando ver unas sábanas negras por debajo de la colcha azul marino. Había mucha ropa tirada por encima de la cama como si hubieran estado eligiéndola.

Los muebles eran de color negro muy elegantes. Había un escritorio al lado del gran ventanal y un armario al otro lado.

La pared derecha lo decoraban pósters de grupos como "Helloween", "Magö de Oz", "The Eagle", "Némesis" o "Nazaret". Mientras que en la izquierda había cientos de fotos pegadas de personas.

Vale, estaba claro; esa era la habitación de Bella.

Me di la vuelta con intenciones de salir cuando me encontré a Emmett de brazos cruzados taponando la puerta.

—¿Qué cojones haces en la habitación de mi hermana? —preguntó en tono protector.

—Esto… yo… me he equivocado de habitación —contesté intimidado por el tamaño de esos brazos.

—Pues ya te estas largando a la tuya si no quieres que te parta la cara —me amenazó—. Y no quiero que vuelvas a meterte aquí NUNCA. ¿Me has entendido? N-u-n-c-a.

Asentí para luego entrar a la puerta de enfrente.


	5. encuentro fortuito

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 4. Encuentro fortuito**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Decidí no llegar muy tarde esa noche pues me había saltado la cena y sabía lo importante que era eso para Esme. Así que, aunque no me echaría la bronca, llegué a las 3 pues sabía que estaría despierta esperando a oírme entrar.

James me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Me lo he pasado genial, James —le dije.

—Mmm... —rezongó—. Eso merece premio, ¿No crees?

—Claro —rodeé su cuello con mis brazos—. ¿Cómo podría premiarte…?

—Tengo una idea —me atrajo a él agarrándome por la cintura y me besó.

Y yo estaba en el cielo. No podía creer que el chico por el que llevaba colada 3 meses estuviese besándome en ese momento. ¡Era la chica más feliz de la tierra! Que pena tener que entrar en casa.

Nos quedamos sin aire y alejamos nuestras bocas un poco pero yo quería más así que me lancé otra vez. Pero el lado previsor de James salió a flote; me besó rápido y luego me separó de él.

—James… —me quejé.

—Me encantaría estar toda la noche aquí, preciosa, pero no quiero que se preocupen por si te he raptado —me besó fugazmente—. Además, sé de buena tinta que a tu hermano le da la ventana hacia este lado y no quiero quedarme sin piernas.

—Emmy no te va a hacer nada —traté de convencerle pero viendo su cara vi que no iba a conseguir nada—. Está bien. Un último beso —supliqué.

—El último por ahora —se apoderó de mi boca.

Su sabor me nubló los sentidos. Me sujeté en sus hombros mientras me estrechaba más por la cintura. Pero cuando fui a profundizar el beso me volvió a separar mientras gemía quejándome.

—Mañana más —dijo dándome un pico y yéndose hacia su moto.

Me quedé mirando como se iba en la entrada; era mi chico perfecto.

Entré a casa y me apoyé en la puerta suspirando. Caminé hasta el gran sofá de la sala y me dejé caer en él. De repente escuché un sonido en la cocina y lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue, ladrón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cogí un paraguas que había en el paragüero de la entrada y lo empuñé con intención de atizar al que estuviera robando.

Me dirigí a la cocina cuando vi una silueta salir de ella. Blandí el paraguas para darle pero la persona me vio antes de darme tiempo y se lanzó a mí haciéndome caer con él encima.

Empecé a moverme como una loca hasta que me sostuvo por las muñecas poniéndomelas por encima de la cabeza y tuve que soltar el paraguas.

—¡Para, loca! —me gritó no muy alto el que estaba encima de mí—. ¡Vas a despertar a toda la casa!

—¿Quién coño eres? —pregunté furiosa al comprobar que no era ninguno de mis hermanos.

—Soy Edward —entonces dejé de moverme.

Vale, si me fijaba un poco y dejaba de hacer el imbécil podía apreciar en la oscuridad hasta sus ojos esmeralda.

—¿Qué cojones hacías en la cocina a oscuras? —bramé— ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has pegado, cacho imbécil?

—Sólo he bajado para tomar un vaso de leche —se defendió.

—¿A oscuras? —acusé.

—Sí, a oscuras —contestó—. ¿Qué pasa, tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

—¡Sí si estás encima de mí! —le grité.

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de la situación. Si alguien nos hubiera visto hubiese pensado lo peor, y lo peor teniendo en cuenta que me tenía agarrada por las muñecas en contra de mi voluntad era que quería besarme sin mi permiso. Si Emmett bajaba en ese momento le partiría la cara. Y yo recé por que pasase eso.

Pero Edward no se movía; sólo me miraba a los ojos. ¿A que coño esperaba? De repente lo sentí más contra mí. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Se estaba acercando más a mí! No pensaría besarme. ¡Joder, eso era incesto! Bueno, no necesariamente porque somos hermanastros, pero, ¡Que coño! ¡Que yo odiaba a esa familia!

Pero Edward seguía acercándose.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Estaba recostado en mi cama sin poder dormir. No estaba acostumbrado aún a esa cama.

Decidí bajar a tomarme un vaso de leche. Cuando llegué a la cocina vi por la ventana a mi nueva hermanastra, la tal Bella, con el que se llamaba James. No tardaron en empezar a besarse así que, asqueado, me concentré en servirme un vaso de leche sin encender la luz para que no se percatase de que la había visto.

Al de poco escuché el golpe de la puerta a cerrarse así que lavé el vaso y me fui hacia mi habitación.

Pero al salir de la cocina vi la silueta de Bella con algo alargado en la mano con intención de atizarme con ello. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a por ella antes de que le diese tiempo a pegarme con la mala suerte de que tropecé y caí encima de Bella.

Ella se empezó a retorcer para escaparse y no sabía como pararla. ¡Me estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanto chillido y movimiento! Así que opté por sujetarle las manos por las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y hablarle.

—¡Para, loca! —le dije lo más bajo que me salió—. ¡Vas a despertar a toda la casa!

—¿Quién coño eres? —preguntó enojada; debía de haberse dado cuenta de que no era un ladrón pero tampoco de su familia.

—Soy Edward —dejó de moverse.

—¿Qué cojones hacías en la cocina a oscuras? —bramó—. ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has pegado, cacho imbécil?

Esa tía no ligaría por ser miss simpatía.

—Sólo he bajado para tomar un vaso de leche —me defendí.

—¿A oscuras? —acusó.

—Sí, a oscuras —contesté a la defensiva; no iba a decirle que la había visto en plan empalagosa con su novio—. ¿Qué pasa tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?

—¡Sí si estás encima de mí! —me gritó.

Entonces me dí cuenta de la situación. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, con la falda medio levantada por la caída y yo la sujetaba por las muñecas mientras estaba encima de ella. De repente me perdí en sus ojos y sin saber porque me entraron unas ganas enormes de besarla.

Apoyé más mi cuerpo sobre el de ella sintiendo cada una de sus curvas. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa pero no me importó; sólo quería hacer caso de mi instinto.

Fui acercando mi cara a la suya hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaron y entonces ella habló.

—Sí, claro, y ahora es cuando tú me besas, te correspondo, nos enamoramos y nos rebelamos contra la familia diciendo que nos da igual ser hermanastros que nos amaremos para siempre, blablabla, blablabla, blablabla —debía de tener cara imbécil en ese momento—. ¡Quita de encima, gilipollas!

Sin darme tiempo a hacer nada y como la tenía sujeta por las manos, me golpeó con fuerza en la entrepierna. Me quedé sin respiración y aflojé las muñecas cosa que Bella aprovechó para empujarme y levantarse.

—No vuelvas nunca, repito, NUNCA a ponerme una mano encima, ¿Me has oído? —me advirtió mientras yo me retorcía de dolor en el suelo agarrando mis partes prudenciales—, o si no la próxima vez te dejo eunuco.

Se giró y se fue a su cuarto dejándome allí tirado.


	6. primeras discusiones

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 5. Primeras discusiones**

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

Me despertó un grito y unos pasos alocados correr. Reconocí la voz de la tal Alice mientras gritaba a su hermano que despertase para desayunar. Maldije en voz baja. Me levanté a regañadientes porque sabía que ya no conseguiría dormir. ¡Eran las 10 de la mañana! En domingo, joder.

Sin siquiera cambiarme, sólo peinándome un poco, salí de la habitación hacia la de mi gemelo. Anduve hasta el final del pasillo y abrí la primera puerta que encontré. Para mi sorpresa no era la de Jasper.

La habitación estaba pintada de color lila clarito. En medio había una cama con dosel en colores morados de distintos tonos y un enorme closet ocupaba casi toda la estancia.

Con mi obsesión por la moda no pude evitar echar un vistazo al armario y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré todo un arsenal de ropa a la última. Ese no podía ser el cuarto de Bella, sería el de Alice. Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar cuando vi una prenda en concreto; ¡Alice tenía la última blusa de Dolce & Gabbana! Llevaba detrás de ella meses. Era de Paris y aún no había salido a la venta; era única.

Sin pensar siquiera en que no era mía la cogí y salí de esa habitación para encaminarme a la mía.

Me duché y cogí unos vaqueros pegados que se amoldaban a mi perfecta silueta y me puse la blusa. ¡Me quedaba genial!

Me maquillé levemente pues tampoco necesitaba mucho. Salí de la habitación en busca de Jasper y al tocar salió totalmente vestido.

—¿Vienes a desayunar? —pregunté—. No quiero enfrentar esta casa de locos sola.

—Claro, vamos.

Bajamos a la cocina donde estaban ya Esme y Carlisle.

—Buenos días, chicos —nos saludó la sonriente Esme—. ¿Qué queréis para desayunar?

—Buenos días, Esme, papa —dijo mi hermano de forma educada—. Yo querría unas tostadas, si no es mucho pedir.

—¡Para nada! ¿Y ti, Rosalie querida? —la verdad es que Esme me agradaba. Una pena que tuviese hijos tan detestables.

—Yo huevos revueltos, por favor.

—Muy bien.

Nos sentamos en la sala a la espera del desayuno que nos estaban preparando. Edward llegó minutos después y se sentó a nuestro lado; parecía enfadado.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó el siempre perceptor Jasper.

—No me pasa nada —contestó de forma tan cortante que nos dejó claro que algo sí que le pasaba. Aún así, no me gustaba que la tomase con nosotros.

—Oye, no le contestes mal que él no tiene la culpa de lo que te haya pasado —le reproché.

—Vale, lo siento, Jasper —se disculpó Edward suspirando—. Es que…

—¿Es que…? —pinché al ver que no terminaba la frase.

—Ayer tuve un percance con Bella —explicó en voz baja y el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas; me entró la curiosidad de verdad; Edward no era de los que se sonrojaban tan fácilmente—. Y bueno, tuvimos un pequeño altercado y me pegó una patada en los… bueno, ya sabéis. Y me duele.

Miré a Jasper que se mordía el labio conteniendo la risa. Pero cuando me miró….ambos estallamos en carcajadas.

—¡A mí no me hace ni puta gracia! —se quejó mi mosqueado hermano pequeño refunfuñando.

—Pero la tiene —aseguré con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírme—. ¿Qué coño le hiciste, Eddy?

Pareció que Edward iba a decir algo cuando escuchamos bajar por las escaleras a alguien. Al girarnos nos encontramos con nuestros tres hermanastros.

Emmett nos ignoró por completo mientras que Bella seguía con la tónica de matarnos con la mirada. En cambio cuando los ojos de Alice se posaron en mí emitió un grito.

**P.O.V. Alice**

Cuando desperté, salí de mi habitación con la ropa en la mano para ir a cambiarme a la habitación de Bella; tenía mucho que contarme de su cita de la noche pasada.

Golpeé la puerta de Emmett y le grité que subía arriba para que luego viniese. No me preocupe en no hacer ruido; que se jodiesen los nuevos.

Entré sin llamar al cuarto de Bella y subí la persiana hasta arriba; aún así por el color de todo parecía más oscura de lo que era.

—¡Hermanita, despierta! —empecé a saltar en su cama—. ¡Nos vamos a vestir juntas! Y luego viene Emmy.

—Alie… —se tapó hasta la cabeza mientras gemía de incomodidad—. Hoy es domingo.

—¡Bells, tienes que contármelo todo! —le grité otra vez y le quité las sábanas.

Bella gruñó pero acabó por aceptar. Mientras se desperezaba, me duché en su cuarto y salí ya preparada con mi ropa; ese día llevaba mis pantalones de marca vaqueros con una camiseta de Gucci negra que me había regalado el año anterior Bella.

Cuando ella se fue a duchar le elegí la ropa; me decanté por un vestido gótico negro que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos y tenía mangas de red hasta los codos y anchas después. La parte central en vertical era de un color rojo carmesí desde la parte de la cintura hasta bordear los hombros.

—¡Vaya! —comentó al salir de la ducha con su habitual albornoz negro colgándole de los hombros—, el vestido de Halloween.

Lo decía porque el año pasado en Halloween le había obligado a dejarme ese vestido para disfrazarme e ir a una fiesta a la que ella fue vestida normal. Era uno de sus favoritos pero con mi chantaje emocional, que consistía en poner cara de pena, la convencí.

—Es que te queda genial —le expliqué—, incluso mejor que a mí.

—Es que ese no es tu estilo, Alie —me dijo—. Es como si yo me pongo tu ropa; es demasiado pija.

—Mi ropa no la toques nunca sin mi permiso, pequeña diabla —comenté entre risas; odiaba que hiciesen eso, aunque no me importaría ver a Bella vestida algún día normal.

—Tranquila, ni con el permiso tampoco —ambas reímos.

Al de un rato tocaron la puerta.

_—Chicas, ¿Estáis vestidas? —_escuchamos preguntar a Emmett.

—Sí, Emmy —gritó Bella—, pasa.

Nuestro hermano entró y se sentó en la cama mientras miraba como yo maquillaba a mi hermana.

—Bueno, sigue, Bells —pedí impaciente—. ¿Qué hicisteis después del cine?

—Pues a ver —Bella prosiguió contándome su cita con James—. Después de que acabase la peli me llevó a cenar.

—¿Estáis hablando de James? —preguntó Emmett.

—Claro, ¿De quien si no? —inquirí.

—Enana, ¿Estás segura de que te conviene? —le cuestionó a Bella—. No me gusta.

—Emmy, a ti no te gusta ninguno de los chicos con los que salgo —le contestó ella—; siempre crees que son malos para mí.

—¡Y siempre acierto! —exclamó él alzando los brazos al aire.

—Casi nunca —negó ella.

—Mira Thomas —murmuró poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

—Emmett —advertí—, que Thomas fuese un capullo no quiere decir que todos sean así.

—¡Intentó mantener relaciones sexuales con ella y cuando le dijo que no estaba preparada le puso los cuernos con otra! —chilló Emmett, pero al ver la cara de Bella se tranquilizó—. Tranquila, enana, ya le di su merecido.

—Sí, pero me mintió —susurró Bella tristemente—. Sólo me quería por eso.

—Ey, Bells —la intenté animar—, ya estás lista. ¡Estás preciosa! Vamos a ver que cara pone la estirada de Rosalie.

Bella rió y los tres salimos de la habitación charlando animadamente. Cuando llegamos al comedor nuestros tres hermanastros estaban sentados desayunando. Mi hermano se fue a la cocina ignorándolos completamente mientras que sentí a Bella mirarlos con asco. Iba a seguir a Emmett cuando me fijé en la ropa de Rosalie. ¡No podía ser!

—¡Esa blusa es mía! —grité señalando acusadoramente a Rosalie quien llevaba puesta mi blusa nueva de Dolce & Gabbana.

—Tendrás una igual —murmuró intentando aparentar calma detrás de ese miedo que veía en sus ojos.

—No me toques los huevos, niñata estirada, porque te juro que… —anduve dos pasos en su dirección cuando mi hermana se interpuso.

—Devuélvele la blusa a mi hermana o te juro que te parto la cara —amenazó Bella.

Edward se adelantó y se puso al lado de su hermana. Bella lo miró y rió.

—¿Quieres otro bailecito como el de ayer? —preguntó sarcástica.

Rosalie soltó una risita que contuvo tapándose la boca y vi como miraba a Bella y mi hermana a ella. En esa mirada, aunque pareciese ilógico, no había odio, sólo diversión.

—Venga, anda, Rose, devuélveselo —murmuró Jasper que aún estaba sentado pero con toda la pinta de parar las cosas si lo necesitábamos.

—No me da la gana —contestó ella y luego se giró hacía nosotras con una expresión maliciosa en la cara—. Quitádmela si podéis.

Ambas gruñimos a la vez y nos encaminamos hacía ella pero unos brazos enormes nos cogieron a las dos por la cintura y en un par de segundos estuvimos atrapadas en las fauces de Emmett.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —ciestionó viendo que intentábamos soltarnos para pegar a la rubia.

—¡Esa rubia estirada de ahí tiene mi blusa nueva! —grité enfurecida.

—¡Suéltame, Emmett! —ordenó mi hermana sin éxito—. ¡Le voy a partir la cara esa de porcelana que tiene y voy a meterle un palo de escoba por el culo para dejarla más tiesa aún de lo que está!

—¿Qué ocurre, niños? —Esme apareció en ese momento.

—¡La blusa que lleva Rosalie es mía! —chillé desesperada.

—Pero puedes dejársela, cariño —intentó mi madre.

—¡Ni de coña! —aullé.

—Esa boca, jovencita —me regañó.

—Está bien. Emmett, bájame —mi hermano me hizo caso pero no soltó a Bella, que seguía retorciéndose con la vista clavada en Edward y su hermana—. Mamá, me da igual lo que me digas, sabes que siempre me porto bien y te hago caso pero también sabes que con mi ropa no se juega. ¡Ni siquiera a Bella le dejaría cogerla sin mi permiso y eso que estoy deseando verla con ella puesta! Así que, por favor, dile a Rosalie que me devuelva la blusa.

Esme asintió y le dijo a Rosalie que por favor me diese mi prenda a lo que la aludida contestó que se iría a cambiar y se la entregaría a ella más tarde, después de desayunar.

Yo fui a la cocina a desayunar allí. Emmett se llevó a Bella arriba mientras ella gritaba que quería darles una paliza por imbéciles lo que provocó que Esme la regañara aunque todos sabíamos que a ella le daba igual aquello.


	7. el comienzo de las clases

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 6. El comienzo de las clases**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Me pasé todo el domingo encerrada en mi cuarto con mi hermano de guardia; al parecer mi madre le había ordenado que no me dejase salir con miedo a que le pegase una paliza a la rubia de bote. Alice y Emmett se turnaban para traerme lo que necesitaba pero me negué a probar bocado cruzándome de brazos. Dudaban tanto de mí que ¡Hasta durmieron conmigo!

El lunes empezábamos las clases y yo desperté más animada; iba a ver de nuevo a mis amigas que volvían hoy de vacaciones. Silbando, me levanté y abrí las cortinas haciendo que la luz entrara en la habitación para despertar a mis hermanos que dormía conmigo aquella noche.

—Venga, dormilones, despertad —cantureé animada.

—¿Y ese cambio de humor? —preguntó Alice desperezándose.

—Hoy vuelvo a ver a Sunshine y a Inet —expliqué aún dando saltitos a lo Alice.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Emmett divertido—. Te vuelves a juntar con la punki y la flowerpower.

—¡Deja de llamarlas así Emmett! —chillé —. Sunshine es hippie y en cuanto a Inet, no es punki; viste como yo.

—Y tú eres una punki —bromeó.

—No soy punki y lo sabes —exclamé.

—Sabes que lo digo para vacilaros —me revolvió el pelo—. Aún sigue sorprendiéndome que Sunshine, vistiendo como viste, le guste las mismas cosas que a Inet y a ti. Y menos que tengáis un grupo de música.

—Ya ves —me encogí de hombros—. Nunca juzgues por el envoltorio.

Nos vestimos y decidí ponerme la ropa del día anterior pues sólo me la había puesto cinco minutos; en cuanto me encerraron en mi habitación enfadada me puse el pijama. Mis hermanos acabaron antes y bajaron al comedor primero. Bajé a desayunar e ignoré a todos los que estaban allí; los Cullen, vamos. Carlisle se había ido ya y por lo visto mis hermanos también.

Mientras me preparaba una tostada, escuché la puerta cerrase así que pensé que se habrían ido todos. Mi madre, que trabajaba como decoradora y estaba trabajando en un proyecto en casa, entró en la cocina en ese instante.

—Buenos días, mamá —le saludé mientras miraba al reloj—. ¡Mierda! Llego tarde. ¡Me voy!

A tiempo que yo salía, Edward entró enfurruñado a la cocina pero lo ignoré y salí a por mi moto. Estaba poniéndola en marcha cuando mi madre me gritó por la ventana.

—¡Bella! —llamó—. ¡Bella, espera!

Esperé a que llegase a mi altura y fruncí el ceño al verla venir con Edward detrás.

—Cariño, por favor, lleva a Edward al instituto contigo —me pidió.

—¿Qué? —me quedé estupefacta—. ¡No! —intentaba moderar mi lenguaje con Esme pero en ese momento se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil no soltar una burrada.

—Por favor, cariño_ —_me dijo. _Oh no, chantaje emocional de madre_—. Se le ha averiado el coche y no le da tiempo a ir andando.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceé. Ella sacó su labio inferior en una mueca de dar pena y no pude resistirlo—. Está bien…

—¡Gracias, hija! —me besó la mejilla y se fue.

Me bajé de la moto y saqué el segundo casco que siempre guardaba ahí; sabía que mi madre estaría mirando por la ventana así que no tenía más remedio.

—Toma —le golpeé con el casco en el pecho haciendo que gimiese y yo reí.

Me subí a la moto y esperé paciente a que él se sentará detrás. Dudó, pero al final se subió. Cuando fue a agarrarse a mi cintura, como es costumbre, le di un manotazo.

—Si quieres mantener tus manos en su sitio, agárrate al asiento y no a mí.

Tenía bastantes posibilidades de caer así, pero, sinceramente, me la pelaba.

Cuando íbamos llegando al instituto paré en una esquina de una calle vacía y lo mandé bajar; no llegaría allí con él.

Cuando aparqué me abordaron mis dos amigas.

—¡Bella! —gritó, abrazándome, la siempre eufórica Sunshine—. ¡Te he echado de menos!

Sunshine era una chica de mi altura, delgadita y de pelo largo muy negro. Siempre vestía de colores y vestidos muy hippies pero todo lo que me gustaba a mí era lo que ella quería también, refiriéndose a todo lo demás. Era una chica que siempre estaba alegre y sonriendo. Ese día iba con un vestido amarillo chillón y una cinta a juego recogiendo su precioso cabello.

—Yo también, Shinny —la llamé con el sobrenombre que sólo Inet y yo podíamos utilizar. Luego me giré hacia la otra que esperaba sonriendo a que me soltara—. Buenos días, Inet.

Inet en cambio, era una pelirroja que vestía más o menos como yo pero más tirando a normalita. Era más alta que nosotras dos, tenía el pelo de un rojo fuego y rizado, y una mirada felina que asustaba a los chicos débiles. Pero en realidad era una gatita. De ellas tres, yo era la única con carácter, lo que hacía que mis amigas acabasen en alguna pelea por culpa de que las arrastraba cuando contestaba a la gente. Aún así nunca me dejarían sola.

Las tres teníamos los mismos gustos y formábamos un grupo al que ni siquiera habíamos puesto nombre. Era hobby; Sunshine tocaba el bajo, Inet la batería y yo la guitarra y cantaba. También tocaba el piano pero eso no era parte del grupo.

—Buenos días, Bells —me saludó con dos besos—. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—¡Buf! Genial —les dije agarrándome a sus brazos y caminando hacia clase—, tengo muchas cosas que contaros.

Les conté mi historia con los Cullen y sólo atinaron a reír.

—Vaya marronazo —comentó Inet.

—Y que lo digas.

Entramos a clase y como siempre nos sentamos en la parte de atrás. Y también, como siempre, Mike Newton al verme vino adonde mí.

—Hola, Bella —me saludó alegremente.

—Hola, Newton —contesté cansinamente.

—¿Te apetecería dar una vuelta al salir de clase? —bufé; ahora ya era directamente, ni un ¿Qué tal? Ni nada.

—Lo siento, Newton, no puedo.

—¿Por qué?_ —_porque no me gustas, porque serías el último chico con el que saldría y… ¡Ah! Porque tengo novio—. Sé que quieres; un pajarito me lo ha dicho.

—¿Tu pajarito te ha dicho también que tiene novio? —preguntó una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi a James dirigiéndose hacía mí. Le sonreí y me besó en los labios.

—¿Te está molestando, preciosa? —me preguntó.

—Ya me voy, James —dicho eso, Mike se fue.

—Gracias —dije sinceramente después de que desapareciera.

—Tengo que salvar a mi novia —me apretó contra él y me besó—. Tengo que irme; sólo venía a ver que tal estabas.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le sonreí al irse.

—¡Nos vemos en el comedor! —gritó desde la puerta y toda la clase se giró a verme.

—¿Ha dicho "salvar a mi novia"? —cuestionó Sunshine a mi lado.

—Algo así —murmuré roja como un tomate.

—¡Felicidades! —me dijo Inet—. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías contado?

—No me habéis dado tiempo —me encogí de hombros.

—¡Hostia! Chicas, mirad que bombón está entrando por la puerta —silvó Sunshine cambiando de tema de repente.

Giré la cabeza para ver entrar a clase a mi hermanastro; Edward. Debí haber supuesto que era de mi edad más o menos pero no había pensado hasta ahora en que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera en mi misma clase.

Ese día iba con unos pantalones negros bastante pegados, una camiseta que se amoldaba a su cuerpo y una chupa. Espera, ¿Una chupa? ¿Desde cuando vestía con nada de cuero?

—Joder —me quejé enterrando la cara entre mis brazos.

—¿Qué pasa, Bells? —preguntó Sunshine con sorna—. ¿Tener novio te hace no ver a los tíos buenos?

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! —estuvo de acuerdo Inet—. Ese tío está tremendo, ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Es uno de mis hermanastros —gruñí.

—¿Qué? —se asombró Sunshine—. ¿Ese buenorro es tu hermano?

—Hermanastro —corregí.

—Pues, ya que tú tienes novio y no te interesa, puede que le enseñe yo el instituto —dijo con voz sensual Inet.

—Como te acerques a él te machaco —amenacé—. Lo odio; es asqueroso, es odioso, inaguantable —empecé a enumerar todas las cosas que se me ocurrían sobre él hasta que callé; tenía una idea malvada en la cabeza—. Aunque bueno, podrías hacer de las tuyas y hacerle la vida imposible. Eso sí, como se te ocurra contarme como ha ido te curto.

—No te cae muy bien por lo visto —en ese momento Edward me vio y me fulminó con la mirada—, y por lo visto tú a él tampoco.

Gruñí por lo bajo y la clase comenzó.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Era estúpido. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que me tocaría en su clase? Decidí ignorarla por completo.

En esa clase las chicas me comían con los ojos. ¿Es que nunca habían visto a un chico? Incluso las dos amigas de Bella me miraban así, especialmente la pelirroja que me miró con una mirada felina hasta que Bella le dijo algo y se giró.

Me senté lo más lejos posible de ella; en primera fila. No era mi sitio ideal pero tenerla a menos de dos metros me daba nauseas. A mí lado había una chica rubia de bote (Y eso lo sabía porque Rosalie me había enseñado a diferenciarlas para saber cuales eran tontas o no aunque en mi opinión se les notaba al hablar) que no dejó de mirarme hasta que tomé asiento. Entonces me habló.

—¡Hola, soy Lauren! —gritó de forma que estaba seguro de que toda la clase lo había escuchado—. ¡Me encantaría poder enseñarte todo esto, ser tu amiga y quizás algo más!

Escuché risas por toda la clase y reconocí la de mi hermanastra entre ellas. Me volteé para encararla pero estaba con la cabeza enterrada entre los brazos de su amiga la morena. Volví para mirar a la tal Lauren.

—Estoy con mis hermanos; ya nos aclararemos —y para dejarlo claro añadí— y lo siento, pero no me interesas.

Toda la clase dejó de reírse y cuando miré hacía atrás Bella me miraba fijamente pero con una mueca burlona en la cara. El profesor entró en clase.

Estuvimos dando clase hasta que el profesor decidió hacer una pregunta.

—A ver, quiero que alguno de ustedes me diga que piensa sobre la historia de "Romeo y Julieta —comentó mirando en su lista para ver a quien elegía—. Mmm... Señorita Cullen

Toda la clase se giró hacía Bella (Al parecer ya sabían de nuestro "parentesco") y aproveché para mirarla yo también. Estaba mirando detenidamente sus uñas como si fueran lo más entretenido que había visto nunca.

—Señorita Cullen —repitió alzando la vista y encontrando que toda la clase miraba a mi hermanastra—. ¿Señorita Cullen? ¡Isabella!

Fue entonces cuando Bella levantó la mirada.

—Preferiría que me llamase Bella, si no es mucha molestia —murmuró suavemente.

—¿Por qué no ha contestado antes, señorita? —peguntó el profesor.

—Lo siento, señor Banner, pero usted no me ha llamado en ningún momento —explicó ella educadamente—. Ha estado usted llamando a la señorita Cullen y yo soy Bella Swan.

—Pero sus padres… el papel… —murmuró el profesor confuso.

—Me da igual lo que ponga en ese papel —cortó ella algo violenta—. Sin ánimo de ofender, señor, yo soy Bella Swan.

—Está bien, señorita Swan —aceptó el señor Banner finalmente—. Salga al encerado y explíqueme que opina sobre la novela mencionada.

Bella salió arrogante y habló de una manera fabulosa de Romeo y Julieta.

_Y yo que pensaba que era tonta_, pensé irremediablemente.

La clase pasó sin más incidentes pues el profesor no volvió a intentar apellidar a Bella Cullen. Cuando sonó el timbre pidió dos minutos para hablar.

—Señores, tendrán que hacer un trabajo sobre la novela de la que hemos estado hablando hoy —nos informó—. El trabajo contará como un 50% de la nota y sólo puntuará si está aprobado. En casi contrario, será un cero.

Todos empezaron a cuchichear y el señor Banner tuvo que aclararse la garganta para recuperar la atención.

—Lo que iba diciendo —prosiguió—. Los trabajos serán por parejas. Antes de que digan nada, he de avisar que yo mismo he hecho los grupos y para no complicar todo mucho las he puesto por apellidos —la gente siguió hablando, peguntándose quien sería su pareja—. La lista estará en la puerta.

Dicho eso, salió de clase. La gente corrió a ver las parejas pero yo no tenía prisa. Bella y sus amigas pasaron cuando estaban yéndose casi todos los de clase y fue cuando lo escuché.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!

Me giré para ver a Bella mirando con cara extraña al papel que el profesor había colgado. Instantes después giró su cabeza en plan la niña del exorcista hasta que su mirada se paró en mí.

Tragué saliva; me había tocado de pareja con ella.


	8. encuentro inesperado

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 7. Encuentro inesperado**

¡De puta madre! Me había tocado con el único, aparte de Newton, que no quería que me tocase. ¡Ya estaba de mala hostia para todo el día!

A la hora de comer me senté en una mesa, sola, pues les dije a Sunshine y a Inet que quería estar sola. Estaba ensimismada cuando unos brazos me rodearon.

—Hola, preciosa —me susurró James al oído.

Me besó el cuello pero me aparté molesta; no estaba de humor

—Quita —gruñí, molesta.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada —contesté bruscamente.

—¿Cómo que nada? —inquirió acariciándome la mejilla pero yo la aparté de golpe—. Oye, que yo no te he hecho nada.

—Te he dicho que no me pasa nada —repetí—. Déjame en paz.

—De puta madre —se levantó de golpe de la silla—. Pues cuando se te pase eso de que no te pasa nada me lo dices y hablamos.

Y se fue dejándome sola allí. ¡Dios como odiaba pagar con los demás el estar enfadada!

Al acabar las clases me había tranquilizado bastante pero decidí que sería mejor estar sola ese día para acabar de volver a ser yo. Me despedí de Sunshine e Inet y me fui en mi moto hacia Seattle. Hacia mil años que no iba allí pero recordaba que antes solía ir con Esme a comprar libros a una librería de allí.

Conduje hasta allí rápido aún a sabiendas de que estaba sobrepasando el límite de velocidad. Llegué en media hora aunque el camino fuese de hora y media. Aparqué mi moto en un parking que había reservado para los clientes VIP. Yo por supuesto tenía un ticket; algo bueno tenía que tener el que tu hermana fuese a comprar a diario allí.

Caminé buscando la librería. La recordaba en alguna de las calles de dentro así que empecé a andar alejándome del paseo donde la gente se aglomeraba. Anduve pasando las calles que cada vez se hacían más oscuras pero estaba decidida a encontrar la tienda ya que estaba segura de que tenía que estar por algún sitio.

Al girar en una bocacalle me topé con un bar de mala muerte; en el letrero se leía "El Edén" en letras fosforitas parpadeantes pero varias de ellas estaban rotas o fundidas. La puerta estaba descascarillada y fuera de él había varios hombres que tenían pinta de necesitar una buena ducha. Todos se giraron al verme.

—¡Eh, preciosa! —me llamó uno—. Ven, que te invitamos a una copa.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo; no solía tener miedo, pero esos seis tíos enormes me inspiraban respeto.

—No, gracias —decliné su oferta y me di la vuelta para irme.

Eché a andar hacía el lado opuesto del bar cuando empecé a escuchar pisadas detrás de mí. Recé para que no fuesen ellos. Pero Dios no debió de escucharme pues una mano enorme me agarró la muñeca momentos después.

—No era una pregunta si no una orden —no sabía si había sido el hombre que me había gritado antes u otro; todos me parecían iguales y me daban el mismo asco.

—Por favor, suélteme —rogué estirándome pero el hombre me pegó contra la pared más cercana y empezó a lamer mi cuello.

—Estás muy buena, ¿Sabías? —me dijo mientras yo retenía las nauseas que me estaban entrando—. Nunca me he tirado a una punki como tú.

Casi me puse a reír recordándome a mí diciéndole a Emmy que no era punki pero creo que era más reír por no llorar; aunque las lágrimas se me estaban agolpando en los ojos.

Los demás le habían dicho que avisase al acabar y había entrado al bar para darle "privacidad".

Cuando empezó a ascender hacía mi boca ya no pude reprimir un sollozo que pareció acrecentar la excitación del pervertido que en ese momento metía la mano pos mi vestido.

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Cuando salí del instituto no quería ir a casa; tanta pelea entre todos me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Acaso no podíamos llevarnos bien? Sabía la respuesta: no. Por lo menos por ahora.

Así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta a Seattle; lo suficientemente lejos de casa para no encontrarme a nadie de la familia.

Cogí el bus (Ya que mi coche aún estaba reparándose) y llegué allí en hora y media.

Caminé por el paseo buscando alguna tienda que llamase mi atención pero sólo veía tiendas de ropa y moda y a diferencia de mi hermana gemela, a mí eso no me motivaba.

De repente, vi a una chica que me sonaba de algo deambulando por ahí y distinguí el extravagante vestido gótico que mi hermanastra Bella se había puesto aquel día. Entró en un callejón algo más oscuro que los demás y vi como se dirigía hacía otros más oscuros aún.

Me pregunté que haría sola en aquel sitio y sin darme cuenta me encontré siguiéndola. Caminé detrás de ella por las oscuras callejuelas hasta que en un momento la perdí. Miré hacía los lados pero ni rastro. Estaba por irme cuando escuché su voz, pero no era como la siempre arrogante que solía tener; tenía un deje de miedo.

Corrí hacia la parte de donde provenía; giré una bocacalle y la vi. Estaba contra la pared, con un hombre enorme besándola por el cuello.

Decidí que si tenía gustos tan malos no iba a decir nada pero la escuché sollozar; eso despertó el instinto protector que llevaba dentro. Agarré al hombre del el cuello de la camisa y lo arranqué de donde Bella estaba.

Le pegué una patada en el estómago y se fue maldiciendo de allí. Preocupado, me acerque a donde Bella que estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, con sus piernas por delante abrazándolas.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! —la zarandeé un poco—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella, temblando, levantó su cabeza hasta encontrarse con mi mirada. Me chocó verla así; esa no era la Bella que había intentado zurrar a Rosalie; la orgullosa y arrogante que vacilaba a Edward sin miedo. En esos ojos chocolate había miedo y vergüenza.

—Ja…Jasper… —sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

Empezó a llorar. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos y la acuné mientras enterraba su cara en mi pecho. La sentía convulsionarse por el llanto y descubrí que hasta la persona más valiente tiene sus momentos de vulnerabilidad.

—Tranquila —le susurré acariciándole el pelo—, ya ha pasado todo.

Al de un rato dejó de llorar y me miró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó soltándose de mi abrazo—, podrían haberte hecho daño.

—Soy buen luchador —sonrió pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos—. Venga, vamos a casa.

Anduvimos hasta el paseo pero Bella no se despegó de mí en todo el camino. Miraba a su alrededor como si alguien fuese a atacarla en cualquier momento y no la culpaba; había estad muy cerca de ser violada.

—¿Sabes conducir moto?- —preguntó de repente.

—Sí, ¿Por?

—No me encuentro en condiciones de conducir —explicó a la vez que me tendía las llaves.

—Está bien.

Conduje hasta casa con Bella detrás de mí agarrada. Llegamos y bajó ella primero.

—No te he dado las gracias aún, Jasper —me dijo de repente.

—No tienes porque darlas —le quité importancia—. No iba a dejarte ahí.

—Deberías haberlo hecho —murmuró rápido—, después de todo tú no me has hecho nada y te he tratado fatal.

—Bueno, imagino que es normal por los cambios —traté de tranquilizarla.

Comenzamos a andar hacía la casa pero Bella me jaló de la mano antes de entrar.

—Por favor, no le digas nada a nadie —pidió preocupada.

—Pero, Bella —intenté—, tienes que contárselo a Carlisle y Esme. Tienen que pillar a ese cabrón.

—¡No! —gimió desesperada—. Emmy lo mataría. Por favor, Jasper.

Me miró con cara de súplica y supe que no iba a poder decirle que no.

—Está bien —acepté—. Si necesitas algo y quieres.

—Muchas gracias, Jasper —me besó en la mejilla y entró en casa.


	9. la noticia

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 8. La noticia**

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

El segundo día de clase estábamos desayunando Edward y yo cuando llegó mi gemelo.

—Tienes mala cara, Jazz —le dijo Edward—. ¿No has dormido bien?

—La verdad es que no —admitió el rubio—. He tenido un par de pesadillas.

—¿Tú? —pregunté incrédula—. Si tú siempre has sido el que nos tranquilizaba a todos por las noches.

—Ya ves —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre hay una primera vez.

Por la escalera bajaron los Swan con Bella delante. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero pegados negros y por encima una camiseta muy corta del mismo color con unas redes idénticas de tono. Las botas negras no eran muy altas pero lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estaba muy puesta en el estilo gótico.

Su hermana iba detrás con una falda blanca y una blusa verde preciosa. Llevaba unas botas marrones de ante que combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo.

El tal Emmett vestía con vaqueros y una camiseta pegada a su cuerpo. De seguro Alice lo había vestido.

Iban pasando como siempre ignorándonos hacía la cocina cuando Bella reparó en Jasper y se le iluminó la cara. Se acercó a él, se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días —saludó sonriente.

—Buenos días —contestó como si no pasase nada.

Mi hermano menor y yo nos miramos sin entender nada y cuando busqué algún indicio de que entendieran en los Swan vi que ellos también estaban con la boca abierta. Bella caminó hasta la cocina y se perdió en ella mientras a sus hermanos les costaba reaccionar e ir tras ella.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —conseguí pronunciar después de unos minutos en los que mi gemelo desayunaba tranquilamente.

—¿El que? —se hizo el inocente mientras seguía masticando sus cereales.

—Nada… —intervino Edward irónico— que Bella te ha dado un beso y te ha saludado sin gruñirte.

—¡ah, eso! _—¿ah, eso?—._ Nada, nos hemos hecho amigos.

—¿Así, de repente? —inquirió Edward—. ¿Cómo?

—Cosas nuestras —cortó Jasper dando por finalizada la conversación.

**P. O. V. Alice**

—¿Bella? —pregunté al llegar a la cocina detrás e ella—. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?

—Jasper me cae bien —contestó escuetamente mi siempre directa hermana; no iba a darle vueltas, sabía lo que buscaba y me diría lo que pudiera.

—¿Y ese cambio? —preguntó Emmett.

—Cosas nuestras —ahora sabía que algo había pasado pero también que si Bella no quería no nos enteraríamos así que decidí dejarlo para cuando ella estuviese preparada.

—Pues a mí es el que más mala espina me da —murmuré pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Bella un poco a la defensiva—. Es un chico la mar de agradable.

—Por eso mismo —respondí suspicaz—. Rosalie es una estirada que no disimula su desagrado hacía todo lo nuestro menos mi ropa. Edward nos hecha miradas de esas de "me gustaría verte muerto". Pero Jasper… él disimula lo mal que le caemos, finge que se quiere llevar bien con nosotros pero creo que oculta algo.

—Alie, esto no es una película —rodó los ojos—; él es así. No quiere peleas.

—No me lo creo —me crucé de brazos—, esconde algo.

—Lo que tú digas, Alice —se puso a comer sus cereales hasta que escuchamos un ruido en el hall y salimos a ver.

Allí encontramos a mi madre y a Carlisle sacando unas cuantas maletas a fuera apresurados. Fruncimos el ceño. ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

—¿Vais a alguna parte? —preguntó Bella a mi lado.

—¿No os lo habíamos dicho? —preguntó Esme dándose un golpe en la cabeza—. Vaya memoria la nuestra.

—Nos vamos esta semana —continuó Carlisle—. Tengo que ir de viaje de negocios a Escocia y Esme se viene. Y… ¡Lo siento, chicos! ¡Nos vamos ya que perdemos el avión! ¡Volvemos el sábado a la tarde!

Salieron por la puerta corriendo sin siquiera darnos un beso.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Tanto los Swan como nosotros nos quedamos mirando a la puerta como si un fantasma hubiera pasado por ahí. ¿Cómo se les podía haber olvidado decirnos que nos dejaban solos una semana?

—¡Ey! —Bella fue la primera en reaccionar; todos la miramos aunque nosotros sabíamos que no nos hablaba a nosotros—. ¿Sabéis lo que significa eso?

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la boca de sus hermanos acompañando la suya.

—¡FIESTA! —gritó Emmett levantando el puño.

—¡Pido al sala principal! —chilló Alice.

—¡Alie! ¡Me toca a mí! —se quejó Bella.

—Ah, no, no —dijo su hermano moviendo el dedo de un lado para otro—. La duende se lo ha pedido antes así que toca nuestra música en la sala grande.

—Eso lo dices porque a ti también te gusta su música —soltó la castaña cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —admitió su hermano.

—Sabéis lo que significa todo eso, ¿No? —miró la duendecillo, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

—Alie, ¡No! —contestó rápida Bella—. ¡Tengo ropa de sobra!

—Venga, Bells —puso cara de pena.

—Alice, no hagas eso —replicó ella—. Emmy, ayuda.

—Emmy se viene porque le prometí que a la próxima compraríamos un videojuego nuevo —aclaró la morena.

—¡Sí! Han sacado uno nuevo —batió palmas Emmett como si de un niño pequeño tratase.

—¿Me abandonas? —Bella hizo un mohín de enfurruñe—. ¡Vendido!

—Sí, lo que tú digas, Bells, pero te vienes, ¿A que sí? —creo que ni siquiera la dura de Bella podría negarse a la mirada que Alice le echó.

La susodicha suspiró—. _Está bien._

Alice y Emmett se pusieron a dar saltitos.

Rodé los ojos. Que infantiles podían llegar a ser…

—¿Y si nos saltamos las clases? —propuso Alice—. Hay tanto que comprar.

—¡Ni hablar! —contestó rápida Bella—. Hoy tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó su hermana.

—Ayer discutí con James —bufé y me miró como si quisiera matarme—. ¿Algún problema?

—Para nada —ironicé.

—¿Por qué discutiste? —prosiguió Alice ignorando mi intromisión.

—Estaba de mala ostia y le contesté mal —murmuró avergonzada— y se enfadó.

—¿Habéis cortado? —preguntó esperanzado su hermano—. Me parece bien. Ya te dije que no era bueno para ti.

—¡No hemos cortado! —se defendió Bella—. Quiero arreglarlo con él y pedirle perdón…así que… —miró su reloj—, me voy ya haber si lo pillo antes de entrar a clase.

Cogió su casco y se fue de allí.

—Alguien debería decirles a estos que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación —le oí decir a Alice a su hermano mientras se metían de nuevo en la cocina.

Rosalie gruñó y se iba a lanzar cuando Jasper la paró.

—Para, Rose —dijo con ese tono que conseguía tranquilizarnos siempre—, en realidad tiene razón. Nos hemos quedado mirándolos como pasmarotes.

Mi hermana se soltó y se fue a su habitación maldiciendo.


	10. rivalidad en gimnasia

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 9. Rivalidad en gimnasia**

**P.O.V. Bella**

Llegué media hora antes al instituto pero no me sorprendí al ver allí a Sunshine; ella siempre llegaba antes porque odiaba las prisas. Fui donde estaba ella pues sabía que James no llegaría antes de menos cuarto.

—¡Buenos días, Bella! —saludó contenta como siempre abrazándome.

—Buenos días, Shinny —contesté igualmente alegre—. ¿A que no sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—¡Mis padres se han ido y estamos solos en casa! —grité eufórica.

—¿Fiesta? —dijo comprendiendo.

—¡Fiesta! —reí.

—¡Que guay! —exclamó—. ¡Oh! Dime que has conseguido la sala principal.

—No —negué fastidiada—. Alice se la ha vuelto a pedir y Emmy la ha ayudado.

Al de pocos minutos vino Inet.

—Buenos días, chicas —saludó—. ¿Qué os trae tan entretenidas?

—¡Fiesta el viernes en casa de Bella! —chilló Sunshine.

—¡Genial! —exclamó mi amiga pelirroja—. ¿Y como va a ser?

En ese momento vi a James llegar en su moto.

—Shinny, cuéntale todo tú, por favor —pedí señalando a mi novio con la cabeza—; tengo una cosa que hacer.

—Ve, Bells.

Corrí hasta donde James en ese momento bajaba de su moto. Cuando se quitó el casco, me miró.

—James —murmuré bajito; era pésima pidiendo perdón.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado la mala ostia de ayer? —preguntó ácidamente.

—James, lo siento, de verdad —empecé a explicarle—. Tuve un día horrible. Por eso estaba sola en el comedor, sabía que pagaría con el que se me acercase.

Él sólo me miró pero no dijo nada. Su mirada era dura.

—¿Vas a cortar conmigo? —pregunté dudosa.

Su mirada se suavizó.

—No seas boba —me dijo abrazándome por la cintura—, sólo la próxima vez adviérteme antes y te dejo sola; o me dejas que te tranquilice yo.

—Lo siento, de veras —apoyé mi frente en la suya—. No quería que te enfadases.

—No estaba enfadado; estaba molesto.

—Lo siento —repetí.

Subí los brazos a su nuca y nos fundimos en un tierno beso.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Llegué al instituto con mi precioso Volvo plateado. Llevaba a mis hermanos pues a Rosalie no le apetecía conducir y Jasper aún tenía en el taller el suyo. Mis hermanos bajaron y se fueron hacía su edificio pues iban al mismo por ser de la misma edad. Yo me encaminé hacía el mío.

Por el camino vi a varios alumnos de mi clase y entre ellos a las amigas de mi hermanastra pero a ella no la vi. Bueno, no la vi en ese momento porque al andar un poco hacía mi clase me la encontré besándose con su novio.

_Joder que asco_, pensé, _¿No pueden hacer eso en un sitio privado?_

Caminé más rápido hasta llegar a mi sitio para dejar esa escena atrás. Me senté ignorando a Lauren que seguía intentando entablar conversación conmigo.

Dos minutos antes de que el timbre sonase entró Bella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue corriendo adonde sus amigas y empezaron a hablar.

La hora pasó más rápido de lo que creía y la hora del almuerzo llegó antes de lo pensado. Esa tarde solo teníamos clase de gimnasia. Me dirigí a ella y me puse el uniforme que el entrenador me dio.

—Chicos, chicas —se hizo notar cuando todos estuvimos—, por ser el primer día os dejaré libre. Así que podéis elegir entre jugar a futbol, baloncesto o sentaros a descansar.

Un tal Erik se me acercó y me propuso jugar a baloncesto. Al parecer eran sólo dos y solían jugar contra las únicas tres chicas que no querían sentarse a hablar sobre que color de uñas pintarse. Acepté viendo que todos los demás iban a jugar a futbol.

Erik me presentó a su amigo que se llamaba Alex y nos dirigimos hablando hacía la cancha. Y allí estaban las tres chicas esperando entrenando. No las distinguí hasta que estuvimos más cerca y la que llevaba la pelota se giró.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Bella con asco en el tono de voz.

Iba vestida de negro, como siempre. Unos shorts que le hacían las piernas más largas y una camiseta ceñida con el dibujo de un ángel gótico.

—Nos faltaba uno, Bella —explicó Erik—. Ya sabes que ahora Thomas nunca viene desde que, bueno, costasteis.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró mi hermanastra por lo bajo.

—Bien —aceptó la pelirroja—. Juguemos.

—Inet —intentó quejarse Bella.

—Venga, Bells, será divertido —dijo la morena hippie acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la mano—. ¡Pero empezamos nosotras!

El juego comenzó y las chicas no tardaron en encestar; debía admitir que eran muy buenas sobretodo mi hermanastra.

Seguimos jugando un rato y cuando quedaban 5 minutos para acabar la clase íbamos empate. Decidimos hacer un uno contra uno para desempatar. Los capitanes se enfrentarían pero que yo supiera en nuestro equipo no había capitán.

—Bueno —dijo Inet—, ¿Quién va a jugar contra Bella?

—Edward —respondieron a coro mis compañeros.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confuso—. ¿Cuándo hemos decidido eso?

—Lo siento, chaval, pero a nosotros ya nos ha humillado demasiadas veces —explicó Alex encogiéndose de hombros—. A ver si tienes suerte.

—Va a necesitar más que suerte Alex, y lo sabes —dijo Sunshine.

Inet soltó una risita y Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno —comentó al final—, que esos dos sean muy malos no quiere decir que por esa regla Cullen no pueda ganarme.

—Menos cháchara y más jugar —Erik palmeó sus manos.

Los cuatro salieron del campo y se pusieron alrededor para mirar. Bella y yo nos pusimos en medio del campo en postura de ataque. Yo tenía la pelota.

Sonó el silbato y el uno contra uno empezó. Comencé a botar el balón mientras que ella solo me miraba. Entrecerré los ojos para descubrir su siguiente movimiento pero ella sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Echamos un baile? —preguntó irónica y casi se me va el balón por sujetarme las partes.

Ante mi gesto, Bella rió y eso me enfureció. Hice amago de ir hacía al derecha pero en el último momento giré al otro lado dando una vuelta sobre mí mismo. Ya sonreía pensándome ganador cuando me encontré a Bella enfrente de mí sonriendo. Me quedé en shock por la aparición y ella aprovechó eso para arrebatarme la pelota.

Salió del área para botar la pelota fuera y volvió a entrar para encarame.

—Esto se te da mejor que otras cosas —me provocó.

—Aún no he acabado —respondí atacándola.

Me esquivó con gracia la primera vez pero a la siguiente conseguí arrebatarle la pelota otra vez. Entonces la encaré y viendo que no quedaba mucho tiempo intenté pasar por su lado otra vez sin conseguirlo.

—¿Se te están acabando los trucos? —se burló.

Me acerqué más a ella; nuestras caras estaban a centímetros y nos mirábamos con rabia. Cuando la hablé sabía que nadie nos oiría.

—Eres buena en esto hermanita —solté con sorna.

—No me llames hermanita —murmuró algo mosqueada—; soy tu hermanastra.

—Bien —admití sonriente; está era la mía para vengarme—. Pues ya que no eres de mi familia de sangre déjame decirte que estás tan buena que te cogería aquí mismo y te haría el amor de forma que se te olvidaría hasta tu nombre.

Bella se congeló en el lugar como yo esperaba y aproveché para esquivarla y encestar.

Los chicos empezaron a vitorear y a hacer alguna especie de danza de la victoria.

—¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Sunshine confusa.

Ella se giró y me miró con cara de asco. Me acerqué a ella y le tendí la mano.

—Buen partido, capitana —sonreí con burla.

—Capullo —fue lo único que dijo antes de irse hacía los cambiadores.

Sonreí con suficiencia; Bella 1, Edward 1.


	11. compras,noche solas,reacción x la mañana

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 10. Compras, noche a solas y reacciones por la mañana. **

**P.O.V. Emmett**

Salí de clase y me encontré a la pequeña duendecillo de camino afuera.

—¡Emmy! —me gritó—. Vamos; Bella está esperando fuera.

Caminamos en dirección al aparcamiento y en cuanto salimos vi a James recostado en un muro agarrando a mi hermana pequeña de la cintura y besándola. Gruñí.

—Emmett, no montes escenitas —me advirtió Alice—. Sabes que Bella no te lo perdonará.

—Pero es que no me gusta James —mascullé entre dientes—. Conozco su reputación Alie.

—Pero Bells es feliz con él y es lo único que queremos —dijo.

—Sí —admití—, es verdad.

Llegamos adonde estaban la "parejita feliz" sin que ellos se percatasen de nada.

—¡Ya estamos! —soltó ilusionada Alice; esa siempre se emocionaba con las compras.

—Bien —asintió mi hermana y habló con James—. Ven sobre las 9, ¿Vale?

—Allí estaré, preciosa —contestó él y la besó. Luego cogió su moto y se fue.

Cogimos el portse amarillo canario de Alice para ir hasta el centro comercial. Con la conducción de mis hermanas llegamos en poco tiempo aunque Bella llegó antes con su moto.

—Conduces como una ancianita, Alie —se burló mi hermana más pequeña. La otra le sacó la lengua.

Estuvimos toda al tarde dando vueltas por allí. Al final conseguí el último juego de psp. La duendecillo también me obligó a comprarme unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca abotonada. Ella se compró un vestido verde lima que resaltaba en su pequeña figura. Era hasta media pierna y con escote en uve. Después de decirle si no prefería uno de cuello vuelto salimos de la tienda y fuimos a la preferida de Bella; gothiczone.

Todo estaba a oscuras y sonaba Ramnstein.

—¡Hola, Tom! —saludó Bella al dependiente.

Este le devolvió el saludo; vestía con unos pantalones grises oscuros raídos, una camiseta de Helloween y un chaleco de color vaquero oscuro. La duendecillo siguió a Bella hasta la sección de ropa femenina de la parte de atrás sin quejarse de nada; al parecer aunque no le gustase esa ropa respetaba todo aquello.

Llegamos al sitio en concreto y mi hermana pequeña estaba ya rebuscando entre los percheros.

—Entra en el probador y yo te paso cosas, Bells —le dijo Alice.

Ella asintió; la duendecillo sabía la ropa que a Bella le gustaba así que acertaría.

El probador disponía de sitio para que Alice entrase en él así que, con mucha ropa en la mano se adentró y me dijo que esperase fuera.

—¡Es perfecto! —escuché decir a Bella al de 20 minutos.

—¡Sí! —chilló Alice aplaudiendo—. ¡Y te queda genial!

—Yo quiero darle el visto bueno —murmuré sospechando que no me gustaría su elección.

Mi hermana pequeña salió del probador y me quedé alucinado. Llevaba unos shorts de cuero muy prietos que le marcaban cada curva. Un corsé negro de tirantes de la misma tela con tono morado oscuro en el centro vertical que se ataba con unas tiras metálicas. En los pies llevaba unas botas altas hasta la rodilla con enganches de metal y unas medias de rayas horizontales negras y moradas que se enganchaban al short en los muslos. Estaba endiabladamente preciosa pero enseñaba demasiado.

—Ni hablar —dicté—; enseñas demasiado chicha, ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Emmy, siento decirte que no te estoy pidiendo permiso —explicó tranquilamente Bella.

Discutimos durante otros 20 minutos mientras ella se cambiaba y Alice iba a pagar, aunque yo ya sabía que tenía la pelea perdida; luchar contra Bella era difícil pero si encima se le unía la obsesión por las compras de Alice.

**P.O.V. Edward**

A media tarde entraron los Swan por la puerta de casa. Yo estaba en el sofá con Jasper viendo una película cuando llegaron. Bella me echó una mirada de odio increíble a la que contesté con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Ella se acercó a Jasper bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos.

—¿Te apetece subir un rato conmigo? —preguntó sonriente.

Jasper le respondió la sonrisa —claro.

—¡Genial! —lo agarró por la mano y lo arrastró por las escaleras.

Su hermana la miraba con cara enfadada. Suspiró en alto.

—¡No suspires tanto, Alie! —gritó divertida Bella desde las escaleras.

Me acomodé en el sillón que ahora tenía todo para mí y seguí viendo la película sin llegar a concentrarme. La peli acabó y yo no me había enterado de nada. A las 8 y 30 por fin Jasper regresó. Me senté para dejarle sitio y se sentó a mi lado. Suspiró.

—¿Y? —inquirí—. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

—¡Joder, Edward! Tiene novio; sólo somos amigos —aclaró—. Hemos hablado y me ha enseñado lo que se ha comprado para el viernes.

—Vamos, que te has aburrido como una ostra —me reí.

—Para nada —sonrió sincero—. Es una chica de lo más entretenida, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto.

Nos quedamos callados un rato. Y luego volvió a hablar.

—Joder —suspiró—. Esa chica tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

—¿Quién? —dudé.

—Bella, joder —contestó—. ¿Acaso no te has fijado? Deberías verla con el modelito que se ha comprado para la fiesta…

—¿Te gusta? —era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—No, no —aclaró—. Es una tía genial y podría decirse que me parece que está buena pero sólo la veo como una amiga.

Iba a replicar cuando el timbre sonó.

—¡YO VOY! —se oyó desde arriba; Bella.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras con el pijama ya puesto que consistía en unos shorts negros cortitos y una camisa también de ese color abrochada sólo con dos botones que dejaba ver su liso abdomen y un generoso escote.

Abrió la puerta para dejar ver a James ahí. ¿Qué hacía él en nuestra casa? Encima, ¿No estaban enfadados?

—Hola, preciosa —ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Cuando se soltaron ella lo cogió de la mano.

—No he traído pijama —le admitió el chico.

—No vas a necesitarlo —respondió ella con aire juguetona.

Él la volvió a besar.

Sin saber porque quise parar la escena así que carraspeé. Se separaron y me miraron.

—Buenas noches, Jasper —se despidió Bella y cogiendo la mano de su novio se fue a su habitación.

Tanto Jasper como yo nos quedamos mirando el sitio por donde habían desaparecido.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —preguntó rompiendo el silencio—. Pues si ves la ropa del viernes flipas.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Desperté con los primeros rayos de sol calentando mi piel desnuda. Al principio miré confusa alrededor para explicarme mi falta de ropa cuando recordé la noche anterior. Y sonreí, vaya si sonreí.

Miré a mi lado para ver la razón de mi sonrisa. James estaba tumbado a mi lado. Su pelo rubio reposaba en forma de abanico contrastando con el color negro de las sábanas que le tapaban sólo hasta la cintura. Y estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo.

Levanté la fina sábana que lo tapaba y me agaché para mordisquear su cadera. Soltó un leve gemido pero no abrió los ojos. Así que no corta ni perezosa me senté a horcajadas sobre él y le empecé a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja. No tardé en notar que su pequeño amigo se despertaba y luego sus manos me agarraron por la cintura.

—¿Qué clase de despertador he pedido? —preguntó sonriendo sensualmente.

—Uno que quiere que despiertes a gusto y sonriente —contesté.

—Pues he elegido de primera —se sentó en la cama pero me cogió fuerte de las caderas de manera que no cayese atrás. Y me besó.

Sonreí; me encantaba como besaba. Me aferré a su nuca para profundizar el beso mientras él me apretaba más contra su cuerpo. Jadeé un poco al sentir su dureza contra mí pero me separé sonriendo maliciosamente. Recorrí con mi mano todo su musculoso torso y James se volvió a apoderar de mis labios. Nuestros pechos se rozaban cuando empecé a bajar la mano, pero antes de llegar a mi parte favorita tocaron la puerta.

Me separé de él y gruñí en alto como advertencia pero la risita de Alice al otro lado de la puerta me puso al corriente de que no se iría.

—James voy a entrar en, exactamente, dos minutos así que más te vale estar vestido porque el que estés como Dios te trajo al mundo no me va impedir que entre —advirtió.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —me susurró mi novio al oído.

—¡Y va enserio! —chilló como si leyese su mente.

—Sí, va en serio —reí dándole un beso rápido—. Vete a ducharte, anda.

James se levantó y se metió en mi baño para ducharse, no sin antes darme una panorámica esplendida de su increíble espalda y su apetecible trasero.

Pensé en vestirme pero, ¡Que coño! Estaba en mi habitación y Alice no era una niña pequeña para saber que James no había estado en mi habitación jugando al parchís.

Rodeé mis piernas con los brazos tapándome con la sábana a la espera de que mi hermana entrase. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó a mi lado sonriente.

—¿Qué tal Bells? —preguntó como que no quería la cosa pero mirándome de una forma que delataba que esperaba algo—. ¿Que tal la noche?

—Pues he pasado una noche genial —le dije rápido—, pero no preguntes; no pienso darte detalles.

—No sigas por ese camino, hermanita, no hablaba de eso —puso cara de asco—. Quiero que me cuentes que pasó con Jasper anoche.

—¿Con Jasper? —fruncí el ceño—. Sólo hablamos y le enseñé lo que me había comprado.

—¿Segura? —me miró con ojos acusadores.

—¡Alice, tengo novio! —grité.

—¿Y que? —inquirió—. Te lo llevaste a tu habitación así de repente.

Suspiré cansina mientras oía el agua de la ducha correr.

—Alie… —gemí, algo desesperado—, tengo novio y ni pienso en ponerle los cuernos. Jasper me cae realmente bien y he de admitir que tiene un polvazo pero sólo lo veo como amigo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó acusadoramente.

—Completamente —contesté.

—¡Vale! —se puso de pies—. Me dejas más tranquila.

Y se fue de mi habitación dejándome consternada.


	12. noche de películas

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 11. Noche de películas**

**P.O.V. Jasper**

El miércoles nos mandaron un trabajo sobre cumbres borrascosas en literatura por lo que decidí pedirle a Bella su libro; según me había contado era uno de sus preferidos así que no dudaba en que lo tendría.

Subí hasta el tercer piso cuando la puerta de Edward se abrió.

—¿Querías algo? —me preguntó al verme ahí de pies.

—De ti no —reí al ver su cara—. Vengo a pedirle un libro a Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño

—Bien —contestó secamente—. Estaremos abajo, viendo una película, por si quieres venir luego. Aunque estarán los Swan también.

—Sí, luego bajo —contesté para luego tocar la puerta de Bella.

Escuché un "pasa" y abrí la puerta. En la cama estaba Bella haciendo algo raro con su rodilla.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté acercándome.

—Me la estoy vendando —explicó—. Desde que pasó lo de… bueno, eso, decidí que no podía seguir teniendo miedo a los que hacían eso y me apunté a clases de defensa personal —agachó al cabeza—. Te parecerá estúpido pero son a los únicos que tengo miedo.

—No me parece estúpido —comenté sincero—, pero, ¿Por qué te vendas las rodillas?

—El profesor es realmente duro y aunque se me da bastante bien me he llevado algún que otro golpe —se sonrojó—. ¡Pero ya sólo me quedan por subir 5 niveles para acabar!

—¿Cuántos son?

—Siete —su cara se tornó más roja aún mientras yo reía sin querer—. Bueno, pero he subido un nivel desde el lunes; no está tan mal.

—No, no, está genial —aclaré—. Sólo me ha hecho gracia.

Volvió a sonreír.

—Oye, están viendo una película abajo —informé—. ¿Te vienes?

—¡Claro!-se puso de pies—. ¡Vamos! Pero oye, ¿A que venías?

—¡Ah, si!-susurré dándome un golpe en la frente-me preguntaba si podías dejarme el libro cumbres borrascosas. Como me dijiste que era tu favorito…

—Sí, claro, está en esa balda —señaló una repleta y casi me dio mareo de ver tanto libro junto—; la tercera balda.

Bajamos charlando de cosas trascendentales hasta el salón y me dijo que iba a beber agua antes de nada. Me senté en el único sillón que quedaba. Rosalie estaba en otro de los 3 sillones de uno que había, con su pose siempre altiva; mi hermano Edward estaba en el otro.

Los Swan estaban repatingados en el sofá de tres sin dejar sitio a nadie a que se sentase.

Bella llegó y se quedó mirando a su hermana.

—Alie, no irás a hacer la de siempre, ¿No? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Venga, Bells, el suelo es muy blandito —dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Bella suspiró derrotada y fue a sentarse al suelo. Pero antes de que lo hiciera le hablé.

—Ey, Bella —se giró a verme como todos los de la sala—, ven a sentarte conmigo aquí si quieres.

—Oh, no, da igual, Jasper; estoy acostumbrada —sonrió agradecida—. Siempre me hacen lo mismo. No quiero molestarte.

—No molestas —levanté la manta que estaba tapándome para palmear mi muslo con intención de que se acercase—; no pesas nada así que será como si tuviera un muñeco encima.

—Que gracioso —murmuró sarcástica a la vez que se apoyaba cuidadosamente sobre mí para sentarse.

No sé como narices estaba sentada pero el peso de su cuerpo no reposaba en mí nada. Suspiré; esa chica era muy cabezota. Rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y tiré de ella para que cayese sobre mí todo lo larga que era.

—Jasper —se quejó pero negué tapándonos con la manta.

—No seas lerda, Bella —advertí cogiéndola por la cintura porque quería volver a quitarse—, de la forma que estabas sentada tenías que estar incomoda y yo estoy mejor así.

—Está bien —suspiró, rendida, moviéndose para estar cómoda—, pero si estás incomodo me dices.

—Tranquila; lo haré.

Colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo recosté mi barbilla en el suyo para poder ver bien la película. Se estaba cómodo de esa manera.

Pero cuando volteé para mirar a la pantalla, descubrí que todos, absolutamente todos, los de la sala nos miraban.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta ante esa escena. ¿Desde cuando eran tan amigos Bella y Jasper? Bueno todos sabíamos que eran los que mejor se llevaban pero de ahí hasta tontear de esa forma había un trecho.

En el momento en el que ella aceptó tumbarse allí, encima de él, me habían entrado ganas de quitar a mi hermano por los pelos y estar yo en su lugar. Seguido meneé la cabeza para ahuyentar esa idea de mi mente; el tener cambio de casa me estaba trastornando. ¿O era el que mi hermanastra estuviera tan sumamente buena? Me la pelaba pero no quería pensar en eso, ya bastante tenía con que Jasper se llevaba bien cuando nos teníamos un odio increíble mutuo.

A media película Alice y Emmett le dijeron a Bella que se iban a la cama.

—Vale —contestó—, yo me quedo por ahora; aquí se está a gustito.

Se giró y sonrió a Jasper, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. La sangre me hirvió. Y no, no era que me interesase Bella, ¡Que va! Es que no quería que mi querido hermano se mezclase con esa chusma.

Cuando se terminó, encendimos las luces para ver que tanto mi hermano como mi hermanastra se habían quedado dormidos juntos.

—Parece buena cuando duerme —susurró Rosalie a mi lado.

—Aja —admití sin quitar la vista de la pareja.

Nos acercamos para despertarlos. La manta había resbalado y se encontraba ahora en el suelo por lo que podía apreciar el cuerpo entero de mi _querida_ hermanastra. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue el brazo de Jasper que rodeaba la cintura de Bella sujetándola fuertemente mientras que una de las pequeñas manos de la chica estaba enlazada con la del rubio.

—Hacen buena pareja —comentó mi hermana a mi lado. Me giré mirándola con reproche—. Oye, no me mires así; sólo es un comentario.

—¡Ey! ¡Despertad! —ignoré lo dicho por Rosalie y zarandeé un poco a Bella y a Jasper.

Mi hermano abrió los ojos, confuso, pero ella en cambio murmuró algo en sueños, se revolvió y se pegó más aún al pecho de él. Fruncí el ceño al ver a Jasper sonreírla tiernamente.

—Anda, quítate a la lapa de encima y vamos a dormir —murmuré asqueado—. Déjala en el sofá; no le va a pasar nada por dormir una noche ahí.

Pero Jasper negó con la cabeza y se puso de pies con Bella en brazos. Ella en sueños se apegó más a él agarrándose por la nuca. Yo por mi parte casi gruñí.

—La voy a llevar a su habitación —aclaró al verme mirarlo con odio.

—Como quieras —acepté con desagrado y subí a mi habitación seguido de él.

Le abrí la puerta para que pasase y esperé en el umbral viendo como la depositaba suavemente en la cama de sábanas negras y le daba un beso en la frente. Al salir cerró la puerta.

—Buenas noches, hermanito —me dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.


	13. la fiesta

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 12. La fiesta**

**_P. O. V. Edward_**

Cuando el viernes llegamos después del instituto a casa, entendimos porque Emmett y Alice habían faltado a clase; estaban preparando la fiesta de esa noche.

Al abrir la puerta nos encontramos a los dos colocando los últimos preparativos para ello. La sala grande estaba decorada de forma espectacular, aunque muy colorida para mi gusto. Había una gran bola de discoteca en medio de la sala colgando. Habían quitado todos los muebles y habían dejado el centro como pista de baile dejando los costados con sillones, que me pregunté de donde narices los habían sacado.

—¡Emmy, aquí! —gritó Alice desde una sala más apartada y pequeña.

Su hermano fue adonde ella y la ayudó a poner unas cosas extrañas por la pared; esa chica se tomaba muy en serio todo.

—¿Crees que a Bella le gustará? —le preguntó algo preocupada a Emmett.

—Espero —contestó el grandullón—, porque la hemos vuelto a engañar para que le toque otra vez la sala pequeña cuando el tocaba la grande —suspiró—. Espero que no vengan tantos punkis como la última vez.

—Vendrán más —aseguró la pequeña—; ahora que sale con James vendrán todos sus amigos.

—Va a haber más punkis que normales —rió Emmett.

—Que Bells no te oiga que la llamas punki.

Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos sentamos a ver la tele un rato pues la fiesta, aunque no nos lo habían dicho ellos, empezaba a las 10 así que teníamos por delante cuatro horas para prepararnos y hacer lo que quisiéramos. A las 7 mi hermana dijo que se iba a preparar. ¡Tres horas! ¡Madre mía!

A las 8 se abrió la puerta principal y entró Bella por ella; Alice fue corriendo a por ella.

—¿Dónde has estado? —gritaba como loca—. ¡Este novio tuyo me va a volver loca! ¡Sólo tenemos dos horas para prepararnos!

Bella rió por la impaciencia de su hermana—. No estaba con James, Alie.

—Bueno, me da igual —tiró de ella para subir por la escaleras—. ¡Vamos!

—Hasta luego, Jasper —saludó, aún riendo, a mi hermano.

A las 9 ambos decidimos ir a prepararnos y para menos cuarto ya estábamos otra vez abajo.

Jasper se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camisa verde oscura mientras que yo había optado por mis pantalones nuevos de cuero, que Rosalie me había regalado y casi la había besado de la emoción, y una camisa negra. Hacía demasiado calor para llevar la chupa puesta.

Tocaron la puerta y fui yo a abrir. Me encontré con la persona que no quería ver ni en pintura; Lauren Mallory.

—¡Eddy! —gritó abrazándome—. ¡Que gusto verte!

Estuve a punto de decirle que sólo hacía unas horas que no nos veíamos y que para mi no era un gusto cuando otra chica se me abalanzó; está vez era Jessica Stanley.

—¡Hola, Eddy! —gritó.

Sus saludos se aplacaron por la llegada en masa de gente de todo el instituto, tanto de mi clase como de las superiores. La mayoría era gente normalita como Jasper, Alice, Rosalie o Emmett pero pronto llegó un grupo de personas que eran lo menos parecido a normal que conocía.

Lo lideraba James, el novio de Bella, con una veintena de chicas y chicos detrás. James y yo nos miramos con odio, no hacía falta que nos presentasen para ver que no nos íbamos a caer bien. De repente sonrió y miró por detrás de mí. Me giré para quedar boquiabierto.

Al final de las escaleras estaba mi hermanastra, sonriendo. Entonces entendí lo que mi hermano me había querido decir con lo del modelito de esa noche. ¡Llevar eso debería estar prohibido! ¡Podía provocar un paro cardiaco a cualquiera que la mirase! Se me secó la boca sólo de verla enfundada en ese traje y no fui el único; toda la sala se volteó a verla.

Ella bajó con elegancia hasta donde me encontraba junto con mi hermano y James. Se giró hacía mi hermano.

—Vas muy guapo, Jasper —le sonrió.

—Como ya te dije, tú estás impresionante —se sinceró él.

Ella soltó una risita pero frunció el ceño al girarse a mirarme y verme con pantalones de cuero. Antes de darle tiempo a decir nada James la atrapó con sus brazos y la giró hacía él.

—¿Yo no estoy guapo? —le preguntó.

—Tú estás para comerte —le contestó mirando su pecho descubierto por debajo de la chupa antes de darle un beso apasionado.

—Venga, tortolitos, quitaos de la puerta que estorbáis —ordenó Alice apareciendo de la nada.

Bella llevó a ese grupo a la sala apartada donde antes Alice y Emmett se habían debatido si le gustaría.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Estaba feliz. Esas fiestas nunca me habían gustado pero desde que Alice y Emmett habían aceptado el hacerlas mitad y mitad brincaba cuando teníamos la oportunidad de hacer una.

La sala que habían decorado estaba genial y no tardé en hacérselo saber a mi hermana pues sabía que estaba preocupada por eso.

Una de las bandas del colegio había aceptado tocar en nuestra _pequeña_ fiesta y en ese momento se encontraban tocando _If I Could Fly_ de _Helloween_.

James me estaba cogiendo algo de beber mientras que yo buscaba con la mirada a mis amigas. ¿Dónde se habían metido Inet y Sunshine?

Busqué por los alrededores pero no distinguí a mis amigas entre la multitud. A quien vi en cambio fue a Edward. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué entraba a esta sala? La música pop y así estaba en la de Alice.

Tan ensimismada estaba que cuando Inet apareció delante de mí me asusté.

—Joder, Inet, ¡Que susto! —exclamé.

—¿A quien mirabas? —preguntó siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada— Pensé que habías dicho que odiabas a tu hermanito bombón.

—Es mi hermanastro —recalqué la palabra— y lo odio. Por lo menos a ese.

—¿Cómo que por lo menos a ese? —me miró confusa.

—Mmm… ¿Me esperas un momento aquí? —asintió—. Si viene James dile que ahora vengo.

Salí corriendo a la parte de la fiesta de mis hermanos para buscar a Jasper; ya que me caía bien uno de mis hermanastros quería que mis amigas lo conociesen. Lo encontré charlando con unos mayores que sólo conocía de vista.

—¡Ey, Jasper! —llamé.

Los 4 chicos que hablaban se giraron a mirarme; todos jugadores del equipo de futbol.

—¿Querías algo Bella?- —preguntó el rubio sonriendo.

—¿No nos presentas? —se metió uno de los más altos; lo reconocí como Agustín no sequé, el capitán del equipo de futbol que traía loquitas a todas al chicas del curso superior.

—Esto… —mi hermanastro dudó—. Agustín, Bella, mi hermana, Bella, Agustín, de mi clase.

—Un placer, encanto —el chico se acercó a mí para darme dos besos pero luego no soltó mi cintura si no que bajó su mano hasta mi trasero.

—Oye, chavalín, suelta mi culo o te juro que te pateo el tuyo —amenacé.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó al soltarme—. Tiene carácter.

—Agustín, déjala —Jasper se interpuso cuando volvió a acercarse a mí—. Vamos, Bella.

Me agarró por la cintura para alejarme de allí mientras los chicos me comían con los ojos.

—Dios, que asco —murmuré—. ¿Cómo puedes juntarte con ellos?

—Me han venido a hablar —se encogió de hombros.

Llegamos adonde Inet y le presenté a Jasper.

—Pensé que dijiste que odiabas a tus hermanastros—señaló.

—Jasper es el único que vale la pena —aclaré.

—Pues bueno —mi amiga miró al rubio—. Hola, único hermanastro bombón que vale la pena de Bella; soy Inet.

—¡Inet! —reprendí mientras ella solo reía.

Jasper me miró confuso—. Ignórala.

—Como quieras —volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Voy a ver si encuentro algo de beber, luego nos vemos.

—¡Vale, Jasper! —me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando se hubo alejado Inet me habló.

—No me habías dicho que tu otro hermanastro también era un macizorro —comentó.

—Tampoco te dije que Edward lo fuera.

—¿Quién era al que has besado? —me preguntó James apareciendo de repente.

—Uno de los hijos del marido de mi madre —expliqué—. Oye, ¿Alguno ha visto a Sunshine?

En respuesta a esa pregunta el grupo dejó de tocar y se oyó una voz que hablaba por el micro.

—¡Hola, chicos! —miramos al escenario y allí vimos a nuestra amiga, hablando a grito pelado—. ¿Qué tal estáis?

La gente le respondía. Al principio pensé en la posibilidad de que estuviera borracha pero luego caí en la cuenta de que Sunshine siempre había sido así.

—¡He subido aquí para dedicarle una canción que le encanta a una de mis mejores amigas! ¡La que ha preparado esta gran fiesta! —gritaba y me puse roja porque sabía lo que venía a continuación—, y como sé que te gusta el alemán, ¡Bells, está te la dedico!

Ella sola, sin acompañamiento de música, empezó a cantar una canción de rap que se había aprendido en alemán una vez en coña. La canción era horrible, típica de canción del verano, pero era la única que se sabía en ese idioma que me encantaba.

—¿En serio te gusta esa canción? —preguntó medio horrorizado James a mi lado.

—Que va, es horrible, pero la pobre es la única que se sabe —aclaré.

—Bueno, ya vale, que esto era una broma —chilló Sunshine con el micrófono—. Como yo no se de alemán, como habréis notado, esta gran banda va a tocar de mi parte la canción que quería dedicarte —señaló al grupo a su espalda—. ¡Bells, está si va por ti!

El grupo empezó a tocar _mutter_ de _Rammstein_.

—Esto está mejor —murmuré viendo como un punto de color inquieto venía hacía nosotros.

—¡Hola!_ —_saludó abrazándonos Sunshine al llegar; iba vestida con un vestido hippie de los suyos de un color púrpura que destacaba entre todo lo negro y oscuro que había en la habitación. La cinta de su pelo parecía flotar en su negra melena.

—Tenías que sacar la cancioncita —le dije en plan enfadada en broma.

—¡Es la única que me sé! —se defendió—, Además, ¡Sé que te encanta!

—Sí, no veas cuanto.

—Bueno, perdón por no ser tan lista como tú y saber alemán —movía los brazos exageradamente mientras hablaba—, ni siquiera se lo que significa lo que he cantado.

—Mejor —todos reímos.

Hablamos durante un rato hasta que nos pusimos a bailar. Entonces mis amigas me dejaron con mi novio sola.

—Estás irresistible esta noche —me murmuró al oído.

—¿Y las otras no? —contesté en un mohín.

—Siempre —y se apoderó de mis labios.

No sé si fue el calor de la habitación, la gente de alrededor o el beso pero la temperatura subió considerablemente en ese apasionado morreo.

—Vamos arriba —susurré contra su boca cuando me soltó.

Me mordió el labio haciéndome soltar un gemido para después cogerme la mano y tirar de mí hacía las habitaciones. Él sabía que la mía estaba en el tercero por lo que subimos hasta allí. Pude ver que había gente liándose en las primeras dos plantas pero nadie subía hasta arriba.

En cuanto subimos el último escalón me estampó contra la pared y me besó apasionadamente. Gemí cuando me agarró por el trasero para elevarme y enredé las piernas en su cintura.

Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera fui consciente de cuando nos habíamos movido, pero de repente me encontraba tumbada en una cama con James encima. Solté la coleta que llevaba haciendo que el pelo cayera creando una pantalla entre nosotros y el alrededor. Pronto le quité la chupa que llevaba mientras que él besaba mi cuello y mis hombros. Cuando me desprendí de ella, James empezó a desabrochar mi corsé con rapidez y al de unos momentos éste reposaba en el suelo junto con su chupa.

—Será todo lo sexy que quieras pero odio los broches de tus corsés —comentó.

—Pero luego te gusta lo que hay debajo, ¿No?—insinué mordiéndome el labio.

—Me encanta —bajó su cabeza para lamer el borde de mi sujetador.

Solté un gemido ahogado mientras agarraba la cabeza de mi novio.

—¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? —escuchamos preguntar a una voz.

Alarmados, miramos hacia la puerta para encontrarnos a Edward allí. Miré a mi alrededor y caí en la cuenta de que no estábamos en mi habitación si no en la suya.

—¡Mierda! —musité cogiendo una sábana y tapándome.

—Oye, chavalin, ¿Puedes largarte? —preguntó James—. Estás interrumpiendo.

—Es mi habitación así que los que os largáis sois vosotros —amenazó Edward.

James me miró—. La mía es la de enfrente.

—Vamos allí y seguimos lo empezado —se acercó a besarme pero a mí ya se me había bajado todo.

—Joder, James, no —negué apartándolo—. Se me han quitado las ganas.

—Como quieras —creo que lo vi mosqueado al levantarse.

Cogió su chupa y se fue poniéndosela por el camino.

—¿Podrías irte? —grité exaltada a Edward que seguía en el umbral de la puerta mirándome—. Quiero vestirme.

—Te jodes —dijo maliciosamente.

Bufé. Me levanté y de espaldas a él me puse mi corsé. Cuando hube acabado me giré.

—¿Para qué coño has subido aquí? —pregunté violenta.

—Para nada —soltó—; me apetecía joder un rato.

—¿Y para eso nos cortas todo el rollo? —grité andando hacía él mientras reía y salía hacía abajo; lo seguí—. ¡Eres un capullo!

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

Tenía que admitir que la fiesta estaba genial. Las luces perfectas, la gente enrollada, bebida, música… ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Me lo estaba pasando genial bailando con las pocas amigas que había hecho en el instituto cuando me entró sed. Fui al apartado de las bebidas que estaba cerca de las escaleras y me serví un vaso. De repente, una mano se posó en mi cintura y me giré a ver quien era; frente a mí encontré al tal James, el novio de mi hermanastra.

—Hola, preciosa —me saludó—. Nunca te había visto, si no lo recordaría fijo.

Me quedé a cuadros. ¿Estaba filtreando comigo? ¡Pero si tenía novia!

—Me llamo Rosalie —contesté secamente.

Fui a darme la vuelta pero me jaló y me acercó a él.

—Espera —murmuró muy cerca de mi cara—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Podemos pasar un buen rato tú y yo juntos.

¿Pero este tío era imbécil o se lo hacía? ¿Qué se creía que era una cualquiera? Encima estando saliendo con mi hermana.

—Eres un capullo —solté alejándolo de mí—. ¡Tienes novia!

—Pero ella no tiene por que enterarse —ofreció.

Ahí me harté. Cogí un vaso de refresco y me acerqué a él con aire sensual.

—Sí, cariño, pero —se acercó más a mí—, da la casualidad de que ¡Es mi hermana, capullo!

Levanté el vaso y se lo tiré por encima dejándolo flipado. Hasta entonces no me percaté de que había hablado de Bella como mi hermana y no como mi hermanastra pero me daba igual.

De repente, me fijé en la espalda de James y vi a la aludida unas escaleras arriba mirándonos. Edward estaba abajo mirando también. Cuando el chico se percató de todo se giró a ver a su novia.

—Bella, preciosa —la llamó de forma seductora.

Ella se acercó lentamente, ignorando a mi hermano, y se puso en frente de James. Sin previo aviso le pegó un tortazo que me dolió hasta a mí y luego se giró para irse. James anduvo y la cogió del brazo.

—¡Eh, preciosa! —le medio rogó—. No te vayas; no es lo que parece.

—James, te lo aviso, suéltame —amenazó ella sin girarse.

—Pero eres mi novia —Bella se dio la vuelta y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le pegó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Hasta Edward gimió de dolor tapándose sus partes.

—¡Yo no soy nada tuyo! —chilló ella.

Luego levantó la cabeza para mirarme y pude ver asomar un par de lágrimas antes de que se diese la vuelta y corriera escaleras arriba.

—¡Jasper! —llamé a mi gemelo que estaba cerca pero que no se había percatado de nada—. Bella está llorando en su habitación, ¡Ve!

Mi hermano asintió y se perdió escaleras arriba. Edward había desaparecido.

—Gracias —me giré para encontrarme con Emmett a mi lado—, por defender a mi, nuestra hermanita.

—Ninguna chica debería ser tratada así —dicté ignorando el hecho de que la había tratado como de la familia—. Ahora no me vengas de majo porque nada ha cambiado.

—Te equivocas —cortó—, todo ha cambiado. Bella es mi hermana más pequeña y siempre intento defenderla, sobretodo de los chicos como James que no la convienen, y cualquiera que la ayude es amigo mío.

—Yo no soy tu amiga —negué.

—Sí lo eres —sonrió; tenía al sonrisa más bonita que había visto nunca—. Puedo ver que no eres una chica superficial como pensaba; siento haberlo pensado.

—No sé a que viene esto —murmuré confundida.

—A que me da igual si te caigo mal, tú a mí me caes bien —esa declaración me dejó boquiabierta— y si necesitas algo alguna vez no dudes en pedírmelo.

Cogió mi mano y la besó con dulzura para luego irse.

Yo me quedé mirándola oprimiéndome el pecho donde mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Me había quedado a cuadros con James. ¿Es que no veía el pedazo de novia que tenía? E iba a ligar con justo Rosalie, la defensora de mujeres. Tenía huevos la cosa.

El golpe que le propinó Bella a su, ahora, ex novio me dolió hasta a mí, y es que lo había vivido en mis propias carnes.

Me alejé de allí aún a sabiendas de que Bella ya no me perseguiría; estaba llorando en brazos de Jasper. Ese pensamiento me hizo enfadar sin saber porque.

Quise tomar un poco el aire así que salí hacía al entrada pero me congelé cuando vi a mis padres en la puerta. ¿No volvían el sábado?

—¿Qué es esto, Edward? —preguntó mi padre al verme.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceé; nos habían hecho la pillada del siglo.

Sus caras eran de un enfado impresionante y no me sorprendió cuando, ambos al mismo tiempo, gritaron.

—¡TODOS FUERA DE ESTA CASA! ¡YA! —Alice, que los había visto, quitó la música.

La gente empezó a quejarse pero nadie se atrevió a decirles nada. Cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido nos llamaron al comedor.

—Papá —empezó Rosalie—, Jasper y Bella…

—Que bajen aquí en seguida —ordenó.

—Pero están indispuestos —intentó meter baza Emmett.

—¡Me da igual! —gritó Esme haciéndonos estremecer; ella no era de las que chillaban.

Alice fue en su busca y bajaron al de cinco minutos. Pude ver a Bella con los ojos rojos de llorar pero se soltó del agarre de Jasper al llegar para disimular. Estuvo toda la charla mirando al suelo.

Esme y Carlisle nos echaron una bronca monumental, y con razón.

—Que sepáis que estamos muy decepcionados con vosotros —ese era el momento de hablar de Bella pero todos allí sabíamos que no diría ni una palabra y no por falta de ganas—, por ahora estáis castigados sin salir durante dos semanas.

—Y mañana, sábado, tampoco salís —terminaron.

Todos asentimos sin resentidos y cada uno se fue a su habitación.


	14. castigo y sentimientos a flor de piel

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 13. Castigos. Sentimientos a flor de piel**

**P. O. V. Alice**

Después de que Emmett me contase lo ocurrido con James el día anterior, el sábado me sentí en deuda con Rosalie. Así que no corta ni perezosa cogí la blusa que me había quitado el otro día y después de comprobar que Bella estaba bien fui a su habitación.

—Pasa —contentó cuando toqué la puerta.

—Hola —saludé tímidamente al entrar. Ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos—. No vengo a discutir.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

—Darte esto —le tendí la blusa, que cogió con cuidado.

—¿Qué es esto? —estaba confusa.

—Es la única forma que tengo de darte las gracias —expliqué—. ¿Sabes? Creo que Emmett te lo dijo pero él y yo siempre estamos intentando cuidar de Bella. Es la pequeña y encima la más alocada y no suele juntarse con tipos de buena calaña, y James lo era —suspiré, frustrada—. Para mi desgracia me dejé llevar por lo que ella me contaba y no hice caso a lo que de verdad sabía de él. Y no supe cuidarla.

Ella no dijo nada y yo simplemente sonreí y me di la vuelta para irme de allí.

—Alice —me llamó y me giré—, no hace falta que me agradezcas nada; lo hice encantada. Y si tengo que admitirlo —se puso roja y se mordió el labio nerviosa—, pensé en ella como una hermana pequeña a la que defender, no sé porque.

—Porque eres su hermana —sonreí—. Puede que tus hermanos no nos caigan bien más que Jasper a Bella pero tú ya eres una más.

—Gracias —agradeció—. ¿Qué tal está Bella?

—Bueno, no es su mejor momento —admití—. Pero se recupera fácil; es una chica fuerte o por lo menos eso es lo que quiere aparentar. Ya está planeando una fiesta hoy a la noche con sus amigas para ahogarse en alcohol y hablar tan mal de los tíos que les pitaran los oídos durante días.

—Pero si está castigada —recordó.

—Algo que tienes que aprender de Bella es que si quiere hacer algo hará todo lo que pueda para conseguirlo —aseguré—. Y créeme, un castigo no va impedir que salga hoy de casa.

**P. O. V. Rosalie**

Después de la conversación con Alice sentí que había ganado una nueva amiga. Decidí ir a ver que tal estaba Bella así que subí y toqué su puerta. Me abrió y me sonrió como nunca le había visto hacer.

—Hola, Rosalie, pasa —ofreció después de darme un beso en la mejilla.

—Venía a ver que tal estabas —anuncié cuando nos sentamos en su cama.

—Estoy bien —aseguró—. Es verdad que me jode pero no pienso amárgame por un tío que no merece la pena como él. ¡Hoy pienso salir a despotricar contra todos los que se me crucen!

—Ya me ha contado Alice, ya —reímos.

—Oye, no te di las gracias —dijo de pronto.

—Tranquila, lo entiendo. Pero fue un placer —aseguré—. Es verdad que estaba bueno pero no era para hacer eso.

—Tampoco te pierdes nada en la cama —se sinceró—. Se lo monta bien pero, ¡Ba! ¡No es el mejor de todos ni de coña!

Estuvimos un rato más sacándole faltas hasta que tocaron la puerta y entraron sus amigas en la habitación.

—Chicas, está es Rosalie, mi hermana —un calor me llenó el pecho al oír eso y casi me entraron ganas de llorar—. Rosalie, estás son mis dos mejores amigas; Inet y Sunshine.

—Encantada —dije levantándome—. Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar y os dejo planear todo.

—Si quieres quédate y así te vienes con nosotras —ofreció la alegre Sunshine.

—Alice no querrá; nunca quiere desobedecer y este castigo parece grave —continuó Inet.

—No, gracias, tranquilas, yo también prefiero quedarme —decliné la oferta—, pero pasároslo bien y encantada de haberos conocido.

Bajé al comedor y vi a Emmett sentado viendo la tele.

—¡Ey, Rose! —me llamó—. ¡Ven a ver la tele conmigo!

Sentí que me sonrojaba mientras me acercaba y me sentaba en la otra esquina del sofá.

—¡No te vayas tan lejos, mujer, que no muerdo! —dijo acercándome a él cogiendo mi cintura—. ¿Qué quieres ver?

—Mientras no sean cotilleos —solté.

—¡Uoa! Pensé que te gustaría ver la prensa rosa —comentó divertido—; Te pega mucho.

—Ya ves; nunca juzgues por el envoltorio —recordé la frase que me encantaba porque siempre me pasaba a mí.

—Que curioso; esa frase siempre la dice Bella —sonrió y mi corazón dio un vuelco—. Más te vale parecerte a ella sólo en eso y a Alice solo en la obsesión por la moda.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté curiosa.

—Porque son mis hermanas —aclaró—. Tú en cambio no eres de mi sangre y me atraes un huevo.

Mi cara ardió. ¡Me estaba diciendo que lo atraía! Dios, ¿Por qué me ponía así? Ni siquiera me gustaba él. ¿O sí?

**P.O.V. Bella**

Después de quedar con mis amigas estuve todo el día en mi habitación con Alice. Ella me eligió como modelito una falda escocesa roja y negra a cuadros con una camiseta negra algo escotada por encima y unas botas altas en los pies. Estuvimos planeando todo y decidimos que después de cenar me "iría a dormir" y ella les convencería para irse a dormir antes de a las 11 que había quedado.

Y en ese momento ahí estaba yo, a las 6 de la mañana, volviendo a casa borracha como una cuba. Iba haciendo eses hacia la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a mis padres. Sin embargo casi grité un improperio cuando al llegar a la puerta descubrí que no tenía llaves.

Rodeé la casa para descubrir que, como nunca antes había hecho, esa noche había cerrado la ventada de mi cuarto.

—Mierda —musité.

Seguí dando vueltas para ver que, por desgracia, las ventanas de mis hermanos también estaban cerradas menos una. ¿Adivináis cual? Sí, la de Edward. ¡Que casualidad!

Sopesé las posibilidades: entrar por la ventana de Edward como mil veces había hecho por la mía (no era la primera vez que me escapaba) o llamar al timbre y seguramente despertar a Esme y Carlisle.

No había que ser muy listo para saber que la mejor opción era la de la ventana así que costando, empecé a trepar por el árbol que había cerca del cristal. Aunque siempre había sido buena en deportes, las botas y el alcohol en vena no ayudaban para nada en esa escalada matutina.

Al final, conseguí poner el pie en el alfeizar de la ventana y entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de mi odioso hermanastro.

Me quité las botas antes de entrar dentro y caminando de cuclillas fui hacía la puerta con tan mala suerte que, al no ver, se me enganchó un pie en la alfombra y caí de bruces.

Oí unos pasos cerca de mí y al darme la vuelta quedando bocarriba me encontré con la cara confusa de Edward.

—¿Bella? —preguntó sin entender.

Sin poder evitarlo el alcohol tuvo efecto en mí y me dio un ataque de risa. Me tapé la boca a sabiendas de que si no despertaría a toda la familia. De repente me cogió de los hombros y me levantó para luego estamparme contra la pared; la risa se cortó.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dije intentando soltarme.

—¿Qué coño haces en mi habitación? —preguntó ignorándome.

—¡Sólo intentaba llegar hasta mi habitación! —aclaré—. hHe salido y me he dejado las llaves.

Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su cara mientras seguía sosteniéndome contra la dura pared.

—Podría delatarte ahora mismo a nuestros padres —murmuró despacito el cabrón de él.

—¿Lo vas a hacer? —cuestioné sin dejarme intimidar.

—No —sonrió—; no soy así y algún día tendré ese favor para mí.

—Kindisch kind —gruñí en alemán.

—Dumm überheblich —me contestó con un perfecto acento.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¡Mi hermanastro sabía alemán!

—No eres la única que sabe alemán —sonrió muy pagado a sí mismo al ver mi cara de asombro.

Lo miré con cara de odio.

—Sei meine droge, klein —susurró acercándose.

No sabía si iba de bromas o de verdad pero no pensaba comprobarlo —_Nie._

Sonrió de manera perversa con esa sonrisa torcida suya. Temblé; me daba "miedo" lo que estuviera pensando.

Y entonces se acercó de golpe y me besó. Yo, viendo que no sería capaz de soltarme en el estado en el que estaba, le correspondí con furia. Quería joderle, hacerle daño, que se arrepintiese de lo que estaba haciendo, así que, sin sentirme mal, le mordí con fuerza el labio inferior. Gimió mientras notaba en mi boca el sabor de la sangre y pensé que me soltaría.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Me rodeó con sus grandes brazos y me alzó.

Entonces me llevó hasta la cama y me tumbó echándose encima de mí. Me soltó de su agarre y jadeé cuando me empezó a besar otra vez. Sin saber porque mis brazos, ahora sueltos, se alzaron y mis manos se enredaron detrás de su nuca.

_Puto alcohol y su manera de hacerme revolucionar las hormonas_, pensé.

Me estaba dando el lote con mi hermanastro.

_¡Dios!, _maldije en mi mente, _esto no está bien._

Pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y mi boca sólo se movía para acompasar el beso con sus labios. La verdad es que besaba de infarto.

Sólo cuando una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura para posarse en mi muslo reaccioné.

—Para —ordené cogiendo su mano con una de las mías.

Se separó y me miró aún sonriendo maliciosamente. Pero no me soltó, si no que hizo presión en mi muslo por debajo de mi mano. Gemí.

—Para —repetí ahogadamente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—No te aproveches —advertí—; no estoy en condiciones y lo sabes.

—¿No te crees capaz de aguantar mi ritmo? —bromeó.

—En el estado en el que estoy creo que más bien me quedaría con ganas de más —solté sin pensar y acto seguido me tapé la boca con la mano libre—. ¡Mierda! ¡Puto alcohol!

Edward rió y volvió a acercarse para besarme mientras que su mano intentaba subir más arriba de mi muslo.

—¡Para, joder! —chillé empujándolo con la poca fuerza que tenía pero par mi sorpresa él se apartó.

Me levanté, mareándome y perdiendo el equilibrio, pero no dejé que Edward me tocase, y él, ni siquiera hizo ademán de ayudarme.

Casi me caí intentando llegar a la puerta pero lo conseguí. La abrí y me di la vuelta.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —amenacé todo lo seria que pude aunque no me quedó muy convincente por mi estado de ebriedad.

Salí hacía mi habitación escuchando a Edward reírse de mí.

Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza me mataba al despertar. Bajé a desayunar y me senté en mi sitio de siempre mientras oía hablar a Alice con Emmett sobre algo que no atinaba a escuchar.

Yo me sobaba las sienes con intención de apaciguar el intenso martilleo que caía sobre ella. Estaba absorta en hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza por lo que no me di cuenta que alguien había entrado hasta que estuco detrás de mí y me susurró al oído.

—Guten Morgen, meine droge —murmuró bajito para que nadie le oyese.

Luego se sentó enfrente de mí para desayunar mientras seguía sonriendo victorioso mientras yo lo fulminaba con la murada.

Edward ya estaba ganando demasiados asaltos.

* * *

*Kindisch kind=niño infantil

*Dumm überheblich=idiota arrogante.

*Sei meine droge, klein=Se mi droga pequeña.

_*_Nienunca.

*Guten Morgen, meine droge= Buenos días, mi droga.


	15. coches y amor buena combinación

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 14. Coches y amor, buena combinación**

**P. O. V. Emmett**

—Venga, Alie, por favor —rogué por enésima vez.

—¡Que no! —cerró su puerta en mis narices.

Vi a Bella bajar las escaleras hacía el salón y la seguí.

—¡Bells! ¡Bells! —la llamé—. ¿Quieres…?

—¡Te tengo dicho que no voy a acompañarte a esos eventos! —gritó a la vez que salía dando un portazo de casa.

Derrotado, me fui a sentar al sofá donde estaban viendo la tele los gemelos. Me tiré al lado de Rosalie suspirando.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó ella viendo mi decepción.

—Tengo dos entradas para el campeonato de carreras de coches "Car Star" y para entrar luego al museo de coches —expliqué—. Ninguno de mis amigos puede venir y mis hermanas no me hacen el favor.

—¿El campeonato de carreras de coches "Car Star"? —le brillaban los ojos—. ¿El que sólo se celebra una vez cada 15 años y es la primera y última vez que vendrá aquí?

—Sí —contesté—. ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Qué si lo conozco? —gritó eufórica—.¡Llevo desde los tres años oyendo sobre él pero nunca he encontrado con quien ir o verlo! Jasper me solía acompañar a regañadientes pero deje de obligarlo…

—¿Te gustan los coches? —me sorprendí.

—¡Me chiflan! —chilló.

—Le vuelven loca —avisó Jasper—. Ten cuidado o se pondrá a hablar de coches y no parará.

—¿Quieres venir? —ofrecí.

—¿Estás de coña? —negué con la cabeza—. ¡Claro que quiero!

Se lanzó a mí y me besó repetidas veces en las mejillas. Cuando me soltó el dije a que hora sería y se fue a preparar corriendo.

Sonreí; esa chica me gustaba de verdad.

**P.O.V. Rosalie**

¡Estaba en Car Star! Me sentía en el cielo y encima con Emmett a mi lado. Después de ese día ya podía morir tranquila.

Durante el trayecto fuimos en su esplendido Jeep; quería llevar mi M3 pero encima de que me había invitado no iba a ser descortés. Lo alabé todo lo que pude por sus cambios y retoques, y le hablé de mi BMW. A él le gustaban tanto los coches como a mí (bueno tanto no pero bastante también como para poder tener una conversión con él acerca de ellos) así que durante todo el trayecto hablamos sobre ellos. Era fascinante conocer por fin a alguien con mis mismos intereses.

Las entradas para la carrera eran de primera fila. Casi me da un patatús al verme tan cerca de esos coches tan perfectos. Babeaba, literalmente, por ellos. Escuché una risa a mi lado y me giré para ver a Emmett riendo silenciosamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté al ver que me observaba.

—Nada, se nota que te encantan los coches —dijo—; estás babeando.

—No sabes lo que supone para mí estar aquí, Emmett —me sinceré—. Muchas gracias por traerme, de verdad.

—Ha sido un placer —aseguró de forma galante—, pero a cambio quiero un favor.

—¿El qué? —_ya decía yo que era muy bueno para ser verdad_.

—Luego me dejas invitarte a cenar.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestioné incrédula—. ¿No prefieres que te pague la entrada o algo?

—No, yo quiero invitarte a cenar —se quejó con un mohín.

_¡Que rico está cuando se pone en plan infantil!,_ pensé, _¡Basta, Rosalie! Deja de pensar esas cosas._

—Me encantaría —acepté gustosa.

**P. O. V. Emmett**

Cenamos en un restaurante llamado _La bella Italia_, que me había recomendado Alice la última vez que quise llevar a cenar a una chica.

Fue una cena agradable; ella pidió raviolis con queso y yo una pizza hawaiana. Hablamos sobre todo en general; me contó de su vida antes de venir a nuestra casa y yo le hablé sobre la mía.

Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con una chica. No era una chica como las que solían ser aquellas que tenían su cuerpazo; no era ni fría, ni tonta, todo lo contrario.

Después de la cena decidimos ir para casa pues al día siguiente teníamos clase y si no Esme se preocuparía y ninguno quería eso así que nos montamos en mi jeep y conduje hasta casa.

Cuando se bajó me miró.

—Lo he pasado genial, Emmett —me dijo—. Muchas gracias por llevarme.

—Ha sido un placer —le cogí al mano y se la volví a besar como en la fiesta—. Es agradable tener a alguien con quien salir así aparte de mis hermanas.

Me sonrió y yo a ella. Me acerqué un poco y se puso seria.

—Rosalie —llamé.

—Dime.

—Hay algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde hace tiempo y quería pedirte permiso para hacerlo —murmuré.

—¿El que? —preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Me preguntaría si —empecé—. ¿Puedo darte un beso?

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y no dijo nada. No sabía si eso significaba un no o un sí pero yo necesitaba saberlo. Así que me acerqué más a ella y le acaricié la mejilla. Cerró los ojos por un momento para abrirlos después y clavarlos en mí.

Dispuesto a saber su contestación agaché la cabeza un poco en dirección a la suya; si se apartaba lo entendería pero sino, la besaría. No se apartó ni un milímetro así que acorté la distancia que nos separaba y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Al instante subió sus manos y las enredó detrás de mi nuca mientras yo la sujetaba firme pero suavemente de la cintura. Cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, pude notar su corazón latir violentamente contra su pecho lo que hizo que el mío reaccionara igual.

Ese estaba siendo el mejor beso que nunca había dado y recibido. Pero alguien carraspeó en mi espalda y nos separamos al instante jadeando un poco.

Mi hermana más pequeña se encontraba ahí cruzada de brazos y golpeando el pie contra el suelo rítmicamente.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó después de unos segundos en los que nadie habló.

—Esto… enana, verás —balbuceé.

—¿Desde cuando balbuceas, Emmy? —cuestionó sorprendida descruzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

_¿Por qué estoy nervioso? ¡Por que estoy nervioso!,_ grité para mis adentros, _no, nada, es que me acabas de pillar besando a mi hermana, sólo eso pero, ¡baaaa!_

—Pues…Rosalie…yo…hermanos… —no me salía anda coherente y al parecer Rosalie estaba congelada por la pillada.

—No sois hermanos, Emmy —aclaró Bella—, y me alegro de que estéis juntos.

—Bella, yo…lo siento es que…espera —paré—. ¿Has dicho que te alegras?

—¡Claro! —exclamó ella—. Rosalie es la mejor chica que he conocido nunca y ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó Rosalie detrás de mí.

—Sí —sonrió—, pero mejor que se lo digáis a todos y que no os pillen como yo. Alice y mamá te matarían si no se lo contaras; ya sabes como son.

—Gracias, enana —me alegraba saber que la persona que siempre tenía más dudas sobre mis amores aceptaba a la primera a Rosalie; los demás serían mucho más fáciles.

—De nada, grandullón —dijo riendo—. Me voy a la cama, ¡Hasta mañana, parejita!

Se dio la vuelta para irse cuando la llamé.

—¡Enana! ¿De donde vienes? —pregunté y después fruncí el ceño—. Pensé que habías cortado con el capullo de James.

—No me hables de ese; que asco —miró a Rosalie y le guiñó un ojo—. Vengo de trabajar. Ahora soy camarera en el Rock Star de tarde-noche.

—Ah —fue lo único que supe decir.

—No tardéis en entrar; mamá está esperándome y os toca hablar con ella —dicho esto entró dentro.

Me giré a ver a Rosalie quien me sonrió tímidamente.

—Hemos superado a la más difícil —comenté.

—Bella es la que más trabas te ponía, ¿Verdad? —asentí—. Me cae bien.

—Es especial —corroboré.

—Y ahora, ¿Qué va a pasar? —fruncí el ceño—. Me refiero a, tú y yo…

—Lo que tú quieras —aseguré—. Ya sabes lo que siento por ti, pero nunca se me ha dado bien pedir para salir a las chicas.

—¿Quieres pedirme para salir?—preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

—Claro —afirmé—. ¿No pensarás que eres un beso y ya está?

—Pues…

—No contestes —silencié sus labios poniendo mi dedo encima—. Ahora eres mi novia.

Sonrió y la volví a besar.


	16. nuevas amistades y pelea entre hermanas

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 15. Nuevas amistades, pelea de hermanas**

**P. O. V. Alice**

Desde hace dos días que Emmett y Rosalie estaban saliendo.

Al principio a todos nos había chocado, bueno a todos menos a Bella que entró feliz aquella noche diciendo que nos esperaba una gran sorpresa. Efectivamente, 15 minutos más tarde toda la familia, incluyendo mamá y Carlisle, estábamos con la boca abierta mirando incrédulos a nuestros hermanos.

A Bella y a mí nos encantaba la idea y los demás había terminado por aceptarlo.

Las clases fueron normales. Aquel día estaba volviendo de mi clase de álgebra cuando se me cruzó Julio Smith, uno de los jugadores del equipo de hockey.

_¡Oh, no!,_ pensé.

Julio había estado detrás de mí durante meses, desde el año pasado, y aunque yo le daba largas él seguía intentándolo. Le había dicho que no mil veces, de forma sutil, directamente… y ya no sabía como hacérselo entender.

—Hola, Alice —saludó en un intento de sonar atrayente que, como siempre, no resultaba.

—Hola, Smith —contesté cansinamente; ese panorama no me gustaba y cansaba.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó esta vez.

_Bueno, puede que haya dejado de intentarlo_, pensé ingenuamente,_ no me ha salido con ello seguido._

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Perfecto ahora que estás tú —_ahí vamos otra vez_—. ¿Te apetecería venir conmigo al cine hoya la tarde?

—Smith —murmuré con voz monótona—, no quiero nada contigo, te lo he dicho mil veces. Y menos ahora.

—¿Menos ahora? —_menos nunca pazguato_—. ¿Acaso tienes novio?

—Yo…

—¡Ey, Smith! —una voz a mis espaldas me hizo callar.

Cuando me giré para ver quien lo había llamado, me encontré con mi hermanastro más pequeño; Edward. Venía con su típico andar medio chulito y su ahora inseparable chupa de cuero.

—Cullen —saludó Julio cuando mi hermanastro llegó a nuestro lado.

—Venía a decirte que hay entrenamiento mañana a las 7 —me miró confuso—. ¿Qué haces con Alice?

—Le pido para salir —volvió a mirarme—. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?

—Smith te he dicho mil veces que no.

—Venga, Alice.

—Déjala en paz, Smith —ordenó Edward de repente.

Eso me sorprendió horrores y creo que también a Julio.

_—¿Por qué? —_cuestionó el otro—. ¿_Acaso es tu novia?_

_¡Si hombre!,_ pensé riéndome en mi interior, ¡_Llevamos saliendo como 4 años!_

Pero lo siguiente que pasó me dejó más sorprendida que la inesperada pareja de Emmett y Rosalie. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura y besó mi cabeza levemente.

—Sí, lo es —mi cara debía de ser un auténtico poema.

—Pues nadie lo diría —dijo señalándome—; está blanca como el papel.

—Vamos, cariño —Edward me movió un poco—, ya no hace falta que escondamos nuestro amor. Dile que estamos juntos.

—Esto…sí, sí —era la única forma de que me dejase en paz.

—Está bien —aceptó Julio a regañadientes—, ya la dejo.

En cuanto desapreció de mi vista me giré y miré interrogante a Edward.

—Odio a ese imbécil —se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, imagino —agradecí bajito.

—Es un placer molestar a ese tipejo —comentó—. Encima le rondó a Rosalie los primeros días.

—¿Sabes? —me miró, alejando su mirada del corredor—. No pareces tan malo.

—¿Y quien dice que lo sea?-frunció el ceño.

—Bella —contesté como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Él bufó.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Después de molestar a Smith acompañé a Alice al comedor a comer algo. Cogimos un par de sándwiches y nos dirigimos afuera a hablar un rato. La verdad es que me cayó genial. Al finalizar el recreo nos habíamos contado nuestra vida y nos hablábamos como si nos conociésemos y fuésemos amigos desde siempre.

Me pidió que la llevase a casa después de clase ya que Emmett se iría al cine con Rosalie y Bella llevaba a Jasper.

—No te cae bien, ¿Verdad? —pregunté cuando torció el morro ante la mención de mi hermano.

—No —Jasper la molestaba realmente—. Y no seas como mi hermana e intentes convencerme de lo contrario.

—¡A mí que me registren! —solté levantando las manos en modo de rendición.

La recogí en el aparcamiento y pudimos comprobar que no quedaba nadie de nuestra familia. Antes de ir a casa pasamos por el supermercado a buscar un par de cosas que Esme me había pedido. Llegamos bastante tarde y pude comprobar que Alice era maniática hasta de compras de comida.

Cuando abrimos la puerta nos quedamos congelados mirando al comedor, o mejor dicho me quedé congelado. Allí estaban otra vez, mi hermano y mi hermanastra acurrucados. La sangre volvió a hervirme.

—¿Pensáis ayudar? —pregunté violentamente.

Jasper, que había estado mirando a Bella tiernamente, levantó la mirada viéndome por primera vez mientras que ella sólo miraba aburrida.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? —siseó levantándose del sofá—. ¿No puedes tú con ello?

—Bella, deja de joder y ven a ayudar —repuso Alice a mi lado—. Deberías dejar de acercarte tantísimo a ese; puede que el imbécil te pegue la gilipollez.

—Alice, déjale en paz —defendió la chica a mi hermano—, deja de vacilarle.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó algo enfadada la duendecillo—. tú siempre te metes con Edward.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa Edward?

—Desde que lo he conocido y me cae bien —la sorprendió Alice.

—¡Venga, no me jodas! —exclamó Bella—. Alice, es el enemigo

—Te recuerdo que te llevas bien con Jasper —soltó su hermana mordaz.

—¡Es distinto! —chilló ya enfadada.

—¿Por qué?

Bella miró a Jasper unos instantes para luego desviar su mirada a la chica.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —contestó cortante.

Alice se tensó y pude apreciar que el tono de su voz y su mirada se endurecían.

—Entonces tampoco es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga con Edward —respondió borde; creo que le molestaba que Jasper supiera algo de su hermana que ella no sabía—. Así que déjame en paz.

—Muy bien —Bella se movió un poco—. Haz lo que te de la puta gana.

Cruzó el salón y subió corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Lo haré! ¡NIÑATA CONSENTIDA Y MALEDUCADA!

Jasper corrió escaleras arriba y bufé. ¿Es que siempre le tenía que ir detrás?

Pero estaba confuso. Habría jurado que Bella y Alice eran las mejore hermanas del mundo, y ahora. ¿Estaban peladas por mí?

**P. O. V. Bella**

No lo podía creer. ¡Alice era amiga de Edward! Después de lo que me había hecho.

Estaba muy enfadada con ella; me había traicionado y sabía que ella también conmigo aunque tenía la certeza de que era porque sabía que Jasper sabía algo y ella no. Pero, ¡No podía decírselo! Se preocuparía demasiado.

Aún no comprendía porque le caía mal Jasper. ¡Era tan mono!

Hablando del rey de Roma, entró en ese momento a mi habitación después de tocar y decirle que entrase.

Intentó convencerme de que era mi hermana y de que le dijese porque me caía tan mal Edward pero no pude explicarle más cuando me preguntó que putadas me había hecho.

¡No pensaba decirle a nadie que lo había besado! Aunque fuese bajo efectos del alcohol.


	17. el pacto de amigos

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 16. El pacto de amigos**

**P. O. V. Emmett**

Cuando bajé a la mañana, me encontré a Bella bajando las escaleras también.

—Buenos días, enana —saludé despeinándola.

—¡Emmett! —se quejó llamándome por el nombre que siempre usaba para gritarme—. Buenos días.

—¿Qué tal la noche? —pregunté.

—Podría haber estado mejor —contestó en un murmullo fastidiada.

—¿Pues?

—Hay gente que da asco —dijo con tono.

Reí imaginando de quien se trataba pero no pregunté. Entramos a la cocina donde estaban los Cullen. Bella entró y saludó a Rosalie y a Jasper para luego ir a coger leche de la nevera.

De repente, entró Alice a la cocina y nos saludó a Rosalie, a mí y a ¿Edward? Luego fue a la nevera y cogió zumo sin siquiera mirar a Bella, que se sentó al lado de Jasper y empezaron a hablar animadamente mientras la duendecillo iba con Edward.

Miré confuso a Rosalie que estaba igual que yo.

¿Desde cuando Alice se hablaba con Edward? Y, ¿Por qué mis hermanas se miraban con tanto odio?

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunté desconcertado.

—Te lo he dicho antes, Emmy —dijo Bella—. Hay gente que da asco.

Más tarde pude entender el enfado de Bella.

**P. O. V. Bella**

La semana fue dura y agradecí que llegase el viernes.

Mamá y Carlisle (Aún no era capaz de llamarlo papá, aunque había sido mucho mejor que mi padre verdadero que nos abandonó al nacer yo) se fueron hasta el mediodía siguiente. La cosa era que tenían que haberse ido todo el fin de semana pero desde lo de la fiesta no nos dejaban lo suficiente solos para que nos diese tiempo a organizar nada.

Llegué después del trabajo agotada. No habría salido de fiesta aunque no estuviese castigada (desde el día de mi escapada había obedecido a mi madre rigurosamente). Llegué y dije que me iba a la cama; ni siquiera tenía hambre.

Fui a mi habitación, me duché y me puse mi pijama corto; unos shorts negros y una camisa del mismo color de botones. Aunque afuera hacía bastante frío en casa se estaba a gusto y debajo de mis mantas tendría calor.

Nada más tumbarme en la cama me quedé dormida.

Unos violentos ruidos me despertaron cuando ya era de noche. Miré al reloj para ver que eran las 3 de la mañana. Gruñí y me tapé con la almohada con intención de intentar conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Entonces alguien abrió mi puerta apresuradamente haciendo que me envarase para soltarle un par de improperios a aquella persona que estaba perturbando mi sueño. ¡Estaba agotada! ¿Es que nadie lo entendía?

Pero fruncí el ceño al ver a mi hermano entrar a trompicones hasta mí con Rosalie sobre un hombro. Ella repicaba con sus dedos, aburrida.

—¿Qué coño haces, Emmett? —gruñí molesta.

—¡Levanta, enana! —dicho eso me alzó con su brazo libre y me puso en el hombro donde no estaba Rosalie.

—¡Emmett! ¡Bájame! —exigía yo.

—No te va a hacer caso —avisó la rubia con voz monótona—; yo ya lo he intentado y no lo he conseguido.

—¡Todos fuera! ¡Todos fuera! —gritaba mi hermano.

—¡Pero que pasa! —chillé desesperada viendo como bajaba las escaleras.

—¡La casa está en llamas! —gritaba—. ¡Todos fuera!

Salió al exterior y nos soltó en el suelo haciendo que cayese. Luego volvió dentro.

—¿Adonde cree que va? —preguntó Rosalie aterrada pero Jasper que estaba detrás nuestro al sujetó.

—Va a llamar a los bomberos —explicó—. Tranquila, sólo se ha incendiado tu habitación y mía.

Emmett volvió al de unos instantes un poco más calmado. Corrió a abrazar a Rosalie, quien lo estrechó también. Yo me quedé en donde estaba, al lado de Edward y Jasper pues Alice se había ido a dormir a casa de una amiga.

Los bomberos no tardaron en llegar y se metieron en la casa al instante.

Una brisa hizo que mi piel se erizase; llevaba un pijama de verano y fuera hacía mucho frío. Encima mi hermano no me había dado tiempo ni siquiera a coger una chaqueta y ahí estaba yo congelándome.

De repente unos brazos me rodearon y al girarme vi a Jasper. Me di la vuelta y escondí la cara en su pecho desnudo mientras él frotaba mi espalda intentando que el calor volviese a mí. Aún así, tenía la certeza de que él tenía más frío que yo.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Edward mirándonos con furia.

**P. O. V. Jasper**

Cuando todo acabó, los chicos nos quedamos pidiendo explicaciones a los bomberos y la policía los que nos dijeron que la causa del incendio había sido un cortocircuito.

Después de que se fueran, Emmett subió a su habitación, donde dormiría con Rosalie, mientras que yo me sentaba en el sofá dado que mi habitación no había sobrevivido. Edward se sentó a mi lado.

—¿No vas a dormir? —pregunté.

—Pensaba quedarme un rato contigo —titubeó—, para hablar.

—¿Hablar de que? —dije confuso.

—De… —se calló al ver a Bella bajar por las escaleras.

Ella me miró y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó—. ¿No duermes?

—Mi habitación ha muerto —contesté intentando sonar chistoso—. Edward se ha desvelado y yo dormiré aquí en el sofá.

—No vas a dormir ahí —murmuró ella con expresión muy seria.

—No tengo más remedio —me encogí de hombros.

—Claro que sí —me tomó la mano y tiró de mí hasta levantarme—. Ven, anda; duermes conmigo que mi cama es de matrimonio.

A Edward se le desencajó la mandíbula por las palabras escuchadas. A mí no me parecía tan grave; Bella era mi mejor amiga.

—No quiero molestarte, Bella —susurré.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que prácticamente me obligaste a echarme encima de ti el día de las películas? —me recordó—. Me debes una.

Reí pero acepté.

Media hora más tarde ambos estábamos metidos en su cama hablando y riendo animadamente. Ninguno tenía sueño.

—Y entonces me caí de culo y todo el mundo se descojonó de mí —cuando acabé de contarle eso, Bella se puso a reír histéricamente—. No te rías; dolió.

—Lo siento, Jasper —me besó la mejilla—. Es que te imagino y me entra la risa.

La conversación derivó al tema de sus ex novios.

—Oye, Bella —llamé—, ¿Qué pasó con el tal Thomas? Escuché a Emmett maldecirlo el primer día que llegamos.

—Era un hijo de puta —masculló—. _Es_ un hijo de puta.

—¿Sería mucho pedir que me contases porque? —su semblante cambió a serio y rectifiqué—. Da igual, Bella, no te pongas seria por favor. No quería molestar ni ser cotilla.

—No, da igual; me siento bien contándotelo —aseguró—. Verás, yo salí con Thomas tres meses y al de ese tiempo me pidió…hacer el amor —se estremeció, como si el sólo recuerdo fuese doloroso—. Yo no me sentía preparada así que le dije que no y el muy cabronazo me dejó para irse con una de las animadoras sin cerebro que le daba lo que quería. Pero lo peor de todo es que yo estaba muy pillada por él y no quería perderlo, así que fui detrás de él como una boba y le dije que haría el amor con él si volvía conmigo.

Lanzó un largo suspiró y pareció costarle seguir. Estaba por decirle que podía dejarlo si quería cuando continuó con su historia.

—Aceptó. Fue mi primera vez —su voz fue bajando de tono—. No fue romántico. El capullo de él me llevó al acantilado en coche y allí perdí mi virginidad. Y encima después de eso decidió que Sara, la animadora, lo hacía mejor que yo y me dejó.

—¡Que cabrón! —solté al acabar el relato—. No me extraña que Emmett lo zurrase; yo también lo habría hecho.

—Gracias, Jasper —me abrazó—. Bueno, ¿Y tú que? ¿Dejaste novia en tu ciudad?

—Para nada —reí.

—¿No? Pues aquí tienes más de una candidata —comentó—. Inet te ha echado el ojo y hasta a Shinny le gustas.

—No es por ofender, Bella, pero no dudaría ni un asalto con tus amigas —me sinceré—. Ni con tus amigas ni con nadie.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Eres guapo. ¿Eres gay?

—No, no, no es eso —negué—. Es que bueno, yo soy…virgen.

—¿En serio? —asentí—. Por tu cara buenazo no me sorprende pero podrías conseguir a cualquier chica que te propusieras.

—Eso da igual —frunció el ceño, confusa—. Verás, Bella, no es que no haya tenido oportunidades para ello. Lo que pasa es que… ¡Joder, que difícil es esto! Tengo… pánico escénico.

—¿Qué? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Soy tonto, ¿Verdad? —cerré los ojos—. Tengo 19 años y soy virgen porque tengo miedo a hacer las cosas mal. Y no es que no quiera, mi libido me lo pide. ¡Soy penoso!

Reí amargamente pero no estaba preparado para lo que pasó luego. Abrí los ojos al sentir un peso encima de mí y encontré a Bella sentada a horcajadas encima.

—Bella, ¿Qué…? —no sabía ni siquiera que era lo que quería preguntar.

—Jasper, te debo mi vida —murmuró en mención de que la salvase del violador—, y quiero devolverte el favor; quiero ayudarte.

—Pero, Bella, yo…tú… —balbuceé.

—Jasper, ¿Sientes algo por mí? —inquirió.

—Esto… Eres muy guapa pero… —puso una mano en mis labios.

—Vale; sólo eso —se acercó un poco más a mí—. ¿Te atraigo? Digo en plan para acostarte conmigo.

_¿Cómo puede preguntarme eso? ¿Va en serio?,_ me pregunté mentalmente, _¿Acaso había en el planeta algún gilipollas que no quisiera acostarse con ella? ¡Está tremenda!_

—Yo…

—Jasper, quiero ayudarte —repitió—. Te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad única. Quiero quitarte ese miedo para que cuando encuentres a la chica que te guste puedas hacerlo sin problemas.

—Bella, no quiero que te sientas obligada —murmuré, aún algo confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando—. No quiero que te sientas en deuda conmigo, no es necesario que pases por eso.

—Jasper —rió—, tienes un polvazo de alucine; no voy a pasarlo mal.

Sentí mi cara arder y a ella aguantar una risa.

—Bella… yo… —no pude hablar por lo que hizo.

Cogió mis manos, que reposaban en el colchón, y las colocó en sus muslos desnudos, muy cerca de su trasero. Mi cuerpo de hombre reaccionó al instante y se me puso dura.

—Vas a tener que ponerme mejores excusas para que no haga esto ya que tu cuerpo parece bastante dispuesto a ello —advirtió divertida—. Sé que no es moral; habría sido lo primero que hubieras dicho.

Encima de estar buenísima, lista. Pero no quería que se arrepintiese de eso o luego se sintiera mal. Yo no iba a enamorarme de ella; era mi mejor amiga.

Iba a replicar cuando sus labios me silenciaron.

Vale; esa chica besaba de muerte.

Estaba quieto, a la espera de que se diera cuenta de que eso sólo sería un polvo de ayuda y que luego podría ser incómodo al vernos, pero en vez de eso, mordisqueó mi labio inferior haciendo que soltase un gemido involuntario. Aprovechó eso para adentrar su lengua en mi cavidad y entonces mis hormonas masculinas se despertaron y mi cuerpo cobró vida propia.

Mi mano derecha voló hasta su cintura atrayéndola más a mí mientras que la izquierda empezó a masajear su muslo delicadamente. Bella gimió en mi boca lo que hizo que yo soltase otro gemido en respuesta.

—Haz… lo que creas…que debes…hacer —murmuró entre jadeos—. No… te preocupes…por hacerlo…bien o mal.

Sin dejar de besarme, acariciaba mi pecho desnudo con maestría y yo jadeaba de vez en cuando. Nos faltó al aire pero ella empezó a besarme el cuello, los hombros y luego el pecho. Mis manos fueron soltando los botones de su camisa descubriendo unos pechos de lo más apetecibles.

La volví a agarrar de la cintura y bajé la cabeza para succionar su pezón. Se arqueó por el placer, lo que me instó a hacerlo con algo más de fuerza mientras que masajeaba su otro seno por la mano. Bella jadeaba y se movía adelante y atrás haciendo que mi erección creciese.

Me empujó para tumbarme, ya que ambos estábamos sentados, y bajó sus manos para quitarme el pantalón de pijama dejándome completamente desnudo; no llevaba calzoncillo.

Entonces, empezó a acariciarme el miembro haciendo que soltase gemidos entrecortados y cerrase los ojos por el placer.

Era raro pensar que me dejase llevar por aquella chica cuando ninguna de mis antiguas novias había conseguido que me dejase hacer tanto. Bella era una diosa; una diosa de amiga.

Estaba apunto de venirme así que decidí actuar. La cogí de las caderas y la volteé quedando yo encima. Me miró sorprendida; de seguro no esperaba que tomase las riendas, pero me sonrió.

Con una habilidad que no sabía de donde me había salido, le quité los shorts y el pequeño tanga que llevaba debajo y empecé a tocarla. Gimió cerrando los ojos cuando toqué su punto de placer pero se quedó si respiración cuando metí mis dedos en su cavidad.

Empecé a moverlos, adentro y afuera, a la vez que ella acompasaba mis movimientos alzando las caderas lo que hacía que profundizara más. Bella cada vez temblaba más así que decidí que era la hora.

Me puse entre sus piernas y la miré a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté con voz ronca; si me decía que no, sufriría una convulsión espontánea pero pararía y me daría una ducha de agua helada.

—Jasper, eres tú el que eres virgen, no yo —dijo sonriente.

Me agaché y la besé apasionadamente mientras entraba en ella de forma decidida. La sensación que me embriagó me cegó unos momentos hasta que me acostumbré y pude empezar a moverme.

Llegamos casi juntos al orgasmo y debo admitir que fue bastante bueno para ser el primero mío. Me eché a un lado mientras ambos recuperábamos la respiración.

Yo sólo rezaba para que al día siguiente todo fuese igual que antes.

—Nada va a cambiar, Jasper —aseguró Bella como leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Tenía que haberme controlado —susurré—; tenía que haber parado.

—Jasper —llamó apoyándose en un codo y mirándome—, nada va a cambiar. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Nos hemos acostado para que tú estuvieses más cómodo la vez que te enamorases de verdad. Deja de preocuparte, ni yo me voy a pillar por ti ni tú por mí, ¿Verdad? —negué—. ¡Pues ya está! Olvida los complejos, Jasper. te quiero, pero como mi amigo.

Volvió a tumbarse.

—Gracias, Bella —susurré más animado—. Yo también te quiero, como amiga.

Rió y la seguí.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó al de un rato de estar en silencio; me giré a verla—. Te lo montas mejor que James.

Reímos con ganas y le cogí la cara para darle el último beso.

Y con ese último beso sellamos nuestro trato de amigos. Un trato de amistad eterna.


	18. tomando la revancha

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 17. Tomando la revancha**

**P. O. V. Jasper**

Estaba dormido soñando con ¿Unicornios volantes? Cuando sentí un beso en la mejilla. Me desperté para ver a Bella cerca de mí sonriente y ya vestida. Me asusté por su cercanía y di un respingo.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón! —saludó alegremente—. Es tarde; vamos a desayunar.

—Buenos días —murmuré con voz pastosa cuando recuperé el habla.

Me senté en la cama e iba a salir cuando ella me chilló.

—¡No te levantes! —paré en seco ante su chillido—. No quiero ver tus… atributos por ahí. Recuerda que estás desnudo.

Me puse rojo como un tomate lo que provocó que Bella se pusiera a reír.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—Tranquilo, no se te ha visto nada —hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

—No era por eso —me miró confusa—. Lo siento por lo de anoche.

—¡Jasper! —me regañó—. Ya te dije que fue un placer ayudarte, literalmente—. rió y me puse más rojo aún—. Seguimos siendo amigos.

—Amigos —repetí de forma autómata.

—¡Pues ya está! —sonrió dejando ver su dentadura perfecta—. Te espero abajo.

Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, pero te dije que iba a seguir todo igual que antes —declaró sonriente— y eso implica que te de besos y que me acurruque junto a ti.

—Mientras no te enamores de mí —murmuré en bromas.

—¡Oh! ¡Ya lo estoy! —dijo irónica en bromas.

Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir se giró y me miró.

—Pero, Jasper —susurró—, sal y cómete al mundo. No voy a estar siempre aquí para consolarte.

**P. O. V. Bella**

—¡Shhh! ¡No hagáis ruido! —regañé—. ¡Se va a dar cuenta de que estamos aquí!

Inet asintió y puso más cuidado de donde ponía sus pies.

Os preguntareis donde estábamos para tener que guardar silencio. Bueno, el lugar era el vestuario de los chicos. ¿Sorprendidos? No deberíais.

Después de todas las putadas que Edward me había hecho había decidido vengarme. ¿Y que mejor manera que ridiculizándolo como él había hecho conmigo?

Por eso, con la ayuda de mis increíblemente fieles amigas, Inet y Sunshine, habíamos trazado un plan. El entrenador había llamado a Edward, que era el capitán del equipo de hockey, por lo que cuando él se fue a duchar estaba completamente sólo en los vestuarios. Aprovechando eso, cuando Edward se metió a las duchas, entramos sigilosamente Inet y yo adentro mientras Sunshine vigilaba que nadie nos encontrase.

Podía parecer muy infantil pero pensábamos robarle toda la ropa.

Sigilosamente, llegamos hasta el banco donde estaba su ropa amontonada. Le pasé a Inet la ropa de deporte que se había quitado y me puse a revolver en su taquilla para coger su ropa de calle mientras Inet le pasaba a Sunshine lo que llevaba en los brazos. Luego, volvió junto a mí y le fui pasando una a una las prendas. Cuando cogí su pantalón, que era de cuero, gemí.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi amiga a mi lado.

Levanté la prenda y se la di—. Este hombre me quiere matar.

Mi amiga miró lo que le había alcanzado y se rió bajito.

—Se me había olvidado lo que te ponen los tíos vestidos de cuero —se mofó.

—Anda, calla y vámonos —le ordené.

Ella salió por la puerta igual de silenciosa que había entrado. Cogí lo último que quedaba que era un boxer y casi me pongo a reír; era negro con corazones rojos. Me pregunté si se le habían acabado todos y estaban lavándose o de verdad le gustaban.

Me fui alejando hacia la puerta cuando escuché su voz.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —me congelé en el sitio; no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

Me di la vuelta para encararle. Edward había salido de la ducha con una toalla en la cadera. Pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían los músculos de su torso y tuve que ahogar un gemido por la imagen que veía; estaba realmente bueno.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceé; tenía el boxer escondido detrás de mí.

—¿Has venido a espiarme? —fruncí el ceño; ¡Que creído podía llegar a ser ese chaval!

Pero entonces vi delante de mí la posibilidad de escapar. Me acerqué andando hasta él y apoyé mi mano libre en su pecho desnudo.

—¿Y qué si fuera así? —cuestioné con tranquila apariencia.

Edward alzó una ceja escéptico a la espera de algo que le confirmase aquello. Me puse de puntillas acortando la distancia entre nuestras caras de forma que quedamos a escasos centímetros.

—Sabes que entre nosotros hay algo —susurré con la voz más sensual que supe poner—. ¿O vas a negarlo?

Entonces, él, enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, me atrajo a él y me besó con pasión. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa; no me esperaba esa reacción por su parte la verdad, sólo que me echase de allí y poder librarme de cualquier lío.

Pero ahora no podía quitarme de repente, sospecharía, así que no tuve más remedio que seguirle el beso. Subí mis manos a su nuca y él profundizó el beso adentrando su lengua en mi boca.

¡Mierda! Era verdad que besaba de infarto. Pero en ese momento sólo podía tener en la cabeza vengarme de él.

Sin saber cuando había pasado, me encontré con la espalda contra la pared y Edward muy pegado a mí recorriendo suavemente mi muslo con la mano que no estaba en mi cintura. Gemí y abrí los ojos de la sorpresa pero Edward estaba tan concentrado que los tenía bien cerrados, y se entretenía acariciando mi pierna y besándome.

_Esto está llegando demasiado lejos_, pensé para mí misma.

Puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Edward y lo empujé alejándolo de mí. Abrió los ojos, _por fin_, y me miró confuso. Respiraba con dificultad y podía sentir que _Eddy _estaba bien despierto debajo de su toalla.

—Para —fue lo único que me salió de la boca.

—¿Por qué?_ —_su voz estaba ronca y era increíblemente atractiva pero hice mis más grandes esfuerzos por no lanzarme a su cuello de nuevo. Mi mente solo gritaba una palabra, una y otra vez "_venganza, venganza, venganza_".

—Estamos en el vestuario de los chicos —dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¿En serio crees que me importa donde estemos?_ —__no_, intentó acortar la distancia entre nosotros pero me escabullí entre sus brazos para aparecer casi en la puerta.

—Me voy —fue lo único que dije.

Él se quedó quieto pero lo escuché darse la vuelta.

—Apropósito —llamé mientras me giraba ya con la puerta abierta; él me miró—, bonitos calzoncillos.

Alcé sus boxers y él abrió los ojos sus ojos desmesuradamente. Miró al banco y revolvió un poco su taquilla para comprobar que su ropa no se hallaba ahí.

—Swan…-me llamó amenazante.

—¡Adiós, _Eddy_!

—¡SWAN! —escuché que gritaba mientras corría a pasos apresurados fuera del vestuario.

Edward me siguió sin darse cuenta de que salíamos fuera y de repente se encontró rodeado de una gran multitud, que se aglomeraba para ver como mi querido hermanastro salía con sólo una toalla al pasillo. Para más desgracia suya, y suerte mía, el bulto de su pantalón era más que evidente. Cuando se dio cuenta se volvió de un rojo intenso.

—Eso —murmuré mientras movía el boxer en la mano para que todo el mundo lo viese— es para que te quede claro que con Bella Swan no se juega —me acerqué un poco a él ya alzando la voz para que la gente me escuchase añadí—. ¿Quieres tus boxers, _Eddy_? ¡Toma!

Le lancé los boxers de corazoncitos que él en un acto reflejo cogió al vuelo y todo el mundo se puso a reírse.

—Esta me las pagarás, Swan —masculló furioso dándose la vuelta para regresar al vestuario.

—¡Ojo por ojos, diente por diente! —le grité a la vez que entraba por la puerta seguido de uno de los del equipo, que, aunque se estuviese riendo, iba a darle algo de ropa para poder salir de allí.

_¡Que dulce es la venganza!_


	19. doble regalo perfecto

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 18. Doble regalo perfecto**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Las risas duraron una semana hasta que la gente se olvidó del asunto de mis boxers y de que hubiera salido medio desnudo al pasillo. Después de eso estuve pensando en como vengarme de Bella pero no se me ocurría nada suficientemente bueno como para llevarlo a cabo.

Mi relación con Alice se había estrechado y se podía decir que éramos mejores amigos. Era una chica impresionantemente alegre e hiperactiva, cosa que odiaba cuando me obligaba a acompañarla de compras ya que no podía ir con su hermana.

Seguían enfadadas. Bella se sentía traicionada porque su propia hermana se hubiera unido al enemigo. Alice no conseguía comprender cual era la razón de que me odiase tanto, pero, claro, ella no sabía de todos nuestros piques secretos.

Ella en cambio estaba realmente molesta con que mi hermano Jasper supiera algo de Bella que ella no. Sentía que este la estaba reemplazando.

Estábamos a miércoles y yo llegué a casa. Iba decidido a descansar cuando me paré de golpe.

—¡Iros a vuestra habitación a hacer eso! —les grité a mi hermana y Emmett que se encontraban en el sofá haciendo manitas.

—Muy buena idea, hermanito —dijo Rosalie sonriente.

Cogió a su novio de la mano y se encaminaron a su habitación. Luego se escuchó a Bella regañarles arriba y acto seguido apareció ella bajando las escaleras. Iba murmurando algo de dejar eunuco a su hermano para que aprendiese.

Se quedó quieta al pie de las escaleras mirándome mientras le devolvía la mirada. Seguramente pensaría que todo lo que le pasaba era por mi culpa.

El timbre nos hizo apartar los ojos del otro. Se fue hasta la puerta y la abrió. Un par de hombres enormes estaban ahí.

—¿Es la casa de los Cullen? —preguntó el más cercano.

—Se puede decir que sí —murmuró ella.

—Tenemos un encargo —miró su libreta—, para Esme Swan.

—¡Mamá! —llamó Bella, Esme apareció de la cocina secándose las manos con un trapo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Tenemos un encargo para usted —dijo el hombre simplemente.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó ella—. Llévenlo al salón, a la esquina de allí.

Los hombres lo metieron y pusieron el bulto en donde Esme les indicaba. Cuando se fueron, quitó la lona que lo cubría y un precioso piano negro quedó descubierto. Se me hizo la boca agua pero no fue al único.

—¡Mamá! —Bella corrió hasta ella y le dio un abrazo—. ¡Gracias!

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué le daba las gracias? ¿Le alegraba que me regalaran el piano que llevaba años pidiendo?

—De nada, hija —sonrió—; sabía que te gustaría.

—Gracias, en serio —volvió a agradecer su hija—; era lo que siempre había querido.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero debes saber que no es sólo para ti —advirtió.

—¿Cómo? —Bella estaba confusa.

—Edward y tú compartiréis el piano. Él también toca.

Bella me miró incrédula pero luego, para mi sorpresa, se encogió de hombros.

—Por tener este piano lo compartiría con el mismísimo diablo —comentó—. Me voy a trabajar, mamá. Hasta la noche.

**_P. O. V. Bella_**

Regresé a casa aquella noche realmente contenta. Quizás había sido el hecho de que ahora tenía un piano genial para tocar en casa y no tendría que practicar en el instituto. Podía ser, y aunque tuviese que compartirlo con el odioso de Edward estaba feliz. Imaginé que un piano tan caro no podía permitírselo comprárnoslo por separado pero ya que compartíamos el gasto se reducía a la mitad y podían.

Aparqué mi moto al lado del jeep de Emmett y me bajé de la moto.

Cuando entré a casa vi a mi familia en los sillones sentados, todos juntos menos Edward que no estaba en ningún sitio que viese.

De repente, una preciosa melodía llenó el ambiente. Giré mi cabeza hacia el sitio de donde provenía y me acerqué poco a poco. Me paré en el umbral de la puerta de la estancia donde estaba el piano y vi a Edward tocando muy concentrado.

La verdad es que lo hacía genial.

Me apoyé en la puerta y dejé que la música me llenara.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Después de cenar la familia fue a sentarse a los sillones del salón mientras que yo me dirigí al piano. Había estado toda la tarde tocando pero aún no me cansaba. Acaricié las teclas con suavidad y luego me senté en el sillón. Comencé a tocar "first love" de Yiruma.

Estaba muy concentrado, tanto que no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba observándome. Cuando acabé de tocar la canción, escuché aplausos detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a Bella recostada en la puerta.

—Bravo —felicitó—; tocas muy bien.

Sólo atiné a asentir.

Vi como se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hasta mí. Sus andares eran felinos aún sin quererlo y solían provocar ideas nada decorosas en la población masculina.

Me quedé en shock cuando llegó hasta mí y me acarició la cara.

—¿Sabes? —me dijo con voz cargada de sensualidad—. Me pone mucho verte tocar el piano y que lo hagas tan bien.

Empecé a hiperventilar.

—Viendo como mueves tus dedos por las teclas con tanta maestría —prosiguió— imagino todo lo que podrían hacer en mi propio cuerpo y hace que me excite hasta límites insospechados.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver que se acercaba hasta poner su cara a centímetros de la mía.

—Hazme tuya, Edward —susurró—. Hazme tuya.

Empecé a ver borroso mientras escuchaba mi nombre varias veces.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —abrí los ojos desconcertado. ¿Cuándo los había cerrado?—. ¿Puedes hacerme caso?

—¿Qué? —pregunté desorientado.

Entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado; ¡había soñado despierto! ¡Había fantaseado con ella!

—¿Ahora me haces caso? —la miré y me tendió la mano—. Vengo a pedir una tregua.

Fruncí el ceño, confuso.

—Aún tenemos un trabajo para hacer los dos juntos y no pienso suspender —aclaró—. Dejémonos de infantilismos hasta acabarlo y luego si quieres puedes seguir pensando en que hacerme para vengarte.

Le tomé la mano y asentí. Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Miré su culo al irse y entonces noté que mi boxer aprisionaba una dureza que hasta ese momento no había notado.

Lancé un suspiro sonoro.

No sabía que me pasaba. Sólo que Bella me ponía tanto que fantaseaba con ella.


	20. la venganza de James

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 19. La venganza de James**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Estaba durmiendo cuando Jasper me despertó. Él, seguía pasando las noches en mi habitación ya que las dos quemadas aún no las habían reemplazado pero como antes de acostarnos había prometido, todo volvió a ser como antes.

Jasper ya no se pasaba todo el tiempo pidiéndome perdón desde que le advertí que dejaría de hablarle si no paraba. Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad. No volvimos a acostarnos y ambos éramos felices; él con más confianza en si mismo y yo feliz por haberlo ayudado.

Se había pasado días diciéndome que si alguien se enterara de lo nuestro, sería el chico más envidiado del instituto pero yo lo negaba; puede que no fuera una chica fea pero tampoco era la más codiciada.

—¿Queréis ir esta noche al _Draga_? —preguntó Inet el viernes en el almuerzo—. Me han dicho que hoy es aniversario y que dan todo a mitad de precio.

—¡Sí! —canturreó Sunshine—. Esta semana se me ha hecho agotadora.

—Lo siento, chicas, yo no puedo —me miraron interrogativas—; he quedado después de clase con Edward.

—¿Qué? —chillaron ambas a la vez.

—¡Ey, Ey, Ey! ¡Tranquilas! —advertí—. todavía no hemos hecho el trabajo de literatura. Algún día tendremos que acabarlo, ¿No? Voy a aprovechar la tregua.

—Pero no vas a estar todo el día —puntuó mi pelirroja amiga.

—Inet tiene razón —la apoyó la otra—. Podemos venir a recogerte después.

—El _Draga_ está en la otra punta no voy a haceros venir hasta aquí —iban a replicar cuando seguí—. Mirad hacemos una cosa; hago el trabajo y cuando acabe me encuentro con vosotras allí.

—Está bien, me parece buena idea —aceptó Shinny.

—Bien, estaremos donde siempre —apostilló la otra.

—Tendremos que poner bibliografía —opinó Edward.

Estábamos ambos en la biblioteca del instituto haciendo el trabajo. Era viernes por la tarde pero habíamos decidido acabarlo ese mismo día en la biblioteca para que fuese más fácil que en casa. La estancia estaba completamente vacía pero como yo solía ir bastante con mis amigas, me había dejado las llaves.

—Me parece bien —dije con voz monótona; que estuviéramos en tregua no significaba que nos tragásemos y nos tratábamos con indiferencia.

Acabamos a las 9 y cuando salimos afuera ya estaba oscuro. Caminábamos el uno al lado del otro, sin mirarnos ni hablarnos. Cada uno llevaba un montón de libros en la mano. Estábamos llegando al aparcamiento cuando vi un grupo de personas apoyado en uno de los muros de allí. Cuando nos acercamos un poco más, pude distinguir al grupito de James, con el susodicho en medio. Me vio y sonrió pero yo pasé de largo.

—¡Ey, preciosa! —lo oí llamar—. ¡Espera!

Lo ignoré, pero se puso delante de mí impidiendo que pasara. Me miró de arriba abajo con una mirada lasciva, esa misma mirada que antes me encantaba y ahora me daba asco.

—Vaya, Bella, estás preciosa. ¿Te has vestido para la ocasión, amor? —gruñí al escuchar el apelativo—. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros?

—¿Eres imbécil o te lo haces? —pregunté irónica; Edward se había parado cerca de mí—. ¿No te quedó claro que no quería saber nada de ti?

—Venga, anda —se acercó a mi y yo di unos pasos atrás—. Quédate; sabes que lo pasábamos bien juntos. Vuelve conmigo.

—No quiero nada contigo —aseguré—. Olvídate de mí.

A James se le oscureció la mirada ante mi rotunda negación. Miró a Edward quien no se había movido para nada.

—¿Es por él? —inquirió con clara ira en la voz—. ¿Me has dejado por ese intento de hombre?

—Te dejé porque me intentaste poner los tubos, y lo sabes —expliqué lo obvio—. Y no estoy con él; sólo estamos haciendo un trabajo cosa que a ti tampoco te incumbe.

—Me has dejado por él —James ignoró mi explicación—. No voy a dejar que me humilles así.

Chasqueó los dedos y me señaló; segundos después, dos de sus enormes amigos me había agarrado por los brazos fuertemente haciendo que los libros que llevaba se cayesen al suelo.

—¿Qué coño hacéis? —gruñí—. ¡Soltadme!

James no hizo caso y señaló con la cabeza a Edward; otros dos amigos fueron y lo inmovilizaron igual que a mí.

—Si no puedo tenerte —susurró con voz de ultratumba—, él lo pagará.

Se acercó a Edward y le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa. Edward siseó de dolor y se dobló sobre su cuerpo. Los otros chicos lo soltaron ya que ahora no necesitaba que nadie lo sujetase pero se mantuvieron cerca porsiacaso.

—¡James! ¿Qué haces? —grité—. ¡Déjalo!

—Sólo eres un niñato vestido de cuero que intenta ser algo que no conseguirá —murmuró James mirando sólo a Edward, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo—. ¿Crees que puedes llegar y llevarte lo que quieras? ¡Ella es mía!

Después del grito, le pegó una patada en la cara que hizo que cayese hacia atrás. Intentó levantarse pero mi ex volvió a embestir contra él.

—¡Déjale, James! —chillaba yo, desesperada; sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos—. ¡James! ¡No estoy con él! ¡Déjalo! ¡Lo vas a matar!

Pero estaba descontrolado. No necesitó la ayuda de sus amigotes para nada pues siguió pegándole hasta que Edward quedó en el suelo tirado y sin moverse. Entonces paró; jadeaba por la pelea en la que él solo había participado.

—Vamos —les dijo a sus amigos—; aquí no queda nada que ver.

Se acercó a mí y me cogió del mentón para que dejase de mirar a Edward al que contemplaba horrorizada.

—Hasta otra, preciosa —me besó en la boca con ferocidad.

Luego, volvió a chasquear sus dedos y sus amigotes me soltaron. Nada más verme libre, corrí adonde Edward que seguía tirado en el suelo.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —no pude retener más las lágrimas y empecé a llorar—. Edward, por favor, respóndeme, insúltame, bésame para hacerme rabiar. ¡Pero muévete!

Mi hermanastro seguía sin mover un músculo y yo lo empecé a golpear desesperada. Recibía mis golpes pero solo se movía por acto reflejo.

—Edward —sollozaba—, por… favor…— la voz apenas me salía—. Mi culpa. Todo ha sido…mi culpa.

Entonces vi el móvil de Edward tirado en el suelo. Con manos temblorosas lo cogí y marqué el número de la primera persona que se me ocurrió. Tres tonos sonaron hasta que descolgó.

—¿Sí? —escuché que respondía al otro lado.

—Jasper —conseguí decir entre sollozos.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Jasper —sollocé más fuertemente—. Es… mi culpa Jasper… mi culpa.

—Bella, por favor, no me asustes —rogó—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estás?

—Edward —murmuré, y al decir ese nombre miré al susodicho que seguía tirado en el suelo, sangrando y blanco como el papel—. James… Paliza.

—¿Qué? —Jasper se asustó al escuchar la última palabra—. ¿Dónde estás, Bella?

—Ins…instituto… —pude decir.

—Quédate allí, Bella, ahora mismo voy —dijo y colgó.

Dejé caer el móvil al suelo y volví a mirar a Edward que yacía en el suelo.

—Edward —sollocé lanzándome a su pecho—. Ha sido… mi culpa. Edward.

Jasper nos encontró así; Edward en el suelo herido gravemente y yo llorando encima de su pecho.


	21. demasiadas emociones

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 20. Demasiadas emociones**

**_P. O. V. Edward_**

Los párpados me pesaban como si tuviera pesas que los estirasen hacia abajo. Tardé lo que me pareció una eternidad en conseguir abrirlos para luego tener que volver a cerrarlos de golpe por las luces que atacaron mi vista. Cuando mi vista se habituó a ella, pude ver que era una pequeña lámpara de luz fosforescente, de esas que hay en los cabeceros de las habitaciones de los hospitales. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era que lo pareciese, estaba en un hospital.

Sentí la aguja en mi mano derecha pinchante y siseé de dolor; no me agradaban para nada. Cerré los ojos para intentar olvidarlo y luego los abrí. Entonces pude ver que no estaba solo en aquella habitación.

—Bella —murmuré.

Ella estaba sentada en una silla, muy cerca de mi cama, que no parecía ser muy cómoda. Tenía sus piernas encima de la silla recogidas, enfrente de su pecho y sus pequeños brazos rodeaban sus rodillas. Su cabeza estaba recostada entre sus brazos y varios mechones de pelo caían por su frente. Estaba completamente dormida pero había claros signos en su cara de que había estado llorando.

La puerta se abrió y Jasper entró en la estancia. Caminó directo adonde Bella y le quitó el pelo de la cara a la vez que suspiraba. Acto seguido, pasó sus manos por debajo del cuerpecito de Bella y la aupó. Entonces sentí un vacío; no quería que la alejase de mí.

—Jasper —llamé con voz pastosa para que no se fuese.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y me miró. Por su cara pasó sorpresa, luego alivio y por último felicidad.

—Edward —susurró—. Espera, voy a tumbar a Bella.

Se alejó de mí y reposó a Bella en la otra cama que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Luego se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo suave.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado —habló con voz bajita—; me tenías muy preocupado.

—Sé que me adoras, Jasper —dije riendo levemente pero una tos me atacó.

—No hagas esfuerzos —advirtió mi hermano—; aún estás débil.

—Ayúdame a sentarme.

Jasper hizo lo que le pedía y en unos segundos, después de que todo me doliese al moverme, estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en mullidas almohadas.

—Duele —comenté.

—Ese James te dio una gran paliza —silbó él—, pero nadie lo vio aparte de Bella y tú y ellos eran muchos como para denunciarles; lo siento.

—Cabrón —mascullé entre dientes.

—Oye, Edward, quiero pedirte un favor —lo miré animándole a seguir—; no lo pagues con Bella.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté sin entender.

—No le eches la culpa de lo que pasó a ella —iba a replicar pero siguió—. Ha estado muy mal, Edward. Ha llorado mucho; creo que no la he visto sin lágrimas por la cara más que cuando se queda dormida, y eso es poco. Se echa la culpa de todo y está decidida a volver con James nada más regresar al instituto para que te deje en paz.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —no podía dejar que ella saliera con ese capullo.

—¡Shhh! Edward, no chilles —regañó mi hermano—. Eso se lo hemos dicho Emmett, sus amigas y yo pero dice que no piensa dejar que te vuelva a pasar nada por su culpa.

—¡No es su culpa! —volví a chillar desesperado.

—Ya lo sé, Edward —aseguró Jasper a la vez que me tapaba la boca—. Por favor, no chilles; no ha dormido prácticamente nada desde que te trajeron.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio mirándola. Dormía plácidamente pero no quitaba ese rastro de tristeza de su cara.

—Parece cansada —murmuré sin darme cuenta de que lo hacía en alto.

—Apenas ha dormido en total 20 horas —contestó Jasper a mi pregunta no formulada—. Daba cabezadas de unos 3 minutos pero no quería dormirse; decía que quería estar despierta cuando tú te despertases para poder pedirte perdón. Nos hemos estado turnando para acompañarla, no se ha separado de ti ni un momento; lo más lejos esa cama.

—20 horas no es poco —comenté.

—Edward —llamó haciendo que lo mirase—, llevas una semana ingresado.

—¿QUE? —no pude reprimir ese grito.

—¡Edward! —regañó lo más bajo que pudo Jasper y señaló a la otra cama—. Bella.

Demasiado tarde, Bella empezó a removerse en la cama hasta que por fin, abrió sus ojos. Soñolienta, miró hacia mi cama y cuando me vio despierta se sentó de golpe.

—¿Edward? —preguntó dudosa—. ¿Has despertado?

—Eso creo.

Soltó un sollozo alto y se acercó a mí con cuidado. Jasper dijo que iba a avisar a todos de que había despertado, pues estaban en casa, y me dejó a solas con ella. Cautelosa, se puso cerca de la cama.

—Edward, lo siento mucho… —empezó pero yo levanté la mano para pararla.

—No es tu culpa que él sea un cabrón —gruñí.

—Lo siento, de verdad —sollozó un poco—. No va a volver a tocarte; me voy a asegurar de ello.

—Bella, no vas a salir con él —me miró asombrada—. Jasper me lo contó; no voy a dejarte.

Se sorbió las lágrimas intentando dejar de llorar y se acercó a mí. Levantó la mano y me miró como pidiendo permiso. Asentí y la posó sobre mi mejilla. Dolió, he de admitirlo, y solté un siseo por el que ella se asustó y quitó la mano rápidamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó por enésima vez.

—Está bien —aseguré.

Con más cautela aún, volvió a rozar mi cara con su mano. Se sentía tan bien así… No quería que se apartase nunca. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar la caricia. Cuando los abrí, Bella estaba increíblemente cerca de mí, con los ojos fijos en alguna parte de mi frente donde tocaba con delicadeza con su dedo. Fruncía el ceño con disgusto y eso me pareció que la hacía ver muy tierna.

—Bella —su nombre salió sin darme cuenta de mis labios.

Ella bajó la cabeza para mirarme y nuestras caras quedaron más cerca aún. Cuando se dio cuenta de la distancia se sonrojó violentamente; el rojo la hacía ver adorable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó e hizo ademán de alejarse pero yo la agarré de la cintura instintivamente, con la mala suerte de que el brazo más cercano era en el que tenía la aguja clavada. Gemí de dolor.

—Cuidado —susurró Bella cogiendo mi mano.

—No te alejes —ella me miró a los ojos—, por favor.

Ella se quedó quieta donde estaba. Pero yo no estaba conforme; no se había ido de mí pero no estaba tan cerca como antes. Yo quería sentirla a mi lado, quería sentir su calor, quería… quería besarla.

Levanté la mano libre y la llevé a su mejilla acunándola. Ella, instintivamente, reposó su cara en ella y cerró los ojos. Suspiró suavemente y yo solté mi mano de su agarre para posarla en su cintura. Abrió los ojos y me sumergí en ese mar chocolate que hacía que todos mis problemas pareciesen tonterías.

Tiré un poco de ella con la mano que tenía en su cintura que no se resistió. Se acercó a mí con cuidado de no hacerme daño y yo pude rodearla con mi brazo. Se estremeció y yo empecé a hacer círculos en su mejilla con mi pulgar. La acerqué más a mí y nuestras caras quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Acortó un poco más hasta quedarnos a milímetros. Ambos estábamos perdidos en los ojos del otro. Ella abrió la boca en busca de aire pues empezaba a hiperventilar pero yo la tranquilicé acunando más aún su mejilla.

Cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos el tiempo se paró.

Nuestras bocas se amoldaban como si fuesen piezas de un mismo puzzle. Era como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar siempre juntos. Se movían al compás de una música que solo nosotros conocíamos.

Estaba en el cielo, pero antes de lo previsto, se separó de mí.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarla con una mirada asustada.

—Lo siento, no puedo —se soltó de mi agarre y se fue.

Pocos segundos después, Jasper entró en la habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Edward? —preguntó—. Me acabo de encontrar a Bella y me ha dicho que se tenía que ir. Parecía estar llorando pero no me ha dado tiempo a verla bien.

Suspiré profundamente para que las lágrimas no apareciesen.

—No sé lo que ha pasado —aseguré con voz extremadamente pastosa y ronca—. No lo sé.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Cuando me besó, me sentí en el cielo. No podía explicar esa sensación, no la había sentido nunca con nadie; ni con Thomas, ni con James… Me sentía a gusto, completa, y eso me asustó.

Me separé de él, casi con violencia. Edward me miró confuso y solo atiné a decir unas simples palabras.

—Lo siento, no puedo —y dicho esto, salí corriendo de allí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a abandonar mis ojos y corrí casi a ciegas con la vista nublada. Sin mirar por donde iba, choqué contra alguien.

—¿Bella? —era Jasper—. ¿Adonde vas?

—Me tengo que ir —dicté sin siquiera mirarle; no quería que supiera que estaba llorando.

Lo esquivé y corrí hasta llegar a casa. Una vez allí, entré en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama.

—¿Por qué? —sollocé—. ¿Por qué otra vez? Había prometido no volver a enamorarme.


	22. declaración abierta

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 21. Declaración abierta**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Bella no volvió a visitarme en los tres días que seguí en observación y mis esperanzas con ella menguaron de golpe. Todos los demás iban cada día a verme pero no me sentía capaz de preguntarle a ninguno por ella; eso sería delatarme y no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado. Como ya he dicho, al de 3 días, me dieron el alta y pude ir a casa aunque aquel día no pude ir a clase.

No la vi en casa aquella noche, es más, al día siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, su hermano preguntó por ella y Jasper dijo que había tenido que irse antes al instituto. Me estaba esquivando.

En clase también me estuvo evitando. No sé como cojones se lo montaba para salir antes que yo en todas las clases teniendo en cuenta que ella siempre se sentaba detrás con sus amigas y yo delante. A la hora del almuerzo la volví a perder, pero vi a Inet y a Sunshine sentadas en el comedor charlando en una mesa. No me lo pensé dos veces y me acerqué a ellas.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté sin siquiera decir hola al llegar a ellas. Inet alzó una ceja.

—¿Para que la quieres? —preguntó. Vale, ahora, ¿Qué le decía?

—Tengo que hablar con ella una cosa del trabajo —contesté, orgulloso de mí mismo por mi rapidez.

—¿El trabajo? —preguntó con sorna al pelirroja—. Lo entregó ayer.

_¡Mierda!,_ pensé. Tenía que inventarme algo, y rápido.

—Pero quiero comentarle una cosa —agregué desesperado.

—Ella no quiere verte —dijo de repente Sunshine de una forma relajada.

—¿Qué? —balbuceçe.

La miré confuso. Ella seguía partiendo en trozos pequeños su sándwich vegetal. Se metió uno en la boca y empezó a masticarlo con toda la pasividad del mundo mientras yo me ponía cada vez más ansioso. Tragó lentamente y luego levantó la mirada de su plato y la clavó en mí; sus ojos eran de un extraño pero intimidante color amarillo con toques violetas y me pregunté, como un bobo, si llevaría lentillas.

—Ella no quiere verte —repitió muy despacio recalcando la palabra "no".

—¿Por qué? —atiné a preguntar—. El trabajo…

—Deja la escusa del trabajo en paz. No nos ha dicho la razón de ello —se encogió de hombros—. Pero te diré donde está.

—Shinny —trató de avisar Inet pero la morena la paró.

—Tiene que enfrentarse a él, Inet —la otra asintió derrotada—. Está en la sala de música tocando el piano.

—Gracias —agradecí antes de salir, literalmente, corriendo de allí para ir hacia el lugar que me habían indicado.

Crucé el pasillo que llevaba a esa aula, que estaba vacío, y cuando estaba llegando, escuché un piano sonar. Bajé la velocidad mientras trataba de descubrir que canción era; no la conocía.

Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Bella, totalmente concentrada, tocando aquella pieza desconocida para mí. Decidí no tentar a la suerte y tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Ella se sobresaltó con el ruido y se dio la vuelta de golpe. Por su mirada pasó sorpresa, miedo y finalmente una indiferencia que me dolió casi más que lo otro.

—¿Qué quieres, Cullen?-preguntó seca.

Mi estómago se encogió; sabía que tenía que hablar con ella pero no me había parado a pensar que decirle cuando la viese. Encima su frialdad me había descolocado por completo.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —dije pensando que era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación.

—El trabajo lo entregué el martes —saltó—. No te preocupes; no vas a suspender.

—No es sobre eso —gruñí a sabiendas de que estaba esquivando el tema— y lo sabes.

Ella se tensó en el lugar. Podía ver que estaba nerviosa pero intentaba por todos los medios que no se notase. Inhaló aire muy fuertemente antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Entonces que? —preguntó con voz que pretendía ser indiferente—. Tú y yo no tenemos de que hablar.

—Yo creo que sí —aseguré.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Cullen? —y otra vez me llamaba por el apellido—; no te sigo.

—Quiero hablar, ya te lo he dicho —repetí—. Sobre nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —rió, irónica—. No hay un nosotros.

—Sí que lo hay, no te hagas la dura —fui directo y eso debió de sorprenderla—. El otro día en el hospital…

—El otro día en el hospital no pasó nada importante —aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, el corazón se encogió un poco en mi pecho—. Sólo te vi malherido y quise reconfortarte. Al fin de cuentas estabas así por mi culpa.

—Bella, por favor —sabía que sonaba a una súplica pero también que ella había sentido lo que yo al besarnos allí.

—No, Cullen —cortó—. Olvida lo que pasó. Yo no soy una chica para ti.

Dijo eso para cerrar el tema y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, que estaba a mi espalda. Cuando pasó a mi lado, ni siquiera me miró, tenía la vista fija enfrente. Entonces sentí que mi corazón se desquebrajaba y no pude soportarlo. Me di la vuelta y la cogí del brazo para girarla y retenerla entre mi abrazo. La sentí estremecerse y su respiración se empezó a descompasar. La miré a sus ojos que en ese momento parecían asustados.

—Tú no eres una chica para mí; eres _la_ chica para mí —luego bajé la cara y la besé.

Se piso más rígida aún pero eso no impidió que siguiese besándola como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Ella no se movía pero yo no la soltaba aún, la estreché más contra mí para sentirla lo más cerca posible.

Cuando me quedé sin aire, me separé y abrí los ojos para ver su cara. Ella mantenía los suyos cerrados e intentaba recuperar el aliento que yo le había robado. La solté de mi agarre para que pudiese normalizarse mejor aún con miedo de que se fuese corriendo pero en el momento no lo hizo; siguió con los ojos cerrados de pies.

Al de unos segundos abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolate y me miró con súplica pintada en ellos.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —pidió con voz débil y lastimera—, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo de allí, dejándome solo.


	23. las cosas claras

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 22. Las cosas claras**

**P. O. V. Emmett**

Lo buscaba por los pasillos pero no había ni rastro de él. ¿Dónde coño se había metido? No era pequeño, ¡Joder!

Después de haber mirando todo el instituto lo encontré. Estaba en el aparcamiento con su grupito de matones. pero ellos no eran los únicos; mientras que todos sus amigotes estaban apoyados en coches y muros mirando la escena, James estaba de pies con mi hermana pequeña, Bella, delante de él enfrentándolo.

Ella tenía sus libros de clase agarrados fuertemente en sus brazos contra su pecho mientras que él mantenía sus manos en la estrecha cintura de ella. A medida que iba acercándome, podía apreciar como mi hermana tenía una mueca de odio pintada en la cara la cual él ignoraba. Estaba llegando a ellos cuando vi como James se agachaba, para acortar la distancia entre ellos, y se disponía a besarla.

_Ah, no_, negué mentalmente, _eso sí que no._

En tres zancadas estaba a su altura, había cogido a James de la coleta y de un tirón, lo había tirado al suelo.

—Pero, ¿Qué…? —preguntó confuso.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana —amenacé— o te juro que te parto las piernas.

Entonces, reparó en quien era y puso cara de horror —pero ha sido ella quien ha querido volver conmigo.

—No me toques los huevos, James, que no tengo buen día —se estremeció—. Sé perfectamente que ella está aquí porque amenazaste a mi hermano.

—¿Hermano? ¿Ese imbécil intento de hombre es tu hermano? —gruñí y él se apresuró a rectificar—. ¡Vale, vale! Edward.

—Sí, es mi hermano —contesté— y no quiero que te acerques más a él o a nadie de mi familia o amigos, ¿Has entendido? Si no, me ocuparé personalmente de que sea la última vez que lo hagas.

James me miró, acojonado, y asintió. Me volví y agarré del brazo a Bella, que miraba con los ojos como platos la escena, y tiré de ella para irnos de allí. No la solté hasta que llegamos hasta mi jeep y ella tampoco habló.

—Emmett… —comenzó a decir cuando la senté en mi jeep con Rosalie detrás.

—Ni Emmett ni Emmott —bramé haciendo que callase—. ¿Qué te dije de hacer lo que has hecho? ¡No vas a volver con James!

—Pero, Emmy, si no lo hago volverá a por Edward y no quiero que por mi culpa —intentó explicarme pero yo ya me sabía toda esa historia así que me giré en mi asiento y la miré, haciendo que callase.

—Escúchame atentamente, Isabella —pronuncié su nombre completo como cada vez que estaba enfadado con ella para que me comprendiese—. James no va a volver a acercarse a ti y tú tampoco a él. Si os hace algo, tanto a ti como a Edward, le parto el cuello, ¿Queda claro?

Mi hermana asintió y yo me sentí más aliviado.

—Y ahora —suavicé mi mirada viendo que Bella estaba aún algo asustada—, dame un abrazo.

La cogí y la apreté contra mí. Ella al final salió de su trance y me respondió el abrazo.

—Perdón por no obedecerte, Emmy —sollozó contra mi pecho—. Es sólo que creía que era lo mejor. No quería preocuparte.

—Enana, preocuparme por ti es mi obligación —susurré acariciando su espalda.

Y era verdad: no sabía que me pasaría si alguna vez perdía a mi hermana pequeña.

**_P. O. V. Rosalie_**

Cada vez entendía más porque estaba enamorada de él. ¡Era tan mono! Cuando defendió a su hermana así y la habló de esa manera se me derritió el corazón.

Llegamos a casa unos 20 minutos más tarde y Bella se bajó la primera. Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su hermano entró en casa. Yo agarré a Emmett de la mano y lo giré para besarlo.

—No es que no lo quiera pero, ¿A que ha venido eso? —preguntó sonriente.

—¿Una chica tiene que tener razones para besar a su novio? —pregunté.

—Claro que no —me cogió de la cintura y me volvió a besar, está vez un poco más apasionadamente.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyé mi frente sobre la suya.

—Ha sido muy dulce por tu parte defender así a tu hermana —comenté.

—No sé que haría si le pasase algo —admitió con voz triste—. Cuando me enteré de lo que ocurrió, me faltó poquísimo para ir y partirle las piernas, de verás. Con mi hermana pequeña no juega nadie y todos lo saben. James traspasó el límite.

—Sé que es muy importante para ti —dije completamente enternecida—. Para mi también, es mi familia.

—Gracias, Rose —agradeció—; eres un gran apoyo para mi. Me volvía loco cuando no tenía a nadie que me ayudase a controlar a mi hermana rebelde. Alice se le unía muchas veces.

Sonreí—. Me alegra ayudar. Vamos adentro, anda.

Entramos dentro donde todos estaban sentados en el salón.

—Sentaos, hijos —pidió Carlisle—, tenemos que hablar con vosotros.

Cogimos asiento en uno de los sofás, al lado de Bella. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

—Veréis, chicos, ya sabéis que ahora os toca una época de dos semanas sin clases para poder estudiar para los exámenes —comentó Esme y todos asentimos—. Pues hemos decidido aprovechar ese tiempo.

—Vamos a mandaros a la casa de la playa a los seis para que estudiéis tranquilos —siguió mi padre— y nosotros nos quedaremos pues vamos a hacer reformas en casa.

Todos abrimos la boca sorprendidos.

—¿La casa de la playa? —pregunté confusa.

—El abuelo Alexander nos dejó una casa en la playa de herencia —explicó Emmett—. Está a 150 kilómetros de aquí, en la costa.

—Ajam… —contesté.

Iríamos un mes a la playa. No tenía mal plan.

—Pero iréis a estudiar —aclaró Esme como si leyese mi pensamiento—. No me vale que estéis todo el día de juerga.

—Sí, mi señoría —contestamos todos a la vez.


	24. celos, sueños y limpieza

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 23. Celos, sueños y limpieza**

**_P. O. V. Alice_**

Decidimos partir esa misma tarde. Emmett cargó todas las maletas en su Jeep por lo que no cabía nadie más que Rosalie y él dentro. Los demás fuimos en el Volvo de Edward; Jasper y Bella detrás, y Edward y yo delante.

Nos pusimos en marcha con música clásica de fondo. Bella no tardó en quedarse dormida, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Jasper, quien estaba miraba distraído por la ventana. Cuando miré a Edward, estaba con el semblante muy serio mirando a la pareja por el retrovisor y con los puños crispados contra el volante tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Sonreí en mi interior; era tan obvio que le gustaba mi hermana.

—Imbécil —susurré porque fuese tan cobarde de no luchar por ella.

Edward me miró y frunció el ceño, confuso, a lo que yo solté una mueca burlona y me encogí de hombros.

Cuando llegamos, Jasper zarandeó a Bella suavemente y ella, somnolienta, se despertó y le sonrió. Edward gruñó y yo no pude más que reír bajito ganándome una mirada de reproche.

Entramos a la casa que era más una mansión que otra cosa. Era entera de madera y tenía un gran porche que daba directo a la playa. En el primer piso estaba la cocina, el salón, otra sala más pequeña y la habitación de matrimonio. En un lado de la sala se encontraba el piano que la abuela había dejado de herencia a Bella, que tenía prohibido sacar de aquella casa por lo que nunca había podido tocar en casa. En el segundo piso había cuatro habitaciones entre las cuales estaban la de Emmett y la mía; todas estaban bien equipadas y las nuestras tenían hasta televisión y aparato de música. En el tercer piso estaba la de Bella con otra más de invitados. En cada piso había un baño común.

Nada más entrar, Bella agarró a Jasper de la mano.

—¿Duermes arriba conmigo? —le preguntó—. Hay una habitación más en el tercer piso, en frente de la mía.

—Claro —y se dirigió a Edward que acababa de entrar—. Edward, yo duermo arriba con Bella. Si quieres algo me buscas allí.

Ella tiró hacia arriba y él la siguió. Edward volvió a gruñir y me hizo reír otra vez.

—¿Se puede saber de que te ríes? —preguntó algo mosqueado.

—De ti —contesté divertida—. Eres idiota. ¡Estas celoso de tu hermano!

—¡No lo estoy! —se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño.

—No, que va —exclamé irónica—. Se te nota a la lengua que te gusta mi hermana. ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—No es tan fácil.

—¡Aja! ¡Te he pillado! ¡Te gusta! —solté triunfante.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Alice! —se quejó picado al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Empezó a subir las escaleras enfurruñado.

—Segunda puerta a la derecha, en el segundo piso —informé, aún partiéndome la caja—. Aunque puedes probar a subir al tercero.

Él, entendió mi broma así que se giró y me hizo un gesto obsceno con su dedo haciendo que cayese al suelo de culo riendo a mandíbula batiente.

**_P. O. V. Edward_**

Entré en la habitación que me habían asignado y tiré a un lado de golpe la maleta. Me tropecé con la pata de la cama camino a ella. Siseé de dolor y le asesté una patada; me hice más daño aún.

—¡Mierda! —musité entre dientes a la vez que agarraba el pie en el que sentía aquel dolor.

Me tumbé de golpe en la cama, soltando insultos que ni yo conocía. Recordé la conversación que acababa de tener con Alice; cogí la almohada y me la puse en la cara para amortiguar el grito que di.

_¿Acaso soy tan obvio?,_ me pregunté, _¿Tanto se me notaba?_

Vale, sí, me gustaba Bella. La quería. Y sí, puede que estuviese algo celoso de Jasper.

—¡Joder! —gruñí en voz alta—. Esta chica me va a volver loco.

Me costó terriblemente conseguir dormirme aquella noche y cuando lo conseguí, soñé con Bella.

Soñé que estábamos los dos en un claro con vistas al mar; yo sentado y ella apoyada en mi pecho. Le acariciaba su suave cabello mientras le cantaba en alemán.

Entonces, se giraba y me miraba. Tomaba mi cara con ambas manos y me daba un suave beso en los labios.

—Ich liebe dich —decía con su perfecto acento alemán.

Iba a contestarla que yo también, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a abrir la boca, ella se levantaba y se iba hacia los árboles de donde de pronto había salido mi hermano Jasper.

—¡Bella! —llamaba yo corriendo detrás de ella—. ¡Bella!

Pero no conseguía alcanzarla. De repente, se daba la vuelta y yo paraba. Me sonreía de esa forma que debía ser ilegal.

—Bella —pronunciaba su nombre sin aire.

Entonces, se giraba hacia Jasper, que seguía a su lado agarrado su mano. Subía sus manos y las entrelazaba detrás de la nuca de él a la vez que él la acercaba agarrándola por la cintura.

Y la besaba.

Y mi corazón se desgarraba.

Y me quedaba sin aire.

Y me moría.

—¡No! —entonces me desperté.

Me costaba horrores respirar y estaba completamente empapado de sudor frío. Miré al reloj y descubrí que aún eran las 5 de la mañana.

—¡Joder! ¡Mierda! —murmuré volviendo a hundirme en la almohada—. ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

No conseguí volver a dormirme y casi no quería; temía volver a soñar con eso.

Seguí tumbado en la cama mientras contaba los segundos de las horas que pasaban lentamente. A las 8 decidí abandonar la idea de conciliar el sueño.

Me levanté de la cama y, después de coger ropa limpia, fui a ducharme al baño de mi piso. Hice el menor ruido posible ya que supuse que todos seguirían durmiendo aún.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando al llegar a la cocina me encontré a Bella sentada en la mesa tomando un zumo. Miré al reloj confuso. ¿Tanto había tardado con el baño? Pero eran sólo las 8:30.

—Buenos días —saludó al verme—. Que pronto te has levantado.

—Buenos días —contesté un poco aturdido porque me hablase como si no hubiese pasado anda entre nosotros—. Tú también.

—Voy a ir a nadar un rato —explicó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la playa.

—Am —fue lo único que atiné a murmurar.

Después de despedirse, salió por la puerta trasera que daba a la arena. No pude retener mis pies cuando comenzaron a andar solos detrás de ella. Me paré en el porche mirando como andaba hacia el agua.

—Estás muy pillado, ¡Eh! —la voz de Alice a mi lado me sobresaltó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No vengas a joder, Alice —advertí—. ¿Qué haces tan pronto despierta?

—Los Swan no solemos dormir hasta tarde —se encogió de hombros—. Emmett llegará dentro de no mucho.

Como siempre que predecía algo, Emmett ingresó en la cocina minutos después. Desayunamos tranquilos a la espera de que mis hermanos bajasen, y cuando lo hicieron y desayunaron ellos, decidimos limpiar un poco la casa. Al ser de veraneo, tenía bastante polvo pero la noche anterior habíamos estado demasiado cansados para hacer caso a ello.

Me tocó limpiar el porche y me puse a hacerlo concienzudamente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó una voz a mis espaldas cuando llevaba un rato frotando el banco de la entrada.

Me di la vuelta y lo primero que pensé fue "Las sirenas existen de verdad". Hasta que me di cuenta de que era Bella. Su pelo estaba mojado y se pegaba a su cuero cabelludo. Traía puesto nada más que un bikini negro y unos pantalones cortos, que acentuaban su piel nívea, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; al parecer había venido corriendo.

—Limpio —contesté saliendo del embelesamiento en el que había entrado.

—¿Por qué? —abrió los ojos como si se acabase de dar cuenta de algo—. ¡Emmett!

Después del grito, entró en casa y decidí seguirla por curiosidad. Ella caminó decidida hasta que se encontró a su hermano_ limpiando_ con Rosalie el salón.

—¡Emmett! —gritamos ambos a la vez. Luego y seguí—. ¿No se supone que estáis limpiando?

—Hemos acabado —contestó Rosalie algo roja pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Emmett, ¿Por qué no me has avisado? —preguntó Bella.

—No era necesario, enana —contestó su hermano—, nos apañábamos.

—¡No soy tan desastre como piensas! —hizo un puchero que me pareció de lo más tierno.

_Deja de pensar esas cosas, Edward_, me regañé.

—Bella, querida, la última vez te cargaste una fila entera de platos y otra de copas sólo pasando por al lado, y eso antes de que te parásemos —Bella se sonrojó—. ¡A saber que más habrías roto si te llegamos a dejar seguir!

—Está bien —se rindió—, pero yo cocino.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina y yo hice lo mismo solo que salendo al porche para seguir con lo mío.

La comida estuvo sabrosísima, pero gracias a la hora más que comida fue merienda-cena. Cuando acabamos, cada uno se fue a su habitación a estudiar; aunque estuviésemos solos todos éramos conscientes de que nos jugábamos el curso y teníamos pensado estudiar a tope.

Llevaba luchando contra la literatura cuando me rendí.

—¡Esto es imposible! —esa asignatura siempre se me había dado mal—. ¿Cómo puede la gente aprobarla?

Entonces una idea brilló en mi cabeza; Bella. Ella estaba empeñada en alejarse de mí pero dudaba en que me fuese a negar ayuda para aprobar, se sentiría culpable.

Así que, ni corto ni perezoso, cogí mi libro y salí de mi habitación. Subí las escaleras al tercer piso y me quedé parado; allí había dos puertas y no sabía en cual estaba ella. Decidí que aunque me equivocase no pasaría nada ya que a Jasper no le molestaría.

Toqué la puerta de la derecha y esperé pacientemente. Al de unos segundos escuché un suave "pasa" y me alegré de que fuera Bella.

Abrí pero me quedé en el umbral de la puerta. Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, entre uno montón de libros, con el de matemáticas abierto encima de sus piernas desnudas por su pijama, frunciendo el ceño, enfadada. Levantó la vista y me miró.

—¿Querías algo?_ —_preguntó con su preciosa voz.

Yo levanté el libro de literatura para que lo viese —. Necesito ayuda —dije con voz algo suplicante.

Ella sonrió y levantó el suyo—. Ya somos dos. Pasa y siéntate.


	25. literatura Vs matemáticas

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 24. Literatura Vs matemáticas**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Después de sentirme inútil decidí esmerarme con la comida, aunque dada la hora sería más bien merienda-cena. Preparé pato a la naranja, merluza al horno con verduras y pencas con queso. De postre preparé bizcocho y quesada. Se tardaba bastante en hacer todo pero ya que tenía tiempo porque tardarían en acabar toda la casa, la cual era enorme, pensé que les gustaría una buena comida. Suerte que Esme y Carlisle habían mandado hacer la compra antes de venirnos.

Cenamos todos juntos y me felicitaron; la verdad, no cocinaba muy bien pero me encantaba hacerlo.

Después de la cena, como buenos estudiantes que éramos, cada cual se fue a su habitación a estudiar. Estábamos mazo concienciados y no pensábamos estar de chufla allí.

Cogí mis apuntes, cuadernos y libro de matemáticas, que era lo que peor llevaba, y me senté en el suelo para estudiar después de haber puesto música clásica para concentrarme, una costumbre. Para variar, no me salía nada.

Estaba mirando el libro para saber que había hecho mal en el ejercicio que acababa de realizar cuando alguien tocó mi puerta. Supuse que sería Jasper, o Emmett, o Rosalie ya que con los otros dos no acababa de estar bien.

Aunque esa mañana, cuando me había encontrado a Edward en la cocina, había intentado estar con él lo mejor posible. Puede que lo hubiese rechazado (siempre por su bien) pero no quería acabar mal con él, al fin y al cabo era mi hermanastro.

Solté un sueva "pasa" y seguí a lo mío con el problema. Abrieron la puerta pero no entraron el la habitación si no que, el que hubiese llamado, se quedó en el umbral. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme al culpable de mis idas de olla y ensimismamientos; Edward estaba en la puerta.

Decidí parecer lo más normal posible; puede que pudiéramos ser amigos.

—¿Querías algo? —pregunté intentando no parecer borde para variar.

Él, levantó el libro que llevaba en la mano; era de literatura.

—Necesito ayuda_ —_dijo algo suplicante.

Sonreí, acababa de tener una idea; yo era buena en literatura y él me pedía ayuda así que él podría ayudarme con matemáticas. Levanté mi libro también.

—Ya somos dos —sonreí—. Pasa y siéntate.

Edward obedeció y cerró la puerta tras de si. En ese momento me entró algo parecido a angustia; ¡Estaba en una habitación sola con él! Y las dos últimas veces que habíamos estado así.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

_Hermanastros y amigos_, me dije, _somos hermanastros y puede que amigos_.

Se acercó a donde yo estaba y quité un par de libros para que pudiera sentarse a mi lado. Me rozó el brazo sin querer cuando se sentó y sentí un escalofrío. Lo ignoré.

—A ver, ¿Qué problema tienes? —pregunté intentando sonar indiferente.

Al de una hora ya habíamos solucionado su problema y al de dos estábamos haciendo problemas de matemáticas; mi peor pesadilla.

—¡No entiendo que tengo mal! —dije desesperada.

—Míralo bien, Bella —aconsejó—; es preferible tardar más y hacerla bien que acabar antes y hacerla mal. Tienes demasiada prisa por acabar. Se más paciente.

Refunfuñé haciendo que él riese y me volví a concentrar en mi problema. Le daba vueltas y vueltas pero seguía sin encontrar nada. A ver, el problema estaba bien planteado (después de que Edward me lo explicara 10 veces claramente…), las operaciones estaban bien. Lo único mal era el resultado. Pero, ¿Por qué? espera. Podía ser que…

Solté un gritito de emoción y me puse a garabatear muy rápido en la hoja. Miré cinco veces la respuesta, ¡Incluso conté con los dedos porsiacaso! Y cuando estuve segura, se lo enseñé a Edward.

Él, cogió la hoja y después de un corto vistazo asintió. Y yo me emocioné.

—¡Por fin! —exclamé entusiasmada y sin pensar en lo que hacía, me lancé a abrazar a Edward que cayó al suelo tumbado conmigo encima.

—¡Gracias! —le dije tope emocionada por conseguir, por fin, hacer un ejercicio de matemáticas —¡Gracias!—.Y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

De repente, me di cuenta de la situación y me levanté a toda prisa de encima suyo para volver a mi sitio correspondiente sentada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sonrojada cuando él consiguió volver a sentarse.

—Da igual_ —_contestó él.

—Esto… es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya —comenté nerviosa por lo ocurrido—. Gracias por ayudarme, Edward.

—De nada —asintió, levantándose—. Gracias a ti también.

Asentí y le seguí con la mirada viendo como salía de mi habitación. Me dejé caer tumbada en el suelo suspirando sonoramente.

**_P. O. V. Edward_**

Llegué a mi habitación con la mano puesta encima de la mejilla, donde Bella me había besado. Definitivamente era imbécil. Pero se había sentido tan bien tenerla encima.

Entonces me di cuenta de que me había olvidado el libro en su habitación.

_Mierda_, pensé.

Me planteé cogerlo al día siguiente pero llegué a la conclusión de que no me molestaba para nada volver a su habitación.

Subí otra vez y abrí la puerta sin tocar. Grave error. Me quedé estático ya que Bella estaba al pie de su cama, en sujetador y con la camisa de su pijama en la mano. Cuando me vio, se sonrojó tremendamente y yo… yo me excité tanto con la vista que no pude apartar mi mirada de ella.

Casi ni escuché cuando me habló.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —preguntó con enfado en su voz.

—Mi libro —dije sin dejar de mirarla—; me he dejado mi libro.

—¡Sal ahora mismo y espera a que me cambie! —chilló haciéndome salir de mi trance.

Detrás de la puerta, pude oír como algo colisionaba contra ella y llegué a la conclusión de que Bella había lanzado algo que casi me dio.

Pasaron los minutos y Bella no abrió la puerta. No sabía si irme o esperar más así que opté por llamar. Toqué con los nudillos la puerta pero nadie contestó.

—¿Bella? —pregunté al de unos segundos.

Se escuchó un bufido y un "pasa" resignado del otro lado de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y entré.

Bella estaba tarareando una canción clásica que sonaba en la mini cadena mientras abría su cama. Me miró y señaló con su cabeza el escritorio donde había una pila de libros. Me encaminé hacia allí sin dejar de mirarla; estaba de espaldas a mí moviendo las sábanas.

Llegué al escritorio y vi mi libro encima de la pila de ellos. Miré a Bella de nuevo y vi como ahora se mecía suavemente al ritmo de la música. No pude resistirme; me acerqué a ella por detrás y, tomándola de improviso, la di la vuelta y la cogí en mis brazos.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó confusa.

—Se necesitan dos para bailar —contesté a la vez que la agarraba bien y empezaba a moverme al compás de la música.

—Yo no quiero bailar —dijo—; yo no se bailar.

—Yo te enseño —bufó.

—Tú mismo, son tus pies no los míos —reí ante eso.

La música se tornó más rápida y la agarré fuerte para empezar a movernos. El cambio brusco de velocidad hizo que casi cayera por lo que tuvo que agarrarse más fuertemente a mí.

_Gracias a Dios por los cambios de sintonías_, pensé.

Seguimos dando vueltas y poco a poco se fue relajando.

—¿Ves como no es tan malo? —murmuré.

—Por ahora no te he pisado —comentó sonriendo.

La canción fue suavizándose hasta que nos quedamos meciéndonos muy lentamente en círculos. Sus manos estaban ahora en mi pecho y las mías en su cintura. Dábamos vueltas a nuestros alrededor mientras los acordes iban bajando de tono hasta que la canción llegó a su fin.

Entonces ella hizo ademán de separarse y yo, reacio a ello, la pegué más a mi cuerpo.

—Esto… Edward, la canción ha acabado —susurró nerviosa—. Ha sido divertido y eso pero puedes soltarme.

Pero yo no quería que se fuese; quería tenerla para siempre en mis brazos. En un intento de retenerla, empecé a cantarle una vieja canción alemana.

_—_Sei meine Engel, Sei meine Sünde, Sei meine Sonne, Sei meine Sucht —sus ojos se abrieron por completo ya que ella entendía el significado de lo que cantaba—. Sei meine muse, Sei meine lust, in dir verweilen, in dir verharren.

Ya no bailábamos, no girábamos; nos habíamos quedado quietos, aún sin movernos de los brazos del otro. Bella me miraba a los ojos y yo me perdía en su mar color chocolate. Sólo pude despegarlos para fijarme en sus labios; esos labios que llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo besar. Agaché la cabeza con intención de hacerlo.

—No —su voz sonó lastimera—, no lo hagas.

Pero no le hice caso; seguí acercándome a su cara lentamente, con una velocidad en la que ella si quisiera podría apartarse fácilmente.

—Por favor —rogó—, no lo hagas.

Pude ver como abría levemente la boca en busca de aire mientras híper ventilaba, mirando mis labios que lentamente se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos. Y yo no hice caso a sus súplicas.

—Sei meine droge, klein —acorté la distancia que la separa de mí y posé mis labios sobre los suyos.

Todo dejó de importarme en ese mismo momento. El suave roce de sus carnosos labios contra los míos hizo que volase lejos, a un mundo paralelo donde sólo existíamos ella y yo. Empecé a mover mis labios un poco más insistente contra su boca, aún con miedo a que me rechazase otra vez. Pero aquella vez, todo cambió.

Pude sentir de pronto como ella contestaba el beso como yo lo hacía e incluso lamió el inferior con intención de profundizarlo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en medio de aquella muestra de sentimientos.

Sobrecogido por aquellas sensaciones que estaba teniendo, estreché más contra mi su cuerpo, agarrándola más fuerte por la cintura, alzándola para que quedase a mi par. Ella, se aferró fuertemente a mi cuello con sus brazos en un abrazo de acero que daba la impresión de que nadie podría soltar.

Para no perder el equilibrio, ya que cargaba con el peso de los dos, fui tambaleándome hasta que choqué contra la cama y caímos en ella, Bella debajo y yo encima de ella.

El beso se hizo más intenso mientras ella agarraba con sus manos mis hombros y me atraía a ella lo máximo posible.

Llegó un momento en el que nos quedamos sin aire y tuve que separar mi boca de la suya, pero mis labios nunca abandonaron su piel; empecé a recorrer su mentón para luego bajar, y lamer y besar su cuello mientras ella suspiraba.

Mis manos cobraron vida propia y se engancharon al borde de su camisa. Entonces la sentí tensarse. Levanté la cabeza y vi que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca tiesa que formaba una línea recta.

—Bella —llamé preocupado; no quería forzar las cosas, no quería que hiciese algo que no quisiera.

Ella abrió los ojos y pude ver claramente el miedo grabado en ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, ella solo asintió y cerró los ojos.

Entonces lo decidí; no podía hacer eso, ella no estaba cómoda y yo no quería que hiciera algo que no quería. Quería que lo desease tanto como yo. Me levanté de encima de ella y la vi abrir los ojos rápidamente al no sentir peso encima. Me miró desconcertada.

Me bajé de la cama e iba a irme hacia la puerta cuando sentí que su mano sujetaba mi muñeca. Se sentó en la cama, con las piernas colgando.

—Espera —pidió.

Yo me agaché hasta que mi cara quedó a su altura, apoyándome en sus piernas.

—Bella, ¿Qué pasa? —ella miraba al suelo.

—Tengo… tengo miedo —susurró.

—¿De qué? —pregunté a sabiendas de que no era su primera vez y no podía tener miedo al sexo en si.

—Tengo miedo de que otra vez sea sólo sexo —se sinceró—, de que mañana no quieras ni mirarme.

—Bella —la sujeté del mentón y la hice mirarme—, tú no eres sólo sexo para mi.

—También tengo miedo —prosiguió titubeante— a… a… enamorarme de ti.

—Yo por eso no me preocupo —me miró con miedo en los ojos—, no me preocupa enamorarme de ti, yo ya lo estoy. Bella, estoy completamente enamorado de ti.

Sus ojos brillaron y su cara reflejó sorpresa.

—¿Estás enamorado de mi? —preguntó.

—Sí —admití—, y no quiero forzarte a nada. Así que, ahora mismo, me voy a mi cama y tú duermes tranquila aquí, ¿Vale?

Me levanté y la besé en la frente. Estaba ya andando hacia la puerta por segunda vez cuando la sentí moverse detrás de mí. Entonces, me dio la vuelta y estirando del brazo, me atrajo a ella para besarme. Con la fuerza, volvimos a hacer en la cama en la misma postura.

—Si quieres puedes irte —murmuró contra mis labios—, pero que no sea por mí.

Bella me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo la correspondí con el mismo ímpetu. Esa vez, fue ella la que metió sus manos por dentro de mi camiseta para acariciar mi pecho haciéndome gemir. No tardó en quitármela.

Subió sus manos acariciando todo mi torso hasta agarrarme de los hombros por donde me atrajo más a ella. Mis labios abandonaron su boca para explorar de nuevo su clavícula y cuello, haciéndola soltar jadeos ahogados.

Empecé a desabrochar su camisa con cuidado para no asustarla. La miré a la espera de que se quejase pero en sus ojos solo vi un brillo que no era para nada rechazo. Por si dudaba, ella me agarró de la nuca y me volvió a besar mientras soltaba toda su camisa y la tiraba con la mía al suelo.

Sus manos bajaron a mi pantalón, deshaciendo el lazo del cordón, y bajándomelo todo lo que podía hasta que tuve que quitármelo yo. Acto seguido me deshice de sus shorts dejándonos en las mismas condiciones.

Me detuve mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja mientras acariciaba suavemente sus pechos desnudos con las manos. Ella jadeaba suavemente, aferrándose más a mí. Bajé dejando un rastro húmedo por su cuello, hasta donde mis manos masajeaban hasta ese momento y empecé a chupar sus senos. Bella arqueó su espalda cuando mi lengua hizo contacto con su enhiesto pezón.

Volví a sus labios mientras bajaba mi mano para hacer desaparecer la única prenda que le quedaba. Ella no tardó en hacer lo mismo con mi boxer.

—Esta vez no es de corazoncitos —murmuró divertida; me alegré de que estuviera más tranquila y le sonreí—, aunque quiero vértelos puestos alguna vez.

—Si no fuese porque estoy demasiado ocupado ahora mismo —comenté— bajaría ahora mismo a cogerlos.

—No te dejaría —nos volvimos a fundir en un beso apasionado.

Me hizo rodar para quedar encima mientras su mano agarraba mi miembro y empezaba a estimularlo. Aquello me hizo estremecer y gemir; no era algo que esperaba después de que estuviera tan cohibida.

Llegó un momento en el que si seguía iba a irme, así que la hice girar otra vez dejándola debajo de mí. La besé una vez antes de bajar hasta su sexo. Dudé unos momentos antes de hacer nada pero al respirar sentía Bella temblar ante sólo el toque de mi aliento contra ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le lamí de una vez todo el sexo y se estremeció entera. Empecé a devorarla con la boca ansiosamente mientras ella se retorcía y movía en la cama.

Fui ascendiendo rozando todo su cuerpo con mis labios hasta alcanzar su boca otra vez. Ella se tensó un poco al notar mi miembro duro contra su sexo sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. Quise reconfortarla de alguna manera así que, bajé hasta sus pies y empecé a darle besos por sus piernas, para subir por sus muslos (donde dejé un par de lametones), seguir por su vientre plano, continuar con sus pechos y acabar en su boca.

La miré con cara interrogativa; si ella quería, pararía, pero asintió. Entré lentamente en ella y cuando estuve totalmente dentro me sentí como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía; primerizo, temeroso de hacer algo mal. Ella lo debió de notar porque me agarró la cara y me miró a los ojos con decisión. Ella fue la que se empezó a mover primero para luego seguirla yo.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo, algo que nunca había vivido enteramente, y fue el más placentero que hasta ese día había tenido.

Rodé para quedar a su lado tumbado pero me agarré a su cintura no queriendo alejarme mucho de ella.

—Gracias —se giró a mirarme—, por confiar en mí.

—Gracias por hacerme confiar —susurró ella.

Levanté la cabeza y la besé por última vez aquella noche.

—Te quiero —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

—Yo también —fue lo que dije antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	26. el día siguiente

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 25. El día siguiente**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Me desperté cuando la luz se filtró en mis párpados. Parpadeé, confusa, dejando tiempo a mis ojos par acostumbrarse a la claridad. Entonces, vi dos orbes esmeralda que me miraban fijamente. Distinguí a Edward a mi lado, apoyado en mi codo, contemplándome directamente. Al principio estaba confusa pero luego recordé la noche anterior.

—Buenos días —saludó con su aterciopelada voz.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y sólo tapada hasta la cintura de forma que mis pechos estaban a la vista. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas y subí rápidamente la sábana para cubrirme. Edward agarró mi mano que la sostenía cerca de mi cuello.

—No te tapes —pidió, abrasándome con su mirada—; eres demasiado hermosa.

Me puse más roja aún y él sonrió—. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas; te hace ver adorable.

—A mí me encanta cuando sonríes así, aunque sea para burlarte de mí —admití—; me dan ganas de besarte.

—¿Y que te lo impide? —preguntó acercando su cara a mí.

—Nada —contesté y poniendo mí mano en su nuca lo atraje a mí y lo besé.

Me correspondió al instante y el beso se volvió completamente apasionado. Se colocó encima de mí y sus manos acariciaron mi cintura. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, empezó a besarme el cuello. Suspiré, gustosa. Iba a seguirle cuando un flash me vino a la cabeza y me di cuenta de algo; debía contarle lo de Jasper.

—Edward —intenté decirle pero él había bajado la sábana hasta mi cintura y se encontraba besando mis pechos. Jadeé; ese hombre me volvía loca.

Edward se deshizo de la sábana por completo, dejándome desnuda sin que nada me tapase. Su mano estaba acariciando mi muslo mientras dejaba un rastro húmedo hasta mi ombligo.

—Edward —volví a intentar.

Para entonces ya estaba lamiendo el hueso de mi cadera, muy cerca del punto al que si llegaba se me olvidaría completamente el decirle nada.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba demasiado cerca ya que estaba empezando a nublárseme la vista mientras su lengua ardía en mi piel. Llegó un momento en el que pensé en dejarlo pasar. Total, el polvo de Jasper había sido antes de nada con Edward y no había significado nada especial. Encima, ni siquiera sabía si en ese momento Edward y yo éramos algo.

Pero mi conciencia era más fuerte y vino a mí en el momento justo. Agarré la cara de Edward justo cuando su aliento chocaba con mi entrepierna y le levanté para dejarlo a mi par.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —le dije con voz algo ronca—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—Luego —contestó para, acto seguido, besarme en los labios y luego seguir con mi cuello.

Gemí ante un mordisco que me dio.

—Edward —volví a intentar—. Edward, por favor, para.

Hizo un sonido de negación contra mi cuello y siguió lamiéndolo a la vez que sentía su mano acercándose a mi centro. La vista se me nubló por segunda vez.

—Edward, para —pedí—; es importante.

Separó su cara de mi cuello pero su mano siguió masajeando mi muslo—. ¿Tan malo es?

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Así no soy coherente —rió pero despegó su mano de mi muslo—. No es que sea malo, es que no se como te lo vas a tomar.

—A ver, dime —me intentó animar sin conseguirlo.

—Verás —dudé; ahora estaba nerviosa. De puta madre—. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche del incendio?

Asintió—. ¿Qué pasa con ese día?

—Pues ese día —cogí aire profundamente y lo expulsé, sin saber como decírselo.

—Venga, Bella. No creo que me enfade_ —_empezó a acariciarme la mejilla.

Volví a coger aire sonoramente, decidida a soltar todo de golpe.

—Esa noche me acosté con Jasper —acto seguido aguanté la respiración.

La mano de Edward se había quedado quieta y sus ojos se habían abierto hasta tener el doble de su tamaño natural. Contuve el aliento hasta que vi que no podía más pero lo solté suavemente por miedo a que se asustase más de lo que parecía estar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó después de unos minutos.

Yo no sabía que decir. Repetirle la respuesta era tonto ya que sabía que él no había preguntado eso para que le contestase. Esperé paciente ver lo que hacía.

—¿Te acostaste con mi hermano? —preguntó y yo sólo asentí temerosa.

Creo que escuché hasta el clic de su mente cuando Edward volvió en sí. Sus rasgos se endurecieron y una mueca de enfado cruzó su cara. Apartó su mano de mi mejilla, que de repente sentí fría. Seguido, se levantó de la cama y cogió el boxer que estaba tirado en el suelo para ponérselo. A eso le siguió el pantalón y sin dejarme tiempo a decir nada salió de la habitación.

—¡Edward! —le llamé—. ¿Adonde vas? ¡Edward!

Escuché la puerta de al lado azotarse y me tensé.

_¡Jasper!,_ fue lo único que pensé.

Me levanté de la cama y cogí una bata para cubrir mi desnudez. Salí corriendo y entré en la habitación de Jasper que estaba en frente de la mía. El panorama me heló la sangre.

Jasper estaba tirado en el suelo, con el labio sangrando y Edward se dirigía hacia él enfurecido.

—¡Tú lo sabías! —le rugió—. ¡Sabías que me gustaba! Pero te acostaste con ella igualmente. ¡Cabrón!

Lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta y lo levantó para ponerlo a su altura; Jasper no se defendía, sólo miraba arrepentido a su hermano.

—¿Edward, estás loco? —chillé—. ¡Suéltale!

Pero no me hizo caso. Estampó a Jasper contra la pared y el rubio sólo intento soltarse; no lo consiguió. Corrí hasta ellos e intenté separarles, cosa que no conseguí; Edward me apartó de manera brusca pero sin hacerme daño.

—¡Edward, déjalo! —forcejeé con él sin conseguir nada. ¿Por qué narices Jasper no se defiendía?—. ¡Emmett! —llamé a grito pelado desesperada—. ¡Emmett, ven rápido!

Mi hermano mayor no tardó en aparecer en la habitación y agarró a Edward separándolo de Jasper. Detrás de él estaban Rosalie, que miraba a sus hermanos asustada, y Alice, quien cuando mi hermano soltó a Edward fue adonde él. Yo me agaché adonde Jasper que había caído al suelo y seguía sangrando del labio.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté temerosa.

—¡Suéltame, Emmett! —pidió Edward y cuando lo soltaron me miró a mí—. ¿Experimentar?

—¡No estábamos juntos, Edward! —chillé algo desesperada.

—Ni estaremos —negó rotundamente, lo que me mosqueó.

—Tienes razón-afirmé sorprendiéndolo—, no podría estar con una persona tan infantil como tú.

Su cara fue de sorpresa pero rápidamente cambió a furia.

—Olvídate de mí. Los dos —añadió mirando a su hermano y se fue de la habitación con mi hermana Alice detrás.

Rosalie y Emmett seguían son moverse.

—Yo lo curo-les dije mientras iba al baño de Jasper a coger el botiquín.

Cuando volví, ambos se habían ido y Jasper estaba sentado en la cama. Caminé hasta su lado y me senté en la cama con él. Me miró y empecé a limpiarle el labio de donde sangraba.

—Lo siento —susurró y yo lo miré confusa.

—Tú no has hecho nada —aseguré.

—Todo esto ha sido por culpa de que no paré aquella noche —dijo.

—Jasper, lo hice porque quise y aunque fuese así ya no hay marcha atrás —me miró con ojos tristes—, y tampoco me arrepiento. Eres mi mejor amigo y quería ayudarte. Aunque fueses mi amante de entonces, Edward no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada.

—Pero a mí sí —fruncí el ceño, confusa—. Puede que él no lo aceptara pero yo soy su hermano y sabía que sentía algo por ti. He fallado a mi propio hermano.

Puso su cara entre sus manos y sollozó un poco. Yo lo abracé para consolarlo y él enterró su cara en mi pecho, llorando como un niño pequeño.

—Siento haberte jodido la relación sin apenas haberla empezado —sollozó con voz ahogada.

—No es tu culpa que sea un inmaduro —susurré, tranquilizándolo, o por lo menos tratando de—. No pidas perdón, Jasper. Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero. Quizás me viene mejor saber ahora que no me conviene.

Pero al mismo tiempo que iba diciendo esas palabras, mi corazón iba encogiéndose a sabiendas de que ni yo creía eso.

Edward era el chico para mí.

Me tragué las lágrimas; Jasper no estaba en condiciones de sentirse más culpable aún.


	27. secretos revelados

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 26. Secretos revelados**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Estaba furioso, ¡Muy furioso! ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto todo en menos de diez minutos? Hace nada estaba feliz, en mi propia burbuja, con Bella por fin conmigo. Y ahora…

Pegué portazo al entrar en mi habitación y empecé a pagarlo todo con lo que me encontraba por el camino. El despertador acabó en el suelo destrozado junto con la lámpara. Estaba buscando algo más para romper cuando escuché la puerta abrirse.

—Edward —me giré y me encontré con Alice—. Deja eso, anda_._

Mi mente entonces hizo clic. Si Bella podía liarse con mi hermano, ¿Por qué yo no?

Sin pensar en otra cosa que hacerla daño, fui a toda prisa hasta Alice, que estaba acabando de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y la giré dejándola cara a cara. Ella, me miró confusa pero no le di tiempo alguno para decir nada; la estampé contra la puerta con violencia, a lo que soltó un gemido de dolor, y la besé con fiereza. Alice se quedó estática, no movió ni un sólo músculo, y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el miedo. Yo seguí moviendo mis labios contra los suyos congelados con fuerza, pensando que así conseguiría sacar el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Pero sabía que no lo conseguiría. Lo sabía desde que había pensado en enrollarme con Alice para joderlos; desde que había corrido hasta ella; desde que la había estampado contra la puerta; desde que la había empezado a besar.

Me separé de ella algo brusco y vi como seguía quieta.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, no sé en lo que estaba pensando.

—Edward —llamó—, no vas a olvidar a Bella así. Sé que te ha dolido pero no sientes nada por mí ni yo por ti como para hacer esto.

Sollocé a sabiendas de que era verdad y me lancé a sus brazos llorando como un niño pequeño.

—Ya lo sé —admití entre lágrimas—. Ya lo sé.

En algún momento del día, entre lloros, me quedé dormido con mi hermana acariciando mi pelo y diciéndome palabras consoladoras.

**P. O. V. Jasper**

Había pasado una semana desde lo pasado entre Bella y Edward y nada había sido lo mismo. Ahora, además de no hablarnos los de antes, Edward no nos hablaba ni a Bella ni a mí. Ella, hacía como que pasaba de él aunque yo, en lo poco que la conocía, sabía que lo pasaba mal; solo que no lo demostraba delante de la gente.

Yo en cambio, intenté un par de veces hablar con él pero después de que me amenazase dejé de intentarlo. Tanto Rosalie como yo sabíamos que lo mejor era dejarle sólo para pensar; Edward podía ser muy impulsivo cuando se sentía atacado y por desgracia era como se sentía conmigo.

Pero, aunque veía como me miraba Edward cuando estaba con ella, no podía dejarla sola. Conmigo era con el único con el que no fingía y había llorando hasta dormirse casi todas las noches desde lo que pasó. Bella me había admitido que estaba enamorada de mi hermano después de que yo consiguiera calmarme. Sabía que no había dicho nada mientras yo me lamentaba por no herirme y lo agradecí de verdad; Bella era mi mejor amiga.

También me contaba que echaba de menos a su hermana Alice; nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separadas y sin hablarse y aunque no me lo dijera sabía que yo no era suficiente para animarla; la necesitaba a ella.

Y yo aquella tarde decidí remediar aquello.

—¡Alice! —le gritó Emmett a la hora del desayuno.

Estábamos en la cocina Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y yo. Bella había ido a pasar el día con sus amigas y Edward estaba en su habitación estudiando.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó ella—. Estoy aquí al lado no hace falta que chilles.

—Necesito que vayas de compras —le entregó una lista—. Eso es lo que tienes que comprar.

Alice miró la lista y luego abrió los ojos mucho—. ¿Todo esto?¡Yo no puedo con todo esto!

—Vale —me miró a mí—. Jasper, ayúdala.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella—. ¿Por qué él?

—No te recomiendo que le digas a Edward —se metió Rosalie—, hoy estaba muy susceptible.

—Está bien —miré incrédulo a Alice—, vamos_._

Salió con sus pasos de bailarina por la puerta y yo, atónito, la seguí. Entró dentro de su Portse amarillo canario y yo me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Arrancó y nos pusimos de camino al centro comercial.

Hicimos las compras muy rápido; estaba claro que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia el estar conmigo a solas, y no hablamos durante todo el viaje. Solo al volver en el coche decidí hablarla yo.

—Alice —llamé.

—¿Nos hemos dejado algo? —preguntó, indiferente.

—No —contesté—, quiero hablar contigo.

—No tengo nada de que hablar contigo—dijo secamente.

—Pues yo sí —contesté ya un poco hastiado—. Esto ha llegado muy lejos, Alice. Ódiame todo lo que quieras a mí pero no le hagas eso a tu hermana.

Ella me miró sorprendida—. ¿A mi hermana?

—Ella lo está pasando fatal, Alice —le conté—.Llora todas las noches y no sólo por Edward. Te echa de menos.

—Yo también la echo de menos —susurró más para ella que para mí.

—Te necesita —continué—. Puede que nos tenga a Rosalie, Emmett y a mí pero ella te necesita a ti. Siempre os habéis llevado de puta madre y ahora por una chorrada podéis todo lo que teníais. Que lo haga mi hermano porque es imbécil casi lo entiendo pero tú la viste nacer.

—A mí no me importa que os acostaseis —susurró bajito—; eso es cosa vuestra. Pero me jode que no tenga confianza para contarme las cosas. Se que pasó algo, que no es lo vuestro, que no me ha contado.

—No quiere preocuparos.

—Tú lo sabes, ¿Verdad? —acusó.

—Yo estoy metido —admití.

—¿Me lo vas a contar? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Me hizo prometer que no —ella me miró dolida—, pero creo que debo. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos.

—Puede que no sea lo mejor —me sorprendió—; ella no quiere decírmelo. Sólo quiero saber si está bien.

—Alice, a Bella casi le violaron —lo dije seguido, porque sino no iba a contárselo.

Alice frenó el coche de golpe; menos mal que era una carretera por donde no circulaba ningún coche en ese momento sino, habríamos creado una hecatombe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándome—. Dime que estás de coña.

—El día que discutió con James se fue a Seattle a dar una vuelta —empecé a explicar—. Yo fui allí a alejarme de las movidas de casa cuando la vi y sin saber porque la seguí. La encontré cerca de un bar de mala muerte con un hombre enorme besándola. Al principio pensé que estaba bien pero la oí sollozar. La salvé y por eso nos empezamos a llevar bien. Lo de acostarnos fue un tema que preferiría no tocar; sólo te digo que fue para ayudarme. Bella es una persona excepcional.

—¡Dios mío! —Alice parecía estar a punto de llorar—. Bella… He sido mala hermana. ¡No voy a perdonármelo! Sabía que pasaba algo pero nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte.

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada se puso a llorar como una magdalena. Salí de mi lado del coche y anduve a su puerta. Nada más abrirla la estreché en mis brazos.

—Alice, tranquila —le dije acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarla—, tú no sabías nada.

Siguió sollozando toda la culpa que tenía y lo mala hermana que era durante un rato así que, la coloqué en el asiento de copiloto y me dispuse a conducir yo. Al de unos minutos se calmó y dejó de llorar.

—¿La quieres? —preguntó de pronto.

—Con locura —proseguí antes de que me cortase—; es mi mejor amiga.

—¿Sólo así? —insistió.

—Aja —contesté—, y aunque la quisiera como algo más, está completamente enamorada de Edward.

**P. O. V. Alice**

Llegué a casa sintiéndome fatal. Ya no era sólo la cosa de que Bella me necesitase y yo no estuviera para ella; el hecho de haber tratado tan sumamente mal a Jasper cuando él solo había tratado de ser amable me molestaba realmente. Lo había juzgado mal y sin embargo, él no había hecho mención alguna sobre ello.

Llegamos y pusimos las bolsas encima de la mesa. Quería hablar con Bella cuanto antes pero debía ayudar a Jasper.

—Ve a hablar con ella —me dijo sorprendiéndome.

—Gracias, Jasper —me puse de puntillas y lo besé en la mejilla.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó entre nosotros cuando lo hice, como si hubiese metido las manos en un enchufe, sólo que esa vez no fue para nada desagradable.

Anduve hasta la habitación de Bella, donde pensé que estaría, pero toqué y nadie contestó. Entré porsiacaso no había oído pero no había nadie. En medio de la habitación, en el suelo, había cantidad de libros tirados y unas cuantas hojas sueltas. Me agaché y cogí una de las hojas; ahí, escrita con la desigual letra de mi hermana, estaba la letra de una canción. Bella componía como hobby para el grupo que formaba con Sunshine e Inet pero esa letra con concordaba con las que solía escribir; solían ser alegras pero esa era más bien triste. La doblé con cuidado y me la guardé para examinarla más tarde.

Miré por la ventana para vislumbrar por fin a Bella; estaba sentada en la arena, cerca de la orilla en la playa. Estaba en bikini, con las piernas a la altura de su pecho rodeándolas con sus brazos. El viento ondeaba su pelo. Debía hacer frío por lo que cogí una chaqueta para llevársela.

Bajé las escaleras y me crucé con Jasper en la cocina; aún recogía todo.

—Está en la playa —él solo asintió.

Caminé apresurada hasta ella, que no se volteó aún habiendo oído mis pisadas acercándose. Me pregunté como empezaría pero la vi tiritar y le puse la chaqueta encima de su piel desnuda. Ella la sujetó contra su pecho pero siguió mirando el mar. Me senté a su lado y la hablé.

—Vas a enfermar —ella se giró sorprendida de verme ahí.

—Alice —murmuró.

Entrelacé mis manos con nerviosismo; no sabía como empezar. Me decidí por ir al grano.

—Lo sé todo —ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida—. Jasper me lo ha contado.

Bajó su mirada a sus manos con semblante triste. Yo me acerqué algo más a ella mientras que la miraba a la cara.

—¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? —pregunté—. Por lo menos a mí.

—No quería preocuparos —contestó—. Nada de lo que pasó podía cambiar aún si os lo contaba.

—Bella, lo que te pasó no fue una tontería —comenté.

—No sé, Alice —dijo—, no quería preocuparos.

—Eres mi hermana, Bella —dicté—; mi deber es preocuparme por ti.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—; doy demasiados problemas.

—Para nada —negué—, pero prométeme que me contaras lo que te pasa de ahora en adelante.

—Alice —me miró y se tiró a mis brazos—, te he echado de menos.

—Yo también, Bells —lloramos juntas un rato, abrazadas, diciéndonos todo lo que nos habíamos extrañado.

Al final, nos separamos.

—¿Tú también estás enfadada por lo que pasó entre Jasper y yo? —preguntó temerosa.

—No m—negué moviendo la cabeza—; eso es cosa vuestra. Y él ya me ha contado que lo hiciste para ayudarle en algo que no ha querido mencionar. Tú no sientes nada por él, ¿Verdad?

—Yo estoy enamorada de Edward —admitió—, pero él no tiene derecho a enfadarse por mi pasado. Es como si se enfadase por haberme acostado con James.

—Es un poco terco.

—¿Un poco? —ironizó—. Es muy cabezota.

—Ya sois dos —comenté risueña.

Ambas reímos, contentas de poder volver a llamarnos las mejores amigas y hermanas mientras volvíamos a casa abrazadas.


	28. baño caliente con vapor

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 27. Baño caliente con vapor**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Los siguientes dos días estaba más animada; con Alice otra vez a mi lado era mucho más feliz aunque solía tener flashbacks de cuando estuve con Edward cuando lo veía. Era tan imbécil… Si solo admitiese que estaba en un error… Bueno eso y me hablase, porque ahora lo único que hacía cuando me veía era mirarme con odio; a mí y a su hermano. Del cual no podía, ni quería, alejarme; era mi mejor amigo, no pensaba dejarlo sólo porque Edward fuese estúpido.

Cuando él se enteró de que Alice y yo volvíamos a hablarnos, se tiró unas dos horas y media sin dirigirle la palabra a la duendecillo. Por suerte para él, porque sino se tiraría sólo el día en casa, ya que Emmett y Rosalie se pasaban el día juntos desde que estaban saliendo. Yo prefería no preguntar que hacían; era desagradable saber que tu hermano mayor hacía eso a tu lado prácticamente.

El jueves por la mañana, me levanté y bajé a desayunar como siempre. Allí estaban todos. Nada más entrar, Edward me miró con mala cara, se levantó y se fue. Yo lo ignoré y me senté entre Jasper, que hablaba animadamente con su gemela, y Emmett, que estaba engullendo tortitas.

—Buenos días, Bells —saludó la pequeña Alice.

—Buenos días, Alie —saludé yo.

Estábamos comiendo mientras hablábamos cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Fruncí el ceño; acababa de descubrir donde estaba el móvil que hacia una semana había perdido, en el salón. Corrí allí para encontrarme a Edward sosteniéndolo en mi dirección sin dejar de mirar la televisión a la que cambiaba los canales sin parar. Lo cogí y le di un escueto y frío "gracias" mientras miraba en la pantalla quien me llamaba; era Inet.

—¡Ey, Inet! —saludé al descolgar.

—¡Bells! ¡Somos Inet y Sunshine! —gritó mi amiga al otro lado—. Tenemos puesto el manos libre.

—Hola, chicas —sonreí—. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Te echamos de menos, petarda —Shinny siempre tan ella—. ¡Que rápido te olvidas de que tienes amigas fuera de tu círculo familiar!

—Estaba liada estudiando —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sí, ya, y nosotras nos chupamos el dedo —murmuró la siempre perceptiva Inet—. ¿Qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia?

—¿Qué ha pasado? Pues, creo que mejor os lo cuento en otro momento —susurré viendo como Edward estaba repentinamente interesado en un programa de corazón que estaban dando en la televisión y escuchaba atento. _Será imbécil, cotilla de mierda_, pensé recordando lo mucho que él odiaba esa clase de programas, _¡Si quieres escuchar por lo menos pon otra cosa no tan cantosa!_—. ¿Sabéis llamado por algo?

—¿Tenemos que tener una razón para llamar a nuestra amiga del alma? —preguntó con un fingido tono de ofensa la hippie.

—Shinny, dime —ordené riendo.

—¡Vale, vale! —admitió—. Te queríamos decir que han organizado una fiesta mañana por la noche en el draga. Te vendrás, ¿Verdad? Van todos los del instituto. Diles a tus hermanos que se vengan también. Es fiesta de Halloween, así que ya sabes; vestidos oscurillos a tu estilo y antifaces.

—¡Claro que voy! ¡Encima lo he arreglado con Alice! —escuché bufar a Edward y estuve a punto de soltarle que si con él no lo arreglaba era porque era idiota, pero me contuve.

—¿Lo has arreglado? ¡Genial! Echaba de menos a esa pequeña demonia —comentó entre risas la pelirroja—. ¿Qué ha pasado pues?

—Os lo cuento mañana —prometí.

—Está bien —aceptó Sunshine por las dos—. Nos vemos mañana allí. Empieza a las 10. ¡Adiós, Bells!

—¡Adiós, chicas! —me despedí y colgué.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Alice entrando al comedor.

—Alie —canturreé—. ¿Qué te parecería una fiesta en el Draga mañana por la noche?

**P. O. V. Alice**

—Creo que deberías ponerte este vestido —le dije a mi hermana—. Tendremos que llevar vestidos de algo oscuro y antifaces. ¡Creo que tengo alguno en mi habitación! Vete vistiéndote; ahora vengo.

Salí de su cuarto mientras ella se duchaba y se vestía. Bella me contó el plan el jueves y ahí estábamos las dos, preparándonos el viernes las tres, Rosalie mientras tanto se estaba duchando, y ansiosas. Llevábamos casi diez semanas estudiando allí y aunque aprovechábamos las horas en la playa necesitábamos algo de diversión por fin.

Cuando volví a su habitación, Rosalie ya estaba fuera y se secaba; Bella debía estar en la ducha. Le señalé a la rubia su vestido y se lo puso. Era un vestido elegante, rojo pasión, hasta el suelo y con una abertura hasta medio muslo que dejaba entrever sus largas piernas cuando andaba. Llevaba tacones altos y un antifaz del mismo color. La maquillé de tonos rojizos y le dibujé extrañas formas por la cara; iba de Némesis, la Diosa de la venganza (cosa que el pegaba terriblemente por al mala leche).

Me di cuenta de que mi hermana Bella iba a tardar más de lo debido en la ducha, cogí mi toalla y me encaminé al baño de abajo, que estaba libre. Me metí y puse el agua muy caliente. El vapor empezó a salir hasta que llegó un momento en el que no veía nada.

Alguien tocó la puerta pero no me dio tiempo a contestar antes de que el vapor me hiciera efecto.

**P. O. V. Jasper**

Estábamos los tres chicos viendo la televisión y hablando en el salón, aunque se podría decir más bien que Edward hablaba con Emmett por un lado y yo por otro lado ya que seguía enfadado conmigo. Y en ese momento más aún ya que ahora yo también me llevaba bien con Alice.

Decidí después de mirar la hora, ir a ducharme para luego dar tiempo a los otros dos a ello. Me encaminé al tercer piso que ocupaba con Bella y cogí mis cosas. Luego fui al baño, toqué.

—_¡_Ocupado! —gritó dentro Bella.

Así que decidí bajar al piso de mis hermanos a darme la ducha en el segundo piso. Toqué porsiacaso. Pero no escuché ninguna voz, solo un ruido sordo. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Hay alguien dentro? —pregunté.

Pero nadie contestó. Sin embargo, escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer.

—¿Hay alguien? —insistí.

Pensando que se habrían dejado abierto el grifo, entré. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarme con lo que me encontré; Alice estaba tirada en el suelo del baño, desmayada. Asustado, cogí una toalla y se la enrollé en el cuerpo para luego coger su diminuto cuerpo en mis brazos y llevarla a su habitación. La tumbé en la cama y fui a por una toalla mojada de agua fría al baño. Se la puse en la frente y al de unos minutos empezó a despertar.

**P. O. V. Alice**

Abrí los ojos recordando que el vapor del agua me había afectado mareándome por completo. Pensé que estaría tirada en el baño pero la superficie donde me encontraba no era lisa y fría sino mullida y templada. Algo mojado estaba en mi frente y llevé mi mano para quitarme una toalla empapada de agua fría.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó una voz a mi lado.

Enfoqué la vista para ver a Jasper sentado a mi lado en la cama, ya que al mirar comprobé que estábamos en mi habitación. Miré mi cuerpo y vi que sólo tenía puesta una toalla encima; me sonrojé.

—Me has asustado —admitió—. Cuando entré al baño, cosa que hice sólo porque nadie contestó, estabas tirada en el suelo. Al principio pensé que te habías caído, dado un golpe, luego me di cuenta de que te habías desmayado.

—Gracias —dije a la vez que me levantaba de golpe.

Me mareé y casi caí de lado al suelo. Jasper me sujetó.

—No seas brusca —pidió—. Toma agua.

Me tendió un vaso que contenía agua y me lo tomé. Me sentí en deuda con él. Después de lo mal que lo había tratado él me había ayudado y no me había dejado sola. Una ola de gratitud me envolvió.

—Gracias —agradecí.

—De nada —contestó sinceramente.

—Oye —dejó el vaso en la mesilla y me miró—, no te he pedido perdón aún por lo mal que te he tratado desde que llegasteis. Estaba enfadada y creía que tú tramabas algo y por eso eras tan amable con todos. No entendí que eres así e agradable.

—Da igual —murmuró—; me conformo con que podamos llevarnos bien.

—Gracias también por ayudar a mi hermana Bella —proseguí—. Fui mala hermana y no pude ayudarla. Además…

No pude seguir ya que Jasper había puesto su dedo en mis labios para callarme. El lugar que tocó empezó a arder en contacto con su piel. Nunca había sentido algo así.

—No eres mala hermana, ya hablamos de eso —quitó su dedo, ya que vio que no iba a interrumpirle, y sentí ganas de decirle que no lo hiciera—. Y lo de Bella, ya te dije que es mi mejor amiga; la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Unas ganas enormes de besarle me entraron en ese mismo momento e hice acto de mi siempre estado impulsivo dejando mi lado racional de lado; me acerqué a él y sin pensarlo dos veces posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Subí los brazos para agarrar su nuca sin siquiera pensar que era mi medio hermano o que él podría no querer eso; sólo pensaba en que me había conmovido y un sentimiento dentro de mí me había impulsado a besarlo. Pero sentí como él me contestaba al beso sin problemas. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, me separé de él y me sonrojé.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, no sé que me ha pasado.

—No pidas perdón —me sonrió de forma que mi corazón saltó—. Pero es tarde y las chicas estarán preguntándose por ti. Sube a cambiarte.

Sólo atiné a asentir y salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar pos última vez a Jasper que seguía tumbado en mi cama.

Caminé medio zombie a la habitación de Bella pensando en lo que acababa de hacer.

Y una sola pregunta rondaba mi mente en esos momentos:

¿Acaso sentía algo más que amistad por Jasper?


	29. halloween

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 28. Halloween**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Alice entró en la habitación con sólo una toalla puesta cuando yo estaba acabando de abrocharme el vestido. La noté algo ausente pero decidí no preguntar; mi hermana era de las de que si quería contártelo te lo contaría y sino por mucho que insistieses no diría palabra. Alice me peinó para luego vestirse ella.

La verdad es que estaba guapísima; iba de viuda negra. Llevaba un vestido totalmente pegado largo hasta casi los pies. Era negro y acababa con puntas. Las mangas consistían en telas semitransparentes de color azul medianoche. Llevaba un enorme cuello con forma de telaraña y una araña coronaba el redondo escote. Como siempre, los zapatos de tacón altos no fallaban. Su pelo como siempre estaba en punta para todos los lados y su maquillaje era de un color azul profundo. Como ya había dicho; preciosa.

—Listo, hemos acabado —dijo alegre volviendo a ser la de siempre, casi.

—Bien, vamos —murmuró Rosalie alegre—. Hemos quedado en que los chicos nos buscan allí. Queremos darles una sorpresa.

—Vale —acepté—; vámonos.

Rosalie condujo su BMW; los chicos irían en el Volvo de Edward. Sunshine e Inet me habían dicho que me esperaban dentro así que me despedí de mis hermanas diciéndoles que más tarde sabrían de mí. Cuando entré, el grupo contratado estaba tocando una perfecta versión de "This is haloween" en la versión del gran "Marilyn Manson".

Todo el mundo reía y bailaba alegremente pero había demasiada gente para mi gusto; no encontraba a mis amigas. Al final, las encontré al lado del ponche, donde habíamos quedado anteriormente solo que no lo había recordado.

—¡Holas chicas! —saludé.

—¡Bells! —chilló la siempre alegre Sunshine—. ¿Cómo nos has reconocido?

—El disfraz de gatita en Halloween es típico de Inet —comenté lo obvio señalando a la aludida—, y sólo tú elegirías el disfraz de enana saltarina entre todos los de aquí.

—¡Voy de hada del bosque! —explicó mientras me reía—. Ya sabes que a mi eso de vestirme de negro no me va.

—Era broma, Shinny —le dije.

—Tu disfraz es precioso, te queda que ni pintado —comentó Inet.

—Sí, ¿Verdad? —reí mostrando los dientes; todas reímos.

—¿Estás preparada para lo de después? —preguntó Sunshine saltando.

—¡Sí!

**P. O. V. Edward**

Me encontraba en el salón sentado a la espera de Emmett y Jasper, que aún seguían vistiéndose. Yo había acabado hacía ya tiempo. Iba disfrazado de conde drácula. Llevaba unos pantalones de pinza negros y una camisa blanca con los últimos tres botones desabrochados. Una larga capa negra y ondeante era lo único que llevaba por encima, que se ataba a mi cuello con una cadena plateada y al parte de dentro era rojo sangre. Mi pelo estaba asombrosamente pegado a mi cuero cabelludo gracias a kilos de gomina que había utilizado Emmett. Mi piel pálida pegaba con mi atuendo. En mi mano tenía la máscara negra que me pondría.

Por la escalera bajaron los dos que faltaban, ya que las chicas se habían ido allí ya.

Jasper iba del fantasma de la opera. Iba vestido de negro entero con una capa igual a la mía sólo que entera negra. Su máscara le tapaba media cara y era blanca como la cal.

Emmett en cambio iba vestido de…

—¿Darth Vader? —pregunté incrédulo al ver su atuendo—. ¿Vas de Darth Vader?

No pude aguantarlo y me puse a reír como un loco. Emmett estaba ahí de pies haciendo como que luchaba con un cansado Jasper con su sable de luz imaginario. La capa ondeaba a la vez que el otro gritaba como loco que tenía que matar a Anakin y que el fantasma de la opera lo escondía.

—Bueno, vámonos ya —ordenó Jasper harto de Emmett—; las chicas esperan allí.

Fuimos en mi Volvo. Cuando llegamos, estaban Alice y Rosalie esperando: a Bella no se la veía por ningún sitio. Mi rubia hermana estaba deslumbrante, como siempre, mientras que a la duendecillo se la veía algo fuera de lugar por ir tan de negro, pero estaba guapa también.

—¿Y Bella? —preguntó Jasper a Alice cuando llegamos hasta ellas; no pude reprimir un gruñido que sólo ella escuchó.

—Ha ido con sus amigas —explicó mirándome con advertencia—; luego nos busca.

Entramos dentro. La gente bailaba sonriente y se aglomeraba. Rosalie iba delante con Emmett pegado a su espalda agarrándola por la cintura. Alice y Jasper iban detrás hablando animadamente y yo el último. La gente se cruzaba entre ellos y yo, y al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar; me perdí.

Empecé a dar vueltas por allí en busca de alguno de mis hermanos y rezando por no encontrarme con Lauren o Jessica. Cual fue mi suerte cuando las vi en la dirección hacia la que me dirigía. Rápidamente me di la vuelta y fui en dirección contraria lo más veloz que pude. Hasta que la vi.

Era un ángel, oscuro pero un ángel. Llevaba un vestido con falda larga hasta el suelo color morado muy oscuro. Estaba salpicada de pequeños y delicados brillantitos que le daban un aspecto levemente luminoso. La parte de arriba consistía en un corsé del mismo color que acababa debajo de sus pechos, tapando una camiseta negra con mangas abombadas hasta los codos. Sus hombros estaban al descubierto y sólo un collar pegado a su garganta decoraba su pronunciado escote de pálida piel. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño agarrado con gomas negras con brillantes pero dejaba caer a un lado su castaña melena. Era la vampiresa más hermosa que había visto nunca.

No sé que fue lo que me atrajo de ella pero sin saber como, de repente estaba en frente de ella con ella mirándome confusa.

—¿Bailas? —me miró de arriba abajo, como sopesando, para al final asentir.

Le cogí la mano y la acerqué a mí. Posé una mano en su estrecha cintura y ella puso al suya en mi hombro. Nos empezamos a mover al son de "beautiful" de "HIM". La gente a mi alrededor empezó a darme igual y me sentía como en mi propia burbuja, donde sólo estaba esa extraña desconocida que me atraía sin saber porque. Seguimos bailando al compás de la música hasta que la canción empezó a acabarse. Entonces, la atracción se hizo mayor y algo me impulsó a bajar la cabeza y besarla. Sus labios siguieron el beso con delicadeza. Estaba a punto de pedir permiso para profundizar el beso cuando un flashbacks vino a mi mente; Bella. Me separé al momento, casi con violencia.

—Lo siento —me miró sin comprender—; estoy enamorado de otra.

—¡Mierda! —masculló y yo la oí con suerte ya que la música apenas nos dejaba escuchar—. ¡Todos me salen ranas!

Iba a decir algo cuando una voz habló por el micrófono.

—Buenas noches, Forks —todo el mundo vitoreó—. En pocos minutos empezaremos con el concurso de karaoke que se hace desde 1989. Por favor, participantes, vayas subiendo al escenario.

—Me tengo que ir —me volteé para mirar a la extraña que seguía a mi lado—. Adiós.

Y desapareció sin dejarme tiempo a decir nada.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Fui algo enfurruñada hasta donde mis amigas esperaban al pie del escenario. Había ido a buscar a mi familia por la sala y había acabado bailando con un chico del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y…. ¡Besándome con él! No sabía que me había pasado, no era de las de besarme con el primero que se me cruzaba y menos sin haber cruzado palabra, pero aquel extraño muchacho me había atraído como la miel a las moscas, y me había sentido genial al besarnos. Oero para variar todo se había jodido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó cuando llegué Inet—. Cuando te dejamos no estabas tan alterada.

—Las ranas deberían de dejar de tener pelo —mascullé—. ¡Vamos!

Subimos al escenario. Sunshine cogió el bajo mientras Inet se colocaba en la batería. Yo estaba detrás con el micrófono preparado porque iba a cantar. El presentador nos presentó como uno de los 3 grupos participantes y luego me hizo un gesto para que saliera. Me coloqué en medio del escenario y vislumbré a todos los de mi familia mirándome; Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett e incluso Edward.

—¡Buenas noches! —la gente gritó eufórica—. Como nuestro presentador ha dicho, somos Inet, Sunshine y Bella, y vamos a cantar una canción de "Skindred". Y se la quiero dedicar a todos los tíos que han pasado por mi vida y me han hecho daño. ¡Por vosotros, chicos!

La gente volvió a aplaudir mientras mis amigas comenzaban a tocar.

—There's a hole in my head and the lines they just can't stop falling out. And the truth from my lips, I scream it without a doubt —canté mientras el público aplaudía y tarareaba conmigo—. I always did as you said, even though it was against my will. Ain't afraid any longer, just hear as my lips they spill.

Me empecé a mover por el escenario con confianza; podía ser muy patosa y todo eso pero cuando cantaba, me olvidaba de todo.

—Spit the words out, I can't stop from making this noise no more —cuando Sunshine empezó a hacer las voces graves todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto, sin saber de donde provenía la voz, mirando hacia todos los lados—. Spit the words out, I can't stop from being SO paranoid.

Cogí a mi amiga y la atraje al medio del escenario mientras seguía tocando el bajo y todos la aplaudían por su voz.

—I will not fall for you, not falling down for you, I will not fall for you —cuando canté esto, mire a mis dos ex-s, Thomas y James, que me miraban boquiabiertos por mi osadía; ambos sabían que la canción estaba dedicada a ellos dos—. I will not fall for you, not falling down for you, I will not fall for you.

Miré a mi familia y pude verlos a todos aplaudir contentos y gritándome. Me arriesgué a mirar a Edward también y me descolocó que tuviera una extraña mueca en la cara.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Después de perder a mi desconocida me dispuse a buscar a mis hermanos. Los encontré cerca del escenario. Me quité esa máscara que tanto me estaba molestando y me metí en su conversación.

—Bella va a tocar —me informó Alice al verme. Sólo asentí.

Pero cuando la vi salir al escenario comprendí todo; ella era la chica desconocida. Por eso me había atraído tanto; por eso algo en mí me había impulsado a besarla. No sabía que sentir hasta que le dedicó la canción a los hombres que la había jodido en la vida.

En el estribillo fue cuando entendí que iba por mí entre otros, ya que me miró de reojo.

—I don't regret what I said; you're like a weight that just held me down. Everything that I once was, you changed and made me your clown —cantaba genial, eso había que admitirlo, pero yo estaba empezando a mosquearme—. No I'm not holding your hand and I want you to move from me. I want to know that I've found a peace from you an eternally free.

—Spit the words out. I can't stop from making this noise no more —Sunshine volvió a cantar con aquella voz que tan poco le pegaba mientras se movía con Bella por el escenario; ambas tenían porte para eso—. Spit the words out, I can't stop from being SO paranoid

—I will not fall for you, not falling down for you, I will not fall for you —volvió a cantar el estribillo y me enfadé más aún; ¿Quien se creía para tratarme así? Era ella la que se había acostado con mi hermano, ¡Yo la había tratado de puta madre!—. I will not fall for you, not falling down for you, I will not fall for you.

—Spit the words out, I can't stop from being SO paranoid. Being so paranoid —cuando la voz de Sunshine volvió a empezar, decidí que no podía quedarme así parado; si ella podía jugar a dedicar canciones para joder yo también—. Making this noise no more. Being so paranoid. Making this noise no more

—Not falling down for you, not falling down for you, ¡I will not fall for you! —cuando canto otra vez sabía que la canción estaba por terminar así que decidí moverme—. I will not fall for you, not falling down for you, ¡I will not fall for you!

Sin que mis hermanos se dieran cuenta, me escabullí rumbo al escenario por detrás.

**P. O. V. Bella**

El público estaba contento con nuestra actuación. Miré a mi familia y todos me aplaudían, contentos, menos Edward que había desaparecido.

Bajé del escenario para dejar a los siguientes grupos y solistas cantar. Tocaron otros dos, un grupo y una chica, pero ninguno nos superaba. El presentador nos llamó para subir a volver a cantar pero justo cuando llegué arriba con mis amigas detrás alguien le dijo algo y me indicó que parase. Me quedé en la parte de atrás.

—Gente de Forks, tenemos un participante de última hora —anunció y yo fruncí el ceño—. Demos un aplauso a Edward Cullen.

Me tensé en mi sitio al verle salir con su máscara puesta. ¡Él era el desconocido que besé! Me pregunté si me había reconocido.

—Gracias por dejarme participar aún si me apunté tarde —mi corazón palpitó con fuerza ya que su voz sonaba más aterciopelada y sensual de lo que recordaba; todas las chicas del público gritaron enloquecidas—. Y bueno ya que todos han dedicado sus canciones yo quiero hacer lo mismo; la mía va dedicada a una chica que no diré su nombre, tú ya sabes quien eres y sabes porque te la dedico.

Empecé a hiperventilar ya que sabía que eso iba por mí, y más aún cuando se giró levemente y me sonrió; sólo que esa no era una sonrisa hermosa como las siempre suyas sino una de odio, rencor y malicia.

_ASKOTAN GALDETZEN DIOT BURUARI ZU AL ZAREN LAGUNA_ (Muchas veces me pregunto si tu eres mi amigo)  
_KOLORE EZBERDINEZ DITUZTE ZURE AURPEGIEK_ (ya que tiene diferentes colores tu cara)  
_TA EZ DAKITE NOLA BEREIZTU NERE BEGIEK_ (y mis ojos no saben como diferenciar)  
_IRITSIKO DA INOIZ ZURE ERANTZUNIK?_ (¿llegara algún día tu respuesta?)

Cuando la música empezó la canción, yo ya sabía cual era y mi corazón se encogió al saber lo que venía. No era una canción dura de las mías pero si lo suficiente para haberla escuchado alguna vez.

_PENTSA EZAZU, ESAIDAZU, ZER OTE NAIZEN GAUR ZURETZAT_ (Piensa, dime, que soy hoy para ti)  
_GORDE ITZAZU HITZ GOXOAK ENTZUN NAHI DITUEN BATENTZAT_ (guárdate las palabras bonitas para quien las quiera oír)  
_EZ NUKE NAHI INGURUAN ZU BEZALAKORIK NIRETZAT_ (no me gustaría tener a mi al rededor nadie como tu)  
_NIRETZAT, ZU BEZALAKORIK NIRETZAT_ (para mí, nadie como tú para mí)

Así que eso era lo que sentía, no me quería cerca de él. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse e intenté con todas mis fuerzas retener las lágrimas; nadie podría saber que me sentía así, y menos él.

_AURKITUKO AL DUT BIHAR GORROTO DUDAN AURPEGI HORI_ (encontrare mañana esa cara que tanto odio)  
_KOKOAREN MODURA HARTUKO NAUZU KONTUAN_ (me trataras como al "coco")  
_JAKIN EZAZU INGURU HONTAN LAGUN FALTA EZ DUDALA_ (que sepas que no necesito amigos)  
_ETA FABORETARAKO BAKARRIK BANAGO_ (que solo me tengan para favores)

Las fans que tenía en frente gritaban y le echaban piropos pero yo solo podía escuchar su voz cantándome. Era suave, elegante y sensual, como siempre la había oído, pero tenía un deje de odio en ella hacia mí. A él moviéndose con soltura por el escenario con su pelo, ahora despeinado, meciéndose de un lado a otro.

_PENTSA EZAZU, ESAIDAZU, ZER OTE NAIZEN GAUR ZURETZAT_ (Piensa, dime, que soy hoy para ti)  
_GORDE ITZAZU HITZ GOXOAK ENTZUN NAHI DITUEN BATENTZAT_ (guárdate las palabras bonitas para quien las quiera oír)  
_EZ NUKE NAHI INGURUAN ZU BEZALAKORIK NIRETZAT_ (no me gustaría tener a mi al rededor nadie como tu)  
_NIRETZAT, ZU BEZALAKORIK NIRETZAT_ (para mí, nadie como tú para mí)

Sentí dos lágrimas caer por mis mejillas, de rabia y dolor. Hice una fuerza sobrehumana para que cientos de ellas no siguieran su camino; apreté fuerte los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

_HELDU DA ARGITZEKO GARAIA_ (ha llegado el momento de aclarar las cosas)  
_EGIA ESATEKO TA AUSARTZEKO_ (de decir la verdad y ser valiente)  
_MESEDEAK, GEZURRAK, AGURRAK, IRRIAK_, (los favores, las mentiras, los adioses, las sonrisas,)  
_ARDURAK, BEHARRAK, BAIETZAK, EZETZAK_ (las preocupaciones, las obligaciones,)  
_BELDURRAK, ERAIKI EZAZU NORTASUN BAT, ZURETZAT_! (los sies, los noes, los miedos,)

Y entonces no aguanté más. Me di la vuelta y caminé intentando no ir muy rápido para no llamar la atención y bajé del escenario. Las lágrimas luchaban por salírseme de los ojos con fuerza y decidí que tenía que olvidar todo aquello si no quería pasarlo mal.

_PENTSA EZAZU, ESAIDAZU, ZER OTE NAIZEN GAUR ZURETZAT_ (Piensa, dime, que soy hoy para ti)  
_GORDE ITZAZU HITZ GOXOAK ENTZUN NAHI DITUEN BATENTZAT_ (guárdate las palabras bonitas para quien las quiera oír)  
_EZ NUKE NAHI INGURUAN ZU BEZALAKORIK NIRETZAT_ (no me gustaría tener a mi al rededor nadie como tu)  
_NIRETZAT, ZU BEZALAKORIK NIRETZAT_ (para mí, nadie como tú para mí)

Cogí un vaso con ponche y me lo bebí de golpe. Siseé cuando el calor se apoderó de mi garganta; ni siquiera me gustaba el ponche, me parecía muy dulzón. Sabía que eso de emborracharse para olvidar los problemas era lo peor y más cutre que había pero me daba igual.

Y así, con Edward cantándome de fondo aquella canción que sabía que a partir de aquel día odiaría, me fui directa a hacer lo que siempre hacía en esas ocasiones.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Acabé la canción un poco mejor conmigo mismo. Sonreí, muy pagado a mí mismo, y me di la vuelta para ver la reacción de Bella ya que sabía que ella había entendido que iba por ella; no la vi donde estaba anteriormente. Me encogí de hombros y bajé del escenario tranquilamente. Pero al tocar el suelo, una mano me agarró por el cuello de mi camisa y me llevó a un apartado.

—¿Acaso te caíste al nacer? —una Alice muy enfadada estaba delante de mí—. ¡Eres imbécil!

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunté sin comprender.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —inquirió—. ¿Por qué el has dedicado esa canción a Bella?

—¿Y por que no iba a hacer? —cuestioné—. Ella también lo ha hecho.

Alice abrió sus ojos sorprendida y luego se pegó en la frente como indignada.

—¿Lo has hecho por eso? ¿Para vengarte? —asentí—. Sabía que eras bobo pero no tanto, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; te has superado a ti mismo.

—¿Podrías ser tan amable de explicarme lo que está pasando? —dije impaciente.

—¡No te ha dedicado esa canción a ti! —chilló—. ¡Era para Thomas y James! ¡Imbécil!

Entonces me di cuenta de que era una posibilidad en la que no me había parado a pensar. Me sentí un poco tonto.

—Bueno, no es tan grave —pero no acabé ya que Alice empezó a gritar como loca.

—¿Qué no es tan grave? ¿Qué no es tan grave? —estaba verdaderamente enfadada—. Tú no sabes lo que has liado, ¿Verdad?

—¿De que coño hablas, Alice? —ya estaba empezando a enfadarme yo también de tanto enigma.

—¿Sabes que hace Bella cada vez que está en estas situaciones que la desbordan? —negué con la cabeza—. Se emborracha a más no poder para olvidarse de los problemas y luego se busca a un tío para tirárselo.

Vale, eso era malo para mí; no soportaba pensar en la idea de Bella en los brazos de otro. Pero no entendía porque a Alice le molestaba. Dudaba mucho que nunca hubiera visto a su hermana borracha ni que el importara que se acostase con chicos.

—¿Y cual es exactamente el problema? —pregunté algo dudoso.

—¡Dios! —masculló perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿No te imaginas quien es el chico que mejor tiene para un polvo rápido?

Entonces los engranajes de mi cerebro rechinaron dentro de él mientras la idea aparecía instantáneamente en mi cabeza.

—James —pronuncié, más para mí que para ella, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada corrí.

Corrí entre toda la gente en busca de Bella. No podía dejar que volviera con él, ni siquiera un polvo. ¡Joder! Eso se me había ido de las manos. ¡Puto cerebro estúpido que no sabe asimilar ideas! ¡Todo eso por un malentendido!

Les pregunté a varias personas hasta que unas chicas de su curso me dijeron que la habían visto salir con un chico alto rubio hacia el cobertizo del campo de hockey.

_¡Mierda!,_ maldije internamente, _llego tarde._

Pero ya me daba igual pillarles en medio del acto siempre y cuando pudiese pararlos. Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me permitieron hasta el campo y pude ver la puerta cerrada, y sonidos provenientes de dentro. Sin pensármelo dos veces, abrí la puerta y entré.

Allí estaban, Bella sentada encima de unas cajas con James entre sus piernas, besándola. Él tenía el torso descubierto y ella tenía la falda del vestido subida hasta la cintura, de forma que se le veían sus piernas enteras, y él acariciaba la pierna que tenía apoyada en la pared de enfrente. Pararon cuando me vieron entrar; James frunció el ceño mientras que Bella puso cara de horror.

—Edward —la escuché susurrar.

No pensé en si ella luego me odiaría, ni en la posibilidad de que él me pegase una paliza, simplemente actué. Cogí por el cuello a James y lo quité de encima de Bella. Para mi sorpresa, recogió su camisa y se fue sin decir ni hacer nada. Acto seguido, me giré hacia Bella que estaba muy quieta y la cogí, cargándola en mi hombro.

—¿Qué coño crees que haces? —gritó histérica; estaba completamente borracha—. ¡Bájame!

Ignoré sus gritos mientras andaba hasta el Volvo y la montaba en él. Le até el cinturón mientras seguía chillando y me monté para conducir. Para mi suerte, ella estaba tan borracha que no atinaba a soltárselo. Siguió lanzándome improperios hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

Llegamos a casa después de un viaje que me pasé intentando tranquilizarme; había estado tan cerca que me entraban escalofríos sólo de pensarlo.

Cargué a Bella con cuidado para no despertarla y la subí hasta su habitación. La tumbé en su cama sin desvestirla; no me veía capaz de hacerlo. Me quedé mirándola; era tan hermosa… Tuve el impulso de besarla pero me contuve. En su lugar decidí darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Me agaché para dárselo pero justo cuando apoyé mis labios sobre su piel, ella reaccionó y giró la cabeza de modo que sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Ella abrió los ojos, completamente despertada por el roce, y clavó sus increíbles orbes chocolate en las mías.

Lo que no me esperaba era lo que pasó a continuación; Bella subió sus manos y me agarró de la nuca, atrayéndome hacia ella en un movimiento desesperado por lo que perdí el equilibrio y caí encima de ella en al cama. La velocidad y la pasión del beso llegó al nivel de desenfreno, y yo lo seguí apenas empezó. Hasta que me di cuenta de un detalle muy importante.

Me separé de ella, aunque me doliese, y le quité las manos de mi nuca para sujetarlas contra el colchón agarradas por las muñecas. Ella estaba mirándome confusa, con sus labios rojos levemente hinchados por el frenético beso, jadeando igual que yo.

—Para —ordené cuando recuperé parte de aliento.

—Edward, por favor —rogó hablando más gangosa que otra cosa—. Te quiero.

—Bella, estás borracha, no sabes lo que dices —expuse mi teoría.

—¿No dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad? —tardó bastante en pronunciar la frase entera por el nivel de borrachera que llevaba encima; luego volvió a repetir—. Te quiero.

—Duérmete, Bella —ordené suavemente mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—¡No! —gritó agarrando la manga de mi camisa—. Quédate conmigo.

Suspiré, ella al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada de lo que hablásemos o hiciésemos. Al final opté por una opción intermedio.

—Me quedaré hasta que te duermas me —volví a sentar en la cama pero tiró de mí hasta que tuve que tumbarme con ella.

Se abrazó a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo la acuné en mis brazos. No tardó en dormirse y yo la tumbé en la almohada, y dándole un beso en la frente me fui a mi habitación.


	30. mala noticia

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 29. Mala noticia**

**P. O. V. Bella**

—Bella —alguien me zarandeó—. Bella.

Abrí los ojos, cansada, para encontrarme a Jasper al lado de mi cama. Gemí y cogí la manta que tenía encima para taparme la cabeza. Me di la vuelta en el colchón hasta que sentí que algo tiraba de mí. Levanté la manta para mirar y vi que estaba aún con el vestido del día anterior.

—¿Qué hago vestida? —pregunté confusa.

—Ni idea —contestó Jasper—; cuando llegamos ya estabas aquí dormida.

—¿Por qué me has despertado? —pregunté tapándome la cara con la almohada—. Quiero dormir.

—Son las 7 de la tarde, Bella —me sorprendió—; baja aunque sea a comer algo.

Le di una patada a la manta y me senté de golpe en la cama. Un mareo repentino me atacó y casi me caigo de lado al suelo. Suerte que Jasper estaba ahí y me sostuvo.

—No te muevas de golpe, pequeña —me advirtió—, tienes una impresionante resaca.

Asentí pero de repente tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca. Salí escopeteada al baño del piso con Jasper llamándome detrás. Me hinqué de rodilla en el suelo delante de la taza del vater para vomitar. Me agarré fuertemente con las manos mientras que Jasper llegó y me sujetó el pelo. Eché hasta la primera papilla. Cuando hube acabado, saqué la cabeza de ahí y el rubio me ayudó a ponerme en pie.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó—. Sí que bebiste ayer.

Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de hablarle—. Llama a Alice, por favor; quiero que me ayude.

—Voy —me sentó en la taza cerrada—, ahora la llamo.

Minutos más tarde, mi hermana apareció por la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes, dormilona! —gruñí—. ¡Ui! Que humor por la tarde.

—Limítate a ayudarme, Alice —dije algo cortante.

—Desde luego… una que viene con todo el amor del mundo —murmuró fingiendo estar indignada.

—Lo siento —me disculpé sobándome las sienes—. Me duele la cabeza y la tripa.

—¡Vamos! Te vistes y bajas a comer algo —dijo como siempre alegre—. Eso te sentará bien.

Dejé que me vistiera. Me dijo que no quería estropear ninguna de las ropas que me había comprado así que me puso el chándal que solía usar para gimnasia que consistía en unos shorts negros y una camiseta negra con un ángel encadenado estampada en ella. También dejé que me desmaquillara (tenía todo el maquillaje de la noche anterior completamente corrido y daba miedo) y me peinara; estaba demasiado cansada para quejarme.

Cuando hubo acabado, bajamos a la cocina donde solo estaba Rosalie preparando comida que supuse que era para mi por la hora.

—No tiene tan mala cara —le comentó a Alice mirándome.

—El maquillaje hace milagros, querida —se mofó la duendecito.

—Gracias por el cumplido —todas reímos.

Comí los espaguetis que Rosalie me había preparado con ambas contándome un poco sus noches. Luego, fuimos al salón donde estaban los chicos viendo una película. Me arrastré hasta el sofá y me dejé caer al lado de Jasper.

—Te noto cansada —se burló Emmett.

—Ja, ja, que chistoso —dije borde.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que tienes mal despertar tú! —rió el grandullón.

—Me duele todo, Emmett, no me toques los huevos hoy —amenacé—. Pero, ¿Qué coño hice? Tengo el cuerpo molido.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó Alice y yo negué—. Te metiste de lleno en la boca del lobo.

—¿Cómo? —fruncí el ceño sin entender.

—Te lanzaste directa a la yugular de James —abrí los ojos de sorpresa—; parecías una perra en celo.

—¿Qué hice qué? —no podía creer eso. ¡Yo no recordaba nada!

—Bebiste más ponche de lo que parece —comentó Rosalie—. ¿No te acuerdas?

—No, nada a partir de… —callé; a partir de la canción que Edward me dedicó no recordaba nada—, del concurso.

—Pues te perdiste eso —rió mi hermano.

—¡No te rías! —bramé—. ¡Oh, joder! No puedo creer que me acostara con él.

—No te acostaste con él —me dijo Alice.

—¿Qué? —cada vez me confundían más.

—Realmente no sé qué pasó —se encogió de hombros—, pero minutos más tarde de que te fueras con él afuera, volvió James, sólo, muy enfadado. No sé que le hiciste chica, pero estaba que echaba chispas.

—Joder —me sobé las sienes por enésima vez en el día—. Puto concurso.

—Hablando de eso… ¡Ganasteis! —chilló mi hermana alegre.

—¿En serio? —me sorprendí.

—¡Sí! —afirmó—. Sunshine e Inet recogieron el premio y creo que os llamaran para tocar en algún bar.

—Alice, la vidente —murmuré y todos reímos—. Oye, ¿Y como llegué a casa?

Vi a Edward tensarse en el sillón pero no entendí porque.

—Ni idea —contestó Jasper—; ya te he dicho, cuando llegamos te encontramos dormida en tu habitación.

—Debí venir borracha —negué con la cabeza—. ¡Hay más de una hora andando hasta aquí!

—Pues no sé —admitió—, pero nosotros no te trajimos.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Ni idea de porque no dije que había sido yo el que la trajo; quizás en ese momento pensé que Bella hubiera podido pensar que me aproveché de ella. Pero ya daba igual, de todos modos no recordaba el haberme besado ni el haberme dicho que me quería; todo debió de haber sido el alcohol.

Me disculpé al de un rato y subí a mi habitación con la excusa de que estaba cansado. Me tiré en la cama boca abajo. Al de pocos minutos escuché a alguien tocar la puerta. Me envaré seguido; ¿Podía ser que Bella recordase lo ocurrido? Pero al contestar no fue Bella la que entró a mi habitación sino Alice. Revoloteó grácil y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Nos quedamos callados hasta que yo hablé.

—¿Querías algo? —pregunté intentando no parecer decepcionado.

—Fuiste tú el que la trajo, ¿Verdad? —esa pregunta me descolocó y sorprendió por completo—. No preguntes como pero simplemente lo sé.

—Sí, fui yo —contesté a sabiendas de que no podía ocultarle por mucho tiempo las cosas.

—¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? —inquirió curiosa.

—Igual pensaba que me había aprovechado de ella —contesté por inercia sin saber que eso encadenaría tener que contarle todo.

—¡Ais! Edward, Edward —suspiró—. ¿Que pasó ?

—Me besó —dije simplemente.

—¿Te besó? —dijo sorprendida—. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Estaba borracha y la aparté.

—Fuiste un caballero —sonrió.

—Me dijo que me quería —apostillé.

—Sigo sin comprender porque… —la corté.

—Estaba borracha y acababa de cortarle el rollo con James —murmuré casi gruñendo—. Estaría aún con las ganas y me tenía a mano.

—Mi hermana no es así —la defendió—; no es ninguna puta.

—Lo siento, no quería llamarla nada —me disculpé—, pero estaba realmente borracha. Si la hubieses visto…

—Edward, ¿Cuándo verás que también te quiere? —preguntó antes de levantarse e irse.

Me quedé ahí pensando en aquella pregunta.

**P. O. V. Bella**

El lunes llegó antes de lo pensado y todos nos preparamos para volver por fin a clases. Metimos todas las maletas en los maleteros de los coches y nos dispusimos a ir al instituto no sin antes pasar por casa para dejar las maletas de viaje. Cuando llegamos al instituto vi a Sunshine sentada en un banco sola.

—¡Hola, Shinny! —saludé.

—¡Buenos días, Bells! —me abrazó como siempre—. ¿Qué tal los últimos días?

—¡Buf! Si yo te contase… —mascullé—. Oye, ¿Tú sabías que casi me acuesto con James?

—¡Que dices! —exclamó. Vale, no lo sabía—. ¿Qué pasó?

Le conté lo poco que sabía gracias a mis hermanos y ella sólo se rió de mí. Había que admitir que había hecho el ridículo y era gracioso.

Inet no llegó para la primera clase y ambas nos preocupamos. Cuando acabaron, me crucé con Jasper y le pedí manejar yo el coche que ahora tenía. Aceptó.

—Pero espera —me giré hacia Sunshine—. ¿Llamamos a Inet para ver que le ha pasado?

—¡Dale!

Cogí mi móvil y marqué su número. Sonaron tres tonos antes de que descolgaran; raro ya que ella siempre cogía a la primera.

—¡Ey, Inet! —saludé cuando descolgó.

Pero no oí a mi amiga saludar sino un sollozó amargo.

—¿Inet? —pregunté confusa; Sunshine se había acercado al ver mi cara.

—No soy Inet —dijo una voz masculina que parecía más tranquila que la anterior pero no por eso calmada—, soy su padre.

—Hola, señor Watson —saludé cortésmente—. ¿Se puede poner Inet?

—No va a ser posible, chiquita —contestó con voz cortada.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté un poco con miedo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Cuando escuché la explicación el móvil se me cayó al suelo, resbalando de mi mano. Me quedé quieta y con los ojos como platos durante unos segundos. No, eso no podía estar pasando.

Cuando reaccioné, sin mirar a nadie, corrí con las llaves del coche de Jasper en mano hasta él y me monté para luego arrancar.

No pensé en la gente que dejaba atrás. Todavía no acababa de creerme lo que el padre de Inet me había dicho. No, Inet no podía. Inet no.

Las lágrimas empezaron a desbordar mis ojos y llegué justo adonde quería cuando ya no veía apenas al carretera.

**P. O. V. Alice**

Todos nos quedamos estáticos al ver a Bella irse corriendo. Sunshine cogió el móvil rápido del suelo y habló con el que debía ser el padre de Inet. Su cara iba tornándose triste y asustada a la vez que la conversión avanzaba. Cuando por fin colgó, pude ver que tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Shinny —llamé—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Inet… Inet ha muerto —eso también fue un golpe para mí y Emmett.

—¿Cómo? Pero, ¿Qué? —no lograba completar una frase.

—Esta mañana ha tenido un accidente de coche. Un tío borracho ha chocado contra ella —su voz se quebró—. Yo… yo…

Se puso a llorar y yo me acerqué para abrazarla. Lloramos juntas un rato hasta que Jasper a mi lado habló.

—¿Y Bella?

—Yo sé donde puede estar —me giré hacia Edward—. ¿Nos llevas?

Asintió—. Claro, tú guíame.

Nos montamos Jasper, Sunshine, Emmett, Edward y yo en el coche, y lo fui dirigiendo adonde sabía que Bella había ido. Siempre que estaba triste o necesitaba soledad hacía lo mismo; se iba a un hermoso prado que había encontrado un día de caminata. Decía que la tranquilizaba.

Cuando llegamos, me bajé con los demás siguiéndome por detrás. Caminé esquivando ramas y arbustos hasta que llegué al claro. No me había equivocado; Bella estaba ahí en medio, con sus piernas apoyada contra su pecho abrazándose a sí misma.

Me acerqué sola hasta ella y pude ver que estaba llorando silenciosamente.

—Bella —llamé para que se diese cuenta de que estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz rota sin dejar de mirar el cielo—. ¿Por qué se ha muerto? —Se giró hacia mí y gritó—. ¡Era muy joven! ¡Tenía toda la vida por delante!

Me agaché y la abracé con fuerza, intentando reconfortarla mientras ella lloraba como una niña pequeña en mi pecho. Le susurré palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que se quedó dormida. Jasper, que se había acercado pero se había limitado a acariciar suavemente su cabello, la cogió en brazos, ya que yo no podía, y partimos hacia el coche.

Cuando pasamos al lado de Edward, este miró mal a su hermano pero le pegué un codazo y le eché una mirada de advertencia; ese no era momento.

La llevamos a casa y la tumbamos en su cama. La dejamos descansar.

**P.O. V. Edward**

Pocas veces había visto a Bella llorar pero cada una de ellas me desgarraba el corazón. Ella no se merecía sufrir de esa manera.

Cuando todos la dejaron, entré a hurtadillas a su habitación. Anduve hasta el borde de su cama y me senté en ella. Todavía tenía marcas de las lágrimas derramadas. Acaricié esos surcos con cuidado con mi dedo, como si aquello pudiera quitarle el dolor tan grande que llevaba encima.

De repente, empezó a moverse violentamente.

—Inet —empezó a llorar—. Inet, por favor, vuelve.

Se empezó a convulsionar agitadamente y yo me asusté; no sabía que hacer.

—Inet —lloró más fuerte—. ¡Vuelve!

Lo único que se me ocurrió a hacer fue abrazarla estrechamente. Abrió los ojos soñolienta y me miró; sus mejillas surcadas en lágrimas me partieron el corazón.

—Inet —llamó hasta que de repente me miró—. Edward.

—Ya está, Bella —susurré acariciando su cabello—; ya pasó.

—No me dejes, Edward —sollozó más fuerte y se aferró a mí—, no me dejes.

—Nunca, Bella —la apreté más contra mí—. Siempre te cuidaré.

Poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que al final, se quedó dormida.


	31. la carta

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 30. La carta**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Cuando me desperté me escocían los ojos; los tenía resecos. Me los restregué con los puños de las manos mientras me sentaba derecha en la cama. Los recuerdos del día anterior me atacaron y estuve a punto de volver a ponerme a llorar; por suerte, ya no me quedaban más lágrimas. Me abracé las piernas pensando en todos los recuerdos que había tenido con Inet. Nunca había tenido tantas pesadillas como aquella noche; había sido espantoso. Sabía que había estado llorando en sueños pero, aunque sonase extraño, también había sido uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida.

Soñado con un ángel de pelo cobrizo. Sí, había soñado con Edward, con que venía a por mí y me sostenía mientras lloraba llamando a Inet. Luego me prometía que estaría siempre conmigo. Hacía mucho que no me había sentido tan bien; desde que me había entregado a Edward aquella noche.

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos de Inet y Edward cuando alguien tocó mi puerta. Salí de mi ensimismamiento y mascullé un "adelante" bajito. Jasper asomó su cara por la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó cuidadoso.

—Sí, ven —palmeé el colchón a mi lado.

Anduvo hasta ahí y se sentó junto a mí. Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y él me envolvió con sus brazos. Me sentía muy bien estando así con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó cauteloso.

—Mejor, gracias —respondí—. Y perdón por lo de ayer.

—No seas tonta, Bella —regañó dulcemente—, sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras.

—Gracias, Jasper —me abracé más a él.

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y cuando levanté la cabeza del pecho de Jasper me encontré con la mirada esmeralda de Edward. Su expresión al principio fue de sorpresa pero rápidamente pasó a enfado.

—La cena está en la mesa —susurró en tono frío y luego cerró al puerta y se fue.

—Pero, ¿A éste que le pasa? —pregunté contrariada.

—Ni idea —contestó Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

**P. O. V. Alice**

Cuando iba camino a la habitación de Bella me crucé con Edward quien me ignoró mientras entraba a la suya furioso. Fruncí el ceño y entré en el cuarto de Bella, que estaba con Jasper; creí entender un poco hacia donde iban los pensamientos de Edward.

—Hola, Bells —saludé mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Jasper sentado—. ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió y Jasper se levantó de la cama.

—Voy a subirte la cena —anunció—; espera aquí.

Salió de la habitación para dejarnos solas. Bella me sonrió débilmente y yo al abracé.

—Alie, la echo de menos —sollozó sin llegar a llorar.

—Es normal, pequeña —dije acariciando su espalda—, es normal.

Nos quedamos un rato abrazadas hasta que ella se separó y me miró antes de empezar a hablarme sobre todo lo que el padre de Inet le había dicho por teléfono y sobre las pesadillas que había tenido.

—Pero lo más raro es que entre toda esa pesadilla tuve un momento del mejor sueño que haya tenido nunca —declaró algo avergonzada—. Sé que suena egoísta. ¡Oh, Dios! Estoy alabando el sueño en el que Inet me dejaba_._

Rompió a llorar desconsoladademente mientras entre llanto balbuceaba incoherencias e insultos para su persona.

—Bella, tranquila —traté de tranquilizar—, tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Qué pasaba en el sueño?

—Pues… —dudó, pero al final aspiró fuerte y me lo contó—. En él yo veía a Inet yéndose de mí y lloraba, llamándola. Cuando me daba cuenta de que no podría alcanzarla, caía de rodillas. Entonces aparecía… —se puso roja— aparecía Edward. Y me abrazaba. Y yo le pedía que no me dejase y él me prometía que estaría para siempre conmigo.

Fruncí el ceño; algo me decía que eso no había sido tan soñado como sonaba.

—Estás enamorada de él —afirmé más que pregunté.

—Sí, lo estoy —admitió bajando la cabeza—, pero él no me quiere en su vida.

Sé que estuvo a punto de volver a ponerse a llorar pero aspiró profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas. Mi hermana lo estaba pasando realmente mal aunque nunca lo admitiría; no le gustaba que nadie se preocupase por ella, sentía que no lo merecía. Mi hermana siempre tan tonta.

Jasper entró en ese momento y yo me disculpé para irme. Tenía que hablar con Edward y tenía que ser en ese momento. Anduve hasta su habitación y entré sin llamar. No me sorprendí al ver su habitación en ese estado; sus libros estaban tirados por el suelo al igual que alguna que otra ropa y un despertador que estaba roto como si lo hubieran estampado contra la pared, no era tan grave conociendo los prontos de Edward. Él estaba tirado bocabajo en la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada.

—Edward —llamé pero no se giró—. ¡Edward!

Se dio la vuelta con una clara mueca de enfado en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ácidamente.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —caminé hasta la cama y me senté a su lado—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Ha entrado Hulk —ironizó—. ¿Tú que crees?

—Me refería a… —me concentré en ser paciente—. ¿Por qué has destrozado todo esto?

—¿Por qué se empeña en volverme loco? —inquirió histérico—. ¿Por qué me marea de esa forma?

—No sé a que te refieres, Edward —me sinceré.

—¿Por qué me hace crearme ilusiones y luego se echa en brazos de mi hermano Jasper? —preguntó cambiando el tono a desesperado.

—¿Hablas de Bella?-asintió—. ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

—Ayer me pidió que no la abandonara y ahora, a la primera de cambio, me cambia por Jasper —confesó—. ¡Esto es de locos! ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡No es justo!

—No es lo que piensas —le dije al caer en lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Ah, no? —rió secamente—. ¿Y qué es lo que es?

—Bella cree que soñó eso —frunció el ceño confuso—; cree que soñó lo de que la abrazabas, que te pedía que te quedaras y que el prometías cuidarla por la eternidad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó con los ojos como platos.

—Me lo acaba de contar —expliqué—. Ella te ama, Edward.

—Pero está con Jasper —gruñó.

—¡Por Dios, Edward! —grité algo desesperada—. ¡Aterriza y pon los pies en la tierra! ¡Ellos dos sólo son amigos!

—Se acostaron juntos —contrarestó—. No puedo creer que sólo sean amigos.

—Pues deberías —me levanté de la cama y me encaminé a la puerta—. Aclara tu mente, Edward. Pronto. Porque sino acabarás por perderla.

Y dicho esto salí de la habitación dando un portazo.

**P. O. V. Jasper**

Salí de la habitación de Bella para dejarla descansar cuando vi enfrente a Alice, apoyada en la puerta del cuarto de Edward con los ojos cerrados suspirando como si quisiera clamarse. En cuanto la vi, me vino a la cabeza el beso que me había dado el día del baile. Desde aquel día no había podido sacármela de la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía aquella vivaracha duendecilla que me volvía loco? No lo sabía, pero estaba empezando a sentirme extrañamente atraído por ella. Sin que ella lo notase, me acerqué hasta quedar enfrente de ella.

—¿Discusión con Edward? —ella se sobresaltó; al parecer no había sentido que me acercaba.

—Aja —asintió—. ¡Es tan cabezota!

—Lo sé, es mi hermano —cabeceé sonriente.

—Sí, imagino que tú lo conoces mejor —luego me miró a los ojos—. Oye, Jasper, lo del otro día… el beso… Verás…

—¿Me vas a decir que lo sientes? —pregunté sintiéndome algo herido—. ¿Me vas a pedir perdón y hacer como que no ocurrió?

—Yo… —la corté.

—¿No sentiste nada con ello? —abrió al boca para hablar pero no salió ningún sonido de ella—. Porque yo sí que lo sentí.

Sin decir ni media palabra más acorté la distancia que nos separaba y la besé. Ella se sorprendió peor seguido me correspondió el beso. Al principio sólo demostraba mi amor hacia ella, era un beso lento, cariñoso y romántico. Luego, se tornó apasionado y sin pensarlo la presioné contra la pared que tenía detrás suavemente mientras la sujetaba muy fuertemente por la cintura pegándola a mí. Me separé de ella al de un tiempo y la miré; ella me miraba algo desconcertada, con los labios levemente hinchados y jadeando.

—No lo he olvidado ni lo olvidaré —aseguré dejando algo más de espacio entre los dos; ella seguía quieta—. Sólo piénsalo.

Y me fui para dejar que ordenase sus ideas.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Al día siguiente Sunshine vino a casa a comer; me había estado llamando el día anterior y no había contestado por estar dormida así que al invité en cuanto me enteré. Pasamos el día juntas pero la mayoría del tiempo en silencio; ambas echábamos demasiado de menos a Inet y sabíamos que si habábamos acabaríamos llorando como magdalenas juntas, y no podríamos parar. Además, ya necesitaríamos aquella tarde las lágrimas en el funeral. Este era a las 9.

A las 8 nos preparamos para bajar al hall donde estaban todos mis hermanos. Cuando me fijé en todo el conjunto pude ver como todos íbamos de negro. Eso era normal en mí pero ver a Sunshine vestida sin una pizca de color era lo más inusual del mundo.

Partimos al entierro donde el cura dio un sermón muy emotivo que casi me hizo llorar pero por suerte pude controlarlo, en ese momento. Cuando el féretro comenzó a ascender a la tumba, y la canción que Sunshine y yo habíamos elegido para ello empezó a sonar, las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de mis ojos.

_Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance,  
for a break that would make it okay.  
There's always some reason  
to feel not good enough,  
and it's hard, at the end of the day.  
I need some distraction,  
oh, beautiful release.  
Memories seep from my veins.  
Let me be empty,  
oh, and weightless,  
and maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

Sin poder evitarlo, la mascara de serenidad y valentía que tapaba mi rostro se cayó, y empecé a llorar como hacia mucho que no hacía. Sunshine me abrazó mientras a las dos se nos escapaban las lágrimas sin poder detenerlas.

_In the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel.  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

Estaba segura de que lo estábamos pasando tan mal o peor que su familia, ya que Inet era como nuestra hermana. La conocíamos desde que éramos niñas y siempre habíamos estado juntas. Su pérdida era como si nos hubiesen quitado un trozo de alma.

_So tired of the straight line,  
and everywhere you turn,  
there's vultures and thieves at your back.  
The storm keeps on twisting.  
Keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack.  
Don't make no difference,  
escape one last time.  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness,  
oh, this glorious sadness,  
that brings me to my knees._

Sunshine se separó de mí para ir adonde la madre de Inet que lloraba desconsolada; ella siempre había sido la que mejor se llevaba con ella, la que conseguía convencerla para que el levantase los castigos, la que charlaba con ella mientras Inet y yo nos preparábamos en su habitación.

_In the arms of the angel,  
fly away from here,  
from this dark, cold hotel room,  
and the endlessness that you feel.  
You are pulled from the wreckage,  
of your silent reverie.  
You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

Me sentí sola en ese momento; necesitaba que alguien me abrazara y me sostuviera. Estaba temblando y sentía que las piernas no ibas a sostenerme mucho más tiempo. Justo en el momento que iba a caer unos brazos me sostuvieron y al levantar la vista, pude encontrarme con los ojos preocupados de mi hermano Emmett. Me abracé a él con fuerza mientras me reconfortaba con sus musculosos brazos.

_You're in the arms of the angel,  
may you find some comfort here._

Todo había acabado. Había dicho adiós para siempre a una de mis mejores amigas, a una hermana. Mis lágrimas se habían secado y ya podía aguantarme de pies; sin embargo, Emmett estuvo cerca por si recaía. Sunshine volvió junto a mi cuando acabó.

La gente también nos daba los pésames a nosotras. Cuando todo acabó íbamos a irnos pero el padre de Inet nos paró.

—Bella, Sunshine —nos llamó y nos dimos la vuelta—. Veréis, puede que sea momento inadecuado pero Inet me dio esto antes de, bueno, dos días antes y me dijo que os lo diera si le pasaba algo —nos tendió un sobre—, dijo que dentro explicaba todo.

—Muchas gracias, señor Watson —agradecimos al mismo tiempo.

Fuimos a mi casa, ya que ese día dormiría en mi casa. Cuando estuvimos en mi habitación, nos cambiamos el pijama y nos sentamos en mi cama. La miré con el sobre en la mano pidiendo confirmación y asintió. Abrí la carta y empecé a leer.

**A Sunshine y Bella:**

**Primero de todo, ¡espero que no me hayas puesto esa cursilada de canción de "ángel" en mi entierro"! Joder, es que se que tú, Bella, te habrás puesto sentimental y habrás sacado tu arsenal de canciones ñoñas y cutres. ¡Venga, vamos! Que sé que esa canción es la única pop que te gusta pero, ¡no hagas alarde de ello! Bueno, después de esto, ya que se que la habrás puesto y que sepas que te perseguiré desde el infierno, empezaré a explicaros todo.**

**Bueno, os preguntareis como es que me ha dado la paranoia de escribir esta carta si la loca del grupo es Shinny (y a veces Bella pero yo ¡nunca!). La cosa es que hace una semana o así que he empezado a sentir que algo me va a pasar. Si esta carta os ha llegado significará que me ha pasado.**

**Quería deciros que no quiero que lloréis por mí. ¡Joder, no! Que os conozco, ¡eh!. Ni se os ocurra llorar al leer esto: quiero que riáis. No de mí, claramente, ¡porque entonces sufriréis mi ira! No, en serio, quiero que sigáis adelante con vuestra vida sin mirar atrás. No me olvidéis pero no quiero que estéis ni siquiera un día más llorando por mí. **

**Se que la médium es Alice pero estoy segura de que todo pasa por algo así que si me he muerto habrá sido por algo. No lloréis por mí, estaré en un sitio lleno de ángeles cachondos que están esperando que tita Inet reparta leña.**

**Sunshine, quiero que sigas con tu alegría de siempre, con ese desparpajo que sólo te supera Alice, y que siguas llevando esos coloridos que tan poco pegaban en nuestra cuadrilla. No quiero verte triste porque, estate segura de ello, te veré y entonces le diré al fantasma de Heath Ledger que se lie con Romy Schneider, y no te espere a cuando llegues aquí.**

**A ti, Bella, pues eso. No te me metas en muchos problemas que te conozco, y ¡arrastras a Shinny a todos ellos! Pero bueno, eso, y que sigas tan valiente como siempre. Pero una cosa, deja de esconder tus sentimientos. Sé que si tienes algún problema se lo contarás a Shinny o Alice, pero no quiero verte guardarte nada, ¿entendido? Y otra cosa: ¡Deja de ser tan estúpida! Sé perfectamente (y Sunshine también aunque no lo digamos) que están completamente enamorada de tu, como tu lo llamas, hermanastro Edward, así que no seas boba y deja de ignorarle. Sé que tienes miedo pero en la vida hay que arriesgarse. No te arrepentirás, él te ama como tú a él. ¡Encima el tío está para untar en pan y repetir!**

**Y dicho esto me despido, que tengo una pizza barbacoa esperándome en la cocina y tengo que correr antes de que mi padre se la coma entera.**

**¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Lo prometo!**

**Os quiero muchísimo, chicas.**

**Os cuidaré desde donde esté.**

**Dad recuerdos a Alice y Emmett de mi parte y decidle también de mi parte a Roy Stevan que está muy bueno y me encantaba como se lo montaba, por favor, que nunca se lo dije.**

**¡Besitos!(¡En plan ñoños yuju!) **

**Vuestra querida, deseada e irresistible amiga, Inet**

Cuando acabé de leer la carta, Sunshine y yo nos miramos y sonreía. Lo haríamos por ella, no lloraríamos.

Y así, las dos abrazadas, nos dormimos aquella noche.


	32. aclarando las cosas

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 31. Aclarando las ideas**

**P. O. V. Alice**

Al día siguiente se habían suspendido las clases en honor a Inet. Sunshine se quedó todo el día en casa con nosotras. Entre ellas dos, Rosalie y yo hicimos día de chicas con intención de animarlas. Nos dieron a leer la carta que su amiga les había escrito, y me entraron ganas de reír y llorar a la vez; Inet era única. Decidimos que debíamos hacer caso a Inet y aunque nos doliese su pérdida estuvimos riendo contando anécdotas. A las 5 de la tarde llamó el padre de Sunshine.

—Bella —la aludida la miró—, mis padres quieren que vaya a dormir a casa esta noche y preguntan si te gustaría venirte.

—Me encantaría, si no es molestia —señaló.

—Perfecto entonces.

Mientras ella se iban preparando, me disculpé y fui a mi habitación; iba a hacer la última cosa a favor de la relación Edward y Bella. Saqué de mi mesilla las hojas que el día de mi reconciliación había cogido de su mesa; eran las letras de las canciones que había compuesto ella. Eran letras tristes y teniendo en cuenta que antes todas ellas eran alegres y positivas me había preocupado. Se las pensaba enseñar a Edward. Sabía que él estaba confuso pero también que la amaba. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, estaba a punto de hacer algo al respecto; yo pensaba darle el último empujoncito.

Salí de mi habitación y anduve hasta la de Edward. Toqué y entré. Él estaba en su balcón, apoyado en la barandilla, mirando al cielo que ahora estaba de color anaranjado; el crepúsculo.

—Edward —llamé con voz decidida.

Él se volteó y me miró; no dijo nada.

—Quiero que veas esto —le tendí las hojas que tenía en la mano y él las cogió. Empezó a leer.

—Puedo oír tu voz diciendo el adiós, destruyendo toda la ilusión. Ya no quiero hablar ni quiero pensar, ni siquiera puedo imaginar —empezó a leer en voz alta. Paró por un momento pero le insté a seguir con un movimiento de manos—. Que al fin te iras de mi lugar, si hay alguien mas, no puedo ni pensar que... Ya nada queda se fue nuestro amor, las calles desiertas sin luz, sin sol. Se fue el calor de amarte. Ya nada queda de nuestro amor.

Paró unos segundos sin acabar de entender bien la letra desgarbada de Bella; siempre había sido descuidada con ella y el papel estaba lleno de tachones y correcciones.

—Miro y ya no estas, no hay a quien hablar, cae la lluvia y ya no queda más. Puedo recordar en aquel lugar cuando nos miramos al pasar —cogió aire para leer el siguiente párrafo—. Sin ti no hay más, sólo el final. Sin ti no hay mas solo quiero llorar.

Paró de repente y puso cara de asombro; al parecer estaba comprendiendo todo aquello.

—Alice —llamó—, ¿qué coño es esto?

Yo, le arrebaté el papel y busqué el renglón del final, donde explicaba en resumen todo lo que Bella sentía por él.

—Aún puedo sentirte, aún puedo soñarte aquí —leí sin ritmo ya que la canción no me la sabía—. Puedo amarte ser de ti, amor. Tus besos me abrazan, tus manos cerca de mí.

Terminé y lo miré; un sentimiento desconocido para mí adornaba su cara.

—Es una canción —murmuró, adivinando.

—La escribió Bella —abrió los ojos asombrado—. Se lo cogí el día que arreglé las cosas con ella. Y te diré que relata todos sus sentimientos. Ella siempre ha escrito canciones sobre cosas positivas y alegres. ¡Sólo tienes que ver lo que cantó en el concurso! Todas eran así, siempre, hasta que le pasó aquello contigo.

Un sentimiento de culpa se reflejó en sus orbes esmeraldas.

—Edward, no seas tonto, recapacita —le dije exasperada—. Ella te ama. ¡Ya lo has leído! ¡No te puede olvidar! ¿Quieres leer más letras para comprender todo lo que siente?

Zarandeé las hojas delante de sus narices.

—No —negó—. Alice yo la amo.

—¡Pues ve y díselo! —chillé algo desesperada—. No lo pienses más. Lo de Jasper fue antes de que pasase nada contigo, no puedes decirle nada.

—Yo… voy a hablar con ella ahora —balbuceó nervioso.

—Se estaba preparando para ir a casa de Shinny a dormir pero ya habrá acabado —expliqué—. Si mis cálculos no fallan, y no fallan, ahora mismo estará en el salón esperando. No aguanta esperar en su habitación mientras otras tardan mucho más que ella en prepararse. Si puede, se escaquea.

—Voy —se acercó y me abrazó—. Gracias, Alice.

—Ve, casanova —mandé dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

**P. O. V. Bella **

Me había acabado de duchar cuando Sunshine salió del baño. Rosalie rápidamente me cambió por ella ya que había acabado de peinarme. Entre Alice y ella me habían elegido un vestido de mi armario; era estilo manga, de corsé negro con dibujos blancos de palabra de honor que dejaba mis hombros al descubierto y tiras que se ataban a una falda de vuelo del mismo color. En las piernas media a rayas de los mismos colores que llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas y unas botas altas sin punta. Me había puesto mis pulseras de pinchos en las muñecas para no dejar mis brazos desnudos sin nada.

Salí de la habitación cuando acabaron de maquillarme, dejando a Rosalie y a la recién llegada Alice vestir a Sunshine. Yo bajé al salón y miré hacia el piano. Decidida anduve hasta él y me senté en el banquito.

Suspiré en alto y comencé a tocar una de las primeras canciones que había aprendido a tocar con mi instrumento predilecto. La melodía inundó la sala, dándole un toque mágico al ambiente. Las notas fluían con elegancia saliendo de esas pequeñas teclas que pulsaba acompasadamente. Me perdí en mi música, como siempre que tocaba.

—¿HIM? —preguntó una aterciopelada voz sobresaltándome.

Mis manos resbalaron por las teclas produciendo un sonido no del todo agradable. Me giré y lo vi; Edward estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta mirándome fijamente con sus orbes esmeraldas.

—The sacrifice —contesté intentando que los sentimientos no se reflejaran en mi voz.

Me di la vuelta y seguí tocando, rezando de mientras para que se fuera; no tenía fuerzas para pelear. Lo que no me esperaba para nada es lo que pasó. De repente, sentí como Edward se sentaba detrás de mí en el mismo banco con sus piernas a cada lado de mí.

Dejé de tocar tensa. Él, subió las manos y comenzó a tocar una canción que se me hacía muy conocida; Claro de Luna de Debussy. Tocó con una mano mientras que la otra cogió una de las mías y la puso en las teclas, instándome a tocar con él. Hice lo que me pedía y con ambas manos empecé a tocar. Cuando vio eso, quitó sus manos del piano y las puso suavemente en mi cintura; me tensé de inmediato y al aire empezó a costarle entrar en mis pulmones. Pero cuando remató la jugada besando tiernamente mi hombro un escalofrío me recorrió entera y dejé de tocar otra vez.

—Lo siento —susurró contra la piel de mi hombro—, lo siento.

Me levanté de golpe y me di la vuelta para quedar entre el piano y Edward, que también se había levantado.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté nerviosa.

—A ti —contestó simplemente.

—Pero, ¿quién te crees? —grité—. ¡Llevas días ignorándome! ¡Sólo mirándome con asco, como si fuera una puta! Y ahora me vienes así, de buenas.

—Te estoy intentando pedir perdón —dijo calmado acercándose más a mí, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba.

Yo, intenté caminar hacia atrás sin éxito ya que choqué con el piano, haciendo que tuviese que apoyarme en las teclas para no caerme y sonasen como si alguien hubiese pisado a un gato.

—¿Pretendes que vuelva a tus brazos como si no hubiera pasado nada? —dije sarcástica pero con dolor en la voz—. ¡Ni lo sueñes Edward! Yo…

Pero no pude acabar la frase ya que mis ideas volaron cuando Edward me agarró con sus dos manos la cara y acortando la distancia entre nosotros posó sus labios sobre los míos. Un calor me invadió pero no pude hacer movimiento alguno. Edward presionó un poco más su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo que mis manos se apoyasen más aún en las teclas y sonasen de nuevo. Cuando por fin se separó de mí, yo estaba jadeando.

—Te odio —murmuré sin mucho convencimiento cuando cogí algo de aire.

—Yo también te quiero —bajó su cabeza de nuevo y volvió a besarme.

Ese beso fue más intenso que el anterior, incluso se atrevió a lamer delicadamente mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo. Quizás debí haberme negado pero estaba completamente enamorada de él y me entregué a las sensaciones como si no hubiera un mañana.

Volvimos a separarnos sin aliento. Justo abrió la boca para decir algo cuando escuchamos a gente bajar por las escaleras. Salí de ese hueco al momento, alejándome de Edward, quien no se movió. Sunshine, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron por las escaleras.

—Listo —dijo mi amiga—; podemos irnos.

Sólo asentí. Me cogió la mano y nos fuimos hacia la puerta con mis dos hermanas detrás para despedirse.

Le lancé una última mirada a Edward antes de pasar el umbral para ver que él seguía atravesándome con su intensa mirada.

**P. O. V. Edward**

¡Mierda! Había estado tan cerca… Iba a aclarar todo cuando las inoportunas de mis hermanas y la amiga de Bella aparecieron por las escaleras. ¿Es que lo tenían planeado? Algo en la mirada de Alice me dijo que no era así.

—Lo siento —murmuró cuando estuvimos solos—, intenté detenerlas pero Shinny tenía prisa por ir a su casa.

—Da igual, Alice —dije intentando tranquilizarme; al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa. Me apreté el puente de la nariz nervioso—. Dios…

—Llámala —me aconsejó—, dentro de unos 20 minutos llegarán a su casa. Coge el móvil y llámala. Arregla esto antes de llegar al instituto, será lo mejor.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté creyendo en los poderes psíquicos de mi hermana.

—Todo saldrá bien —aseguró.

Asentí y subí a mi habitación. Busqué mi teléfono y marqué el número de Bella apresuradamente. Esperé sin darle a la tecla de llamada durante los 20 minutos que se me hicieron los más largos de mi vida. Estuve dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, nervioso y ansioso. Cuando marcaron los 20 minutos exactos de pasada le di al botón. Espere impaciente que alguien contestara. Descolgaron.

—¿Bella? —llamé sin darle tiempo a la persona del otro lado de la línea a hablar.

—Soy Sunshine —casi gruñí; quería, no, necesitaba hablar con Bella—, ella está cambiándose.

—¿Puedes decirle que se ponga? —rogué—. Es importante.

—Espera —se oyó un "¡Bells!" por detrás y una contestación—. Ahora mismo se pone.

—¿Diga? —su voz me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo.

—Bella, soy Edward —hablé.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—No me cuelgues, por favor —rogué por segunda vez en pocos segundos.

—No voy a colgarte —murmuró con voz suave—; quiero que me expliques que pasa.

—Yo te saqué de las garras de James, Bella —estaba dispuesto a contarle todas las cosas que no recordaba.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó una voz incrédula.

—Estabas borracha y dolida por mí —me sentí rastrero—. Lo siento, malinterpreté tu canción; pensaba que me la dedicabas a mí.

—Edward, yo… —la interrumpí inmediatamente.

—No, déjame acabar —asintió en un susurrro—. Alice me contó tus vías de escape después de explicarme lo imbécil que había sido y corrí a buscarte; no quería que hicieras nada con él. Bueno, no quiero que hagas nada con nadie.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos habló pero escuché como la cama se hundía en el otro lado; decidí proseguir.

—Os encontré… bueno, eso, bastantes metidos en el tema, pero no pude soportarlo y te lo quité de encima —proseguí con la explicación—. Te quejaste, pataleaste y me pegaste pero te traje a casa a rastras. Me besaste apasionadamente y luego dijiste que me querías pero te paré ya que estabas borracha y no recordarías nada de lo ocurrido y no quería eso.

—Eso fue muy amable por tu parte —murmuró.

—También… no soñaste aquello la noche de la muerte de Inet —dije retomando otra historia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí te abracé —confesé—, sí me pediste que me quedara contigo y sí que te prometí que nunca te dejaría.

No habló durante unos segundos.

—Eso te lo ha dicho Alice, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Bella, te amo —solté por fin—. Te quiero más que a mi vida pero estaba dolido porque te acostases con mi hermano. Quizás el orgullo machito, no sé, pero ya me da igual. Quiero estar contigo, y quiero cumplir mi promesa y no dejarte nunca.

—Edward —por el tono de su voz deduje que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

—Entendería si ahora me dijeses que pasas de mí —dije antes de darle tiempo a hablar—; he sido un estúpido y…

—Edward, yo también te quiero —confesó cortándome.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro iluminando toda la habitación.

—¿En serio? —pregunté—. ¿Estás segura?

—Nunca lo he estado más en mi vida.

—Quiero abrazarte, Bella—le dije—; ahora.

—Espera a mañana —susurró y yo hice un ruidito de disconformidad haciendo que ella soltase una risita—. No estoy en mi casa, no sería amable que vengas aquí a estas horas.

—Me da igual lo que piensen —avisé.

—Pero yo los conozco —rebatió—; mañana hablamos.

—Está bien —acepté—. Duerme bien, mi amor. Te amo.

—Yo también —dijo antes de cortar.

Fui corriendo a la habitación de Alice y entré y la levanté en brazos girándola.

—¡Edward! ¡Bájame! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Me quiere, Alice! —chillé feliz—. ¡Me ha dicho que me quiere!

Le conté todo a Alice y seguido fui a hablar con mi hermano para solucionar las cosas. Él se alegró mucho de que comprendiera y yo me fui feliz a la cama.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano muy asaltado. Vería a Bella después de que me admitiese que me amaba y aunque me lo había dicho, mi corazón aún pensaba en la idea de que fuese adonde ella y me rechazase diciendo que se lo había pensado mejor. Puse nerviosos a todos mientras les metía prisa y nos montábamos al coche. Conduje más rápido de lo normal para mi loca conducción.

—Edward, sé que te gusta la velocidad y a mí también pero bájala o nos vas a matar —pidió con un deje asustado mi hermano.

—Lo siento, Jasper —me disculpé—, pero tengo mucha prisa.

Escuché a Alice murmurar algo pero la ignoré.

Llegué en poco tiempo al instituto y me puse a buscarla con la ansiedad. Y ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre. Se hallaba sentada en un banco charlando animadamente con su amiga Sunshine y se la veía radiante. Caminé hacia Bella veloz, sin mirar otra cosa que no fuese a ella. Iba decidido, sin importarme quien me hablase.

—¡Eddy! —me saludó la pedante de Lauren echándose encima de mí pero yo la aparté brusco sin importarme lo poco caballeroso que hubiese actuado—. ¡Oye!

Bella levantó la mirada al escuchar la estridente voz de Lauren quejarse y clavó sus ojos en los míos. Dejó sus libros en el banco y se puso de pies, a la espera de que llegase hasta ella. Me planté en frente de ella en menos que canta un gallo.

—Hola —saludó con voz tímida.

Pero yo no hablé; le cogí la cara como el día anterior en el piano y la besé. Ella se agarró con fuerza a mis costados de la camisa negra que Alice me había preparado aquella mañana y se junto más a mí. Pasé una mano a su nuca y la atraje para profundizar el beso, me correspondió al instante y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo. Me dejó de importar donde estábamos y la gente de alrededor. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire me separé lentamente pero reposé mi frente en la suya. La miré a los ojos y me sumergí en ese mar chocolate que tanto me gustaba.

—Te amo —susurré.

—Yo también —me contestó sonriendo.

No pude más que responder con otra sonrisa.


	33. ¿nuevo rival?

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 32. ¿Nuevo rival?**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Ese día estuve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo malo fue que apenas estuve con Edward ya que cuando empezó el segundo trimestre, habían separado nuestra clase en dos partes y gracias a mi testarudez y mi cabezonería, había hecho cambiar el apellido con el que estaba inscrita, Cullen, por el de mi madre, Swan, y no nos tocaba juntos. Pero Edward me había prometido que hablaría con la secretaria y le haría que me cambiasen.

En mi clase estaban Jessica, Mike y, gracias a Dios, Ángela. A Edward le tocaba con Ben, el novio de Ángela, Sunshine y con la zorra de Lauren. Nunca me había llevado con ella, pero desde que se tiraba en brazos de mi novio le había cogido un asco de impresión.

¡Oh! Mi novio… ¡que bien sonaba eso!

La cosa era que no había visto a Edward en todo el día después de lo del principio y esperaba con ansias que acabase la clase de gimnasia para poder verle porque que la teníamos justo antes del almuerzo. Salía hablando con Ángela cuando Mike me paró.

—¡Ey, Bella! —paré para ver que quería.

—Hola, Mike —saludé por cortesía—, ¿querías algo?

—Invitarte a salir —puse cara de asombro—; ya que terminaste con James puede que puedas darme una oportunidad a mí.

¿Me lo estaba preguntando en serio? ¿Acaso no había visto el beso de Edward de esa misma mañana? Y aunque no hubiera estado allí, ¡Forks era un cúmulo de cotillas! ¡Jessica debía de haberse enterado y haberlo propagarlo por todo el instituto!

—¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? —pregunté incrédula.

—Claro —afirmó—. Ye lo pasarás bien, Bella.

—Esto… —no sabía como decirle que no sin hacerle daño. ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuando era una blandengue con Newton?—. No lo dudo, Mike. Pero verás…

—Venga, Bella —me cogió la mano—. ¿Está noche puedes?

—Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche —Mike dio un respingo cuando Edward apareció detrás de mí hablando tranquilamente pero al ver que me tenía cogida al mano el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando—. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo.

—Edward-sonreí y me solté del agarre de Mike.

Él me miró y su mirada se suavizó por completo.

—Hola, preciosa.

Sonrió de esa forma torcida tan suya y no pude evitar acercarme a él, rodear su cuello con mis brazos, ponerme de puntillas y besarlo. La cara de Newton parecía un poema y no tardó en irse de allí para dejarnos solos, relativamente ya que en el pasillo había más de una persona pasando: algunos nos ignoraban, otros cuchicheaban sobre lo extraño que era que el hecho de que estuviésemos juntos dado que apenas un mes antes nos odiábamos y otros simplemente se quedaban mirando. Pasé de todos.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —rió cuando nos separamos.

Le saqué la lengua en un repentino ataque infantil pero de repente me fijé por primera vez en su atuendo, recorriéndolo con la mirada. Llevaba una camisa negra, a la que yo me había aferrado con todas mis fuerzas cuando me había besado a la mañana, desabrochada tres botones dejando ver su nívea piel. Por debajo, unos pantalones de cuero muy pegados marcaban sus musculosos muslos. Por un momento recordé como era estar entre ellos y me mordí la lengua. Rápidamente sacudí la cabeza para quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

_Bella, no pienses en eso_, me recriminé, _por culpa de ello te ha pasado todo lo que te ha pasado._

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó viendo que me había quedado mirándole.

—Nada —contesté—, solo es que… me gusta como te quedan esos pantalones.

Sonrió con mi sonrisa predilecta antes de rodear mi cintura con su brazo y empezar a guiarme hacia el comedor. Allí tuvimos interrogatorio de parte de nuestros hermanos pero me negué a contestar nada. Nos separamos antes de la siguiente clase y Edward se empeñó en acompañarme hasta la puerta. Miró con odio a Mike mientras entraba y luego se fue.

Las clases pasaron lentas pero por suerte el profesor nos dejó salir antes de la hora. Esperé en frente de mi moto a la salida hablando con Alice, que ya había salido. Estábamos hablando animadamente cuando alguien me puso la mano en el hombro. Mis instintos hicieron el resto; agarré su brazo con fuerza y utilizando su peso en su contra, lo levanté apoyándolo en mi cuerpo y lo lancé al suelo delante de mí. Cuando miré, me encontré con un confuso y dolorido Edward tendido en el suelo.

—¡Dios, Edward! ¡Lo siento!—me disculpé mientras me agachaba para ayudarle a levantarse—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Joder, que he ido a clases de defensa personal!

—No sabía que ibas a reaccionar así —se defendió con un gemido de dolor mientras se ponía en pie.

Alice, delante de nosotros, se reía a mandíbula batiente. Pude ver que Sunshine, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie también se carcajeaban detrás ya que acababan de llegar y habían presenciado todo.

—Lo siento, Edward, de verás —me disculpé—, yo no quería…

—Deja de disculparte —dijo silenciándome poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios—. Me conformo con que me beses.

—Eso está hecho —lo besé dulcemente mientras me abrazaba a él.

—Oh, ¡qué bonito! —soltó Emmett sarcástico a mi lado—. Pero siento decirte que vas a llegar tarde a trabajar, Bella.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es verdad! —le di un piquito—. Me voy.

—¿Voy a buscarte luego? —preguntó pareciendo muy ansioso por le hecho de que me alejase de él.

—Me encantaría —contesté montándome en la moto y lanzándole una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Bella, vete ya!

Cuando llegué al café donde hacía de camarera todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo.

—¿Hola? —hablé al entrar.

—Ven, Bella. A la sala de reuniones —me llamó mi jefe.

Caminé hasta allí y vi como todos los empleados estaban reunidos allí. Me senté al lado de mi compañera, Amanda.

—Ahora que estáis todos quiero anunciaros una cosa —empezó a hablar el jefe—; voy a cerrar el café.

Hubo murmullos y quejas pero levantó la mano para hacernos callar.

—Lo siento mucho, de verás —aclaró apenado—, pero es que me voy a mudar. Me marchó a vivir a New York ya que a mi mujer la han ascendido. Os echaré de menos.

Salimos algo tristes de allí; el jefe siempre nos había caído bien, sobretodo a Amanda y a mí. Estaba algo alicaída así que decidí ir al prado. Pero luego recordé que Edward me había prometido pasar a por mí. Le mandé un mensaje por móvil explicándole todo y luego cogí mi moto y fui hasta allí. Me senté en el medio, como siempre, recogiendo mis piernas contra mi pecho y rodeándolas con mis brazos. El viento mecía mi pelo y yo me sentía más relajada.

De repente alguien se sentó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Di un respingo pero me besó el cuello de una manera inconfundible. Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward detrás de mí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó suavemente.

—Lo echaré de menos —admití.

—Tranquila, lo volverás a ver.

Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y estuvimos un rato así. Luego, me di la vuelta y lo besé.

—Gracias —le dije.

—No hay de que —contestó dulcemente—. Sabes que me tienes para lo que quieras.

—Lo sé, gracias —volví a repetir antes de volver a besarlo.

Edward me recostó en el pasto y se puso encima de mí sin llegar a poner todo su peso. Nos besamos durante lo que pudieron ser sólo minutos o largas horas pero no me cansaba de ello. La lengua de Edward recorría toda mi boca y me hacía sentir escalofríos. Una de sus manos abandonó mi cintura para acariciar mi pierna desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla pero sin pasar de ahí. Me aferré más a sus cabellos, profundizando mucho el beso, con la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca de mí. Lo amaba tanto…

Sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi mejilla para luego pasar a mordisquear levemente mi mentón. Suspiré sonoramente cuando me lamió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de atraparlo y empezar a estimularlo con pequeños roces de sus dientes. Mi respiración se empezó a descompasar mientras su aliento chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello. Su mano por fin se atrevió a desplazarse, lentamente, desde mi rodilla ascendiente hasta mi muslo. Teníamos suerte de que fuese un día medianamente caluroso y de que las frías nieves aún no hubieran empezado a caer, aunque yo tenía la impresión de que con el calor abrasante que empezaba a sentir en ese momento no hubiera sentido el frío. En ese momento ya no recordaba todo lo que había pasado gracias a mis relaciones sexuales, desde Thomas, pasando por James y Jasper hasta el que Edward se pensase que solo lo quería para experimentar, solo pensaba en Edward y yo juntos. Y lo quería.

Comencé a desabrochar la camisa de Edward cuando su mano se quedó haciendo círculos en mi muslo. Entonces fui yo la que se dedicó a lamer su cuello. Jadeó, no muy alto, pero lo suficiente para que instara a hacerlo con más ganas; me encantaba ver sus reacciones. Él dejó caer algo más de peso encima de mí cuando sus brazos flaquearon y yo lo atraje más a mi para hacerle ver que no me hacia daño ni me molestaba; al contrario, me encantaba sentirlo encima de mí.

Deslicé mis dedos recorriendo cada pliegue de su perfecto pecho mientras él suspiraba. Lo miré a la cara para verle con los ojos cerrados y una mueca de gusto en su cara. Me quedé maravillada mirándolo, sintiéndolo tan cerca. Abrió los ojos al sentir que había parado y me miró directamente a los ojos. Jadeé solo con mirar sus orbes esmeralda oscurecidas por el deseo. Me estremecí y él sonrió levemente antes de bajar muy lentamente su cabeza hacia la mía. Al final pequé de impaciente y lo agarré por la nuca atrayéndolo a mí con fiereza. Por mi mente pasó la idea de que a Edward le molestase mi ansiedad por tenerle cerca pero cuando me contestó el beso con la misma fuerza esa idea voló de mi cabeza.

Ese delicioso calor empezaba a abrasarme cuando escuchamos un grito en el bosque. Nos separamos unos centímetros aún mirándonos y jadeando. El grito se repitió y lo escuché más cerca, como si se estuviera acercando. Miré a Edward para ver si se había dado cuenta y pude comprobar que así era porque se levantó y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pies. Me coloqué la falda bien y él se abrochó la camisa mientras escuchábamos a la voz aún acercándose.

—Lo siento —murmuré—, se me fue la olla. No era el sitio.

—Tranquila, yo también quería —sonreí.

—¡Quil, pedazo de cabrón! ¡Ven aquí! —pudimos oír la voz a escasos metros de nosotros—. ¡No te escapes, capullo!

De entre los árboles salió un chico. Pude ver que era más alto que yo y que Edward; tendría alrededor de 1,90, casi tan alto como Emmett. Tenía la piel morena y un pelo muy negro largo atado en una coleta. Desde donde estaba podía ver que tenía unos ojos muy negros. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros muy a la moda y una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su escultural cuerpo. Era un chico muy guapo. Su cara me sonaba un tanto familiar.

—¿Jacob? —tanto el aludido como Edward voltearon a verme sorprendidos cuanto por fin lo reconocí—. ¿Jacob Black?

—¿De que me conoces? ¿Quién…? —el chico se fue acercando a nosotros, evaluándome con la mirada pero no llegó a preguntar ya que al parecer me había reconocido—. ¿Isabella Swan?

—¡Jake! —grité contenta y me lancé a sus brazos mientras él reía y me hacia dar vueltas.

Cuando nos relajamos me dejó en el suelo pero me volvió a abrazar calidamente; sus brazos seguían desprendiendo ese calor que tanto me reconfortaba.

—Pensaba que te habías ido —le dije levantando la cabeza.

—Me fui —admitió—, por mi trabajo, ya sabes. Pero he vuelto por una temporada. Por suerte puedo salir a la calle sin que me acosen; mi papel fue bastante secundario.

Jacob Black, mi amigo de la infancia, se había ido de Forks dos años antes en una gira de teatro. Lloré mucho al principio pero luego me dije a mi misma que algún día volvería a verlo y él sería feliz.

—¿Has terminado la gira? —pregunté.

—Lo he dejado —contestó—; estoy en busca de otros proyectos.

—Seguro que encuentras algo —sonreí para infundirle ánimos—; siempre has sido bueno en eso de actuar y cantabas genial.

—Hablando de cantar, ¿qué tal os va la banda a Sunshine, Inet y a ti? —mi cara cambió de semblante y por lo visto él lo notó—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—No, solo que… —dudé en como decirlo—, Inet ha muerto; un borracho arroyó su coche.

—¿Qué? —su cara se puso blanca como el papel—. ¿Inet…muerta…?

Lo abracé fuertemente; Inet y él habían estado saliendo juntos hasta un año antes de que él se fuera pero habían acabado siendo muy buenos amigos. A Jacob le dolía su pérdida tanto como a nosotras. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que me separé de él y le sequé las lágrimas.

—Nos pidió que siguiéramos adelante —le conté—. Y a lo del grupo… Sunshine y yo hemos decidido seguir con él en su tributo. Tyler se va a hacer responsable de la batería; Sunshine y yo seguiremos con guitarra y bajo.

—¿Tyler? —preguntó sorprendido—, ¿pero ese no estaba en otro grupo?

—Sí, en el de Thomas —hice un gesto de asco con el que él se rió ya que conocía mi historia con él—, pero lo ha dejado y se nos ha unido. Ahora estamos buscando una voz masculina; Sunshine dice que prefiere sólo tocar a cantar aunque ella de el pego.

—Tengo una idea —empezó y yo me di cuenta.

—¡Únete a nosotros! —chillé—. ¡Eres perfecto!

—Y podría promocionarnos gracias a la gira que hice —sus ojos brillaban excitados como los míos—. ¡Me encantaría!

—¡Será genial! —me volví a lanzar a sus brazos.

De repente, escuché carraspear a mi lado y me giré para mirar a Edward que estaba donde lo había dejado cruzado de brazos. ¡Me había olvidado de él!

**P. O. V. Edward**

Me estaba poniendo de los nervios con tanto abrazo y tanto beso. ¿Quién coño era Jacob Black? Parecía conocer mucho a Bella, y ella a él. Y eso me ponía totalmente celoso.

Para, Edward, me dije, recuerda la que liaste la última vez por tus estúpidos celos.

Carraspeé para que ella me mirase ya que se había olvidado completamente de que yo estaba presente. Me parecía increíble dado que momentos antes de que el chico apareciera habíamos estado a punto de hacer el amor en ese mismo lugar, pero ya me iba acostumbrando a lo especial que Bella era.

—¡Oh, lo siento, Edward! —murmuró separándose de él; suspiré de alivio en bajo—. Ven que os presento. Edward, éste es Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo. Jake, este es Edward Cullen, mi novio.

Una sonrisa tonta asomó por la comisura de mis labios cuando la escuché referirse a mí como su novio. Me entraron ganas de besarla en ese momento pero opté por estrechar la mano que el tal Jacob me estaba ofreciendo en vez de aquello; antes que todo era educado.

—Encantado —comenté aunque no fuese cierto al 100%.

—Igualmente —contestó sonriendo—, pero yo nunca te he visto aquí. ¿Eres nuevo?

—Es una larga historia, Jake —interrumpió Bella—, será mejor que te la cuente otro día con más tranquilidad. ¿Qué te parece si el sábado nos pasamos Sunshine y yo por la Push a pasar el día?

Me tensé. ¿Mi Bella todo el día fuera con él? No quería eso. Mis celos empezaron a incrementarse pero luché contra ellos para que no se me notara.

—Claro, perfecto —contestó él y gruñí de forma que ninguno me escuchó—. Cambiando de tema, ¿no habrás visto a Quil por aquí? Se me ha escapado el capullo de él y no lo encuentro.

—¿Quil? ¿Anda por aquí? —¿es que Bella conocía a todos los chicos de aquí?—. No, no lo he visto. La verdad es que estaba algo distraída —me echó una leve mirada y la vi sonrojarse—. ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?

—¡Se ha cargado el motor de mi coche! ¡El que llevaba años montando! —gritó algo alterado—. El cabrón de él hizo caso omiso a que el dijese que lo dejase en paz hasta que volviese. ¡Me ha quitado el carburado me costó conseguir y lo ha vendido! Dice que necesitaba dinero para comprarse una moto, el cabrón de él.

Bella se echó a reír.

Una hora más tarde aparcábamos en casa. Ella se había pasado todo ese tiempo hablando con Jacob de cosas que no me interesaban hasta la hora de irnos. Bella dejó su moto en el garaje y yo aparqué mi volvo al lado del jeep de Emmett. Ella entró primero y saludó a todos los que estaban en el salón viendo la televisión. Luego anduvo hasta la cocina y la seguí. Entramos y ella fue hacia la nevera para coger algo para comer pero antes de que abriese la di la vuelta y la pegué contra ella besándola. Me correspondió durante unos segundos antes de separarme suavemente.

—Edward, nos podrían ver —susurró.

—¿Y que? —pregunté desconcertado.

—No quiero que mamá y papá sepan de lo nuestro todavía —explicó.

—Ni que fuésemos la primera pareja —comenté—, ni siquiera seremos la última.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Acaso no has visto como se miran Jasper y Alice? —sonreí; fueraparte de que quería ver a mis dos hermanos felices también estaba el hecho de que estaba deseoso de que Jasper tuviera pareja y saber que era 100% seguro que no tendría nada con Bella.

—Sí, lo sé —afirmó—. pero puede que a nuestros padres si que les importe que todos sus hijos estén en parejas; sería raro.

—No me separarían de ti aunque no estuvieran conformes —aseguré y ella sonrió.

—Yo tampoco lo dejaría pero quiero que por ahora no sepan nada —asentí al ver su cara; haría todo por ella—; quiero unas navidades sin sobresaltos.

—Está bien —acepté—. Ahora, ¿puedo besarte antes de ir a la cama?

—No —abrí los ojos, confuso, con algo de miedo—. No puedes, debes.

**P. O. V. Rosalie **

Aunque Edward y Bella se negaron a contestar ninguna de nuestras preguntas, sabíamos a ciencia cierta que por fin, después de un mes de rifi-rafas, habían arreglado sus problemas y estaban juntos. Ahora sólo faltaban Alice y Jasper por unirse ya que todos, incluso Emmett que no era para nada perceptivo, nos habíamos dado cuenta de cómo se miraban.

Aquella mañana estábamos Edward, Jasper, Emmett y yo desayunando tranquilos. Las otras dos se andaban vistiendo aún. Mi novio se levantó de la mesa y fue a por un vaso de leche, y aprovechó para encender la radio. Entraron Bella y Alice justo cuando una canción de los Beatles. Ellas, cogieron cada una un vaso y se lo llenaron de zumo.

Entonces empezó a sonar la canción de "bad boys" de Bob Marley en la radio. Alice dio un gritito, Emmett se levantó de su silla como si se hubiera sentado encima de una chincheta y Bella dejó rápidamente el vaso en la encimera.

—Chicos —llamó la última. Los otros dos asintieron y se pusieron en fila, como preparándose para algo.

Entonces, Emmett empezó a cantar la canción que sonaba mientras los tres bailaban una coreografía que se veía a la lengua que estaba ensayada. Se movían al compás de la música con gracias y se notaba que la habían bailado muchas veces.

—Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? whatcha gonna do when they come for you? —empezó a cantar con sus hermanas haciéndole coros—. Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?

Siguieron moviéndose en esa coreografía perfectamente aprendida. Miré a mis hermanos y ellos me devolvieron la misma mirada de confusión. Estábamos tan pillados que ni siquiera podíamos reírnos.

De repente, nuestros padres entraron a la cocina. Pensé que pararían ese barullo pero para mi sorpresa, y al de mis hermanos y padres, ella pegó un gritito parecido al de Alice asustando a su marido y seguido, se unió al extraño baile que estaban haciendo sus hijos. Se nos cayó la boca hasta el suelo. ¡Quien iba a decir que una mujer tranquilita como Esme sabía bailar de esa forma! Se movía con la misma gracia que sus hijos, todos al mismo ritmo y cantando todos juntos. Carlisle nos miró interrogativo pero todos nos encogimos de hombros al no saber que contestar. La canción acabó y los 4 dieron un final de lo más teatral. Ninguno de nosotros pudo reírse.

—¡Hacía muchísimo que no bailábamos esto! —chilló alegremente Alice a la vez que se sentaba junto a un atónito Jasper.

—Y tanto —Bella se sentó al lado de Edward sin besarle ya que habían decidido no contarles nada a Esme y Carlisle. La vi darle un apretujón en la mano para despertarle.

Esme fue adonde Carlisle y le besó antes de que se fueron de la cocina. Emmett vino, me cogió y se sentó para luego sentarme a mí en su regazo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —pregunté aún confusa.

—Los Swan siempre hemos bailado esa canción —explicó escuetamente—. Es como… nuestra canción particular; nos motiva mucho. ¿A que mola?

No pude más que reír ante el último comentario.


	34. soy una Swan

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 33. Soy una Swan**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Hasta el viernes no aceptaron el cambiarme de clase por lo que tuve que aguantar sin Edward quitando los recreos, cosa que no era mucho. Mike ya no se acercaba a mí ni siquiera a 10 metros lo que por una parte agradecía, pero las admiradoras de Edward seguían acosándole cuando yo no estaba con él. Todas menos Jessica ya que esta estaba en mi clase.

El viernes cuando llegué a clase, me fui a hablar con la secretaria para ver si ya habían hecho el dichoso traspaso de clase. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo que si.

—Desde hoy, usted impartirá clases en la clase A —me informó.

Casi me tiré a abrazarla pero en lugar de ello, fui a la clase correspondiente corriendo. Al llegar, vi a Sunshine que ya estaba dentro en su sitio de siempre atrás.

—¡Shinny! —grité y fui adonde ella. Esa vez fui yo la que la abracé.

—¡Te han cambiado! —chilló—. Ven, te guardé sitio a mi lado.

Me senté con ella y hablamos de tonterías como siempre. Le había contado lo del encuentro con Jake y estaba ansiosa por verle ya que ella también se llevaba bien con él. El sábado hablaríamos todos sobre su incorporación al grupo.

Quedaban cinco minutos para la entrada del profesor cuando Edward ingresó en la clase suspirando y con cara mala. No entendí lo que pasaba hasta que vi a Lauren Mallory detrás de él hablándole y poniéndole ojitos. Eso me enfureció. Edward no se percató de mi presencia y se sentó en su sitio que seguía siendo en primera fila. Lauren se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar el brazo, el cuello y la cara. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso; me levanté y fui hacia ellos.

—Venga, Eddy —la escuché decirle mientras iba llegando—, yo soy mejor que ella y además, ¡sois hermanos!

Vi que Edward abría la boca para replicar pero no le di tiempo a ello. Llegué hasta allí, me senté en sus piernas y le di un morreo de película. Edward al principio puso cara de confusión pero cuando me reconoció, me agarró por la cintura. Yo me pegué más a él haciendo que soltase un gemido dentro de mi boca. Sonreí ante aquello pero decidí que no podía tardar mucho más en despegarme de él ya que el profesor vendría dentro de poco. Así que me separé de él y lo vi mirarme: sus ojos estaban de un verde oscuro y destilaban deseo. Vale, me había pasado un poco. Me giré para encarar a Lauren y entonces sentí el deseo en todo su esplendor contra mi baja espalda. Me había pasado un poco bastante al parecer.

—¡Vaya, Lauren! —exclamé fingiendo asombro—. Lo siento, ¿estabais hablando? Es que cuando lo veo no me resisto.

Le eché una mirada a Edward, quien seguía respirando algo entrecortado. Le sonreí y él me estrechó más contra él de forma que pude volver a sentir lo que había ocasionado con mi parodia anti-Lauren.

—Me alegra que vayamos a ser compañeras —murmuré en mi tono más falso aunque estaba segura de que ella, aún siendo rubia de bote, entendería mi sarcasmo.

—¿Com…compañeras? —tartamudeó.

—¡Oh, sí! —aplaudí—. He pedido que me cambien a la clase A y han accedido. Hechaba tanto de menos a Edward, _mi novio_.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra. Sonreí sabiéndome ganadora y fui a levantarme, solo que Edward me agarró y me volvió a sentar encima.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento en mi baja espalda. Perdóname —me disculpé aunque tenía ganas de reírme—, no había contado con ello. No sabía que eras tan susceptible.

—¡Que graciosa! —gruñó apretándome contra él más—. Pero eso no arregla nada. ¿Ahora que hago yo?

—Simplemente reza para que no te saquen al encerado —me solté de sus brazos y me fui a mi sitio riendo no sin antes darle un pequeño, haber si iba a decir que seguía provocándolo, piquito.

Por desgracia para mi, las clases de gimnasia las seguía teniendo que dar en el grupo B ya que sino eran impares. Cuando acabé la clase, fui a las taquillas para dejar mis cosas.

**P. O. V. Edward **

Había pasado la peor hora de matemáticas de mi vida gracias a la salida de Bella. Encima mi mente pervertida no dejaba de recordarme el momento en cuestión, haciendo que mi pequeño problemilla no acabase de bajar. Por suerte el profesor aquel día no me sacó a la pizarra.

Cuando la clase acabó, teníamos gimnasia y por lo que mi novia me contó no podía cambiarse a mi hora. Así que aguanté como un campeón toda la hora y media con Lauren aún por detrás. ¡Esa chica era inagotable! Los únicos momentos en los que paraba era cuando Bella estaba. Salí de clase y fui a mi taquilla a dejar las cosas. Como de costumbre, Lauren ya estaba allí esperándome.

—Te he extrañado, Eddy —me saludó con aquel odioso mote.

—Yo no —susurré por lo bajo.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—No, nada —mi caballerosidad no pasaba de decirle amablemente que no quería nada con ella.

—Bueno, y ahora que tu noviecita no está —se me acercó en un intento de parecer sexy y me acarició la cara—, podrías admitir que te gusto.

—Lauren, ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de Bella —le expliqué por enésima vez intentando quitármela de encima.

—Eso lo veremos —puso cara maliciosa y me dio mala espina.

Lo que hizo a continuación me tomó por sorpresa; me atrajo a ella y me besó con pasión. Yo me quedé quieto unos segundos y luego intenté forcejear contra ella sin conseguir quitármela de encima. ¡Esa chica tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía! Siguió besándome hasta que escuché un carraspeo detrás de mí; entonces me soltó. Me di la vuelta y me encontré a Bella con cara de pocos amigos, golpeando rítmicamente el pie contra el suelo.

—Bella, amor, no es lo que piensas —dije acercándome a ella.

Pero me apartó a un lado y fue directa adonde Lauren. Vi todo el proceso; Bella llegó adonde ella, levantó su brazo, lo echó hacia atrás cogiendo fuerza y le estampó a la chica un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo después de chocar con la taquilla a sus espaldas. Se llevó la mano a la cara tocándose la nariz y chillando histéricamente.

—Te lo advierto, Mallory —Bella señaló con el dedo a la chica tirada en el suelo—, no vuelvas a acercarte a mi novio o te juro que haré que tengan que volver a operarte esa nariz falsa que tienes.

La aludida asintió vigorosamente en señal de comprensión mientras que se alejaba todo lo que podía de ella. Bella se giró y me miró.

—Y tú… —esa vez me señaló a mí.

—Bella… yo… —tartamudeé.

—¡Eres lerdo! —me dio una colleja y su rostro cambió a mueca de burla—. Sabes lo que quiere y sigues siendo caballeroso con ella. ¡No cuenta como mujer así que no hace falta! Mira que eres tonto. Porque te quiero micho que sino…

Me cogió y me besó en los labios brevemente. Luego agarró mi mano y tiró de mí.

—¡Venga! —exclamó alegremente—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la siguiente clase!

Me quedé algo pillado por su reacción ya que pensaba que iba a pegarme un puñetazo como el de Lauren.

Definitivamente Bella era una chica distinta a todas las demás.

**P. O. V. Alice**

Edward tenía entrenamiento de hockey esa tarde por lo que le pedí a Jasper que me llevase a casa; pasaba de montarme en la moto de Bella, si podía evitarlo mejor que mejor. Me monté en silencio y arrancó a casa. Cuando llegamos le agradecí y me fui a mi habitación. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando él me interceptó en la puerta.

—Alice, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó con algo de miedo.

Sólo atiné a asentir. Pasé dentro y el indiqué con la cabeza que me siguiera. Cerré detrás de él y me senté en la cama. Palmeé a mi lado y se sentó junto a mí.

—¿Qué querías? —pregunté suavemente.

Suspiró sonoramente antes de empezar a hablar

—Quería primero de todo pedirte perdón —levanté una ceja confusa—, por besarte el otro día. No fue caballeroso. Debí esperar a saber algo sobre lo que tú pensabas.

—Jasper… —me puso un dedo en los labios y como la última vez, mi piel empezó a arder.

—Me gustas, Alice —abrí los ojos de sorpresa—. No sé porque. Incluso creo que debería odiarte por como me has tratado pero no puedo. Hay algo de ti que me atrae de sobremanera. Todo de ti, desde tu alegría hasta tu afán por al compras, todo. Sólo quería decírtelo aunque creo que debiste notarlo.

—Jasper-sonreí calidamente y cogí su mano—, tú también me gustas. Yo debería pedirte perdón por lo mal que te traté desde el principio sin ni siquiera dejarte hablar. Pero desde que pude ver que no fingías sino que eras así de verdad… Jasper, siempre he rechazado a todos los chicos que me han pedido para salir porque no los veía para mí. Ahora se que era porque estaba esperándote.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —sus ojos brillaron y yo sonreí más—. Te quiero, Alice. Sé que es precipitado pero, ¿me aceptarías como algo más?

—Me has hecho esperar mucho —dije fingiendo enojo.

Él cogió mi mano y la besó —Lo siento, señorita.

Reí y me acerqué un poco a él. Nos miramos serios a los ojos. Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a bombear muy rápido a la vez que nos juntábamos. Jasper acunó mi mejilla dulcemente y yo apoyé mi cara en su mano instintivamente siempre sin apartar mi mirada de la de él.

—Me pregunto si… —susurró—sería posible besarte.

—Por favor.

Nuestros labios se unieron de una forma tierna y cariñosa. Nuestras bocas se movieron por unos minutos y luego nos separamos, aún mirándonos a los ojos.

—Te quiero —susurró.

—Yo también.

Y nos volvimos a fundir en otro beso igual de dulce.

**Edward**

Cuando aparqué el volvo en la entrada de casa, bajé cansado de él. El entrenamiento se había alargado y llegaba agotado a casa. Al llegar a la puerta escuché música dentro de la casa y pude reconocer la melodía de "dilema" de "Nelly y Kelly Rowland". Metí la llave en la puerta, giré y entré dentro. Seguí la música hasta que llegué al comedor donde estaban todos. La enorme televisión estaba encendida y un juego de sing star estaba puesto con aquella canción. Todos aplaudían a Jasper y Bella que estaban cantando en medio la canción.

—You don't know what you mean to me. I... love you (oh) and I... need you —cantaba Bella en ese momento—. Nelly, I... love you, I do…And it's more than you'll. Ever know. Boy... It's fo'sho'. You can always count on my love. Forever more, yeahh, yeahh.

Jasper cogió a Bella por la cintura y ambos se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música, como en el videoclip que Rosalie me había hecho ver mil veces; él agarrándola por detrás y ella con su espalda pegada a su pecho.

No aguanté más; entre los movimientos delicados, sus risas divertidas y la letra de la canción, me puse considerablemente celoso y tuve que subir a mi habitación para no arrancarle la cabeza a mi hermano. Me tiré a la cama y grité contra la almohada para amortiguar el sonido. Luego me quedé ahí tirado sin moverme. Estuve así unos minutos hasta que alguien golpeó mi puerta.

Me giré y me quedé mirando la puerta apoyado en mis codos, levemente elevado del colchón. Grité un simple "pasa" y la puerta chirrió al abrirse. Bella entró por ella, cerrando detrás de ella, con cara de fastidio. Anduvo hasta la cama, se echó encima de mí y enterró su cara en mi pecho diciendo algunas cosas que no escuché. Yo simplemente me quedé quieto sin moverme ni devolverle el abrazo. Bella no tardó en darse cuenta de ese detalle y subió al cara para mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confusa.

—Nada —contesté—. ¿Debería pasar algo?

—Edward, no me mientas —advirtió seria separándose de mí y sentándose; aún enfadado, quise cogerla y volver a atraerla a mí—. Dime que te pasa.

—No me pasa nada —contesté fríamente—. ¿Por qué no te vas a cantar y bailar con mi hermano Jasper? Se os veía contentos.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez eso? —preguntó incrédula—. Vamos, Edward, no me jodas que estás otra vez celoso de él.

—¡Estabais bailando completamente pegados una canción en la que decías que lo necesitabas y lo amabas! —grité algo histérico. Mis celos hacían gala en ese momento.

—Edward, estábamos jugando al sing star —dijo ella pasivamente—. Sólo es un juego. Nos tocó cantar juntos y nos eligieron esa.

—Pero… pero…

—Edward, te quiero —aseguró sin dejarme acabar—. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de desconfiar de mí? Me hace daño saber que piensas así.

—No es que desconfíe de ti —le acaricié la mejilla—, es que creo que tengo un pequeño problema; soy extremadamente celoso. Y saber que tú y Jasper os acostasteis no ayuda.

—Alice y Jasper están juntos, Edward —me dijo.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —una sonrisa iluminó mi cara.

—Espero que la sonrisa sea porque te alegras por ellos y no porque así sepas que no voy a tener nada con él al 100% —amenazó como si me hubiese leído la mente.

—Un poco de ambas —admití atrayéndola a mí y besándola—. Te amo.

—Yo también —susurró llenándome de pleno con su dulce aliento—, no lo dudes.

—¡Joder! Es que… —me quejé—. ¿Por qué tienes que llevarte bien con tantos chicos? ¡Casi todos tus amigos son del género masculino!

Ella rió sonoramente antes de besarme suavemente en los labios otra vez.

—Será que siempre he sido un poco marimacho —comentó divertida.

Esa vez fui yo el que reí.

—Y ahora que hemos solucionado todo… —se abrazó más a mí y hundió su cara en mi pecho de nuevo—, consuélame.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

—He perdido —murmuró morrona.

Recordé como cantaba en el sing star y fuera de él y no me pareció que lo hiciese mal. Luego vi el mohín que había hecho y me puse a reír otra vez; parecía una niña pequeña a la que habían castigado.

—¿Eres mala perdedora? —le pregunté acariciando su cabello.

—Sólo cuando la prenda es que Alice en noche vieja decida mi ropa y adonde iremos —murmuró enfurruñada.

No me dio tiempo a reír de nuevo ya que la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, asustándonos a los dos. Si no fuese porque tenía a Bella agarrada por la cintura, se hubiera caído al suelo. Ambos miramos confusos a la puerta y vimos a Alice en el umbral.

—¡No digas eso como si fuera una tortura! —amenazó, señalando a su hermana con el dedo—. ¡Sabes que ha sido un buen castigo!

—Llevabas deseando vestirme sin que pusiera pegas desde que empecé a elegir mi propia ropa —se quejó mi novia desde mis brazos—, sólo has aprovechado que he perdido para conseguirlo.

—Tendrías que haber aprendido que no se apuesta contra mí —la duendecillo se señaló orgullosamente.

—Só, Alie… —susurró Bella.

—Y ahora, ¡toca noche de chicas! —instintivamente apreté más a Bella contra mí; no quería que se la llevara—. ¡Oh! No, no, Edward; suéltala o será peor.

—Ahora voy, Alie —aseguró mi novia—, sólo déjame cinco minutos a solas con él.

—Muy bien, no tardes.

—¡Por cierto, Alice! —ella se dio la vuelta cuando le grité—. Enhorabuena por lo de Jasper y tú.

—Gracias, aunque sólo lo digas para quitarte competencia por Bella —ambas chicas rieron pero luego la morena señaló acusadoramente a Bella—. ¡Ni se te ocurra intentar escabullirte, Isabella Marie Cullen Swan!

Sentí a Bella tensarse ante la mención de mi apellido detrás de su nombre, pero sólo asintió antes de que su hermana saliese de la habitación cerrando tras de si. La di la vuelta para que me mirase.

—¿Ya aceptas que eres una Cullen? —pregunté.

Hizo un sonido de negación y se abrazó más a mí.

—Soy una Swan —aclaró—, y sólo seré una Cullen el día que me case contigo.

La levanté de mi pecho y miré a su cara que la adornaba una sonrisa. La acerqué a mí y la besé con todo el amor que en ese momento desprendía, que no era poco.

**P. O. V. Alice **

Bella llegó minutos después, cuando Rosalie y yo ya estábamos tumbadas en la cama que había abierto para todas. Suspiró a sabiendas de lo que el esperaba y se sentó de golpe en la cama, en plan burra, haciendo que yo, al ser más pequeña, casi saliera volando. Ella rió divertida cuando la fulminé con la mirada.

—Toca tortura, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Rosalie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos a la vez.

—¡Hora de estética! —canturreamos al unísono.

—¡Edward, sálvame! —gritó Bella teatralmente y todas reímos.

Después de hora y media de quejas de parte de Bella, recogidos de pelo de Rosalie y pintauñas de la mía, nos tumbamos las tres en la cama. Bella se miraba sus recién pintadas uñas negras.

—Aprovecha ahora ya que noche vieja es mía —le advertí para picarla.

Ella me gruñó y Rosalie rió.

—Bueno, cuéntanos, Bella —pedí—, ¿qué tal con Edward?

—Es exageradamente celoso y demasiado caballeroso con Lauren, a mi parecer, pero todo lo demás lo compensa —susurró y puso cara enamorada—. Él es tan dulce…

—¡Uy, uy, uy! —cantó Rosalie—. Alguien se nos ha enamorado…

Bella suspiró—. Me tiene loca —aceptó—, pero no hablemos de mí. Alie…

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —pregunté con intención de hacerme la inocente y desviar el tema.

—No te hagas la tonta, Alie —advirtió Rosalie—. ¿Qué te traes con mi hermano? Sabíamos que os gustabais pero nadie pensaba que de la noche a la mañana os declaraseis y fueseis a estar juntos.

—Bueno, yo… —dudé—, creo que lo amo.

—¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Bella—. ¡Joder! Cuatro parejas en ocho personas; somos una familia la mar de rara.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió Rosalie—. ¿Estáis saliendo?

—¡Sí! —chillé contenta de que lo aceptasen tan bien.

—Edward estará feliz —comentó Bella y yo reí.

—¿Edward? —preguntó la rubia, perdida.

—Ya os he dicho que es extremadamente celoso —recordó—, se siente algo cohibido cuando estoy con Jasper.

—Mira que es cabezota —murmuró la rubia—, ¿es que no entiende que Jasper y tú solo sois amigos?

—Sí lo entiende pero no acaba de olvidar que me acostase con él. Por suerte ahora que está con Alice lo olvidará —mi hermana se giró a mí—. Alie, yo no siento nada por Jasper ni él por mí, de verdad. Sólo fue para ayudarle y…

—Bells, calla —ordené—. Sé que no sentís nada. Me lo habrías dicho y se que estás completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward.

Bella sonrió y seguimos con nuestra charla hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cuando nos quedamos dormidas todas abrazadas.


	35. ¿quien teme al lobo feroz?

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 34. ¿Quien teme al lobo feroz?**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Unas suaves caricias en la cara me despertaron al día siguiente. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Bella acariciando mi cara con su suave mano. Me sonrió y luego bajó la cara para besarme.

—Buenos días—me saludó bajito.

—Buenos días —sonreí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a despertarte —explicó—; hoy he quedado con Jake y tenemos que ir pronto allí.

Me tensé; se me había olvidado que hoy se iría con él.

—Bien —dije intentando que no se notase mi incomodidad con el tema—, que te lo pases bien.

—¿Qué me lo pase bien? —preguntó confundida.

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga?

—Quiero que te vistas y bajes a desayunar —contestó.

—¿Quieres que me despida de ti abajo? —me sentí algo desconcertado.

—No, tonto —sonrió—; tú te vienes conmigo a la Push.

—¿Yo?

—Claro —asintió como si fuera lo más obvio—, ¿quién sino? Te tengo que presentar a todos los chicos.

—Chicos… —murmuré; siempre chicos.

—Oye no es mi culpa que en la Push casi todos sean chicos, las madres debieron de ponerse de acuerdo —rió—. ¿Te vistes?

La sujeté por la cintura y la tumbé en la cama para ponerla debajo de mí. Ella dio un gritito por el giro y cayó riendo. La miré fijamente y ella dejó de hacer ruido, pero no quitó su sonrisa de su boca. Sólo cuando fui agachando al cabeza para besarla se puso seria y agarrando mi nuca me atrajo hacia ella para corresponder el beso. Se separó de mí antes de lo que hubiera querido.

—Alice me ha dado 20 minutos y ha dicho que si no bajaba en ese tiempo vendría a buscarme —me explicó cuando gemí disconforme—; dice que tenemos que estar preparadas bien para ir a la Push.

—Tu hermana es inaguantable —murmuré contra su piel empezando a besar su cuello.

Ella rió.

—Sí, pero vendrá igualmente —suspiró cuando lamí su clavícula—. Venga, Edward; tenemos que bajar.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo —intenté sonar seductor mirándola a los ojos.

—No intentes deslumbrarme, Edward —advirtió viendo mi táctica—. Ya hemos quedado. Encima, ¿qué pensarían Esme y Carlisle si nos encuentran aquí?

—Esme no sé, pero Carlisle nos diría algo así como "Cuidaros, niños, no quiero tener nietos muy pronto" —su risa sonó como melodía para mis oídos—. No, ahora en serio. Ya saben lo de Emmett y Rosalie, dentro de poco sabrán lo de Jasper y Alice, ¿por qué no podemos decirle lo nuestro?

—Ya te lo dije; quiero unas navidades tranquilas, sin presión —explicó acariciando mi mejilla. Bajé otra vez a besarla pero se escapó de entre mis brazos y se levantó—. Vamos, vístete; te espero abajo.

Me lanzó un beso y luego salió de la habitación.

**P. O. V. Bella **

Sunshine llegó antes de que Edward bajara a la cocina. Como siempre, vestía uno de sus llamativos vestidos hippies, de color amarillo chillón en esa ocasión, con su siempre a juego cinta de pelo.

Habíamos decidido que Alice y Jasper también iban a venir; ella se llevaba bien con los chicos de la Push también y no quería despegarse de Jasper. Se habían unido mucho en dos días y yo me alegraba cantidad por ello.

Acabamos de desayunar justo cuando mi novio entraba por la puerta. Le pasé una tostada y se la fue comiendo de camino al coche. Muy a mi pesar, acabamos decidiendo llevar el Porsche de Alice y el volvo de Edward. Yo fui con él y Sunshine dijo que prefería el coche amarillo canario de Alice porque, según ella, iba a juego con su ropa; una escusa muy mala para dejarme a solas con Edward. Al parecer mi amiga pensaba que éramos una pareja más empalagosa que Alice y Jasper; ella no sabía que equivocada estaba.

Llegamos en 15 minutos ya que tampoco es que estuviera muy lejos. Los recuerdos me invadieron cuando entramos en la reserva; la cala rocosa, las viejas casas que siempre parecían a punto de derrumbarse pero asombrosamente se mantenían de pies, el mar agitado, el frío viento en la cara…

—Tenía que haber venido antes —murmuré; desde que Jacob se había ido me había negado a volver a al reserva.

Edward, que estaba a mi lado, me dio un apretón de ánimo y un beso en la mejilla antes de bajar del coche. Le sonreí agradecida. Anduvimos junto con Jasper, Alice y Sunshine hacia la playa donde habíamos quedado con los chicos de la Push. No tardamos en ver a un grupo de gente alrededor de una hoguera en la arena. Cuando estábamos a unos pocos metros de distancia, se percataron de nuestra presencia. Una chica morena, de mi altura, delgada y de grandes ojos negros se levantó y vino corriendo hasta nosotros.

—¡Bella! ¡Sunshine! ¡Alice! —chilló alegremente agitando la mano.

—¡Leah! —gritamos de vuelta.

Se abalanzó sobre mí para abrazarme para luego hacer lo mismo con las otras dos chicas de mi grupo. Cuando se soltó de la última tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Miré a Edward y vi que miraba maravillado a mi amiga de la reserva. Fruncí el ceño; ¿a Edward le gustaba Leah? No era celosa pero en ese momento sentí mis primeros celos al ver delante de mí a una posible rival. Hasta que mi novio abrió la boca.

—¡Una chica! —exclamó mirándola aún.

Me eché a reír histéricamente; Edward había estado tan celoso con los mencionados chicos de La Push que al ver a una chica entre ellos estaba casi viendo un ángel con la idea de que hubiese por fin una persona allí que no iba a intentar ligar conmigo.

—¿Y tú quien eres? —preguntó ella con duda y reticencia pintada en la cara—. Decidle que me deje de mirar así.

—Amor, tus celos son adorables pero tu mirada está incomodando a Leah —le dije a mi novio sobando su brazo.

—¡OH, sí, lo siento! —se disculpó volviendo en sí—. Soy Edward Cullen.

—Leah —se limitó a contestar la aludida.

—Discúlpale, Leah —le dije—, se pensaba que todos aquí erais chicos.

Ella sólo asintió. Fuimos al corro y saludamos uno a uno a todos. Los chicos de la reserva siempre habían sido muy efusivos por lo que Edward se tensaba cada vez que alguno me daba un abrazo. Sabía que estaba celoso así que como vi que se estaba portando muy bien, no solté su mano en ningún momento. Hasta que llegó el turno de Jake cuando no pude reprimir un abrazo con ambas manos. Aún así, luego seguido volví al lado de mi novio, dándole un beso en la mejilla para relajarlo.

—Hola, chica vampiro —saludó alegre Emily, la pareja de Sam.

—Hola, chica lobo —la abracé con fuerza—. Te presento a Edward Cullen.

—Un placer —dijo con su cálida sonrisa—. Veo que has encontrado a tu vampiro particular.

—Sí, algo así —reí.

—¿Vampiro? —preguntó Edward confuso.

—Los Quileute siempre han tenido muchas leyendas y viejas historias —le expliqué mientras nos sentábamos—. Una de ellas era que su tribu descendía directamente de los lobos. Bueno, de pequeños ellos siempre decían que eso les convertía en licántropos y luchaban entre ellos para fortalecerse para cuando los fríos llegasen.

—¿Qué son los fríos? —preguntó.

—Bebedores de sangre o como los llama la gente normal; vampiros —aclaré—. Se suponía que Emily y yo éramos humanas que tenían que salvar solo que yo era la llamada "rebelde" que estaba de parte de los vampiros. Por eso Emily es la chica-lobo y yo la chica-vampiro.

—Vaya, siempre has sido muy independiente por lo que parece —exclamó sonriendo.

—Y que lo digas, tío —afirmó Quil a su lado—; siempre ha sido rarita, y por lo visto sigues vistiendo como tal.

Me miró de arriba abajo y le fruncí el ceño. Aquel día llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros con unas botas del mismo color y un corsé negro y morado oscuro. Me crucé de brazos.

—No soy rarita —me quejé con un mohín y todos rieron.

Nos sentamos en el corro estando yo aún mosqueada pero cuando sentí el abrazo de Edward en mi cintura se me fueron todos los males. Eran como mi medicina. Le sonreí y lo besé por lo que me gané varios silbidos de los chicos de la reserva.

—¿Por qué yo soy tu vampiro? —preguntó curioso Edward cuando todos callaron de vacilarme.

—Se supone que estaba esperando al amor de mi vida que sería un vampiro así que… —me encogí de hombros.

—¡Oh!, pobre Seth, ¡te han quitado a la churri! —se mofó Jared.

**P. O. V. Edward **

¿Seth? ¿Quién era Seth? Me tensé en mi sitio. ¿Otro más? ¿Es que nunca se acababan?

—¡Oh, venga! ¡Callaos! —se quejó un chico que estaba al lado de Sam, totalmente sonrojado.

Supuse que era el tal Seth. No parecía tener más años que nosotros, a decir verdad parecía tener menos. Era delgaducho y de pelo negro como todos ellos. Tenía pinta de ser buen tipo pero eso de que le había quitado a la churri hizo que me pusiera sobre aviso.

—Tranquilo, Seth —me giré para ver a Bella hablar con el chico—, siempre serás mi lobo preferido —y le guiñó un ojo.

El aludido le sacó la lengua, burlón, a Jacob mientras el otro ponía morritos por no ser el preferido de Bella.

Edward, tranquilo, me dije a mi mismo respirando profundamente.

Bella, viendo mi estado, se levantó de su sitio y se sentó en mi regazo. La envolví con mis brazos nada más hacerlo y ella me besó suavemente los labios.

—Seth era el licántropo que aceptaba a los vampiros y quería ser su amigo —explicó para tranquilizarme—, pero tu eres mi preferido ante todo, mein süß Vampir.

—Du bist mein leben, Klein —le contesté siguiendo nuestro pequeño juego.

—No empecéis otra vez con el alemán —advirtió Alice.

—No seas envidiosa, Alie —dijo Bella abrazándome con más fuerza y se giró a mí—. ¿Por donde íbamos?

—¿No te acuerdas? —bromeé.

—Mmm… quizás debas recordármelo —murmuró melosa pero sin llegar al pátetico punto de Lauren.

—Encantado, meine droge —la pegué más a mí y acorté la distancia entre nuestras bocas para sellar sus labios con los míos.

Pero esa vez el beso no paró ahí y nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una dulce pelea que hizo que todos se pusieran a silbar y gritar como locos; cosa que no nos importó. La estreché más contra mí mientras se firmaban pactos con saliva en nuestras bocas. Me empezaba a faltar el aire pero en ese momento me daba igual eso o el hecho de estar en un corro rodeado de gente; sólo pensaba en que Bella estaba en mis brazos y no en los de ningún otro. Estuvimos así un rato hasta que Bella se apretó contra mí con demasiada fuerza haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese de espaldas con ella en mi regazo aún.

Todos rieron fuerte mientras veía como Bella estaba algo sonrojada.

—Será mejor que nos levantemos —dije aún sin que fuese lo que realmente quería hacer.

Ella me miró abrasadoramente—. Sólo porque hay gente —me besó rápido en los labios y se levantó, dejándome con ganas de volver a cogerla y besarla apasionadamente.

Por suerte me contuve.

—¡Dios, mío! No se os puede juntar —exclamó Alice—, ¡casi os coméis!

—Son una pareja apasionada —dijo Shinny divertida—. Me he equivocado, la pareja empalagosa sois vosotros —señaló a Alice y Jasper.

Alice sólo le sacó la lengua.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Pasamos una agradable velada. Aún después del incidente no me quité del regazo de Edward; me acomodé entre sus piernas pegando mi espalda a su torso mientras él enroscaba sus brazos en mi cintura. Me sentía bien ahí, entre los brazos de Edward. De vez en cuanto, entre charla y charla, le daba besitos en el mentón sintiéndole estremecer. Me reía pero no podía evitarlo; lo quería enormemente.

—¡Ey, Bella? —llamó Jacob—, ¿qué te parece una visita a mi padre? Me pidió que te raptase un rato cuando vinieses; hace tanto que no te ve…

—El viejo Billy sigue igual por lo que veo —comenté divertida.

—¡Que no te oiga llamarlo viejo! —advirtió riendo.

—Está bien, vamos —me levanté y me giré a Edward—. ¿Vienes?

Pareció dudar un poco, mirándonos en intervalos breves a Jacob y a mí, pero al final negó.

—Ve tú —dijo—; yo me quedo aquí.

—Bien —me agaché y le di un beso en la mejilla—; no tardaré mucho.

Anduve junto a Jacob mientras hablábamos de cosas banales. Visualicé a lo lejos su casa; seguía igual de destartalada que siempre, como todas las demás de la reserva pero lo que al diferenciaba del resto seguía ahí; el balancín, aquel balancín donde Jacob y yo nos pasábamos horas sentados de pequeños. Era roja, de madera, y como al de Emily y Sam, se veía realmente acogedora.

—Casi he terminado el coche —me iba diciendo mi amigo—, sólo me faltan un par de piezas que compraré con el dinero que ganemos del disco. ¡Va a ser genial!

—Estoy nerviosa, Jake —admití—, me encantan cantar pero eso es a gran escala. De todos modos quiero hacerlo; es una gran oportunidad la que nos han dado tus managers.

—¡Lo harás genial, Bella! —aseguró.

Estábamos ya en la puerta de su casa e iba a entrar cuando me paró.

—Esto… Bella… —titubeó—, ¿te dan miedo los perros?

—¿Los perros? —pregunté sin entender—. Para nada. ¿Qué pasa, tienes uno escondido en casa?

—Bueno, algo así —me abrió la puerta vacilante.

Entré extrañada pero entendí todo cuando entré en la sala y lo vi.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Que cosa tan mona! —exclamé mientras me acercaba a él.

Lo cogí en brazos y no se quejó. Era monísimo. Tenía el pelaje gris oscuro y ojos muy azules, casi transparentes.

—Es un… ¿lobo? —pregunté mirándolo bien.

—Así es —asintió Billy apareciendo en su silla de ruedas de la cocina—. Encantado de volver a verte, Bella.

—¡Hola, Billy! —me levanté a darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de saludo—. ¿De donde lo habéis sacado?

—Lo encontramos en el bosque —explicó Jacob—, a su lado estaba la loba muerta. Al parecer estaba débil cuando parió.

—Menos mal que llegasteis —murmuré acariciando el lomo del cachorro que sujetaba; me lamió el dedo y reí—, sino el pequeño hubiera muerto. Es macho, ¿cómo se llama?

—Bueno, Leah ha querido ponerle de nombre Pinkie —los tres hicimos una mueca de desagrado—. El nombre de Seth era algo mejor: Pumuki. Pero, joder, ¿es que nadie de aquí sabe elegir? Menos mal que el lobito aún no hace caso de nombres.

—Yo creo que es inteligente; cuando no le gusta no les hace caso —opinó Billy.

—¡Oh, Jacob! —grité—, ¡déjame ponerle nombre yo! ¡Porfa plis!

Le puse cara de perrito agonizante y aunque se resistió al principio, acabó por aceptar.

—Vale —di saltitos—, pero nada cutre.

—Mmm… ¿Qué tal… Lobezno? —levanté al cachorro para examinarlo mientras pensaba—. No, ese no te pega. ¿Fuyi? No, creo que es nombre de chica. ¡Ya sé! ¡Te llamaré Jake!

—¿Jake? —preguntaron Jacob y Billy al mismo tiempo; el lobo aulló contento.

—Sí, Jake —asentí sonriente—. ¿Veis? ¡Le gusta!

—Pero… pero… ¿Jake? —balbuceó mi Jake humano.

—Tranquilo, Jake —enfaticé la palabra, divertida—, no te dejaré de lado…mucho.

Billy rió mientras Jacob seguía algo aturdido.

—Pero casi no merece la pena que el pongas nombre ni te encariñes con él, Bella —advirtió Billy poniéndose serio de repente.

Lo miré son comprender mientras abrazaba al lobezno que se iba quedando dormido en mis brazos.

—¿Por qué?

—No podemos quedárnoslo —explicó Jacob—; nuestra casa es demasiado pequeña para mantener un animal en ella y los demás tienen el mismo problema. Tendremos que llevarlo a un veterinario o a la perrera, y esperar a que alguien lo acoja. Sino…

—¡No! ¡Lo mataran! —chillé escandalizada.

—No hay más remedio, Bella —dijo mi amigo.

—No, no, no, no —negué—. Me lo llevo yo.

—¿Estás segura? —esa vez intervino Billy—. ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

—Ya sabes que mamá estará contenta —dije y asintió—; le encantan los animales y salvar a uno de la muerte le motivará más aún.

—Muy bien —Jacob se agachó hasta el cachorro—. Jake, te vas con tu nueva dueña.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Lo pasé realmente bien hablando con aquellos chicos aunque mi Bella hubiese ido a casa de Jacob a ver a su padre. Congenié con Seth rápidamente; era como si el cuento de hadas de Bella se hubiese hecho realidad y yo, el vampiro, me hubiese hecho realmente amigo de Seth, el licántropo. La única diferencia era que tampoco me llevaba mal con los demás chicos de la reserva.

Un rato después vimos a Bella venir corriendo hacia nosotros con Jacob no mucho detrás. Ella reía mientras llamaba a Jake pero él se llamaba también a sí mismo. Eso era raro. Entonces vi la razón de porque iba medio agachada llamando a Jake en el suelo; detrás de ella, corriendo, venía un pequeño perro. Bueno, eso pensábamos todos al parecer hasta que se acercó más y pudimos ver lo que en realidad era.

—¡Un cachorro de lobo! —gritó Sunshine corriendo hacia él.

—¡Pinkie! —gritó Leah.

Fruncí el ceño; ¿en serio? ¿Pinkie?

—No se llama Pinkie, Leah —le contradijo Jacob.

—¿Por qué? —se quejó la aludida—. ¡Yo lo bauticé así!

—Prefiere el nombre que le ha puesto Bella —se encogió de hombros pero no parecía muy de acuerdo con el nombre elegido.

—¿Cómo lo has llamado, Bella? —preguntó Sunshine acariciando junto a mi amor el cachorro.

—Jake —creo poder asegurar que todos los presentes, menos claro está Bella y Jacob, nos atragantamos. Bueno, y Alice la adivina tampoco.

—¡Le pega mucho! —murmuró acercándose ella también—. Hola, Jake. ¿Qué tal? Bienvenido a la familia.

El lobezno lamió su mano y todas las chicas se centraron en él durante un rato. Empecé a cansarme, ¿ahora un lobo iba a acaparar toda la atención? Y al parecer no era el único al que le molestaba la situación; todos los chicos estábamos bufando.

Cuando se decidieron a volver al corro, ya estábamos bastante hastiados. Bella, para mi disgusto, cogió al cachorro y se sentó a mi lado. ¡A mi _lado_! ¿Qué había del sentarse en mi regazo? Estuve tentado a cogerla y ponerla encima de mi pero justo cuando mi autocontrol iba a esfumarse se giró hacia mí.

—Hola, amor —se inclinó hacia mi para besarme pero el lobo gruñó—. ¡Vaya! Parece que no les gustas a Jake.

—No me digas —mascullé—; es mutuo al parecer.

—¡Edward! —me regañó dándome un golpe en el hombro—. ¡No lo trates así! ¡Es un cachorro!

¡Juro que vi al lobo reírse de mí! ¡Lo juro!

Me crucé de brazos como un niño pequeño mientras Bella volvía su atención hacia el nuevo miembro de corro. Bufé. Acababa de conocer a Jake y ya lo odiaba; acaparaba a Bella sólo para él.

—¡Me alegra que hayas decidido quedártelo! —aplaudió contenta Alice.

En ese momento volvió a pasar lo del atraganto pero sólo me pasó a mí. ¿Quedárselo? ¿En casa? ¿En la nuestra? ¿En la que vivimos?

Vale, Edward, deja de hacerte las misma preguntas estúpidas, me regañé mentalmenete, sí, en nuestra casa.

—¿Cómo que te lo vas a quedar? —le pregunté a Bella.

—Sino, lo matarían, Edward —me miró con unos ojitos que me desarmaron completamente—. Sólo míralo; ¿serías capaz de dejarlo en una perrera?

Lo levantó para que quedase a mi altura y lo miré. ¡Juro que lo volví a ver reírse de mí! ¿Qué si lo dejaría en una perrera? ¡Claro que sí! Pero claro, eso no iba a decírselo a Bella; se enfadaría y con algo de razón, ya que lo mandaba a la muerte de ser así.

Suspiré—. Como quieras, amor.

—Sabía que me entenderías —se inclinó y esta vez sí que pude besarla, ignorando al lobito.

—Pero, ¿dónde dormirá? —se interesó Jasper esa vez.

—En mi cuarto, obviamente —contestó Bella.

El lobo volvió a reírse de mí mientras yo ponía cara de espanto sin poder hacer nada.

Al anochecer, decidimos irnos a casa ya que era tarde. Sunshine se vino en mi Volvo esa vez, aunque creo que la motivaba el hecho de que llevábamos al lobezno y que Alice y Jasper era un tanto empalagosos antes que su escusa de "es que es demasiado amarillo junto" refiriéndose al Porsche y a su vestido. Me tocó llevarla a casa mientras que Bella se quedaba en la nuestra porque tenía que dar de comer a _Jake_.

Cuando dejé a Sunshine, conduje rápido para llegar a casa aunque 15 minutos no me los quitaba nadie pues vivíamos algo apartados de todos. Lo dicho, en 20 minutos llegué y entré a casa. Todo estaba silencioso menos la televisión, que estaba encendida. Alice apareció por la cocina y me dijo que todos estaban durmiendo ya que había sido un día agotador. Luego me señaló el sofá, donde Bella estaba recostada. Me pregunté porque no se había levantado a saludarme pero cuando llegué a su sitio lo comprendí; se había quedado dormida.

Estaba tumbada en el sofá, con Jake en los brazos que estaba olisqueándole el pelo. Luego bajó y empezó a olerle la camiseta bajando poco a poco hasta su pantalón. Cuando iba a llegar a su entrepierna lo levanté con mis manos. Me gruñó.

—Lo siento, lobito —le susurré en bajo para no despertar a Bella—, pero esa parte es mía y sólo mía.

Me volvió a gruñir pero más alto haciendo que Bella se removiese en el sofá. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y los enfocó en mí.

—¿Edward? —preguntó soñolienta—, ¿ya has llegado?

—Sí, amor —dejé al lobo en el suelo.

Ignoré sus gruñidos y también cuando empezó a morderme el pantalón. Por suerte no tenía los dientes muy bien formados aún y no los rompió. Luego me agaché y choqué mis labios con los de Bella, quien sonrió y me cogió de la nuca para atraerme a ella. Me dejé caer en el sofá encima de ella, sin llegar a poner todo mi peso contra ella. Nos estuvimos besando un rato más y luego me tumbé completamente en el sofá, abrazando con mis brazos a Bella quien se acurrucó contra mi pecho.

Estuvimos un rato hasta que decidimos que era mejor irnos a la cama ya que estábamos agotados. Subimos hasta el tercer piso que compartíamos y me despedí de ella con un beso corto en los labios.

La vi irse a su habitación y supe que esa noche soñaría con ella.

Aunque lo último que viera antes de cerrar la puerta fuese al dichoso lobito riéndose de mí otra vez.


	36. en busca de los regalos perdidos

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 35. En busca de los regalos perdidos**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Sunshine y Tyler no tardaron en ponerse a salir; con todo el rollo de la banda y eso él se le había declarado hacia una semana y ella, con su usual alegría, había aceptado.

Ahora el único que no tenía pareja de nuestra banda era Jacob; cosa que a Edward no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. La cuestión era que mi novio estaba empeñado en que mi amigo sentía por mí algo más que amistad aunque yo sabía a ciencia cierta que no.

Edward era extremadamente celoso y muy sobre protector; nunca hubiera pensado que existía alguien más en el mundo aparte de Emmett que miraría y cuidaría tanto los chicos que se me acercaban.

Pero en ese momento echaba de menos a mi celoso y protector novio. Llevaba dos semanas sin pasar prácticamente por casa. Después de hablar con Jacob aquel día en La Push, habíamos empezado con la grabación del disco dos días después. Todas las tarde sin excepción, íbamos hasta el estudio a grabar por lo que sólo veía a Edward en clase dado que las grabaciones solían terminar muy entrada la noche. En resumen; no tenía tiempo a solas para estar con él ya que en el instituto teníamos clases y demasiada gente alrededor. Además de que Alice tampoco perdía tiempo por estar conmigo alegando que me echaba de menos.

Hasta ese día. Era 24 de diciembre y el día anterior, 23, lógica aplastante, habíamos acabado de grabar el disco. Saldría después de vacaciones de invierno que habíamos empezado hacía dos días.

No había visto a nadie el día anterior, quitando a Jacob, Sunshine y Tyler claramente, pero a nadie de mi familia. Había llegado a las 3 de la mañana y para esa hora todos estaban dormidos. Menos mal que mi madre me entendía y no me echaba la bronca por llegar tan tarde…

—¡Mierda puta! —grité—. ¿Dónde coño están?

Podía ser todo lo buena cantante que quisieran, todo lo beuna estudiante que quisieran, todo lo buena jugadora de baloncesto que quisieran, pero seguía siendo la misma despistada de siempre.

—¡Tienen que estar por aquí! —chillé desesperada mientras levantaba por enésima vez las ropas y libros que había tirado al suelo—. ¡No pueden haber desaparecido!

Y es que había perdido los regalos de navidad. ¡En mi propia habitación! ¡Y el mismo día de darlos! Rosalie había pasado hacia casi media hora para avisarme de que me esperaban en el salón para decorar todos juntos el árbol de navidad y que bajase los regalos.

Y ahí estaba yo, aún en pijama, con el pelo totalmente desordenado, recién levantada de la cama y con la habitación patas arriba en busca de los regalos perdidos.

Suena a título de película, bufé en mi mente mientras seguía buscando.

**P. O. V. Edward**

—¡Edward! —me llamó Alice mientras decoraba la entrada de casa—, vete a buscar a Bella.

—Pero, ¿no ha ido Rosalie? —pregunté confundido; me lo había dicho a mí en persona.

—Sí, pero tarda demasiado —me explicó—. Jasper me está ayudando —señaló a mi hermano, que sujetaba la escalera a la que estaba subida—, y Emmett y Rosalie están en el salón… bueno, yo que tú no iría a verles.

—No me des detalles —pedí mientras me levantaba de la silla—. Oye, ¿papá y mamá?

—Papá está por llegar y mamá está decorando la parte de fuera —enumeró—. Tranquilo, no os verán.

—Vale, voy.

La verdad es que a mí me daba igual que nos vieran juntos pero Bella quería unas navidades sin presión y yo se las daría. En realidad daría todo por ella. Suspiré; estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Y el hecho de que Bella atrajera a tantos chicos no era una ayuda. De hecho, me había vuelto más celoso si cabía de lo que era antes y muy protector con ella.

Fruncí el ceño cuando recordé que había estado hasta tarde aquella noche con su amigo Jacob. Ella me decía y repetía que entre ellos no había nada y que ni siquiera estaba interesado físicamente el uno en el otro pero yo no podía más que fingir que no me importaba; aunque sabía que ella lo notaba.

Y por último estaba el lobito. ¿Es que todos con el nombre Jacob/Jake tenían que tener algo que ver con Bella? ¡Ella se desvivía en cariños con él! Sabía que era grave, ¡estaba celoso de una mascota! Pero es que apenas veía a Bella esas semanas y cuando llegaba a casa teníamos que fingir. Y luego encima venía el lobito y se reía de mí en mi cara lamiéndole a Bella la cara y eso. No es que yo quisiera lamer a Bella, que también, pero parecía que quería a lobo más que a mí.

Pero por suerte había encontrado una aliada en casa; Rosalie. Aunque ella no se daba cuenta de ello. A mi hermana le gustaban de sobremanera los niños, aunque nadie lo pensaría detrás de su fachada fría, y ya que lo más parecido que tenía era Jake, siempre estaba encima de él, cuidándolo y mimándolo. Al lobo parecía gustarle aunque se le viese la predilección por mi Bella.

Llegué al tercer piso que compartía con Bella y me encaminé hacia su puerta. Cuando la alcancé toqué suavemente. Escuché como alguien al otro lado, supuse Bella, se movía rápida y entre jadeos contestaba un "pasa" levemente alterado. Fruncí el ceño pero entré, con algo de miedo de lo que podía esperarme.

Pero cuando lo hice mi boca se abrió de golpe junto con mis ojos. Y es que la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Sólo había entrado una vez al dormitorio de Bella, la primera noche y por equivocación, cosa que casi me cuesta una paliza de su hermano, pero podría jurar que antes no estaba tan desordenada. La cama era lo más ordenado, y eso que tenía las mantas y sábanas a medio caer hacia el suelo. El suelo en cambio estaba completamente cubierto de ropa, libros y muchas más cosas que estaban repartidas por doquier; no se veía apenas alfombra y de madera no hablemos. Bella en cambio, estaba corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, levantando cosas y mirando debajo, como buscando algo. Se dio la vuelta y me vio; estaba nerviosa.

—¡Ah, hola, Edward! —saludó para después seguir buscando—. Si me has venido a buscar ahora mismo bajo. Dame, ¡5 minutos!

—¿Qué buscas? —pregunté curioso.

—Los regalos —contestó—; los he perdido por aquí y no los encuentro. ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Se envaró de golpe y se puso una mano en la cadera. Con la otra se echó el pelo hacia atrás, suspirando, mientras buscaba con la vista. No pude más que reír.

—¿Te ayudo? —me ofrecí.

—Te lo agradecería.

Ella siguió buscando por alguna parte de las cosas del suelo y yo me paré mientras le hacía un escrutinio a la estancia. Los regalos, eso quería decir que eran muchos por lo que a no ser que todos fueran cosas pequeñas tendrían que ser bastante visibles.

—¿En el armario? —probé.

Ella señaló el suelo—. El armario es todo esto.

Ahora entendía porque la ropa estaba tirada por el suelo. Seguí buscando con la vista, con miedo a adentrarme en ese caos, hasta que lo vi; su mesa de estudio. Era el único lugar de toda la habitación ordenado y la despistada de ella no había mirado ahí. Si lo hubiera hecho hubiese visto el montón de regalos que estaban ordenadamente colocados al lado de los libros. Sonreí para mí mismo.

Me giré para avisar a mi despistada novia pero lo que vi me dejó sin aliento; Bella estaba agachada de espaldas a mí rebuscando entre las cosas del suelo. Me sentí como un pervertido mirón cuando se me secó la boca y no pude apartar la vista de su culo. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¡Estaba ataviada solamente con un cullote negro! Y mira que hacía frío en la calle… Pero, ¡nada! ¡Ella tan pichi en bragas! Se levantó otra vez y pude ver que por encima llevaba una camiseta con las letras "Iron Maiden" decorándola en amarillo. Se ajustaba completamente a su cuerpo, resaltando cada curva de él.

Tragué en seco y para mi desgracia pude sentir como mi miembro vibraba en mi pantalón.

Edward, ¡para!, me ordené, has venido a buscarla para bajar abajo. Os están esperando.

—Bella —¡Perfecto! ¡Simplemente perfecto! ¡Ahora me tenía que salir la voz ronca!.

Ella se giró cuando la llamé, con mirada preocupada y confusa a la vez.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Yo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra sin quedar mal, sólo señalé su escritorio donde estaban los regalos. Volteó la cabeza para seguir el recorrido que mi dedo señalaba y pegó un grito de emoción. Corrió hacia los regalos y comprobó, aún chillando, que estaban todo. Cuando hubo terminado se giró hacia mí y anduvo, esquivando las cosas del suelo, hasta mí para lanzarse y abrazarme. Sonreí contra su pelo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —me agradeció—. ¡No sé que haría sin ti!

—Eres un desastre, Bella —vacilé—; te perderías entre tanta mierda del suelo.

Ella se separó de mí y me fulminó con la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Bufó.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó fingiendo enfado.

—No me creo, lo soy —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Ja, ja, ja —ironizó—. ¡Que chispa!

—Sí, lo sé, soy genial —rodó los ojos.

—Creído —susurró.

—Desastre —contraataqué.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Mira que habitación! —me burlé de ella—. ¡Y mira tus pelos! ¿Has metido los dedos en un enchufe?

Entrecerró los ojos—. ¡Te vas a enterar!

Empecé a correr por la habitación antes de que ella se moviera, prediciendo su reacción. Corrimos por la habitación riendo mientras ella maldecía.

—¡No te escapes, cobarde! —me chilló—. ¡Ven que te pateé el culo!

—Gracias pero quiero demasiado a mi precioso culo —repliqué riendo aún.

Ella soltó un gritito de indignación y apretó el paso mientras saltaba la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo. Aún así nunca me alcanzaría; podía ser mejor que yo en baloncesto pero yo era más rápido que ella, bastante más además.

Pero como sólo se trataba de un juego, aminoré el paso para dejar que me alcanzara. Ella, sin darse cuenta de que había reducido la marcha, saltó sobre mí en un último intento de pararme, haciendo que cayésemos encima de la desordenada cama; yo debajo y ella encima, riéndonos aún.

—Te pillé —sonrió muy pagada a sí misma.

—Sólo porque te he dejado —me burlé.

—¡Mentira! —negó—. ¡He sido yo sola!

—¿De verdad crees que puedes conmigo? —asintió segura—Si quisiera te doblegaría a mi voluntad.

—No te tengo miedo —aseguró; yo sonreí torcidamente.

—No deberías haber dicho eso…

Puso cara de miedo mezclada con sorpresa cuando la agarré por el trasero y nos hice rodar por la cama. Soltó grititos mientras lo hacíamos hasta que paré, dejándola a ella debajo.

—¿Y ahora? —le pregunté.

—¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer? —cuestionó burlona.

—También se hacer… —entrecerró los ojos, intentando adivinar mi próximo movimiento—, ¡esto!

Puse mis manos en sus costados y empecé a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas. Bella comenzó a retorcerse en la cama mientras reía histéricamente.

—¡Para, Edward! —decía entre jadeos—. ¡No aguanto! ¡Para!

—¡Nunca!

Bajé mi cabeza y le subí la camiseta para empezar a hacerle pedorretas en el estómago. Su risa se incrementó e intentó con más fuerza quitarme; sin éxito. Mis manos agarraron suave por firmemente su cintura mientras seguía con mi juego y ella riendo.

De repente, su risa cambió abruptamente a un gemido cuando no pude resistirme y transformé mis soplidos en un lametón. Dejó de moverse de forma agitada para dejar su cuerpo quieto mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada.

—Edward —murmuró con voz ronca.

Sabía que debía parar; estaban todos en casa y no sería buena idea que nos encontrasen así a Bella y a mí. Pero algo dentro de mí me impidió apartarme; quería estar con ella, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin poder estar con ella. Por eso volví a darle un lametón. Se estremeció y ya no pude parar.

Seguí besando y lamiendo cada porción de piel desnuda que encontraba mientras Bella se retorcía y su respiración se hacía más pesada. Mis manos se colaron por dentro de su camiseta, subiendo por sus costados hasta que se encontraron con su sujetador. Enganché entonces mis dedos en el costado de él mientras mis pulgares acariciaban delicadamente la tersa piel de debajo de su pecho aún cubierto con la prenda.

Para entonces le costaba mucho coger aire y estaba híper ventilando. Fui subiendo dejando un reguero de besos y lametones desde su ombligo, donde me había entretenido la mayor parte, hasta donde llegaba la camiseta y luego la esquivé para llegar por fin a sus carnosos labios.

Bella me respondió con fervor nada más rozarlos. Sus dedos se enterraron entre mi pelo y yo dejé caer algo más de mi peso sobre ella, mezclando sus curvas con las mías. Una de mis manos se centró en su cuerpo hasta alcanzar la copa de su sujetador y ella se arqueó contra mí mientras gemía más fuerte.

—Bella —gemí roncamente—, no sabes lo que me haces.

—Edward —jadeó antes de volver a atraerme en un beso apasionado.

Aparté su sujetador para acariciar suavemente su ya enhiesto pezón, lo que provocó que sólo el tacto hiciera que mi ya vibrante miembro se endureciera completamente. Bella ahogó un gritito cuando lo sintió contra su muslo y empezó a restregarse contra él.

—Bella —llamé—, si no paras… —no pude hablar por el gemido que salió de mi boca.

Cada vez estaba más caliente y eso que había sido yo el que había empezado todo. Pero ella estaba como yo; ambos jadeábamos casi al unísono. Aparté una copa del sujetador y bajé la cabeza para acariciar su pecho con mi lengua. Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, atravesando mi camiseta como si fuese simple papel. Llegué a preguntarme si la había roto.

—Joder, Edward —gimió y aquello me instó a hacerlo con más fuerza.

Dejé su pecho para volver a besarla y me correspondió gustosa. Sus manos, levemente temblorosas, fueron soltando uno a uno los botones de mi camisa hasta que la desabrochó por completo. Pasó entonces las manos por mis hombros y me la quitó, dejándome desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, pasando por todos los músculos que alcanzaba mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos en su boca. Su mano viajó de mis hombros a mi pantalón, pasando por todo mi torso mandando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba bajando la cremallera de mi pantalón cuando, sin previo aviso, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Alice chillando.

—¡Nieva! ¡Bella, ha nevado! —gritó contenta.

Casi me caigo de la cama. Bella dejó la tarea de bajar mi cremallera y se giró a mirar a su hermana; me sorprendió ver que tenía cara aburrida en vez de avergonzada.

—Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras me empujaba suavemente para sentarse en la cama mientras se colocaba bien la camiseta.

—Bella —Alice la miró haciendo gestos raros—, no me has entendido bien: ha nevado. N-e-v-a-d-o.

Mi novia se puso repentinamente blanca como el papel y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Ha nevado? —preguntó con un tono de miedo.

—Muy cerca de aquí —asintió Alice como si fuera obvio—, y se acerca cada vez más.

Bella se levantó de la cama como si le hubieran dado una descarga. Se agachó y cogió mi camisa para lanzármela.

—¡Póntela! ¡Rápido! —ordenó bajito.

Le hice caso sin rechistar aunque no entendiese nada de lo que ocurría. Luego cogió un poco de ropa del suelo y me lo puso en las manos. Seguía perdido cuando de repente entró Esme en la habitación.

—Hola, niños —saludó y luego vio la habitación—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—No encontraba mis regalos y rebuscaba por todos lados —contestó Bella—; Edward me ha ayudado y de paso se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a recoger. Es muy caballeroso.

—Así me gusta, Edward, que ayudes a tu hermana —opinó Esme.

—Bueno, sí, mamá, pero vamos a sacar las cosas para decorar el árbol —intervino Alice; empujó a Esme por la puerta—. No tardéis y no os entretengáis mucho —añadió mirándonos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y Bella se dejó caer en la cama suspirando.

—Casi —murmuró.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté aún perdido en lo de Alice y ella—. ¿Qué ha pasado con Alice?

—Un miércoles por la tarde que pensé que mamá tardaría mucho en volver a casa, me traje a casa a un chico que había conocido el sábado anterior —se mordió el labio cuando me vio fruncir el ceño—. Mamá llegó antes de lo previsto y no me enteré así que subió a avisarme, y me encontró… bueno, eso, no creo que quieras escuchar los detalles.

—No, mejor no —acepté.

—Me echó una bronca del copón y me castigó sin salir —continuó—. Claramente me prohibió traerme a más chicos a casa. Así que cada vez que yo estaba con algún chico y mamá venía, quedé con Alice que me avisaría y para que ella no se enterara hablaría sobre el tiempo.

La verdad es que era buena, muy buena. Pero yo todavía le daba vueltas a lo de que se trajera chicos a casa.

—Has estado con muchos chicos, por lo visto —comenté como que no quería la cosa mientras me daba la vuelta para que no viese mi cara y me ponía a recoger.

Escuché como se levantaba de la cama porque los muelles resonaron y al de pocos segundos sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cintura.

—No muchos, en realidad —confesó—; era mayormente cuando tenía novio. Pero a veces, cuando estaba soltera y llevaba mucho tiempo sin eso, bueno, lo siento, amor, pero mi cuerpo tiene sus lo retrasaba lo posible.

Me di la vuelta y la cogí por la cintura sin que ella dejara de abrazarme.

—Imagino que el pasado, pasado está —comenté.

—Te quiero a ti —dijo simplemente.

—Ahora tú eres mi vida —agaché la cabeza y le besé los labios suavemente—. Bella, ¿soy lo suficiente para ti?

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a… —solté una mano y la pasé por mi pelo como cada vez que estaba nervioso— no sé como decirlo sin que suene violento… ¿estás complacida conmigo?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Edward, mi vida no depende del sexo —vi la verdad en sus ojos; sólo es una parte de diversión. Te quiero peo como eres, por como te portas conmigo y como me tratas. No por como te lo montas.

—¿Eso significa que no te gusta como me lo monto? —pregunté fingiendo enfado.

—Estás un poco verde —abrí los ojos de sorpresa—, pero yo te enseño.

Me besó sensualmente un rato pero tuve que alejarla si no quería que llegásemos a la situación anterior; nos esperaban abajo. Eso nos lo corroboró Alice entrando otra vez en la habitación.

—Bella —llamó—, cuando he dicho que nevaba era verdad.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mi novia emocionada—. ¡Bajamos ya!

Recogí la habitación mientras Bella iba al baño a cambiarse. Cuando ambos acabamos fuimos hacia abajo con una Bella bastante excitada por al idea de la nieve.

—Entonces —titubeé serio—, ¿tan mal me lo monto?

Ella me miró, confusa, pero luego sonrió naturalmente.

—Para nada —me dio un apretón en la mano rápido ya que estábamos llegando al salón—, pero te haré creer eso si puedo estar más contigo.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no ir corriendo a la nieve nada más bajar a la planta baja; sólo la mirada de advertencia de mamá me clavó en el suelo y arrastrando los pies fui con los demás a colocar los adornos del salón.

Nos divertimos bastante a decir verdad; fue entretenido ver como Rosalie intentaba poner la estrella al final de árbol y no llegaba, lo que hizo que Emmett la sujetara sin previo aviso y la levantara. Cuando la hubo colocado ella lo regañó y todo reímos ante un enfurruñado gran oso.

Yo miraba cada poco por la ventana viendo como el suelo de fuera estaba completamente blanco. Al final, cuando Jasper hubo puesto la última bola, salí corriendo sin esperar a nadie.

Todo estaba de un blanco nuclear, precioso. Agradecí a Alice que me hubiese obligado a comprar aquel abrigo largo negro ya que hacía mucho frío. Edward fue el primero que llegó hasta mí y me sonrió nada más verme. Le sonreí de vuelta pero me sonrojé la verme pensando en que casi hubiera preferido lo empezado en la habitación antes que la nieve; volver a haber estado entre sus muslos había sido… complemente divino.

Los demás no tardaron en alcanzarnos. Emmett estaba feliz haciendo un muñeco de nieve con Alice mientras que Rosalie avisaba claramente que el que mojase un sólo cabello suyo sufriría su ira. Esme y Carlisle estaban en la puerta mirando.

Vi como Jasper se agachaba y cogía una bola de nieve para lanzarla cerca de Edward y mío, claramente con la idea de dar a su hermano. El tiro de Edward fue certero y le dio de pleno en la cabeza.

Mi novio y yo reímos pero la risa de él ceso segundos después cuando una bola impactó de pleno en medio de su cara. Nos giramos para ver a Alice mirando con burla.

—No ataques a mi novio —amenazó antes de ponerse a reír.

Pero también su risa se cortó cuando una bola impactó contra su cara. Me miró sorprendida cuando descubrió que había sido yo la que le había dado.

—No ataques por la espalda —le dije, pero ella entendió que defendía a mi novio.

—Esto es la guerra, Isabella —gritó—, ¡vamos, chicos!

Yo grité, mientras corría lejos del bombardeo de bolas de nieve que nos cayó a Edward y a mí. Y es que mis hermanos siempre se compinchaban contra mí en esas guerras por envidia a que tenía más puntería que ellos y ahora con Jasper de su lado, eran demasiados.

Edward y yo corrimos dentro del bosque, huyendo de nuestros hermanos mientras escuchábamos como nos gritaban. Todos reíamos que nosotros cogimos ventaja y los dejamos atrás. Edward cogió mi mano y tiró de mí para que fuese más rápido y cuando creyó oportuno me apoyó en un árbol y puso sus manos a la altura de mi cabeza rodeándome mientras miraba a través del árbol si nos seguían. Cuando opinó que era seguro, bajó su cabeza y me miró. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de diversión y amor y casi me sobrecogió.

—Gracias por defenderme —susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

No hablé durante unos segundos pero no aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Sonrió y me hizo sonreír a mí. Bajó lentamente su cara y chocó sus labios con los míos, suave y pausadamente. Nuestros labios se movieron al compás durante un corto tiempo hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para coger aire.

—Si me lo agradeces, así creo que te defenderé más a menudo —sonrió con mi sonrisa predilecta.

Agachó su cabeza para besarme una vez más cuando una bola impactó en el árbol donde estábamos resguardados. Escuchamos pasos acercarse y voces gritarnos. Cogí nieve y lancé un par de bolas. Luego empujé a Edward.

—¡Corre! ¡Son demasiados! —y corrimos a través del bosque huyendo de mis hermanos que querían llenarnos de nieve.

Cosa que consiguieron después de rodearnos.


	37. nochebuena en familia

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 36. Nochebuena en familia**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Acabamos completamente empapados, aunque cabe decir que Bella bastante más que yo. Al parecer a sus hermanos les picaba que tuviera más puntería que ellos y la tomaron con ella. Y aunque yo intenté ayudarla, que Jasper me distrajese no ayudó en nada. Al final del día, Bella estaba como si hubiera salido de una piscina, con la trenza que se había hecho anteriormente deshecha pero con una sonrisa en la boca. Esme tuvo que llamarnos para que fuésemos a cambiarnos antes de la cena.

—Quiero la revancha —gruñó Bella cuando entramos en casa—, pero de uno en uno.

—Somos un equipo, enana —se burló Emmett—; Alie y yo siempre juntos.

Chocaron los cinco y mi novia les sacó la lengua picada. Esme nos chilló por estar mojando la entrada y nos mandó cambiarnos. Antes de empezar a subir las escaleras Esme me llamó.

—Edward, cariño, ¿puedes ayudarme a colocar la mesa en el comedor? —me preguntó—. Emmett se ha escabullido y yo sola no puedo.

—Claro, mamá —contesté.

Ella se giró hacia mí, estábamos yendo a la cocina, y me miró fijamente. Pude apreciar que se le aguaban los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la boca.

—Me has llamado mamá —musitó a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, no llores, por favor. Te llamaré Esme si así lo prefieres.

—¡No! —medio chilló de repente—. Me hace muy feliz que me llames mamá. ¡Oh, Edward! De todos tus hermanos eres el que menos pensaría que me llamaras así.

—Siento haberme portado como me he portado —me disculpé otra vez—; me he portado fatal desde que entré a casa y tú solo has intentado ser buena madre. Gracias, mama, porque has sido la madre que nunca tuve.

Se echó a mis brazos y se puso a llorar mientras me agradecía y me decía que me quería. Cuando se tranquilizó, la ayudé a colocar la pesada mesa del salón y luego me despedí de ella para ir a mi habitación a ducharme y cambiarme de ropa.

Estaba llegando al rellano cuando por las escaleras bajó Bella. Pero no iba vestida normal; más bien no iba vestida. Llevaba puesto solamente una albornoz negro por encima de su cuerpo mientras que su pelo caía mojado por sus hombros. Lo puesto le quedaba relativamente grande por lo que se le ladeaba dejando expuesta parte del sensual hombro. Se me abrió la boca de golpe.

—¿Qué… haces aquí así? —pregunté balbuceando levemente.

—Vengo en busca de compañía para el baño —ahí tragué en seco.

¡Joder! ¡Iba corriendo si hacía falta a darme un baño con ella!

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté anonado con la decisión—. ¿Y que dirán mamá y papá?

—No creo que les importe —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—, a mamá menos que a papá.

Pasó de mí en las escaleras y se puso a mirar hacia los costados; buscando quien había digo yo. Silbó una sola vez y siguió buscando. No pude aguantarlo más y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos para besar su cuello.

—Hueles de maravilla, amor —le susurré aspirando su aroma de fresas mezclado con el de la humedad de la nieve.

—Edward, para, nos van a ver —dijo ella revolviéndose un poco en mis brazos.

—Mmm... —murmuré contra la piel de su cuello.

La di la vuelta y la besé una sola vez profundamente para volver a mordisquear su cuello siguiendo subiendo a hacer lo mismo con el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella rió tontamente mientras tiraba de mi pelo no muy fuerte para que me separase.

—¡Edward! —dio un chillido como típica niña quinceañera mientras seguía intentando separarse.

Y justo cuando sentía que iba a rendirse escuché unos ladridos que se acercaban adonde estábamos nosotros. Bella se separó de mí y miró como Jake venía corriendo hacia ella meneando el rabo.

—¡Jake! —chilló—. A ti te estaba buscando, pequeño.

Cogió al lobo en sus brazos y le acarició el hocico. Luego se giró hacia mí y, no sin antes mirar alrededor, me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Voy a bañarme que sino luego no me da tiempo —me informó.

—Pero… —empecé a rebatir—, ¿y tú acompañante?

Ella levantó a Jake indicándome que eso era el acompañante. Abrí mi boca en una perfecta "o".

—¿Quién creías pues? —pensaba más en mi que en una mascota; yo te daría más placer, ¡joder!—. ¡Oh!

Pareció entender, ya que se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, lo que me dio ganas de besarla apasionadamente, y miró hacia el suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada tenía el perdón pintado en ella.

—No podemos, Edward —explicó.

Asentí quedadamente mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso más apasionado que el último. Quise mandar todo a la mierda cuando se separó.

—Te debo un baño, ¿vale? —asentí, sintiendo como se me caía la baba.

Ella sonrió y subió las escaleras mientras que yo miraba hacia donde desaparecía. Esme vino 10 minutos más tarde y me sacó del trance.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Me di un relajante baño de espuma con Jake; Alice tuvo que avisarme de que debía salir si quería que me diese tiempo a prepárame. Ella vino a recoger al lobo para que yo pudiera frotarme y lavarme el pelo en condiciones.

Cuando estuve sola, me jaboné bien pero no pude sostener mis pensamientos y estos volaron al momento en el que Edward me había dicho lo de darse el baño conmigo. Había tenido que pensar en otra cosa durante un rato para no decirle que sí. ¡Se supone que yo le había dicho que quería mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta después de navidad! Pero había estado a punto de tragarme mis palabras. Por suerte al final había pensado en frío.

Claro que en ese momento no dejaba de pensar en el posible baño y frío era lo que menos tenía. Deseaba a Edward, sobretodo en ese momento. ¿Cuánto llevaba sin sexo? ¿Un mes? No sabría decirlo con exactitud pero el haber hecho el amor con Edward aquella vez no ayudaba para nada.

Aquella vez había sido tan dulce…. Cuando yo tuve miedo él me había reconfortado dándome besos por todos sitios. Intenté imaginarme a un Edward pasional; no es que ese día no hubiera pasión sino que no era del todo… salvaje. Y yo sabía que Edward cuando quería podía ser muy salvaje.

Vale, Bella, esos pensamientos no ayudan, me recordé.

Salí del baño, después de lavarme bien el pelo, y me dispuse a vestirme. Mi hermana me había dicho que la cena sería informal, como si fuese una cena normal, así que podía vestirme sin arreglarme mucho.

Me decidí por el conjunto de la fiesta que hicimos en nuestra casa. Llamé a Alice para que me diese su visto bueno y en pocos minutos apareció en mi habitación. Ella ya estaba lista; llevaba puesto un vestido verde pistacho, su color favorito era el verde, que tenía bordados en negro a la altura del pecho con unos zapatos de tacón negros de unos 10 centímetros.

—Me gusta la idea de los short de cuero —aprovó señalando los pantalones que había decidido ponerme—, el corsé también me mola —el corsé negro de tirantes de la misma tela con tono morado oscuro en el centro vertical que se ataba con unas tiras metálicas reposaba en la cama junto a los shorts—, pero vamos a cambiarlo un poco; quita las medias de rayas esas que te pusiste aquella vez y pone estas —me dio unas medias enteras moradas oscuras con dibujos—. Y te pones las new rock moradas.

—Buena elección —aplaudí.

Me puse la ropa que me había indicado y aquellas botas que hacía tanto que no me ponía. Me pregunté porque; el día que me las había comprado había estado dando saltitos por todos los lados y me las había puesto durante una semana entera hasta que Alice se hartó y me las escondió. ¡Ah! Eso había sido…

Las botas eran preciosas. Negras de cuero brillante con reflejos morado oscuro. Eran altas hasta un cuarto de pierna, con un taconazo de 12 centímetros. Era de cordones pero luego tenía 4 hebillas, repartidas a lo largo de toda la bota, que te ayudaba a ponerla a la presión necesaria. El tacón era de aguja y tenían punta.

Cuando acabé de vestirme fue Rosalie la que vino a peinarme; a ella también le gustaba jugar a la Barbie Bella aunque me había costado más convencerla de que respetara mi estilo.

Me peinó simple; el pelo liso con ondulaciones. Caía en cascada por mis hombros dándome un toque de niña buena que mi ropa restaba completamente. Cuando terminó, el pequeño duende estaba maquillándome. Me puso sombra negra que destacaba mis ojos color chocolate y un poco de brillo transparente en los labios; nada exagerado de cantoso.

—Me gusta —opiné cuando acabaron—; no es muy exagerado.

—A papá le dará un síncope cuando te vea la ropa —comentó Rosalie.

—Debería estar acostumbrado —dijo Alice.

—Nunca se acostumbrará —aclaró Rosalie—; todavía mira a Edward como si quisiese arrancarle los pantalones de cuero.

—Bueno —me llevé un dedo a los labios poniendo mi mirada más pícara—, si no se los arranca él, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo yo.

Mis hermanas me miraron fijamente hasta que las tres nos pusimos a reír como locas. Debimos estar mucho tiempo riéndonos y bastante alto porque de repente abrieron la puerta y ahí se encontraba toda la familia mirando.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Emmett con cara divertida.

—Pues… hablábamos de… —Rosalie contestó entrecortadamente— los gustos en común entre Carlisle y Bella.

Las tres reímos más fuertemente que hasta caímos de la cama agarrándonos del estómago. Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir hasta que nuestros padres decidieron irse dejándonos sólo a los jóvenes en la habitación. Había sido una suerte que Alice sólo hubiese rodado por la cama riendo, ya que con su vestido se le hubiese visto todo; y también fue una suerte que Rosalie se hubiese decidido por unos vaqueros completamente pegados a sus curvas y una camiseta rojo sangre dado que estaba tirada en el suelo conmigo.

Los chicos entraron y cerraron detrás de ellas mientras cada cual se acercaba a su pareja. Vi a Emmett alzar en brazos a Rosalie mientras le plantaba un morreo para después saludarme con un "enana" algo mezclado con advertencia por mi modelito. Jasper se sentó en la cama junto a Alice al mismo tiempo que me sonreía y yo le contestaba con un guiño. Edward se sentó a mi lado gruñendo levemente. Fruncí el ceño y me levanté hasta quedar a su par.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestioné.

Me miró de arriba abajo, meneando luego la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando disimular lo mucho que le gustaba mi modelito.

—¿No vas muy destapada?

—¡Gracias! —Emmett levantó a mi novio en volandas mientras hablaba—, ¡eres el único que me apoya con eso!

Yo rodé los ojos y pude ver que no era la única; Alice y Rosalie también los habían puesto en blanco mientras que Jasper se tapaba la boca para no reír. Mi hermano volvió a dejar a Edward a mi lado en el suelo y se fue a sentar adonde su novia.

—Emmett —regañó Rosalie—, deja a Bella que vista como quiera. ¡Le queda muy bien!

—Pero, amor —trató de decir—, no es cuestión de que el quede mal o bien es que va enseñando demasiada chicha.

—Emmy, te tengo dicho que es así —se metió Alice—; no enseña más de lo debido.

—Pues yo no pienso eso y Edward tampoco —luego miró a Jasper, quien se tensó a sabiendas de que iban a meterlo en el tema—. Tú que también eres hombre, Jasper, ¿no crees que Bella enseña demasiado?

Jasper relajó el semblante y luego me miró. Sonrió alegremente antes de hablar.

—Estás impresionante, Bella.

Alice dio un gritito antes de felicitarle y darle un beso en los labios. Yo, miré con suficiencia a mi hermano, me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla a Jasper para susurrarle las gracias en el oído.

—Claro —se oyó la voz de Edward—, ¿tú que vas a decir?

Todos nos giramos para mirarle y ver que estaba con el semblante completamente serio y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirí.

—Yo ya sabía la respuesta de Jasper —casi gruñó—. La otra vez que le enseñaste el modelito, cuando te lo compraste, me lo dijo. Bueno, no, sus palabras no fueron esas, fueros literalmente: "joder esa chica tiene un cuerpo de escándalo", "deberías verla con el modelito que se ha comprado para el viernes" y "pues si ves la ropa del viernes flipas".

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Sentí que en mi cara se aglomeraba el calor y vi que Jasper estaba en una mezcla entre roja y blanca.

—¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso? —le preguntó sorprendido.

—No es tan difícil recordar que alabaste el cuerpo de mi novia.

—¡Antes no era tu novia! —se defendió Jasper—. Pero, ¿cómo puedes recordar las palabras exactas que dije? ¡Yo apenas las recuerdo!

Edward palideció y tosió para disimular. Yo no entendía nada y al parecer los otros tampoco.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté poniéndome de rodillas en frente de él.

—Que no me hace gracia que vayas con el mismo modelito con el que Jasper, que ya que estamos, te tiraste, dijo que tenías el mejor cuerpo que había visto —respondió, o más bien, bramó.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, incluido Jasper. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar. ¡Mira que era lerdo! Le dejaba claro que le quería pero buscaba él solito de que ponerse celoso. ¡Si es que parecía masoca el chaval!

Suspiré; tendría que volver a convencerlo. Menos mal que me gustaban esas ocasiones. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, pasé una pierna por encima de las suyas extendidas y se senté encima de su regazo. Él se sorprendió y casi cayó hacia atrás, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse con sus brazos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que a ti no te gusta? —le pregunté con voz cargada de sensualidad.

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó.

—Bueno, chicos —oí decir a Alice—; vamos abajo. No tardéis mucho o mama subirá a buscaros.

—Esperad —Edward intentó levantarse, visiblemente nervioso, pero lo empujé quedando otra vez apoyado.

—Tú no te mueves de aquí —le avisé—; tengo asuntos que arreglar contigo.

Lo sentí temblar debajo de mí mientras nuestros hermanos cerraban la puerta y nos dejaban solos.

—Entonces —susurré acercándome más a él—, ¿no te gusta como me queda?

—Yo… yo… —volvió a balbucear.

Intentó alejarse más de mí, tanto que no pudo más y perdió el equilibrio cayendo tumbado al suelo donde estaba sentado. Le sonreí mientras me tumbaba sobre él y acariciaba su mejilla suavemente.

—No me has contestado.

—No estamos en la mejor posición para responderte con palabras —contestó por fin.

—Bueno —murmuré—, te dejó contestarme como quieras.

Dicho y hecho; me agarró por la cintura y me pegó a él completamente antes de hacerme bajar la cabeza para besarme profundamente. Sonreí interiormente. Me separé de él un poco pero sus manos no pararon quietas sino que bajaron, una a mis caderas y otra a quedarse quieta en mi trasero.

—Doy por hecho que te gusta —murmuré.

—Te queda genial —admitió mientras se dedicaba a besar y lamer mi cuello—; sólo ha sido un momento de celos.

—Esos momentos se están haciendo demasiados —advertí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó succionando levemente mi piel—; ha sido por el guiño de ojo. No sé que me pasa. Es que me mata. Eres demasiado guapa, siento que vas a encontrar a alguien que te merezca más que yo y me vas a dejar.

Aparté, un poco a regañadientes, mi cara de la suya para mirarlo y cogí con ambas manos su cara.

—Edward, te quiero —beso—, más de lo que nunca quise a nadie —beso—. No te voy a dejar por nadie mejor que tú porque simplemente no hay nadie mejor que tú para mi —beso—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo —beso—; lo siento. Llevo reteniendo celos demasiado tiempo.

—Eres muy mono cuando estás celoso, amor —beso—, pero no tienes de qué —beso—. A no ser que aparezca Mark Wahlberg por aquí.

—¿Mark Wahlberg? —preguntó, confuso—. ¿Ese no es un actor?

—¡Sí! ¿Le conoces? —asintió—. ¡Es mi amor platónico! Desde que lo vi en la película _Rock Star_ me encanta.

Frunció el ceño y me apresuré a besar esas pequeñas arrugas que salían en su frente para calmarlo.

—Te quiero —susurré.

—Yo también.

Bajé la cabeza para besarlo y él se encargó de estrecharme contra él con la mano que tenía en mi cadera. Sin darme tiempo a nada, me encontré con que me había girado por el suelo y en ese momento yo estaba con la espalda contra el suelo con Edward encima. No me quejé; me sujeté a su cuello con fuerza mientras él se dejaba caer entre mis piernas.

Entonces lo sentí; _Eddy_ estaba más que despierto. Gemí involuntariamente de sorpresa y Edward se separó de mí para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver mi cara de asombro.

—Bella —se quejó intentando darme pena—, es injusto.

—Lo siento, amor —él se levantó y empezó a andar hacia mí—, están esperándonos abajo.

—No se empieza algo y luego se deja a medio terminar —me reprochó como un niño pequeño—. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho?

—Sí, lo he sentido en… ¡oh! —ese gritito de sorpresa cortó lo que iba a hablar mientras que Edward comenzaba a besarme la clavícula.

Y es que se había pegado tanto a mí que notaba en todo su esplendor su erección y a quien quería engañar, me estaba poniendo mala.

—Edward —llamé mientras él había echado mi cabeza hacia detrás y se dedicaba a mordisquear mi mentón—, están esperando abajo. Tenemos que bajar… no me lo pongas más difícil.

—Tú me lo has puesto difícil a mí —murmuró aún besando mi piel—, y encima ha sido aposta.

—Edward —gemí.

El asunto se me estaba yendo de las manos. Edward movía sus manos por mi cuerpo diestramente haciendo que el calor se aglomerase en mi cuerpo y quisiera quitarme la ropa llevándome la de Edward conmigo. Y yo no podía más que suspirar bajo sus caricias.

Estaba acorralada contra la puerta, con él echado encima de mí. Jadeé y giré la cara para intentar pararle pero no conseguí nada ya que a él le daba igual besar mi oreja.

Arañaba fuertemente la madera de la puerta para no caer y agarrar a mi novio cuando esta se abrió. El resultado fue que cayera al suelo con Edward encima justo a los pies de Alice, quien nos miraba entre curiosa y burlona. ¿Desde cuando esa puerta se abría hacia fuera?

Miré a mi hermana y la vi con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Alie, ayuda; no me deja irme.

Ella se echó a reír mientras mi novio se levantaba y me tendía la mano para alzarme a mí.

—Traidora —murmuró.

—Es verdad —le dije poniendo mi cara más inocente.

Edward me acercó a él cogiéndome de la cintura y me pegó a su pecho.

—Así que, ¿no te dejo irte? —murmuró intentando deslumbrarme.

—¿Lo ves, Alie? —dije fingiendo exaltación—: ¡me rapta!

—Ya verá como te rapto…

Edward se empezó a abalanzar sobre mí cuando oímos a mi hermana chillar casi en nuestro oído. No nos dio tiempo ni siquiera a girar la cabeza cuando estaba ya lejos de los brazos de mi novio siendo llevada a rastras a la habitación en la que momentos antes habíamos estado.

—¡Le has estropeado el pelo! —chilló, histérica, a Edward—. ¡Te juro que te voy a asesinar, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! ¡Y Rosalie me ayudará!

Creo que vi a Edward temblar ante la mención de su hermana la gemela y no pude evitar reírme. Mi novio me fulminó con la mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama. Alice me sentó en el tocador mientras intentaba arreglar el estropicio que el medio revolcón con Edward había ocasionado.

Cuando terminó con el pelo, me retocó también el maquillaje. Al final quedé decente aunque no tan bien como estaba al principio dado que apenas había tenido tiempo para rematarme. Cuando acabó, Edward se acercó a mí.

—Estás preciosa —me halagó.

Pero antes de que llegase a besarme Alice se interpuso.

—Nada de besos; ya habéis tenido suficiente —nos empujó hacia abajo—. ¡Abajo!

Caminamos escaleras abajo. Alice nos adelantó y se plantó al lado de Jasper después de darle un beso. Nosotros dos bajamos juntos pero no revueltos hasta el hall donde esperaba toda la familia. Esme nos miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Que monos! —exclamó en un gritito—. ¡Parecéis una pareja! Pegáis tanto… ambos vestidos de cuero… ¡quiero una foto vuestra!

Levantó una cámara que tenía colgada del cuello, que hasta ese momento no había visto, y nos enfocó. Simplemente sonreí.

—¡Venga! ¡Un poco más de entusiasmo! —ordenó—. Edward, abrázala por la cintura.

Él le hizo casi y me agarró de la cintura atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro. Segundos más tarde, un flash nos cegó y supe que la foto había sido sacada. Reacia, me separé de Edward.

—¡Habéis quedado genial! —chilló Esme feliz—. De verás que hacéis una pareja adorable. ¡Incluso más que Jasper y Alice!

—¡Mamá! —reprendió Alice—: ¡nadie hace mejor pareja que nosotros!

Le dio un beso a su novio y todos reímos. Entre bromas, fuimos a la mesa que Esme había preparado exquisitamente.

—Está todo precioso, mama —alabé.

—Estoy de acuerdo —secundó Edward que como yo hasta ese momento no había visto la decoración.

—Gracias, hijos —sonrió Esme.

La cena fue amena y divertida. Todos reímos y hablamos como si fuera una familia de toda la vida y me sentí feliz. Estaba empezando a tener todo lo que quería en esta vida. No es que antes no fuese feliz, pero en ese momento tenía padre además de madre, Carlisle ya se había convertido en mi padre, y encima tenía a Edward conmigo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Bueno, Inet se había ido pero seguro que estaba feliz donde quiera que estuviese y que estuviera persiguiendo angelitos. Me reí interiormente imaginándome la escena.

Me volví a meter en la conversación que tenían Emmett y Alice sobre lo odiosa que podía llegar a ser ella cuando íbamos de compras. De repente me fijé en que no todos estábamos en la conversación; Edward estaba callado sin apenas probar bocado de la excelente cena que Esme había preparado mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba bordeando los dibujos de mis medias.

Me preocupé por lo que le pasase por lo que acaricié la mano que estaba distraída con la mía. Él me miró, sorprendido por mi interrupción, pero sólo me dio una fingida sonrisa para tranquilizarme. Después, se unió a la conversación de la mesa luego de meterse un bocado de su comida. No me tranquilicé en absoluto.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre me ofrecí a llevarlo.

—Yo lo traigo —dije—, pero es mucho, ¿me ayudas, Edward?

Ni a Carlisle ni a Esme les parecería rara aquella conducta dado que sabían que Edward y yo nos llevábamos muy bien desde hacia mucho. Él sólo asintió, algo confuso, y se levantó para seguirme a la cocina. En cuanto entramos, él fue directo a la nevera para sacar los postres que debíamos servir; los puso en la mesa y empezó a ponerlos en sus correspondientes platos.

Fui hasta él, cogí la espátula que estaba usando para cortar el pastel y la dejé en la mesa. Sujeté su cara y le hice mirarme; había tristeza pintada en sus preciosos orbes esmeralda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté preocupada.

—No es nada —contestó intentando voltear la cara pero la sostuve fuertemente.

—No me mientas, Edward —advertí—;dime que te pasa.

—Nada, Bella, no te preocupes por mí —me miró a los ojos y supo que no le iba a valer decirme eso—. Imagino que estoy levemente abrumado por todo. Hace tiempo que daba por hecho que no necesitaba más que a mis hermanos y mi padre para ser feliz pero ahora todo es distinto. No podría vivir sin la cariñosa Esme; se ha vuelto mi madre. Ni son las bromas de Emmett, ni sin la risueña y loca Alice mareándonos con las compras —agarró mis manos—. -No podría vivir sin ti.

Me puse de puntillas y lo besé suavemente.

—¿Estás seguro de que es sólo eso? —se mordió el labio—. Dime, ¿que más?

—Es sólo que… —dudó—, siento algo así como envidia de las relaciones de nuestros hermanos. Se les ve tan felices…

—¿No eres feliz conmigo? —pregunté con claro miedo pintado en mi voz.

—¡No! No es eso —negó rápidamente—. Es envidia de que puedan besarse en cualquier momento del día, en casa, delante de nuestros padres sin importar quien esté presente.

En ese momento me sentí tremendamente egoísta y mala persona; estaba pensando sólo en mí al querer ocultarles nuestra relación a nuestros padres. Me sentí muy mal al pensar que estaba haciendo sufrir a mi ángel.

—Es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad? —pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, no es eso —volvió a negar—. No me hagas caso. Serán las fechas navideñas que me vuelven melancólico.

—No, Edward —le interrumpí—, si de verdad te importa vamos ahora mismo y se lo decimos. No quiero que seas infeliz por mi cabezonería.

—Bella —me hizo levantar la cabeza ya que la había agachado al ser incapaz de mirarle a los ojos por la culpabilidad que sentía—, contigo no puedo ser infeliz.

—Pero se te ve tan triste…

—No estoy triste, sólo pensativo —aseguró.

—No eres como los demás con los que he estado, Edward —me sinceré —, y no quiero que nadie piense eso. Simplemente pienso que es demasiado pronto para sacar este tema con mamá y papá. Pero si quieres se lo decimos.

—No, tranquila —dijo sonriendo sinceramente desde que habíamos empezado la conversación—, tienes razón, es muy pronto. Sólo pensaba. Estoy de acuerdo; cuando se lo digamos será el momento ideal y ambos sabremos cuando será.

—Gracias, Edward —agradecí.

—Te amo.

Me sujetó por la cintura y yo subí mis manos para agarrarle por el cuello. Nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor. Sentía que era tan perfecto que podría haber salido en una película romántica y lo habría nominado al oscar por mejor escena romántica. Nos seguimos besando un rato hasta que un flash nos cegó. Giramos la cabeza, confusos, para encontrar a una Alice con la cámara en la mano.

—¡Oh, sois tan monos! Mamá tenía razón —murmuró soñadora.

—¿Nos has hecho una foto? —pregunté.

—Aja —contestó—, y dejadme deciros que habéis salido genial.

—¡Alice! —le chilló Edward—, ¡podrían ver la foto! Y sabes que no queremos que se enteren.

—Tranquilo, Edward —sonrió—, yo llevaré a revelar las fotos. ¡Os prometo pedir una copia para cada uno!

Llegado a ese punto, yo ya no sabía si echarme a reír o llorar.

—¿Has venido sólo para eso? —inquirí, asombrada.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó—. Todos se preguntaban porque tardabais y llegaron a la conclusión de que eran demasiados platos. He venido a ayudaros.

—Podemos con todo, Alie —repliqué—, no hacía falta que te preocupases.

—Sí, pero si no venía yo, venía mamá y no creo que fuese la mejor opción, ¿verdad? —explicó.

—¿Tanto llevamos aquí? —preguntó Edward.

—Un cuarto de hora, veinte minutos —aclaró—, pero ya sabéis como es mamá.

—Gracias, Alie —agradecí.

—¡No hay porque darlas! —sonrió—. ¡Vamos!

Cogimos los platos con los postres y fuimos a la mesa. La siguiente parte de la velada fue igual de agradable pero con el plus de que Edward ya estaba bien. En ese momento sí que era feliz.

—¡Regalos! —chilló Emmett como un niño de cuatro años cuando la cena terminó.

Fuimos al árbol para repartir los regalos; Emmett ya estaba con su montón delante, y los repartimos. Cada uno de la familia había regalado algo a alguien por lo que todos teníamos bastantes regalos.

Yo por mi parte tenía diversa ropa y un peluche con la inscripción "para la enana de la casa, te queremos" , por parte de Rosalie y Alice; un mando de la consola personalizado con mi nombre, corrí a darle un beso a Emmett ya que sabía que me lo había comprado porque siempre me quejaba de que él acaparaba los mandos; el nuevo cd de Iron Maiden de parte de Jasper; un portátil junto con un álbum hecho a mano de parte de Carlisle y Esme y el libro de cumbres borrascosas en nueva edición de Edward. Me encantó todo aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que el regalo de mi novio fuese un simple libro dado que llevaba días raro y decía que sólo buscaba el regalo perfecto.

Estaba mirando detenidamente el peluche cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos rodearme. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi que era Edward y me sonrojé viendo que todos nos veían.

—¡Gracias! —chilló cuando por fin se separó—, ¿cómo lo has conseguido?

—¿Conseguir el qué? —pregunté, confusa.

Levantó el regalo que le había comprado; se trataba de una edición especial de la colección completa de Debussy de la que solo habían sacado 50 ejemplares en todo el mundo. Yo sabía que se moría por tenerla y no dudé en conseguírsela, aunque costó lo suyo.

—Tengo mis contactos —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Gracias —me sonrió con mi sonrisa predilecta.

Después de un rato de risas Esme y Carlisle se fueron a la cama alegando estar cansados y nosotros nos quedamos hablando en el salón. Alice se apoderó de la cámara de fotos y estuvimos pasándola de mano en mano sacando fotos.

Hubo algunas graciosas, como la de Emmett levantándonos a las dos Swans en sus brazos que parecíamos dos pulgas a su lado, o las tres chicas poniendo pose sexy a lo diosas de la depilación gillette. Jasper consiguió sacar la pasión de la pareja Emmett-Rosalie cuando los pilló desprevenido besándose acaloradamente y yo cogí una preciosa foto de Jasper con Alice en su regazo dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Sacamos una foto a los chicos mientras bailaban "sex bomb" liderados por mi hermano mayor y a Jasper de militar como en sus películas favoritas. A Edward y a mí nos sacaron una foto tocando el piano. Mi novio gruñó ligeramente pero lo ignoré cuando me empeñé en que quería una foto con mi mejor amigo, Jasper; le hice levantarse y me agarró con una mano de la cintura mientras yo me ponía de perfil y me ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla levantando una pierna a los más puro estilo princesa por sorpresa. Edward se verdad se enfado cuando la propia Alice comentó que hacíamos buena pareja; en realidad a todos les gustaba tomarle el pelo con eso.

Bien entrada la noche decidimos irnos a dormir ya que al día siguiente teníamos pensado día de familia. Dejamos a nuestros hermanos por el camino y Edward y yo subimos al tercer piso. Me metí a mi habitación después de despedirme de él.

Estaba buscando una cosa cuando alguien tocó mi puerta y mi novio entró en mi habitación.

—He venido a darte tu regalo —me explicó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

—Ya me lo has dado —levanté el libro que tenía en la mesilla—. Me ha encantado, gracias.

—Ese era mi regalo público —aclaró.

—Edward, nada de lascivia —advertí y él rió.

—Esta vez no, te lo prometo —me tendió un paquete alargado—. Ten.

Cogí el paquete que estaba cuidadosamente envuelto y rasgué el papel. Di un gritó ahogado cuando abrí la caja que contenía.

—Edward, es… es… —no sabía que decir.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con miedo—. Sino puedo comprarte otro…

—¡Me encanta! —me lancé a sus brazos—. ¡Gracias!

—¿Te lo pongo? —preguntó y yo asentí.

Sentí sus manos apartar mi pelo mientras colocaban el pequeño colgante en mi cuello. Se trataba de una cruz negra no exageradamente grande, lo justa para mí, con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro. Cuando lo soltó y lo cogí para apreciarlo, pude ver que detrás tenía un escrito.

—Ich liebe dich, meine Kleine droge —leí que ponía encima de la una fecha; pude ver que era la fecha del primer día juntos después de arreglar todos los líos—. ¡Oh, Edward!

Me tiré a sus brazos otra vez con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Él me abrazó con fuerza mientras besaba mi cabeza. Cuando me separé lo miré a los ojos.

—Gracias, Edward. Me ha encantado.

—Me alegro.

—¡Casi se me olvida! —exclamé golpeándome la frente—: ¡yo también tengo algo para ti!

—¿Para mí? —preguntó confuso mientras yo iba a buscar mi regalo sorpresa a mi mesilla—; ya me has regalado la recopilación y me ha encantado.

—Esto te va a gustar —le tendí un sobre.

Lo abrió intrigado y su boca se abrió por completo cuando sacó su contenido; eran dos entradas para ir a ver una opera al piano que se estrenaba al de unos días con muchos de los compositores de piano más famosos en actualidad. Había empezado una gira mundial y sería en único concierto en el país. Las entradas se habían agotado al de unas horas de salir a la venta y tuve que mover muchos hilos para conseguirlas.

—Bella —exclamó—, ¿pero como…?

—Tengo mis contactos —volví a repetir lo de mi mente—; te he comprado dos para que no vayas solo.

—Sabes que serás mi acompañante, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntó.

—No es necesario, Edward —empecé—, puedes llevarte a quien… —puso un dedo en mis labios para callarme.

—Te quiero llevar a ti —contestó—, no me digas que no.

Me besó suavemente.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir —opiné.

—Sí, tienes razón —envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos—, pero es tan difícil dejarte… Me encantaría quedarme contigo toda la noche.

—A mi también me encantaría pero no es la mejor idea —me puse de puntillas y besé la punta de su nariz—. Vete antes de que te rapte.

Rió pero obedeció y después de besarme de despedida se fue a su habitación. Esa noche dormí con el colgante en la mano, sonriendo feliz.


	38. día en familia

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 37. Día en familia**

**P. O. V. Alice**

Corrí a despertar a Bella el día de navidad dado que habíamos decidido salir todos juntos aquel día de excursión, pero al llegar a su habitación descubrí que ya estaba despierta y vestida junto con Rosalie hablando. En cuanto entré, me saludaron.

—Has tardado hoy, Alie —me dijo Bella.

—No, tú has madrugado mucho —luego miré a Rosalie—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabía que vendrías a despertar a Bella así que vine aquí primero para que no se durmiese —se encogió de hombros—. Vas vestida demasiado formal.

—¿Formal? —miré mis pantalones pitillo junto con mi Jimmy Choo nuevos negros de taconazo—. ¿Qué tienen de malo?

—No vas a estar cómoda con ellas cuando vayamos adonde tenemos planeado —explicó escuetamente levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada.

Pude apreciar que ella llevaba unos pantalones blancos con una raya al lado azul marino. En los pies tenía unas zapatillas de deporte blancas también y unas medias a rayas horizontales de los dos colores. Por encima, llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga pirata y un chaleco azul oscuro. Bella levaba puesto algo del mismo estilo. Me recordaban a algo pero no estaba segura de a qué.

—Toma —me lanzó ropa—, ponte esto.

Eran unas mallas negras y una camiseta larga y pegada del mismo color. Un chaleco suelto de color blanco terminaba el conjunto con unas botas de media caña de boxeador. Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté confusa.

—Póntelo y baja —ordenó mientras me ponía en la cabeza una gorra como la que tanto Bella como ella levaban—. Hazme caso, no querrás estropear esos preciosos Jimmy Choo.

—¿Estropear? —fruncí más el ceño—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—Eso ya lo verás —rió saliendo por la puerta.

Miré a Bella y encogió de hombros como diciendo que tampoco tenía ni idea de que pasaba. Me puse la ropa y bajé junto a mi hermana al salón donde todos esperaban. Todos llevaban ropas parecidas a las nuestras.

Carlisle llevaba un pantalón de chándal negro con una camisa ancha blanca confinas rayas negras. Esme llevaba una camisa igual a la de él pero pegada a su cuerpo y unas mallas azules oscuras con un chaleco a juego. Emmett tenía un pantalón de chándal azul marino con una sudadera a juego pegada. Edward estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa que el quedaba ancha como la de su padre.

Pero cuando vi a Jasper todo se fue de mi vista. ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Que bueno estaba! Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta negra que se pegaba por completo a su pecho haciendo que casi se me salieran los ojos de las cuencas.

Me sentía babear; me estaba empezando a parecer al perro de Pavlov. Empecé a sentir un calor repentino en la parte baja del estómago, algo que nunca había sentido. Tenía ganas de besar a mi novio con pasión y llevármelo a alguna habitación vacía y estar con él a solas. Sentía una extraña necesidad de tocar sus músculos y asegurarme de que eran tan firmes como parecían ser. Quería tocarlo entero, de arriba abajo.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarme esa loca idea de la cabeza. ¡Eran mis hermanas las que pensaban en sexo, no yo! Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme.

Conseguí volver a respirar tranquila mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrí, tenía a Jasper en frente de mí. Me sonrió y me dio un leve beso en la boca que hizo que los pensamientos de segundos antes volviesen a mi mente. La respiración se me volvió pesada.

—¿Te pasa algo? —me preguntó preocupado.

—No —me apresuré a mentir—, estoy perfecta.

Salí rápidamente hacia Rosalie y la agarré del brazo dejando a Jasper algo confuso. Ella también se asombró pero se dejó. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Lo habría hecho con Bella pero estaba hablando entretenidamente con Edward y no quería fastidiarle los momentos con él dado que no estaba tanto como quería.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —cuestionó la perceptiva rubia.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Dime.

—Verás… —dudé—, quería hablar sobre…sexo.

—¡Oh! —hizo un gesto de ternura—, ¡la pequeña Alice está pensando en tirarse a Jasper!

—¡Rosalie! —chillé—, ¡baja la voz!

—Bien, bien —rió—. Espera, ¡Bella!

La aludida dejó de hablar con su novio y se giró a mirar a Rosalie. Esta le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase mientras le gritaba que la necesitaba. Bella se acercó a nosotras con mirada interrogante.

—¡Alice quiere charla de chicas sobre sexo! —dijo bajito pero gritando excitada.

Bella abrió la boca exageradamente y luego sonrió efusivamente. Me agarró del brazo que Rosalie no sujetaba. Me arrastraron hasta el BMW rojo de nuestra hermana más reciente.

—¡Chicos! —gritó—, ¡nosotras vamos en el coche de Rosalie! Os seguimos.

Ellos asintieron sin entender y se metieron en el Volvo de Edward. Esme y Carlisle se habían adelantado. Entramos en el coche de Rosalie; ella al volante, Bella detrás y Alice de copiloto. Arrancamos detrás de los chicos.

—Suéltalo —apremió Bella metiendo la cabeza entre los dos asientos delanteros—. ¿Qué dudas tienes?

Respiré hondo—. ¿Cómo sabes que estás preparada?

—Simplemente… —murmuró Rosalie, pensativa—, lo sabes.

—Sí —afirmó Bella—, pero estate segura. Y no te entregues solo porque él quiera.

Sabía que se refería a su lío con Thomas.

—Jasper ni siquiera lo ha insinuado —acepté con ternura sabiendo que nunca me agobiaría.

—¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó Rosalie—, ¡tengo un hermano gay!

—¡Rosalie! —reprendí—, ¡no es gay!

—Lo sé, lo sé —se disculpó.

—La cosa es —empecé a decir—, que hoy cuando lo he visto le he encontrado tan guapo… y tan fuerte… y he sentido un calor tremendo debajo del estómago.

—¡Te has excitado! —chilló Bella.

Me puse roja como un tomate y así se pasaron todo el viaje. Al final, después de amenazarles con una tarde de compras intensivas, dejaron el tema.

El BMW se metió por una senda y fruncí el ceño. Rosalie se negaba a decirnos que íbamos a hacer. Fuimos por un camino lleno de barro viendo como el volvo de Edward se perdía por delante. En pocos minutos, llegamos a un campo de…

—¿Béisbol? —cuestioné asombrada—, ¿vamos a jugar a béisbol?

—Aja —afirmó Rosalie.

—¡Bien! —di saltitos de alegría.

Salimos del coche con Bella que no estaba del todo segura de querer jugar. Esme y Carlisle estaban acabando de marcar el campo y sonreían felices. Los chicos estaban cerca de nosotras. Anduvimos hasta donde estaban nuestros padres hablando en medio del campo improvisado.

—¿Qué, chicos? —animó Carlisle—, ¿os apetece un partidito?

—Esto… yo… —balbuceó Bella—, a mi no se me da muy bien esto…

—Venga, enana —animó Emmett—, ¡no eres tan mala!

—La última vez me torcí el tobillo —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

—Sólo ten más cuidado al correr —soltó mi hermano mayor encogiéndose de hombros.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Casi gruñí a Rosalie cuando llamó a Bella y la hizo irse en su coche; ya que estaba poco con ella quería aprovechar al máximo. Cogimos mi coche y fuimos por delante con ellas detrás; íbamos a jugar a béisbol pero sólo Esme y Emmett de los Swan lo sabían. Según él, quería que para Alice fuese una sorpresa, le debía de gustar bastante, y Bella se negaría antes de tiempo dado que era muy patosa. Me pregunté si sería verdad; jugando a baloncesto era muy buena.

Como Emmett había predicho, nada más llegar ella dijo que no quería jugar. Estuvimos un rato intentando convencerla hasta que Jasper, quien era de los que más la conocían y sabían de su orgullo, la atacó con palabras.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —le dijo malicioso—, ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder?

Eso la hizo reaccionar.

—Los Swan contra los Cullen —casi rugió.

Alice le dio un guiño a su novio cuando consiguió convencerla. Nos tocó batear. Rosalie fue la primera. Se colocó en la base y puso su cuerpo en posición. Alice levantó al pierna al más puro estilo de una bailarina y le lanzó la pelota con fuerza. Estoy seguro de que ninguno esperaba aquel certero golpe de parte de mi hermana ya que se quedaron como en shock. La única que se movió fue Bella y fue demasiado lenta por lo que para cuando cogió la pelota Rosalie había hecho carrera.

El siguiente fue papá. Lanzó la pelota con fuerza pero Emmett demostró que era un buen jugador con una agilidad increíble; corrió como una centella detrás de la pelota y ayudándose de un árbol en el cual se apoyó, la cogió en el aire y se la lanzó a Esme quien cortó a Carlisle antes de que llegara a la siguiente base. Los Swan hicieron un baile de la victoria parecido a la vez que bailaron "bad boys" en la cocina. Carlisle se encogió de hombros riendo por el pequeño espectáculo.

Jasper fue el tercero. Ciertamente era el mejor de todos; era mejor incluso que Emmett. Lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía y hacía alarde de ello. Se colocó en la base y empezó a hacer malabares con el bate; lo hacía girar una y otra vez agarrándolo por le mango y volviéndolo a la posición inicial. Las chicas de los Swan rodaron los ojos mientras Emmett gritaba que no se hiciese el chulito y que lanzase de una vez; nosotros reímos. Cuando golpeó la bola se quedó unos segundos quieto para ver la trayectoria mordiéndose la lengua como de costumbre. Luego corrió velozmente e hizo carrera.

Yo golpeé el último. Había visto que claramente el punto débil de los Swan era Bella, ella tenía razón al decir que era muy mala, así que miré hacia ella sopesando con cuanta fuerza tenía que darle a la pelota. Mi novia pareció descubrir mi idea por lo que levantó un dedo acusadoramente.

—¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! —gritó—, ¡ni se te ocurre utilizarme de blanco!

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía a mandíbula batiente por el comentario. Entonces sentí aire pasar por mi lado y de repente Carlisle gritó.

—¡Strike uno!

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confuso—, ¡pero si no estaba preparado!

—La habías pedido —se burló Bella—, es tu culpa que seas tan despistado.

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados pidiendo la siguiente bola mientras le pasaban la pelota a Alice. Todos me miraban expectantes, incluso los de mi grupo, sin quitarme un ojo de encima. La duendecillo hizo un par de movimientos de calentamiento antes de lanzar. Entonces cometí un pequeño error; miré a Bella.

Ella, al ver que la miraba se irguió en su sitio y me sonrió seductoramente. Luego se mordió el labio de una manera arrebatadoramente sexy y se echó el pelo hacia atrás como en los típicos anuncios de champú. Seguido, se llevó una mano al borde de la camiseta y se la levantó como que no quería la cosa hasta que se le vio una gran parte del abdomen y pude apreciar su tentador ombligo. Casi se me salieron los ojos de las cuencas y volví a sentir el airecito de la pelota pasar por al lado de mi cabeza.

—¡Strike dos! —gritó Carlisle.

—¡Edward! —chilló Jasper—, ¿pero que te pasa? ¡Concéntrate!

—Como si fuera tan fácil —mascullé y volví a mirar a Bella.

Ella estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, muy pagada a sí misma, mientras se recogía en un nudo la camiseta un poco más arriba del ombligo después de haberse quitado el chaleco que llevaba. Gruñí; sabía que lo hacia aposta para desconcentrarme.

—Edward, concéntrate —me repitió Jasper al oído.

—Lo está haciendo aposta —acusó con voz estrangulada.

—Lo sé —rió—; son mujeres. Pueden controlarnos así. Pero pon tu mente en el juego; como cuando juegas a baloncesto.

—Es distinto —el baloncesto era uno de los deportes favoritos mientras que el béisbol siempre había sido el de Jasper—; tendría que verte a ti si Alice se levantase tanto la camiseta mientras juegas a un deporte que ni te va ni te viene.

Mi hermano se puso rojo y de ahí deduje que ya había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con la pequeña Alice. Me reí al ver su expresión y él me fulminó con la mirada lo que hizo que riese más fuerte.

—Edward, voy a volver a lanzar así que si te apetece prepárate —me avisó Alice burlona—, aunque también puedes volver a dejarla pasar.

Se giró a ver a su hermana y Bella le guiñó un ojo, y luego me sacó la lengua. Se puso en su base y me sonrió coqueta.

Conseguí darle a la última bola pero no con tanta fuerza como debería, Bella seguía torturándome, y ella consiguió eliminarme al lanzarla hacia ella en un último intento. Cuando levanté la cabeza desde el suelo, encontré a mi novia muy pagada a sí misma.

—Vaya, Eddy —murmuró—, no eres tan bueno como pensaba.

—Eres una tramposa —me levanté y me acerqué para susurrarle—; no es justo que utilices mi punto débil.

—Tú pensabas tirar hacia aquí sólo porque soy mala —contestó—, es mi forma de combatirte.

—Te la devolveré —prometí.

—Esperare ansiosa —me miró abrasadoramente y tuve que correr al otro lado del campo junto a mi equipo para no saltar encima de ella.

Seguimos jugando. Cambiamos de tornas y descubrí que Emmett era tan bueno lanzando como atrapando la pelota. Alice también era buena, más o menos como yo; se podía decir que lanzaba mediocre pero tenía velocidad y gracia para ir de una base a otra.

En cambio Bella… Mi único consejo para ella sería que se olvidase del béisbol y que se dedicara al baloncesto y al piano; era patética. Pero nunca se lo diría. Aunque puede que utilizase esa ventaja sobre ella, podría enseñarle a jugar mejor…

Cuando volvíamos a casa en el coche, todavía pensaba en las posibles clases particulares que le daría a mi novia. Ella estaba a mi lado, mientras yo conducía, hablando con Jasper y Alice que iban detrás de nosotros.

Aquel día habíamos comido en el césped mientras jugábamos y hablábamos como una familia real. Había sentido que tenía todo lo que alguna vez había soñado. Una familia… con una madre…

—¡Edward! —una mano se agitó delante de mi cara—, ¡Edward! ¿Sigues ahí?

Miré a la persona que zarandeaba su mano en frente de mí y vi que Bella me miraba preocupada. Le sonreí al mirarla; era tan guapa…ella me sonrió de vuelta.

—Estabas en la luna —explicó—. ¿En que pensabas?

—En ti —acepté—, y en nuestra familia.

—Eres de mono… —se inclinó y me dio un beso la mejilla.

Yo en cambio, giré la cara y atrapé sus labios con amor mientras ella sorprendida me correspondía. De repente alguien chilló.

—¡Edward, el volante! —era la voz de Alice.

Miré hacia delante y giré a tiempo de esquivar un coche que iba un poco metido en nuestro carril. Bella se hundió en el asiento mientras se tapaba la boca y reía nerviosa. Yo me mordí el labio inferior para no reír.

—¡Edward, casi nos matamos! —gritó Alice exaltada—. ¡Mira delante y deja lo que quieras hacer con mi hermana para cuando estemos en tierra firme, o yo y Jasper no estemos en el coche!

Jasper rió mientras sujetaba a Alice para que no saltase y antes de que siguiese quejándose la besó. Ella se relajó y lo abrazó mientras se sentaban juntos y seguían dándose el lote.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Bella—. Si nosotros no podemos, ¿por qué vosotros sí?

Alice se separó de Jasper lo justo para contestarle.

—Yo no tengo el novio que conduce —Bella le sacó la lengua.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Llegamos a casas sanas y salvo, gracias a Dios, al de unos minutos. Alice casi salió corriendo detrás de los que iban en el coche de Rosalie. Jasper tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de ella mientras Edward y yo reíamos. Negué con al cabeza; mi hermana era claramente la ostia.

Me quité el cinturón y abrí la puerta del coche riendo aún. Iba a bajarme del coche cuando sentí que alguien tiraba de mí y de repente me encontré sentada en las piernas de Edward de lado, y con él besándome. Le respondí con sus brazos rodeándome de forma que no pudiera moverme durante unos segundos y luego me aparté.

—¡Edward! —reí—, podrían vernos.

—Se habían ido —murmuró soltándome y empezando a besarme el cuello—. He echado de menos besarte. Ha sido un largo día.

—¡Sólo me quieres porque soy la mejor besadora de aquí! —me alteré en bromas.

—¡Que va! —negó—. Y porque tienes el mejor cuerpo; y porque eres la más guapa; y porque te lo montas la que mejor…

—Eso no ayuda —dije mientras posaba mis manos en su pecho.

—Y porque eres la chica más dulce de aquí —siguió—; y porque eres la más divertida; y la más apasionada; y a la que más quiero. Simplemente porque te amo.

Cogí su cara y lo besé profundamente.

—Sólo tenías que decir lo último —volví a besarlo.

Estuvimos un rato ahí para luego quedarnos abrazados. Yo hacía formas extrañas por encima de su camisa mientras él acariciaba suavemente mi espalda de arriba abajo. Tenía los ojos cerrados para aprovechar el momento. Estaba muy cómoda allí con mi novio, tranquilos…

Un golpeteo en el cristal me hizo volver a la realidad. Abrí los ojos y encontramos a Emmett sonriendo burlón mirándonos por la ventanilla. Edward bajo el cristal.

—¿Qué, tortolitos? —se burló—, ¿descanso después de sexo desenfrenado?

—¡Emmett! —chillé—, ¡no hemos hecho nada! ¡Sólo nos hemos besado!

—Ahora se le llama así… —murmuró en voz baja—. Bueno, vamos. Que se empiezan a preguntar por vosotros.

Salimos y entramos a casa. Ayudé a mama a preparar la cena y luego comimos todos entre risas. Al terminar, cada cual se fue a la cama.

Me dormí feliz pensando en lo feliz que era con mi familia completa.


	39. cambio de camas

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 38. Cambio de camas**

**P. O. V. Jasper**

Era un martes y estaba tirado en mi cama. Estaba recordando el partido de béisbol, cuando Edward había perdido tanto la concentración por la jugarreta de su novia. Me preguntaba su a mi también me hubiera pasado. Me sonrojé sólo de pensarlo; claro que me hubiera pasado. No es que fuera un pervertido ni nada por el estilo pero era verdad que ya había pensado de Alice como una verdadera mujer.

Vale, era mi novia, se suponía que ya debería haberlo pensado, pero la cosa era que con mis antiguas novias no me había pasado. Pero Alice era distinta a todas: tan dulce, tan hermosa…

Pero sabia que ella nunca había estado con ningún chico (mi experiencia sólo se basaba en Bella en ese terreno pero ya había tenido novias y había besado y sentido algo más) y no quería presionarla. Hasta tal punto que ni siquiera lo había intentado. Tal vez era miedo de que me tomara como un pervertido que solo quería eso con ella y me cogiese miedo y yo no quería eso. La amaba tanto que era capaz de renunciar a todo por ella.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuanto tocaron la puerta. Me senté al borde de la cama, ya que estaba tumbado, y grité un "pasa" lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyese el de detrás de la puerta. Se abrió y apareció una pequeña duende dando saltitos como una frágil bailarina, que anduvo hasta mí y se sentó en mi regazo. Rodeó con sus pequeños brazos mi cuello y me besó.

—¿Ya has acabado lo que tenías que hacer? —le pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

—Sí —contestó—, ahora tengo un rato largo para estar contigo.

—Me alegro —dije sincero—; te echaba de menos.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó golpeando mi pecho suavemente—. ¡Sólo he estado fuera una hora!

—Para mí, ha sido una hora interminable —añadí rozando mi nariz con la suya.

—Eres tan mono… —susurró.

—Te quiero, mi amor —murmuré bajito mientras acercaba mi cara a la suya.

—Yo también —aseguré levantando su cabeza para que nuestros labios se juntasen.

La apreté mas contra mí, agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura mientras ella jugaba con el pelo de detrás de mi cuello haciendo que se me erizasen los pelos de la nuca; ella era tan suave y cuidadosa…

Estuvimos un rato besándonos tiernamente pero el beso fue subiendo de tono gradualmente sin que yo siquiera me diese cuenta. Al de un rato me di cuenta de que en algún momento de ese beso mi mano había dejado su cintura para apoyarse en sus desnudas piernas, ya que llevaba unos shorts blancos. Me dejé llevar por le momento y deslicé mis dedos por la suavidad de su piel para después darle un pequeño apretón. Alice gimió en mis brazos.

Fue entonces cuando reaccioné; me separé casi bruscamente de ella y la dejé sentada en la cama mientras yo me alejaba a la otra punta de la habitación como si no fuese capaz de soportar el no abalanzarme sobre ella. Miré a Alice quien me miraba al mismo tiempo a mi confusa; ambos jadeábamos.

—Lo siento, Alice —me disculpé—, ¡no sé que me ha pasado! ¡Te juro que no quería aprovecharme de ti! ¡No quería obligarte a nada! Yo…

—¡Jasper! —chilló para que me callase y luego siguió—, ¿de que hablas? ¿Obligarme a qué?

—A tener nada —frunció el ceño sin entender—. Lo siento, he sobrepasado el límite. No hace falta que lleguemos a nada más; yo te quiero así. Estoy bien contigo no necesito hacer el amor contigo.

—Jasper —murmuró—, eso quiere decir que, ¿no me quieres? Me refiero a, ¿no me deseas?

—¡Pues claro que te deseo! —exclamé como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo—. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido nunca y la única novia que eh tenido que me ha hecho sentir que quería algo mas que besos con ella.

Puse cuidado en decir lo de la única novia ya que me había acostado con su hermana, aunque fuese para ayudar, pero no era el momento para decir eso.

—He tenido bastantes novias antes, no voy a mentirte, pero siempre llegaba el momento en el que querían más y yo era incapaz de dárselo —vi que seguía mirándome fijamente, sin perderse detalle alguno—. Verás, tenía un problema. Tenía miedo escénico. Sí, sé que pensaras que era bobo e imbécil y todo eso pero no sé…

—Por eso se acostó Bella contigo —murmuró Alice— Lo siento, sigue.

—Alice… tu hermana y yo…

—Sigue, Jasper —me ordenó—; no me importó en su día y ahora tampoco me importa. No soy Edward.

—La cosa es —proseguí—, que no sentía ganas ni nada por tener nada con ninguna de ellas. Hasta ahora. Hasta que te he conocido.

—Jasper…

—No, espera —rogué—. Sí que te deseo y sí que quiero hacerte el amor, Alice. Pero no quiero presionarte. Quiero que me quieras como yo a ti. Por eso siento haberme pasado con la mano. Se me fue el control.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirándonos a los ojos. Entonces ella sonrió y alargó una mano hacia mí, indicándome que me acercara a ella. Di los pasos justos para llegar hasta quedar en frente de ella. Me cogió la mano y tiró de mí para que me sentase a su lado. Me senté y ella se acurrucó contra mi pecho. La abracé y besé su pelo. Estuvimos así unos minutos así hasta que ella se separó. Me miró a los ojos y luego alzó la cabeza para besarme. Nos besamos por unos segundos hasta que ella fue la que volvió a separarse. Me miró.

—Yo también lo quiero, Jasper —fueron sus palabras.

—¿Có…cómo? —tartamudeé.

—Yo también te deseo —su voz era seria y segura—, yo también quiero hacer el amor contigo. Desde hace mucho.

—Alice, no quiero que te veas presionada para que me digas anda así y… —me calló poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

—No me presionas —aseguró—; te deseo porque es lo que siento no porque tú me presiones para sentirlo.

—¿Estás segura? —pregunté dudoso.

En respuesta a ello, me besó otra vez.

Me dejé llevar por el amor que desprendía y que sentía por ella. La apreté contra mí y ella se enganchó a mi cuello. Me sentía tan bien con ella entre mis brazos que se me olvidó todo demás.

De repente, Alice me empujó para que cayese a la cama y ella se puso encima de mi tumbada. Aquella vez no me quité; ella me quería como yo a ella y esa vez estaba deseando dárselo.

La agarré por la cintura y nos hice girar sobre nosotros mismos para quedar yo encima. Sin romper el beso, la arrastré hacia la parte de arriba de la cama para que nuestras piernas no quedasen colgando y fuese mas cómodo. La recosté suavemente sobre la almohada, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en la cabeza.

La miré debajo de mi; estaba hermosa, con los labios levemente hinchados por los besos y jadeando un poco. Bajé la cabeza para volver a besarla. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, fui incapaz de abandonar su piel así que me dedique a besar su cuello. Oía su respiración que cada vez era mas entrecortada y la verdad es que me estaba poniendo malo. Pero no me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso por miedo a ser demasiado brusco y romper el momento. Fue ella la que lo dio.

Con manos temblorosas empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Me apoyé en la cama, levemente levantado, para que pudiese hacerlo mejor. Ella no apartaba su vista de los botones que iba soltando, como si tuviera miedo a mirarme a los ojos en ese momento. Cuando terminó, comenzó a delinear cada músculo con un único dedo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos por el escalofrío de placer que me recorrió al sentirla tocando mi piel desnuda. Cuando los volví a abrir, ella seguía con su reconocimiento con una mirada mezcla de fascinación y temor. Dejé todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mi brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha acaricié su cara para que me mirase. Sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña.

—No tenemos que hacerlo —le susurré—, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Quiero hacerlo, de verdad —contestó—; te deseo pero tengo miedo de hacer algo mal.

—En esto estoy tan en blanco como tú —aseguré.

—Pero… tú… Bella… —la callé con un beso.

—Tú y sólo tú vas a ser mi primera vez, Alice —aseguré—. Olvida lo de Bella.

La besé sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas dejando hacer un poco mas de mi peso sobre ella. Agarró con una mano mi nuca, atrayéndome a ella más si cabía, mientras que la otra seguía viajando por mi pecho. Luego las llevó ambas a mis hombros y tiró de mí para que cayese encima de ella por completo. Los dos jadeamos cuando nuestros cuerpos se nos juntaron por todas partes.

Moví mis manos por su cintura, levantando su camiseta un poco para poder apreciar su suave piel. Alice levantó los brazos y me miró, haciéndome entender que quería que se la quitase; lo hice. Seguido, pasó sus brazos por mis hombros nuevamente y esa vez me quitó la camisa. Acaricié su pecho por encima del sujetador para acto seguido bajar mi cabeza y besarlo por encima de la tela repetidas veces. Gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté, alzando la mirada para mirarla a los ojos.

—Deja de besar el sujetador o pensaré que tienes alguna clase de fetiche con él —dijo con voz algo ronca.

Reí ante esa observación. Empecé a besar desde sus hombros hasta su cuello para acabar en su oreja; lo siguiente fue mordisquearle el lóbulo. Mientras la escuchaba gemir debajo de mi, mis manos recorrieron su torso hasta llegar a su espalda y desabrochar la prenda que la cubría. Deslicé uno de los tirantes por sus brazos con delicadeza y luego el otro hasta que estuvo desnuda de cintura para arriba delante de mí.

Alice se quedó quieta, mirando hacia un lado mientras yo la contemplaba. ¡Era hermosa!

—Eres… —pasé con suavidad un solo dedo por uno de sus pechos desnudos mientras buscaba el adjetivo perfecto para aquella visión divina; soltó un bajo suspiro—, eres perfecta.

Me miró con brillo en los ojos, el cual estaba seguro de que yo también tendría, y sonrió. Acaricié alrededor del pezón y este se puso duro. Entonces bajé la cara y lo atrapé con los labios, succionando. Se arqueó contra mí, gimiendo en alto, y yo gemí al mismo tiempo contra su pecho por el movimiento. Mi lengua empezó a delinearlo al mismo tiempo que seguía succionando y Alice se retorcía en la cama.

Sentía mi pantalón más pequeño por los exquisitos sonidos que escapaban de la boca de mi novia pero me daba igual; quería que disfrutase. Así que, bajé mis manos hacia la cintura y una vez allí me dispuse a soltarle el pantalón. Sin dejar el pecho que estaba estimulando con la boca, solté el botón y la cremallera de sus shorts. La escuché reírse y alcé la cabeza para mirarla; su cara era una mezcla entre divertida y excitada. Me miró cuando paré.

—¿Por qué paras? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —rebatí.

—Me haces cosquillas —contestó—: tus fríos dedos al soltar mi pantalón.

—Lo siento —me disculpé mientras rozaba otra vez su pezón con los labios; ella suspiró.

—Sigue, por favor —rogó en un susurro ronco.

Dicho y hecho. Me deshice de su pequeño pantalón y subí a besarla en la boca mientras acariciaba sus piernas. Su boca sabia a gloria y su tacto era mejor que el de la seda.

Intentó hacernos girar pero no tenia fuerza así que sólo pudo mecernos levemente. Entendiendo sus intenciones, me tumbé en el colchón de espaldas llevándomela conmigo para colocarla encima de mí. Sentirla fue una sensación genial.

Empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente mientras otro escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo. La aferré fuertemente contra mí, sintiendo su pecho desnudo contra el mío. Nos besamos lenta y profundamente mientras acariciaba su espalda desnuda una y otra vez con mis manos.

Entonces ella bajó sus manos lentamente por mi pecho hasta mi pantalón. Jadeé cerrando los ojos por la suavidad de su piel en la mía. Soltó el cinturón, los botones y la cremallera mas rápido de lo que yo había conseguido hacer con el suyo; aunque también a ella le temblaban las manos, era menos que a mí.

Era ilógico; era ella la que era virgen y era la que mejor se desenvolvía con todo eso, aunque se veía que también tenia miedo.

Me quitó el pantalón y me dejó en boxers. Con timidez, desliz su mano por encima de ellos y yo di un respingo de placer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella apartándose.

—No —sujeté su mano—. No sabes lo bien que sienta eso.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras volvía a mover su mano por el bulto de mi entrepierna. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeaba suavemente. No tardó en sujetar con sus finos dedos el elástico de la prenda y tirar de ella para ir dejándome desnudo poco a poco. Por cada centímetro que iba dejando al descubierto, con ella mirándome, me sentía más y más acalorado. Cuando iba a acabar me miró a los ojos y no los despegó de ahí hasta que me hubo quitado los calzoncillos. Entonces miró hacia abajo y fue cuando pegó un grito.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté ansioso sentándome—, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Pero no parecía dolida aunque en su cara tuviera una mirada de horror y sorpresa. Me incliné un poco hacia ella que estaba de rodillas encima de mi y le toqué la cara. Entonces ella se llevó una mano a su entrepierna sin dejar de mirar mi miembro, que en ese momento estaba más que excitado y duro, y volvió a chillar.

—¡Es demasiado grande! —dijo temblorosa—, ¡no me va a entrar!

Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba y estuve a punto de reírme a mandíbula batiente, pero, a sabiendas de que podría ofenderla, intenté ahogar la risa soltando una áspera tos.

—No te rías —ordenó avergonzada—, es la verdad. Tu… _eso_, es demasiado grande. No me va a entrar.

—Amor —murmuré dulcemente para que se tranquilizara—, es normal que tengas miedo pero sí que entrará.

—Pero me hará daño…

—No lo voy a hacer ahora —expliqué—, primero te voy a preparar. Luego no te dolerá más que lo que les duele a todas por ser su primera vez.

—¿prepararme? —preguntó dudosa.

—Sí, prepararte.

Llevé entonces mi mano a su sexo y lo acaricié por encima del pequeño tanga que llevaba puesto. Ella jadeó y perdió el equilibrio para caer hacia delante; el resultado fue que caí tumbado al colchón con ella encima apoyándose en sus brazos para no caer completamente. No dejé de tocarla en ningún momento.

—Jasper —gimió.

Me sentí genial al oírla gemir por primera vez con mi nombre en sus labios. No pude resistirlo y la atraje a mí con la mano que tenia libre agarrándola por la nuca, y la besé apasionadamente. Gimió en mi boca y sentí que mi miembro se me ponía mas duro aún.

Abandoné su entrepierna para poner la mano en su espalda y girarla para dejarla contra el colchón. La besé para luego seguir por su cuello, hombros y pecho mientras poco a poco, para no asustarla, le quitaba la última prenda que cubría su pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo. Cuando se la hube sacado, la miré de arriba abajo maravillado. Cuando la miré a los ojos vi amor en su mirada. Su sonrojo la hacía parecer más adorable aún. Acaricié sus rojas mejillas.

—Pensé que era Bella la que se sonrojaba y no tú —comenté divertido.

—Será en la única cosa que no se sonroje —contestó ella.

—¿Estás segura de que…? —me calló poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca.

—No vuelvas a repetirlo —pidió—. Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Volví a besarla profundamente para acariciar su estomago. Sentí sus músculos contraerse al sentir el roce pero no intentó siquiera apartarse. Tomé eso como una buena señal por lo que descendí más aun hacia el sur de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Suspiró en alto cuando acaricié suavemente los pliegues de su sexo, pero cuando metí uno de mis dedos de forma delicada para no hacerle daño, se arqueó abruptamente.

—Jasper —volvió a gemir.

—Te quiero —repetí para volver a besarla.

Cuando la sentí algo mojada, uní otro dedo más al que ya bombeaba dentro y los moví juntos. Ella se movió más fuertemente contra mí, moviendo sus caderas contra mis dedos inconscientemente. Gemía cada vez más fuerte y la sentía cada vez mas caliente. Estaba a punto de explotar cuando cogió mi mano y me paró. La miré confusa.

—Me toca —la sensualidad que desprendió al decir aquello me dejó sin habla y sin poder moverme, lo que ella aprovechó para darnos la vuelta y quedar ella encima.

Me sonrío antes de besarme otra vez para luego bajar mordiendo cada trozo de piel desnuda que encontraba por mi pecho hasta el ombligo. Luego hizo el camino de vuelta.

—No sé hacer esto bien —admitió—, no sé cómo se hace, sólo tengo una ligera idea.

Agarré su nuca y la besé otra vez.

—Te quiero —dije por enésima vez y ella sonrío con algo más de valor.

Fue entonces cuando sentí su mano rodeando mi excitado miembro. Jadeé abruptamente al sentirlo y temblé levemente. Empezó a mover su mano tímidamente de arriba abajo, masturbándome lentamente, y yo me sentía morir de placer. Solté un par de gemidos ahogados y eso la instó a hacerlo mas rápido. Juro que nunca había sentido nada parecido. Sus manos en mi miembro era la cosa más celestial que había sentido hasta ese momento. Ella siguió estimulándome, más segura ahora al ver mis reacciones. Llegó un momento en el que pensé que iba a explotar por lo que la paré. La atraje a mí y la besé con más pasión de la que nunca la había besado para volver a hacernos girar en la cama.

La volví a besar cuando estuvo debajo de mí para seguir con el cuello. Poco a poco fui bajando mis besos hasta que llegué al ombligo. La miré y pude ver una cara de placer y felicidad por lo que seguí bajando. Estoy seguro de que no supo que pensaba hacer hasta que le separé las piernas delicadamente con las manos. Las intentó cerrar de golpe pero se lo impedí.

—Para, Jasper —pidió—, ¡me da vergüenza!

—Alice —la miré—, ¿confías en mí?

—Sí, pero… —dudó.

—Hazme caso —pedí—, por favor.

Acaricié sus muslos con delicadeza para tranquilizarla y fue relajando sus músculos. Volvió a tumbarse, ya que se había sentado. Entonces metí mi cara entre sus piernas y besé su sexo; tembló. Su respiración se hizo más rápida y entrecortada y eso me hizo reír.

Decidí ir adelante y con cuidado empecé a lamer. Se arqueó más fuertemente aún que la anterior vez y sonreí muy pagado a mi mismo por conseguir esas reacciones tan satisfactorias en ella. Con una mano, separé sus labios menores para llegar mejor y con la otra empecé a acariciar su clítoris. Echó de golpe la cabeza hacia atrás mientras gritaba mi nombre. Comenzó a soltar gemidos guturales que me instaban a succionar con más ímpetu y frotar con más fuerza a la vez que subía el tono de ellos.

—Jasper —gemía cada vez más alto—, Jasper.

Moví mi lengua más rápido al ver que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y unos segundos más tarde explotó, gritando. Quedó flácida en el colchón, con la cabeza echada hacia un lado mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Trepé por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios y besarlos tranquilamente.

—¿Ves como podías confiar en mí? —dije dulcemente—, ¿tan malo ha sido?

—Ha sido genial —contestó—, ¿estás muy cansado?

—No —respondí—, ¿por qué?

—Quiero que me hagas tuya, amor —me dijo dejándome con la boca abierta—. Hazme el amor.

—Pero, ¿no estás cansada? —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente —dijo —. Te amo.

Me coloqué entre sus piernas y la miré.

—Yo también te amo —me mordí el labio—, ¿seguro que es lo que quieres?

Me rodeó la cintura con sus estilizadas piernas y asintió. Me metí dentro de ella muy lentamente, con miedo a hacerle daño. Sentí entonces algo que me impedía continuar. Empujé un poco más fuerte y de repente sentí como esa fina barrera se rompía. Alice gritó y me apresuré a intentar salir de ella. Pero no me dejó; apretó con sus piernas fuertemente mi cintura y me sostuvo.

—No —ordenó en voz baja—, sólo… espera un poco.

Asentí. Me quedé quieto dentro de ella mientras besaba las pocas lágrimas que había soltado para hacerlas desaparecer. Al de un rato, abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento había tenido cerrados, y los clavó en mis orbes; asintió dándome a entender que quería que me moviese. Obedecí y empecé a moverme lentamente mientras veía como su cara de dolor se iba convirtiendo en una de placer.

Entonces mis movimientos se hicieron mas veloces sin llegar a ser bruscos y ambos empezamos a gemir al unísono. Me sentía en las nubes; estar dentro de Alice y que ella me recibiera de esa forma era la mejor sensación que había vivido nunca.

Seguí moviéndome mientras sentía como una burbuja de calor se aglomeraba en mi bajo estomago a punto de explotar. Con cada embestida me sentía más lejos de la tierra, como si volase junto a Alice. Notaba que estaba a punto de llegar a la cumbre pero me aguanté para que ella llegase antes. Aunque su cara no ayudaba nada dado que demostraba el placer que estaba sintiendo y con ello me daba más a mi.

Me concentré en proporcionarle más placer aun a ella por lo que le empecé a mordisquear los senos. Funcionó y poco más tarde sentí como se estremecía y se dejaba ir echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Yo me fui un par de estocadas más tarde, dejando de hacer fuerza para no llegar al orgasmo.

Nos quedamos así, yo tumbado encima de ella, un rato recuperando el aliento. Estábamos los dos completamente sudados por lo que cogí una sábana y nos cubrí con ella para no enfriarnos. La besé suavemente en los labios.

—Ha sido maravilloso —susurró.

—Lo sé —asentí—. Te amo, Alice. Más que a nada en el mundo.

—Yo también te amo, Jasper.

—Ahora vamos a dormir —orden—; estamos cansados y ya es tarde.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo? —me preguntó y supe, al mirarla, que no habría persona en el mundo que me separase de ella en ese instante.

—Claro que sí —me acomodé a su lado y la abracé protectoramente—. Ahora duerme, amor.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Era martes y me despedí para irme a la cama pronto; la idea era levantarme temprano para ir a correr un rato por lo que debía dormir. Me despedí de mis hermanos y padres en la cocina, y me subí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Estaba dando la quinta vuelta en el colchón cuando mi móvil sonó. Fruncí el ceño preguntándome quien seria a esas horas; eran las 11 pero para llamar era tarde, y no sé porque no me sorprendí cuando vi que era Sunshine.

—Dime, Shinny —dije nada mas descolgar.

—¡Bells! —gritó mi amiga al otro lado de la línea—, ¿estabas dormida?

—En proceso de —aclaré—. Mañana pensaba madrugar.

—Mmm...… dudo que lo vayas a hacer —susurró enigmática.

—¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa? —inquirí, confusa.

—Adivina —canturreó.

—Estoy medio sopa, Shinny —gruñí—: dime.

—¡El dueño de el Draga ha conseguido que Latzen toque en el bar! —chillo, excitada.

Me senté de golpe en la cama con la noticia. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Hacia años que no escuchaba tocar a Latzen! ¡Y era el grupo que cantaba una de mis canciones favoritas!

—¡No me jodas! —exclamé exaltada pero sin llegar a chillar para no despertar a nadie—. Pero, ¿justo hoy?

—Concierto único, Bells —comunicó.

Me mordí el labio inferior, indecisa. Si salía hoy al concierto llegaría tarde a casa y probablemente estaría agotada al día siguiente aún si no tenia resaca, y entonces podía olvidarme de madrugar y sobretodo de correr. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando.

—No sé, Shinny, ni siquiera he avisado y son las… —miré el reloj de mi mesilla—, las 11:23 y ya estarán todos dormidos. Encima no me dejarían salir un martes así por así. Esme es tolerante hasta cierto punto.

—¡Venga, Bells! —animó ella—, ¡es Latzen! ¡Tu canción favorita! Estamos de vacaciones y no tendría porqué enterarse nadie. ¡Ni que nunca te hubieras escapado!

—Sí, pero… —dudé.

—Eztarriko korapil sendo hau, nahi nuke askatzea, kantu hau bukatzean… —empezó a cantarme—. Ezagutu zenuen sumendia, etengabe su jauzian, itzaltzen…

—¡Vale!, ¡vale! Iré —acepté derrotada mientras escuchaba como daba palmaditas contenta al otro lado de la línea—. Pero no puedo llevar coche, se oiría. ¿Me recoges en el cruce dentro de… 20 minutos?

—¡Hecho! —aceptó—. ¡Hasta dentro de 20 minutos!

—Adiós, Shinny —se escuchó como se terminaba la comunicación.

Me dejé caer en la cama suspirando. ¡Que débil era! No era capaz de decir que no a aquello.

Me levanté de golpe. ¡No era hora de lamentarse! ¡Latzen me esperaba! Y sólo iba a tocar una única vez. Diciéndome eso fui a mi armario para decidirme al final por unos pantalones de cuero junto con una camiseta gótica, ambos negros, con encaje por toda la parte delantera. Unas botas dark góticas negras terminaron mi conjunto. Cuando sólo quedaban cinco minutos, cogí mi chupa y me encaminé sin hacer ruido a la puerta principal. Tuve suerte; no había nadie despierto y pude salir sin ser vista. Corrí hasta donde Sunshine me esperaba y condujo hasta el draga para ver a uno de los grupos que más me gustaban.

Unas horas más tarde, mi amiga me dejaba en el mismo cruce, no podía acercarme más a la casa porque sino se oiría el sonido del motor, y se iba junto con otras conocidas a las que iba a llevar a clase. Me despedí con la mano y luego me encamine a casa.

Iba haciendo medio eses por el camino. Sí, lo admito, iba algo borracha. ¡Pero juro que esa vez no había sido aposta! En el mini concierto había bailando y saltado mucho al ritmo de la música, y claramente iba bebiendo para recuperar el agua perdida por el sudor. Lo que pasaba era que yo necesitaba mucho líquido y como el cacique cola me entraba como el agua no me enteraba de que había bebido demasiado.

Tenía el pequeño problema de que me subía todo una hora más tarde por lo que podía estar hasta casi las dos sobria y a las dos y 5 estar como una cuba. Eso sí, sabía cuando parar una vez empezado el proceso de subida de alcohol a la cabeza, o mejor dicho nunca me solía pasar porque tenia mucho aguante.

Cuando visualicé la casa, cosa que era bastante cerca dado que de lejos no veía del ciego que llevaba, me dispuse a sacar las llaves para darme cuenta de que con las prisas me las había dejado en casa.

¡Imbécil!, me reproché a mí misma.

Llegué a la puerta sin saber qué hacer y volví a llegar a la conclusión de que debía escalar a una ventana. Busqué, y como la última vez, la única abierta era la de Edward. Sonreí pícaramente; esa vez no me importaba en absoluto entrar por esa ventana y tener otro _percance_ como aquella vez.

Así que me propuse escalar el árbol con el que llegaría a su ventana. Esa vez me costó más aun subirlo, y es que las botas tenían más tacón y se enganchaban a la corteza. Cuando llegué, me metí rápidamente dentro. Todo estaba en penumbras y sólo la luz de la luna, que encima estaba medio tapada por las nubes, alumbraba la habitación. Vi el bulto de Edward en la cama y sonreí. Fui hasta allí; estaba de espaldas a mí, tapado hasta la cabeza. De todos modos sólo se veía la silueta.

—Edward —llamé susurrando zarandeándolo un poco—. Edward.

No contestó, sólo vi como se daba la vuelta, me cogía y me tiraba a la cama para luego ponerse encima de mí y comenzar a besarme.

Me dejé llevar.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Estaba dormido cuando empecé a oír ruidos extraños a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño sin abrir los ojos; estaba seguro de que era pasada la media noche con creces. El ruido no cesaba y podía oír como sonidos de besos. ¿Sueño tan reales tenía Tyler como para que sonase de esa forma?

Tyler había venido a la tarde a hacer un trabajo que teníamos juntos y al haberse hecho tarde mis padres le habían dicho que se quedase a dormir conmigo para que no tuviera que hacer el viaje hasta casa. Yo, como buen anfitrión, le había cedido mi cama quedando yo para dormir en la improvisada cama con un colchón que teníamos en el armario.

El ruidito extraño seguía así que me decidí a levantarme encender la luz para ver que era lo que Tyler estaba haciendo. Me quedé helado. El chico estaba en mi propia cama, encima de Bella, besándola con pasión.

Cuando la estancia se iluminó, ella parpadeó confusa y miró al chico que estaba encima de ella. Frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres Edward —murmuró con voz gangosa.

Pareció tardar varios segundos en asimilarlo, segundos en los que yo me mantuve quieto mirando la escena, y entonces empujó a Tyler casi sin fuerza.

—Tú no eres Edward —repitió.

El aludido abrió por fin los ojos, debo decir que los había mantenido cerrados incluso con luz, y parpadeó confuso como Bella había hecho segundos antes. Entonces enfocó su vista a la chica que tenia debajo y abrió los ojos con terror dibujado en ellos.

—¡Bella! —se alejó de ella como si ella tuviese alguna enfermedad contagiosa y cayó al suelo.

Yo me mantuve inmóvil y de repente ambos me miraron a la vez. A Tyler se le fue el color de la cara mientras que Bella se puso de un rojo exquisito.

—¡Oh, por dios, que vergüenza! —exclamó Bella.

—Edward, no es lo que parece —empezó el chico.

Comencé a atar cabos y llegué a la conclusión de que todo había sido un malentendido. Bella no sabia que Tyler dormía en mi cama por lo que debía de haber ido adonde mí y besarlo sin saber que era otro. Tyler estaba dormido cuando pasó y estaría soñando cosas… dejémoslo en raras, con Sunshine.

Bella siguió murmurando la vergüenza que le daba lo ocurrido y el otro que no era lo que pensaba. Entonces ella se levantó e hizo amago de irse con la suerte de que se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. Se giró gimiendo hasta quedar de cara al techo pero siguió murmurando lo mismo. Entonces pude apreciar claramente que llevaba una cocida considerable encima.

Con dificultad, se consiguió levantar y salir de la habitación para irse a la suya aunque escuché un sonido sordo que me hizo pensar que Bella se había pegado contra algo. Yo seguía inmóvil sin saber si reír o llorar mientras Tyler seguía gimoteando.

—Edward, en serio —decía—, lo siento. No sabía que era ella. En realidad estaba dormido. No sabía que estaba besándola. Estaba soñando con Sunshine.

—Tranquilo, Tyler —dije por fín—, lo he entendido. Ella estaba borracha y tú soñabas, ¡joder! ¿Qué clase de sueños estabas teniendo con tu novia?

Recuperó el color que había perdido y ganó un par de tonos más de escarlata con el comentario.

—No se lo digas —pidió avergonzado.

—Tranquilo, soy una tumba —aseguré—. Voy a ver que tal está Bella. Creo que acaba de colarse por la ventana y ha venido borracha.

—Estoy de acuerdo —volvió a meterse a la cama y se tapó—. Cierra la luz por ahora, por favor, y si eso cuando vuelvas la enciendes.

—Bien, buenas noches.

Fui a la habitación de Bella y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama con la cara contra la almohada. Me senté a su lado con la espalda recostada en el cabecero y me miró.

—Que vergüenza —repitió y yo reí.

—Tranquila, ya se ha aclarado todo —expliqué—. ¿De donde vienes?

—Sunshine me llamó; Latzen tocaba en el draga —dijo con ojitos brillantes que no supe si era por el alcohol o la emoción.

—¿Ha tocado Latzen y no me has avisado? —pregunté envidioso.

—Fue repentino —se excusó.

—Podías haberme avisado —refunfuñé.

—Lo siento —se colocó encima de mis piernas a horcajadas y me miró juguetona—, ¿quieres que te lo recompense?

—Bella, amor, estás borracha —dije sin dejarme llevar por mi necesidad de tocarla—, ¿cuánto has bebido?

—¡Ba! —dijo restándole importancia—. Un cubata…

—¿Sólo uno? —levanté una ceja escéptico para dejarle claro que no le creía.

—Bueno, quien dice uno dice tres —añadió—, y quien dice tres dice cinco…

—¿Te has tomado cinco cubatas? —pregunté atónito.

—En realidad perdí la cuenta en el tercero —respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa.

—¡Bella!

—¡No ha sido mi culpa! —se quejó—. El concierto daba sed…

—Será mejor que te metas a la cama —comenté.

—Vale, espera que quiero que me des un beso de buenas noches —se levantó y anduvo hasta el pequeño sofá individual que había en una esquina de la estancia.

Buscó entre las ropas que tenía ahí y sacó un par de prendas. Pensé que se iría al baño pero el alcohol le debió de afectar ya que se empezó a quitar la ropa ahí mismo. Tragué saliva en exceso cuando vi que se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba y se disponía a desabrochar su sujetador. Suerte que estaba de espaldas a mí. Claro que cuando se soltó los botones del pantalón me di cuenta de que ahí no habría tela que la cubriese.

Está borracha, me dije a mí mismo para convencerme de no abalanzarme sobre ella mientras desviaba mi mirada a la ventana.

—Bueno, y, ¿qué tal el concierto? —pregunté para distraerme.

—Genial —contestó alegremente—, han tocado todas las que yo quería. Sunshine y yo casi nos ponemos a llorar cuando ha empezado a sonar Laztana.

—Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien —murmuré.

—Ya está —volteé a mirarla.

Se me secó la boca. Si antes estaba sexy ahora no estaba menos. Llevaba sólo unos minúsculos shorts negros que dejaban sus piernas por completo al aire y una camiseta de _Helloween_ que estaba recortada, se veía claramente, y sólo le tapaba hasta justo debajo del pecho. Abrí los ojos como platos involuntariamente.

—¿Ese es tu pijama? —pregunté con voz levemente ronca.

—Sí —contestó—. ¿Qué el pasa? ¿Tiene algo malo?

Que me está poniendo a mil, respondí internamente.

—No, nada.

—Bien —sonrió y se acercó a la cama.

Se puso a los pies de la misma y gateó hasta mí con la mirada clavada en mis ojos. Tuve que agarrar las sábanas para no lanzarme encima de ella. Mi autocontrol estaba siendo puesto a prueba esa noche. Cuando llegó a mi regazo se volvió a sentar ahí.

—Bella, es tarde y tienes que dormir para que mañana no tengas una resaca de aupa —dije rezando para que se quitase.

—Joe, Edward, eres un aburrido —se quejó rodeando mi cuello—. Podemos hacer cosas más divertidas…

Acercó su cara hasta quedar a milímetros de la mía y su aliento me dio de golpe en la cara.

Dios, dame fuerzas, recé.

—No es el mejor momento, amor —susurré suavemente soltando sus manos de mi cuello—; estás borracha y encima cualquiera podría entrar.

Ella bufó pero al final desistió y se dejó caer a mi lado tumbada. La arropé y le besé la frente.

—¿Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo? —preguntó—. Sólo dormir.

—Está Tyler en mi cama…

—Por eso mismo —razonó—; no quiero que duermas en el suelo teniendo yo cama de sobra. Además, ¿por qué esta Tyler aquí?

—Se le hizo tarde con nuestro trabajo —contesté.

—Entonces no le importará que duermas aquí —tiró de mi brazo—. ¡Vamos!

—Está bien —acepté metiéndome bajo las sabanas—, pero te duermes.

Hizo un sonido afirmativo y se acurrucó en mi pecho descubierto. La rodeé con mis brazos y le besé la frente para luego dejarme llevar al reino de los sueños.


	40. no será por falta de ganas

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 39. No será por falta de ganas**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Un repetitivo y molesto sonido me sacó de mis felices sueños. Gimiendo, me di la vuelta en la cama y miré al reloj; las 9:00. Gemí más fuerte, ¿por qué coño me sonaba el despertador a esa hora? La respuesta vino a mí al momento de formularse en mi cabeza; yo iba a ir a correr y tenía que madrugar. Enterré la cabeza en la almohada mientras seguía oyendo el pitido.

—¡Apaga ese maldito pitido! —murmuró alguien a mi lado.

Levanté la cabeza de la almohada y miré hacia donde provenía la voz.

—¿Edward? —pregunté confusa cuando lo reconocí—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¡Oh, joder! —masculló quitando la almohada de su cara.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó dispuesto a apagar él mismo el despertador, que estaba en la mesilla de mi lado de la cama. Para llegar hasta él, tuvo que apoyarse en uno de sus musculosos brazos y alargar el otro para darle al botón de forma que quedaba encima de mí durante el trayecto. Su olor y la cercanía de su cuerpo hicieron que me quedase medio grogui.

—¿Por qué has puesto tan temprano el despertador? —preguntó cuando volvió a tumbarse.

—Pues… —meneé la cabeza para despejarla—, se supone que iba a ir a correr.

—¡Uf! —bufó—, me perdonarás que no te acompañe.

—No voy a ir.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó confuso frunciendo el ceño.

—Me duele la cabeza —respondí.

—A eso se le llama resaca, amor —dijo divertido mientras reía.

—Hablando de resacas —titubeé—, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

—¿No te acuerdas? —negué con la cabeza—. Sí que estabas borracha ayer…

—No te he dicho que me afirmes lo obvio —murmuré enfurruñada cruzándome de brazos.

—No te enfades, cariño —se movió por la cama y me abrazó por la cintura para luego darme un leve beso en el cuello.

—Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta —gruñí sin caer en sus juegos de caricias—; ¿por qué estás aquí? No te ofendas, Edward, me encanta la idea de que hayamos tenido sexo, pero es que no recuerdo nada de nada.

Rió.

—Ayer me pediste que me quedara a dormir contigo —y acto seguido se dedicó a contarme todo el suceso de la noche anterior.

Para cuando acabó de relatar lo sucedido, yo estaba con mi cara enterrada en su pecho sintiéndome roja como un tomate y con él abrazándome fuerte mientras sentía como se convulsionaba de la risa recordándolo todo.

—¡Que vergüenza! —murmuré contra su piel por enésima vez.

—Tranquila, Bella, ya lo solucioné todo con Tyler —me dijo —, y no creo que Sunshine se enfade.

—No pretenderás contarle nada a Shinny, ¿verdad? —pregunté alarmada.

—Yo no —negó—, aunque imagino que o su novio o tú se lo diréis.

—Que marronazo… —murmuré.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Sunshine es tu amiga y entenderá el descuido.

—Sí, imagino que sí, pero es que ella es muy _posesiva_ con su novio —pronuncié sin encontrar una palabra que la calificase mejor—. Pero es porque lo quiere. Y Tyler la quiere mucho. Sus celos son de lo más adorables.

—¡Oh, claro! Cuando los celos son de otro son adorables, ¿no? —dijo picado—. Pero cuando son míos son infundados.

—Venga, Edward, no te piques —descrucé mis brazos y me giré abrazándolo por el cuello—. Eres muy mono cuando te pones celoso pero lo tuyo es en exceso.

—¿Sunshine no es como yo? —preguntó dudoso, medio convencido.

—Shinny le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquier chica que intentase ligar con Tyler —respondí tan normal.

—¿Y te atreves a decir que los míos son en exceso? —dijo atónito.

—Yo no soy Tyler así que no quiero una Sunshine de novio —aclaré—. Y ahora, ¿piensas darme un beso de buenos días y tengo que ponerte el morro delante mucho tiempo más?

Se puso un dedo en el mentón como que se lo iba a pensar mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Puede que un poco más de tiempo te dé un escarmiento —murmuró por fin.

—¿A, sí? ¿Estás seguro de eso? —asintió—. Entonces me voy a tu habitación. Puede que Tyler siga soñando con Sunshine y me bese.

No me dejó levantarme más de 10 centímetros antes de agarrarme fuertemente y tumbarme en la cama debajo de él. El beso que me dio, ¡buf! Era el mejor que me había dado desde hacia mucho. Quizás era porque hacia mucho que no teníamos tiempo para estar a solas o simplemente fuese la mención de que otro chico me besase, pero esa vez se lució de verdad. Cuando nos separamos yo estaba sin aliento.

—No vas a salir de esta cama por ahora —me aferró más fuerte de la cintura—, y menos para irte a besar con otra persona que no sea yo.

Yo seguía intentando recuperar el aire perdido cuando volvió a besarme con la misma intensidad que la vez anterior. Mis dedos fueron a enroscarse en su pelo cobrizo mientras me apretaba más contra él. Si boca sabía increíble incluso cuando recién despierto tendría que saber a rayos; era hipnotizante.

Abrumada por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir, le hice girar sobre sí mismo para quedar yo encima. El resultado fue que me mareé por la resaca y si no hubiera estado agarrándome por la cintura hubiera caído al suelo. Cerré los ojos intentando que las vueltas que daba mi cabeza cesasen.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

Abrí los ojos y miré hacia abajo, topándome con las orbes esmeralda que tanto me encantaban con una expresión de preocupación pintada en la cara. Subió una mano y acunó mi cara dulcemente. Tuve que sonreír por ese gesto.

—Tranquilo, sólo ha sido un mareo —seguido, incliné mi cuerpo de forma que quedase muy junto al de mi novio y los labios rozando con los suyos—. ¿Por donde íbamos?

Esa vez fui yo la que lo besé, pegando mi cuerpo todo lo posible al de él. Mis manos se enredaron más aún en su cabello cobrizo atrayéndolo a mí para profundizar todo lo posible el beso. Mi cuerpo se empezó a calentar, preparado para dar un paso adelante con aquel roce.

Cuando sentí que me quedaba sin aire abandoné su boca para centrarme en su cuello. Y fue en ese mismo momento, en el cual yo estaba degustando esa deliciosa piel sensitiva de su cuerpo, cuando Edward volvió en sí y sujetándome por los hombros me separó de él. Lo miré confusa.

—Estás resacosa, amor —me dijo como explicación a mi muda pregunta.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos; ¿enserio me estaba diciendo que no quería hacer nada porque estuviera resacosa? Ayer porque estaba borracha, hoy por la resaca, a ver si Rosalie iba a tener razón y tenia un hermano gay. ¡Vamos! Yo le hacia cambiarse de acera en cero coma.

—Sólo es un leve mareo —mentí.

—Es una resaca con todas las letras —rebatió.

—Bueno, una amiga me dijo una vez que para quitar las resacas el sexo ayuda mucho —ronroneé intentando sonar sensual—. ¿Qué te parece si me la quitas enterita?

—Bella, no seas cabezota… —murmuró.

—Venga, Edward —animé mientras volvía a enroscar mis brazos en su cuello.

—Bella… —susurró al tiempo que su agarre se debilitaba y yo me iba viendo ganadora.

—Edward —devolví con mis labios a pocos milímetros de los suyos.

Vi como cerraba los ojos y cogía aire como si le faltara. Podía sentir como se resistía pero al mismo tiempo quería dejarse llevar. Decidí ayudarle así que desvié mis labios a su cuello y le di un lametón; luego mordisqueé el lóbulo de su oreja. Se estremeció y yo sonreí, muy pagada a mí misma.

—Bella… —su voz sonó estrangulada en un claro aviso de que no podría resistirse mucho más.

Saqué la cabeza de su cuello y lo miré a los ojos; los tenía algo vidriosos cuando los abrió y me miraba con la suplica pintada en la cara. Yo le sonreí mientras me mordía el labio inferior para ponerle nervioso. Fue moviendo sus manos de mis hombros a mi cintura al mismo ritmo que yo acercaba mi cara a la suya; la dejé a la distancia adecuada para que mis labios rozasen los suyos sólo de pasada, sin llegar a unirse.

—Te quiero aquí y ahora, Edward —ronroneé mientras mi aliento chocaba con su boca.

—Bella… —su voz era una súplica; estaba por ceder.

—Ahora.

Bajé una de las manos que tenia en su cuello rozando suavemente todo su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón de pijama. Edward se arqueó levemente y echó la cabeza completamente hacia atrás contra la almohada cuando empecé a mover la manos acariciando todo lo largo de su entrepierna.

—Bella —gimió.

—¿Cuánto más vas a seguir resistiéndote? —pregunté con voz algo ronca.

—¡Joder! —me cogió por los hombros y me besó con fuerza.

Sonreí interiormente, contenta por mi victoria, mientras me unía fuertemente otra vez a su cuerpo. El beso se volvió completamente apasionado y mi calor corporal volvió a subir. Cuando nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos.

—Eres mi perdición, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —me dijo con la voz muy ronca—. Vas a hacer que pierda la cordura.

—En este momento prefiero que pierdas algo de ropa —contesté para luego atacar su boca.

Rodamos por la cama sin separarnos ni un ápice mientras nuestras lenguas seguían danzando juntas en nuestras bocas. Dimos vueltas hasta que quedé yo debajo de él. Empezó a lamer mi garganta mientras de ella sólo salían gemidos. Su mano descendió más al sur de mi cuerpo y yo me calenté con antelación. Estaba esperando al ansiado contacto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Giramos la cabeza de golpe para ver a Alice en el umbral. Con sus gráciles pasitos de bailarina anduvo hasta la cama y luego se sentó en ella. Se nos quedó mirando por unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

—¡Oh, venga, Edward! —exclamó ella al final—. ¡No puedo hablar con mi hermana si estás encima de ella!

Mi novio gruñó pero obedeció. Aún así, se colocó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura reposando mi espalda en su fornido pecho. Estuve a punto de pegarle por hacerle caso a la enana tan rápido sin quejarse apenas.

—¿Qué quieres, Alice? —pregunté molesta por la interrupción—; estamos algo ocupados.

—Sí, ya veo —rió rodando los ojos—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Muy bien —acepté—; vuelve dentro de dos horas.

Me fui a dar la vuelta para seguir con mi cometido pero me paró antes de darme tiempo a girarme.

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dictó.

Estuve a punto de gritarla. ¡Llevaba dos meses sin sexo! Y me había costado mucho conseguir estar con Edward a solas. ¡Y ese día también el convencerlo había sido difícil!

—Alice —dije en un gruñido.

—Venga, nada, ya tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer eso —le quitó importancia muy tranquila.

Vale, ahora quería llorar. ¡Nunca teníamos tiempo a solas! La privacidad en esa casa era casi inexistente y que mi hermana estuviera ahí mismo en ese momento lo corroboraba. Estaba sopesando las posibilidades de saltar encima de la duende cuando Edward abandonó con una de sus manos mi cintura, que apropósito estaba desnuda gracias a mi corta camiseta que no sabia como no había pensado en utilizar a mi favor, y fue bajando hasta encontrarse con mi short el cual empezó a acariciar por encima delicadamente. Jadeé y Alice me miró con la ceja alzada.

—Alie, en serio —dije con voz de un intento de dulce para convencerla—, hablamos dentro de unas horas.

—Porfa, Bells —puso su carita de chantaje emocional y yo tuve que cerrar los ojos fuertemente cuando Edward apretó un poco más fuerte mi entrepierna—; es importante.

Vi su cara y de verdad debía de importarle mucho dado que tenia ojitos brillantes y me miraba con más pena de la que me solía mirar cuando quería llevarme de compras y me ponía sus caritas para convencerme.

—¿De verdad es tan importante? —pregunté rezando para que me dijese que no y que luego volvía.

—Sí, mucho —contestó sincera.

—Está bien… —me rendí.

Pero Edward al parecer no estaba del todo derrotado y quiso convencerme de que la mejor opción era quedarme en esa cama. Subió la mano hasta mi ombligo y cuando yo pensaba que iba a dejarme ir sin rechistar, la metió dentro de mi pantalón, deslizándola por debajo del tanga que llevaba, y llegó a mi sexo. Jadeé abruptamente y me quedé sin respiración.

—Bells —me llamó Alice—, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí —me apresuré a asentir.

—Estás temblando.

Edward decidió que era el mejor momento para profundizar sus caricias. Tuve que llevarme la mano a la boca para tapar el gemido que trepó por mi garganta cuando los dedos de mi novio separaron los pliegues de mi sexo para seguir _convenciéndome_.

—¿Bella? —tanteó Alice.

—Alie, definitivamente tienes que volver en unas horas —comenté con voz más que ronca.

—¡Edward! —regañó ella—,¡saca tu mano del pantalón de mi hermanita o llamo a Emmett!

Él sacó su mano de mi pantalón, he de admitir que me costó mucho no quejarme, y se levantó de la cama.

—¡Eres insufrible, Alice! —bramó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Vete con Jasper que también está solo, picón —le dijo la duende.

—Insufrible… ¡Insoportable! —iba gritando mi novio.

—Esto, ¡Edward! —el aludido se giró hacia Alice que era quien lo había llamado—. Date una ducha fría.

Ambos, Edward y yo, seguimos la dirección a la que iba la mirada de Alice hasta posarse en el paquete de él. Me llevé la mano para taparme la boca por la terrible erección que tenia mi novio; él en cambio se la llevó a la entrepierna en un intento, en vano, de taparse. Se escuchó la risa tintineante de Alice.

—¡Eres extremadamente odiosa, cucaracha! —bramó Edward.

—¡No es mi culpa que seas tan notorio! —le respondió ella entre risas.

El aludido le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano para luego salir dando un portazo. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba mordiéndome el labio inferior, relamiéndome por lo que podía haber tenido si mi hermana no hubiera venido.

—Aterriza, Bells —me dijo Alice pasando una mano por delante de mi cara al ver que no despegaba la vista de la puerta, por donde instantes antes mi novio había desaparecido.

—¿Qué?

—Que dejes de soñar con Edward por un momento —me dijo.

Yo solté un suspiro largo y me dejé caer en la cama tapándome la cara con la almohada.

—Eres la ostia, Alice. ¿Puedes hacerte a la idea de lo que me ha costado conseguir que cediese? ¡Tenia la absurda idea de que necesitaba descansar porque estaba resacosa! —gruñí—. Mas te vale que lo que me tienes que decir sea importante porque, ¡joder! Llevo dos meses sin sexo, Ali, y…

—Yo llevaba 18 años y no me ha pasado nada —me cortó.

—Pero es distinto porque —de repente me callé; ¿había oído bien? Quité la almohada de mi cara—. ¿Cómo que… llevaba? ¿En pasado?

La cara de Alice se volvió roja como habitualmente me pasaba a mí.

—Pues… —balbuceó—, ayer a la noche… Jasper y yo…

Solté un gritito y me llevé las manos a la boca por unos segundos.

—¡Es genial! —grité—. ¡Tengo que avisar a Rosalie!

Me senté de golpe ocasionando que el mareo regresase. Sujeté mi cabeza con la absurda idea de que iba a salirme volando antes de dejarme caer otra vez tumbada en el colchón.

—¿Bella?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Será mejor que seas tú la que vaya a avisarla —comenté con voz débil mientras creía que el dolor iba a ahogarme—. Yo te espero aquí… tumbada.

Oí la risita de Alice antes de que saliese de la habitación en busca de nuestra hermana para tener una charla de chicas.

P. O. V. Edward

Entré en la habitación de Jasper dando un portazo sin siquiera llamar. Estaba tumbado en la cama y levantó la mirada al oírme; yo me senté en el pequeño sillón que tenía en una esquina bufando. Levantó un ceja, confuso.

—Alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo… —comento.

—¡Tienes una novia insoportable! —rugí—, ¡una metomentodo que aparece cuando menos se la necesita! ¡En este momento me encantaría retorcerle el pescuezo pero seguro que Bella se enfadaría si lo hiciese!

—¡Oye! ¡Para el carro! —ordenó—. ¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho para que estés así?

Lo fulminé con la mirada como si la culpa fuese de él.

—Estaba en la cama —me miró como si no viese nada grave en que me molestase en la cama—. En la de Bella. _Con_ Bella.

—¡Oh! —exclamó cuando comprendió.

—Sí, ¡oh! —afirmé enfadado—. ¿Qué coño será tan importante?

—Creo que puedo hacerme una ligera idea de lo que quería comentarle a Bella —comentó.

—¿Ah, sí? —centré mi atención en él—, ¿y que era eso tan importante?

Enfaticé la palabra "tan" para darle a entender que mas le valía que fuese muy, muy importante porque estaba muy mosqueado, y como fuese una chorrada del tipo que tenía que ir de compras y Bella debía acompañarla iba a ir en ese mismo instante a la habitación, y sacar a rastras a la duende de allí para llevarla al jardín y matarla ahí para no manchar el suelo de la casa.

—Pues, verás… —¿Jasper tartamudeando? Eso sí que era nuevo—, la cuestión es que… yo… Alice…

Antes de darle a tiempo a decir nada mas la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Emmett por ella. Jasper tembló; como si tuviese miedo a que el grandullón le hiciera algo. Me di cuenta en ese mismo momento de que estaba sentado en la cama al lado de Jasper. El recién llegado anduvo hasta sentarse a mi lado.

—Acaba de venir una pequeña duende y se ha llevado a mi novia —nos dijo; no parecía enfadado—, ha dicho algo de que tenían una charla de chicas y me he mandado aquí. Así que he decidido que si ellas tienen charla de chicas, nosotros vamos a tenerla de chicos. ¿Alguna idea de que era eso tan importante que tenían que comentar en esa reunión?

—Jasper estaba a punto de contarlo —comenté mientras ambos centrábamos la atención en el rubio, quien se notaba muy nervioso.

—Pues… veréis… —volvió a empezar a tartamudear.

—Esa parte ya la has dicho —apremié con ganas de que me diese una sola razón para volver con Bella sin importarme la presencia de Rosalie o Alice.

—¡No es fácil decirlo! —se quejó.

—Venga, Jasper —animó Emmett—, no vamos a comerte. Las prefiero rubias y con pecho.

—Ayer Alice y yo hicimos el amor —soltó de golpe.

Tanto Emmett como yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta mirándole; ninguno se esperaba esa explicación. Él en cambio sólo miraba a Emmett con cara de temer que le saltase encima, ignorándome como si fuese un obstáculo que ya hubiera derrotado y no supusiese ningún problema.

—¿Has desvirgado a mi hermana? —preguntó atónito Emmett.

—¡Oh, vamos, Emmett! —exclamé yo para quitarle importancia—, ¡ni que tú te hubieras limitado a jugar al parchís con Rosalie!

—¡Yo no he desvirgado a Rosalie! —dijo en su defensa—, hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser virgen.

—¡Omite esos detalles! —pidió Jasper—, ¡sigue siendo mi hermana!

Emmett se volvió a mirarle y el aludido tembló de nuevo.

—Felicidades —dijo al final.

Jasper miró boquiabierto a Emmett y yo sólo me quedé algo chocado.

—¿Me has felicitado? —cuestionó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Sí. ¿Prefieres que te zurre? —el rubio negó rápidamente—. Sé que eres un buen hombre y Alice no podía haber empezado con alguien mejor.

Me asombró eso de Emmett. Quiero decir, sabía que quería mucho a sus hermanas y las defendía con su vida, y sabía que siempre intentaba espantar a sus novios, la conversación que escuché a Alice y Emmett el primer día le vino a la cabeza, así que no imaginaba diciéndole a nadie "¡Felicidades!, ¡has desvirgado a la única hermana virgen que me quedaba!". Vale, me había pasado, pero ya me entendéis.

—Es que es raro —trató de explicar Jasper.

—Estoy de acuerdo —me metí—; pensaba que le ibas a amenazar o partir las piernas como comentaste a Alice que hacías con los chicos que jodÍan a tus hermanas.

—¿acaso te partí las piernas a ti? —preguntó con sorna.

—vale, no había caído en eso —contesté.

—Simplemente, no seáis muy cantosos —dijo—; no quiero veros morreándoos con mis hermanas ni de coña. Que me caigáis bien no quita eso ni que si las jodéis os vaya a partir las piernas.

—Ni que tú fueses discreto con Rosalie —murmuré.

—¿Me vais a partir las piernas por ello? —preguntó burlón.

—Si lo hiciésemos, Rosalie se encargaría de enterrar nuestros cuerpos en el bosque —comentó Jasper a lo que los tres reímos.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde decidimos bajar a desayunar a la cocina. Allí encontré una nota de Esme y Carlisle que decían que había decidió salir a dar una vuelta a Seattle y de paso se quedarían hasta la noche.

—Papá y mamá vuelven de noche —comenté señalando la nota.

—Genial —exclamó alegremente Emmett—; podremos zampar lo que queramos.

—Ni que no lo hicieras cuando están —acusó Jasper.

Emmett le sacó la lengua en un arrebato de infantilismo típico de él. Yo los ignoré mientras me preparaba unos huevos revueltos. Estaba acabando de servírmelos cuando alguien me rodeó la cintura y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

—Eso huele bien, ¿me preparas unos? —el aliento de Bella al chocar con mi oído me hizo estremecer.

—Claro.

—¡Gracias! —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a la mesa.

—Así que mamá y papá no vuelven hasta la noche… —escuché murmurar a Rosalie—, ¿te apetece hacer algo, osito?

Oí un gruñido proveniente de algún lugar de la cocina, que supuse que era Emmett, y luego una risita femenina que iba alejándose con unos murmullos masculinos.

—Estos dos no cambiarán —comentó Alice.

Puse los huevos en dos platos y quité la sartén del fuego. Luego los cogí y me dirigí a la mesa. Bella acababa de poner los platos con mantequilla y tostadas encima de ella, y luego se sentó. Fruncí el ceño; aún seguía con su mini pijama puesto. Le puse el plato delante y me dio las gracias, sonriente.

—Veo que no te has puesto algo encima —comenté.

—Veo que tú sí —respondió señalando la camiseta que me había puesto por encima—. Personalmente te prefiero sin ella.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Edward rodó los ojos cuando se sentó a mi lado por mi contestación. Pero, ¿qué quería? Era verdad. Aunque para ser sinceros le prefería sin nada de ropa.

Estaba segura de que lo que a él le pasaba es que estaba entre que no quería que nadie me viese con tan poca ropa (Exagerado, ¡era sólo un pijama!) y que le gustaba demasiado como iba vestida.

—No te enfades, amor —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla—, si sabes que en realidad te gusta.

—No he dicho que no —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—; era porque igual a los demás les importaba.

Me giré hacia Jasper y le guiñé un ojo. Él me entendió y le dijo algo rápido a Alice en el oído para después aclararse la garganta.

—A mí no me importa en absoluto —comentó—, de hecho, alegra las mañanas.

Edward casi escupió el zumo que estaba bebiendo; la mesa y sus huevos revueltos no quedaron tan bien parados. Miró a su hermano como si estuviera loco y luego a Alice. Ninguno de los tres pudimos aguantar más y acabamos riendo. Mi novio nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

—¿Qué tiene de gracioso ese comentario? —preguntó y luego se dirigió a Alice—. ¿No te importa que diga eso?

—No cuando me ha avisado de la broma que va a hacer —explicó riendo.

Entrecerró los ojos y luego me miró a mí. Intenté poner cara inocente pero la risa me pudo.

—Lo siento, amor —me disculpé sin pizca de remordimiento cuando conseguí dejar de reír—, me la has dejado a huevo.

—Así que a huevo… —asentí—. Veremos que ganas te quedan de hacerme bromas cuando te machaque a cosquillas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! —advertí—, ¡tengo demasiadas cosquillas!

—No deberías haberle dicho eso —comentó Jasper sorbiendo su café.

De repente me sentí elevada de la silla y segundos después estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward. No me dio tiempo siquiera a preguntar que pasaba cuando puso sus manos en mis costillas y empezó a hacerme cosquillas.

—¡No! ¡Edward, no! —rogaba entre risas—, ¡por favor! ¡Para, Edward, para!

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —negó.

—¡Por favor, Edward! —suplicaba llorando de la risa—, ¡prometo no volver a hacerte bromas!

Instantes después su boca presionaba con fuerza la mía y yo le correspondía gustosa, enredando mis dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo a mí queriendo fusionarnos en uno solo. Fue un beso apasionado, que demostraba todo lo que nos necesitábamos en ese momento, y cuando nos quedamos sin aire, Edward deslizó sus labios por mi mandíbula hasta mi garganta para empezar a mordisquearla mientras yo soltaba leves gemidos sin que ninguno de los dos nos diésemos cuenta de que en la cocina seguían Jasper y Alice. Nos acordamos de ellos cuando Jasper habló.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó divertido—, ¡estos dos necesitan una habitación urgente!

—Bells, se te van a enfriar los huevos —comentó mi hermana—, y ya sabes que los odias fríos.

Fue ese comentario el que me hizo separarme de Edward. Era verdad, odiaba con todas mis ganas los huevos fríos.

—Tienes razón —asentí—, será mejor que me los coma rápido.

Pero cuando me fui a sentar en mi propia silla, Edward me sujetó contra él sin dejarme moverme de su regazo.

—Luego te preparo todos los huevos que quieras —prometió mientras volvía a besarme.

Le seguí un poco el beso pero luego me separé de su cara. Antes de que volviese a centrarse en mi cuello y yo perdiera el control, lo agarré de las mejillas y le hice mirarme.

—Para, fiera —le dije—; tenemos todo el día libre. Luego seguimos.

Escuché como Alice se reía peor cuando la miré estaba muy entretenida mirando su tostada mientras untaba mantequilla en ella; pude ver que su boca era un fina línea concentrada en no reírse. Lo ignoré y me dediqué a comer mi desayuno.

—Bueno —empezó Edward a hablar—, ¿y que tal la noche?

Los tres lo miramos frunciendo el ceño dado que su tono había sido burlón.

—¿Nadie va a contestar? —insistió.

—Ha sido… una buena noche —respondió Alice mirando fijamente su tostada.

—¿Solo buena? —preguntó Edward burlón —. Vaya, Jasper, no te lo montas tan bien como parece.

El aludido le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo y Edward rió; al parecer estaba feliz de poder ser él el que vacilara. Alice y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros con un gesto de "¡Infantiles!" cuando se pusieron a discutir sobre quien se lo montaba mejor y quien besaba mejor.

—Venga ya, Jasper —le decía Edward—; tengo mucha mas experiencia que tú. Esta claro que soy mejor.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —rebatió el aludido—. Con las dos que he estado no han tenido ninguna queja. ¡Es más! Ambas han dicho que ha sido genial.

Edward me miro de repente y me tensé sin mirarle a los ojos; no pensaría…

—Dile que soy mejor que él, amor.

Lo miré de frente y vi que tanto Jasper como Edward estaban a la espera de mi respuesta; Alice seguía desayunando tan pichi. Me encogí de hombros.

—A mi no me metas, Edward —le advertí.

—Eso dice todo —rió Jasper.

—Me lo monto mejor que tú y beso mejor que tú —siguió discutiendo mi novio.

—No puedes demostrarlo —rebatió el otro—; solo tienes a Bella de testigo porque no creo que quieras intentar liarte con Alice.

Cuando ella escuchó su nombre, se atragantó con la tostada y Jasper tuvo que darle palmaditas en la espalda para que respirase normal.

—Ni de coña —se negó cuando recuperó el aliento dirigiéndose a Edward—, con un morreo tuyo tuve suficiente.

Tanto Jasper como yo nos quedamos mirándolos con la boca abierta. Me giré hacia Edward y levanté una ceja.

—¿Cuándo ha sido eso? —no estaba enfadada, teniendo en cuenta que yo me había acostado con Jasper y que era pasado ni siquiera debía, pero me parecía de lo mas raro.

—Cuando me enteré de que te habías acostado con Jasper me enfadé mucho y ella vino a relajarme… —explicó Edward nervioso.

—¿Te tiraste a mi hermana? —me volví hacia ella—. ¡Alice!, ¡eso no me lo habías contado!

—¡Ey, ey, ey! Para el carro —me ordenó—. Yo no hice nada. Él me besó, yo me quedé quieta. Estaba esperando a que se diera cuenta de que no ganaba nada intentando liarse conmigo y al de cinco segundos paró. De todos modos si no hubiera parado le habría parado yo. No te ofendas, Edward, pero no me pones en absoluto.

—Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes —murmuré yo; Edward me oyó y se sonrojo.

—No pasó nada más por lo que yo simplemente lo dejé pasar —siguió ella—; en realidad lo había olvidado.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Edward—, ¡no beso tan mal!

—No le hagas caso, Alice —mi novio me gruñó cuando no le defendí—; ¡ahora tenemos doble para comparar!

—¡Sí! —afirmó contenta—, ¡vamos!

Nos levantamos de la mesa riendo juntas por haber dejado a los chicos con esa cara de pasmarote; si se creían muy machitos deberían de dejar de hacérselo delante de las hermanas Swan.

Íbamos camino de las escaleras principales, pasando por el comedor cuando lo vimos; Rosalie y Emmett estaban y tumbados en el sofá grande, ella encima de él, completamente desnudos, haciendo…

El grito que pegamos Alice y yo al unísono retumbo en las paredes y asustó a la pareja, haciendo que mi hermano cayera al suelo.

—¡No voy a poder sentarme en ese sofá nunca más! —gritaba Alice—. ¡Estoy traumatizada de por vida!

—¡Por dios! —gritaba yo a la vez que ella mientras estábamos agarradas con la cara en los hombros de la otra y los ojos muy cerrados para no ver nada mas—. ¡Sácame los ojos!, ¡sácame los ojos!

Nuestros gritos hicieron que Jasper y Edward vinieran corriendo de la cocina mientras oíamos el frufrú de la ropa suponiendo que los desvergonzados estaban vistiéndose. Unas manos me agarraron de los hombros y me separaron de Alice.

—¡No! —chillamos a la vez mientras alargábamos nuestros brazos buscando a la otra intentando desesperadamente librarnos del agarre.

—¡Ey, Bella! —escuché que me decía el que me agarraba—. Tranquila, soy yo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Edward sujetándome de los hombros y mirándome de cerca. Escondí mi cara en su pecho.

—¡Es horrible! —dije.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Señalé al sofá.

—¡Estaban desnudos! —chillé, histérica—. ¡Estoy traumada! ¡Nunca más volverá a ser lo mismo!

—Venga, Bella —dijo con voz tranquilizadora—; estás exagerando.

—¿Exagerando? —lo miré como si estuviera diciendo una burrada—. ¡Tú lo no has visto! ¡Ya no podré sentarme en ese sofá! Hazme un favor, por favor; ¡sácame los ojos! ¡Sácame los…!

No pude seguir hablando porque Edward había tapado mi boca con la suya. Ese beso hizo que olvidase todos los problemas que tenia en ese momento y me centrase sólo en mi novio. Me enganché a su cuello mientras lo atraía mas a mí y él me junto a su cuerpo aforrándome muy fuerte de la cintura. Gemí en su boca cuando su lengua se entrelazó con la mía.

Sin separarnos ni un solo milímetro fuimos andando con él de espaldas a los sofás. Pude notar el tope que hacían las piernas de Edward y es cuando se separé de él. Le miré y aprecié sus labios levemente hinchados por el beso. Con un rápido vistazo miré al sofá y comprobé que no era el que momento antes Rosalie y Emmett ocupaban. Al reconocerlo como otro, volví a acercarme a Edward, quien no me había soltado la cintura, para susurrarle.

—Me gustan tus formas de hacerme olvidar.

Volví a besarle, con mucha fuerza. Volví a separarme y lo empujé para que cayese al sofá tumbado y luego me puse encima de él a horcajadas.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Cuando Bella me dijo eso, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subió hasta límites insospechados, y tuve que apegarla a mí. Nuestras bocas volvieron a encontrarse en un beso completamente húmedo desde el principio. Las lenguas luchaban sincronizadas, como si de una coreografía se tratase. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire fui yo el que hablé.

—Yo llevo caliente desde ayer por la noche.

Cuando volvimos a besarnos, ella se restregó ligeramente sobre mí, algo que noté como si estuviésemos desnudos. Mi cuerpo reacciono y se me puso dura. Gemí en su boca y ella me contestó el gemido mientras nos abrazábamos como si nuestra vida dependiera en ellos. De repente, me vi abrazando el aire.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Emmett sujetando a una aturdida Bella en sus brazos. Ella lo miró y frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Gracias, Emmy —le dijo Alice a su lado.

—De nada, Alie —le contestó él dejando a Bella en el suelo quien los miró son entender nada.

—¡Vete a vestirte, Bells! —ordenó la duende—, ¡nos vamos de compras!

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella—, ¿por qué hoy? Es el único día que papá y mamá no están…

—¡Hace demasiados días que no vamos! —explicó la otra—. Además, ¡tenemos que comprar vestidos para nochevieja! Y recuerda que me tienes que dejar vestirte entera y sin rechistar.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el vestido sea negro? —preguntó dudosa.

—Sabes que no —le guiñó un ojo—, ¡pero estarás preciosa!

Bella bufó y luego se giró a mirarme. Se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que me diesen ganas de saltarle encima.

—¿No podemos ir a la tarde, Alie? —preguntó sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

—No, no nos daría tiempo —negó la duende—; comeremos allí. ¡Día de chicas!

Estuve a punto de lanzarle algo, lo que fuera, cuando menciono la palabra "chicas" seguido de algo que separase a Bella de mi durante mucho tiempo. Ella suspiró.

—Lo siento —se me acercó y me dio un leve beso en los labios.

Tuve que poner mis manos en puños para no agarrar a Bella y no soltarla en todo el día. Ella se giró y caminó hacia su habitación.

—Eddy —Alice asomó por encima del sofá donde estaba tumbado aún—, deberías pensarte lo de darte una ducha fría.

Por segunda vez en lo poco que llevaba de día me llevé las manos a mi entrepierna para tapar la vista de una Alice que se estaba riendo casi hasta ahogarse. Le lancé un cojín pero fallé el blanco.

Tuve que hacerle caso y cuando salí de la ducha las chicas se habían ido. Pasamos un día de palomitas y juegos de consola de chicos, con un Tyler, del que nos habíamos olvidado y que había bajado gracias al estruendo de todo, incluido.

Por desgracia, para cuando las chicas regresaron Esme y Carlisle ya estaban en casa.


	41. una nochevieja unica

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 40. Una nochevieja única**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Y la gran noche llegó.

Alice nos había secuestrado en su habitación a Rosalie y a mi desde las 6 de la tarde, y cuando digo a Rosalie y a mí, me refiría a mi dado que a Rosalie le gustaban las sesiones de belleza tanto como a la duende. Yo no entendía para que necesitábamos tanto tiempo. ¡La cena era a las 10:30! Pero una vez que ambas me miraron con cara asesina cuando se lo comenté hizo que cerrase la boca.

Y ahí estaba yo, siendo torturada por esas dos maniacas de la moda mientras se dedicaban a vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme como ellas querían. Lo peor de todo es que esa vez no podía quejarme. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí apostar contra Alice? Maldita apuesta…

—¡El maquillaje ya está! —chilló alegre Alice—. Ahora te pondremos el vestido. ¡Pero no lo arrugues antes de tiempo! Todavía son las 9:30 y tenemos que peinarte.

La fulminé con la mirada mientras Rosalie me ponía el vestido. La duende llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas de un verde musgo de escote en "v" y tirantes. Era normal por detrás. Estaba maquillada con toques de distintos verdes a juego con sus ojos y la raya negra le daba profundidad a su mirada. Su pelo estaba como siempre con una punta para cada lado pero se había puesto brillitos por todo el cabello.

—No te excedas, Alie —rogué.

—¡Una apuesta es una apuesta! —canturreó—. Para la próxima ya sabes, ¡nunca apuestes contra mi!

Bufé. Rosalie terminó de ajustar el vestido y me sonrió como diciéndome que intentaría controlar en cierta medida a Alice.

Miré a la rubia; estaba despampanante. Vestía un vestido rojo de palabra de honor muy pegado a su cuerpo. Era de largo hasta medio muslo y en los bordes tenian pequeñas flores bordadas. Su dorada cabellera estaba completamente ondulada dándole cierto aire angelical. Sus ojos tenían una tenue sombra dorada y los labios se potenciaban con un carmín rojo pasión.

—¡Estarás genial, Bells! —cantó la morena.

—Sigo sin entender porque un vestido así —comenté—. A mí me va mas el otro estilo.

—No lo intentes.

Me resigné y dejé que me vistieran, peinaran y remarcaran el maquillaje. Cuando terminaron, me pusieron en frente del espejo sonriendo muy felices por su trabajo.

—No parezco yo aunque me quede bien —admití—, pero creo que prefiero mi estilo normal.

—Pero hoy, ¡irás así vestida!

**P. O. V. Edward**

Eran las 10:25 y estábamos todos esperando en el hall a que las chicas bajaran. Hasta Esme, con su elegante vestido negro, estaba allí con nosotros.

Carlisle ayudaba a mamá en los últimos retoques de la mesa aunque estaba preparada desde hacia tiempo. Iba ataviado con un smoking negro y una corbata de rayas azul y granate.

Emmett revoloteaba de allí para allá intentando cazar algo de comer mientras Esme le regañaba cuando conseguía poner sus manos en la comida. Se manchó el smoking granate oscuro que llevaba y mamá le tuvo que quitar la mancha corriendo antes de que Alice bajara y montase un escándalo. Por suerte, la corbata roja no sufrió percances.

Jasper era con diferencia el que mas nervioso estaba; se retorcía una y otra vez las manos, preocupado porque algo no le gustase a su querida Alice. Se alisaba repetidamente la corbata haciendo que al final quedase con más arrugas. A la quinta vez que le vi hacerlo le paré las manos.

—Tranquilízate, Jasper —susurré—; todo está bien.

Asintió y rió nerviosamente. Yo me estaba intentando terminar de atar la corbata azul medianoche que Alice me había dado después de quitarme todas las arrugas de mi smoking negro una sola vez. Fue entonces cuando escuchamos las puertas arriba abrirse y todos nos colocamos al mismo tiempo al pie de las escaleras, como si hubiera estado planeado.

Rosalie fue la primera que bajó e inmediatamente Emmett corrió en su busca. La abrazó y la besó con más ímpetu de lo que ninguno le hubiera gustado ver pero les dio igual.

Alice la siguió dando sus pasitos de bailarina como siempre. Bailó hasta Jasper y se le lanzó a los brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla con mucho amor.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! —chilló—, ¡sal de una vez!

—Pero, Alice… —se le oyó quejarse.

—Ni Alice ni Aloce —cortó—, ¡sal o te saco de los pelos!

Se escuchó como bufaba y seguido de ello un replique de tacones. Todos miramos hacia las escaleras a la espera de ver la transformación de Bella que Alice nos había prometido. Y todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver aparecer a Bella. Se quedó en la parte de arriba, mirándonos a todos con una cara que decía claramente "atrévete a decirme algo". Pero claramente si le dijésemos algo no iba a ser que estaba mal. Estaba simplemente arrebatadora.

Llevaba un vestido pegado a su cuerpo que resaltaba todas las curvas que tenia. Era largo hasta el suelo, con cuello vuelto, y de un azul cobalto que resaltaba su fina y delicada pálida piel. El pelo lo tenía recogido en un elaborado moño que dejaba caer un par de mechones de su pelo que enmarcaban su cara.

Ninguno fue capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera Esme, mientras que Alice y Rosalie sonreían muy pagadas a sí mismas por su obra de arte.

—Bueno —habló Alice—, ¿qué os parece?

—Estás preciosa, hija —le dijo Esme sonriendo dulcemente.

—Sí —afirmó Emmett—, el no vestir de negro no te hace mal.

—¡Oh, sí! —ironizó Bella—, ¡soy la reina del pop!

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Carlisle—. Deberías vestir así mas a menudo. Además, es un vestido discreto y elegante.

Mi novia sonrió maliciosamente mirando a Rosalie y Alice quienes también tenían una sonrisa que daba miedo en la cara.

—Así que, ¿discreto? —preguntó Rosalie como que no quería la cosa.

—Date la vuelta, Bells —pidió Alice y ella asintió.

Lentamente, para que pudiéramos apreciarlo mejor, se fue girando sobre su mismo eje hasta quedar de espaldas a nosotros. Las expresiones de algunos cambiaron en ese momento; la mía entre ellos.

A papá se le abrió tanto la boca por la sorpresa que parecía que iba a tocar el suelo con la barbilla. Emmett tuvo la misma reacción pero luego cambio su cara poniendo una expresión que daba a entender que iba a quejarse por el vestido. Jasper la miró y luego sonrío. Esme le gritó que el vestido era precioso. Yo… yo me mordí el labio inferior para no soltar un gemido al verla tan sexy.

Y es que aunque por delante el vestido fuese lo mas tapado posible, por detrás era casi, casi todo lo contrario. El cuello vuelto terminaba eso, en el cuello. La espalda tenia un escote tan amplio que acababa justo donde la espalda perdía el nombre; le tapaba justo por encima del trasero. Luego la falda caía hasta los pies como la parte delantera.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta, papá? —preguntó Rosalie burlona.

Él seguía mirándola como si no la reconociera mientras todas las chicas y Jasper reían. Al final, Esme tuvo que agarrarle de la mano y tirar de él para llevarlo a la cocina. Los demás le siguieron mientras Bella bajaba hasta quedar en frente de mí.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —estaba confuso y nervioso; su cercanía y el hecho de no poder tocarla como quería me mataban.

—La corbata —explicó señalándomela—; pareces tener problemas para atártela.

—¡Ah! Sí…

Ella cogió la corbata y con la habilidad que me faltaba a mi me hizo un nudo perfecto. Luego levantó la cabeza y me sonrió para ponerse de puntillas y besarme levemente.

—Gracias —le dije—. Estás preciosa.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —me dijo—, pero mi debilidad siempre será el cuero.

Ambos reímos y agaché la cabeza para volver a besarla antes de dirigirnos a la cocina con los demás. Cuando entramos Bella se quedó maravillada con la decoración que su madre tan cuidadosamente había preparado.

—¡Ey! —llamó Alice—, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?

—Edward es tan bueno atándose corbatas como Emmy —le explicó Bella y ambas rieron mientras Emmett las fulminaba con la mirada.

—¡Dejad de burlaros de mí y vamos a comer! —gritó—; ¡tengo hambre!

—Tú siempre… —murmuró Jasper.

La comida estuvo sublime, como educadamente se lo dejé saber a Esme y ella sonrío. Quedaban unos minutos para las campanadas así que sacamos las uvas y cada uno se preparó las suyas. Vi como Bella escogía las más pequeñas y les quitaba las pepitas. Cuando sintió mi mirada curiosa me habló.

—Las pepitas hacen que me atragante y las uvas grandes soy incapaz de tragarlas —explicó.

—Eso es verdad —dije Alice—; la ultima vez que lo intentó, acabó escupiendo todas. Aunque cabe decir que parte de la culpa fue de Emmy por hacerla reír.

Todos reímos y Rosalie amenazó a Emmett para que no hiciera el payaso cuando estuviésemos comiendo las uvas.

La cuenta atrás llegó pronto y sin darme cuenta me vi contando del uno al doce agarrando la mano de Bella por debajo de la mesa. Cuando por fin llegamos a la ultima, todos a la vez gritamos "feliz año nuevo" y las parejas se pusieron a besarse. Miré a Bella quien me sonrió y se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a traer copas y el champagne —dijo dirigiéndose a los demás—. Ayúdame, Edward; vamos a dejarles algo de intimidad.

La seguí a la cocina mientras los demás nos ignoraban por completo. Al llegar la encontré apoyada en la encimera esperándome. Cuando me vio entrar sonrió y alargó sus brazos para que fuese hasta ella. En dos zancadas estuve en frente de ella; la agarre por la cintura y le besé. Ella sonrió contra mi boca mientras abría la suya para dejar que mi lengua entrase en ella y acariciara la suya con amor. Sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo mientras la abrazaba más si cabía contra mí.

—Feliz año nuevo —susurró cuando nos separamos apoyando nuestras frentes.

—Feliz año nuevo —felicité yo también.

—Será mejor que volvamos —dijo poniéndose de puntillas y besándome otra vez.

—Bien —acepté—; tú coge un par de copas y yo las restantes y el champagne.

Entre risas conseguimos llevar todo a la mesa donde estaban hablando animadamente, ya separados. Pusimos una copa a cada uno y luego brindamos con champagne todos juntos; incluso Bella y yo que éramos menores. Después de un rato, nuestros padres nos anunciaron que ellos también saldrían y volverían al mediodía y que podíamos salir hasta la hora que quisiéramos.

A la una, nos despedimos de ellos y subimos al jeep de Emmett para no llevar más de un coche; íbamos algo arrejuntados pero de esa forma solo uno de nosotros tenía que estar sin beber ni gota aunque tenia claro que quería aprovechar ese día sin emborracharme a tope y Bella también. El dueño del coche condujo con Rosalie de copiloto mientras los demás íbamos juntos en la parte de atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella acurrucada contra mí—, ¿a la Draga?

—Ni hablar —negó Alice—. Me toca elegir y ten por seguro que donde vamos no van a haber jevirulos de los tuyos.

Bella bufó y yo la abracé más fuerte riendo levemente mientras le besaba la cabeza. En unos veinte minutos llegamos a la entrada de un Pub enorme al que nunca había entrado y aparcamos en un aparcamiento que había cerca. Nos bajamos y tiramos hacia la estancia. No habíamos traído abrigos ya que íbamos en coche así que no tuvimos que dejar nada en el guardarropa.

El Pub era enorme, más incluso que la Draga. Dentro no parecía que estuvieses en invierno ni navidad ya que la decoración era de lo mas exótica; palmeras por doquier e imágenes de playas. Había dos barras; una en la que los camareros eran todos hombres, y otra en la que eran solo mujeres. Tenía dos pisos en los cuales había pista de baile y sillones.

—¡Esto es enorme! —exclamó Bella sorprendida.

—Sabía que por lo menos eso sí que te gustaría —dijo Alice alegre.

Buscamos sitio para los seis pero estaba todo muy lleno. Al final, vimos a Sunshine con Tyler que nos llamaban para que nos juntásemos con ellos. Los chicos fuimos en busca de algunas bebidas a la barra y las llevamos a la mesa. En la sala sonaba la canción _womanazer_ de Britney Spears, y Alice y Rosalie la tarareaban juntas muy alegres. Me senté al lado de mi novia y le pasé el brazo por los hombros. Ella se recostó sobre mí.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —le pregunté.

—La música no es muy agradable pero podré aguantar —contestó sonriente.

La canción cambió e hizo que tanto Rosalie como Alice dieran un gritito de alegría. Todos las miramos sin entender hasta que se levantaron de golpe y se miraron. Luego se giraron hacia los demás.

_Ella empezó despacio  
Ganándome terreno  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa' calentarme  
Se jugó con el pelo  
Se mordió los labios  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa' calentarme_

—¡Tenemos que bailar esta canción! —gritó Alice.

Sus novios se levantaron para ir con ellas, y hasta Tyler y Sunshine se animaron. Alice miró a su hermana con desafío.

—No me gusta esta música, Alie —le dijo Bella.

—¡No me seas, eh! —le advirtió—. En cero coma te quiero en la pista. Te lo aviso, esta es la decisión de mi noche.

_Me miró, la miré  
Se tocó, me toqué  
Y no perdí tiempo en acercarme  
Y le dije  
Que cuando me miró, la miré  
Que cuando se tocó, me toqué  
Y por eso es que he venido a hablarle_

Miré a Bella, quien me miró hastiada. Decidí ayudarla un poco así que la abracé levemente pata hablarle al oído.

—Tranquila —susurré—, me quedaré contigo; no voy a dejar que hagas el ridículo bailando eso si no sabes.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y me miró retadora.

—¿Insinúas que no se bailar reggaeton? —preguntó desafiante.

—Vamos, amor, tranquila —le dije—; no puedes ser buena en todo.

—Cualquier mujer sabe bailar —insistió cabezota.

—Bella, es reggaeton —dije como si fuera obvio—, y tú no eres de reggaeton.

—Puedo bailarlo perfectamente —rebatió.

—Bella… —murmuré—, sabes que no.

Entonces se levantó del sitio y me miró fijamente.

—Espera y verás.

_Ni sé si baile masoquista  
Haciéndose la nena conmigo  
Cuando yo sé que a corrió pistas  
Toa' guilla de lista  
Con una faldita cortita y una camisa chiquita  
Guile de exorcista…  
Puedes sacar de mí to' lo malo con una pildorita  
Solita se excita_

Caminó hasta la pista de baile y luego se giró para quedar mirándome a mí. Se puso a mover las caderas al compás del ritmo sin hacer nada exageradamente difícil. Sonreí muy pagado a mí mismo creyéndome con razón; Bella no sabia bailar reggaeton y se movía muy poco por su ignorancia. Claro que me tuve que tragar mis propias palabras a continuación.

_Y va bailando, dando vuelta, haciendo suya toa la pista  
En las piernas lleva fuego, hace que el suelo se derrita  
Mándala, que coje vuelo, y esa si que no se quita  
Y por si no lo dije ahorita… Buenas Noches, Señorita_

Bella empezó a girar sobre sí misma al ritmo de la movida música moviendo el culo en círculos como si de una bailarina profesional se tratara. La boca se me secó viendo como su cuerpo, ataviado por nada más que la fina tela de su vestido, se retorcía al más puro estilo Shakira.

_Y va bailando, dando vuelta, haciendo suya toa la pista  
En las piernas lleva fuego, hace que el suelo se derrita  
Mándala, que coje vuelo, y esa si que no se quita  
Y por si no lo dije ahorita… Buenas Noches, Señorita_

Empecé a hiperventirlar viendo como Bella clavaba sus orbes chocolate en mis ojos esmeralda mientras se movía incitante en la pista. Me miraba retándome a volver a decir algo y yo estaba seguro de que nunca mas dudaría de su palabra. Sus manos pasaron de su cuello a su estomago pasando por entre sus pecho en una excitante caricia que sentí como mía. Me estaba poniendo malo y lo peor de todo es que ella lo estaba disfrutando a tope.

_Me miró, la miré  
Se tocó, me toqué  
Y no perdí tiempo en acercarme  
Y le dije  
Que cuando me miró, la miré  
Que cuando se tocó, me toqué  
Y por eso es que he venido a hablarle_

Mirándome de una forma totalmente sensual, se giró para quedar de espaldas a mí. Pude apreciar su espalda desnuda, incitándome a tocarla, mientras Bella seguía moviéndose llamándome.

No pude soportarlo más y me levante dispuesto reclamar lo que era mío.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo haciéndole a Edward tragarse todas sus palabras. Le veía deseándome, queriendo tocarme, y me encantaba. Eso le pasaba por dudar de que una mujer pueda bailar. Era la primera vez que bailaba reggaeton pero no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Así que empecé a moverme al ritmo de la música intentando imitar algunos de los pasos que había visto hacer por la televisión. La cosa no fue tan mal, lo pude apreciar en la cara con la que Edward me miraba, así que me dejé llevar por la exótica música. Comencé a moverme por la pista dando vueltas y moviendo mi culo de forma que intentaba ser incitante para Edward y al parecer lo conseguí. Casi me río cuando vi su cara.

Después de estar un rato bailando mirando a mi novio fijamente me giré para que apreciase mi provocador escote y de paso la forma que me hacia el vestido, reí recordando como según Alice y Rosalie me hacia un culito respingón que muchas querrían tener.

No fui consciente de que Edward se había levantado hasta que sentí que me abrazaba por la cintura desde detrás pegando su pecho a mi espalda desnuda. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—No volveré a dudar de tu palabra —prometió con voz ronca al oído.

_Arranca y vámonos  
Que el momento lo amerita  
No quiero aguajes, disimula date prisa  
No hay quien lo impida  
Vas a ser mía…_

—Vas a ser mía… —cantó Edward al mismo tiempo de la canción.

Se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias al escuchar su voz ronca y excitada en el oído sobre todo porque después me abrazó más fuerte aún y me lamió el lóbulo. Me mordí el labio inferior para no jadear en alto; ese hombre no sabía lo que causaba en mí.

_Es candente…Es candente  
Como te dejas quemar en fuego…_

Fuego. Fuego es lo que sentí cuando empezó a moverse pegado a mí al ritmo de la música con esa erótica melodía que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo poco a poco. Por fin entendía que veían de bueno a esa música.

Su agarre se afianzó y comenzamos a bajar en círculos hasta casi tocar el suelo. No pude reprimir un gemido cuando su miembro erecto chocó contra mi baja espalda, que en ese momento estaba desnuda por el escote del vestido y hacia sentir la sensación mil veces más intensa. Edward estaba más que excitado y estaba consiguiendo pasarme su estado.

_Ella empezó despacio  
Ganándome terreno  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa calentarme… Zion  
Se jugo con el pelo  
Se mordió los labios  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa calentarme_

Me giró para quedar de cara y pude ver que sus ojos estaban casi negros, eclipsando su precioso color esmeralda por la pasión que desprendía. Me puso la mano en la mejilla y fue trazando un camino suavemente por el mismo sitio donde había pasado yo antes, pasando por el cuello, seguido por entre mis pechos para acabar en mis caderas juntándome completamente a él. Ambos respirábamos superficialmente, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

Colocó uno de sus muslos entre mis piernas para moverse contra ellas mientras seguía el compás de la música. Casi grité al sentir como rozaba mi entrepierna estimulándola al ritmo de la pegadiza canción y eso me llevó hasta rozar el límite. La sensación fue tan intensa que me mojé al instante.

_Me miro, la miré  
Se tocó, me toqué  
Y no perdí tiempo en acercarme  
Y le dije  
Que cuando me miró, la miré  
Que cuando se tocó, me toqué  
Y por eso es que e venido a hablarle_

Bajó sus manos lentamente hasta mis muslos y los acarició por encima de la fina tela del vestido. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando; la falta de sexo durante nuestro noviazgo me estaba pasando factura, como al parecer a Edward, y me estaba empezando a poner mala. Él aprovechó eso para besar toda la piel de mi cuello haciendo que no pudiese parar la oleada de placer que me invadía y los gemidos que salían de mi boca.

Tener a Edward contra mí, excitado, dándose un festín con mi piel, consiguió llevarme hasta mi límite y no pude reprimirme; levanté la cabeza, tan rápido que estuve a punto de golpear a Edward, y lo miré a los ojos. Me pegué todo lo que pude a su cuerpo y lo besé con fuerza.

Él, llevó sus manos a mi trasero y me empujó contra él haciendo que sintiese más aún su excitación y jadease en su boca. El beso se volvió hambriento nada más empezar. Mis manos lo atrajeron con fuerza a mí mientras que las suyas me sujetaban con fuerza. Nos devoramos la boca al ritmo de esa erótica música.

La música cambió mientras nosotros seguíamos besándonos en medio de la pista de baile. Nunca me había sentido así bailando, ni siquiera con la canción _tainted love_ de MM que siempre me había puesto a tono.

Nos estábamos comiendo casi literalmente en medio de la pista pero nos daba igual. La necesidad era apremiante. Yo estaba prácticamente sentada con su pierna que tenía entre las mías, restregándome contra él como una gata en celo. Estaba a punto de reventar; lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirlo. Todo fue tan intenso que no lo soporté y empecé a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa con el ansia de acariciar su piel.

Pero no llegué muy lejos ya que de repente una mano se posó en mi hombro y me hizo perder la concentración hasta el punto que dejé incluso de besar a Edward. Este me miró confuso abriendo los ojos por fin y ambos desviamos la mirada a la mano para seguir el recorrido hasta la cara del portador; nos encontramos a una Rosalie con mirada entre seria y burlona.

—Será mejor que paréis —nos dijo—; tenéis suerte de que haya sido yo quien os haya visto y no Emmett.

—Rosalie, en este momento me la pela bastante lo que Emmett me diga —gruñí sin soltarme de Edward.

—Creo que a Edward no se la pelara tanto si os pilla y le da una paliza —rió—. Venga, vamos al baño a que te refresques un poco.

La rubia me cogió del brazo y con una fuerza que no esperaba de ella me separó de Edward llevándome hacia los baños.

—Pero… pero… —balbuceó mi novio.

—Y tú —Rosalie señaló a Edward—, será mejor que te tranquilices un poquito antes de ir donde los chicos. Te recomiendo el baño también.

Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras dejaba a Edward flipado en medio de la pista de baile. Me llevó a rastras hasta el baño y allí me puso delante del espejo mientras yo seguía medio grogui. Me desperté cuando me lanzó agua a la cara.

—¡Oye! —me quejé—, ¡que está fría!

—Mejor fría para que te baje el calentón —se mofó—, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Dios, no lo sé —suspiré—. Sólo estábamos bailando y de repente ha empezado a hacer mucho calor. Las manos de Edward me quemaban…

—Bella, ¿hace cuanto que no tenéis sexo?

—Pues, unos dos meses —contesté algo avergonzada.

—¡Dos meses! ¡Jesús! —exclamó—. ¡No me extraña que os entre el calentón! ¡Yo me pasó dos días sin Emmett y ya me vuelvo loca!

Reí con ganas ante esa revelación aunque debiera traumatizarme por tratarse de mi hermano mayor. Estuvimos hablando un rato más ahí dentro y conseguí relajarme. Rosalie me permitió salir del baño una vez que juré y perjuré que estaba más calmada y no iba a lanzarme al cuello de Edward.

—Pero si es él el que se lanza no cuenta como culpa mía, ¡eh! —avisé mientras caminábamos hacia las mesas.

—Imagino que yo tampoco pararía a Emmett en esa situación —comentó despreocupadamente.

Llegamos a la mesa riendo. Rosalie fue a sentarse al lado de Emmett y yo me quedé de pies dudando en donde sentarme. Me decidí por sentarme al lado de Sunshine, con quien empecé a hablar dado que Edward ni siquiera había llegado aún. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí a alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me abrazaba. Me tensé completamente al reconocer a Edward; yo me había tranquilizado pero puede que él…

—Estoy mas calmado —aseguró contestando a una pregunta no formulada—. Estate tranquila; no saltaré a tu yugular.

—Siento lo de antes —le dije mientras me relajaba en sus brazos y apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho—; se me fue de las manos.

—A mí también, así que estamos empatados —dijo besando mi cabeza—. Pero no más bailes por hoy; y menos eróticos.

—No más bailes —reí—, pero que sepas que he ganado y encima sin haber bailado eso nunca antes.

—¿Nunca antes habías bailado reggaeton? —negué con la cabeza—. Venga, anda. No mientras.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —pregunté retándole por segunda vez en la noche.

—¡No! Nada de demostraciones —dijo alejándose de mí mientras yo reía—; no quiero volver a perder el control en un lugar tan público.

Solté una carcajada que hizo que todos nuestros amigos me miraran frunciendo el ceño.

—Tranquilo —me giré hacia Sunshine—. ¡Ey, Shinny!, ¿cuántas veces he bailado reggaeton?

La aludida me miró como si estuviera loca por unos segundos para luego soltar una carcajada mayor.

—¿Tú bailar reggaeton? —preguntó entre jadeos de risa—. ¡Eso quiero verlo yo! Cuando lo hagas me llamas.

Miré a mi novio que tuvo que aceptarlo —Pues déjame decirte que lo haces genial —me volvió a abrazar.

Yo reí por eso.

—¿Te apetece volver a casa dando un paseo? —le pregunté a Edward cuando salimos del pub con intención de volver a casa—. Tanta música cutre me ha embotado la cabeza y me haría bien despejarme.

—Está bien —se giró hacia nuestros hermanos que estaban subiéndose al jeep de Emmett—. ¡Chicos!, nosotros vamos andando.

—¡Vale!

Empezamos a caminar respirando aire fresco; de verdad lo necesitaba. Edward me abrazó por la cintura y me pegó a él mientras andábamos, y yo me recargué en él. Era una noche bastante fría y mi vestido no ayudaba al tener la espalda descubierta por lo que no pude reprimir un escalofrío cuando la brisa sopló. Edward se paró.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Tienes frió —fue una afirmación.

—Solo un poco —contesté encogiéndome de hombros—, pero estoy bien.

Pero no me hizo caso y se quitó la chaqueta de su traje para ponérmela por lo hombros. Yo la sujeté contra mi pecho, cerrándola y aspiré su aroma.

—Gracias —aspiré hondamente—, huele genial.

—Huele a ese bar —rió divertido.

—No —negué—; huele a ti.

Edward me sonrió antes de agacharse y besarme. Luego seguimos el camino hasta casa.

—A propósito —empecé—, ¿y tu corbata?

—En el bolsillo de la chaqueta —explicó señalando el bolsillo de donde salía la corbata del mismo color que mi vestido—; me molestaba y me la he quitado.

—Ammm… —dije volviendo la mirada hacia delante.

Fuimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta casa y una vez allí, abrimos y comprobamos que todos estaban en la cama aunque los ronquido de Emmett se oían desde el primer piso. Subimos hasta el tercer piso que era donde estaban nuestras habitaciones y me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por la chaqueta —le dije quitándomela y dándosela.

—De nada, amor.

—Ha sido la mejor nochevieja de mi vida —le aseguré.

—Y el mejor año nuevo —afirmó.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Se inclinó sobre mí y chocó sus labios con los míos en un beso lleno de amor. Sonreí contra su cara mientras me sujetaba a sus hombros. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, apoyó su frente contra la mía y nos quedamos mirándonos. Nuestras respiraciones iban al compás mientras nos mirábamos directamente a los ojos muy serios. El ambiente se cargó.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba apoyada contra la puerta de mi habitación con mis piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward y besándonos con fervor. Toda la pasión que habíamos sentido al bailar volvió a nosotros y en menos de medio minuto le había quitado la estorbosa camisa y la había lanzado al suelo junto con la chaqueta que él había dejado caer segundos antes al atacar mi boca.

Edward abandonó mi boca para centrarse en mi cuello como había hecho en el bar y yo también en ese momento tuve que echar hacia atrás la cabeza gimiendo mientras él me lamia la garganta. Mientras tanto, yo me mecía adelante y atrás rozando mi entrepierna con su ya excitado miembro que hacia que me mojase más aún.

Pero yo ya estaba desesperada; lo necesitaba urgentemente. Así que sin contemplaciones cogí su cara y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso hambriento que me correspondió sin dudar. Mi vestido estaba ahora subido hasta la cintura y él estaba acariciando mis muslos mientras se movía sincronizadamente contra mí; como en un extraño baile excitante de sexo.

Edward soltó mi cintura con la mano derecha para abrir la puerta de mi habitación y meternos en ella conmigo en brazos. Luego la cerró apoyándome a mí contra ella otra vez. Seguimos besándonos con ardor mientras bajaba mis manos y soltaba su pantalón. Se escuchó el frufrú de la tela al caer y cuando miré hacia abajo estaba en boxers. Me relamí los labios mirándolo fijamente; ahí estaba él, preparado para mí.

Mi mano descendió más al sur hasta llegar a la protuberancia de su pantalón para acariciarla todo lo larga que era por encima de la tela. Edward gimió al mismo tiempo que su miembro crecía contra la tela y yo me excité más. Mientras tanto, Edward me levantó más el vestido hasta que tuve que levantar los brazos para que lo sacase por la cabeza. Cuando me lo hubo quitado, lo lanzó al suelo y me sujetó más fuerte contra él para caminar y soltarme en la cama que estaba abierta.

Mi cuerpo chocó contra mis sábanas negras sin que dejásemos de besarnos pero cuando se posicionó encima de mí, bajó la cabeza hasta mis pechos para empezar a besarlos. Me retorcí en la cama mientras se daba un festín con mis pezones erectos. Su mano voló a mi mojada entrepierna y me acarició por encima para luego apartarla y tocarme más íntimamente.

—Dios, Bella —murmuró entre dientes—, estás tan mojada…

Introdujo uno de sus dedos dentro de mi húmeda cavidad haciéndome arquear contra él y así sentir su pecho contra el mío. Mis jadeos empezaron a hacerse más notorios con el incremento de la velocidad de sus mágicos dedos dentro de mí y de su pulgar en mi clítoris.

—Edward —jadeé.

Él empezó a bajar hacia el sur, abandonando mis pechos y dejando un reguero de húmedos besos hasta mi ombligo, donde se entretuvo un rato. El movimiento de sus dedos nunca cesó y yo seguí jadeando con los puños cerrados apretando las sábanas entre ellos. Edward dejó mi ombligo para seguir bajando.

—Edward —gemí—, te necesito dentro de mí. Por favor, no me hagas esperar. Hazme el amor ya.

—Llevo dos meses sin ti —dijo con voz ronca de excitación—, déjame saborearte entera.

Solté un chillido, que se tuvo que oír en toda la casa, para después quedarme sin respiración cuando empezó a devorarme con avidez con la boca. Empecé a luchar por coger aire duramente mientras que mis manos cobraban vida solas y solo podía dejar que volasen a sujetar a Edward de la cabeza, agarrando su pelo, mientras me estimulaba en mi zona más erógena.

No sé cuanto tiempo había pasado, para mí se había congelado en el momento de empezar toda aquella batalla de saliva, caricias y sexo, pero yo ya no podía aguantar más; lo necesitaba dentro de mí en ese mismo instante. Así que lo cogí del cuello y lo atraje a mi boca para besarle como hacia rato que no lo besaba; luego me separé de él para mirarle a los ojos.

—Hazme el amor ya —le supliqué con voz mas que ronca—; te necesito.

Edward no se hizo de rogar esa vez y antes de lo que me esperaba me penetró de golpe de una sola estacada. Gemimos al unísono mientras el calor del cuerpo del otro nos invadía.

Casi llore de placer; había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tener a Edward dentro de mí. Se quedó quieto, sin salir de mí, un rato, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos con pasión, amor y lujuria todo mezclado, pintado en ellos. Cuando retornó el movimiento, me volví a quedar sin respiración.

Tardé un poco en volver a salir de la ensoñación en la que había caído al sentir a Edward tan mío pero pronto estuve moviéndome con él al compás. Las embestidas al principio fueron lentas y tortuosamente placenteras pero no tardaron en volverse profundas y rápidas; la necesidad era apremiante para ambos. Nuestros gemidos era lo único que escuchaba; ni los habituales ronquidos de Emmett se escuchaban ni de lejos.

Mi nombre susurrado con voz ronca por Edward en mi oído me sumergía en una ola de placer que solo conseguía acrecentarse a medida que las estocadas se hacían más profundas, llenándome por completo de Edward.

El calor ascendía cada vez que sentía a Edward entrar en mí, mas dentro con cada movimiento, y una burbuja se empezó a hinchar en mi bajo estomago. Sentía a mi novio tan duro dentro de mi…tan fuerte…imparable…

La burbuja se hizo más grande y sentí que estaba a punto de reventar. Me sujeté tan fuerte a su ancha espalda que le clavé las uñas pero en ese instante sentía que si le soltaba me precipitaría a un precipicio de placer yo sola y no quería separarme de él.

Sentí el preciso instante en el que el placer me pudo y grité; grité como nunca lo había hecho con el nombre de Edward en mis labios. Pude sentir los músculos de la espalda de Edward tensarse bajo mis manos y un gruñido escapar de su boca en el mismo momento en el que me besó con más ansia de la que me había besado en toda al noche.

Abrí los ojos; quería ver la cara de Edward cuando se viniese. Entonces me topé con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo que me devolvía el amor y la pasión que yo estaba sintiendo. Estoy segura de que tocamos el cielo al mismo tiempo, sin cerrar los ojos y siempre mirando a las orbes del otro.

Fue el mejor orgasmo que había tenido nunca, y había tenido unos cuantos muy buenos. Edward se dejó caer encima de mí, completamente agotado, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. Cuando fue a separarse, lo abracé fuerte a mí.

—Quédate un poco así —le pedí mientras besaba su hombro derecho.

Se acurrucó contra mí mientras se abrazaba posesivamente a mi cintura. Estuvimos un rato en silencio de esa forma; sólo escuchando como nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

—Es una sensación increíble estar dentro de ti, Bella —me confesó.

—Es una sensación increíble tenerte dentro de mí —afirmé—; este sería mi paraíso.

—Estar así sería el cielo.

Poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se fueron volviendo acompasadas y al final, caímos en los brazos de Morfeo en un sueño tranquilo junto a nuestro amor.


	42. año nuevo, vida nueva

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 41. Año nuevo, vida nueva**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Me desperté en algún momento del día en el que me entraron ganas de hacer pis. Abrí los ojos perezosa y miré al despertador de mi mesilla para ver que eran las tres del mediodía; luego recordé que habíamos vuelto a casa a las ocho de la mañana.

En algún momento de la noche Edward había salido de mí y se había posicionado a mi lado abrazándome posesivamente. Ahora estaba ahí, profundamente dormido, como si fuera un ángel; sonreí al mirarlo.

Estábamos tumbados en mi cama totalmente destapados y me permití soltarme del agarre de mi novio para contemplarlo entero; era como un Dios griego. Me enrollé una de las sábanas que con nuestro ajetreo de la noche anterior habíamos tirado al suelo y me levanté de la cama para ir al baño. Una vez allí, hice mis necesidades y eché una ojeada al espejo para ver mi aspecto; podía tener el pelo todo lo revuelto que quisiera pero la felicidad se reflejaba en mi cara que estaba iluminada por una sonrisa al pensar en Edward.

Después de eso salí del baño y entré otra vez en mi habitación. Caminé hasta la cama y me senté en la orilla contemplando a Edward, que seguía dormido placidamente. Levanté una mano y comencé a acariciarle la majilla suavemente. Cuando llegué a sus labios, los delineé y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa a la que contesté.

—Buenos días —le saludé sabiéndole despierto.

—Muy buenos —contestó sin abrir los ojos.

Agaché la cabeza y le di un suave beso en los labios. Él aprovechó para deslizar su mano por mi cintura y atraerme a él. Me dejé caer un poco sobre su cuerpo mientras que lo volvía a besar. Edward paro sin previo aviso e hizo una mueca extraña. Seguido, movió su mano por encima de la sabana por mi espalda.

—Te has tapado —dijo abriendo los ojos por fin.

—He ido al baño —expliqué.

El agarre en mi cintura se tensó, al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano me sujetaba por el cuello y de repente me sentí volar. Cerré los ojos por inercia y cuando dejé de moverme y sentí la cama en mi espalda los abrí. La cara de Edward estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía, con una sonrisa perversa pintada en la boca.

—Ya no lo necesitas —dijo sonriendo seductor mientras estiraba de la sábana que me cubría.

—¡Edward! —chillé "indignada" por su proposición indecente indirecta—, es mediodía, tenemos que bajar a comer. Mamá no tardará en venir.

—Podemos aprovechar de mientras —susurró mientras bajaba su boca y delineaba con su lengua el seno que me había destapado—. Quiero repetir… ayer me lo pasé realmente bien.

—Edward —suspiré derrotada—, eres horrible.

—¿Me vas a negar que te lo pasaste bien? —preguntó mientras seguía con su trabajo.

—No, me lo pasé demasiado bien —murmuré cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de sus caricias—; sería la cosa de llevar dos meses sin tenerte para mí.

Edward dejó mi pecho para mirarme a los ojos—. No dejemos que vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo —dicho eso atrapó mis labios con los suyos.

Gemí al saborearlo; Edward tendría siempre ese sabor intoxicante que enganchaba y me volvía adicta a él. Le correspondí con ganas; Edward tenia esa cosa que hacia a todo el mundo hacer lo que él quisiera cuando los besaba y, ¿quién era yo para negarle tal placer?

La mano de Edward se dedicó a atender mis pechos descubiertos repasando una y otra vez el húmedo camino que había creado segundos antes, creándome miles de escalofríos. Mientras tanto, no abandonó mi boca ni un segundo, separándose sólo cuando nos quedábamos sin aire.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero nos ensimismamos tanto que ninguno escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y ésta se abrió de repente. Bufé y eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar por encima de mí a la espera de ver a Alice o alguno de mis hermanos para echarles a patadas. Mas no fue ninguno de ellos a los que vi; a Esme alrevés, por mi posición, en la puerta mirándonos con la boca semiabierta y en las manos una chaqueta y una camisa que reconocí como las que llevaba Edward la noche anterior.

Tardé más bien muy poco en asimilar toda la escena pero fue como si mi vida pasase lentamente delante de mis ojos; mi madre nos estaba mirando a mi novio y a mí, quienes estábamos tumbados en la cama, desnudos, besándonos y con una de las manos de Edward en mi pecho. Sentí como el color se iba de mi cara cuando lo entendí. Con un movimiento brusco, nos alejamos el uno del otro como si nos repeliéramos; yo cogí la sábana que tenia por la cintura y me la subí hasta la barbilla mientras que Edward se daba la vuelta para coger uno de mis almohadones y taparse sus partes prudentes.

—¡Mamá!, esto… yo… Edward… —balbuceé—; ¡no es lo que parece!

—¡Oh! Es justamente lo que parece —aseguró ella—. Lo siento, chicos, he tocado pero como nadie contestaba pensé que estarías dormida… sola.

Enfatizó la última palabra haciendo que además del color normal, el rojo poblase mi cara.

—Mamá… —yo no sabía que decir y Edward, que estaba en shock y no hablaba, no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Tranquila, hija, no me des explicaciones —dijo Esme poniendo cara de "no quiero detalles"—. Me he encontrado a Alice; ella te traerá ropa, Edward —el aludido asintió mientras mama iba cerrando la puerta—. No tardéis.

—No, mamá —aseguré dándome cuenta de las segundas intenciones de la frase.

—¡Apropósito! —exclamó justo antes de irse—, vosotros se lo decís a Carlisle.

Dicho eso se fue de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, me dejé caer como peso muerto en la cama suspirando. Me llevé las manos a la cara y me tapee todo lo que pude.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé—, ¡que vergüenza!

No escuché respuesta alguna así que aparté las manos para mirar a mi novio; seguía con la misma cara de shock, blanco como la cal, mirando a la puerta como si viera un fantasma.

—Edward —lo llamé—, ¿estás bien? Estás algo pálido.

Él sólo me miró, blanco todavía, mientras de su garganta salían pequeños gorgojotes. Temblaba levemente. Me senté y lo abracé sin que reaccionase aún.

—Míralo por el lado positivo —me miró como si estuviera loca—, querías que supieran de lo nuestro y… bueno, Esme ya lo sabe.

—¡Joder, Bella! —gritó reaccionando por fin—, ¡quería que lo supieran pero no de este modo!

—Lo sé, lo sé —aseguré—, pero, bueno, tenemos que sacar algo positivo de todo esto, ¿no?

La puerta se abrió por segunda vez en poco tiempo pero esa vez no nos separamos; ya sabían todo, estábamos tapados y sin hacer nada "malo". De todos modos suspiré tranquila cuando fue Alice la que entró en la habitación. Caminó hasta la cama recogiendo toda la ropa que habíamos tirado la noche anterior y luego se sentó a nuestro lado.

—¿Cuál es tu escusa? —le pregunté.

—Jasper —fue lo único que contestó con fingida inocencia.

Suspiré—. Imagino que no puedo echarte la bronca por eso.

Alice sonrió enseñando mucho los dientes.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward—. Se supone que te avisaba, ¿no? Nos han pillado por su culpa.

—Sí, pero ella estaba en ese momento haciendo lo mismo que tú y yo con Jasper y no puedo reprocharle eso —expliqué encogiéndome de hombros—. Luego, cuando tengamos una charla de hermana a hermana en la que seguramente entrará Rosalie, le preguntaré los detalles. Pero no puedes estar en medio así que será cuando no estés.

Él frunció el ceño ante la explicación mientras mi hermana reía. Luego ella se dirigió a él.

—Toma, Edward, tu ropa —le tendió un montón de ropa ajeno al que ella había recogido por la habitación—; no creo que quieras arriesgarte a andar por ahí desnudo ni siquiera desde aquí hasta tu habitación.

—Creo que no —aceptó él cogiéndole la ropa—. ¿Puedes irte para que me cambie?

—Mas bien sería vestirte, porque no tienes ropa que te cubra en este momento —le contestó ella—. Pero sí, creo que me voy. No quiero traumarme.

—No te traumarías —murmuró mi novio socarronamente—; aunque tal vez no volverías a mirar a Jasper con los mismos ojos.

Las dos rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Estos dos siempre están comparándose? —preguntó Alice.

—Lo raro es que Emmett no esté en el ajo —contesté y ella asintió de acuerdo mientras Edward soltaba un pequeño gruñido.

—Bueno, señor machoman —se burló Alice—; me voy antes de que te salte encima.

Yo me puse a reír histéricamente mientras Edward le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil a mi hermana mientras esta salía de la habitación riendo también. Mi novio se levantó de la cama sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

—No me tientes, Edward —le avisé recorriéndolo con la mirada de arriba abajo lujuriosamente; me lamí los labios.

Él pareció darse cuenta y cogió la ropa que tenía en la mano rebuscando entre ella hasta dar con su ropa interior. Me mordí la boca por dentro para no gemir en voz alta; los boxers que Alice le había traído eran los negros con corazoncitos rojos. En su día pudieron parecerme absurdos e infantiles pero en ese momento se me antojaban de lo más excitantes.

Edward se puso los boxers rápidamente pero yo fui más rápida y me deslicé por la cama para agarrarlo y tirarlo a ella. Chocó contra mis sábanas negras casi al mismo tiempo en el que me ponía a horcajadas encima de él. Me miró sorprendido.

—Te he dicho que no me tientes —susurré antes de atacar su cuello.

—¿Tentarte? —preguntó jadeando sin moverse nada—, ¿qué he hecho ahora?

Me separé de él para señalarle su ropa interior. Él siguió mi mirada hasta que se posó en sus boxers. Frunció el ceño.

—Te recuerdo que me humillaste con ellos delante de todo el instituto —griñó—, y te reíste de ellos.

—Una puede cambiar de opinión, ¿no? —pregunté inocentemente—; ahora son mis favoritos.

—También los míos —confesó.

—Pero por mucho que me gusten, te prefiero sin ellos.

Bajé mis manos por su torso al mismo tiempo que lo volvía a besar.

Tardamos más de lo pensado en bajar a la cocina pero no llegamos a hacer nada; Edward seguía con bastante miedo después de que Esme nos pillase con las manos en la masa y no quería arriesgarse a más.

Bajamos dados de la mano; ya solo faltaba Carlisle para enterarse así que daba igual que nos viesen juntos. Cuando entramos, vimos que a Esme, Emmett y Jasper los acompañaban los Black. Le sonreí a Jacob y él me contestó levantando una ceja al vernos agarrados llegar juntos a Edward y a mí. Unos ladridos me hicieron mirar al suelo.

—¡MiniJake! —grité soltando la mano de Edward y agachándome para agarrar al pequeño lobo que venía hacia mí—, ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—He logrado sacarlo de las garras de Leah —rió Jacob—, aunque me ha costado lo suyo.

—Gracias —le dije mientras acariciaba el pelaje del animal que Edward estaba fulminando con la mirada—, lo echaba de menos ya, y Rosalie también.

—Edward, Bella, hijos, sentaros en la mesa hasta que acabe de preparar el desayuno —señaló mi madre—; los demás están a punto de bajar.

—Deja que te ayude, mamá —ofrecí.

Me puse con Esme a preparar el chocolate casero de todos los años y churros. Rosalie apareció un poco más tarde y fue directa a coger a miniJake, quien estuvo gustoso de atención ya que yo no podía dársela. Cuando Alice entró en la cocina, lo hizo chillando alegremente alzando una volasen las manos.

—¡Tengo las fotos de nochebuena! —anunció.

Todos se arremolinaron alrededor de ella para ver las divertidas fotos que nos hicimos justo en el momento en el que Carlisle entraba.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó.

—Las fotos de nochebuena están reveladas —le explicó.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó—, ¡dejadme verlas!

Alice le pasó las fotos para que las viese el primero y yo miré a Edward para asentir con la cabeza, indicándole que era el momento para decirle que estábamos juntos. Se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano.

—Papá, tenemos algo que decirte —empezó Edward.

Todos los de la cocina se giraron a mirarnos menos él, que seguía pasando las fotos una a una. Los demás comprendieron por donde iban los tiros; Alice, Emmett y Rosalie sonrieron contentos, Jasper nos miró dándonos ánimos, Jacob se reía burlón por el papelón que nos tocaba y Billy nos miraba confuso.

—Esperad a que acabe —pidió mientras seguía a lo suyo.

—Pero, papá, es importante —insistí.

—Voy, voy —dijo.

De repente me di cuenta de una cosa; la foto de Edward y yo besándonos. Miré a Alice, quien me frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente entendió mi mirada; se tapó la boca con horror.

—Edward —llamé en un susurro—, nuestra foto.

Entendió a la primera y se tensó mientras su mano apretaba más fuerte la mía.

—Papá, en serio, creo que es mejor que hablemos antes de que veas las fotos —intentó convencer.

—¿Por qué debería importar que viese las fotos antes de…? —dejó la pregunta sin concluir mientras detenía el movimiento de sus manos.

Parpadeó varias veces, como sin llegar a creerse que la imagen que tenía en sus manos fuese real, y yo aguanté la respiración. Tragué duramente cuando levantó la mirada hacia nosotros.

—No contestéis —dijo—, creo que ya sé la razón.

Le levantó de la silla donde se había sentado, y dejando en la mesa todas las fotos menos la que yo supuse que era la nuestra, se acercó lentamente hasta nosotros. Instintivamente apreté la mano de Edward y él respondió igualmente.

—Así que era esto… —levantó la foto y la puso cara a nosotros; en ella salíamos Edward y yo besándonos con amor en la cocina.

Jodida Alice, pensé para mis adentros.

—¿Desde cuando? —preguntó con calma.

Yo todavía estaba esperando un ataque de furia o algo por el estilo, y su pasividad y tranquilidad del momento me ponían nerviosa.

—Salir juntos lo que se dice salir, desde más o menos hace dos meses —se atrevió a hablar Edward.

La cocina estaba sumida en un completo silencio. Carlisle nos muraba a ambos mientras que yo casi no podía sostenerle la mirada. Todos los demás esperaban impacientes y expectantes el desenlace de la situación. No se escuchaba ni una mosca volar y casi pensé que todos estábamos aguantando la respiración. Carlisle suspiró y yo di un bote. Entonces dijo algo que nos descolocó por completo a todos.

—Os a costado decidir hacérnoslo saber.

Tardé unos segundos en asimilar las palabras pero Edward se me adelantó al hablar.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó desorientado.

—En serio vosotros creéis que los padres somos tontos, ¿verdad? —preguntó burlón mi padre mientras caminaba hasta una sonriente Esme—. Ya lo sabíamos.

—¿Cómo que lo sabíais? —preguntó confuso—. ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada?

—Pensábamos que teníais que decírnoslo vosotros mismo —contestó Esme mientras Carlisle la abrazaba por la cintura—; es cosa vuestra.

—Y lo sabemos desde que pasó lo del accidente de Edward y que estuvo en el hospital —explicó él—; desde ese día vuestra relación cambió algo más y había tirantez. Además os echabais unas miradas que sólo faltaba ponerle un arco iris, estrellitas, corazoncitos y angelitos cantando _love is in the air_ para que todo el mundo supiera que estabais enamorados.

Toda la cocina se quedó en silencio absoluto mirando a la pareja sonriente hasta que a Jacob le dio un ataque de risa. Entonces el ambiente se relajó y todo pareció volver a fluir con normalidad.

Edward me atrajo a su pecho y me abrazo haciendo que todas las féminas de la cocina soltasen un sentimental suspiro romántico, y Emmett y Jacob nos vacilasen. Pero yo le correspondí al brazo contenta sin importarme los payasos de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo.

—Te quiero —susurró contra mi pelo después de besármelo.

—Y yo —contesté subiendo la cara para mirarlo.

Él agachó la cabeza los centímetros que me llevaba de alto y juntó sus labios con los míos. Volví a olvidarme donde estaba cuando los rozó y levanté los brazos para agarrarlo por el cuello mientras él aferraba más estrechamente mi cintura. Nos estuvimos besando hasta que escuchamos a mi hermano mayor hablar.

—Edward, ¿qué te dije de darte el lote con mi hermana delante de mí?

Edward se separó de mí a regañadientes pero estoy segura de que mi gruñido de disconformidad se escuchó más alto.

—Vaya juventud la de hoy en día, darse el lote —musitó Carlisle—. En nuestros tiempos se decía besarse —Billy asintió.

—Venga, niños, sentaros que sirvo el desayuno —ordenó cálidamente Esme.

Alice y yo ayudamos a nuestra madre a servir el chocolate y los churros mientras los demás se sentaban o preparaban la mesa. Desayunamos contentos entre bromas hacia todo el mundo y risas. Hasta ese día no descubrí que Carlisle era un cachondo cuando se lo proponía y podía vacilar tan bien como Emmett y Jacob.

—Espero que esa foto sea lo más privado que hayáis fotografiado —comentó como que no quería la cosa.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada y yo me puse roja como un tomate mientras dejaba que mi pelo cubriese mi cara para que nadie viese mi vergüenza.

—Hablando de eso… —murmuró Esme—, Bella, estás castigada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida—, ¿por qué?

—Tenías prohibido llevar chicos a tu habitación para… _eso_ —explicó mirándonos a Edward y a mí; me sonrojé más aún—, y Edward sigue contando como chico.

—Pero, mamá…

—Nada de mamá —dijo divertida—: ¡castigada!

Edward y yo gemimos al mismo tiempo por lo que se oyó bastante fuerte haciendo que volviesen los comentarios y las risas hacia nosotros y yo enrojeciese más. Llegué a pensar que iba a quedarme con ese color para siempre.

Por suerte, Esme estaba de bromas.


	43. nuevas noticias y una visita ingrata

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 42. Noticias nuevas y una visita ingrata**

**P. O. V. Edward**

—¡Te está machacando, Edward! —me gritaba Jasper.

—Sí, Eddy, te estoy machacando —afirmó Emmett.

Estábamos en el salón de la casa los tres chicos jugando a la play mientras Alice y Rosalie comentaban los vestidos de la nueva temporada de D&G. Carlisle, para variar, estaba trabajando, y Esme había salido a hacer recados. Mi novia en cambio, se encontraba fuera con Sunshine arreglando algún asunto de su banda, de la que nadie sabía el nombre aún, según me había dicho a la mañana.

—¿Qué pasa, Eddy? Te veo distraído —comentó burlón mi contrincante—, ¿estás pensando en tu novia?

—Te recuerdo que es tu hermana —gruñí.

Estaba intentando desconcentrarme mencionándome a Bella, lo sabía, pero no iba a conseguirlo. Quería ganarle, sabía que podía, solo que Emmett había elegido el Mario Car por parejas para jugar y había que admitir que era realmente bueno; no por nada era su juego favorito.

—¡Salta, coño, salta! —grité moviendo el mando de la consola hacia arriba como si así consiguiese hacer saltar más alto para esquivar los obstáculos.

—Te voy a machacar, Eddy —canturreó Emmett.

—¡No cantes victoria aún! —rugí—, ¡y no me llames Eddy!

—¿Quieres apostar? —retó.

Iba a aceptar, ¡claro que sí! ¡No tenía miedo de ese enorme oso con cara de payaso! Bueno, estaba algo picado porque iba ganándome, por si no se notaba por mis pensamientos "agresivos" hacia ese mastodonte.

—¿Acojonado, Eddy? —se burló enfatizando ese odioso mote.

—¡Ni de coña! —gruñí.

Iba a aceptar la apuesta cuando Alice habló.

—No apuestes, Edward —me advirtió sin quitar la vista de la revista de moda que analizaba con Rosalie.

—¡Tú no me metas, duende! —le gritó mi adversario.

—Edward, vas a perder —volvió a advertir ella—; recuerda, nunca apuestes contra Alice.

Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma. A mi mente vinieron imágenes de Bella ataviada con ese impresionante vestido azul cobalto, bailando reggaeton y rozando su escultural cuerpo con el mío. Me empezó a costar respirar, y tuve que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para tranquilizarme. Volví a abrir los ojos cuando escuché a Jasper gritarme y vi que mi coche se estaba saliendo de la carretera.

—¡Eres mi hermana, duende! —se quejó Emmett—, ¡se supone que tienes que poyarme a mí!

—Te apoyaría si no me llamases duende —replicó ella.

Él gruñó y los demás rieron mientras yo intentaba concentrarme en el juego. Estaba remontando cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Bella entrando y luego llegó hasta mí y me abrazó por el cuello—. Hola, amor.

Dejó un suave beso en mi cuello que me hizo volver a recordar aquel baile. Eso no ayudó en absoluto a mi concentración y el coche se me fue para un lado del camino que tenía que seguir.

—¡Bella! —chillé—, ¡para! ¡Me desconcentras!

—Vaya humor… —murmuró sentándose a mi lado.

—Están compitiendo, Bella —le explicó Jasper—; está estresado porque va perdiendo.

—¡Voy a ganarle! —grité yo.

—No lo vas a hacer… —canturreó Alice.

—¿Qué, Eddy? Entonces, ¿apuestas? —insistió Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? —pregunté concentrado.

—Edward —llamó la duende—, no apuestes.

—¡Tú calla! —bramó Emmett—. El que pierda no podrá tocar a su chica por una semana entera.

—¿Qué? —gritaron Bella y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Pero yo ignoré por un segundo todo lo demás.

—Trato hecho —acepté sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias que podría traerme eso.

—Mala elección, chicos —canturreó Alice.

¿Es que pensaba estar canturreando todo el día su supuesta visión del futuro? Empezaba a cansarme… Emmett hizo también caso omiso del grito de su novia que al igual que Bella a mí le miraba con odio.

—Te voy a dejar al rás del suelo, Eddy —se chuleó mientras me adelantaba—, y mi pobre hermanita será como si tuviera un novio eunuco.

—Emmett Swan, ¿de que vas apostando conmigo? —gruñó Rosalie.

—Eso ya lo veremos, mastodonte —le dije de vuelta mientras ambos ignorábamos a la rubia.

—¡Edward! —me chilló Bella—, no decías en serio lo de apostar, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro que sí —contesté sin mirarla—; voy a machacarle.

—¡No puedes apostar conmigo! —me dijo ofendida.

—¡Apostaré con lo que sea para ganarle! —aseguré—. No voy a perder.

—Pues entonces te puedes ir a la puta mierda —me gritó—. ¡Y ten por seguro que aunque ganes no vas a acercarte a mí!

La escuché levantarse de golpe e irse dando fuertes zancadas hacia la escalera. Entonces la miré y me arrepentí al instante de lo que había dicho. Sabía que Bella se tomaba muy en serio eso de que la gente jugase con los sentimientos de los demás, no por algo dos de sus novios habían jugado con ella, y hacer una apuesta así era meterla en medio. No era tanto como eso pero se acercaba levemente a ello. Rápidamente me levanté y corrí hacia ella soltando el mando e ignorando a Emmett llamarme. La alcancé cuando estaba por subir las escaleras.

—¡Bella! —le agarré la muñeca y tiré de ella para que se girase.

—Déjame en paz —murmuró dándose otra vez la vuelta pero yo volví a tirar de ella—. ¡Suéltame!

—Bella, por favor, espera —le supliqué.

—¡No quiero! —me gritó—. ¡Vete con Emmett y apuesta lo que te de la gana! ¿Quieres que redacte el contrato en el que me cedes para que limpie su habitación si te gana?

—No me gusta cuando eres irónica —le comenté sin soltarla.

—A mí no me gusta que apuesten conmigo —rebatió.

—Amor, lo siento —susurré soltando su brazo y abrazando su cintura—; estaba ensimismado y picado porque Emmett iba ganándome. No sabía lo que decía.

—Me apostaste como si fuera un objeto… —murmuró dolida.

—Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento —me disculpé—. No me daba cuenta. Haré lo que quieras para que me perdones.

La atraje a mí y la abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho. Ella apoyó su mejilla contra mi torso mientras yo le acariciaba suavemente la espalda. Enterré mi cara en su pelo aspirando fuertemente su olor; fresas y freesias, me encantaba.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —me rogó en un susurro.

Yo la aparté de mí suavemente y subí las manos hasta su cara para guiar su mirada a mis ojos. La acaricié con los pulgares haciendo que se tranquilizase más para después agachar la cabeza y darle un tierno beso, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que la amaba. Luego volví a separar nuestros labios.

—Perdóname —pedí de nuevo.

Ella solo sonrió haciendo que mi corazón palpitase violentamente. Joder, estaba completamente enamorado de ella, cada día un poco más además.

—Te amo —le dije.

—Yo también —contestó.

Me dio un suave y breve beso para luego tomar mi mano y llevarme hacia el salón de donde instantes antes habíamos salido. Al llegar, ignoré las acusaciones de Emmett sobre que yo me había retirado y por ende había perdido y me fui a sentar en el sillón individual. Bella tiró hacia el sofá pero sujeté su muñeca y la atraje a mí.

—Siéntate conmigo —le pedí.

—Peso mucho y vas a estar incómodo —contestó.

Yo rodé los ojos. ¿Ella pesaba mucho? Había tenido a Emmett encima de mí en alguna de las peleas que siempre me ganaba, ¡por Dios! Pero fue Jasper el que habló.

—¡Por Dios, Bella, no pesas una mierda! —exclamó haciendo que todos lo mirásemos— te lo dije la última vez que te sentaste ahí conmigo.

Mi novia lo fulminó con la mirada y yo apreté su mano para que me hiciese caso. Me miró.

—Por favor —dijo palmeando uno de mis muslos con mi mano libre.

Ella se mordió el labio, indecisa, así que hice un gesto con la cara de chantaje emocional. Funcionó y ella suspiró derrotada.

—Está bien —aceptó—, pero si te molesto me dices.

Con cuidado se sentó en mi regazo y yo la envolví con mis brazos. Puse mi barbilla en el hueco de su cuello aspirando fuertemente su delicioso aroma y ella se acurruco mejor sobre mí. Dios, eso era el paraíso.

—Nunca me molestarás —aseguré bajito para que solo ella me escuchase—, y menos si estás encima de mí.

Sentí como se sonrojaba cuando su piel se calentó y yo reí silenciosamente para después darle un tierno beso en el cuello. Mientras tanto, Emmett y Rosalie discutían, o mejor dicho, él intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su novia.

—¡Vamos, Rose, amor! —le dijo—, ¡mira a la enana y a Eddy! ¿Por qué no podemos ser como ellos y arreglarlo tan fácil?

—¡Porque cuando tú seguías queriendo competir contra él incluso después de todo el lío y me has apostado a mí! —le gritó ella—. ¡Él ha ido corriendo en su busca cuando ha visto que a Bella le ha sentado mal!

—No sabía que te iba a sentar tan mal… —susurró avergonzado—. Lo siento, osita.

—Más lo vas a sentir toda la semana porque no vas a tocarme ni un pelo —se levantó del sofá y tiró hacia las escaleras—, más te vale saber satisfacerte solo.

—¡Pero Rose…! —Emmett se perdió escaleras arriba en busca de su amada.

Todos reímos en el salón, divertidos por lo absurdo de la situación. Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados viendo la televisión. Bella se movió de forma que quedase sentada de lado y yo sonreí cuando intentó alcanzar mi boca sin conseguirlo. Fui yo el que agachó la cabeza para unir nuestros labios en un beso tan lleno de amor que antes de conocer a Bella lo hubiese tachado de ñoño y cursi.

Estaba tan a gusto que el tiempo voló y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Bella se separó levemente de mí para hacérmelo saber.

—Edward, el timbre —me susurró.

—Alice, el timbre —dije yo en voz alta volviendo a besarla.

—Voy —contestó la duende.

Pero mi novia se separó de mí antes de que ella se levantase.

—¡No! —Alice se quedó a medio camino—. Tranquila, Alie, es para mí, yo iré. Debe de ser Shinny.

A regañadientes, la solté para que se levantase y la miré perderse por la puerta mientras el timbre seguía sonando. Escuché a alguien, claramente Bella, abrir la puerta, y algunas risas y bromas. Esperé ansioso a que regresara a mi lado, quería tenerla en mis brazos. Sé que puede que pareciese un obsesivo pero Bella era para mí como el aire que respiraba y últimamente la echaba de menos al de nada de que no estuviese cerca. Necesitaba por lo menos tenerla en mi mira.

Estuvieron por un par de minutos en la entrada y de repente mi novia volvió seguida por Sunshine. En sus caras había una mueca divertida y feliz. Sonreía contenta y entonces me supuse que tenía algo que contarnos.

—Chicos, tengo una noticia —soy adivino, pensé para mis adentros—. ¡Emmy!, ¡Rose!, ¡bajad ahora mismo!

Se oyó un estruendo y a gente correr en el piso de arriba. Un poco más tarde, aparecieron por las escaleras Emmett y Rosalie. Él llevaba la camisa mal abrochada mientras que ella se acomodaba el pelo que parecía un nido de pájaros. Solté una carcajada; al parecer ellos también lo habían solucionado.

Anduvieron hasta sentarse en uno de los sofás juntos y todos miramos expectativos a Bella y a Sunshine que seguían con esa mirada mezcla entre divertida y misteriosa en la cara.

—Ya estamos todos —exclamó contenta.

—¿Vas a contarnos de que va todo esto? —preguntó Emmett—, estábamos _ocupados_.

Rosalie le pegó una toñeja y agradecí aquello. Bella sólo bufó.

—Tenemos que daros una buena noticia —anunció Sunshine, alegre como siempre.

—¡Te vas a vivir a China y nos dejarás en paz! —comentó Emmett.

La pequeña hippie lo fulminó con la mirada y él se ganó una nueva toñeja de parte de su adorada novia. Sobándose la nuca, le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—Bueno —murmuró Bella—, la cosa es que… ¡nuestro disco sale mañana a la venta!

Empezó un murmuro general y todos las felicitamos. Bella me miró y sonrió alegremente.

—¿Nos dejarás escucharlo? —preguntó Alice.

—En realidad, tenemos una copia para cada uno —contestó ella—, pero antes de dároslo tenemos que presentaros a alguien.

Todos nos miramos confusos mientras Sunshine y ella iban hacia la entrada y le hacían gestos a alguien para que pasase. Segundos más tarde entraron los componentes de la banda que faltaban, Jacob y Tyler, pero con ellos venía otra chica más. Ella era alta y delgada, con el pelo rubio rojizo. Era una mujer muy guapa y atractiva e instintivamente la miré de arriba abajo preguntándome quien sería pero sin llegar a interesarme en ella más de lo interesado que estaba por Sunshine.

—Chicos, ella es Tanya —anunció Bella—, Tanya, ellos son Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward.

—Encantada de conoceros —nos saludó, sonriendo algo nerviosa.

—Para que os enteréis de que va la cosa —entró Sunshine a hablar—, ella es la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta por la aclaración hasta que Emmett volvió a hablar.

—¿Pero no erais dos chicas y dos chicos? —preguntó confuso.

—Sí, pero la conocimos un día que iba a una entrevista para sacar un disco en solitario con el mismo agente que Jake —explicó Bella—. Hablé con ella y me dijo que le daba algo de miedo eso de salir en solitario, y cuando la escuché cantar le propuse unirse a nuestro grupo. Todos estamos encantados.

—Y ahora… ¡los discos! —anunció Jacob—. Sé que a algunos no les gusta esta clase de música pero hemos pensado en daros una copia igualmente.

Tyler cogió una caja que tenía al lado y fue repartiendo uno a uno discos que iba sacando de ella. Cuando me dio el mío, lo miré con interés. En la portada salían Tanya, Jacob y Bella. Él estaba vestido con un smoking rojo sangre y se encontraba sentado en la raíz de un árbol cortado. Las chicas estaban ataviadas solamente con una especie de bata color sangre también, que tenía un gorro que les tapaba la cabeza y solo atada con un lazo a la cintura haciendo ver que por debajo no tenían nada. Tanya estaba a la derecha de Jacob y Bella a la izquierda. La rubia tenía un lobezno entre las manos mientras que mi novia acariciaba el pelaje de un lobo gris enorme. El fondo era un bosque cubierto de nieve y en la parte de arriba rezaba el título "Carpe noctem", subtitulado con su traducción "disfruta de la noche". Detrás de ellos salían Sunshine y Tyler en segundo plano.

Me quedé mirando la carátula embobado; Bella estaba preciosa. Se me fue tantísimo la olla que no aparté la mirada de la foto hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Me giré para encontrarme a mi novia mirándome divertida. Cerré la boca al darme cuenta que casi estaba babeando.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó ansiosa.

—Claro, sales bien —acepté.

—¿Sólo bien? —preguntó haciendo un mohín.

—Sales… impresionante —respondí buscando un adjetivo que no fuese demasiado escandaloso.

—Así me gusta más —sonrió de forma seductora y me entraron ganas de besarla hasta dejarle sin aire—. Dentro hay más fotos.

Abrí el CD y saqué la parte de las letras donde venían las fotos. Había un par de ellas más en grupo que me quedé mirando contemplando a Bella sin casi fijarme en los demás. Cuando llegó el turno de las fotos individuales, empecé a pasar las de Tyler y Sunshine que eran las que había primero.

—Esas fotos son muy bonitas —me dijo—, si las pasas tan rápido no las puedes apreciar bien.

—No quiero ofender a tus amigos, amor, pero no me interesa verles a ellos —admití—; sólo busco las fotos donde aparezcas tú.

La vi sonrojarse; estaba tan mona cuando le pasaba eso…

Le di un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir pasando las páginas hasta llegar a las suyas. Había un par de ellas más. Una de cara en la que salía algo melancólica con el fondo negro, y otra que fue la que más me gustó, en la que salía vestida con un vestido sencillo negro pegado al cuerpo hasta por debajo de las rodillas. En esa última estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol y de fondo tenía la noche con luna llena.

—En esta estás preciosa —la halagué sincero.

—Gracias —murmuró poniéndose más roja aún.

—Ven aquí —tiré de su mano y la senté en mi regazo.

Ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y yo la rodeé con mis brazos. Se acurrucó contra mi pecho y yo enterré mi cara en su pelo. Le susurré un te amo a lo que me respondió con otro. Levantamos la cabeza al oír a Emmett hacer alguna de sus payasadas y vimos a Sunshine corriendo detrás de él intentando pegarle gritando algo sobre el disco. Nos reímos ante la imagen. De repente, la chica que se llamaba Tanya saludó sonriente a Bella y ella le hizo un gesto de que se acercase.

—Tú debes de ser Edward Cullen, el pianista sabedor de alemán que juega al hockey —saludó cuando llegó hasta nosotros.

—Esto… sí, creo que sí —respondí rascándome la nuca—. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Bella no deja de hablar de ti —contestó antes de darme tiempo a formular la pregunta—, y yo estaba ansiosa por conocerte.

Miré a Bella quien estaba ruborizada pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada orgullosa en su cara. Me sonrió y luego miró a su amiga.

—Tanya, como ya sabes, mi novio Edward —me presentó oficialmente—. Edward, mi nueva amiga Tanya.

—Encantado —contesté.

—No mentías, Bella —las miré sin comprender—; es muy guapo, tienes suerte de tenerlo como novio.

—Lo sé —contestó mi novia hinchándose del pecho más orgullosa si cabía.

Me sentí bien sabiendo que Bella iba hablando tan bien de mí por ahí y más que se sintiese tan bien estando conmigo. La abracé fuertemente y le di la vuelta para besarla. Escuché a Tanya decir algo como que necesitábamos una habitación a lo que Sunshine comentó que éramos una pareja pasional. Nos reímos al mismo tiempo cortando el beso y mirando a los payasos de nuestros amigos imitándonos.

Tuvimos una tarde entretenida pero a eso de las 7:30 nuestros amigos se fueron a casa dejándonos solo a los Swan y a los Cullen allí. Alice puso una película y luego se acurrucó contra su novio en el sillón individual. Emmett y Rosalie ocuparon esa vez en sillón de dos mientras que Bella y yo nos tumbábamos en el sofá cual largos éramos. Turnábamos los sofás para que nadie se mosquease y agradecí que nos tocase el más grande porque no me apetecía para nada ver una película en ese momento.

Nos tapé a ambos con una manta, ya que hacía algo de frío, y luego la abracé. Empecé por darle un sutil beso en el cuello pero al parecer ella tenía la misma idea que yo ya que se giró y me encaró. Sonrió seductoramente antes de ser ella la que atrapase mis labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de sensualidad. Instintivamente la rodeé por la cintura apegándola a mí haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se uniesen igual que lo harían dos piezas de un mismo puzzle.

Gimió en mi boca y yo la coloqué de forma que yo quedaba encima de ella. No íbamos a llegar a más, estábamos en el sofá de la sala con nuestros hermanos al lado, pero era agradable estar así juntos. Habíamos tenido sesiones de besos así muchas veces en esas condiciones así que ninguno nos dijo nada al respecto.

Bella introdujo una mano por mi camiseta acariciando mi espalda y yo me estremecí; se sentía tan bien sus manos en mi piel…

Estuvimos así hasta que escuchamos como el coche de papá y mamá estacionaba en la entrada, y entonces nos sentamos derechos en el sofá para ver la película; puede que hubieran aceptado de buen grado nuestra relación pero tampoco era plan de darse el lote delante de él, y besé por última vez a mi novia.

—¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche? —me preguntó aún entre mis brazos.

—Claro, no habría cosa que me gustaría más —respondí seguro.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Maldije internamente la llegada de nuestros padres; estaban tan a gusto con Edward, solamente besándonos, que no quería separarme de él. Pero un trato era un trato y debíamos ser cuidadosos a la hora de los mimos delante de nuestros padres. Así que nos sentamos mirando a la televisión sin tocarnos mucho.

Esme fue la primera en entrar y venía con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nos miró y se acercó.

—Chicos, tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros —nos anunció.

—¿Sorpresa? —preguntó Emmett—, ¿otra?

Vimos como Esme iba a contestar pero antes de que abriera la boca siquiera un borrón marrón pasó por su lado hasta llegar al mío. Ni siquiera me enteré de en que momento había llegado y se había lanzado a Edward.

—¡Eddy! —gritó la que, por la voz, reconocí que era una mujer—, ¡cuánto tiempo!

Giré la cabeza, confusa, para ver a una chica abrazando posesivamente a mi novio y a él sin moverse nada. La chica se apartó de él pero no lo soltó ni un segundo. Se le quedó mirando a los ojos a una distancia que me dieron ganas de sacárselos para que no pudiera volver a mirarle. Carlisle entró en ese momento.

—¡Oh, vaya! Pensé que podría decíroslo estando yo presente —dijo sonriendo—. Chicos, esta es Heidi Vulturi, la hija de un amigo, y va a quedarse unos días en casa porque sus padres están de viaje y me la han mandado.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Esa sobona de mierda iba a estar _unos días_ en mi propia casa intentando ligarse tan exageradamente a mí propio novio? Gruñí disconforme pero no fui la única; tanto Jasper como Rosalie hicieron lo mismo. Les miré sin comprender pero la irritante voz de aquella chica me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

—¿No es genial, Eddy? —le gritó emocionada—. ¡Podremos volver a estar juntos otra vez!

Mi garganta volvió a gruñir. Pero, espera, ¡un momento! ¿Cómo que _otra vez_? ¿Acaso Edward conocía de algo a esa chica tan odiosa? Pero, ¿de qué?

Mis dudas se esfumaron, o mejor dicho dejaron de ser realmente importantes, segundos después de estar debatiendo en mi interior. Y es que la tal Heidi cogió la cara de _mi_ novio y delante de todo el mundo le dio un sonoro, y déjadme decir que, bastante largo beso en los labios. ¡En los labios!

¿Qué significaba aquello? Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que sólo era una extraña costumbre de donde quiera que viniera ella pero descarté la idea cuando fue a saludar a Jasper y a Rosalie con dos simples besos en la mejilla, a los cuales ellos contestaron a regañadientes.

No, no era ninguna costumbre. Aquella chica había besado a mi novio en la boca. Pero no sabía muy bien donde se estaba metiendo…

Heidi pareció muy poco interesada en conocer al resto de la familia y volvió adonde Edward para sentarse en su regazo. Apreté los puños hasta casi clavarme las uñas pero lo peor de todo fue que él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Eso me reventó del todo por dentro.

—Esto… bueno, Heidi, voy a presentarte a mis hijos —habló como siempre amable Esme.

_¡Que le den por culo a la amabilidad y a ella!,_ pensé para mí misma, _¡Échala de casa! ¿Es que no ves que está coqueteando con el novio de tu propia hija?_

Pero claramente eso no ocurrió y mamá empezó a presentarnos.

—Ese es mi hijo mayor, Emmett —señaló a mi grandullón hermano y este le saludó con un escueto "hola".

Era extraño ya que mi hermano siempre solía ser muy amable con la gente nueva y sus abrazos de oso eran más que famosos. Pero al parecer esa chica le gustaba poco, aunque por su mirada no estaba seguro del porqué.

—Ella es Alice —mi madre prosiguió señalando a mi hermana—; es la mediana.

—Hola —contestó secamente Alice.

Eso también era bastante extraño dada la alegría extrema y la hiperactividad que desprendía por sus poros siempre. Era muy abierta y siempre quería ser amiga de todos. Me miró con cara seria y entendí que había "visto" algo de ella que no le acababa de gustar. La chica seguía ajena a todo haciéndole carantoñas a Edward quien no las rechazaba.

Justo cuando Esme iba a presentarme, el busca de Carlisle empezó a sonar. Todos callamos y lo miramos.

—Lo siento muchos, chicos, pero me necesitan para una urgencia —se giró hacia su mujer—, luego me quedaré a hacer guardia.

—Te acompaño, cariño —dijo rápidamente mamá—; no quiero que pases la noche solo. Estaré contigo revisando; soy voluntaria para contar cuentos así que no habrá problema alguno.

—Como quieras —nos miró a nosotros—. Bueno, chicos, nos vamos. No estéis hasta muy tarde levantados, ¿vale? Tratad bien a nuestra invitada.

—Sí, papá —dijeron todos menos Edward, que seguía sin hablar, y yo, que me negaba a tratar bien a alguien que intentaba ligar con mi novio.

—Buenas noches, señores Cullen —la voz chillona de Heidi, quien me recordaba a Jessica al hablar, sonó antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

El silencio inundó la sala en la que solo los grillos y las risitas agudas de Heidi se escuchaban. Yo fulminaba con la mirada a esa arpía intrusa mientras que mis hermanos me observaban, según creo, a la espera de tener que ir a detenerme cuando mi paciencia se agotase y me lanzara a matar a Heidi. De repente, ella se puso de pies.

Le hice un escrutinio sin temor a que me delatase. Ella era… una belleza. Era como coger lo mejor de Rosalie y de Tanya, y ponerlo en un mismo cuerpo. Tenía una melena caoba larga hasta algo más de media espalda. Cintura fina, caderas perfectas y busto lo suficiente grande; cada curva en su sitio. Sus ojos eran de un color violeta muy extraño que me recordó a las motas de los ojos de Sunshine. Solo que los ojos de esta última eran cálidos y acogedores y los de Heidi eran fríos y egocéntricos.

—¡Vamos, Eddy!, ¡enséñame donde voy a dormir! —luego se acercó a él—. Aunque si quieres podemos ahorrar el hacer una segunda cama…

El gruñido que solté esa vez se escuchó perfectamente en toda la sala y hasta ella se giró a verme. Levantó una ceja incrédula sin soltar el brazo de Edward, quien se había levantado.

—No puedo creer que seáis tan amables con esta chusma —dijo con odio en la voz— los empleados no deberían de juntarse en la misma sala que sus jefes mas que para servirles.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de golpe y no era para menos; yo no era de esas chicas que se quedaban calladas ante un insulto. Mis ojos se abrieron como los de ellos pero casi seguido se entrecerraron amenazantes. Me levanté del sofá en el que estaba sentada y di dos pasos en su dirección. Alcé la mano y mi dedo apuntó a su cara, casi rozando su nariz.

—Mira, Barbie de pacotilla, no vuelvas a meterte conmigo ni insultarme porque te pego un puñetazo que te desvío la nariz y hago que tengan que operarte —amenacé.

Ella pareció asustarse de verdad porque se apresuró a esconderse detrás de mi novio, quien no decía nada.

—¡Eddy! —llorique'o patéticamente—, ¡esta chacha está amenazándome!

—¡Que no soy una sirvienta! ¡Soy una de las hijas de Esme! —grité—. ¡Y si lo fuera también tendrías que tenerme respeto!

—¡Yo que sabía! Mírate como vas vestida, ¡por el amor de Dios! —yo hice un gesto amenazante ante la mención de mi ropa y ella aprovechó para agarrarse más fuerte a Edward—. ¡Eddy!, ¡quiere pegarme! ¡Me da miedo!

—Yo te voy a dar miedo… —gruñí acercándome pero la voz de mi amor me paró.

—Para, Bella —ordenó serio.

—Pero… ella me ha… —traté de defenderme pero él me cortó.

—Me da igual, es una invitada —vi la sonrisa triunfante de Heidi mientras él se giraba hacia ella—. Camos, Heidi, te llevaré a tu habitación.

—¡Si, Eddy!-gritó ella colgándose más aún de su brazo.

Se dieron la vuelta y se fueron hacia las escaleras de camino a las habitaciones, no sin que antes Heidi girase la cabeza y me mirase con una expresión de triunfo dibujada en la cara. Se perdieron escaleras arriba y la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio. Sentí la mirada de todos clavada en mí pero me sentía incapaz de desviar la mía del sitio por donde había desaparecido mi novio con esa… dejémoslo en _esa_. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Era como si todos esperasen a que mi furia explotase y me estuviesen dando espacio. Al final, fui yo la que habló pero no con ira.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —pregunté confusa y con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de escaparse.

Jasper se acercó hasta mí y me pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. Mi cuerpo me pedía llorar pero me negaba. Claro que me dolía, ¡me había tratado fatal! Encima se dejaba besar por esa chica que yo ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido.

—No voy a llorar —susurré en voz alta.

—A veces es mejor desahogarse —me aconsejó Jasper aún abrazándome.

—No, me niego —asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué ha pasado? Digo, no estoy loca, ¿no? En realidad me ha contestado así y se ha dejado besar.

—No, Bells, no estás alucinando; en realidad ha pasado —dijo con tristeza Alice.

—Pero, ¿quién es ella? —vi como Rosalie y Jasper se lanzaban miradas nerviosas—. Vosotros la conocéis.

—Bueno, un poquito —contestó Rosalie—, pero déjame decirte que siempre nos ha caído fatal. Es una tía asquerosa, superficial, arrogante…

—¿Quién es? —insistí.

—Ella…ella es…

—¡Dilo ya, Jasper! —inquirí—. ¿Quién es? ¿De qué conoce a Edward?

—Ella es su exnovia —terminó por decir Jasper.

Me quedé congelada. ¿Su ex? Eso explicaba la confianza que le tenía ella pero, ¿por que le besaba? ¿Y por que él se dejaba?

—Edward y Heidi salieron juntos durante un año y medio antes de que nos mudásemos a Forks —explicó Jasper sutilmente—. Ninguno, ni siquiera los amigos de Edward, sabían que le veía. Podía ser todo lo guapa que quisieras pero todo el mundo sabía que era una pedante creída.

—La cosa es que cuando nuestro padre nos anunció que tendríamos que mudarnos a Edward fue al que menos le gustó la idea por culpa de ella —prosiguió Rosalie—. Su argumento era que no podía vivir sin Heidi pero al final tuvo que ceder.

Las piezas de ese extraño puzzle empezaron a encajar pero no por eso me gustó más. El corazón me empezó a bombear con fuerza y las lágrimas me quemaban en los ojos amenazando con salir de ellos. ¿Acaso Edward seguía queriendo a su antigua novia? Eso tenía bastante lógica; explicaba que se dejara besar y que la defendiera a ella. Además ella era todo lo que un hombre pudiera desear; guapa y de un cuerpo diez. Cuando mi cabeza asimiló las ideas solté un gemido involuntario casi derrumbándome en el sofá.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice acercándose a mí.

Pero yo me solté del agarre de Jasper y me puse de pies. Todos me miraron a la espera de algo pero negué con la cabeza.

—Estoy algo cansada —murmuré—, creo que iré a mi habitación.

—Bells… —empezó mi hermana pero la paré.

—Tranquila, Alie —le dije—, estaré bien. Necesito estar sola.

Ella asintió y yo me apresuré a subir las escaleras sintiendo cuatro pares de ojos clavados en mi nuca. Corrí hasta alcanzar mi cuarto y entré cerrando tras de mí. Suspiré hondo luchando contra las ganas de llorar que me invadían pero lo había dicho; no iba a llorar y no solo delante de la gente, tampoco sola. Anduve hasta la cama y me tumbé dándole la espalda a la puerta. Agarré una almohada y la apreté fuerte contra mí.

Estaba medio inconsciente ya del cansancio cuando escuché a alguien tocar la puerta. No me apetecía hablar con nadie así que simplemente la ignoré; mis hermanos entenderían que quería estar sola. Más cual fue mi sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió sin hacer caso de mi mutismo.

Puede que fuese porque estaba molesta con todo el asunto de Heidi-Edward pero me giré en la cama con la intención de echar al que fuese que hubiese entrado en mi habitación sin importar el parecer borde o no. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al ver a Edward de pies en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Estás despierta? —me preguntó.

Fui incapaz de decir nada ya que lo único que iba a salir de mi boca hubieran sido insultos y reproches, y no tenía ganas de discutir; solo quería dormir para despertar al día siguiente y ver que todo había pasado. Al ver que no contestaba pero que estaba despierta prosiguió.

—Bueno, yo sólo venía a decirte una cosa —explicó y mi corazón latió frenético a la espera de una disculpa que nunca llegó—. Creo… creo que no es buena idea que duerma contigo hoy.

Pude escuchar mi corazón quebrarse en miles de trocitos pequeños y las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para retenerlas mientras respiraba profundamente para no ponerme a llorar.

—Bueno, sólo eso —dijo—. Yo me voy.

Entonces la rabia y la ira superaron con creces mi tristeza, y no pude evitar que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—Sí, eso, vete con Heidi —gruñí amargamente—; espero que te lo pases genial.

Mi novio, si es que seguía siéndolo, paró su marcha y se giró de golpe mirándome confuso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender mi comportamiento.

Pero yo no tenía ganas de aclarar nada en ese momento.

—Lárgate —ordené cortante y fría.

Edward hizo caso omiso a mi orden; entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó algo más normal.

—He dicho que te largues —contesté.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa? —insistió.

Y en ese momento me harté. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme "amor" después de todo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme que me pasaba así, tan tranquilo? Enfadada me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta pasando de él que estaba a medio camino de donde segundos antes me encontraba yo.

—Lo que me pasa —vocalicé lentamente—, es que no se como puedes tener la cara de llamarme "amor" —dije con odio—, y también me pasa que quiero que te largues de mi habitación.

—Pero, Bella… —empezó a hablar pero no quería excusas.

Abrí la puerta y grité el nombre de mi hermano mayor para que lo sacase de mi habitación ya que sabía que si Edward se ponía pelma no conseguiría sacarlo de ahí. Emmett no tardó en aparecer y sin preguntar nada cogió a Edward, quien se quejaba y exigía saber que pasaba, y lo arrastró fuera.

Cerré con un portazo la puerta y me volví a lanzar a mi cama abrazando más fuerte que antes la almohada.

Las lágrimas no pudieron parar esa vez.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Emmett me bajó al salón donde todos, excepto Bella, estaban y me sentó en el sofá. Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? No tardé en exigir respuestas.

—Eres idiota —fue todo lo que me dijo Alice antes de salir de allí hacia su habitación.

Rosalie me miró con odio y siguió a la duende. Emmett me miró como si quisiera matarme para seguido desaparecer por las escaleras. Sólo Jasper se quedó conmigo pero estaba inusualmente serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirí nuevamente.

—Que eres idiota —masculló.

—¿Algo nuevo? —pregunté sarcástico—; eso ya me lo ha dicho tu novia.

—¿Por qué coño has tratado así a Bella? —preguntó enfadado.

—¿Tratarla como? —cuestioné confuso—, ¡si Emmett me ha sacado a rastras de su habitación!

—En la sala —fruncí el ceño aún sin entender—, cuando ha venido Heidi.

—¿Cómo la he tratado? —pregunté sin recordar realmente lo que había dicho.

Jasper me explicó, palabra por palabra, todo lo que había dicho y hecho en ese lapsus de tiempo, y como de lastimada había dejado a mi novia. Entendí a la primera su comportamiento. Me sentí un cerdo por haberle hecho eso sobretodo cuando Jasper me dijo que le habían explicado quien era Heidi para que entendiese.

—Dios, Jasper, te juro que ha sido sin querer —le dije desesperado—; ha sido ver a Heidi y quedarme helado. Ni siquiera recuerdo bien que le he dicho. Ha sido un shock.

—Bella no se merece que la engañes con Heidi —repuso más serio aún.

—¡No! —negué con rapidez—. Yo amo a Bella. Solo me ha chocado ver a Heidi. Pero ya la he olvidado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella.

—Nadie lo diría…

—Ella me daba cariño y yo así no estaba solo —expliqué—, pero no la amaba. Nunca he sentido lo que siento por Bella con nadie.

—Pues ve y díselo —mandó—, porque estaba destrozada.

—Iré ahora —aseguré levantándome—, aprovecharé que Emmett estará en su habitación ya.

Me despedí de mi hermano y subí casi corriendo las escaleras camino a la habitación de Bella. Intenté no hacer ruido para que Emmett no saliese a mirar; no quería líos, sólo solucionar todo con Bella. Por suerte no había nadie vigilando la habitación de mi novia.

Toqué su puerta pero nadie abrió. Recé todo lo que sabía para que estuviese sola mientras abría la puerta y entraba. Tuve suerte; Bella estaba tumbada de espaldas a la puerta abrazada a una almohada como si dependiese su vida de ello.

—¿Bella? —susurré pero no contestó.

Me acerqué a la cama y comprobé que estaba dormida. Había rastros de lágrimas por su cara y me abofeteé internamente por hacerla llorar. Rodeé la cama y llegué a la parte donde estaba dando la cara. Aparté la almohada para tumbarla bien porque sino al día siguiente tendría dolor de espalda de fijo. Se movió cuando estuvo suelta pero me sujetó como si necesitase agarrar algo para dormir.

No necesité más alicientes para meterme en la cama con ella y taparnos a los dos con las sábanas para que no tuviésemos frío. Ella enredó sus brazos en mi cintura y apoyó su cara en mi pecho aún dormida. Rodeé su pequeña cintura con mis brazos y puse mi cabeza en la suya.

Aspirando su olor me quedé dormido.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Los rayos de sol me dieron en la cama y maldije haberme olvidado de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior. No abrí los ojos ya que un olor que siempre me maravillaba inundó mis fosas nasales. El efluvio a Edward me tranquilizaba aunque estuviese enfadada con él; era un hecho innegable que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Suspiré en alto y algo que tenía de almohada se movió. Abrí los ojos asustada para encontrarme unos orbes esmeraldas que conocía a la perfección. Recordando el incidente del día anterior me solté de su abrazo y me puse en el otro lado de la cama.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —chillé.

—Bella, amor, déjame explicarte —rogó—, lo de ayer fue una confusión.

—Me trataste de culo, Edward —le dije—. ¡Defendiste a esa imbécil que lo único que hizo fue insultarme!

—Lo siento, de verdad —se acercó a mí y me puso las manos en la cintura—; fue sin querer. Déjame explicarte.

Asentí y él se dispuso a contarme todo. Me explico de su relación con Heidi, que era la hija de unos amigos de Carlisle y la conoció y empezó a salir con ella porque no quería estar solo. Como le llegó a tener algo de cariño pero nunca amor y como el día anterior todo había ocurrido porque se había quedado en shock al verla. Supe que sus palabras eran sinceras y sus ojos lo decían.

—Entendería que quisieras estar con ella —murmuré dejando salir a la superficie todas mis inseguridades mientras hundía la cara en la almohada—; ella es muy guapa.

—Bella —sentí como me jalaba para dejarme en la mitad de la cama.

Me puso boca arriba y se posicionó encima de mí, agarrándome la cara para que no pudiese dejar de mirarle.

—Eres preciosa —susurró inclinándose para besarme suavemente.

Mis manos volaron a su cuello juntándolo más a mí mientras el beso era profundizado. Sentía todo el amor que Edward me profesaba en aquella muestra de cariño. Sentía mi corazón bombear muy rápido dentro de mi caja torácica. El beso era suave, lleno de amor, completamente diferente a los que solíamos darnos. No había lujuria en él, solo el más puro sentimiento de amor y devoción.

Éramos como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle. Nos acoplábamos a la perfección. Todo era más que pasión, eso era amor verdadero.

Su lengua danzaba por mi boca, recorriendo el arco de mi paladar, degustándola entera. Él no incrementó la fuerza del beso; era como si quisiera alargar lo máximo el momento o demostrarme que podía estar conmigo sin entrar dentro del tema sexual.

Pero yo siempre había pensado que unirse en cuerpo y alma con una persona era la mayor muestra de amor que pudiera existir entre dos personas. Tal vez había sido por eso por lo que no había estado preparada con Thomas para hacerlo la primera vez.

Y por esa misma razón fui yo la que empezó todo. Sin dejar de besarle, tiré de su parte de arriba del pijama para sacárselo. Edward entendió a la primera y se apartó levemente para quitársela pero nada más hacerlo volvió rápidamente a mi boca.

Yo me encontraba embriagada por el sabor de su boca. Era lo que más me gustaba de las peleas; después en las reconciliaciones todo me sabía mejor. Era como hacer una dieta dura y luego pobrar el chocolate; el sabor siempre era más intenso que si comías normal.

Las manos de mi novio dejaron mi cintura para subir delineando suavemente hasta mi cuello. De ahí llegó a mi cara y fue entonces cuando abandonó mis labios. Sus dedos delinearon cada rincón de mi cara con ternura infinita. Sus yemas recorrieron el camino de mi mandíbula para luego pasar por mis mejillas hasta llegar a mis párpados.

Cerré los ojos mientras los tocaba con tanta suavidad que parecía una pluma. Mi corazón aceleraba sus latidos con cara uno de sus exquisitos roces y cada vez me sentía más cerca de un mundo perfecto; uno en le que solo estábamos Edward y yo, sin Heidi, sin Thomas o James, si nadie que nos reventara la burbuja.

Sus dedos bajaron por último hasta mis labios y tuve que cerrar los ojos de lo bien que me sentaba que hiciese eso. Me derritió por completo. Entreabrí los labios y besé suavemente las yemas de sus dedos. El suspiró gustoso y yo abrí los ojos para mirarle. Su mirada estaba tan llena de amor que solo se me ocurrió pensar que en ese momento si que podían sacar angelitos tirando corazoncitos y cantando _love is in the air_.

—Eres preciosa —repitió.

Sonreí tímidamente y enlacé mis manos en su nuca para atraerlo a mí y besarlo con todo el amor que pude. Me correspondió a la primera haciendo que el baile de nuestras lenguas se reanudara mientras miles de sensaciones distintas, todas buenas, recorrían mi cuerpo desde el cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

Sus manos fueron desabrochando los botones de la camisa de mi pijama sin que su boca abandonase mis labios. Cuando terminó, se separó de mí y se me quedó mirando observando detalladamente. Me sonrojé furiosamente y aparté mi vista de su cara cuando él clavó la suya en mis pechos desnudos.

—Heidi tiene un cuerpo mucho mejor formado que el mío —murmuré avergonzada y con ganas de llorar al saber lo cierto de la afirmación—, y tiene más pecho.

—Bella —le miré al escuchar su voz ronca y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban.

Sus orbes esmeraldas estaban oscurecidos, casi negros. Una mano acunó mi cara unos segundos para luego deslizarse por mi cuello en una caricia como la seda. Sus dedos siguieron ese camino hasta llegar a mis pechos e hizo que la parte más sensible se pusiera dura con su toque. Me estremecí.

—No sabes lo que me haces —susurró con voz ronca—, no sabes lo que provocas en mí.

Sus labios se volvieron a posar en los míos mientras sus dedos me recorrían con caricias tan tiernas como aleteos de mariposa. Suspiré en su boca. Bajó su boca acariciando mi cuello a su paso. Recorrió el camino hasta mis pechos solo rozando la piel levemente erizando mi vello. Sentí que se detenía a la altura de mi corazón y lo miré; sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos.

—¿En serio te comparas con Heidi? —me preguntó.

Asentí cohibida a la espera de que me dijese que ella era mejor que yo; pero eso nunca llegó.

—Dices que tiene mejor cuerpo que tú pero —murmuró—, mi cuerpo sólo reacciona con el tuyo.

Levantó una mano y tocó ligeramente mi pezón y yo jadeé luchando por no cerrar los ojos.

—Just one touch and I'm on fire —abrí los ojos para verle cantándome mientras me miraba fijamente—, one touch and I'm crying, cause you're so beautiful…

Después de eso volvió a besarme y perdí la noción del tiempo.

Hicimos el amor como si fuera la primera vez; lenta y prolongadamente. Nos acariciamos por largo tiempo, descubriendo cada recoveco de nuestros cuerpos. Casi todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fueron besos y caricias demostrando todo el amor que sentíamos mutuamente el uno por el otro. Y cuando por fin me hizo suya fue como unirnos en cuerpo y alma. Nuestros movimientos fueron suaves, no teníamos prisa. Nos hicimos uno entre besos y pude decir sin temor alguno que fue la mejor vez. No hubo lujuria en ese acto; solo deseo y amor.

Dos horas después seguíamos tumbados en la cama. Edward aún no había salido de dentro de mí y nuestras manos estaban apoyadas en la almohada con los dedos entrelazados, tal y como habíamos estado durante todo el tiempo que habíamos hecho el amor.

Nos besábamos tranquilamente. Nuestras bocas se movían lentamente, sin prisa alguna, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, queriendo alargar el momento lo máximo posible. Los besos eran profundos, rebosantes de amor. Luego de una larga e intensa sesión de besos de después de todo el asunto, Edward paró y me miró fijamente.

—Espero que te haya quedado claro —puso su frente contra la mía—; te quiero a ti y a nadie más.

Sonreí feliz y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Just one smile and I'm wild —me canto otra vez—, one smile and I'm ready to die, cause you're so beautiful.

Mi corazón bombeó rápidamente como cada vez que mi novio me decía que me amaba. Le sonreí tímidamente y él me contestó a la sonrisa con una torcida de las que tanto me gustaban. Luego soltó nuestras manos y apresó mi cintura apoyando su mejilla en mi pecho, en el lado izquierdo donde estaba mi corazón.

—Es como música —susurró—, tus latidos. Podría estar toda la vida escuchándolos.

Me sentí realmente bien. Pasé mis brazos por su espalda y lo abracé sin que él se moviese de esa posición.

—Podría estar toda mi vida así contigo —susurré yo en respuesta.

No contestó pero sus brazos hicieron más presión en mi cintura. Apoyé mi mejilla en su cabeza y cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento.

Estábamos inmersos en nuestra burbuja cuando alguien abrió la puerta causando un gran alboroto que la reventó.

—¡Eddy! —se escuchó.

Levanté rápido la cabeza para encontrar a Heidi en el umbral de mi puerta. Ella abrió la boca desmesuradamente al ver a Edward apoyado pacíficamente en mi pecho desnudo. Él no se movió ni un ápice y llegué a pensar que estaba dormido pero las caricias que me hacía en la espalda me hicieron desechar esa posibilidad.

—¡Eddy! —chilló espantada—, ¿qué haces en la cama desnudo con _esa_?

Lo único que hizo fue frotar suavemente su mejilla en mi pecho y quedarse otra vez quieto. Los ojos de la chica escanearon la escena, deteniéndose en la parte trasera baja de mi novio. Yo, molesta, cogí la sábana y nos tapé con ella; a mí no se me veía nada por tener a Edward encima pero no quería que aquella arpía viese a mi novio desnudo.

—¿Y tú que coño haces entrando en mi habitación así? —pregunté casi gruñendo.

—He ido a la habitación que me han dicho que era de Edward pero como no estaba he entrado aquí pensando que me había equivocado —respondió como una autómata—. ¡Pero no me cambiéis de tema! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—No creo que haya que ser muy inteligente para entenderlo, ¿no crees? —respondí hastiada—. Aunque teniendo en cuenta tu inteligencia…

—¡Pero sois hermanos! —gritó como si alguien fuese a venir y asustarse.

—Hermanastros —corregí.

—¡Es lo mismo!

—No es lo mismo —rebatí.

—¡Además! ¡Eddy! —lo llamó por enésima vez—, ¡tú y o estamos juntos!

—¡Basta ya! —se metió Edward levantando la cabeza; instintivamente me tapé con mis brazos—. Cortamos hace más de un año, Heidi. Estoy saliendo con Bella y estoy enamorado de ella.

Sonreí felizmente.

—Pe… pero, Eddy… —balbuceó ella.

—Nada de peros, no tengo más que decir —cortó él—; por favor, vete.

Ella bufó y se giró para irse.

—¡Heidi! —la chica se giró sonriendo porque Edward la llamase—, no vuelvas a llamarme Eddy; lo odio.

Dio un gritó histérico y salió de mi habitación dando un portazo que hizo que todo retumbase. Edward me miró para luego empezar a frotar su nariz en mis brazos que estaban cruzados en mi pecho tapándome.

—Quita —ordenó con voz de niño pequeño que pedía mimos—; estaba cómodo.

Aparté mis brazos y volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho mientras yo soltaba algunas risitas divertidas. Nos volvimos a posicionar en la misma postura de momentos antes y cerré los ojos, más feliz que nunca. Acaricié sus sedosos cabellos lentamente al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo propio con mi brazo recorriéndolo de arriba abajo lentamente son uno de sus dedos.

—Pobrecita —comenté después de un rato—, le has partido el corazón.

—Da igual —dijo acurrucándose más en mí—; prefiero rompérselo a ella que a ti.


	44. revelaciones

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 43. Revelaciones**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Las clases se reanudaron otra vez y todos volvimos a la normalidad. Bueno, eso relativamente. Heidi seguía en nuestra casa por una semana más y eso no le gustaba a nadie; ni siquiera a mí. Ella seguía intentando volver conmigo incluso después de la demostración que había visto en la habitación de Bella aquel día. Mi novia por su parte, se tenía que contener exageradamente para no pegarle una paliza. Según me había dicho no es que estuviera celosa sino que simplemente Heidi le caía mal.

Pero la verdad es que Bella últimamente estaba más territorial y posesiva que nunca, lo que me encantaba; estaba harto de ser el único celoso en nuestra relación y me gustaba saber que no sólo yo me ponía nervioso cuando gente del sexo opuesto se acercaba a mi pareja sobretodo si era con intenciones deshonestas.

Aún así, siempre sacábamos tiempo para estar juntos. Solíamos tumbarnos en el sofá de la sala, a veces solos y otras acompañados por alguno de nuestros hermanos, para ver la televisión y estar tranquilos.

Ese día estábamos solos Bella y yo. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba mi familia y tampoco Heidi pero era lo que menos me importaba. Estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro con la televisión encendida. Bella reposaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la tenía agarrada por la cintura. En ese momento estaban dando anuncios y Bella saltó ante la mención de una nueva serie que empezarían a emitir.

—¡Va a empezar one tree hill! —exclamó feliz.

—¿Por que tan feliz? —cuestioné.

—Era una serie que echaban en la televisión hace mucho tiempo —explicó—, a Alice, Sunshine, Inet y a mí nos encantaba tirarnos horas viéndola. Incluso tuvimos un tiempo todos los capítulos grabados solo que Emmett nos quiso gastar una broma y grabó encima otras cosas.

—Pobres —susurré.

—Pobre él, que casi se queda eunuco —comentó ella.

—¡Bella! ¿Le pegaste una patada en sus partes? —me escandalicé—. ¡Joder que duele! Yo también la he probado de ti y créeme no es placentero.

—Que conste que esa vez tenía razón —dijo—; me querías besar a la fuerza.

—Puede que simplemente quisiera hacerte una broma —ella me miró lazando una ceja—. ¿Qué?

—Te gustaba desde el primer momento en el que me viste —aseguró ella muy convencida—. Vi como me mirabas cuando bajé las escaleras.

—Que creída eres —comenté al no poder negarlo ya que lo primero que había pensado de ella era que estaba muy buena.

—Pero así me quieres —sonrió.

—Pero aún así… pobre Emmett, le debió de doler —murmuré poniéndome en su papel.

—Oye, que no fui yo —negó ella—, fue Shinny.

—¿Shinny? ¿Sunshine? —pregunté asombrado; la hippie era más pequeña aún que Bella.

—La misma —rió—. ¿No te lo esperabas?

—La verdad es que no —afirmé.

—Bueno, la cosa es que nos encantaba esa serie —dijo—; solíamos repartirnos los personajes.

—¿Quién eras tú? —pregunté curioso.

—¿La conoces? —cuestionó ella.

—Claro, Rosalie solía verla y me obligaba a verla con ella —hice un mohín y ella me besó suavemente.

—Bueno, se supone que yo era Peyton —contestó.

—No eres rubia —acoté confuso.

—No lo decíamos físicamente sino psicológicamente —explicó ella—. Yo era ella por la cosa de que me encantaba la música, no vestir en plan pija y cosas así. Aunque no me solían pasar cosas tan interesantes como a ella.

—Bueno, hay cosas que le pasan que es mejor que no te pasen —aseguré.

—¿Cómo que? —preguntó.

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo tiene unos cuantos bastantes momentos malos en la serie —dije intentando recordar la vida de la protagonista—. Tú nunca te has peleado con tu mejor amiga por el mismo chico.

—Eso es verdad —respondió.

—Tampoco has sido adoptada y tus dos madres han muerto —seguí con la lista—; ni has tenido un falso hermano obsesionado contigo. Ni tampoco te han intentado violar.

De repente Bella se tensó y eso me puso alerta; mi novia solo se tensaba cuando se ponía nerviosa y que justo hubiera pasado al mencionar esas cosas.

Analicé lo que había dicho y descarté de inmediato lo de que sus madres hubiesen muerto o que hubiera estado adoptada pues sabía a ciencia cierta que Esme era la verdadera madre de los Swan. Lo siguiente era lo del falso hermano obsesionado que también me sonaba un poco peliculero. Y por último llegué al tema de la violación. ¿Sería eso? Solo de pensarlo me hirvió la sangre. ¿Quién era capaz de intentar nada semejante? ¡Y menos con Bella! Pero ella nunca lo había mencionado y ninguno de sus hermanos tampoco. La única conclusión a la que llegué fue que lo había ocultado.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté cuidadosamente queriendo descubrir lo que había pasado.

—¿A mí? ¡Nada! —demasiado entusiasmada, pensé.

—Bella —le cogí el mentón y le hice mirarme—, sé que te pasa algo. Te conozco y cuando te tensas de repente es que algo te ha puesto nerviosa.

—Estoy bien —contestó con voz apesumbrada que me corroboró que el pasaba algo—, no te preocupes.

—Bella, amor —ella me miró y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos—, me preocupas. Eres lo más importante que tengo; lo sabes, ¿verdad? —asintió—. Entonces cuéntame. Sé que te pasa algo y sé que lo tienes dentro. Te sentirías mejor sacándolo. ¿Quieres que llame a Sunshine?, ¿o a Alice?

—No —negó—, estoy bien así contigo.

Se abrazó a mí y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Yo la levanté y la coloqué en mi regazo para poder estar más cómodos, y la abracé por la cintura acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo para tranquilizarla. Estuvimos un rato ahí juntos, sin decir nada.

—Bella —ella levantó la cabeza y me miró—, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Estaré aquí cuando quieras hablar de ello.

Se mordió el labio inferior y la tristeza y el miedo inundaron su cara. Acuné su cara y le di un suave beso en los labios. Se sujetó a mí y me respondió poniéndole pasión al beso que yo había querido que fuese tierno por lo asustada que estaba. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire pegamos nuestras frentes y nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos.

—¿No te enfadarás? —preguntó temerosa.

—A no ser que hayas matado a alguien o que me hayas puestos los cuernos no, amor —se volvió a morder el labio—, ¿me has sido infiel?

—¡No!, ¡claro que no! —exclamó—. Es solo que… es un tema delicado para mí.

—Puedes confiar en mí —aseguré otra vez.

—¿Te acuerdas del día que nos pusieron el trabajo juntos? El del libro —preguntó.

—Cada vez que me confiesas algo empezando por "¿te acuerdas del día que…?" acabamos mal —comenté.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, te lo prometo —aseguró—, pero temo que hagas alguna locura conociéndote.

—No haré nada que no quieras —prometí.

—Ese día estaba enfadada porque no quería hacer el trabajo contigo. Newton y tú erais los únicos con los que no quería hacer el trabajo; no os soportaba —confesó.

—Bueno, piensa que era recíproco —murmuré intentando animarla—, y yo tampoco soporto a Newton.

—Ese día estaría de mala leche todo el día así que como no quería pagarlo con nadie me fui en moto hasta Seattle. Suelo leer para tranquilizarme así que había pensado en ir a una librería donde solía ir con mamá a comprar un libro para no tener que releer alguno de los míos —relató—. Llegué allí y me puse a buscarla ya que solo recordaba que estaba entre calles; hacia mucho tiempo que no iba. La cosa es que me perdí y acabé en unos callejones oscuros a los que nunca había ido. Lo único que había ahí era un par de comercios cerrados, casas en ruinas y un bar de mala muerte.

Llegado a ese momento calló y miró hacia sus manos. Escuché como tragaba en seco y respiraba más fuerte; estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Amor —alcé su cara—, tranquila, todo está bien.

Aspiró hondo para luego proseguir.

—Delante del bar había un grupo de hombres. Ya sabes, tipos malolientes, sucios, bueno, ya sabes —dijo ella con unas pocas lágrimas cayendo por su cara sin saber explicarse—. Uno de ellos me llamó y me dijo que me invitaba a una copa y yo la rechacé. Entonces quise irme pero me agarró del brazo y me sujetó.

Las palabras se murieron en su boca y empezó a sollozar. Con una mano la abracé mientras lloraba en mi hombro y la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño. Intenté respirar hondo. Quería matar a ese tipo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a ponerle sus sucias manos encima?

—Voy a matarlo —gruñí.

—No… no llegó a hacerme nada —balbuceó ella.

—¡Me da igual! —bramé y la hice mirarme—. ¿Por que no dijiste nada?

—No quería preocupar a nadie —susurró.

—¡Bella! —regañé—, ¡no es ninguna tontería! ¡Tenías que habérselo dicho a alguien!

—No me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí; no es necesario —confesó—. Emmett hubiese ido a matarles. Tenía suficiente con que Alice y Jasper lo supieran.

Eso me golpeó en el pecho y me dejó sin aire. ¿Confiaba más en Jasper que en mí? Eso ya no eran celos pero me dolió más incluso que si lo fueran. Yo confiaba más en Bella que en ninguna otra persona y me dolía que hubiese ido a contarle eso a mi hermano antes que a mí. Estaba decepcionado.

—¿Alice y… Jasper lo sabían? —pregunté intentando que no se me notase en la voz.

—Sí —me miró a los ojos y comprendió—, pero no es lo que tú crees. Confío mucho en Jasper y también en mi hermana pero no pasó como crees.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestioné.

—Recuerdas como al día siguiente de ese Jasper y yo nos hablábamos, ¿verdad? —asentí

—A todos nos sorprendió —afirmé.

—Fue por lo que pasó allí —dijo—, cuando ese tipo estaba a punto de… —respiró profundamente— violarme, Jasper apareció allí y me lo quitó de encima. Si él no llega a haber estado allí no se que hubiera pasado.

La abracé fuertemente.

—Lo siento —susurré contra su pelo.

—Jasper se lo contó a Alice cuando la situación en la que no nos hablábamos por ti nos sobrepasó —concluyó.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato y luego la besé.

—Gracias por confiar en mí —le dije.

—Gracias por estar conmigo y apoyarme —agradeció ella—, y lo siento por no habértelo contado antes.

—Tranquila, lo entiendo —susurré—, pero puedes confiar en mí. Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa solo tienes que decírmelo.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de estar un rato ahí llegó nuestra familia y fuimos a cenar. Al terminar cada cual se fue a su habitación ya que al día siguiente teníamos clase. Cuando me despedí de Bella ella cerró su puerta pero yo me encaminé al piso de abajo. Anduve hasta la habitación de mi hermano y toqué; por suerte esa noche estaba solo.

—¡Ey, Edward! —me saludó—, ¿querías algo?

—Darte las gracias —dije simplemente.

—¡Oh, no hay de que! —contestó bromeando—. Pero, ¿me puedes decir que hazaña he cometido para recibir tal elogio?

—Evitar que violasen a Bella —fue mi seria respuesta.

La expresión de su cara cambió radicalmente. Vi como sus facciones se volvían duras y aspiró fuertemente.

—Te lo ha contado —murmuró afirmando más que preguntando.

—Todo —afirmé—, y no sé como podría pagártelo.

—No tienes que pagarme nada, Edward —aseguró—; no iba a dejar que ese cabronazo le hiciese nada. Ella es mi mejor amiga y la quiero también, aunque no la ame como tú.

—De todos modos… me siento en deuda contigo —dije—. Si tú no hubieras aparecido quien sabe que hubiera pasado con ella. Además, me siento culpable al fin y al cabo ella fue allí ese día porque estaba enfadada y estaba enfadada porque le había tocado conmigo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Edward —aseguró—, de lo único que tienes la culpa es de que Bella esté realmente enamorada y de que sea más feliz de lo que nunca ha sido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —cuestioné.

—Me lo ha dicho Alice —confesó—; está realmente feliz por ella.

—La vida nos ha cambiado sorprendentemente desde que Esme y Carlisle se reencontraron, ¿verdad? —comenté—. Quien lo diría…

—Y pensar que al principio nos odiábamos… —murmuró él—. Ahora mismo no podría vivir sin esta familia. Y menos sin Alice.

—Yo tampoco —afirmé.

—Edward, no piensas que Bella no confía en ti —me dijo Jasper—; no le ha contado a nadie lo que el pasó. A Alice se lo dije yo y sino no se habría enterado y bueno yo… ya sabes. Ni siquiera Sunshine o Inet lo saben.

—Gracias, Jasper —fui hasta él y lo abracé—. Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Me fui a mi habitación aunque no pude dormir por recordar lo que me había contado Bella; tenía ganas de encontrar al cabrón y partirle la cara; lo quería matar. Pero Bella me había hecho prometer que no iba a hacer nada así que lo dejé pasar y los días siguieron pasando.


	45. antes, durante y después del concierto

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 44. Antes, durante y después del concierto**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Los días fueron pasando y Bella y yo estábamos cada vez más unidos. Desde el día que me confesó su gran secreto no hubo ningún secreto más entre nosotros y eso me alegraba de sobremanera.

Bella y su grupo estaban más ocupados que nunca así que yo volvía a tener tiempo limitado para ver a mi novia en clases y por las noches, cuando volvía a casa. El problema era que la mayoría de las veces era muy tarde y estaba agotada. Ensayaban más que nunca ya que les había programado un concierto y querían hacerlo perfecto porque sería lo que los lanzaría al estrellato o terminaría con sus carreras; sólo había esas dos opciones.

No eran muy famosos todavía pero en las grandes ciudades eran levemente reconocidos. Algún que otro paparazzi les hacía fotos para sacar en alguna revistas que todavía no tenían grandes influencias pero gracias a eso mi familia también fue reconocida. Una vez, nos tomaron una foto a Bella y a mí abrazados, y ella estuvo preocupada toda la semana por mí; decía que no quería meterme en ese mundillo como su novio ya que eso acarrearía que la presa rosa me siguiera a mí sólo por cotilleos. Al de semana y media pudimos respirar tranquilos al ver que en la revista donde salía esa foto el titular hablaba sobre lo unida que estaba la componente del grupo a su familia y que tenía grandes apoyos fraternales. La verdad sea dicha, yo también me alegré.

Estábamos ya a la noche anterior al esperado día; el concierto. Cabe decir que todos teníamos entradas VIP esa noche el manager del grupo se había empeñado en que todos ellos debían dormir en un hotel cercano al recinto donde iba a ser el concierto por lo que no vería a Bella, y por ende no podría dormir con ella. Bufé; la quería entre mis brazos. Así que como último recurso de novio cursi enamorado, había decidido ir a dormir a la cama de Bella. Me eché en su cama boca abajo y aspiré profundamente su olor en las sábanas. Suspiré; solo faltaba mi ángel para que eso fuese mi paraíso.

Y como si alguien me hubiese leído el pensamiento y hubiera decidido hacer realidad un deseo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Bella. Se quedó mirándome, confusa, y miró hacia detrás, hacia mi puerta, para ver si se había equivocado de habitación, imagino. Cuando comprobó que era la suya, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Te echaba de menos —me encogí de hombros sentándome en la cama.

—¿Y por eso te vienes aquí? —cuestionó divertida.

—Claro —afirmé—; aquí huele a ti.

Ella rió musicalmente mientras dejaba su chaqueta el la silla de su escritorio y se dirigía hacia mi.

—Eres un novio de lo más empalagoso y cursi, ¿sabías? —preguntó mientras gateaba por la cama hasta llegar a mi y me daba un beso.

—Ha sido culpa tuya —aseguré—; antes yo era todo un machoman.

Ella rió fuertemente. Me dio otro beso y luego se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo suspirando.

—Estoy muerta —se quejó—; me duele todo.

—¿Quieres que te de un masaje? —ofrecí.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó entusiasmada y yo asentí—. ¡Gracias, amor!

Me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me besó de lleno por unos segundos. Después se giró y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta; me congelé. Había dicho masaje, ¿verdad?

—Bella, amor, ¿qué haces? —pregunté con cautela.

—Es incómodo dar un masaje con ropa —explicó naturalmente—; lo sé por experiencia. Antes, cuando el masajista del grupo daba masajes, no me quitaba la ropa hasta que al final descubrí que el colega era gay así que daba igual que me viese desnuda ya que no sentiría nada. Bueno, sí, me dijo que podría ser modelo.

Se volvió a reír mientras se tumbaba y se desabrochaba el sujetador boca debajo de forma que no se le veía nada. Lo lanzó junto con su camiseta a un lado al suelo y luego cerró los ojos.

—Cuando quieras, amor.

El primer toque de mis dedos sobre la piel de Bella me envió una descarga a todo el cuerpo que hizo que me diese un escalofrío. No sé si ella lo notó, pero no hizo movimiento alguno. Empecé a masajear sus omoplatos intentando ignorar el ardiente deseo de tomarla que tenía en ese momento; era toda una tentación ahí semidesnuda para mí, pero ella había dicho que estaba agotada, y al día siguiente tendría que madrugar y estar descansada. Moví mis dedos en círculos desenredando los nudos que tenía en la espalda y quitándole un poco la tensión.

—No lo haces nada mal —halagó.

—Siempre he tenido buenas manos —susurré.

Ella soltó una risita y suspiró gustosa cuando seguí masajeando. Todo iba bastante bien y me estaba aguantando bien hasta que ella gimió. Seguido me mordí el labio para no soltar otro gemido que la acompañase. Sabía que ese gemido era cuestión de que el masaje estaba surtiendo efecto pero en mi estado no ayudaba para nada. Les había dado masajes a Rosalie e incluso a Esme, y ellas también había gemido solo que no surtían para nada ni de cerca el efecto que Bella creaba en mí. Al segundo gemido no pude soportarlo y besé en medio de su espalda. Ella no dijo nada así que seguí besando mientras mis manos bajaban hasta quedarse masajeando suavemente su cintura.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó con voz soñolienta.

—Relájate y disfruta del masaje —aconsejé.

Mis besos pasaron de ser superficiales a ser algo más lentos, húmedos y calientes. Mi lengua entró en juego al de poco tiempo sin que apenas me diese cuenta. Fui bajando lentamente para besar toda su espalda hasta llegar al límite de su pantalón. Cuando estaba dispuesto a apartarlo para mordisquear una de las partes favoritas de mi novia, se giró sin previo aviso haciendo que quedase cara a cara con su ombligo. Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome a Bella respirando fuertemente y tapándose los pechos.

—Edward, deberías parar —jadeó con voz débil.

Yo besé una sola vez su ombligo para ascender hasta quedarme a su altura. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, y yo sonreí.

—Deja que termine el masaje —pedí en un susurró mientras intentaba que descruzase los brazos pero ella se mantuvo a raya.

—Edward, estoy agotada y no creo que sea buena idea ahora mismo —le tapé los labios con un dedo.

—Sólo deja que termine el masaje —rogué.

Deslicé mis dedos por debajo de los brazos de mi novia hasta llegar a sus pechos y abarqué cada uno con una mano por completo. Bella gimió antes de rendirse y apartar sus brazos dejándome el camino libre. Masajeé sus senos deleitándome con el suave tacto de terciopelo. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de placer en la cara. Sabía lo que yo quería hacer, por dios me estaba matando ver a Bella así, pero también que ella debía descansar bien.

Abrió los ojos de repente y puso sus manos encima de las mías que aún estaban en sus pechos. Las movió a su cintura y luego me atrajo para darme un beso. Le correspondí al beso con ansias y pasión.

Pero para variar, Heidi tuvo que hacer acto de presencia y entró dando un portazo a la habitación. Se quedó en el umbral matando con la mirada a Bella que yacía semidesnuda debajo de mí. Por suerte no se le veía nada.

—¡Tú! ¡Arpía roba-novios! —gritó señalando a Bella, quien bufó debajo de mí—, ¡aléjate de mi Eddy ahora mismo!

—No me llames Eddy, Heidi —contesté cansado intentando ser cortés; después del día que había sido borde con ella por no herir a Bella, Esme había hecho que fuese amable con ella ya que Heidi había ido con el chisme de que la tratábamos mal.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó recelosa.

¡Otra cosa que se me había olvidado mencionar! También nos había prohibido mantener cualquier relación sexual hasta que la invitada de honor se fuese. Y yo sabía que si volvía a tratarla mal iría con el cuento a Esme o Carlisle. Por lo que debíamos de tener cuidado con lo que le decíamos.

—Simplemente le estoy dando un masaje —expliqué quedadamente.

—¿Un masaje? —Bella volvió a bufar—. ¡Yo también quiero un masaje así, Eddy!

Me tensé de inmediato. ¿Un masaje? ¿A Heidi? Yo podría soportarlo, siempre y cuando fuese un simple masaje, pero dudaba mucho que a Bella le hiciese mucha gracia.

—Esto… verás, Heidi… —murmuré intentando inventarme una escusa.

—Es un masaje privado —contestó mi novia por mí.

—¿Masaje privado? —la invitada repetía todo como si le costase entender lo que decíamos, que seguramente era lo que pasaba—. ¡Yo quiero uno de esos!

—¿Qué entiendes por privado, chata? —preguntó con sorna Bella.

—Entiendo lo que es. Te está dando un masaje privado —y maliciosamente añadió—, yo quiero mi propio masaje privado.

Entonces fue Bella la que se tensó y supe al instante que la idea del masaje a alguien que no fuese ella no le gustaba ni una pizca.

—Creo que este masaje es demasiado privado para ti, rica —le gruñó con furia—, ¿verdad, amor?

Bella empezó a acariciarme el cuello lentamente, haciendo que me recorriesen escalofríos el cuerpo, y estuve tentado de nuevo a mandar a la mierda todo. No recordaba ni siquiera que Heidi estaba en la habitación y estaba a punto de besar desaforadamente a mi novia cuando se escuchó su voz.

—Eddy —llamó con su voz pedante—, ¿verdad que puedes hacerme uno a mí?

Yo trataba de buscar algo lógico que contestar. Sabía que si le decía que sí, Bella se enfadaría y sino Heidi era capaz de ir corriendo a decírselo a mis padres. ¿Qué debía decir? La opción más saludable para mi desde luego era decirle que no y según creo, también creía eso mi novia ya que ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente para empezar a lamer cuidadosamente mi cuello sin que Heidi notase nada; técnica de convencimiento made in Bella 100%.

—Esto… Heidi… —murmuré—. No sé… no creo…

—¡Venga, Eddy! —puso cara de cordero degollado que claramente no me afectó—, ¡hazme uno! ¡Por fa! ¡Como despedida! Ya sabes que me voy mañana de madrugada…

—Yo…

Pero Bella decidió por mí, aunque no con palabras. Se sujetó con un poco más de fuerza a mi cuello y levantó las caderas haciendo que su muslo se rozase disimuladamente con mi entrepierna. Claro que eso fue suficiente y mi cabeza cayó en su hombro mientras soltaba un gemido bastante más alto de lo que me hubiese gustado.

—¡Eddy! —chilló Heidi con voz preocupada—, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás bien?

Vi sus intenciones de acercarse a donde nosotros así que me moví antes de que mi novia decidiese volver a _atacarme_ para convencerme.

—Para, Heidi —ordené levantando la cabeza a duras penas y mirándola; se quedó quieta a mitad de camino—, vete, por favor.

Bella bufó y supe que era por el "por favor"; estaba seguro de que ella la hubiese sacado de la habitación de una patada y sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

—¡Pero, Eddy! —rodé los ojos por el sobrenombre que tanto odiaba—, ¿y mi masaje?

—No hay masaje, Heidi —dije serio—; sal de aquí, por favor, vamos a dormir. Bella mañana tiene que madrugar.

Aunque dormir era lo que menos me apetecía a mí en ese momento. La chica bufó indignada y se fue dando un portazo de allí. No tardé ni dos segundos en apoderarme de los labios de Bella de una forma ansiosa. Ella me respondió a duras penas ya que le tomó por sorpresa la intensidad. La besé con fuerza para descender a su cuello cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Pero ella me paró.

—Edward, amor, para —me pidió y yo la miré—. Cuando te he dicho que estaba agotada no era broma; necesito descansar.

—Bella —gemí—, ¿por qué has hecho eso entonces?

—¿El qué? —entrecerré los ojos—. ¡Ah, eso! Lo siento, tenía que ayudarte a elegir. No pensaba dejar que tocases a Heidi.

—Podías haberlo hecho de otra forma —murmuré.

—Lo siento, de verdad, pero es que es la única forma de que dejes de ser tan caballeroso con ella —dijo sin pizca de culpa.

—Se va hoy a las 4 de la mañana —comenté—, tampoco estaría mal que me despidiese.

Entonces Bella puso cara de cordero degollado y esa sí que me afectó. Bajé la cabeza para besarla una vez y luego la sonreí.

—¿Quieres darte una ducha? —preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

—No, estoy bien —aseguré—; ponte el pijama y durmamos.

—Está bien.

Se levantó de espaldas a mí y yo me aseguré de no mirarla para no hacer más difícil la situación. Ella pareció comprenderlo porque cogió su pijama y fue al baño a vestirse. Cuando volvió, abrí los brazos para llamarla y se acurrucó en mi pecho ronroneando gustosa.

—Lo siento, de verdad —se disculpó de nuevo.

—Tranquila, amor —murmuré—, todo está bien. Vamos a dormir.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Me quedé dormido acariciando su espalda en algún momento de la noche aunque antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo me dio tiempo a ver a Esme entrar en la habitación para comprobar que no estábamos haciendo nada indebido. Yo levanté las manos en señal de paz y ella simplemente sonrió. También escuché como Heidi volvía a entrar cuando se debió ir pero me hice el profundamente dormido. Lo malo de eso fue que me plantó un buen beso de despedida lo que casi me hace terminar con mi fachada.

Esa noche, para no variar, soñé con Bella. Solo que creo que la "abstinencia" a la que nos había sometido Esme me pasó factura y el sueño fue algo subidito de tono. Todo empezaba normal, como aquel sueño de antes de estar con ella. Estábamos en el prado donde iba ella a estar tranquila abrazados y mirando el crepúsculo. Ella se daba la vuelta y me decía cuanto me quería en alemán y yo le contestaba. Entonces Bella se tiraba encima de mí y me empezaba a besar con pasión a lo que yo claramente le correspondía.

—Te he echado de menos —me susurraba.

—Yo también —contestaba yo.

—Pero he echado de menos otra cosa más que a ti —decía mirándole con ojos brillantes.

—¿Más que a mí? —pregunté algo dolido.

—Sí…

Estaba por decirle algo cuando sentía su mano dentro de mi pantalón. La cabeza se me iba hacía atrás instintivamente mientras gemía. Escuchaba su risita musical mientras su mano empezaba a moverse arriba y abajo.

—Bella —gemía.

—Amor, hace mucho que tú y yo no estamos juntos —susurraba con una voz endemoniadamente sensual.

—¡Oh, joder!

Su mano seguía estimulándome mientras besaba mi cuello lamiendo a su paso. Mis gemidos no podía, ni quería, retenerlos e inundaban todo el ambiente. De repente, paraba y yo abría los ojos para saber que estaba pasando. Entonces sentía sus manos desabrochar mi pantalón y bajarlo junto con mis boxers. La miraba confuso pero ella seguía con esa sonrisa perversa en la cara. Me iba a mover para tocarla pero ella se adelantaba y se montaba a horcajadas encima de mí.

—Déjame a mí, amor —me susurraba sensualmente—; te voy a hacer gozar.

Sus manos volvían a trabajar abajo mientras besaba mi pecho. Las mías agarraban la hierba fresca que mojaba mis dedos con su rocío. Bella iba besando cada porción de piel expuesta y yo gemía. Hasta que algo cambiaba; ya no eran sus manos las que acariciaban mi miembro sino su aliento. Miraba hacia abajo viendo las intenciones de mi novia pero antes de darme tiempo a decir nada se lo metía entero en la boca.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré en la cama en la habitación de Bella. Suspiré sonoramente; todo había sido un sueño. Sentí las consecuencias de mi erótico sueño en mis partes bajas y supe que iba a necesitar una buena ducha de agua fría. Cerré los ojos y rememoré el sueño; había sido tan real… Todavía podía sentir la boca de mi novia acogiendo cálidamente mi miembro. Gemí en voz alta; eso estaba siendo un suplicio, tenía que hacer algo y ya. Si seguía así despertaría a Bella y le daría una sorpresa que no estaba seguro de que le gustase.

Claro que lo que no me esperaba era que la sorpresa me la llevase yo y es que cuando busqué a mi novia, mientras seguía con mis pensamientos puestos en el sueño, no la vi a mi lado. Entonces sentí mi miembro demasiado estimulado como para que eso fuese culpa de mi imaginación. Bajé la mirada para ver el estado de hinchazón y ahí fue cuando me encontré con la sorpresa; Bella estaba haciendo justamente lo mismo que yo momentos antes estaba soñando.

—Bella —su nombre salió como un gemido.

Ella me miró a través de sus pestañas. Sonrió al ver mi cara y siguió a lo suyo. Yo luchaba por mantener mis manos agarrando fuertemente las sábanas. ¿Es que seguía en el sueño? Bella y yo nunca habíamos hecho eso, ella a mí no. Estaba más que claro que me habría encantado que me hiciese eso pero nunca la había presionado, ni siquiera se lo había insinuado. Daba por hecho que nuestra relación sexual se basaba en hacer las cosas mientras que los dos estuviésemos cómodos y no estaba realmente seguro de que ella lo estuviera. Claro que si eso de verdad era la realidad ella estaba más que cómoda, y ni que decir yo.

—Bella, ¿qué…? —traté de preguntar pero ella leyó mis pensamiento y succionó más fuerte haciendo que perdiese el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Sujeté con más ahínco aún las sábanas mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Respiraba con dificultad, llenando mis pulmones con la esencia que inundaba la habitación; una mezcla entre el dulce aroma de Bella y la excitación palpable. Tragué violentamente; eso era el paraíso del erotismo.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza cuando di un respingo seguido de un gemido sordo cuando Bella lamió con más ansias. La escuché soltar una risita e intenté mirarla para hacerle saber que no era exactamente gracioso pero cuando conseguí abrir los ojos lo suficiente para enforcar mi vista en ella, volvió a hacerlo y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cerrándolos otra vez por inercia. Volvió a reírse y estuve seguro de que lo había hecho a posta; ella estaba disfrutando viéndome sometido. Claro que tampoco se puede decir que yo estuviese pasándolo mal, por mucho que anteriormente esa sensación no me hubiese gustado.

Se me escapó un nuevo gemido que fue imposible de retener y empuñé las manos sosteniendo las sábanas. Bella acarició suavemente mis muslos calentándome demasiado.

—Bella —gemí—, para. Yo…

Tenía que parar. Yo estaba ya rozando el orgasmo y si no paraba iba a correrme. Y si no se apartaba… Dios, tenía que quitarse. Ya era demasiado tarde para parar, iba a irme igualmente. Pero ella seguía lamiendo y succionando sin darle importancia a nada.

—Bella —la llamé con voz ronca y vi como me miraba—, tienes… tienes que quitarte. Yo voy a… ¡oh, joder! Voy a irme.

Me miró con ojos brillantes pero luego siguió a lo suyo. Llegué a pensar que no me había entendido ya que no me hizo caso así que me decidí a apartarla yo mismo. Pero ella pareció leer mi pensamiento y justo cuando estaba levantando los brazos para apartarla ella movió sus manos con rapidez y me sujetó por las muñecas pegándolas al colchón. Jadeé confuso; ¿qué estaba haciendo?

—Bella —solté en un ronco gemido de advertencia.

Pero ella siguió ignorándome. Estaba débil, o mejor dicho, estaba sintiendo tanto placer que me era imposible hacer fuerza para apartarla en ese instante. Así que lo único que pude hacer fue mover frenéticamente las manos. Nunca pensé que Bella tuviese tanta fuerza en las manos, o quizás fuese simplemente que yo era incapaz de moverme en ese momento, pero me tenía firmemente sujeto de las muñecas, pegado al colchón. Al verme sin poder hacer nada, apreté fuertemente las sábanas entre mis dedos intentando retenerme y que Bella se diese cuenta de la situación. Claro que no fue de gran ayuda que lamiese todo lo largo que era y mordisquease el tronco ya que eso me llevó al límite.

—¡Bella! —grité roncamente—, para. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Bella!

Y no pude soportar el placer; llegué a uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había vivido nunca. Pensé que Bella se apartaría corriendo cuando se diese cuenta de lo que iba a pasar pero volvió a sorprenderme y en vez de eso apretó más sus labios alrededor de mi miembro y succionó, haciendo que no se derramase ni una sola gota. Cuando me descargué por completo, dejé mi cuerpo relajarse. Mi novia lamió todo y luego besó la punta una sola vez; me estremecí. Con una risita, fue subiendo por mi cuerpo hasta tumbarse entera sobre mí. La rodeé con los brazos perezosamente.

—Buenos días, amor —saludó besando mis labios; noté un sabor salado al hacerlo.

—Demasiado buenos —comenté agotado—. ¿A que ha venido eso?

—Ayer a la noche no pude complacerte por estar agotada; hoy me sentía rebosante de energía y quería darte un poquito —su cara cambió de repente feliz a una de preocupación—. ¿Por qué?, ¿no te ha gustado? ¿Te ha molestado?

—¡No! ¡Claro que me ha gustado!; ¡me ha encantado! —contesté rápidamente—. Simplemente me ha sorprendido. Nunca habíamos hecho esto.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? —dijo recuperando la alegría—. Además, sino caeríamos en la monotonía y eso será aburrido. Entonces tendría que buscarme un nuevo amante y eso sería un problema.

Estreché el abrazo que la unía a mí y la besé con fuerza. Ella me respondió con una sonrisa marcada en la cara. Nuestros labios se movieron sincronizados un rato hasta que ella se separó.

—Bueno, me alegra saber que no quieres que me busque un amante —murmuró divertida—, pero tengo que ir a cambiarme; tengo que ir al hotel pronto ya que el trato era ese.

Se fue a levantar pero halé de ella y la volví a poner encima de mí. Giré mi rostro y acerqué mi boca a su oído de forma que mis labios la rozasen.

—¿Y no quieres que te devuelva el favor con el que me has despertado? —pregunté mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su muslo interior.

—Me encantaría —murmuró y se mordió el labio inferior—, y no sabes cuanto… pero tengo que prepararme.

Me besó una sola vez y se levantó para dirigirse a su armario. Sacó un conjunto de ropa limpia de color negro y luego entró al baño. Escuché la ducha segundos más tarde. Comprendí que no iba a haber más sexo matutino ese día así que resignado me levanté y fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha. Lo hice y salí con una toalla a elegir la ropa que llevaría ese día. Escogí unos pantalones de color negro un poco anchos de una tela fina ya que hacía calor y una camiseta sin mangas de cuello vuelto del mismo color. Cuando estaba poniéndome los boxers escuché la puerta de al lado cerrarse y supuse que Bella había terminado.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba llegando al último escalón de la entrada al mismo tiempo que un rico olor inundaba mis fosas nasales.

Panqueques, pensé.

Y acerté ya que al entrar en la cocina el olor me dio más fuerte aún y pude ver a Alice poniendo la mesa y a una alegre Bella cantando mientras cocinaba. Cogí un par de cosas de las que llevaba la duende y empecé a ayudarle a poner la mesa. Pronto llegaron Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett. Nos sentamos en la mesa a la espera del desayuno ya que mi novia quería prepararlo ella; decía que tenía mucha energía. Yo podía afirmarlo. Cuando terminó, dejó un par de platos encima de la mesa. Emmett chilló emocionado.

—¡Vaya! Hacia mucho que no preparabas panqueques —comentó pinchando uno y llevándoselo a la boca.

—Hoy tenía ganas —contestó ella mientras iba a por más cantando.

—Estás muy alegre hoy, enana —dijo divertido—. ¿Qué has desayunado? Yo también quiero un poco.

Bella me miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada abrasadora que hizo que dejase de respirar y se mordió el labio inferior seductoramente.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Emmy —dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Supe al instante a lo que se refería y casi empecé a híper ventilar. ¡Esa mujer quería matarme! Si esa era su intención desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo.

—¿Por qué?-preguntó él ingenuamente.- ¿acaso es alguna pócima secreta?

No pude más que tragar violentamente empujando la saliva por la garganta; la sentía seca. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido apenas media hora antes llegaban como flashes a mi mente y no era muy buena idea. Bella sonrió.

—Me tengo que ir —anunció—. Os veo luego. ¡Espero que gritéis mucho!

Se despidió de todos uno a uno dándoles un beso en la mejilla dejándome a mí el último. Se acercó y se sentó en mi regazo. Puso sus labios contra los míos y me besó febrilmente durante unos segundos en los que los demás vitorearon. Después, acercó su boca a mi oído para susurrar.

—Espero que desayunemos más veces juntos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo enteró mientras veía como se iba por la puerta y al mismo tiempo pensaba en como levantarme de la mesa sin que nadie notase el pequeño problema que se había creado en mi pantalón.

El día pasó lento y pesado mientras yo esperaba la hora del concierto ansioso. Me volví a duchar bajo las burlas de Emmett de que era un mariquita (Emmett siempre sería Emmett), y me puse la ropa de la mañana ya que me gustaba bastante.

Cuando quedaban dos horas y media, nos dirigimos hacia el sitio donde sería el gran evento. Llegamos hora y media antes de la hora que empezaba y me sorprendí al ver toda la gente que había allí ya aglomerada. Era increíble como para no ser un grupo reconocido mundialmente la gente estaba deseosa por verlos. Me alegré muchísimo por ellos, aunque más por mi novia, claramente.

Entramos por la puerta trasera. Cabe decir que tuvimos que llevar a Alice y Rosalie a rastras para que no se pegaran con unos tipos 4x4 ya que los inteligentes de ellos les habían gritado un par de cosas que no les gustaron. ¡Pero, hombre! ¿A quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría gritar Barbie de plástico oxigenada a Rosalie y enana de jardín a Alice? A alguien que no las conocía bien, desde luego. Esas dos tenían un buen derechazo. Creo que iba de familia porque Bella no se quedaba corta.

La cosa es que entramos por detrás enseñando nuestros pases VIP y un chico nos llevó hasta unos camerinos. Lo de dentro era una locura. Todo estaba lleno de perchas enormes repletas de ropa, casi toda oscura a excepción de uno de los lados que era de colores chillones, de Sunshine según llegué a la conclusión. Una docena de chicas corría de un lado para otro peinando, maquillando y vistiendo a los diversos artistas que había en la estancia, ya que el grupo e Bella no era el único que tocaba. Un señor alto, trajeado, canoso y algo regordete gritaba órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

Me puse a buscar a Bella entre toda esa gente sin mucho éxito. Había visto a lo lejos a Tanya y a Tyler pero de los demás no había ni rastro. Seguí durante un rato sin atreverme a poner un pie dentro de esa marabunta; daba la impresión de que si entrabas te arrastrarían y no volverías a salir. Alice y Rosalie se habían metido entre la gente felices viendo la ropa que iban a ponerse los cantantes. Emmett estaba hablando animadamente con Jacob, y Jasper y mis padres se habían ido a coger un refresco. Y yo estaba solo, ensimismado mientras seguía en busca y captura de mi novia.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

—Sí —contesté—, busco a mi novia. Es la cantante principal de uno de los grupos. Es baja, de pelo marrón largo y ojos chocolate. Es muy blanca de piel y viste siempre oscuro.

—¡Vaya! Se ve una chica interesante…

—Lo es —aseguré mientras iba dándome la vuelta—; es amable, alegre, cariñosa… —entonces me giré completamente para encontrarme a la chica que estaba hablándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Bella!

—Debe de ser una chica genial esa novia tuya —comentó—; deberías presentármela.

—Te encantaría —aseguré rodeando su cintura.

—No lo dudo —dijo posando sus manos en mi pecho y riendo—, pero entonces debería presentarte a mi novio.

—¿A sí? ¿Y como es? —pregunté siguiéndole el juego mientras me agachaba levemente y acortaba nuestra distancia.

—Pues es alto, con un pelo rebelde cobrizo que me encanta tocar —corroboró eso haciéndolo—, unos ojos verdes que podría pasarme horas mirando. Es amable, cariñoso, ¡buen besador! Es perfecto.

—¡Vaya! Lo tengo muy difícil para conquistarte entonces —susurré.

—Mucho —asintió—; estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

—Tal vez podría intentarlo… —murmuré.

Fui acercando mi cara a la suya hasta que nuestros alientos chocaron pero me paró sutilmente cuando iba a juntar nuestros labios.

—Edward, estamos en un camerino lleno de gente —susurró—; nos pueden ver. De hecho, nos están mirando.

Giré los ojos para ver a media docena de personas mirando curiosos la escena. Resignado, cogí la cara de Bella con ambas manos y le di un fraternal beso en la frente. Los espías volvieron a su trabajo después de un "aww" colectivo y varios comentario acerca de lo buen hermano que era. Si ellos supieran…

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella—, por tener que fingir.

—Está bien, pequeña —contesté.

Estuvimos juntos hablando de trivialidades. Sorpresivamente Bella no estaba para nada nerviosa, al igual que Sunshine y Jacob; este último ya tenía experiencia en estar encima de un escenario. Tanya y Taylor en cambio, estaban atacados. Media hora antes de la supuesta hora programada del concierto nos echaron a todos los que no éramos parte de algún grupo. La besé fugazmente sin que nadie nos viese antes de salir del camerino y le deseé suerte. Caminé con mis hermanos hasta nuestros sitios y nos sentamos con Esme y Carlisle.

Eran cinco grupos y ellos actuaron en cuarto lugar. Lo hicieron genial. Yo ya me había aprendido casi todas las letras de sus canciones ya que a diferencia de mis hermanos si que me gustaba su música; era de mi estilo. Era una mezcla entre heavy y metal con algún que otro toque gótico.

Noté a Bella más nerviosa de lo que me había hecho saber en el camerino pero supuse que era normal. Cantaron tres canciones cada grupo. Las de nuestros amigos fueron dos tríos de su disco y, para mi sorpresa, un solo de Bella. La reconocí como la vieja canción en alemán que le canté yo el primer día que nos acostamos. Mi corazón palpitó de felicidad al pensar que podía estar dedicándomela y todo se corroboró cuando clavó su mirada directamente en mí mientras cantaba. Le sonreí enormemente y me guiñó un ojo mientras seguía cantando la canción mirándome cada poco.

El concierto terminó más rápido de lo que pensé y ya me encontraba en el camerino esperando a los artistas. Bella entró corriendo y se lanzó a abrazarme. Estuve tentado a besarla pero me contuve de nuevo al ver toda la gente de alrededor y un par de fotógrafos por ahí revoloteando.

—¿Qué te ha parecido? —me preguntó ansiosa.

—¡Habéis estado genial! —aseguré—. Creo que incluso Emmett se sabía alguna letra.

—Me alegra que te gustase —sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Vendrá a la fiesta?

—¿Qué fiesta? —cuestioné confuso.

—Ahora hay una fiesta para los cantantes y sus acompañantes —explicó—. ¿Has visto Rock star? —negué con la cabeza—. Bueno, da igual. Ya lo verás. Vendrás, ¿verdad?

—Contigo al fin del mundo, mi Bella.

La fiesta resultó ser un antro oscuro, con música decente para mi lleno de heavy. La música resonaba por diversos altavoces a un volumen considerable mientras la gente se movía pegajosamente en la pista de baile al ritmo de Marilyn Manson; unos cuantos de ellos drogados casi con seguridad. Había una enorme barra que ocupaba todo un lateral de la estancia y varios bármanes sirviendo. Había varias mesas entre la pista y la barra y mucha gente tomaba copas en ellas.

Cogimos copas y nos sentamos en una mesa vacía. Todo fue bien hasta que las chicas decidieron bailar. Jacob sacó a Tanya, lo que casi me hizo saltar de alegría al pensar en que pudiesen estar juntos en un futuro y él no tuviese nada que ver con Bella; sí, seguía siendo igual de posesivo y celoso. Sunshine arrastró a Tyler quien tenía cara de estar sufriendo mientras que Alice ya estaba bailando con Rosalie y Emmett. Jasper estuvo a mi lado hablando con Bella hasta que un tipo llegó y se dirigió hacia mi novia directamente.

—¡Ey, Bella! —la saludó.

—¡Ethan! —dijo ella sonriente—, ¿qué tal?

—Has estado genial en el escenario —alabó.

—Tú también —aseguró ella—. Mira, Ethan, te presento a Jasper y Edward. Chicos, este es Ethan, un compañero.

Cuando me fijé un poco en el chico, pude ver que era el cantante de uno de los grupos que había tocado con ella. Era alto y fuerte. Su pelo era de diversas tonalidades de rubios con un par de mechas azul rey enmarcando su cara. Tenía uno brillantes ojos azul eléctrico y una sonrisa pintada en al boca. Jasper le estrechó la mano diciendo su nombre.

—Edward —anuncié yo cuando llegó mi turno.

—Encantado de conoceros —dijo amablemente él—. Bella, ¿te apetece bailar?

Ella me miró dubitativa unos segundos y tuve que sonreír forzadamente; Bella odiaba que me pusiese celoso por esas cosas y yo confiaba en ella.

—¡Claro, vamos!

La vi mezclarse con la gente en la pista y ponerse a bailar con el tal Ethan. Para mi buena, o mala, suerte, desde donde yo estaba se veía de pleno la parte en la que nuestros amigos y Bella bailaban. La música seguía siendo pegajosa y los bailes seguían esa pauta.

—Tranquilo, Edward, solo están bailando —me susurró mi hermano viendo la agonía que tenía al ver a mi novia bailar tan pegada a ese chico—. Mira Alice. Está bailando con Alan.

—¿Quién es Alan? —pregunté sin quitar la vista de Bella.

—El batería del grupo de Ethan —contestó—; los dos grupos se llevan muy bien.

—Pues a mi no me hace gracia que se lleven tan bien —comenté viendo como Bella se movía de forma sensual contra el chico; cogí mi copa y me la tomé de trago.

—¡Ey, colega! ¡Te va a dar un chungo! —rió Jasper al ver mi cara contraerse por el ardor del alcohol—. Eso ha debido de quemar…

—Y más que va a quemar…

Después de eso solo recuerdo que tomé varias copas más.

Desperté sin saber que hora era y sin saber donde; estaba en una habitación a oscuras. Miré a mí alrededor y reconocí una habitación de hotel. Supuse que era en la que esa noche íbamos a dormir ya que todos los del grupo y sus acompañantes pensábamos volver a Forks al día siguiente. Me rasqué la cabeza y tanteé la mesilla en busca del interruptor. Encontré una hoja de papel pero no podía leerla así que busqué la luz primero. Era de Bella.

_"Hola, amor:_

_Puede que te levantes confuso. Tranquilo, estás en el hotel, en nuestra habitación. Después de que te pillaras tremenda cocida en la fiesta Jasper y yo te trajimos aquí. Me contó que había bebido porque estabas celoso y no querías molestarme. Ya hablaremos de eso, como también del pequeño espectáculo que montaste ebrio._

_Te dormiste en cuanto tocaste la cama pero tranquilo, me quedé contigo; no volví con Ethan._

_Necesitaba estirarme un rato así que voy a nadar un rato a la piscina de abajo. Si necesitas algo de mí estaré allí._

_Espero que la resaca no te haga ver doble y consigas leer la nota._

_Descansa, amor._

_Te quiero_

_Siempre tuya_

_Bella"_

Me sentí estúpido. Me levanté de la cama sorprendiéndome de que la resaca fuese un simple dolor de cabeza. Me di una ducha para despejarme y me puse el bañador al recordar donde estaba Bella. Me pregunté que clase de espectáculo habría dado en la fiesta pero me dije a mi mismo que no podía ser muy grave dado que mi novia no parecía muy enfadada en la nota.

Bajé a recepción, que por suerte estaba delante de los ascensores, y pregunté donde estaba la piscina. Me hicieron decir mi nombre ya que al parecer estaba reservada pero me dieron un pase electrónico en cuanto les dije que era el hermano de Bella. Quise decir que en realidad era el novio pero no quise echar más leña al fuego.

Entré en la enorme estancia gracias al pase. Se trataba de una piscina pequeña para niños junto con otra grande olímpica de las que tienen pistas para nadar. En una de ellas estaba Bella. Nadaba concentrada mientras la suave música clásica inundaba el ambiente. Me pregunté si la habría pedido ella.

Anduve hasta un banco y dejé la ropa que llevaba y la toalla en él. Después acorté la distancia hasta la piscina para llegar al borde a la espera de que Bella terminase su largo. Vi en una esquina de la estancia un jacuzzi, que antes no había visto, burbujeante.

Bella se alejaba de la esquina donde yo estaba nadando de espaldas a mí. Llegó hasta el otro bordillo y se sumergió para dar la vuelta. No sé si me vio cuando nadaba hasta mi lado pero lo hizo rápido y parando en el bordillo. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y me miró sonriente.

—Hola, Barney —saludó.

Fruncí el ceño antes la comparación con ese personaje de los Simpson y ella rió divertida. Extendió una mano y la tomé tirando de ella para sacarla del agua. Hice demasiada fuerza y quedó pegada a mi cuerpo mojándome la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

—Lo siento, te estoy empapando —dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Hice un gesto de negación con la cabeza y apreté más el agarre en su cintura para que no se alejase. A decir verdad me daba igual estar mojado o seco mientras ella estuviera conmigo. Repentinamente recordé el día anterior.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confusa.

—Por la fiesta, por emborracharme —expliqué—; siento haber dado problemas y que te hayas tenido que ocupar de mí.

—Yo las he liado peores estando cocida y tú me has salvado en más de una ocasión —comentó—. Déjame ser superman por esta vez; aburre ser siempre la damisela en apuros, sobretodo porque no necesito ayuda y todos os empeñáis en dármela.

—Lo siento —repetí.

—Todo está bien, amor —puso cara pícara—, pero si te empeñas puedes tratar de recompensármelo.

Sin decir nada más, la alcé y la besé de lleno en los labios. Ella se aferró a mí sonriendo contra mi boca y respondiendo con la misma pasión mi beso. Sin apartarme de ella, la recosté ahí mismo en el suelo, contra las húmedas baldosas. Ella me soltó dando un gritito asustada.

—Están frías —comentó sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.

—Yo haré que entres en calor —ella fue a enredar sus manos en mi cuello pero la paré sujetando ambas por las muñecas y poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza—. Déjame a mí.; tengo que recompensarte.

Ella gimió cuando mordí su cuello y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior. Echó la cabeza a un lado y la dejó ahí para sentir el frescor del suelo contra sus arreboladas mejillas. Yo fui bajando mis besos hasta el comienzo de sus pechos que subían y bajaban como locos.

—Tengo una idea —mascullé contra su piel haciendo que se erizara—. Vamos a hacer un dos por uno. Yo te debo una recompensa pero tú me debes un baño. Te daré lo que me toca… en el jacuzzi.

Bella se estremeció y yo subí para besarla de nuevo en los labios. Solté sus muñecas y puse sus manos en mis hombros. Entendió a la primera y aún temblando se enganchó a mí. La alcé y me levanté con ella en brazos.

Comencé a caminar hacia el jacuzzi tapado que había visto anteriormente para darnos el que sería el mejor baño de nuestras vida… hasta el momento.


	46. decisiones importantes

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 45. Decisiones importantes**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Aquella vez en el jacuzzi fue el mejor baño que tuve, hasta ese día. Había sido tan relajante y al mismo tiempo tan excitante…

Edward había cumplido su parte del trato a la perfección. Me enjabonó el cuerpo entero llenándome de caricias y besos por doquier. Yo no había podido reprimir suspiros gustosos cuando me había tocado todo el cuerpo con una ternura exquisita, tentándome a olvidar el trato y lanzarme sobre él. Pero no me dejó; me hizo quedarme quieta y disfrutar de sus mimos mientras yo tenía una lucha interna entre disfrute y sufrimiento por no poder hacer nada. Pero desde luego me encantó y prometí que no sería el último baño que nos daríamos juntos. Edward era un cielo y yo no podía ser más afortunada de tenerle conmigo.

Después del baño me llevó al estilo de recién casados a los sofás que había dentro de la estancia del jacuzzi. Yo todavía pasada una semana me seguía preguntando que narices pintaban dentro de una estancia así pero la verdad es que lo agradecí.

Fue simplemente genial. Sentir como se hundía una y otra vez dentro de mí me hacía recordar lo perfecto que era y lo bien que nos acoplábamos juntos. Me sentí como una verdadera princesa, dejándome querer y mimar por mi caballero andante. Hicimos el amor varias veces, necesitándonos mutuamente en todas ellas. Edward saboreó todos los recovecos de mi cuerpo como si fuesen el manjar más preciado del mundo, una y otra vez, como si nunca pudiese aburrirse de mi sabor. Yo suspiré incontable veces sintiendo sus labios y manos por toda mi piel.

Todavía podía recordar la bella voz de Edward cantándome _beautiful_ al oído suavemente mientras me tocaba; al fin y al cabo, después de hablarlo y darnos cuenta de que muchos de nuestros momentos juntos tenían esa melodía de banda sonora, era como si esa canción de HIM se hubiese vuelto nuestro himno. Nuestra canción, solo de los dos.

Estuvimos horas allí, hasta que decidimos que debíamos salir en busca de los demás. Por suerte, yo tenía reservada esa piscina y nadie podía pasar a no ser que yo hubiese dado mi permiso. Claramente, mi "hermano" Edward era el único que lo tenía.

Cuando nos encontramos todos estuvimos recordando la noche anterior. Todos volvieron a felicitarnos por el concierto y dimos las gracias alegremente. La charla fue alegre y amena. Fuimos repartidos en coches hasta nuestra casa. Esme y Carlisle decidieron irse a pasar la tarde fuera juntos así que nosotros 6, junto con Tanya, Jake, Sunshine y Tyler, nos quedamos hablando en el salón. Todo fue bastante bien hasta que Emmett sacó su vena bromista y le hizo una broma a Edward sobre la noche anterior.

Claramente, dada su estado de embriaguez, él no entendió la pregunta "¿Conseguiste el móvil de Ethan?". De hecho, frunció el ceño y se lo tomó como una insinuación porque supuestamente coqueteó conmigo. Tuvimos que contarle todo el lío que montó estando borracho.

Edward se fue hundiendo más y más en el sofá a medida que relatábamos la historia y enterró su cara en mi cuello avergonzado. Al parecer solo recordaba haberse puesto celoso de Ethan y haber bebido como un cosaco hasta que se emborrachó. A partir de ahí era una grande laguna mental.

Cuando escuchó como había ido tambaleándose hasta la pista de baile se puso rojo como un tomate pero cuando le contamos que al tratar de separarme de mi compañero de trabajo había empezado a bailar con Ethan un reggaeton, el color de su cara se esfumó y se puso blanco como la cal. Tuve que retener claramente la risa y consolar a mi novio frotando su espalda mientras Emmett iba relatando como Edward había agarrado por la cintura a Ethan y lo había pegado a él haciendo que el otro se tensase. Todos rieron al recordar como la novia del chico había aparecido llevándose a rastras a su chico entonces y como Edward había intentando correr detrás gritando "¡Ella es mía!". Realmente tuve que reprimir mi risa al notar a mi novio realmente avergonzado. Todo había medio terminado cuando yo había ido hasta él y lo había llamado. Entonces se me había lanzado al cuello abrazándome torpemente diciéndome cuanto me quería. Jasper había ido en mi ayuda en ese momento mientras todos los demás se reían a mandíbula batiente. Para ese momento Edward había cambiado sus "Lo siento, amor" a "Lo siento, amor, Jasper" lo que hizo que Emmett se carcajeara más fuerte.

Terminamos el relato explicándole que entre Jasper y yo lo habíamos llevado a la habitación y por suerte se había quedado dormido nada más tocar el colchón; al contrario de lo que vaticinaba su alegre conducta de "¡Yo quiero fiesta!" anterior que llevaba segundos antes de llegar a la estancia.

Acabé por llevarme a Edward a la habitación ya que estaba realmente avergonzado. Temía que terminase por saltarle encima a Emmett por sus bromitas. Al llegar allí, él siguió pidiendo perdón repetidamente, mientras yo le aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

—Yo estuve a punto de tirarme a James solo por estar bebida, Edward —susurré acariciando su cabello—; no puedes superarme haciendo tonterías borracho.

—Esa vez fue culpa mía —dijo él mirándome fijamente.

—Tú me paraste —terminé—, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Después de esa dimos por zanjado el tema.

Los días pasaron y por supuesto nuestra fama creció. Por suerte, Forks era tan pequeño que los groupies no existían y solo había compañeros diciéndonos lo bueno que era nuestro grupo. Todo seguía normal. La prensa no llegaba hasta allí y todos estábamos metidos en la rutina. Hasta que pasó una semana del concierto.

—¡Ni hablar, Alice! —exclamé subiendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

—¿Pero por que? —preguntó por enésima vez—. Sois famosas y me ayudaría a lanzar mi marca de ropa por fin. Solo necesito un empujoncito más para que me lo acepten.

—Sabes que mi papá, ni mamá, ni Edward lo aceptarán —expliqué yo.

—Mamá ha dicho que es tu cuerpo y tú decides lo que hacer; ya sabes que es muy liberal —rebatió—. Papá ha dicho que sí después de hablar con ella. Ellos ya han dado su autorización así que solo falta tu firma.

—Pero a Edward no va a gustarle la idea —insistí—, y ya lo sabes; somos una pareja y por ende decidimos a la vez.

—No creo que Edward se niegue —intentó razonar ella.

—¿A qué me voy a negar? —preguntó mi novio cuando alcanzamos la tercera planta y él salía por la puerta.

—Bella dice que tú no dejarías que posase en unas fotos con la ropa que diseñe ya que eres muy celoso y posesivo —soltó Alice rápidamente poniendo los calificativos negativos que siempre hacían que Edward dudase de que era suficiente para mí.

—Yo no he dicho eso —negué.

—Bueno, entre líneas, pero más o menos —murmuró ella moviendo los brazos exageradamente—. La cosa es que papá y mamá han aceptado pero ella no firma por ti.

—Bella —me giré hacia Edward—, ¿es eso verdad?

—¡No! Bueno, sí, no he firmado por ti pero… —traté de explicarle pero él habló más rápido.

—Firma —dijo con voz clara.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté atónita.

—Firma —repitió—. ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces firma —me interrumpió—; quiero que seas feliz, amor, y si tú quieres hacerlo yo no soy quien para negártelo. Además —puso cara pillo—, cuando vea las fotos y los tíos babeando cambiaré mis celos por orgullo al saberme dueño de ti.

—Pero, Edward, la ropa es… —pero el duendecillo diabólico me calló.

—¡No se lo digas! —gritó—. ¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa!

—Vamos, Bella, firma —me animó Edward.

—Está bien…

Tomé el bolígrafo con el que Alice llevaba apuntándome media hora y firmé el contrato que ella tenía en la mano. En cuanto mi firma estuvo completa, ella nos besó en la mejilla a ambos y se fue felizmente dando saltitos por las escaleras.

—No sabes lo que has hecho —murmuré viendo como la duende se perdía por las escaleras.

—He creado un monstruo —rió.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Por fin llegó el día de la famosa toma de fotos con la ropa de Alice. Según lo poco que había aceptado contarme, era para una revista famosa, y saldría un reportaje y un póster a tamaño real. Casi me había arrepentido al saber eso ya que el saber que decenas de tíos tenían una foto tamaño real de mi novia en sus cuartos no me hacía verdadera gracia. Pero había prometido aprender a controlar mis celos así que simplemente pensé en que una foto no era nada comparado con ella en realidad que me "pertenecía" y -agregaba mentalmente de forma pícara- dormía conmigo todas las noches en mi cama.

Íbamos todo el grupo, Alice, Jasper y yo. La duende claramente tenía que ir a revisar todo y mi hermano no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra. Yo en cambio iba por petición de Bella. Decía que quería apoyo moral allí, y que prefería que la viese allí y no me llevase un susto al ver las fotos en la revista directamente. Eso me hacía comerme la cabeza sobre el tipo de ropa que Alice haría que se pusiese.

Nada más llegar allí, Alice arrastró a Bella y a Tanya a los probadores. Fruncí el ceño al ver a los demás quedarse a mi lado mientras nos sentábamos en unas sillas.

—¿Vosotros no vais a prepararos? —pregunté curioso.

—Ese reportaje es sólo para las chicas —explicó Jacob—; nosotros venimos a darles apoyo.

—¿Y tú por que no entras? —cuestioné dirigiéndome a Sunshine esa vez.

—No te han dicho de que va el reportaje, ¿verdad? —negué con la cabeza—. El título es "_las dark también son sexies_". Ni soy dark, ni sexy. Yo no he firmado y ellas van a ser las que salgan en las fotos. De todos modos, ellas son la imagen del grupo junto con Jake por petición nuestra.

No me quedé muy tranquilo con esa respuesta y me puse a observar el ambiente. Había varios modelos vestidos con americanas y algunas parejas con vestidos de gala. En otra esquina, maquilladores y peluqueros daban el último retoque a unas chicas esqueléticas que vestían diferentes bikinis.

Espero que Bella no vaya con tan poca ropa, pensé para mi mismo mientras no podía evitar compararla con esas chicas, ganando mi novia por goleada., es increíble lo delgadas que pueden llegar a estar algunas personas.

No me dio tiempo a pensar mucho más antes de que Alice saliese de la puerta que había entrado anteriormente dando sus típicos brinquitos. Detrás de ella, venían charlando animadamente Tanya y Bella. No pude evitar notar como lo único que tenían puesto era una bata de color rosa. Mi menté voló a las anteriormente analizadas modelos en bikini y apreté los puños al pensar que mi novia posase vistiendo solamente un pequeño traje de baño.

—¡Vaya, pequeña! —exclamó Jacob burlón—, ¡que bien te sienta el rosa!

—¡Cállate, Jake! —gruñó mi novia—. No tenían batas de otro color.

—¿Les has vestido con bikinis? —pregunté dirigiéndome solo a Alice.

—¡Que va! Ya verás; ¡seguro que te encanta! —dijo alegremente y yo entrecerré los ojos a sabiendas de que había gato encerrado.

No pude hablar con Bella antes de que las llamasen en uno de los escenarios. El fondo resultó ser una tela blanca con un sofá negro de cuero en medio; me recordó al que yo tenía en mi habitación. Varias chicas se acercaron a rematar su maquillaje mientras Alice hablaba con un hombre con mucha pluma que gesticulaba exageradamente. Entonces me fijé en como iban maquilladas. Tenía los ojos delineados con un negro muy intenso haciendo que su mirada fuese más penetrante y el color marrón de sus ojos resplandeciese más. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo pasión de lo más apetecible y sexy; llamativo y deseable. Desde luego, podía asegurar que Bella era tan sexy como cualquier pija que encontrase por el camino en esa misma sala o en cualquier sitio. Deduje que Tanya debía estar maquillada de la misma forma pero no aparté mis ojos de mi novia. En algún momento, ella sintió mi mirada y me miró. Sonrió alegremente y después se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa haciendo que quisiese cogerla ahí mismo y llevármela a un apartado a borrar ese pintalabios de su boca.

Y todo se puso más difícil en cuanto ella se quitó la bata que llevaba encima. No tenía bikini puesto pero desde luego no iba mal desencaminado, de hecho, el número de prendas y la tela era la misma, solo que bastante más… excitante. Lo poco que miré a Tanya vi que llevaba puesto un conjunto de braga y sujetador con estampado escocés. Bella en cambio, tenía uno de color morado. Ambos eran braga de pata y sujetador pero no por eso menos sexy.

No pude evitar analizar por completo a Bella. La braguita era de color morado con rayas muy finas negras, apenas perceptibles. Por los bordes de las piernas tenía un bordeado oscuro semitransparente vaporoso mientras que la parte que se le ceñía a la cintura era encaje negro. Justo en el ceño, debajo de ese encaje, pude apreciar una sutil parte donde la braguita no tenía tela que tenía un lazo negro entrecruzado haciendo que fuese eso lo único que impidiese que a Bella se le viese la piel de esa parte. El solo pensar en ello hizo que me excitase sin siquiera haberla tocado. Subí la mirada para fijarla en la parte de arriba. El sujetador era del mismo color con rayas finas también. Tenía un lazo pequeño negro entre las dos copas y encaje en el borde.

Una chica se le acercó y le puso una chaqueta de cuero en los hombros y unas botas negras altas con destellos morados oscuros. Tragué en seco; ese era mi regalo perfecto, envuelto en cuero.

Entonces sentí miradas clavadas en mí y me giré para encontrarme a todos mirándome expectantes.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Estamos esperando a que reacciones —explicó Jasper.

—¿A que reaccione? —cuestioné confuso.

—Estamos a la espera de que hagas una escenita porque Bella vaya a posar en ropa interior para una revista —acotó Sunshine.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. ¡Me cago en la puñetera duende! Me la había jugado y bien. Apreté los puños. Había estado tan absorto observando a Bella que no había caído en el detalle de que ya no sería el único que la viese en ropa interior. ¡Joder! Yo había dado mi consentimiento para ello. No podía decirle nada a mi novia ya que ella había insistido en que la idea no me iba a gustar pero yo, tonto de mí, la había animado a ello.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda y más mierda! Debería haber sabido que había algo raro detrás de todo eso… ¡era Alice, por Dios! Bella se dejó mover por un chico que se le acercó y le puso en la postura que él creyó apropiada antes de ir a la cámara y yo gruñí.

—¡Vaya! ¡Menos mal! —me giré a mirar a Jasper que era quien había hablado—; ¡pensábamos que nos habían cambiado de hermano!

—Sabes que voy a matar a tu novia, ¿verdad? —le rugí en respuesta.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No relajé los puños en la hora y media de sesión fotográfica que hubo. Al parecer, esa parte era de las fotos individuales ya que según escuché, darían un descanso y después realizarían las de Tanya y Bella juntas. Tampoco aparté mi mirada de ella y del fotógrafo que se dedicaba a cambiar manualmente la postura de mi novia. No estaba más furioso porque no podía.

Cuando por fin terminó su turno, se quitó la chaqueta y se puso de nuevo la bata rosa para venir corriendo donde estábamos nosotros. Saludó a todos y Jake le dijo algo al oído que hizo que me mirase. Vino directamente hasta mi y después de mirar a su alrededor me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—Hola, amor —me saludó bajito—. Me han dado cinco minutos de descanso y después son las tomas finales.

Yo la miré fijamente haciéndole ver que no me hacía ni pizca de gracia que hubiese posado así y parece que lo entendió porque sin siquiera mirar me besó de nuevo en los labios.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó poniendo un mohín.

—Debería estar furioso —contesté—; vas a salir en una revista en ropa interior.

—Intenté advertirte pero no me hiciste caso —murmuró avergonzada—. Se puede decir que prácticamente me lanzaste a los brazos de Alice.

—Tienes razón —suspiré derrotado—. Sé que lo odias, Bella, pero me siento extremadamente posesivo contigo.

—Yo también contigo —aseguró ella—, pero te paseo por el instituto orgullosa de ser tu dueña.

—¡Oh! —exclamé falsamente dolido—; soy un novio trofeo.

—Ya sabes que sí —contestó ella riendo.

—Está bien —acepté—, intentaré tomarme esto con filosofía.

—¿Con filosofía? —cuestionó ella.

—Sí —asentí—; ellos te tienen en un póster en su pared, yo te tengo en carne y hueso en mi cama.

—¡Edward! —chilló pegándome juguetonamente en el brazo y sonrojándose.

—¡Venga! Déjame disfrutar de algo que sé que tengo —le dije divertido viendo como cada vez estaba más roja—. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

—Calla, Edward —susurró—, te recuerdo que hace dos minutos estabas celoso.

—¡Y lo estoy! —aseguré—. De ese patán de cámara que está toqueteándote todo el rato.

—¿De Richard? ¡Pero si es todo un profesional! —exclamó—. Sólo me toca para moverme en las posturas.

—¡Pero te toca! ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si yo fuese fotógrafo y tocase así a…? —miré alrededor hasta dar con una persona—, ¡a Tanya, por ejemplo! O que yo fuese modelo y ella me tocase.

—La verdad es que me daría igual —contestó muy segura—, pero creo que serían un buen modelo con ese cuerpo.

—¡Venga, Bella! —exclamé—, ¡ni siquiera tú eres tan poco celosa y posesiva!

—¡Oh, no! No te equivoques —susurró ella—; contigo soy inusualmente posesiva y cuando las chicas se acercan a ti me pongo muy, muy celosa. Pero Tanya es distinta.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté mosqueado porque no admitiese que tenía razón.

—Digamos que… Tanya me preferiría a mí antes que a ti —murmuró sonriente justo antes de que la llamasen para que la sesión siguiera—. lLuego hablamos, amor.

Se fue hacia donde estaban los maquilladores, y estos retocaron su peinado y maquillaje. Después Richard se puso a darles instrucciones y ellas se fueron colocando. Yo seguía con la última frase en mi mente. ¿Cómo que la preferiría a ella que a mí? ¿Hablaba de cómo amiga? Porque sino no podía ser. Era absurdo. Sólo podría ser en caso de que Tanya… Me giré abruptamente hacia mis amigos.

—Chicos —todos me miraron—, ¿Tanya es lesbiana?

—Sí —contestaron al unísono y después Sunshine habló—, ¿no lo sabías?

—Mierda, ¡no! —volví a fijar mi vista en la sesión justo para ver como el tal Richard colocaba a las chicas de pose exageradamente sensual juntas.

Perfecto, pensé irónicamente, ahora estoy celoso de una chica.

Estuve la siguiente hora y media pasándolo fatal mezcla de querer sacar ahí a Bella y excitación por la escena que tenía ante mis ojos; desde luego se podía decir que Richard, o como se llamase, sabía lo que se hacía para hacer buenas tomas. Cuando por fin terminaron, Alice vino saltando hasta nosotros y nos dijo que irían a cambiarse.

Los chicos empezaron a hablar mientras yo todavía estaba metido en mis pensamientos. De repente, una de las chicas escuálidas en bikini se me acercó y se puso delante de mí.

—Hola, soy Rachel —se presentó coquetamente.

—Esto… hola —contesté sorprendido.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó acercándose demasiado.

—Edward —respondí a secas.

—Hola, Edward, ¿eres modelo? —cuestionó interesada—. Porque me encantaría hacer una sesión de fotos contigo…

—No, no soy modelo —negué—, solo vengo de acompañante.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —asentí—. Pues es una pena, tienes un cuerpo perfecto para ser modelo.

Se fue acercando a mí lentamente mientras yo daba los mismos pasos en sentido contrario. Miré a mi alrededor para pedir ayuda pero me encontré solo. ¿Dónde estaban los demás cuando se les necesitaba? Volví a fijar la vista en la escoba con patas que se me iba acercando. ¿Por qué se empeñaban en poner cánones de belleza así? Tendría que darle la vuelta cuatro veces mínimo para poder verla.

Tan ensimismado iba con mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que detrás de mi había una silla y me choqué con ella casi cayendo al suelo. La esquivé como pude y seguí retrocediendo hasta que di con una pared. La chica me alcanzó y puso sus manos sobre mi pecho.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres posar conmigo? —preguntó con voz intento de sonar sensual.

—No soy modelo —repetí.

—Puede ser una sesión especial —ronroneó mientras acercaba su cara a la mía; al ser bastante alta no tenía que ponerse apenas de puntillas—; una sesión privada.

Estaba pensando algo que decir para quitármela de encima cuando escuché que alguien carraspeaba detrás de ella. Ambos miramos hacia allí al mismo tiempo para encontrarnos a Bella sonriendo con una sonrisa falsamente dulce.

—¡Bella! —grité mientras apartaba algo bruscamente a Rachel.

—Edward —dijo con voz suave—, sólo venía a avisarte de que ya estamos y de que nosotros nos vamos.

—¿Eres su novia? —preguntó escéptica.

Bella subió la barbilla orgullosa y aunque midiese poco más de 1,60 y la otra tuviese casi mi altura, no parecía nada intimidada. Por un momento pensé que iba a contestarle que sí y temí por nuestra tapadera pero ella simplemente la ignoró y se dirigió a mí.

—Hermanito —pronunció claramente la palabra—, ¿te vienes o estás demasiado ocupado con… ella?

—¡Así que es tu hermanita pequeña! —pronunció Rachel antes de darme tiempo a hablar. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Anda, manda a la pequeña a casa con sus amiguitos mientras tú y yo nos quedamos jugando a cosas de mayores.

Por encima del hombro de la chica pude ver los ojos de Bella flashear con un brillo que no supe descifrar pero cuando Rachel se giró hacia ella, puso su sonrisa más falsa.

—Te espero en casa, hermanito —dijo dulcemente—, Jacob me llevará.

Y acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Me quedé en shock por esa reacción. ¿Y la Bella celosa donde se había metido? ¿Me dejaba solo a merced de esa chica? Rachel casi trepó por mi pecho hasta mi cara y estuvo a milímetros de besarme pero me aparté justo a tiempo agarrándola de los hombros y poniéndola a ella contra la pared.

—¿Prefieres tener tú el mando? —preguntó coquetamente malinterpretando mi movimiento—. Yo hago lo que quieras.

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya —dije apresuradamente alejándome de sus garras—. Encantado de haberte conocido, esto…. ¡Rachel! Adiós.

Salí corriendo de ahí antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, escuchando sus llamadas por detrás y creo que hasta su número de teléfono. Corrí hacia la salida y encontré a Bella a punto de subir en el coche de Jacob detrás de Sunshine. La sujeté por el codo justo antes de que pudiera meter un pie y ella se giró a mirarme.

—¿Vienes conmigo en el Volvo? —pregunté rezando para que dijese que sí.

Ella simplemente me miró y se soltó de mi agarre para encaminarse hacia mi Volvo sin decir una palabra. Nos subimos y nadie habló durante el trayecto a casa. En cuanto llegamos, Bella se bajó del coche y entró en casa con pasos apresurados. Me apresuré a seguirla. Entré saludando a Esme y a Carlisle y subí a su habitación. La encontré tumbada en la cama con un brazo encima de su cara.

—¿Bella? —pregunté tanteando el problema.

—No sabes lo cerca que he estado de arrancarle todo ese pelo de estropajo que tenía —murmuró con furia—. Bruja insípida, escoba con patas…

—¡Oh, venga! ¿Estás celosa? —pregunté con sorna.

—Para nada —susurró.

Suspiré; Bella nunca aceptaría que estaba celosa. Me acerqué a la cama y trepé hasta colocarme encima de ella. Bella apartó su brazo y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Estás celosa —afirmé.

—¿Debería estarlo? —contraatacó.

—Sabes que no —agaché la cabeza y le di un suave beso en el cuello mientras ella enroscaba sus brazos en torno a mi cuello—, yo soy solo tuyo, al igual que tú eres mía.

—No tenía derecho a coquetear contigo de esa forma —susurró en un suspiro cuando seguí besando su piel—, ni a tocarte como lo hizo.

—Solo te quiero a ti —aseguré subiendo por su mandíbula hasta su boca—, y a nadie más.

Nos besamos lentamente, sin prisas. Y ambos sabíamos que lo que habíamos dicho era verdad; ella me pertenecía al igual que yo le pertenecía a ella. El destino nos había unido y aunque tuviésemos distintos problemas los habíamos superado. Amaba a esa mujer como nunca había amado a nadie.

Después de un rato, puse mi frente sobre la suya y la miré a los ojos.

—De todos modos yo debería ser el que estuviera enfadado —comenté—; has posado en ropa interior y todo el mundo que compre esa revista tendrá un póster tamaño real de ti en esas poses.

—Intenté advertirte —repitió sus argumentos—, tú fuiste el que insistió para que firmara.

—Pero yo no sabía que la sesión era en ropa interior —añadí en mi defensa.

—Eso te pasa por no escucharme y dejar que Alice te embauque —rió y en cierta forma era verdad.

—Pero aún así, me ponía realmente celoso el ver como ese tal Richard te tocaba —murmuré contra sus labios.

—Él es gay, Edward —aseguró divertida.

—Y Tanya también —comenté—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—No habías preguntado —dijo inocentemente—, pero tranquilo; no soy su tipo.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestioné sin entender que Bella no fuese el tipo de alguien.

—Simplemente le van más las contrarias a ella, tipo Shinny —comentó haciendo que recordase que Tanya vestía del estilo de mi novia—. De hecho, creo que si ella fuese lesbiana y no estuviese con Tyler, Tanya intentaría ligársela —se quedó pensativa un poco—. Sólo con que no estuviese con Tyler bastaría.

—Pero eso no quita que me ponga celoso —repetí—, y más si estás en bragas.

—Pero esa sesión también tiene ventajas —comentó divertida.

—Sí, para los babosos que te tendrán en su pared colgada en ropa interior —refunfuñé.

—No, también para ti; mira —subió sus manos y se fue soltando los botones de la camisa que llevaba revelando el sujetador que llevaba en la sesión de fotos—. Lo elegí especialmente para ti. Me lo han dejado llevar y me lo he dejado puesto para que lo veas más de cerca.

—Bella… —gemí y no pude evitar bajar la cabeza para besar su provocador escote haciendo que ella soltase pequeños jadeos—. No sabes lo que me haces…

—Edward, no seas ansioso —suspiró divertida.

—Tú me haces ser así —aseguré lamiendo su piel al borde de la tela—. Eres mi droga, Bella.

—Y me encanta serlo —aceptó con voz ronca—. Tú para mi eres como el chocolate —reí ante esa comparación—; no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en devorarte.

Gemí más alto de lo que hubiera querido ante ese comentario y eso era algo que sólo Bella conseguía. Fui besando y lamiendo cada porción de piel expuesta que iba encontrando mientras mis manos desabrochaban el resto de los botones de su camisa oscura. Sus manos sujetaron las mías en el último.

—Tranquilo; hay más —levanté la cabeza para mirarla cuando dijo eso.

Soltó mis manos y llevó las suyas al botón de su apretado pantalón. No pude sostener mi mirada y mis ojos volaron a seguir sus pasos. Lentamente, desabrochó los dos pequeños botones que mantenían la tela unida y después la apartó, dejando ver la braguita que llevaba puesta en la sesión. No sé porque no se me había ocurrido pensar en ellas; estaba claro que si llevaba el sujetador también tendría puesta la parte de abajo. Pero se me secó la garganta al ver el preciado lazo en el que había reparado en la sesión de fotos y que era lo único que tapaba la suave piel de esa parte de su cuerpo. Tragué fuertemente y encaminé mis manos hacia el lazo pero ella me paró antes.

—Espera—susurró.

Nos giró en la cama dejándome a mí con la espalda pegada al colchón y se levantó de la cama para ponerse en frente de ella de pies. Me senté en el borde haciendo más corta nuestra separación pero ella se echó un paso atrás. Sin dejar de mirarme, dejó resbalar la camisa por sus hombros y ésta cayó al suelo. No aparté la vista de ella mientras se mordía el labio y se movía insinuante frente a mí. Podía ver sus ojos brillar de fuego y malicia y sólo entonces me fijé en que estaba descalza. Se agachó y se quitó los calcetines antes de lanzarlos a un lado de la habitación. Después, siguió meciéndose de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que iba bajando la cremallera de su pantalón hasta que hizo tope. Entonces, los deslizó por sus piernas descubriendo poco a poco cada vez más piel hasta que los sacó por sus pies y volvió a ponerse recta, dejándome verla entera con ese conjunto que tanto me había gustado.

—¿Te gusta el que elegí? —preguntó con tono inocente al saberme babeando por ella.

—Me encantas tú —susurré casi sin voz.

Ella sonrió y se fue acercando a mí lentamente. Me erguí en mi sitio y traté de coger aire fuertemente. Las manos me picaban queriendo agarrarla; quería tenerla en mis brazos. Después de un corto tiempo, que se me hizo infinito, ella llegó hasta mí. No dudé en sujetarla por las caderas y ponerla a horcajadas sobre mi regazo. La besé pero tuve que separarme al de poco tiempo de ella ya que estaba todavía sin aliento por la visión de ella vestida de forma tan sensual.

Besé la tela que tapaba sus pechos y ella gimió. Succioné suave al principio y más fuerte después sin siquiera apartar el sujetador, pero es que me parecía que le quedaba tan bien, tan sexy, que no quería quitar esa imagen de delante de mí aún. Ella me levantó la cara para besarme segundos después. Pude sentir como su corazón latía furiosamente en su pecho y me alegré de ser yo quien la hiciese reaccionar así y de no ser el único que sentía todo eso cuando estábamos juntos. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos hasta volver a quedarnos sin aliento y después ella apoyó su frente contra la mía.

Sutilmente empezó a mecerse encima de mí y pude sentir que mis pantalones se hacían cada vez más pequeños. La vi sonreír cuando jadeé en un movimiento más brusco que los otros.

—Eres malvada —susurré sin encontrar mi voz—, endiabladamente malvada y sensual.

Ella soltó una risita y siguió restregándose contra mí; más fuerte que antes. Me sentí tremendamente estimulado para cuando recordé sus braguitas. Sujeté sus caderas y la paré, alejándola lo suficiente de mí como para verlas. Ella frunció el ceño pero la sonrisa volvió a sus labios cuando siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

—¿Te gustan? —preguntó sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

—No te imaginas cuanto…

Moví mis manos para tocar la suave tela; se parecía a la seda pero no era. Seguí las delgadas líneas con las yemas de mis dedos y Bella tembló bajo mis caricias. Llegué por fin al ansiado lazo negro y relamí mis labios. Ahí estaba, llamándome, invitándome a soltarlo y poder apreciar la belleza femenina de mi novia. Era como un regalo de navidad o de cumpleaños; preparado para que deshiciese el lazo y lo abriera. Bella era mi regalo y estaba envuelta en un excitante lazo de seda negro. Agarré los extremos con mis dedos y abrí mi boca para dejar el aire pasar. Los sujeté con fuerza y tiré de ellos para desenvolver mi preciado regalo. Estaba deleitándome con anticipación cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron salir de nuestra burbuja. Miré a Bella, quien se pasó la mano por si pelo en un típico gesto de nerviosismo mío.

—¿Quién es? —gruñí a la puerta, frustrado por la interrupción.

—Chicos, soy Alice —se escuchó detrás de la puerta—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿No puede ser en otro momento? —preguntó Bella aún sin moverse de encima de mí y con un deje de impaciencia.

—No, creedme, es importante —aseguró ella con voz seria; algo raro en ella—. De hecho, a mí sólo me han mandado a avisaros. En teoría solo vais a hablar con Esme y Carlisle pero esto tiene toda la pinta de que acabe en reunión familiar.

—Ahora bajamos —informé—, danos cinco minutos.

—Estaré en el salón con todos.

Bella y yo nos miramos y entendimos el mensaje; tendríamos que dejar eso para otro momento. Ella se levantó y se dirigió hasta el armario para sacar de allí sus short negros de pijama y su camiseta de Iron Maiden. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos fuertemente para no sucumbir al deseo y saltarle encima cuando la vi andar de espaldas siguiendo el vaivén de sus caderas, aún en ropa interior. Ella terminó de vestirse y fuimos abajo con todos los demás.

Allí todos estaban en silencio y serios. Me sorprendió ver a Alice y a Emmett callados por lo que deduje que el asunto era importante.

—¿Nos habéis llamado? —preguntó tímidamente mi novia todavía agarrando mi mano.

—Sí, hijos, sentaos —nos dijo Esme.

Asentimos y nos sentamos juntos en el sofá, al lado de Alice. Antes de darnos tiempo a hablar, Carlisle nos lanzó un periódico y nos mandó que lo leyésemos. Ambos abrimos la boca de sorpresa ante la foto y el artículo de la primera página.

_Violación incestuosa de la famosa Isabella Swan_, rezaba en letras grandes y debajo venía una foto de Bella y yo, en, como pude reconocer, la piscina donde habíamos estado el día siguiente de su concierto a solas. En la foto, salía ella tumbada en el suelo en bikini con la cabeza echada hacia un lado y yo encima de ella sujetándole los brazos encima de nuestras cabezas contra el suelo, y besándole el cuello. No se veía claramente que pasaba en ella pero sabía lo suficiente de la prensa rosa como para deducir que era mucho más jugosa la idea de decir que yo había violado a Bella, encima siendo su hermano, que decir que simplemente estábamos saliendo.

Leí por encima el artículo. "El domingo, 27 de enero, día después del exitoso concierto en el que debutó, la cantante artista revelación fue violada en una de las piscinas privadas del hotel donde se alojaba por su hermano, el joven de 17 años Edward Cullen. Como se puede ver en la fotografía tomada de improvisto que tenemos encima de este texto, Isabella se resistió y presentó pelea duramente pero su hermano aprovechó su ventaja sobre la poca fuerza de ella para someterla a mantener relaciones sexuales. Fuentes cercanas afirman que vieron como el chico creaba una intensa pelea en el Pub donde fueron todos los jóvenes después del concierto tras haber ingerido una gran cantidad de alcohol. Muchos de los presentes revelan que el chico Cullen, en su estado de ebriedad, mantuvo una acalorada discusión con la cantante en la que más de una vez le levantó la mano…"

No quise seguir leyendo. ¿Qué violé a Bella? ¿La maltraté? ¿Le hice daño? ¡Nunca! ¿De donde había sacado semejantes chorradas? Nunca podría ponerle una mano encima. ¡La amaba! Eso sería la más grande de las blasfemias. El grito de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¡Eso es mentira! —bramó—. ¡Edward nunca me ha violado ni puesto un dedo encima!

—Lo sabemos, cariño, pero pensamos que debíais saberlo cuanto antes —susurró dulcemente Esme.

—Ninguno cree en lo que pone en ese artículo, chicos —todos asintieron a lo que Carlisle dijo—, pero creemos que debéis estar preparados para lo que os espere fuera.

—¿Cómo han podido decir todo eso? —sollozó Bella y yo la atraje a mí acurrucándose en mi pecho—. ¿Por qué son tan malvados?

—Es la prensa rosa, Bella —explicó Carlisle—. Aún así me tenéis algo enfadado. Hemos aceptado vuestra relación pero con la condición de ser discretos. Ese artículo no es lo que yo llamaría discreción.

—La piscina la tenía reservada sola para mí —se defendió Bella—, nadie podía entrar sin autorización.

—Mañana mismo hablaremos con un abogado —informó Carlisle—: pondremos una demanda al hotel por negligencia y a la revista por difamación de mentiras.

**P. O. V. Bella**

El lunes fue verdaderamente horroroso. Nada más llegar todos se nos quedaron mirando; al parecer mis padres no eran los únicos que leían el periódico. Las miradas se centraban en Edward y en mí; en mí con pena y en él con ira y odio. Solo nuestros amigos creían en su inocencia.

Las clases fueron duras; incluso los profesores miraban mal a mi novio. De hecho, incluso Lauren, quien siempre estaba encima de él intentando ligárselo, se alejó de él cuando Edward se sentó en su sitio de siempre a su lado en clase. Para más INRI, Mallori vino a darme su "pésame" después cuando estuve sola un momento que fui al baño.

Estuve todo el tiempo que pude con él dándole mi apoyo e intentando convencer, sin mucho éxito, a la gente de la inocencia de mi novio. Estuvo destrozado, y no solo psicológicamente, ya que cuando fui a buscarlo en su horario de gimnasia, en la única hora que teníamos separados, lo encontré en la enfermería con diversos cortes y magulladuras. No quiso decirme quien se lo había hecho ya que sabía que si no era yo quien le pegaba una paliza al culpable, sería Emmett.

Hablando de mi hermano, él también tuvo muchas críticas ese día. La gente lo tachaba de irresponsable por haber dejado, y seguir dejando, a Edward estar cerca de mí. Todos le chillaban que era un mal hermano que siempre había estado orgulloso de lo contrario. Al contrario de Edward, él simplemente los ignoró.

Mi novio en cambio, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar cuando llegó a casa. Se encerró en su habitación y sólo me dejó entrar a mí; eso sí, después de estar más de media hora en la puerta asegurándole que no me iría de allí hasta que abriese. Cuando la abrió, me lo encontré con la cara llena de lágrimas y demacrada. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, asegurándome de que nadie entrase y fui hasta donde mi novio que había vuelto a la cama y se había ovillado sollozando. Me senté a su lado y lloré en silencio con él, mientras se aferraba a mí y soltaba lágrimas en mi pecho.

Me sentí tan mal por haberle metido en ese lío.

Edward no fue a clase los dos días siguientes y yo me negué a hablar con nadie más que con mis amigos. Terminé por pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Mike Newton cuando le escuché comentar algo sobre Edward, sin siquiera pararme a mirar si era bueno o malo. Pasé los dos días enfadada y furiosa. La demanda siguió adelante y por suerte la ganamos; ese mismo miércoles el periódico sacó otro artículo en primera página rectificando todo lo contado en aquel reportaje.

Edward volvió el jueves, parcialmente recuperado, cuando se sintió un poco más seguro de que la gente no sería tan cruel con él después de lo del periódico. Agarré su mano todo el camino y lo dejé en su sitio después de darle un beso de apoyo. Pareció que todo se relajaba un poco e incluso pude ver como Lauren trataba de volver a enseñarle el escote sin disimulo acercándose a él. Al final de la semana, todo estaba bastante claro y casi todo el instituto había pedido perdón a Edward.

Dos semanas después, nadie recordaba ese estúpido incidente y todo iba bastante normal, para ser la estrella revelación, claro está. No es que me hiciera mucha gracia que cualquier paparazzi me sacara fotos, sobretodo con Edward, pero prefería eso a que inventasen rumores acerca de mí o de cualquier de mi familia.

Todo fue normal hasta el primer día de abril. Jake nos llamó diciendo que el productor nos necesitaba y fuimos después de clase a su oficina. Falta decir que Tanya se había pasado a nuestro instituto así que estaba con nosotros. Allí nos dieron la noticia más emocionante que habíamos tenido desde que nos dijeron que íbamos a sacar un disco; íbamos a ir a Londres a grabar el segundo. Iríamos a vivir allí durante el próximo año, teniendo profesores particulares y viviendo independientemente.

Saltamos de alegría, literalmente, y corrí a casa a contarles todo a mi familia. Todos se mostraron alegres por mí y me felicitaron pero pude comprobar que esa alegría no llegaba a los ojos de mi novio. Esa noche, decidí hablar con él a solas.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —le pregunté cuando nos tumbamos en su cama abrazados—, ¿no estás contento por mí?

—Claro que lo estoy —aseguró besando mi mejilla—, pero me entristece que te vayas tan lejos.

—No está tan lejos, Edward; solo a un par de horas en avión —dije sin saber muy bien cuanto había de distancia—. Podré venir a verte y tú ir allí a verme a mí. Conocerás Londres. ¿No es emocionante?

—Sí, amor —contestó monótonamente—. Vamos a dormir.

—Pero, Edward…

—Duerme, meine Kleine droge —susurró y me empezó a tararear una nana hasta que cerré los ojos.

La semana siguiente fue un completo caso. Alice estaba más hiperactiva que nunca yendo de un lado para otro, comprando cosas a mansalva y llenando varias maletas que yo me llevaría a Londres. La verdad es que me había estado pensando el aceptar o no ya que Edward empezó a comportarse distante desde el día siguiente de la noticia. Había intentado hablar con él pero sólo me decía que debía seguir mi sueño y que lo lograría.

El gran día llegó y estábamos a media hora de embarcar en el aeropuerto. Las familias de los integrantes del grupo estaban llenando una gran parte del lugar y Alice alborotando, junto con Sunshine gritando con sus hermanitas durante sus últimos minutos juntos no ayudaban a no llamar la atención. Pero mis pensamientos solo estaban sobre Edward. Había estado frío ese día y yo no quería irme enfadada así que lo llamé y lo aparté a un lado.

—Edward, ¿estás bien? —pregunté preocupada—. Puedo cancelarlo todo. Me quedaré contigo si no te sientes bien si me voy.

—No, Bella, tienes que irte —dijo serio y firme—. Es tu sueño.

—Pero tú eres mi vida —susurré.

—Y tú la mía; te amo con todo mi corazón, Bella, pero tienes que hacer esto —dijo.

—No quiero irme dejando las cosas tan mal —rogué—, necesito que estemos bien.

—Quería… quería hablarte de eso, Bella —murmuró y yo me asusté.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestioné aterrorizada.

—Debes saber que me ha costado mucho tomar esta decisión pero creo que es la acertada —explicó mirándome con sus verdes ojos—. Creo que deberíamos dejarlo ahora.

El mundo pareció detenerse a mí alrededor y me mareé ligeramente ante esa confesión.

—No… no estás hablando de cortar nuestra relación, ¿verdad? —murmuré con voz ronca.

—Es mejor ahora que podemos ser amigos y no después, cuando todo haga que nos odiemos —opinó.

—Pero yo te necesito —dije agarrando su camisa—, te necesito a mi lado apoyándome.

—Te apoyaré, Bella, eres mi hermana al fin y al cabo —dijo sin pizca de convencimiento.

—No soy tu hermana —aseguré—. No eres mi hermano, eres mucho más. Te quiero… ¡te amo!

—Y yo a ti, Bella, por eso es mejor dejarlo ahora y terminar bien —susurró.

—No, Edward, por favor, me quedaré aquí —negocié—, hablaré con el productor y viajaré algún fin de semana para hacer mi parte y me quedaré aquí contigo.

—No es solo eso, Bella, eso solo arregla una parte del problema —explicó—. No creo poder soportar la presión de los medios. Tú eres la famosa aquí y también recae en mí el poder de los paparazzi.

—¿Insinúas que debería dejar la música? —pregunté cautelosamente.

—No, Bella, nunca —aseguró fuertemente agarrando mi cara con ambas manos—, es tu sueño y debes seguir adelante. Hazlo por ti, por mí. Has llegado muy lejos, no puedes echarte atrás.

—Pero tú…

—Yo estaré aquí esperando a que vuelvas a casa por navidad como el turrón —hizo un intento de sonrisa pero sus ojos carecían de brillo—. Simplemente… ese es tu mundo, no el mío.

—Pero, Edward, yo te necesito —murmuré.

—Estaré cuando me necesites; simplemente llámame —dijo—. Soy tu amigo y tu hermano.

Casi sollocé al escuchar esa última palabra. Yo no quería ser hermana de Edward, ni siquiera amiga; era el amor de mi vida.

—Solo quiero pedirte un favor, amor —temblé al escuchar ese apelativo pero asentí—. No me odies. Sigue adelante y cumple tu sueño.

—Te amo —susurré débilmente.

—Y yo a ti, meine droge —contestó—, por eso mismo.

—¿Puedo pedirte yo algo a cambio? —asintió—. Bésame.

—Por última vez —murmuró.

—Por última vez —repetí sus palabras sin llegar a creermelas.

Edward acercó su cara a la mía y me dio el beso más cargado de amor que nunca me había dado. Yo se lo respondí con fuerza, luchando contra la necesidad de aire para no terminarlo. Se me escaparon un par de lágrimas que oculté rápidamente pero supe que él se había enterado ya que nuestro beso supo salado al final. Cuando nos separamos, ninguno lloraba.

—Cuídate mucho, ¿vale? —me dijo sobreprotectoramente.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté.

—No me lo pongas más difícil, Bella, por favor —rogó—, es tu mundo, no el mío.

Asentí, destrozada, y me despedí alegremente de los demás, fingiendo alegría más bien. No dejé de mirarlos hasta que subí al avión, ya que desde la ventanilla se les veía, y sonreí todo el rato.

Solo cuando estuve en nuestro avión privado, junto a Sunshine, lloré como una niña pequeña.


	47. te echo de menos

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 46. Te echo de menos**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que Bella se había ido a Londres y ya la estaba echando de menos. Aunque para ser sinceros, la eché de menos en el mismo momento en el que le dije que debíamos dejarlo.

No me arrepentía; ese mundo no era para mí y no podía permitir que ella abandonase su sueño por mí. Sabía que si yo le hubiese pedido que se quedase lo habría hecho pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en mí. Pero claro que ese pensamiento no ayudaba a no estremecerme cuando alguien la mencionaba y a tener ganas de partirle la cara a cualquiera que hablase de ella fuera de lugar. Cosa que no era fácil teniendo como nuevo compañero de clase a Mike Newton.

Él y Eric se pasaban el día comentando toda noticia que saliese sobre el grupo; más concretamente sobre Bella. Ambos chicos estaban "enamorados" de ella y no dudaban un segundo en airearlo en voz alta. Hacían que mis nervios se crispasen y tuviese que poner todas mis fuerzas para no saltarles los dientes de un puñetazo. Y es que debía admitirlo; me ponía completamente celoso el hecho de que hablasen de ella y no pudiese tenerla conmigo. Aunque viéndolo por el lado positivo, esa semana había descubierto que tenía más autocontrol de lo que pensaba.

Pero estuve a punto de perder los estribos el domingo; una semana pasada de cuando se fue Bella. Había quedado con Newton para ir a su casa a preparar un trabajo ya que él no había querido quedar el sábado con la excusa de que era el día de fiesta; el cual yo había pasado en mi habitación encerrado escuchando una y otra vez _beautiful_. La cosa es que llegué a su casa me llevó a su habitación después de saludar a su madre educadamente. Una ola de odio fue lo que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando entré a su cuarto y vi un póster tamaño natural de Bella en ropa interior decorando casi por completo una de sus paredes. El resto de la pintura estaba cubierto por pequeñas fotos y recortes de diferentes revistas donde mi, ahora ex, novia aparecía. Sentí un gruñido trepar por mi garganta y mi vista fijarse, asesina, sobre Newton. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no estás con ella, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntó—. Eso dicen los rumores, que la dejaste cuando se fue a Londres.

Mi respuesta fue otro gruñido que él interpretó como una afirmación.

—Pues eso —dijo—. Como ya no es tu novia no tienes porqué decirme nada. Y Bella está buenísima.

—Sigue siendo mi hermana —musité cabreado.

—¡Vamos, Cullen! —exclamó divertido—, ¡Bella puede ser todo para ti menos tu hermana!

No pude negar eso y agaché la cabeza, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo y salir de esa casa de una vez por todas antes de perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba y lanzarme al cuello de Newton a retorcerlo. Cuando llegué a casa me fui directo a mi cuarto sin saludar a nadie y dando un portazo.

Por suerte, toda la familia había comprendido que llevaba unos días bastante, por no decir muy, malos y que lo mejor era que me dejasen solo; así que cuando veían que me encerraba en mi habitación, nadie me molestaba allí a no ser que fuese por algo realmente importante. Hasta Alice había entendido que salir de compras no era lo suficientemente importante y que no estaba para chorradas.

Esme subió ya de noche a preguntarme si iba a cenar a lo que contesté negativamente. Claro que ella, como buena madre que era, subió diez minutos después con un par de sándwiches de jamón y queso tostados para que comiese. Entró con su habitual dulce mirada; era a la única persona que no era capaz de echar de mi cuarto ni pagar nada con ella.

—Te he traído unos sándwiches, cariño —me dijo—, sé que has dicho que no te apetecía pero tienes que comer algo.

—Gracias, mamá, pero no tengo hambre —respondí sin ánimos.

Ella suspiró y anduvo hasta mi cama, y se sentó en la orilla dejando el plato con la comida en mi mesilla. Me senté en el colchón, ya que estaba tumbado, y la miré. Sabía que quería decirme algo y comprendía que estaba preocupada por mi pero no estaba seguro de querer hablar con alguien en ese momento.

—Edward, querido, tienes que comer —me ordenó suavemente—. Sé que estás desganado pero no has desayunado ni almorzado nada hoy. Y dudo mucho que hayas comido algo en casa de los Newton, ¿me equivoco?

—No, mamá —contesté sinceramente.

—Por eso mismo —afirmó—. Sé que no estás pasando buenos días, todos lo sabemos, pero no puedes dejar de comer por eso. Por favor, hijo, hazlo por mí. Estoy preocupada por ti.

—¿Si me como uno estarás más tranquila? —pregunté y ella asintió—. Muy bien, lo haré.

—Gracias, hijo —agradeció sonriendo dulcemente.

Cogí uno de los bocadillos que había preparado y me lo llevé a la boca mordiendo un trozo. Mastiqué con cuidado viendo como Esme sonreía viendo que por fin comía.

—Está buenísimo —halagué—, como siempre.

—Me alegro, cariño —susurró—. Edward…

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, mamá —dije sabiendo que ella estaba deseando hablar conmigo.

—Sé que sonará estúpido preguntarte pero, ¿qué tal estás? —se decidió a preguntar.

—Pues… ya sabes, sobrellevándolo —respondí sin ganas.

—Sé que estás mal —afirmó—, pero creo que te sentirías mejor si hablases con alguien de todo lo que estás sintiendo en vez de encerrándote en ti mismo.

—Mamá… —murmuré—, la echo de menos.

—¡Oh, cariño! —exclamó—, lo sé, es totalmente natural. Tú la quieres, ¿cierto?

—La amo con todo mi ser —susurré.

—No es por criticarte, y lo sabes, cariño —murmuró— pero si tanto la quieres, ¿por qué cortaste con ella?

—Era su sueño, mamá, y yo no podía interponerme en él —le expliqué.

—Pero podíais haber seguido juntos —rebatió—. Podíais haberos visto los fines de semana o sino viajar de vez en cuando. Tenemos dinero suficiente para que viajes cuando tengas tiempo libre.

—No puedo hacer eso —Esme iba a hablar pero yo fui más rápido—. Además no es sólo eso. Ella está cómoda en ese mundo y yo no soporto la fama ni aunque me venga de rebote. Sé que ella dejaría todo por mí pero no puedo hacerle eso.

—A ella no le importaría —aseguró.

—En el fondo lo echaría de menos y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta yo lo sabría— añadí—, y no me sentiría bien con eso. Ella tiene que tener derecho a elegir por sí misma.

—Pero tú te ves tan demacrado…

—Lo superaré —aseguré—. Ahora es porque es todo muy reciente pero cuando pase el tiempo seguiré adelante con las fuerzas que me de el pensar que ella está cumpliendo su sueño y es feliz.

—Eres una muy buena persona, Edward —dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo intento al menos —solté intentando reírme pero el ánimo me decayó—. La quiero tanto…

—¡Oh, Edward, cariño! —susurró abrazándome fuertemente cuando me lancé a sus brazos.

—La quiero tanto, mamá —sollocé—. La quiero conmigo.

—Deberías hablar con ella, hijo —murmuró besando mi cabeza—, puede que ella también te eche de menos.

—No puedo hacerle eso —repetí—. No puedo.

—Tranquilo, cariño —me intentó tranquilizar—, tranquilo.

—No te vayas —pedí sin querer estar solo esa noche y necesitando amor maternal—. Quédate conmigo hoy, por favor.

—Claro que sí, pequeño —susurró maternalmente—. Me quedaré el tiempo que necesites.

Esa noche dormí con Esme, abrazado a ella, a mi madre, llorando amargamente por la pérdida reciente y dolorosa hasta que estuve tan agotado que caí en los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Una semana había pasado; una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto y una desde que habíamos cortado. Y no había día, hora ni segundo en el que no pensase en él. Luchaba por centrarme en la grabación del disco y lograba evadirme de todo cuando estaba cantando. Pero cuando volvía al piso que compartía con Jacob y Tanya, Tyler y Sunshine tenían justo el de en frente de nosotros ya que en Londres eran apartamentos y no casas, no podía más que tirarme al sofá o a la cama y escuchar una y otra vez nuestra canción. La melodía de _beautiful_ tenía hartos a mis compañeros de piso, a quienes también les gustaba la música que yo escuchaba, y se solían escapar al apartamento de la parejita del grupo.

Pero no podía remediarlo; lo echaba tremendamente de menos. Sabía que su decisión era políticamente correcta, que era normal que él quisiese eso, pero mi corazón no soportaba estar lejos de él.

Cada vez que me encerraba en mi habitación, me quedaba tirada horas en la cama. Tenía el cuarto decorado con diversas fotos de mis amigos y familia pero la más importante la tenía guardada debajo de la almohada; la foto de navidades en la que salíamos Edward y yo besándonos. Era mi favorita, sin lugar a dudas, y la que me pasaba todo el día mirando de forma masoquista. Me traía tantos recuerdos… Y no sólo de esa noche. Cada vez que veía las perfectas facciones de Edward en ese trozo de papel no podía evitar que mi mente rememorara cada instante vivido a su lado.

Entre mi encerramiento, mi obsesión por esa foto y la repetitiva melodía de _beautiful_, no entendía como mis amigos no me habían mandado a la mierda pero suerte, me consolaban cuanto podían y eran los mejores conmigo.

**P. O. V. Alice**

—Es horrible, Alie —me dijo Sunshine—, la veo tan deprimida…

—Deberías ver a Edward —comenté sujetando el teléfono contra mi hombro—. Hasta hace dos días apenas comía. Esme lo convenció pero está devastado.

—Si es que parecen masocas —se quejó Shinny indignada—; se aman, se necesitan, pero están separados.

—Edward seguirá diciendo que es por el bien de ella.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Deberían de pegarle un par de ostias bien dadas… Pobre tonto. Yo no podría separarme de Tyler así.

—Pero ellos son demasiado extremistas —aseguré—. tTanto, por su bien, por su bien, y no se dan cuenta de que su bien mutuo es estar juntos.

—Tendríamos que juntarles —opinó ella—, pero estando tan lejos difícil.

—Ya organizaré un viajecito en cuanto pueda —prometí—, cuando tengamos días libres.

—¡Oh, de puta madre! —gritó alegre—, y a ver si así dejo de tener a Tanya y Jake de ocupas en nuestro departamento.

Sunshine me había contado todo sobre como estaban repartidos allí en pisos, ya que Londres no era de casas grandes como la nuestra en Forks. Fruncí el ceño ya que recordé que ella vivía en uno con Tyler por ser la única pareja.

—¿De ocupas? —cuestioné confusa.

—Sí, es que deben de estar hasta el moño de la melancolía de Bella cuando se pone en plan dramático y triste —me contó—. Además dicen que les gusta variar de música de vez en cuando.

—¡A que adivino! —grité dando palmaditas—. Pone una y otra vez una canción gótica… ¿como me dijo que se llamaba…? Una en inglés… empezaba con "b"…

—_Beautiful_ —terminó ella.

—¡Esa! —asentí—. Era su canción, según me dijo.

—Pues deben de estar de ella hartitos —comentó.

—Pues eso, cuanto antes el viaje —terminé.

—Sí, cuanto antes, por favor —pidió—Bueno, Alie, te tengo que dejar, ya hablaremos.

—Llámame si hay novedades —le dije.

—Igualmente —dijo ella—. ¡adiós!

Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a ir al salón donde estaban los demás viendo una película. Mientras andaba, iba pensando en todo lo hablado; tenía que volver a juntarlos, ¡debían estar juntos! ¡Era su destino! Pero todo estaba tan difícil…Tendría que pensar algún plan, aunque no fuese fácil.

Y pensando en eso me fui hasta donde sabía que estaría esperándome mi amor con los brazos abiertos.


	48. de nuevo en tus ojos

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 47. De nuevo en tus ojos**

**POV. Edward**

Quien dijo que el tiempo curaba las heridas debió de olvidarse que en todas las teorías había una excepción que confirmaba la regla; en esa yo era la oveja negra.

Podía haber intentado seguir con mi vida adelante y podía haber logrado estar medianamente alegre y normal, pero en el fondo sabía que no podría olvidarla. Había pasado la friolera de ocho meses y medio desde que Bella se había ido a Londres y yo seguía añorándola tanto como el primer día. Las posibilidades de que la olvidase no constaban en mi cerebro; podía sonar masoca pero no quería dejar de recordarla.

Y por eso, cada día escuchaba nuestra canción antes de ir a dormir y miraba durante todo ese tiempo nuestra foto del día de navidad besándonos. Después, me tumbaba en mi cama y cerraba los ojos recordando su risa y el tacto de su piel contra la mía, y me recordaba a mí mismo que estaba haciendo eso por ella para que ella cumpliese su sueño. Justo antes de quedarme dormido, rezaba a Dios para que ella fuese feliz con su vida.

Parecía increíble que había pasado ya tanto tiempo. Eran mediados de octubre cuando por fin tuvimos días libres de sobra para poder ir a visitar a Bella. En cuanto me dieron la noticia de que el día 25 viajaríamos a Londres, me entró un escalofrío. No había sabido nada de ella desde que se había ido, solamente por lo que me contaba Alice de sus llamadas y de un regalo que me había mandado en junio por mi cumpleaños. Antes de que se subiera al avión, habíamos acordado no contactarnos ya que eso solo haría que todo doliese más, pero yo no había resistido a preguntarle a mi hermana sobre ella.

Y ahí estaba yo, sentado en un avión en primera clase, habiendo elegido ventana, ansioso por verla de nuevo. Jasper se había sentado conmigo, tratando de utilizar su poder tranquilizador para que yo no me mordiese las uñas, aunque a decir verdad no conseguía nada. Emmett se estaba echando una siesta, casi encima de un señor de unos cuarenta años que estaba a su lado, mientras que Rosalie y Alice charlaban animadamente unos asientos detrás de nosotros. Esme y Carlisle estaban delante leyendo una revista cada uno.

No supe cuanto tardó en aterrizar pero se me hizo eterno. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Londres a las tres y media del mediodía y fuimos a recoger las maletas antes que nada. Yo para entonces estaba atacado de los nervios y cuando salimos y vi que ahí estaba todo el grupo esperando para recibirnos, Bella entre ellos, casi dejé de respirar. Luchaba entre las ganas que tenía de darme la vuelta y volver a meterme en el avión, y las de ir y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Estaba tan guapa como siempre, o incluso más; estaba radiante. Caminé junto a Jasper al final de nuestra fila hasta que los encontramos delante.

Alice se echó a los brazos de su hermana antes de que los demás tuviéramos tiempo. Se abrazaron, felices, durante mucho tiempo en un saludo emotivo mientras Sunshine se acercaba a los demás junto a Jacob a saludarlos animadamente. Tyler se quedó rezagado, simplemente sacudiendo su mano de forma de saludo. Cuando el emotivo abrazo fraternal terminó, Bella empezó a decir hola a todos los presentes. Como esperaba, yo fui al último que se acercó y cuando me miró, después de abrazar a Jasper, nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas.

—Edward —susurró.

—Bella —respondí.

Y acto seguido se lanzó a mis brazos y me abrazó por la cintura enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho. No lo pensé dos veces y rodeé su pequeño cuerpo, atrayéndola más a mí y aferrándome a ella como si la vida dependiera de ello. Perdí la noción del tiempo entonces, y nos sumergimos en nuestra propia burbuja, ignorando a toda la gente que había cerca. Sentía el calor proveniente de su cuerpo y me sentí en casa. Era increíble pensar que llevaba tanto tiempo sin tenerla junto a mí y haber sido tan iluso de pensar que tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de olvidarla. Nunca podría sacarla de mi mente; ella era mi vida. Podría haberme pasado así toda la vida pero, muy a mi pesar, me solté de su agarre y la separé de mí. Bella me miró confusa y con miedo al mismo tiempo; yo, para tranquilizarla, cogí su cara con mis manos y besé su frente. La vi cerrar los ojos y suspirar ante mi tacto y yo sonreí ante ello. Cuando los abrió, me miró directamente con sus orbes chocolate.

—Bienvenido —dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

—Me alegra volver a verte —respondí..

—¡Que bonita bienvenida! —chilló la duende alegremente—. ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ver tu casa, Bells!

Todos nos pusimos en marcha, con Alice entre Bella y Sunshine agarrada a sus brazos guiándonos delante. Bella y yo no dejamos de lanzarnos miradas en todo el viaje y me sentí genial al ver que seguía consiguiendo que se sonrojara con solo mirarla. Fuimos separados hasta allí. Volví a experimentar esa punzante sensación de celos cuando Bella fue con Jacob en su moto pero me dije que si antes no debía tener celos, en ese momento que no estábamos juntos menos.

Llegamos a un edificio alto y nos guiaron hasta uno de los últimos pisos. Nos enseñaron primero el piso de la pareja de forma rápida. Hay que decir que Alice y Rosalie entraron a revisar cada una de las habitaciones y ropa de Sunshine así que mientras tanto, Tanya, Jake y Bella nos enseñaron el suyo. Sólo Esme entró en el cuarto de su hija echándole un rápido vistazo, diciendo que quería asegurarse de que el sitio estaba habitable sin llegar a meterse en su intimidad. He de admitir que el piso era bonito, y que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas entrar a ha habitación de Bella y ver como estaba, pero me aguanté.

Esa noche salimos a cenar fuera. Se decantaron por el hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, el _Le Manoir Aux Quat´s saisons_. Jasper había estado leyéndome un folleto sobre él en el avión para intentar distraerme. Según lo poco que recordaba, era una preciosa casa solariega de finales del siglo XV que había sido transformada en hotel y estaba cerca de Oxford. El tipo que llevaba todo ese tinglado, un tal Raymond no sequé, era uno de los mejores chef del mundo. Debía de ser muy caro pero, según decían, merecía completamente la pena.

Y pareció ser cierto ya que a todos les encantó. Yo en cambio, estuve toda la cena demasiado ocupado contemplando a Bella medio extasiado. El único problema era que la pequeña duende y la barbie humana la habían acaparado por completo y no la soltaban ni a sol ni sombra. Todos le preguntaban cosas sobre su estancia en Londres a todos los del grupo y ellos contestaban animados.

Lo malo era que eso no me dejaba tiempo alguno para hablar tranquilo con Bella, que era lo que más deseaba. Nos despedimos de ellos prometiendo quedar la tarde siguiente ya que ellos tenían cosas que hacer por la mañana. Bella se despidió de mí con un suave beso en la mejilla que casi me hizo estremecer.

Habían decidido que los tres chicos, Jasper, Emmett y yo, dormiríamos en una habitación y Alice y Rosalie en otra. Sabía que no se habían puesto por parejas porque sabían que yo no estaba muy animado viendo a la persona que amaba a mi lado sin poder tenerla conmigo y yo se lo agradecía con todo mi corazón. Entramos los tres dentro y colocamos y sorteamos las camas. Alice vino unos minutos después diciendo que todos iban a salir a visitar Londres de noche a tomar algo, incluso Esme y Carlisle, pero yo dije que estaba cansado.

En cuanto estuve solo, me eché a la cama suspirando frustrado. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerla en mis brazos… Pero sabía que no podía ser…: Bella y yo habíamos cortado y a ella le quedaban cuatro meses en Londres aún, si es que al final no se quedaba a vivir aquí. Y aunque íbamos a estar una semana allí, no podía abrazarla ni besarla como deseaba; Una aventura pasajera era lo que menos quería entre nosotros. Y ¡Mierda! Cada vez que la miraba tenía ganas de tocarla. Me frustraba más aún el pensar en ello y sabía que iba a tener que hacer un intento increíble para no hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría más adelante.

Al día siguiente desperté con el pie izquierdo y Emmett burlándose no ayudó en absoluto. Estuve encerrado en la habitación hasta que Alice me obligó a bajar a comer y a dar una vuelta todos juntos. Mi humor no había mejorado cuando a la tarde esperábamos en frente del Big Ben a los del grupo. Cuando llegaron, Bela parecía más guapa aún que el día anterior. Nos hicieron de guías por la ciudad, enseñándonos las cosas típicas que se ven cuando se va a Londres. Sentí repetidas veces la mirada de Bella clavada en mí; sabía que ella también se había dado cuenta de mi mal humor pero que no se acercaba para no incomodarme delante de todos.

Cenamos de nuevo en el hotel donde nos hospedábamos, ya que había menú especial y era más fácil que ellos regresasen a sus casas y no nosotros dado que no conocíamos apenas Londres. Pero esa noche me sentí agobiado. La gente a mi alrededor conversaba animadamente pero yo no abrí la boca. Estaba cansado de estar rodeado ya que en ese momento lo que más quería era irme a mi habitación y descansar; solo. Las ganas de escapar en el avión volvían a mi con una fuerza descomunal; me dolía estar cerca de Bella sabiéndola imposible y eso me frustraba de sobremanera. Llegó un momento que no soporté más y tuve que disculparme para salir fuera a tomar el aire.

Me senté en un pequeño banco algo alejada de la puerta intentando coger aire y tranquilizarme un poco; habíamos ido esa semana a visitar a Bella y a los demás y mi familia estaba emocionada, no podía fastidiarles el viaje por mis tonterías. Estaba metido en mis cavilaciones cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado y cuando giré la cabeza me encontré a la persona que, en ese momento como estaba, menos quería ver.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella preocupada.

—Sí —gruñí—, necesitaba aire fresco.

Nos quedamos callados. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada y yo me dediqué a mirar mis zapatos mientras sentía a Bella titubeante a mi lado.

—Edward…

—Estoy bien, Bella —corté antes de que dijese nada más—. Ya te he dicho que solo necesitaba coger aire.

—Pero te pasa algo —susurró—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber eso.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que conocerme tanto? Debía haber supuesto que Bella, siendo la que más me conocía de allí, sabría más que nadie que no estaba bien y notaría que me pasaba algo pero no esperaba que me preguntase tan directamente eso, no habiendo cortado hace meses.

—Edward —repitió.

—Déjalo —gruñí bajito— Olvídalo.

—Pero, Edward, no puedo —insistió.

—¡Mierda, Bella, deja el tema! —chillé.

—Pero me preocupas —murmuró—. Sé que te pasa algo y quiero que estés bien. Somos hermanos y la familia está para ayudarse.

Y con esas palabras mi paciencia se agotó. ¿Cómo podía decir que éramos familia si yo la veía como todo menos mi hermana? ¡Hasta Mike Newton lo había dicho!

—¿Hermanos? —cuestioné mirándola con una mueca extraña—. ¿Hermanos? ¡Tú y yo no somos hermanos para nada!

—Lo siento, yo…

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a decirme eso? —rugí—. ¡No eres nadie para insistirme en que te cuente nada sobre mí!

Supe que me había pasado en cuanto vi la expresión de su cara tornarse primero a sorpresa y luego a dolor. Quizás no debería haber dicho lo que le había dicho pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que se alejase de mí en ese momento y poder pensar claro.

—Yo… —susurró apenas audible—. Tienes razón, yo no soy nadie.

Apenas terminó de decir la última palabra cuando se levantó a toda prisa del banco y salió corriendo hacia el hotel sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Entonces fue cuando salí de mi trance y me di cuenta del daño que le podían haber dicho mis palabras.

-¡Bella!-la llamé sin éxito ya que había entrado ya y aunque no lo hubiera hecho no habría vuelto.- ¡Mierda!

Golpeé con fuerza el banco de piedra donde estaba sentado siseando de dolor después. Maldije en voz alta; había terminado de joder la poca relación que tenía con Bella en ese momento y de la manera más tonta, dejándome llevar por los nervios. Decidí quedarme un poco ahí fuera hasta tranquilizarme y luego entrar y pedirle perdón.

Pero no fue tan fácil ya que cuando volví al restaurante me encontré con que Bella se había ido. Jasper me respondió nada más sentarme; ella había entrado y se había disculpado diciendo que no se encontraba bien y que se volvía a casa. Me pateé mentalmente al saberme culpable de su repentina huida y me prometí arreglar todo el día siguiente.

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Al despertarme al día siguiente, descubrí que las chicas se habían ido de compras todas juntas y Jacob y Tyler vendrían con nosotros a pasar el día. Ni siquiera cuando mis hermanas y Esme volvieron, junto con Tanya y Sunshine riendo y con el maletero lleno de bolsas, ella vino. Según me dijo Alice, su excusa fue estar muy cansada. Me aseguró que el día siguiente si que íbamos a quedar todos juntos y la vería.

Para variar, nada me salió como yo quería. Bella no apareció al día siguiente, alegando tener muchas cosas que hacer. Y yo supe que estaba esquivándome. Maldije por enésima vez desde que estaba en Londres lo idiota que había sido. Jasper intentó tranquilizarme y me recomendó ir a su casa a hablar con ella después de haberle explicado lo que había ocurrido. Por desgracia, era muy tarde cuando me había decidido a confiar en él y él me había dado la idea. Así que decidimos que al día siguiente, todos iríamos a buscarlos a la tarde a su departamento para que no se me escapara.

Casi solté un par de tacos cuando ese día, ya el quinto, llegamos a su apartamento y Jake me comentó que había salido. Parecía que Bella era adivina, sabía que iba a ir y que por eso se había ido. Pero me negué a rendirme y decidí quedarme esperando allí mismo a que ella volviese.

—Esto, ¿os importa si espero a que vuelva? —le pregunté a Tanya y a Jake—. Yo… le presté una cosa y es para que me la devuelva.

—Tranquilo, colega —dijo él palmeando mi espalda—. Sabemos que tenéis que hablar.

Agradecí el gesto que tuvieron de dejarme allí solo para que pudiéramos hablar y arreglar las cosas. Me senté en el sofá a la esperaba de que llegase mientras miraba la televisión sin ver nada realmente. Las horas pasaron y a las ocho tuve miedo de que Bella no viniese o de que los demás regresaran antes que ella.

Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas para estirar algo mis entumecidas piernas. Fui hasta la cocina y de ahí al baño hasta haber visto todas las salas que nos habían enseñado el primer día que llegamos. Entonces deseé ver el cuarto de Bella. No había sido cotilla el otro día pero era algo que había querido desde que había entrado a la casa. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno que desembocaba en tres puertas diferentes. Di gracias a que los nombres estuvieran escritos en ellas ya que eran idénticas y no hubiera querido meterme en donde Jacob o Tanya. Decidido, puse mi mano en el picaporte y empujé.

Era tal y como me esperaba viniendo de Bella. Las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo azul que su antigua habitación de Forks y la cama estaba deshecha, como siempre siendo de Bella, que se negaba a hacerla diciendo que le parecía una tarea inútil, dejando ver sus ya típicas sábanas negras. Tenía un gran ventanal en por la pared derecha, que me recordó a mi habitación, y al otro lado un gran escritorio, totalmente desordenado, lleno de libros, apuntes, CDs y bolígrafos por doquier. En la pared contra la que estaba la mesa, con su particular escritura irregular y aniñada, estaba escrita la frase "_piensa con el corazón, siente con la cabeza_" en grandes letras blancas. Sentí una especie de escalofrío al pensar que Bella hubiese dejado de ser la chica cariñosa, amable y algo ruda que era antes de que se fuese de Forks.

Siguiendo el escrutinio, vi que había empapelado la pared del lado de su cama con decenas de fotos diversas que me acerqué a ver.

Había de todo, de la familia haciendo el bobo en nochebuena, de sus amigas, del grupo, de conocidos artistas que reconocía por la televisión, y varias de ella, Shinny e Inet, anteriores al accidente claramente. Busqué ansiosamente pero no encontré lo que buscaba; nuestra foto de navidad besándonos. El estómago se me encogió abruptamente pensando que fuese el único de los dos que siguiera sintiendo algo por el otro. ¿Es que solo yo había pasado noches en vela mirando esa foto y escuchando nuestra canción?

Me dejé caer en la cama sentado, abatido y triste de repente. Me apoyé bien para echarme hacia atrás y escuché un crujido como de un papel arrugándose. Fruncí el ceño y levanté la sábana para sonreír al instante; ahí estaba nuestra foto. La cogí entre mis manos y la sostuve en frente de mi cara; Bella tampoco me había olvidado.

No escuché la puerta abrirse y de repente me encontré con la dueña de la habitación en el umbral de la puerta, con expresión de sorpresa pintada en la cara. Me levanté de golpe de la cama, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se envaraba con su sola presencia en la habitación.

Ella me miraba con la boca formando una perfecta "o", sin moverse ni un ápice, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en la foto que yo aún tenía en la mano y se abrieron de miedo. De su boca empezaron a salir extraños balbuceos sin sentido como cuando estaba nerviosa pero lo debía estar realmente teniendo en cuenta que esa vez ni siquiera conseguía decir palabras enteras. Su estado de nerviosismo se acentuó cuando su brazos se movieron haciendo gestos sin lógica tratando de hacer o decir algo que no llegaba a llegar.

Decidí entonces hablar yo dado que parecía estar a punto de sufrir un infarto o algo por el estilo.

—Siento haber entrado sin permiso —me disculpé y ella pareció salir de su trance.

—¿Qué… que haces aquí? —su tartamudez me pareció adorable, me recordaba a cuando estábamos juntos y la ponía nerviosa solo que esa vez no era por algo bueno.

—He venido a hablar contigo —di dos paso hacia ella pero retrocedió los mismos en sentido contrario; ese gesto me dolió—. Por favor, Bella, quería disculparme.

—¿Disculparte por que? —preguntó algo contrariada.

—Por lo del otro día.

Entendió a la primera a lo que me refería y su semblante se volvió melancólico y triste. Me sentí culpable por haber sido tan estúpido de haberla dañado. Ella no tenía la culpa de mi frustración, y menos teniendo en cuenta que yo había sido el que había cortado con ella cuando se fue. Apartó la vista y la clavó en el suelo, nerviosa, como si fuese lo más interesante que hubiese visto en su vida. Me sentí un miserable.

—No tienes porque disculparte —susurró—. Tenías razón con lo que dijiste.

—No, Bella, yo…

—Yo no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida —prosiguió sin hacer caso de lo que yo intentaba decirle—. Al fin y al cabo…

—¡No, Bella!

Mi grito pareció asombrarla ya que levantó la cabeza rápidamente clavando su mirada de chocolate derretido en mis orbes. Sentí el impulso de abrazarla pero desistí al ver que cuando caminé hacia ella, se alejaba de mí asustada. Me paré a unos dos metros de ella y respiré hondo tratando de pensar cuales serían las palabra adecuadas para tranquilizarla.

—Estás equivocada, Bella —le dije por fin.

—No entiendo —susurró en voz baja confundida.

—Lo que dije el otro día fue una tontería —expliqué—. Tenía mal día y la pagué contigo. Tú eres la persona que más me importa y la que más puede meterse en mi vida.

—Edward, da igual —intentó cortar pero seguí.

—No, no da igual —aseguré—. Nada más decírtelo me di cuenta de que había sido un error pero no me diste tiempo a rectificar porque saliste corriendo. Y me has estado esquivando todos estos días.

—No creía que fuese una buena idea —su voz se escuchó en un murmullo pero pude oírla.

—Lo siento, Bella, no quise hacerte daño —di un par de pasos hasta quedar tan cerca de ella que a nada que alzase el brazo podría tocarla. ¡Y solo dios sabía las ganas que tenía de rozar su piel!

—No pasa nada —sonrió por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación y mi corazón latió con fuerza en mi pecho.

—De veras que no quería ofenderte —Aseguré algo avergonzado—. Sé que nuestra separación fue difícil pero no quiero que dejemos de tener una relación. Yo quiero ser tu amigo, Bella. ¿Qué dices? ¿Amigos?

Extendí mi mano para que la tomase y cerrásemos el trato aunque lo que estaba deseando hacer era una cosa completamente distinta a eso. Ella la miró, dubitativa, como si fuese un fantasma que no estaba segura de ser la mejor opción tocar.

—Amigos —susurró medio ida.

—Sí, amigos —repetí esperando que por lo menos aceptase eso y no se asustase más aún.

—Amigos —aceptó estirando su mano y cogiendo la mía.

No sé si fue mi imaginación pero me pareció que su voz tenía un matiz de tristeza que la impregnaba. Aún así, meneé la cabeza mentalmente para quitarme esas ideas raras de mi cabeza.

Claro que cuando su piel rozó por fin la mía, mi mente se quedó en blanco y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Simplemente, se me olvidó toda esa parafernalia sobre ser amigos y tiré de ella para pegarla a mi torso haciendo que ella soltase un gritito asustada. Sus manos se posaron en mi pecho, transmitiéndome su calor a través de la tela de mi camisa, mientras que una mía se colocó en su cadera y otra en su mejilla.

—¡A la mierda con todo! —grité exasperado—. ¡No puedo ser tu amigo! ¡Te quiero!

Y poseído por un instinto que nunca había sentido, la cogí por la nuca y estampé mis labios sobre los suyos.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir su boca con la repentina intrusión pero no tardó en corresponderme. Ese movimiento de su parte creó una cálida sensación que inundó mi cuerpo desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies así que moví la mano que la sostenía contra mí para sujetarla fuertemente por la cintura, juntándola contra mis caderas mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello estrechándose contra mí. Traté de profundizar el beso y ella sacó su lengua a jugar contra la mía en cuanto lamí su labio inferior.

Nuestros cuerpos se unían como si de imanes se tratasen; necesitándose, anhelándose, acoplándose. Los movimientos demostraban todo lo que nos habíamos echado de menos y lo bien que nos completábamos juntos.

Sin siquiera darnos cuenta de lo que hacíamos, nos encontramos andando conmigo de espaldas hasta que mis piernas chocaron contra su cama. Para ese momento, ambos estábamos metidos dentro de esos sentimientos mezclados de tal forma que rodeé su cuerpo y la alcé para sentarla en el colchón, quedando yo entre sus piernas aprovechando que era una cama alta. Mis manos volaron por sus curvas acariciando su cuerpo por encima de su ropa y Bella clavaba sus dedos en mi cuero cabelludo masajeándolo. Tracé la exquisita curva de su cintura hasta meter mi mano por debajo de su camiseta. De repente, Bella reaccionó como si saliese de un mal sueño y se separó de mí.

—Edward, para —ordenó entre jadeos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté confundido. Bella trató de soltarse de mi agarre y empujó mi pecho queriendo alejarme pero me negué, acercándome a ella de forma que no pudiese moverse—. ¡Bella!, ¿qué pasa?

—No… no podemos hacer esto —balbuceó.

—¿Tienes novio? —cuestioné empezando a sentir los primeros síntomas de los celos.

—¡No! —se apresuró a negar viendo mi cara—. No, no, no.

—Vale, tranquila, Bella —agarré su cara y paré su movimiento, ya que se había puesto a negar frenéticamente—. Tranquila, amor.

Sin poder evitarlo, le di un suave beso en los labios y, por suerte, pareció tranquilizarla. Se relajó brevemente y dejó de mover la cabeza para clavar su mirada en mí.

—Yo te quiero —confesó de golpe—. Pero no quiero… no puedo tener una aventura contigo. Nunca he querido tener solo sexo contigo.

—¡No! —esa fue mi momento para negar rápidamente—. Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo. Yo quiero hacerte el amor. Te quiero, Bella, no he podido olvidarte.

—Edward…

Pensé que tal vez la había asustado por mi repentina confesión pero en esa ocasión fue ella la que agarró mi cara y juntó nuestras bocas. No tardó en profundizar el beso y yo gustoso le concedí el acceso. Casi sin darme tiempo a pensar en nada más, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y tiró de mí, cayendo ambos en la cama tumbados, ella debajo y yo encima. La cogí de la cintura y la levanté para colocarnos en medio del colchón de forma que estuviéramos más cómodos. Seguimos besándonos hasta que, como si estuviésemos sincronizados, paramos y nos miramos a los ojos. Pude ver sus orbes achocolatados algo brillantes y le di un pico rápido.

—Te quiero tanto… —susurró.

—Y yo también; te amo —aseguré—. No sabes la falta que me has hecho. Todo lo que te he echado de menos.

—Muéstramelo —pidió dejándome algo confuso—. Muéstrame todo lo que me has echado de menos. Hazme el amor, Edward. Ámame.

No lo dudé un segundo; ella lo deseaba tanto como yo e iba a dárselo. Bajé mi cabeza y volví a besarla con amor y pasión, entrelazando juguetonamente mi lengua con la suya. Mis manos se movían por sí solas por todo su cuerpo. Reconocían cara recoveco de él y sabían donde tocar exactamente para que ella suspirara de placer como yo deseaba escuchar.

La ropa no tardó en estorbar, y fuimos deshaciéndonos de ella poco a poco. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar cuando por fin la tuve delante de mí desnuda. No parpadeé en todo ese tiempo, con la estúpida sensación de que si lo hacía, ella desaparecería como en uno de mis más temidos sueños. Bella se sonrojó intensamente ante mi escrutinio y trató de taparse balbuceando algo sobre no ser una modelo pero yo la paré sujetando sus brazos y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos en un gesto que trataba ser tranquilizador.

—Eres perfecta —susurré besando toda su cara—. Perfecta.

Después fui bajando mis labios por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello y dejar un húmedo lametón en el hueco que unía esa parte con su hombro. La sentí relajarse en la cama pero cuando mordí su piel, se le escapó un gemido que acompañó con un apretón en mis manos que hizo que me sintiera el mejor amante del mundo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para acariciar todo su cuerpo con delicadeza haciendo que suspirase mi nombre con la respiración desacompasada. Después me dediqué a saborear toda su piel con tiernas caricias de mis labios.

Perdí algo de mi caballerosidad cuando alcancé las cúspides rosadas de sus senos y se endurecieron en mi boca. Mientras me llamaba entre gemidos, yo disfrutaba de la rugosa piel frotándose contra mi lengua y del calor que sentía adueñándose de mi cuerpo. Mis manos frotaban su fajo de nervios haciendo que ella gimotease por mis atenciones. Cuando me cansé de sus senos, ¿A quien quiero engañar? ¡Nunca me cansaría de ello! Simplemente tenía otro plan mejor en mente, fui bajando hasta mi parte favorita de su anatomía. Bella se revolvió, intentando soltarse.

—Yo no te he dado placer —se quejó mirándome con ojos oscurecidos que habían pasado del cálido y suave marrón chocolate a uno mucho más oscuro, casi negro.

—Amor —se estremeció al escuchar el apelativo—, sólo con tocarte ya siento placer. Hoy quiero hacerte ver todo lo que te amo. Déjame que te sienta. Siénteme tú a mí.

Ella gimió en respuesta y seguí mi camino hacia abajo sintiéndome vencedor de esa pequeña victoria. Fue cuando llegué a su entrepierna cuando perdí por completo la cabeza y mi caballerosidad quedó olvidada en algún rincón remoto. Devoré su intimidad como si fuese la mejor comida de todo el mundo y así era, era un manjar de los Dioses, ambrosía. Se retorcía contra el colchón mientras le hacía el amor con la boca y me deleitaba con sus dulces gemidos que me nombraban sin cesar. Sentía el néctar de su placer empezar a llenar mi boca y podía saborearlo en mi paladar disfrutando de su sabor.

Sabía que Bella estaba tratando de controlarse lo más que podía para no embestir contra mi boca pero también que sus defensas caían más rápido de lo que ella hubiera deseado. De vez en cuando empujaba contra mi pero cuando se daba cuenta de ello paraba, lo que le ocasionaba un temblor de gozo incontrolable. Sus manos apretaban arduamente las sábanas que se escurrían entre sus dedos. No fui delicado, de hecho creo que fui más bien como un animal hambriento que había encontrado alimento, pero estaba seguro de que a Bella le gustó. Y lo supe en cuanto sumergí mi lengua en su cavidad y empecé a moverla frenéticamente en busca de su punto G, y lo encontré al doblarla hacia arriba y tocar el lugar exacto. Soltó un grito agudo que casi me dolió en los oídos y sus manos agarraron con fuerza mi cabeza, apretándome contra su centro mientras embestía sus caderas contra mi boca.

Fue increíble cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo y se fue en mi cavidad bucal, dándome el mayor manjar que nunca había probado más que en ella. No derroché ni una sola gota de su néctar. Después, fui subiendo por su cuerpo, besando su piel, dejando una húmeda capa de saliva por su vientre y entre sus pechos, pasando por sus endurecidos pezones de camino, llegando hasta sus deliciosos labios que, entreabiertos, luchaban por recuperar el aire.

—Y ahora —susurré besando su piel sin cesar—, te voy a hacer el amor uniendo nuestros cuerpos y te voy a demostrar de nuevo todo lo que te he echado de menos.

Entré en ella y fue como si hubiese llegado al cielo. Estar dentro de Bella era como volver a nacer, la mejor sensación que yo nunca había vivido. Nuestros cuerpos, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, se rozaban insistentemente con cada movimiento. Yo iba entrando cada vez más profundamente en ella. Ambos gimiendo el nombre del otro y subiendo cada vez más altos hasta llegar a la cumbre. Explotamos en un orgasmo intenso, siempre mirándonos a los ojos y sin soltarnos las manos.

Incluso cuando ambos estábamos exhaustos y todavía cogiendo aire no dejé de besarle la cara y los hombros repetidamente. A regañadientes salí de ella y me tumbé a su lado pero pasé las manos por su cintura para juntarme a ella y reposar mi cabeza en su pecho, donde su corazón latía furiosamente.

—Te quiero —le dije sinceramente.

—Yo también.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me dejé caer en brazos de Morfeo al lado de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo entero.


	49. ni un momento de felicidad duradera

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 48. Ni un momento de felicidad duradera**

**POV. Bella**

Me desperté exaltada por el sueño que acababa de tener. Tenía el cuerpo completamente sudado y me sentía afiebrada. Otra vez me había pasado; había soñado que estaba con Edward de nuevo. Me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan estúpida; nuestro amor era imposible y lo que me había dicho el otro día lo corroboraba.

Una suave brisa hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi cuerpo haciendo que tuviera que rodear mi cintura para darme calor. Descubrí entonces que estaba desnuda por completo. Maldije en voz baja; esa vez mi sueño había ido demasiado lejos. Había soñado casi todas las noches en Londres que hacía el amor con Edward e incluso había amanecido con la ropa medio suelta y el pelo hecho un ovillo, pero no tanto como para quitármela por completo. Golpeé la almohada con la cabeza mientras luchaba porque las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en mis ojos no llegasen a más.

De repente, un brazo rodeó mi cintura posesivamente y me movió hacia él.

Di un respingo y me lancé hacia el lado contrario por inercia, alejándome de ese cuerpo desconocido. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue que había vuelto a ser estúpida y me había emborrachado llegando a acostarme con algún tipo del que no recordaría ni su cara ni su nombre, pero acto seguido me di cuenta de que el día anterior no había ido a ninguna fiesta ni había bebido. Una voz me sacó de mis ensoñaciones.

—¿Bella? —giré la cabeza al escuchar mi nombre y me encontré a un adormilado Edward mirándome con los ojos legañosos.

—¿Edward? —mi pregunta fue más para comprobar que no seguía en mi sueño y que de verdad estaba ahí, lo que significaría que todo había ocurrido de verdad.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —se apoyó en su codo derecho y giró levemente su cuerpo para mirarme—, ¿estás bien?

¡Oh! Estaba más que bien. Descubrir que de verdad había hecho el amor con el amor de mi vida y no había sido un sueño era de verdad para alegrarse y no dudé en hacer manifiesto de ello. Me lancé a sus brazos y rodamos por la cama un par de vueltas hasta que quedamos tumbados, él debajo y yo encima, besándole como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Edward estuvo un poco confuso desde le principio, lo normal si de repente te ataca una loca neurótica que se ha alejado de ti como si tuvieras la peste segundos antes del ataque.

—Te quiero —le dije entre beso y eso pareció convencerlo para que empezase a corresponderme el beso.

El sueño se le fue de golpe y sus manos se cernieron a mis caderas para juntarme a él. Sacó su lengua en busca de la mía y comenzamos una lucha entre ellas que supo deliciosamente. Rodeó mi cintura y nos hizo girar para estar encima él. Sus labios bajaron por mi mejilla a mordisquear mi barbilla y mi mentón haciéndome suspirar. Cuando llegó a mi cuello, yo ya estaba más que encendida.

—Has despertado —comenté y él embistió contra mí haciéndome sentir como de despierto estaba; solté un ronco gemido—. ¡Dios! _Eddy_ también está muy despierto.

Edward rió divertido y siguió lamiendo mi cuello. Mi piel se erizó y los pezones se me pudieron duros. Él debió de notar como me derretía en sus brazos porque sonrió socarronamente, así que nos hice girar para volver a quedarme yo encima. Apoyé las manos a la par de su cabeza y lo miré a la cara sin que él quitase su sonrisa de la cara.

—¿De que te ríes tú? —pregunté—. ¿Te parece divertido esto?

—Me encanta —susurró—. Te mueres por mí.

—¿Yo? —asintió muy pagado a sí mismo—. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Me amas —aseguró—. No puedes vivir sin mí.

—Eso es muy presuntuoso —me agaché para besarlo pero antes de tocar sus labios quité la cabeza. Repetí la operación un par de veces mientras él intentaba alcanzar mi boca a la desesperada cada vez que me acercaba, sin conseguirlo—. ¿Qué dices ahora?

—Digo que aún así te mueres por mis huesos y que puedo alcanzar tus labios cuando quiera —alcé una ceja desafiante y repetí la operación haciendo que él soltase un bufido de frustración y yo riese—. Tú lo has querido.

-¿Yo he querido…? —no pude seguir la pregunta porque me rozó un pezón haciendo que gimiese y perdiese momentáneamente el apoyo de los brazos—. ¡Joder!

—¿Sigues pensando igual? —su tono era presuntuoso mientras con un solo dedo delineaba la parte rugosa de mi seno—. ¿Puedes darme mi beso ya?

—No vas a convencerme tal fácilmente —jadeé intentando resistirme al delicioso toque de sus yemas en mi piel—. Soy más dura.

—Puedo doblegarte, gatita —ronroneó—, porque sé tu punto débil.

—No tengo punto débil —gruñí con los brazos temblando.

—Sí que lo tienes —aseguró.

—¿A, sí?-pregunté—. ¿Cuál?

—Éste.

Acertó de pleno. Mis brazos se volvieron gelatina y caí encima de él mientras se apoderaba de mi boca de forma hambrienta. Y es que su mano había tocado, como él mismo había dicho, mi punto débil; mi entrepierna. Puede que pareciese muy obvio pero yo nunca era obvia. Puede que si hubiese sido otro el que me tocase hubiera preferido otro lugar, pero Edward sabía donde tocar exactamente y cómo para que delirase de placer.

Sus dedos entraron en mi calidez con un toque exquisito que me llevó casi al éxtasis de golpe, y me dejó jadeando. Sentí que la vista se me nublaba y me aferré a sus hombros con miedo de echar a volar por sus caricias. El calor se apoderó de mí y supe que no podía faltar mucho para alcanzar el clímax. Pero justo cuando quedaba muy poco, alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación. Edward paró el movimiento y yo gimoteé en protesta, ya que estaba tan excitada que no había escuchado nada. Me silenció besándome y haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta.

—Han tocado —susurró.

—¿Quién es? —mi voz salió ronca y molesta pero, ¿qué esperabais? Estaba a punto de lograr el orgasmo que llevaba casi nueve meses esperando y alguien lo había detenido en el momento cumbre. El que había llamado a la puerta tenía suerte de que estuviese tan agotada y no tuviese fuerzas para ir a machacarlo.

—Bella, soy yo —la voz de Jake se escuchó al otro lado del trozo de madera y yo gruñí hacia él; Edward soltó una risita baja.

—Piérdete, Jake —rugí haciendo que el hombre de debajo de mí volviese a reír—, estoy ocupada.

—¡Venga, Bella! Voy a entrar —Edward abrió los ojos mucho y yo maldije en voz baja—. Así que si estás desnuda te doy medio minuto para vestirte.

Jacob empezó a contar en sentido contrario desde treinta y yo suspiré a sabiendas de que no se iría. Edward hizo amago de levantarse pero puse mis manos en su pecho y lo tumbé de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté divertida porque quisiera huir.

—A esconderme —vio mi cara de seguridad y agregó—, O por lo menos a vestirme.

—Ni hablar —cogí las sábanas y nos tapé con ellas por completo.

Edward me miró con horror al pensar en verse descubierto desnudo en mi cama por un chico pero acabé con sus dudas besándolo. Hice mi movimiento mágico con la lengua que tanto le gustaba y se relajó por completo mientras sus brazos creaban una cárcel perfecta alrededor de mi cuerpo.

—¿Tanta vergüenza te da que te vean conmigo? —mordisqueé su mentón al tiempo que gemía.

—Para nada —contestó con voz ronca—. Es que no me emociona que un tío me vea desnudo.

—Si siempre dices que acomplejarías a todos los demás —comenté con la frase que siempre se burlaba de Jasper—. Que conste que estoy de acuerdo.

—Está bien saber eso —susurró bajito.

—Entonces, no voy a dejar que te vayas —lamí el lóbulo de su oreja y después lo cogí entre mis dientes.

—Ponme las esposas, soy tu prisionero.

Reí en el mismo momento en el que escuchaba que la puerta se abría y Jake entraba echando voces. Puse un dedo en los labios de Edward y otro sobre los míos para que callase mientras reía.

Pero para entonces él ya había cogido el gusto a nuestra operación a escondidas y cogió mi mano antes de que me diese tiempo a quitarla. Bajo mi atenta mirada, se llevó mi dedo a la boca y lo chupó, enrollando su lengua a lo largo de él con una sensualidad bestial. Gemí y lo miré con fuego saliendo por mis orbes. Sabía que mis ojos tenían que estar oscurecidos y que mi autocontrol estaba por perderse pero a Edward parecía divertirle.

—Bella —llamó Jake; ya se me había olvidado que estaba ahí—, ¿estás debajo de las sábanas?

Rodé los ojos, como si él pudiese verlo, pero pareció no tardar en entender la chorrada que había dicho.

—¡Que tontería! —estuve tentada a aplaudir—. ¡Claro que estás ahí! ¿Quién es tu amiguito?

Sonreí y me agaché para besar a Edward, ignorando la molesta voz y presencia de mi amigo a nuestro lado. Sabía que Jake iba a hacer cualquier cosa para que saliésemos de debajo de las sábanas pero también que no iba a levantarlas. No me quedaba más remedio que ignorarle hasta que se cansase de molestar y se fuera de la habitación. Entonces yo terminaría con Edward lo que ya habíamos empezado y todos seríamos felices; yo muy, muy feliz.

—Bella, soy tu mejor amigo y tengo que dar mi visto bueno —seguí besando a Edward sin hacerle caso—. ¿Es alguno de tus amigos cantantes? ¿Es Ethan?

Edward se tensó ante la mención del tipo y abrió más los ojos al recordar de qué le sonaba ese nombre y que no era un problema para mí.

—No, claro que no, Ethan tiene novia —Edward suspiró debajo de mí—. ¿Entonces es uno de los famosos que andan detrás de ti? ¿Tom Felton? Ese rubiales te echaba los trastos en la última fiesta. Los rumores de que está con Emma Watson son mentiras…

Jacob siguió hablando sobre la relación de los dos protagonistas de Harry Potter pero yo sólo podía mirar al hombre que estaba debajo de mí. Edward estaba completamente tenso, con los ojos oscurecidos de furia. Podía sentir los celos que emanaba y conociéndolo seguramente estaría pensando en como matar al chico. Negué con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que no tenía nada que ver con él. Se relajó un poco pero Jake estaba en la labor de molestar aquel día.

—¿No? ¿Entonces quien? —tuve ganas de salir y darle un puñetazo pero eso sería perder contra él—. ¿Emile Hirsch? Dijiste que te gustaba como actor. He de admitir que me gustó como hacía de de prota en _hacia rutas salvajes_…

Edward frunció el ceño y yo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de quien era ese actor. Pero yo sólo estaba atenta a Jake para entonces; si seguía por ese camino íbamos a acabar mal y yo acababa de reconciliarme con Edward. Sabía que si Jake hablaba de más, como estaba a punto de hacer, la cosa no iba a acabar bien. Recé por dentro para que mi amigo no fuese un bocazas por una vez. Regresé mi boca a la de Edward para dejarle claro qué quería y él me siguió el beso de forma vacilante y sin dejar de escuchar lo que mi amigo iba diciendo. Claro que los dioses no debían de quererme mucho…

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan bobo? ¡Está más que claro quien es tu coleguilla! —bufé por su entusiasmo y recé al mismo tiempo porque no fuese a decir lo que yo tenía en mente—. ¡Marki! ¡Sal de la cama de Bella, anda! ¡No seas tímido! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Oh, gran Mark Walghberg, haznos el honor de salir de entre las sábanas de Bella! ¡Venga! Si ni siquiera es la primera vez…

Mi cuerpo se envaró de golpe. ¿De verdad había dicho eso? ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Iba a matar a ese chucho bocazas! Lo primero que me vino a la mente es que tenía que hacer como que no pasaba nada para no alertar a Edward; todavía recordaba como había reaccionado cuando pasó todo el embrollo de Jasper y no estaba preparada para perderlo en ese momento por una tontería; no ahora que lo había recuperado después de tanto tiempo.

Claro que no me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba completamente tieso y eso ya había avisado al hombre de debajo de mí de que algo iba mal. Para cuando caí en ello, él ya estaba interrogándome con la mirada. Maldije en ese momento mi poca capacidad por mentir porque sabía que Edward no iba a creerme si le mentía. Me miró fijamente, preguntándome con los ojos si lo que mi amigo estaba diciendo era cierto. No lo afirmé pero tampoco lo negué y eso dijo suficiente para Edward. Vi en su mirada el enfado cruzar sus ojos y comprendí que había adivinado todo lo que había pasado.

Antes de que me diese tiempo a hacer o decir algo, se sentó en la cama, conmigo aún encima, y me quedé sentada a horcajadas en su regazo.

Supe desde el primer momento que estaba enfadado, incluso antes de que dijese nada. Sus preciosos ojos esmeralda estaban oscurecidos por la rabia y aunque sabía que no iba a hacerme daño, tuve miedo de su reacción; Edward tenía prontos demasiado dramáticos. Aún así, me aferré a sus hombros con fuerza cuando intentó levantarse y tuvo que agarrarme por la cintura para no hacerme caer por el impulso. Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no dejar de mirarlo directamente y poner mi mente en blanco para ignorar el constante choque entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

—¡Vaya, Edward! —exclamó mi inoportuno amigo, que, aún viendo que ambos estábamos desnudos, no se había ido de la habitación—. ¡Te ha costado salir!

Estuve a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y lanzarme a pegarle una paliza a Jacob. ¡El capullo de él sabía quien estaba conmigo en todo momento! Había adivinado desde un principio lo que había ocurrido pero como sabía que no iba a conseguir sacarme de allí diciendo nada, había utilizado la baza del punto débil de Edward; sus celos. Estaba a nada de olvidarme de mi pacto por no apartar la mirada de los ojos de mi chico cuando por fin habló, aunque no fue algo que hubiese querido hablar.

—¿Te has acostado con Mark Walghberg? —su voz fue un gruñido impregnado de celos y Jacob rió desde algún lado no muy lejos de donde estábamos nosotros.

—Lo siento, amor, de verdad —en mi opinión, no había hecho nada malo pero sabía que a él le jodía eso así que me salió una súplica—. Sólo fue sexo, te lo juro, yo te quiero a ti. Sólo fue una vez.

—Dos veces —canturreó Jake y Edward entrecerró más los ojos, a punto de estallar la ira que tenía en el cuerpo.

—Gracias, Jake, eres de mucha ayuda —gruñí sarcástica.

—De nada, Bella —se carcajeó.

—¡Fuera de aquí, Jacob Black! —grité, harta de su metedura de pata y sus constantes piques.

—¡Vale, vale, ya me voy! ¡Que mal humor! Menos mal que la cosa es que has echado un polvo… La gente normal después de eso suele despertarse de muy bueno humor —finalmente me giré y lo fulminé con la mirada—. ¡Entendido! Me voy. ¡Buen trabajo, chavalote!

Dicho eso, desapareció por la puerta y cerró tras de él. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la que simplemente nos mirábamos. Sabía que debía decir algo, al fin y al cabo todo eso era "mi culpa".

—Edward, lo siento —susurré.

—Te has acostado con Mark Walghberg —fue una afirmación más que una pregunta —Dos veces.

—Era mi amor platónico de toda la vida —esa explicación no pareció gustarle y entrecerró más los ojos—. Yo estaba sola… Aunque no lo creas estaba devastada por tu falta.

—Ya veo, ya —ironizó—. Yo en casa llorando por ti y tú acostándote con los famosos que pillabas.

—¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así, Edward! —me estaba doliendo lo que me decía y tenía lágrimas en los ojos—. Lo he pasado muy mal por haber cortado contigo. ¡Encima fuiste tú el que quisiste dejarlo!

—¡Sí, lo sé, fui estúpido! —gritó—. ¡Pero yo ni siquiera he mirado a otra chica porque sólo veía tu cara en ellas!

—¡Yo tampoco! —alzó una ceja—. ¡Joder, Edward! ¡Estaba sola y él era mi amor platónico! Se me puso a huevo y no le dije que no por todo lo que me gustaba de siempre.

—Pues debió de gustarte mucho si repetiste —masculló entre dientes.

—La segunda vez no quise hacerlo —murmuré—. Fue mala época, como medio mes después de la primera vez. Tanya y Sunshine me convencieron, o más bien me obligaron, a salir e ir a una fiesta. Allí estaba algo decaída y me emborracharon para que me animase. Y de hecho me animaron mucho. Terminé bailando como una loca y divirtiéndome por primera vez en unos meses. Resultó ser que Mark estaba en esa fiesta y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en una habitación de hotel. Si te digo la verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo que hicimos.

—¿No querías hacerlo? —negué con la cabeza—. ¿Seguro?

—Te quiero a ti, Edward —susurré acariciando su cabello—. No puedo olvidarte.

—Y yo a ti —sus brazos se estrecharon en mi cintura y me acercaron más a él mientras pegaba su frente contra la mía—. Pero no soporto pensar que estás con otros.

—No he vuelto a verle, lo ignoro —le dije segura—, Y no volveré a verle.

—Imagino que tuve la culpa por haberte dejado —asentí, dándole la razón—. Bueno, me conformo con saber que dentro de tres meses vuelves a casa y te volveré a tener sólo para mí.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Ese era otro tema que aún no había comentado con nadie de la familia. No había pensado en que el primero con el que hablaría sobre ello fuese mi ex, ahora no se sabía, Edward. Debió de ver mi cara de indecisión porque dio un ligero apretón en mi cintura para animarme a hablar.

—Verás —eso era más difícil de lo que pensaba—, es que no creo que eso sea posible.

—No entiendo.-dijo casi al instante—, has dicho que no tenías novio ni ibas a volver a ver a Walghberg.

—Y es cierto —aseguré—, pero hay un problema con la fecha de regreso. Cuando firmamos el contrato, éste especificaba que si había algún problema, podía alargarse el plazo hasta un año más y eso es lo que han hecho. Íbamos a contároslo un día de estos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a estar otro año más viviendo en Londres? —asentí, temerosa—. ¡No me jodas! No puedo tenerte lejos tanto tiempo.

—Yo también te hecho de menos pero te aseguro que no es mi culpa.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada? —cuestionó con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

—Por poder… la única forma es rompiendo el contrato y pagando la multa —Edward sonrió, creyéndose vencedor—. Pero no voy a hacer eso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó rápidamente—. Tú no quieres quedarte, ¿O sí?

—Me gusta lo que estoy haciendo ahora, Edward, pero no es por eso —lo miré para que me creyese—. No puedo hacerle esto a los chicos. Somos un grupo y nos contrataron como tal y si uno falta, todo desaparecemos.

—¡Pues que se hagan otro grupo o una carrera en solitario! —rugió.

—No puedo hacerles eso —repetí.

—¿Acaso quieres quedarte? —preguntó desesperado—. ¿No quieres volver conmigo? ¿No me echas de menos?

—Claro que te echo de menos —solté la frase sintiéndome ofendida porque dudase de ello—. Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo. Pero esto que nos está pasando es algo que pasa una vez en la vida y no puedo dejarlo pasar. Quiero seguir haciendo esto un poco más de tiempo pero además de eso, no puedo joderles los sueños a mis amigos.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron lo poco que se había aclarado y sentí que sus músculos se tensaban, clavando ligeramente sus uñas y sus dedos en la carne de mi cintura, donde todavía me tenía sujeta. Supe que había dicho algo que lo había molestado e intenté pensar que podía ser. Pero no fui capaz de conseguirlo.

—En resumen —dijo de repente con voz gutural—, no vuelves a casa hasta dentro de un año.

—Más o menos.

—¡De puta madre! —su tono fue duro, y se veía a la lengua que estaba enfadado—. Es por Walghberg, ¿verdad? ¡Mierda! Estaba claro que algo tenía que pasar.

—¡Edward!

Me ignoró por completo y me levantó para dejarme en el colchón. Reaccioné lo justo para taparme con las sábanas mientras él se movía por la habitación recogiendo su ropa y vistiéndose atropelladamente. Yo lo llamaba peor me ignoraba.

—¡Edward! —grité—. ¡Edward, por favor, para! ¡Escucha!

Pero estaba realmente enfadado y no hizo caso de mis súplicas de ser escuchada. Lo perseguí por la estancia pero solo me apartaba cuando lo tocaba. Tenía ganas de echarme a llorar y sentía la vista nublada para ese momento. Cuando terminó, salió de la habitación sin mirara atrás y yo fue detrás de él gritándole solo con una manta cubriéndome.

Tanya y Jake, quienes estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, se quedaron a cuadros al verle salir corriendo y a mi a lo romana. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta ya que no era plan de salir desnuda a la calle. Le grité hasta que se perdió de vista y solo entonces caí de rodillas, llorando amargamente.

Sunshine no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar a nuestro departamento y les expliqué todo entre llantos y abrazada a Jake. Éste, me pidió perdón incontable veces por haberse ido de la lengua pero yo no estaba para estar resentida con nadie. Me dije a mí misma, y ellos me animaron con el mismo argumento, que hablaría con él cuando lo viese.

Pero el haber estado esquivándole toda la semana le debió de dar ideas y cuando quedamos con la familia al día siguiente, él no estaba. Pregunté por él y me dijeron que se había quedado en el hotel. Les conté lo que había pasado a mis hermanos y todos me apoyaron.

Me dieron la dirección de donde se hospedaban y fui yo a buscarle. Fui directa a su habitación pero nadie contestó así que fui a peguntar en recepción. Me quedé helada cuando me respondió que tenía un mensaje para su familia. Con un poco de persuasión y después de comprobar que yo era familiar de Edward, me lo dieron a mí. En él, escribía a mis padres para pedirles perdón por irse repentinamente y explicaba por encima que habíamos discutido y que volvía a Forks.

No pude volver a donde estaban los demás, simplemente llamé al móvil de Alice, y me fui a mi casa. Allí lloré de nuevo hasta quedar agotada y dormirme, sabiendo que ni siquiera tenía los dos días más que se quedaba mi familia para aprovechar con el amor de mi vida.


	50. con rabo entre las patas pero sin éxito

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 49. Con el rabo entre las patas pero sin éxito**

**POV. Edward**

Estaba enfadado, colérico, cabreado, furioso, enfurecido y miles de sinónimos que se me ocurrían en la mente en ese momento. Me sentía humillado. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil? Yo llorándole a diario y ella abriéndose de piernas a cualquiera que se le cruzase por el camino. Sabía que estaba siendo exagerado, no se había acostado más que con Mark Walghberg, pero estaba tan enfadado que no controlaba lo que pensaba. Por eso me había ido de la habitación.

Aún en mi estado, la amaba más que a mi vida y no quería decir cosas que después lamentaría. Pero no quería volver a caer en el juego; si hablaba con ella, me convencería para perdonarla y volvería a ser el perrito faldero celoso que estaba siendo hasta ese momento. Puede ser que siguiese siendo celoso, pero no iba a dárselo a ver.

Les dije a mis padres que esa noche me sentía mal y les conté simplemente que había discutido con Bella. Estaba claro que no les iba a decir que habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias porque Jacob se había ido de la lengua y me había enterado de que un actor famoso, que Bella admiraba desde hacia mucho, se había metido entre las sábanas de su hija. Cuando se fueron me puse a pensar y al final decidí que me volvía a Forks. Sabía que a mis padres les dolería pero no podía soportar ver a Bella otra vez, y no quería volver a caer. Por eso, llamé al aeropuerto y cogí billete para el primer avión. Dejé una nota en recepción para mis padres y me fui con la pequeña maleta que había llevado.

Me pasé los siguientes dos días en casa encerado. Podría decir que estaba triste pero el sentimiento de rabia perduró por encima de la tristeza y me pasé enfurruñado hasta que todos volvieron. Alice vino a verme seguido. Pensé que iba a empezar a echarme un sermón pero, gracias a Dios, no fue así; solo me dijo las cosas como eran. Dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hermana había hecho pero que yo tenía que entender que justamente yo había decidido cortar nuestra relación antes de que Bella se fuera a Londres. Me explicó que Bella se había quedado devastada, que había intentado buscarme pero yo había regresado. Le dejé muy claro que no quería que me viniese a contar todo eso para que le tuviese pena y se puso seria repentinamente.

—Mira, Edward —dijo con voz extremadamente seria y fuerte para venir de ella—, puede que mi hermana no sea perfecta y que haya hecho muchas tonterías, pero sigue siendo mi hermana. Sé que esta vez se ha pasado y ha hecho la peor de las bobadas acostándose con Mark, pero la quiero mucho y ella a ti. Ya he hablado con ella y déjame decirte que si te digo que está mal es porque creo que tienes que saberlo. De lo único que tienes la culpa tú es de no haberle dejado hablar. Ella está muy arrepentida. Pero yo no me voy a meter. Sólo quería decirte que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estoy dispuesta a escucharte o echarte una mano.

—Gracias, Alice —sonreí sinceramente.

—Para algo estamos los hermanos —contestó ella con una escueta sonrisa—. Y ahora, vamos a cenar.

La semana pasó del mismo pelo. Las opiniones de mi familia estaban bastante divididas. Por un lado, Alice estaba totalmente de acuerdo conmigo, diciendo que Bella esa vez había hecho mal, pero que aún así ella no podía enfadarse con su hermana. Jasper se mantenía neutro como siempre, apoyando a ambas partes por igual. Rosalie por su parte, estaba feminista total y decía que Bella había sido una chica libre por mi culpa por haberla dejado y podía acostarse con quien quisiera. Luego de eso se ponía a soltar el sermón sobre que si un chico se acostaba con muchas chicas era un machoman y si era al revés ella era una puta. Emmett pasaba de todo. Al final tampoco era tan malo, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco me llevaba genial con Rosalie antes del embrollo y los demás me apoyaban.

Tenía que entretenerme con algo para no seguir comiéndome la cabeza por Bella así que incrementé los entrenamientos en el equipo de hockey aprovechando que era el capitán. El entrenador estuvo de acuerdo en esa repentina aparición de entusiasmo y programó entrenamientos para todas las mañanas y después de clase por al tardes, de modo que yo llegaba realmente cansado a casa por las noches y caía rendido a la cama. Incluso llegué a ponerlos los sábados por las mañanas. Pero los domingos fue imposible.

Por lo que ese domingo estaba en casa, aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Decidí salir de mi habitación y hacer algo de provecho antes de volverme loco por lo que bajé al salón en busca de Emmett para echar una partida a la Nintendo. Pero al llegar allí, vi la televisión enorme que teníamos y decidí verme una película. Encendí la televisión y me dispuse a buscar entre las decenas de dvd-s que teníamos en el armario. Estuve un rato pasándolos hasta que me paré en una carátula que se me hacía conocida pero nunca había visto; _Rock Star_ con Mark Walghberg de protagonista. Y masoca como era, esa fue la película por la que me decanté.

Me senté en el sofá mientras la película se cargaba y cogía el mando a distancia. Elegí el idioma y el modo y todo empezó. La rabia crecía en mí poco a poco y burbujeaba dentro de mí mientras las imágenes del tipo con el que se había acostado mi Bella aparecían en pantalla. Para cuando Jasper y Rosalie se unieron a mí en el salón, yo soltaba pequeños y repetidos gruñidos salían de mi garganta.

—¿Qué ves? —preguntó Rosalie interesada.

—Rock Star —contestó Jasper y lo miré interrogante—. Es la película favorita de Bella y me la hizo ver cuando se enteró de que nunca la había ni oído mencionar.

—¡Oh! —Rosalie miró fijamente la pantalla y sonrió maliciosamente—. Ya veo porque.

Gruñí mientras ambos se sentaron en el sofá grande. Seguimos viendo la película en silencio hasta que no lo soporté más y tuve que preguntar.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene él que no tengo yo?

—Déjame pensarlo… —Rosalie se puso un dedo en la barbilla e hizo como que pensaba—. Es guapo, musculoso, rico, guapo, agradable, famoso, ¿he dicho ya guapo?

—Gracias por hundirme más en la miseria —rugí yo.

—Eres imbécil, Edward —dijo Rosalie suspirando—. Mark puede ser todo lo bueno que quieras en mil cosas y podrá tener muchas cosas que tú no tengas pero hay algo que nunca logrará obtener.

—¿El qué? —pregunté ansioso por saber que era lo que yo podía tener mejor que ese actor de pacotilla.

—Tú tienes el corazón de Bella —me quedé congelado ante esa declaración—. Y aunque sea rico y famoso, e incluso mil veces más guapo y sexy que tú, él no va a poder enamorar a Bella porque ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti. Nunca podrá conseguir su corazón porque lo tienes tú.

Se levantó y salió de la sala sin decir una palabra más. Me quedé callado, haciendo caso omiso a la película para ese momento. Jasper seguí ahí, observándome a la espera de que dijese o hiciese algo. Yo en cambio no dije nada.

—Ella tiene razón, Edward —habló Jasper al de unos minutos—. Bella sigue enamorada de ti. Está arrepentida de haberse acostado con él.

—¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella? —pregunté curioso; asintió—. ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella?

—Hablo a diario con Bella —me dolió pensar que yo no pudiera hacer una cosa tan simple como hablar por teléfono con ella.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Un mes fue todo lo que soporté después de la visita de mi familia. Me había estado engañando diciéndome que podía seguir adelante sin tener a mis hermanos cerca y sin tener a Edward conmigo pero su visita había despertado los sentimientos de inestabilidad que había estado ocultando por tanto tiempo.

28 largos días habían pasado desde que había vuelto a ver a Edward, sentirle, besarle y amarle, y no había día en que me arrepintiera de lo que había pasado. Alice se había enfadado durante una larga semana y había estado sin hablarme por lo que había pasado y yo no me había quejado; me merecía eso y más. Había estado ignorando a Rosalie diciéndome que no me sintiese culpable, que era libre y no por ser mujer no podía acostarme con chicos. Yo era muy liberal pero me había cansado de todo eso; quería volver a casa y estar sólo con Edward para siempre. No quería hombres famosos, a Mark Walghberg, al cual estuve a punto de ponerle una orden de alejamiento por insistente, ni fama. Y así se lo dije al grupo.

—¿Quieres dejar todo esto? —preguntó incrédulo Jake—. ¡Pero era tu sueño!

—Mi vida es más importante que un sueño y mi vida es Edward —aseguré—. Además, ya no me gusta esto. Quiero volver a casa y seguir una vida normal. Estudiar para periodista, casarme con Edward y tener hijos. Quiero ser feliz pero no busco la clase de felicidad de las películas de rock and roll.

—Te entiendo, Bells —que fuese Shinny la que lo dijo me sorprendió—. Yo no hubiese podido hacer esto si Tyler no hubiera estado conmigo.

Asentí, contenta de que alguno de los del grupo me entendiese y Tyler asintió también dándome a entender que estaba conmigo.

—El problema es que el contrato no te deja irte hasta que finalice el plazo —habló Tanya con voz seria—. La única forma es pagando la cantidad acordada y eso es demasiado.

—Me da igual —Jake abrió la boca para opinar pero se calló—. La única razón por la que me quedé aquí fue por el grupo. No podía haceros esto a vosotros. Pero lo siento, no lo soporto más.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Bells —intervino Tanya—. Si eres feliz dejándolo y estás realmente convencida de que es lo que quieres, nosotros te apoyaremos.

—Gracias, chicos —dije con lágrimas en los ojos—, sois geniales. Mañana voy a hablar con el productor y le diré que pagaré la cantidad acordada para poder irme.

—Pagaré parte —se apresuró a decir Shinny—. Podemos hacer un trato con él después. Yo quiero seguir con la música.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió Jake rápidamente—. Empezamos en esto juntos y juntos terminaremos. Si tú no estás en la banda, la banda se disuelve.

—¡No podéis hacer eso! —grité asombrada—. ¡Vosotros queréis seguir en esto!

—El grupo era de todos juntos —aclaró Shinny—. No te preocupes, buscaremos la solución.

—Pero…

—Yo llamaré a mi representante —Jake me cortó antes de que pudiera replicar—. Tengo ganas de volver al teatro, seguramente me encontrará algo.

—A mi todavía me queda la oferta que nos hicieron para ser modelos cuando posamos para el artículo sobre las dark sexys —todos miramos asombrados a Tanya; ambas nos habíamos negado a pasearnos medio desnudas fuera de ese trabajo—, pero lo he desechado. Aún así, creo que ya es hora de que lance mi carrera en solitario como tenía pensado hacer antes de conoceros.

—Nosotros teníamos pensado estudiar arte dramático —habló Shinny por Tyler y ella—. No penséis mal; simplemente sabíamos que esto no iba a durar para siempre y estábamos mirando para hacer carrera a distancia. Pero dadas las circunstancias…

—Chicos, en serio, gracias —susurré a punto de llorar—. Imagino que ya no vamos a pasar todo el día juntos.

—¡Oh, chicos! —Shinny, tan dramática y exagerada, nos cogió y nos unimos en un gran abrazo—. ¡Os voy a echar tanto de menos!

—¡No nos hemos muerto! —rió Jake divertido apretándonos en sus fuertes brazos—. ¡Y no nos vamos aún!

Nos separamos y nos sentamos en los sillones en los que previamente habíamos estado hablando. Me llevé una mano a la cara para secar las rebeldes lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos ante la repentina sensiblería del momento. Cogí aire.

—Yo quiero coger un avión cuanto antes —admití—. Quiero volver a casa antes de que salga en la prensa que dejamos todo. Quiero darles una sorpresa a mis padres y a mis hermanos.

—Y a Edward —metió burlón Jake.

—Bueno, sí, sobretodo a Edward —sentí como mi cara se sonrojaba solo de pensarlo—. Lo echo de menos y una de las razones por las que discutimos fue porque iba a volver más tarde aún.

Esa misma noche hablamos con nuestro productor, que era el mismo que Jake tenía para él solo, y le explicamos la situación. Nos sacó el contrato y leímos todas las cláusulas una por una para ver que solución podíamos darle al problema. Al final, simplemente tuvimos que pagar el 25% de las ganancias del disco. Era una burrada, pero no me importaba, de hecho, hubiese dado todo el dinero ganado por volver a casa. Quise pagar yo todo pero mis amigos se empeñaron en pagar su parte; agradecí tener tan buenos amigos.

Decidí por lo tanto, volver a casa cuanto antes. No podía esperar más a abrazar a toda mi familia y arreglar las cosas con Edward. En realidad, hablando de este último, dudaba que él me recibiese con los brazos abiertos; Edward me amaba, estaba segura de ello, pero yo me había portado fatal con él. Había estado tan sumamente arrepentida de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir que solo me había faltado hacerme acupuntura. A decir verdad, casi esperaba que me mandase a la mierda cuando volviese, ya que me merecía eso y más. Pero bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Había decidido cambiar, me aceptase de vuelta o no. Iba a dejar de beber, eso lo primero; cada vez era me daba más cuenta de que las mayores chorradas las hacía cuando estaba ebria. Además, no iba a haber chicos en mi vida aparte de mi familia en una buena y larga temporada, a no ser que Edward aceptase volver conmigo, claramente.

Esa noche llamé para reservar un boleto de viaje de regreso a Seattle y mandé por "correo" urgente mi moto al aeropuerto. No pude dormir en toda la noche, ansiosa como estaba por volver. Dormimos todas las chicas juntas en la misma cama, aún cuando los chicos dijeron que querían unirse a nuestra "orgía". Estuvimos hablando durante horas, hasta que dieron las 4 de la mañana. Había decidido coger el primer vuelo así que el que estaba libre era a las 5 y media, lo que me dejaba allí un par de horas más tarde, según tenía calculado. Pillaría a mi familia antes de que se fuesen a clase y con suerte a Carlisle antes de trabajar.

La despedida fue emotiva y llorona. Estuve abrazada a alguno de mis amigos durante toda la espera, incluso con Tyler alguna vez aunque no fuese tan íntimo como los demás. Nos prometimos llamarnos por lo menos una vez a la semana y quedar una al mes. Tanya, Shinny y yo planeamos nuestra primera quedada para una fiesta pijama con Alice. No dejé de decir adiós hasta que me perdí por las puertas de entrada.

Quería haber dormido un rato en el avión para llegar descansada pero los nervios no me dejaron. Me dolía la tripa de la ansiedad que tenía, las mariposas que sentía de solo pensar en Edward me quemaban por dentro y las manos me sudaban. El viaje se me hizo eterno y cuando por fin tomé tierra, casi corro hacia mi moto olvidándome la maleta, por suerte, las llaves del vehículo estaban en la bolsa que había fracturado.

Conduje ansiosa, controlándome lo justo para no ir tan rápido que me estrellaría contra algún árbol. Mi respiración se descompasó cuando entré en Forks y cuando fui viendo las casas y lugares tan conocidos de camino a mi hogar. Fui ver la fachada de la enorme mansión y tirar la moto y la maleta a un lado para ir corriendo a la puerta; suerte que era una finca privada y podía volver más tarde a por ello. Toqué el timbre repetidas veces, oyendo murmullos dentro y pasos apresurados; aún no llegaba a entender como es que no habían escuchado el motor de mi moto al llegar.

—¡Ya va, ya va! —escuché que gritaba Alice desde dentro—. ¡Que prisas! ¿Quién coño…?

La pregunta se le cortó en cuanto me vio y se quedó helada junto a la puerta. Su boca se abrió en forma de "o" y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Teatralmente, y viendo que no reaccionaba, abrí los brazos y puse un gesto gracioso en la cara.

—¿No piensas saludar a tu hermana preferida que vuelve a casa?

Su típico chillido perforó mis tímpanos al mismo tiempo que se colgaba de mi cuello. Reímos, felices, abrazadas y dando saltitos estúpidos. Ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí antes de que escuchase la voz de mi madre llamándola.

—Alice, hija, ¿quién era?

Se quedó en el umbral estática y con expresión confusa en la cara.

—¡Mamá! —gritó mi hermana sin soltarme—. ¡Bella vuelve a casa!—se giró hacia mí—. Para quedarte, ¿no?

—¡Eso es fantástico! —dijo Esme feliz y se abalanzó contra nosotras cuando asentí a la pregunta de Alice.

Estuvimos un rato abrazadas y llorando. Cuando nos soltamos, seguíamos riendo tontamente y soltando sonrisitas idiotas. Ninguna hablaba, solo Alice balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Rosalie llegó y también me abrazó.

—¡Se ha terminado el sirope de chocolate! —la gruesa voz de Emmett rompió el encanto del momento.

Sin perder un solo segundo, me separé de ellas dos y corrí dentro de la casa hacia la cocina donde sabía que estaría Emmett, llenando las tortitas de crema de cacahuete a falta de chocolate. Acerté de pleno pero no me importó que estuviera de espaldas para lanzarme a él.

—¡Emmy!—grité al tiempo que mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Él me dio la vuelta y reaccionó más rápido que Esme y Alice; me alzó en vuelo y me empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina.

—¡Enana! ¡Has vuelto!

—Sí, Emmy, y para quedarme —afirmé. Paró de moverse y me dejó en el suelo.

—¿Para quedarte? —preguntó incrédulo—. ¿Y la música?

—Se acabó —dije firmemente—. Lo dejo. Vuelvo a casa y retomo los estudios en Forks.

Me volvió a levantar y empezó a gritar que la enana había regresado a casa. En algún momento de todo el alboroto, Jasper apareció en la cocina. Emmett me soltó y yo corrí a abrazar al rubio, quien me devolvió el apretón suavemente y con una sonrisa sincera en la cara.

—Bienvenida a casa —susurró.

—Gracias —agradecí sinceramente y luego me giré buscando—. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Papá está en el hospital ya —explicó Esme—. Y Edward está en el entrenamiento de hockey, ya sabes, por lo de que es capitán y eso.

—Bella —miré a Jasper que era quien había hablado—. Vete a hablar con él. Sale dentro de un cuarto de hora del entrenamiento y tenéis un rato para hablar antes de las clases.

Asentí y le grité a Alice que recogiera mi maleta al tiempo que me montaba en mi moto y salía rumbo al instituto.

Llegué en menos tiempo de lo pensado, contagiada por el repentino entusiasmo de la vuelta a casa. Aparqué cerca de la puerta de la entrada y me bajé, casi corriendo hasta la entrada del gimnasio.

Esperé impaciente mientras escuchaba como el entrenador les decía a los jugadores que fuesen a las duchas. Caminé de un lado a otro ansiosa hasta que la puerta se abrió y chicos empezaron a salir. Saludé a unos cuantos conocidos pero sin dejar de buscar a Edward con la mirada.

Hasta que lo vi salir, con su porte elegante. Llevaba el pelo mojado y completamente alborotado. Unas ganas de lanzarme a él me invadieron pero me refrené sabiendo que no sería buena idea por si seguía enfadado. Salió charlando animadamente con otro chico que no conocía pero cuando miró hacia delante, sus orbes esmeraldas se encontraron con las mías y se paró en seco.

Tragué pesado. Tenía cara llena de confusión y asombro y no se movía. Fui yo la que me acerqué a él, con pasos vacilantes y lentos, hasta que estuve justo delante. El chico de al lado no se movió de allí, también sin entender que hacía yo allí, pero lo ignoré completamente. Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio un buen rato.

—Hola, Edward —susurré tímidamente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —su tono fue brusco; no era lo que esperaba pero tampoco me sorprendía.

—Bueno, yo… he vuelto —su expresión no cambió y yo intenté explicárselo—. He dejado el grupo. No más música ni Londres. He vuelto para estudiar aquí en Forks.

—A bien —su voz era monótona y a mi se me encogió el corazón.

—Yo… he vuelto por ti —le dije en un susurro avergonzado.

—A, que bien —el tono seguía siendo sin sentimientos y me dolió tantísimo que estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar.

Sabía que me lo merecía, todo, por lo que le había hecho, pero dolía igualmente.

—Yo… Edward, ¿podemos hablar? —pregunté con timidez—. Necesito explicarte…

—No.

Su negativa fue tan rotunda que me sobresaltó momentáneamente, dándole el tiempo justo para esquivarme e ir en dirección al aparcamiento. Me negué a rendirme y me giré para sujetarle del brazo. Pero de un movimiento brusco se soltó de mi agarre.

—¡Edward, por favor! —supliqué.

—Suéltame —la amenaza iba implícita en su voz pero no fue alzada—. No me toques. Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

—Edward, por favor —le toqué el hombro y rogué.

—¡He dicho que no! —me empujó y se fue dando grandes zancadas.

Trastabillé y estuve a punto de caer. Hubiera pasado de no ser porque el chico que acompañaba a Edward minutos antes me sujetó por los hombros y me puso derecha. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos y esa vez no pude retenerlas.

—¡Iepa! ¡Que te caes! —el chico me miró y abrió los ojos asustado—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

—El dolor que tengo no se puede curar —sollocé poniendo mi mano en mi palpitante y doloroso corazón.

—Oye, no tienes buena cara —opinó—. Te ayudó a ir a algún sitio, vamos.

—No, estoy bien —mentí.

—No estás bien —aseguró serio—. Mira, te invito a desayunar. Tenemos hora y media hasta que las clases empiecen y yo puedo ayudarte. Se me da bien escuchar y aconsejar; por algo voy a estudiar psicología.

Miré al chico de arriba abajo tratando de averiguar si lo conocía pero no me sonaba de nada. Era alto, más que Edward y que decir que yo, moreno y ojos avellana que destacaban bajo unas largas y tupidas pestañas. Era bastante fuerte, fruto del hockey, suponía, y muy, muy guapo. Pero yo no tenía ánimos para nada.

—Mira…

—Yeremi —se presentó indirectamente.

—Bueno, Yeremi, no quiero ofenderte ni nada pero de verdad no es el momento. No quiero que te sientas mal pero el chico que acaba de irse es el hombre de mi vida y por muy vulnerable que esté no voy a lanzarme a los brazos de ningún hombre en este momento —después del monólogo sonreí levemente—. Pero deberías utilizar esa excusa, la del psicólogo, para la siguiente chica que quieras ligarte; es bastante buena y habría colado en otra situación.

—¡No es una excusa! —exclamó divertido—. ¡De veras quiero serlo!

—Bueno, vale, pero no insistas en ligar conmigo, por favor —pedí cansada.

—Bueno, como veo que no me crees que sólo quiero hablar voy a confesarte algo que nadie sabe —se acercó a mi oído y susurró—: soy gay.

—¿Qué? —me tapó la boca para sofocar el grito de sorpresa que había soltado.

—¡Calla! —susurró—. He dicho que es un secreto. No estoy preparado para salir del armario.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté incrédula—. ¡Vaya! No sabía que en el instituto hubiera gays.

—Y más de uno en mi opinión —comentó y yo alcé una ceja—. Diréis lo que queráis pero juraría que Newton es más gay que yo.

Reí, divertida por el comentario y negando con la cabeza sin llegar a creerme lo que había dicho.

—¡Ey! ¡Eso quiero yo! ¡Una sonrisa! ¡Venga, Bella, que estás más guapa sonriente! —ese comentario me hizo reír más —Y ahora, ¿me permites invitarte a desayunar?

—¿Seguro que eres gay y no intentas ligar conmigo? —pregunté alzando una ceja, juguetona.

—Cien por cien —aseguró—. Siempre te he visto por ahí, Bella, eres popular aquí, y siempre me has caído bien

—Vaya, gracias —me sonrojé, para variar.

—Vamos, pequeña —pasó un brazo por mis hombros y empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería—, cuéntale al doctor amor cuales son tus problemas con el niño Cullen— lo miré con las lágrimas intentando salir de nuevo—. Sea cual sea el problema, seguro que se arregla, lo único que no puede arreglarse es la muerte.

Y habiendo hecho un repentino nuevo amigo, me fui con Yeremi a la cafetería a desahogarme y buscar una solución a mi problema con el amor de mi vida.


	51. intentando superar el pasado

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 50. Intentando superar el pasado**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Cuando Bella apareció a la salida de mi entrenamiento de hockey casi se me cae la mochila de gimnasia al suelo. Apenas había pasado un mes desde la última vez que la había visto pero me pareció que estaba más preciosa que nunca. Estuve a punto de ceder, de olvidarme de la promesa que me había hecho de ignorarla y seguir adelante sin ella y olvidarla, y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Había sido duro reaccionar, y más tener que soltarme de su agarre cuando lo único que quería era abrazarla y tocarla por todos sitios para comprobar que era real. Deseaba tenerla conmigo para siempre.

Sabía que ella había vuelto por mí, no había otra razón por la que estuviera ahí en ese momento, pero yo tenía decidido desde hacia demasiado tiempo que lo nuestro no podía ser. Alice me confirmó, cuando llegó a clase, que Bella había regresado para siempre y que dejaba la música. Mi corazón se alegró como hacia un mes que no hacía pero me hice recordar que no íbamos a estar juntos por mucho que quisiéramos; nos habíamos hecho demasiado daño mutuamente.

Pero cuando vi como Yeremi se le acercaba y hablaban me dio ganas de regresar y sacarla de sus fauces. Él era uno de los chicos con más admiradoras dentro de la escuela, aunque nunca se le había conocido pareja ni rollo alguno. Se rumoreaba que salía con mujeres treintañeras y que de vez en cuando coqueteaba con droga dura. Falsos cotilleos, en mi opinión; era uno de los mejores jugadores de mi equipo y hacíamos revisiones y controles de vez en cuando, fuera aparte de que alguien drogado no podría estar tan en forma como él.

Claro que saber que lo que decían de él no era verdad no me quitaba las ganas de querer arrebatar a Bella de sus brazos. Lo mío era mala suerte. El tío no se había interesado en ninguna de las chicas del instituto y justo en la primera en la que iba a fijarse era justamente Bella; mala suerte no, peor. Muy mal karma tenía que tener cuando me di cuenta de que no sólo fue ese día, sino que Bella empezó a frecuentar a Yeremi. Encima tenía que soportar a Alice hablando de lo agradable, amable, cariñoso y guapo que era. Sabía que solo lo hacía para joderme; a ella le molestaba que ni siquiera tratara de escuchar a Bella, pero no por eso era más llevadero.

Lo hice mal al no recordar que Bella, si algo era, era cabezota con lo quería. No se conformó con esa negativa y siguió tratando de hablarme y de que la escuchara. Toda la familia me había insistido en ello peor yo me negaba a caer de nuevo en sus garras. Posiblemente estuviera siendo irracional, pero me daba igual.

Un mes pasó antes de que Bella dejase de seguirme a todos sitios implorando perdón, aunque creo que fue porque el tal Yeremi le dijo que era mejor que me dejase tiempo para pensar. La veía debatirse internamente cada vez que me veía pero siempre estaban Alice o Yeremi que la sostenían por la mano en señal de ayuda; que este último la tocará seguía sin hacerme gracia.

Con el tiempo, sus efusivos intentos de intercepción bajaron de grado hasta que ella misma me medio esquivaba para no sentirse rechazada cuando la ignorase. Decidí que, aunque no fuésemos a ser nada más, podíamos tener una relación cordial. Claro que no estaba preparado para contárselo yo mismo así que le dije a Alice que hablase con ella.

Empezamos a simplemente saludarnos cuando nos veíamos y a hablarnos lo justo y necesario. Podía ver las melancólicas sonrisas que se dibujaban en sus carnosos labios cada vez que me dirigía a ella pero, aunque no tanto como antes, no se la veía realmente feliz.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Fue duro ver como Edward me ignoraba. Había sido demasiado ilusa, incluso para ser yo, al pensar que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Bueno, a decir verdad no esperaba tanto pero que me dejase hablar o mínimo me mirase sin odio.

Los siguientes días estuve tan preocupada por intentar convencerlo de que me escuchara por lo menos unos segundos que perdí la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto llevaba de vuelta en Forks hasta que al de dos semanas me dio por mirar el calendario cuando Alice nos contó, dando saltitos de alegría, que al día siguiente Jasper había preparado una sorpresa para ella.

Al principio pensé que era su aniversario pero cuando Rosalie nos contó que Emmett le había regalado un viaje a ver los últimos coches del mercado en Nueva York, llegué a la conclusión de que mi estado de ensimismamiento por Edward estaba haciendo que me perdiese cosas.

—¡Mañana es 14 de febrero, Bella! —alcé una ceja y pareció comprender que esa fecha no me traía nada a la mente—. ¡San Valentín!

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamé agachando mi cabeza—. Imagino que cuando no tienes con quien celebrarlo, las fechas así no tienen importancia.

—¡Lo siento! —ambas se echaron a mí, rodeándome en un apretado abrazo—. No queríamos que te sintieses mal.

—Da igual, chicas —susurré—, es mi culpa.

—Todo se arreglará, Bells, te lo prometo —aseguró Alice con ojos brillantes cuando se separó de mí—. Todo terminará bien.

—Y de todos modos —ambas miramos a Rosalie, que justo era la que había hablado—, si quieres puedes salir con casi cualquiera del instituto. Newton no le pidió cita a Jessica hasta que tú le dijiste que no.

—Y Eric sigue al acecho —acotó Alice.

—Y sino siempre quedará Yeremi —sonrió pícaramente Rosalie—. Y ese está muy, muy bueno.

—Quiero a Edward —aseguré y ahí quedó zanjada la conversación.

Claramente el día siguiente lo pasé de un humor de perros. No podía evitar sentir algo de celos cuando veía a mis hermanas totalmente felices con sus pequeños regalos de san Valentín y a Emmett y a Jasper sonreír tontamente mirándolas. Claro que el malhumor me llegó cuando llegué a clase. ¿Por qué narices tenían que poner angelitos colgando por todos lados y empapelar las paredes con carteles llenos de "feliz San Valentín" rodeados de corazoncitos? ¡Por dios, solo les faltaba poner por la canción de "love is in the air" por los altavoces! ¡Ah, no! En los intermedios también la pusieron.

Nunca había visto a la gente tan empalagosa ni a tantas parejas juntas en el instituto; o tal vez fuera que la envidia me carcomía por dentro al saberme tan lejos de estar como pareja con Edward. Estuve todo el día refunfuñando y puedo admitir que no fui una buena compañía. Pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que al estar entre tanto amorío, a Edward le entrase la nostalgia y decidiese aceptarme de vuelta o por lo menos que me dejase explicarle; él había empezado a tratarme un poco como a una persona en vez de un adorno pero seguía siendo frío y sólo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Por eso, fue una total sorpresa cuando, después del almuerzo en clase de biología en la que éramos compañeros, Lauren se acercó a hablar con él.

—¡Eddy! —gritó tan fuerte que incluso los de unas mesas de al lado se taparon los oídos ante el estruendo mientras yo en mi fuero interno sólo repetía "no le gusta que le llamen Eddy".

—Hola, Lauren —saludó como siempre cordial.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy? —preguntó retorciéndose un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos mientras le lanzaba una mirada que pretendía ser seductora; yo casi salté encima de ella por mirarlo como lo estaba haciendo antes de recordarme que ya no estaba con él.

—Claro —lo miré incrédula porque recordase esa fecha en ese momento—. Es martes, 14 de febrero y San Valentín. Creo que es prácticamente imposible no saberlo teniendo en cuenta todos los carteles.

—¡Es verdad! —su risita tonta volvió a inundar el aula—. ¿Y que te parece si te pasas por mi casa esta tarde y hacemos el proyecto de tecnología que tenemos pendiente y luego… podemos pedir una pizza y ver una película…

Mientras iba diciendo eso, había ido acercándose a su rostro y estaba delineando los músculos de su pecho por encima de la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta. Agarré con tanta fuerza la mesa que pensé que iba a romperla y algo parecido a un gruñido ronroneó a un bajo volumen, por suerte, en mi garganta. Por desgracia, no pasó desapercibido para mi compañero de desgracias y mesa, quien me miró de reojo sopesando mi reacción. Miró a Lauren y sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que alguna vez yo había considerado mía, aunque por lo poco que vi por el rabillo del ojo, esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —sentí todo el peso de su mirada cuando de reojo me observó para ver mi reacción y yo sólo pude luchar para que las lágrimas no salieran—, pero vas a tener que llevarme porque he venido con mis hermanos.

—¡Genial! —chilló entusiasmada; el profesor entró en ese instante en el aula—. ¡Luego nos vemos, Eddy!

Se fue moviendo exageradamente las caderas en un intento de parecer sexy mientras yo la fulminaba con la mirada por ser tan tremendamente perra. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para retener las lágrimas y no hacer el ridículo poniéndome a llorar. Hice respiraciones hondas un par de veces y después abrí los ojos con la intención de escuchar al profesor.

Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con las orbes esmeralda de Edward mirándome fijamente, como esperando a ver como reaccionaba. Aparté la vista de él rápidamente, poniendo mi pelo en forma de cortina entre los dos de forma que Edward no viese mi cara. Claro que estoy segura de que pudo ver con claridad un par de lágrimas chocar contra el mármol de la mesa que compartíamos. Aún así, no dijo nada, y yo preferí no mirarlo ni decir nada por miedo a que mi voz sonase rota.

Para cuando el timbre sonó, anunciando el final de la clase, yo ya tenía todas mis cosas amontonadas y sin siquiera ordenarlas salí corriendo de clase. Por suerte, Yeremi había cogido la manía de esperarme a la salida de todas mis clases y pude echarme a llorar a sus brazos en cuanto salí. Me sujetó, confuso, pero lo sentí tensarse. Me separé lo justo para ver a Edward en el umbral de la puerta y acto seguido mi amigo me arrastró lejos de allí.

El día fue más insoportable aún desde esa clase. Solo quedaba gimnasia que, gracias a Dios, no me tocaba con él; no tenía ganas de verle en ese momento. No hice nada en esa clase, de todos modos, solo pensé. Pensé sobre el poco tiempo que llevaba en Forks desde mi vuelta.

No había sacado mucho positivo en lo relacionado con Edward, tal vez, haber conocido a Yeremi ya que al fin y al cabo había sido por el rechazo inicial de mi ex novio medio hermano. Era verdad que la relación había cambiado en comparación con el primer reencuentro; Edward ya no me miraba con odio, simplemente no me hablaba más que lo justo y era cordial conmigo, al parecer creía que podíamos ser amigos. Pero yo solo podía contestarle con débiles y melancólicas sonrisas.

La clase pasó rápido gracias a mi ensimismamiento y pronto me encontraba caminando al lado de mi nuevo protector de camino al BMW de Rosalie. Podía haber ido al instituto en moto pero desde que había vuelto al pueblo andaba sin ganas y no me apetecía ni siquiera conducir mi preciada moto. Además, ya no me hacía gracia la velocidad y viajar en moto yo sola; necesitaba tener a gente a mi alrededor para no derrumbarme en medio de la carretera.

Hablando de cambios, Edward también había dado un cambio bastante grande. Después de pelear con Carlisle en cuerpo y alma para que el dejase vestir de cuero, parecía haber decidido que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo, ni siquiera el estilo de ropa, y había vuelto a sus vaqueros, camisetas y camisas; nada gótico. Seguía estando tan guapo como siempre y no necesitaba cuero para atraerme, pero de todas formas, me entristecía saber que ese vínculo que inconscientemente teníamos.

Estaba hablando tranquilamente con Yeremi, él hablaba de cualquier chorrada para alegrarme y hacerme olvidar el tema "Edward+San Valentín", sobre las tres chicas que se habían atrevido a regalarle bombones ese día. Estaba riendo por la historia de la tercera cuando la risa paró abruptamente. Mi amigo siguió mi mirada para ver que es lo que me había hecho ponerme seria de golpe y se tensó al ver la imagen delante de nosotros. Lauren hablaba animadamente con Edward y él le sonreía mientras se pasaba la mano por su sedoso pelo cobrizo.

Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza mientras sentía mis ojos aguarse al ver como le decía algo a Alice, quien puso mala cara, y se iba hacia el coche de Lauren detrás de ella. Se giró y nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos segundos antes de que cerrase la puerta del coche. No supe descifrar su mirada, y tampoco me interesó, porque anduve rápida hasta el BMW y entré en él lanzando un sollozo que intenté ocultar.

Mis hermanos no dijeron nada, solo se mantuvieron a mi lado dándome ánimos silenciosos. Yeremi se subió a su coche después de darme un beso en la frente.

Me encerré en mi habitación nada más entrar en casa y no supe nada de nadie hasta que las tres parejas se fueron a celebrar el día de los enamorados a cenar fuera. Con la mirada, le pregunté a Alice si Edward había vuelto ya y ella, entendiéndome, negó suavemente con una sonrisa triste adornando su cara.

No aguanté ni media hora y ya había llamado a Yeremi para que viniera a hacerme compañía. Echaba muchísimo de menos a Shinny pero sabía que ella estaría celebrando lo que todos y no quería molestarla. Saber que Yeremi no tenía pareja me tranquilizaba para poder llamarle.

Se hizo de noche y le pedí que se quedara a dormir en casa conmigo. Como las otras veces que había venido, sacó la cama supletoria de mi armario y se echó en ella. Era completamente una estupidez en mi opinión que durmiera en esa incómoda cama en vez de en mi cama de matrimonio conmigo, era gay al fin y al cabo, y estaba segura de que no iba a intentar nada conmigo, aparte de que el tenía confianza de sobra, pero él se empeñaba en mantener las apariencias también en mi casa, ya que yo era la única que sabía de su condición, y no quería que mis padres o hermanos pensasen que estábamos saliendo. Su teoría era que podían entrar de sopetón y que si estaba en otra cama, no dudarían de nuestra simple amistad; lo dicho, estúpido.

Eran las doce de la noche y Yeremi estaba medio roncando ya en su quinto sueño. Las parejas aún no habían vuelto, tampoco las esperaba pronto, peor yo seguía despierta como un búho. Debía de estar agotada de tanto llorar pero el solo pensar en qué estaría haciendo Edward en casa de Lauren me mantenía en vela. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama, decidí bajar a tomarme un vaso de leche caliente para que me entrara el sueño.

A ciegas, para no despertar al bello durmiente, me levanté y salí de la habitación lo más sigilosa que pude. Bajé las escaleras y llegué a la cocina, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar como ya era costumbre. Abrí la nevera y llené un vaso con leche fría para después meterla en el microondas y entibiarlo. Decidí echarle un poco de miel y me lo tomé saboreándole el dulce néctar que sólo nos gustaba a Esme y a mí; la de peleas que habíamos tenido con Emmett y Alice cuando tenían la garganta mal porque se negaban a tomarla…

Estaba secando el vaso utilizado cuando el ruido de un coche me distrajo. Nuestra casa estaba bastante alejada del centro del pueblo así que sólo podía tratarse de alguien que venía a la casa. Curiosa, dejé el vaso en su sitio y apagué la luz de la cocina para poder asomarme a la ventana que daba a la entrad sin ser vista.

Me arrepentí al momento; ahí estaba el coche de Lauren. ¿Me preguntaba cuando volvería Edward a casa? Ahí tenía mi respuesta. Debí haberme ido en ese mismo instante a la cama pero mi masoquismo me ganó y me quedé ahí, de pies, viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a mí.

Edward bajó del coche y yo pensé que todo acabaría ahí pero cuando fui a darme la vuelta, vi la puerta del conductor abrirse y a Lauren bajar detrás de Edward y andar con él hacia la casa. Fruncí el ceño, confusa; ¿estaba acompañándolo a la puerta?

Tuve suerte, o desgracia, según se mire, de que desde mi posición se veía todo, y pude observar como llegaban hasta la puerta y Edward se giraba para encararla. Hablaron unos pocos segundos y después vi la escena que menos me gustó del mundo; Lauren se lanzó a su cuello y lo besó. Pero claramente lo peor fue lo que pasó a continuación; Edward, en vez de separarla como pensé que haría, la rodeó con sus brazos y la alzó para responderle al beso de forma completamente hambrienta.

Mi corazón hizo crack y estalló en mil pedazos.

No pude soportarlo más y salí corriendo a mi habitación con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones por mi cara. Entré y me eché a la cama llorando como una niña pequeña. Dolía, ¡oh, dios, sí que dolía! Demasiado.

—¿Bella? —el colchón se hundió a mi lado y supe que mi entrada había despertado a Yeremi—. Cariño, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Yeremi… —me di la vuelta y lo miré, con su cara de adormilado mirándome con preocupación. Me lancé a sus brazos aferrándome a él con fuerza.

Estuvimos así un rato, yo llorando y él acariciando mi espalda rítmicamente y sin decir una palabra sino con apoyo moral. Después de un rato pude dejar de sollozar y le conté lo que había visto.

—¿Puedes… puedes dormir conmigo? —pregunté aún sin ver bien por el empaño de los ojos—. ¿Puedes simplemente abrazarme en la noche?

—Claro que sí, cariño —se acomodó a mi lado y me atrajo a su pecho besando una única vez mi frente—, duerme, pequeña.

Totalmente agotada y sin más lágrimas que soltar, caí en un profundo sueño lleno de espirales de emociones nuevas e imágenes sin sentido.

**P. O. V. Edward**

No sabía muy bien porque le había dicho que sí a la petición de Lauren. Bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no era normal en mí. Había visto la mirada de odio de Bella cuando Lauren me había hecho la proposición y solo quise que sintiese una parte del dolor que yo había sentido. Sabía de sobra que estaba siendo infantil al tratar de darle celos y hacerle daño a Bella pero mis sentimientos por ella estaban saliéndose de control.

En casa de Lauren nos pusimos a hacer el trabajo en cuando llegamos, por petición mía; si por ella fuera, hubiéramos estado en la cama antes de pisar el umbral de la entrada. Cuando lo terminamos, me repitió la propuesta de ver una película y yo, sin pizca de ganas de volver a casa sabiendo que solo estaría Bella porque los demás estaban en sus citas, acepté sin mucho entusiasmo.

Eligió una de miedo, utilizando así la excusa de pegarse a mí en los supuestos sustos. No le di importancia alguna. Sabía que ella estaba esperando a que la abrazase o la besase pero no pensaba hacerlo.

A decir verdad, por mi mente pasó la idea de liarme con ella para hacerle más daño a Bella, ya que sabía que Lauren iría contándolo, y para ver si así conseguía olvidarla un poco, pero después llegué a la conclusión de que Lauren no era justamente una persona que hubiera elegido para nada de eso; quería a Bella y un rollo de una noche no iba a apagar esos sentimientos, además de que aquel día ya le había hecho suficiente daño.

Cuando la película terminó, le pedí amablemente que me llevase a casa con la mala escusa de que mis padres estarían preocupados ya y que al día siguiente había clase; ella no tenía porque saber que mis padres también estaban en una cita.

Subimos a su coche y condujo siguiendo mis indicaciones hasta la casa. Al parecer nunca había estado allí porque se quedó con la boca abierta y la halagó. Me despedí cordialmente de ella y bajé del coche. No me esperaba que ella también se bajase y me siguiese hasta la puerta. ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Delante de la madera, me giré hacia ella.

—Bueno, gracias por la película y las palomitas —intenté ser amable.

—Ha sido un placer, Eddy, ya lo sabes —otra vez ese estúpido mote—. Cuando quieras podemos repetir.

—Ya veremos —atajé por no decir un alto y sonoro "no"—. Hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana, Eddy.

Antes de darme tiempo a parpadear siquiera, se colgó de mi cuello y chocó su boca con la mía.

Mi primer pensamiento fue apartarla pero no quería ser desagradable ni brusco. El segundo que su sabor no tenía nada que ver con el de Bella. Ese segundo me mosqueó horriblemente por no poder olvidar a mi ex y me llevó al tercer; responderle. Así que la rodeé con mis brazos y la alcé para alcanzarla mejor, meter mi lengua bruscamente en su boca y besarla con hambre; porque al fin y al cabo Lauren para mí solo podía ser eso, desfogarme con alguien, quitarme las ansias con un polvo.

Ella pareció sorprenderse por la repentina intrusión inesperada pero se reparó en seguida y me siguió el beso con fuerza. Nos hice girar y la empotré con dureza contra la puerta mientras mis manos levantaban su pequeña camiseta hasta sus pechos y empezaba a tocárselos sin suavidad alguna. Pero a ella mi brusquedad no pareció importarle y empezó a gemir en mi boca. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba excitado, pero podía asegurar también que era por la dureza con la que estaba haciendo todo; estaba pagando mi furia contra Bella con Lauren y eso, de alguna manera inexplicable, me excitaba.

Para que mentir, no duré nada. En cuanto Lauren metió una mano por mi camiseta y con la otra acarició mi erección volví a la realidad y la aparté de mí sin llegar a ser brusco.

—Tenemos que parar, Lauren —le dije con la voz levemente enronquecida.

—¿Por qué, Eddy? Yo quiero seguir —contestó ella intentando volver a alcanzar mi excitado miembro.

—¡Pero yo no! —gruñí alejándome; seguía siendo un hombre y si me tocaba mucho más, podía ser la madre de Calcuta porque no soportaría la excitación—. Tienes que irte, Lauren.

—¡Tienes que estar de coña! —mi mirada la convenció de que eso no era broma—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maricón? Estoy aquí, delante de ti, ¡dispuesta a que me folles como quieras! ¿Me has oído? ¡Como quieras! Ningún tío normal rechazaría esta oferta.

—Nunca he sido un tío muy normal —murmuré entre dientes—. Vete, Lauren. Lo siento.

—¡Eres un mierdas, Edward Cullen! —gritó histérica perdida y se dio al vuelta para meterse dentro del coche y arrancar.

Ni siquiera esperé a que se perdiera de mi vista siquiera, entré en casa y me subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Cogí mi pijama y fui corriendo a la ducha del pasillo para entrar de golpe poniendo el agua helada. Siseé al sentirla contra mi piel y notar como, poco a poco, mi erección disminuía. Después salí, me vestí y me fui a la cama.

El reloj marcaban ya las dos de la mañana y yo seguía sin poder dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas pero no lograba conciliar el sueño. A mi mente solo venía la imagen de Bella, herida como la había dejado esa tarde cuando escogí aceptar la proposición de Lauren. Me pregunté que hubiese pasado si también me hubiera visto besarla y tocarla como apenas hora y media antes había hecho. Decidí que tenía que verla para poder dormir.

No era la primera vez que me colaba en el cuarto de Bella para verla dormir. Me fascinaba verla así, tan inocente y tierna. Además de que sus secretos salían a la luz ya que hablaba en sueños. Todavía saltaba de alegría cada vez que mi nombre escapaba de entre sus labios.

Pero esa noche fue distinta. Fue empujar la puerta y saber que algo no estaba bien dentro de esa habitación. No tardé en darme cuenta de que se trataba de que Bella no estaba sola. Ahí, abrazándola con fuerza, estaba Yeremi en la misma cama. Los celos me invadieron y me entraron ganas de arrancarla de sus brazos y pegarle una paliza a él por acercase a ella. En vez de eso, salí de allí y corrí a mi habitación.

La almohada fue la que pagó toda mi ira, conteniendo los puñetazos que me hubiera gustado destinar al capullo que estaba en la habitación de en frente. Esa noche apenas dormí, sin poder quitarme de la mente la imagen de Bella acurrucada en los brazos de mi compañero de equipo.


	52. El pasado siempre deja huella

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 51. El pasado siempre deja huella**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Las cosas no fueron mucho mejor a partir de ahí. Sin razón alguna, a partir de esa noche Edward dejó de hablarme y yo cada vez estaba más deprimida. Alice y Yeremi me decían que lo superaría y volvería a mí, que me quería demasiado y podría perdonarme todo el daño que le había ocasionado, pero yo cada vez lo dudaba más y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que desde ese día se dedicaba a andar pegado a Lauren.

A todos nos sorprendió que en los primeros cinco minutos ella fuese la que lo rechazase; de todos era sabido que Lauren siempre había perseguido a Edward, incluso cuando estaba saliendo conmigo.

Pero esa vez, se quedaron en el aparcamiento discutiendo sin llegar a gritar mucho. Luego llegaron juntos a clase, Lauren sonriendo tontamente, y pude por fin hundirme por completo. No se separaban para nada, incluso los trabajos por parejas los hacían juntos.

Para colmo, venían a nuestra casa a hacerlos. Y no se cortaban a la hora de liarse en cualquier sitio, solo las zonas comunes de casa como el salón lo respetaban, y era más porque estaban mis hermanos dispuestos a cortarle la cabeza si lo intentaba.

Por eso, cuando iban a casa, no salían de la habitación de Edward, a no ser que solo yo estuviera en casa, cosa que por desgracia era muchas veces por la cosa de que era la única sin pareja.

Y cada día decaía más. Lo admito, tenía 18 años, era mayor de edad, sí, pero todavía me comportaba como una adolescente. No tenía ganas de comer y aunque sabía que mi salud estaba deteriorándose poco a poco, no razonaba. Yeremi y mis hermanos intentaban hacerme entender pero no les escuchaba. De hecho, no escuchaba nada; sólo veía a Lauren comiéndose al amor de mi vida y a Edward correspondiéndole como si la vida le fuese en ello. Además era tan sumamente masoquista que incluso cuando se iban a la habitación de él, aguzaba el oído para escuchar lo que hacían; los gemidos que salían de allí no ayudaban a la depresión en la que me estaba sumiendo.

Iba de mal en peor y ya llevaba dos meses en Forks desde que había regresado de Londres. Las navidades no fueron alegres, de hecho, pasaron sin que apenas hubiese alegría en casa.

Esme y Carlisle entendían lo que pasaba y ninguno fuimos capaces de celebrar nada.

Nochebuena, fue lo más triste que hubo; cenamos todos en silencio, no hubo regalos, y a las 11 de la noche cada uno estaba en su habitación.

Nochevieja ni siquiera estuvimos todos junto; Edward se fue a una fiesta con Lauren y ninguno lo vio. Los otros 7 cenamos juntos pero luego sólo yo me quedé en casa; había logrado convencer a mi familia de que simplemente porque yo no quisiera salir no tenía que ser que ellos se quedasen en casa. Tampoco le permití a Yeremi quedarse conmigo.

Después de eso enero pasó rápido, hasta que justo tres meses después de estar por última vez con Edward en Londres, el 28 de enero, durante una conversación de Rosalie y Alice que yo solo escuchaba a medias, cuando me di cuenta de que no todo seguía normal.

—¡Joder, mierda ser mujer! —gruñía la rubia soltando burradas por la boca—. ¡Estoy feliz de ser mujer! —alzó las manos parodiando los anuncios de tampones que ella tanto odiaba—. ¡Seguro que el que los hizo un hombre! ¡No es posible que una mujer que tenga la puta regla sea capaz de soltar semejantes chorradas!

Y así siguió, blasfemando sobre los anuncios mientras buscaba una pastilla para el dolor por toda la cocina. Alice reía en una esquina y yo, negaba con la cabeza sin fuerzas para sonreír. Rosalie nunca se había caracterizado por ser femenina a la hora de hablar; era la única mujer con feminidad tan evidente en su físico que yo había visto hablar peor que un camionero cuando se lo proponía. De todas formas, por una parte, yo la entendía; a mí también me dolía mucho cuando estaba en mis días de mes.

De repente el cuerpo se me congeló y la sangre huyó de mi rostro. Giré la cabeza bruscamente y miré el calendario que colgaba en la pared derecha de la cocina. Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo y me puse de golpe de pies, arrastrando la silla conmigo y armando un gran alboroto cuando mis piernas se enredaron en ella y terminé en el suelo tirada. Alice y Rosalie me miraron confusas pero no les di tiempo a hablar ya que salí corriendo hacia el garaje.

—¡Me llevo tu coche, Alice! —le grité en mi carrera sin ninguna gana de coger la moto en ese momento.

Ni siquiera pudo contestar antes de que encendiese el motor y arrancara camino a la cuidad más próxima, que en ese caso era Port Angels. Nunca había conducido tan rápido y la hora que se suponía que tardaba el viaje se redujo a media. Conduje directamente a mi destino, sin paradas ni dubitación.

No tardé en llegar hasta allí y frené en seco cuando leí el cartel de "farmacia" en color verde con su símbolo del mismo tono parpadeante a su lado. Salí dando un portazo del coche, pensando en que si había roto algo ya se lo pagaría a Alice; eso no era importante en ese momento.

Entré apresuradamente en la farmacia que, para mi desgracia, estaba medio llena.

Cuatro señoras de unos 60 años estaban delante, dos de ellas charlando animadamente mientras las otras dos hablaban con las dependientas exigiéndoles fármacos que yo ni sabía que existían. Estaba completamente ansiosa e intenté hacerles ir más rápido a lo que me contestaron con las típicas frases que comenzaban con "está juventud de hoy en día…".

Llevaba ya 40 minutos esperando y estaba a punto de darme un síncope. Dos de las señoras habían terminado y otra de las otras estaba a punto de terminar cuando otra entró en la estancia poniéndose delante de mí justo cuando mi turno llegaba.

—¡Oye! ¡Es mi turno! —grité ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—Soy mayor, jovencita —dijo sin inmutarse—. Las personas mayores siempre van delante.

—¡Pero llevo más de media hora esperando!

—El médico me ha recetado aspirinas para mi dolor de cabeza; dice que no es nada grave, sólo el calor pero no quiero arriesgarme —la señora tenía más vitalidad y mejor salud que la mitad de los de mi clase en el instituto—. Tengo preferencia, mi caso es grave…

—¡Estoy harta! —chillé haciendo que parase su monologo y todos los que estaban dentro de la farmacia se me quedaron mirando—. ¡Llevo 40 minutos en esta puta farmacia, aguantando los berridos de todas las viejas que sólo sabéis quejaros de todo sin saber nada, buscar monedas pequeñas para pagar y entretener a las vendedoras sin tener en cuenta que hay gente que puede tener prisa! ¡Dices que es grave tu dolor de cabeza que el mismo médico dice que es una tontería! ¡Hubiese tardado menos de cinco minutos en lo que quería pero he tenido el respeto de esperar! ¡Ahora es mi turno y no voy a permitir que te coles sólo porque eres mayor de 60 porque quiero un puto test de embarazo porque puede que tenga un niño dentro de mí y no lo sepa!

Se hizo el silencio en cuanto termine mi discurso y la señora que intentaba colarse se hizo a un lado, mirándome entre preocupada, arrepentida, asustada y enternecida.

—Pasa, pequeña, lo tuyo es más grave.

Salí dos minutos más tarde de allí con el predictor en la mano; en realidad me había comprado tres por si uno de ellos fallaba. Me metí rápidamente en el coche y sopesé las posibilidades; conducir hasta casa o parar en algún sitio donde hubiera un baño y hacerla ahí mismo. No tardé ni diez segundos en decidirme por la segunda opción; estaba demasiado ansiosa para esperar otra media hora.

Me apeé del coche y cerré con llave para luego dirigirme a la primera cafetería que vi. Una vez dentro, pedí un refresco de cola sin hielo y le dije que se diera prisa. Cuando me puso e vaso delante, lo cogí y me lo bebí de un solo trago ante la patidifusa mirada de la camarera. Dejé un billete en la barra sin importar las vueltas y caminé decididamente hacia el baño.

Una vez dentro busqué un cubículo vacío y me encerré dentro. Abrí el bolso a todo correr y saqué el primer test de embarazo. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas y lo abrí. Decidí leer las instrucciones primero pero me quedé en el "orina directamente en el puntero…" del tercer paso y me dispuse a hacer lo que ponía.

Una vez hecho seguí leyendo las instrucciones entendiendo que si salía rosa estaría en estado y azul no embarazada. Los minutos se me hicieron eternos y mientras tanto salí del baño y fui al lavabo a refrescarme la cara; estaba completamente sudada de los nervios y casi goteaba.

El pitido de mi alarma, que diez minutos antes había programado, sonó y me envaré mirándome al espejo. Temblorosa, me giré hacia el predictor que había dejado encima del lavabo y lo cogí. El color de mi cara se esfumó en cuanto vi el color que alegraba el blanco aparato; rosa.

Salí del shock unos tres minutos después y me volví a meter al baño con la segunda prueba, rezando para que el resultado variara. Media hora más tarde, me encontraba sentada contra la pared del baño, con las rodillas pegadas a mi pecho y llorando como una magdalena. El miedo que había tenido a la mañana al mirar al calendario y comprobar que llevaba casi tres meses sin menstruación se había cumplido; estaba embarazada.

No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba allí hasta que una chica me llamó. Cuando subí la cabeza me di cuenta de que se trataba de la camarera; debía de haber pensado que me había caído por la taza del vater o algo. Le aseguré que estaba bien pero debió de comprender cuando me vio, casi literalmente, rodeada de test de embarazos, los tres rosas.

Me metí al coche y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante haciendo que sonase durante unos segundos antes de cambiar la posición.

Eran las 9:30, las clases hacia media hora que habían empezado y todavía tardaría otra media hora por lo menos en llegar hasta Forks. De todas formas, no pensaba ir a clase; no creía ser capaz de afrontar a Edward en ese momento mientras se comía a Lauren. Porque él era el padre. La vez que habíamos hecho el amor en Londres no habíamos tomado precauciones.

Era normal que Edward no hubiese pensado en ello ya que cuando estaba con él, y antes, tomaba la píldora, y él no sabía que había dejado de tomarla al llegar a Europa. Cuando me mudé a Londres no había esperado tener relaciones con nadie ya que no estaba con Edward por lo que me había parecido una tontería seguir con ello. Las dos veces que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con Mark Walghberg habían sido con preservativo. Por eso mismo el único que podía ser el padre de mi futuro hijo era Edward. Y no podía estar más feliz con ello. Yo teniendo un hijo del amor de mi vida no era una idea que sonase tan mal.

Mi primera reacción había sido llorar, claro que no era por no querer al niño; no había sido previsto pero no pensaba matarlo abortando. Sería una madre soltera porque tenía claro que Edward no iba a querer al niño, o niña.

Volví a mirar el reloj; las 9:55. Quedaban cinco minutos para el receso. Decidí llamar a Yeremi; necesitaba un amigo en ese momento. Sabía lo que iba a decirme; que debía decírselo a Edward cuanto antes y hablarlo con mi familia.

Y lo haría, pero no en ese momento. Sólo necesitaba un hombro donde llorar y un amigo en quien confiar.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Después de esa noche en la que me encontré a Bella abrazada a Yeremi, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Decidí que tenía que sacármela por completo de la cabeza y por ello empecé a ignorarla por completo.

Al día siguiente hablé con Lauren y aunque al principio me puso pegas por haberla cortado la noche anterior, aceptó una relación abierta conmigo. Bueno, a decir verdad, yo simplemente le hablé de sexo; Lauren no sería la persona que elegiría para una relación sentimental, sólo servía para eso. Pero ella estaba completamente de acuerdo; mientras pudiese fardar y follar a gusto le daba igual.

Con todas las ganas que tenía de joder a Bella y de sacármela de la cabeza, empecé a llevarla a casa después de clase. La escusa era que teníamos trabajos pero yo no perdía el tiempo a la hora de darme el lote con ella, si podía de forma que Bella me viese mejor; quería devolverle un poco del dolor que yo había sentido y sabía que le dolía verme con otras. Claro que no podía hacerlo siempre ya que mis hermanos estaban dispuestos a saltar encima de nosotros en cuanto metía a Lauren a casa. Así que solía llevarla a mi habitación, que para más suerte estaba delante de la de Bella, para retozar un rato.

No nos privábamos de hacer ningún ruido, cuanto más alto gritase mi nombre mejor. Yo no era nada cuidadoso pero a ella parecía gustarle así. Mentiría si dijese que era mi mejor rollo, ya que de una forma u otra Bella seguía en mi mente y no podía dejar de compararla haciendo que Lauren perdiese, pero descargaba mi libido y jodía a mi ex, la cual sabía escuchando desde su dormitorio.

Mis hermanos no estaban de acuerdo en lo que hacía y estaban algo enfadados conmigo pero yo sabía que no era por intentar olvidar a Bella sino por querer dañarla. De todas formas no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad, aunque me dijesen que hacía mal.

Estúpidamente llevaba la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba sin tener a Bella entre mis brazos. Tres meses, tres largos meses, pensaba mientras corría y daba órdenes en el entrenamiento de hockey donde Yeremi también estaba.

Terminamos a las 8:30 y fui a la cafetería a desayunar ya que estaba abierta para que pudiésemos comer algo antes de clases y no morirnos después de los duros entrenamientos. Fuimos todo el equipo junto, como siempre, incluso cuando todos sabían que yo odiaba a Yeremi; él, sorprendentemente no parecía tener ninguna clase de aversión por mí.

Lauren corrió a besarme, o más bien debería decir comerme, en cuanto llegó la hora de clase. Devoré su boca con ansia como cada día; debía admitir que no besaba nada mal. Se me restregó por completo y sentí mi miembro endurecerse contra su cuerpo. Cuando se separó, me mordió el labio inferior y tiró de él.

—¿No te apetece saltarte la primera clase para ir a tu coche a darnos un revolcón? —me preguntó mientras su mano acariciaba mi pantalón—. Puedo ayudarte con tu problemilla…

—No creo que sea buena idea, Lauren —murmuré a regañadientes—, la profesora de mate ya nos tiene fichados por faltar a su clase y me ha avisado que la siguiente llamará a mis padres.

—¡Oh, que pena! —susurró apretando más fuertemente mi ya muy hinchado miembro.

—¡Mierda, joder! —gruñí antes de sujetarla violentamente por la nuca y atraerla a mí en un beso brusco—. Vamos al baño; tenemos cinco minutos.

No le di tiempo a asentir siquiera porque la arrastré hacia los baños rápidamente.

El de chicos resultó ser el más cercano y la metí dentro de un tirón. La estampé contra la pared del primer cubículo que pillé de un golpe que estuve seguro que le había dolido. Sin muchos aspavientos, me desabroché el pantalón y un golpe me lo bajé junto con el boxer. Sin delicadezas levanté la corta falda que Lauren llevaba y, sin siquiera molestarme por quitárselo, le aparté el tanga para penetrarla de una sola vez. No estaba ni un tercio de lo húmeda que hubiese esperado a que estuviera para que no le doliera y disfrutase pero me daba igual mientras yo me descargara; al fin y al cabo había sido ella la que había provocado eso.

No tenía que molestarme en ponerme condón con Lauren ya que se sabía que llevaba tomando la píldora desde antes de los 14 años. El embarazo ni se olería y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, ella se había follado a más de la mitad de los alumnos de nuestro instituto y ninguno había tenido ninguna queja al respecto.

Debo decir que no duré ni los cinco minutos mencionados; la embestí con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo casi chirriaba contra el mármol de su espalda, pero a ella parecía irle el sadomasoquismo.

La follé con todo el animal que tenía dentro, sin guardarme ni un poco ni restringirme nada, y cuando sentí que iba a venirme me salí de ella y la hice agacharse para que se tragase todo mi semen. Lauren cogió gustosa mi pene en su boca y succionó hasta dejarme seco.

Podía parecer cruel, que la maltrataba y todo eso, pero ni se acercaba. Yo le había dejado claro que ella y yo sólo teníamos sexo, nada de hacer el amor, y ella había estado de acuerdo. Además, le gustaba que la follasen duro y la tratasen como a una puta, ella misma me lo había dicho. Y de esa forma además, yo separaba mis sentimientos del placer carnal. Nunca hubiese dañado a Lauren ni a ninguna mujer.

Llegamos a clase diez minutos tarde y la profesora nos fulminó con la mirada y nos dijo que no nos dejaba entrar. Gruñí cuando mencionó que llamaría a nuestros padres y me fui de allí dando un portazo. Lauren intentó seguirme pero le pedí tiempo a solas. Sabía que los profesores estaban asombrados por el cambio que había dado desde que estaba con Lauren ya que mi comportamiento había empeorado notablemente, pero mientras mis notas siguiesen igual no me importaba nada.

Di vueltas por el pueblo con el coche hasta que quedaron quince minutos y luego aparqué y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase. Llegué en el receso, cuando todos habían terminado ya su primera clase. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando casi choqué contra alguien que salía para hablar por el móvil. Gruñí y me giré para encontrarme de espaldas a mí a Yeremi. Estaba por decirle algo cuando escuché su conversación.

—Tranquila, Bella, cariño, dime donde estás —al escuchar el nombre de Bella, agudicé el oído sin siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía—. ¿En Por Angels? ¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Por qué te has ido tan lejos?

Tuve ganas de pegarle; ¿quién se creía ese para gritarla? Hubo una pausa antes de que, nerviosamente, siguiera hablando.

—Vale, tranquila, pequeña, tranquila. No te pongas nerviosa, deja de llorar —¿Mi Bella estaba llorando? Me sentí fatal y quise correr hasta ella y reconfortarla en un abrazo—. Ahora mismo voy a buscarte, no te muevas de ahí.

Y dicho eso salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Miré por la ventana como cogía su coche y desaparecía. Me pregunté que es lo que le había pasado a Bella y me sorprendió lo preocupado que me sentía.

No supe nada de ella hasta que llegué a casa, o mejor dicho hasta que ella llegó ya que, por una vez, yo había ido directamente desde el instituto y sin Lauren. Ella llegó ya bien entrada la noche, simplemente pidiendo disculpas a nuestros padres y prometiendo a mis hermanos que ya hablarían al día siguiente. Sorprendentemente, al llegar a mi altura me sonrió débilmente pero sin rencor aparente. Me vi respondiendo su sonrisa sin darme cuenta.

Los siguientes días fueron confusos. Mis hermanos se volvieron exageradamente sobreprotectores con Bella, incluso más de que llegué a ser yo. Ella empezó a sonreír un poco más, esquivando siempre mis escarceos con Lauren. Y a mí dejó de motivarme tanto estar con la rubia.

No sabía que pasaba pero estaba con la certeza de que algo se me estaba escapando de las manos.

Una semana más tarde, nuestros padres nos sorprendieron con su aniversario y decidieron irse dos semanas a Hawai. Sorprendentemente Alice y Emmett dijeron que no era el mejor momento para hacer fiestas locas. Y más alucinante fue cuando fue la propia Bella, la eterna depresiva desde hacía semanas, la que gritó que era el mejor momento para una fiesta. Ninguno estaba muy de acuerdo, ellos ya que yo simplemente estaba porque era parte de la familia y era mi salón también, pero ella les convenció con la escusa menos lógica que había escuchado en mi vida.

—Tengo que aprovechar para lucir palmito ahora que puedo.

Y comenzaron desde ese día a preparar la fiesta que sería, según Alice, un bombazo.


	53. un paso adelante, un paso detrás

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 52. Un paso adelante, un paso detrás**

**P. O. V. Edward**

Debería de estar acostumbrado a las grandes fiestas organizadas por los Swan, teniendo en cuenta que las preparaba todas Alice, pero me vi sorprendido por el repentino entusiasmo de todos y los grandes preparativos. Incluso me sorprendió que la duende se me acercase a preguntar si quería preparar todo con ellos; le dije que me lo pensaría.

Pero claro, lo que más me sorprendió, sin duda alguna, fue que un día después de clase, un martes, Bella tocase la puerta de mi habitación donde estaba estudiando, sin Lauren, y me pidiese para hablar.

—¿Estás ocupado? —me preguntó en el umbral de la puerta mientras yo la miraba asombrado.

—Esto… no, pasa —la invité con un gesto y ella dibujó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro que la hizo parecer más guapa de lo que era—. ¿Necesitas algo?

He de decir, que yo no es que tratase mal a Bella ni la contestase mal, aún desde lo de Lauren y Yeremi, sino que la ignoraba. Pero cuando teníamos que hablar por necesidad nunca había sido borde con ella, simplemente era indiferente.

Entró en mi habitación y pareció iluminar la estancia. Me maldije por pensar en ella así incluso cuando estaba tirándome a Lauren. Ella caminó dubitativa y mirando hacia todos lados, como comprobando algo o buscando.

—Estás solo —fue una afirmación más que una pregunta y yo estaba seguro de que ella solo había venido porque sabía que Lauren esa vez no iba a estar conmigo; de todos modos estaba comprobándolo.

—Sí —afirmé asintiendo con la cabeza; no iba a darle explicaciones, entre otras porque había sido yo el que había pedido a Lauren tiempo y llevaba ya unos días sin querer acercarme mucho a ella y por otra parte porque desde que me había sonreído de esa forma el día que faltó a clase me era imposible hacerle daño a posta; era como si fuese más indefensa que nunca.

La veía por los pasillos o en casa, siempre rodeada de mis hermanos o el estúpido de Yeremi, y parecía más dócil y frágil que nunca. Y mi instinto protector salía a flote, queriendo acercarme y abrazarla para defenderla de todo y todos.

—Me alegro —su sonrisa se ensanchó y me quedé perdido unos segundos en sus orbes achocolatado—. Quería hablar un asunto contigo.

—Dime pues —animé volviendo en sí y palmeé la cama a mi lado para que se sentase.

Fue mala idea porque cuando se acercó, el aroma a fresas que tanto adoraba en ella inundó mis fosas nasales y me mareé por unos segundos, intentando recomponerme rápidamente para que ella no notase mi pequeño desliz.

—¿Estás bien? —había olvidado que Bella siempre me había conocido muy bien y sabía leer mis gestos. Asentí, dándole pie a hablar—. Bueno, yo quería hablarte de… bueno, nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —el corazón me palpitó con tanta fuerza que casi estaba seguro de que ella podía escucharlo.

Oír la palabra "nosotros" en una oración refiriéndose a Bella y a mí siempre me ponía frenético y es que era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, solo que mi orgullo machito me negaba aceptar a Bella de vuelta de una forma tan simple.

—Sí —asintió decidida—. Verás, entiendo que lo nuestro no haya… cuajado. No funcionó, vale, y lo he aceptado, pero creo que tampoco deberíamos terminar tan mal. Me refiero a que nuestros hermanos están divididos por nuestra culpa. Ellos nos quieren a los dos y no pueden estar con ambos porque se supone que no nos soportamos y no podemos estar juntos. Yo… yo no te odio para nada, Edward, y no quiero que terminemos así.

—Puede que tengas razón —afirmé rascándome la nuca—. Y… ¿qué propones?

—Podemos… podemos ser amigos, ¿no crees? —me miró con ojos brillantes y simplemente tuve ganas de repetir lo de Londres y decirle que en realidad no podía ser su amigo—. Por el bien de todos… de la familia.

Suspiré, algo frustrado. Yo no la quería como amigo pero ella tenía razón; estábamos separando a la familia por una estupidez que solo nos concernía a nosotros. Me puse a pensar y si hubiese sido el casi de Rosalie y Emmett o Jasper y Alice, a mí tampoco me hubiera gustado tener que decidirme por uno de ellos y me habría gustado que estuvieran como amigo. Así que hice algo que sabía que tarde o temprano, y estaba seguro de que temprano, iba a dolerme.

—Me parece bien —acepté intentando no parecer resentido—. Por la familia deberíamos ser amigos.

—¡Gracias, Edward! —y se lanzó a mis brazos a abrazarme.

Al principio estuve reacio a devolverle el abrazo peor finalmente me dejé llevar y la estreché contra mí, enterrando mi cara en su cabello y aspirando su dulce y delicioso olor.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero yo no quería soltarla y a ella no parecía importarle mucho seguir entre mis brazos porque no se quejó y simplemente me abrazó con fuerza. Pudimos estar minutos e incluso horas, pero cuando finalmente rompimos el abrazo y quise seguirlo para siempre. Bella me sonrió, con brillo de esperanza en los ojos, y luego salió de mi habitación, dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos que ene se momento estaban más confusos que nunca.

**P.O.V. Bella**

Pedirle a Edward que fuésemos simplemente amigos fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que había hecho nunca junto con irme a Londres y dejarlo en Forks. Pero lo prefería tener como amigo a no tenerlo como nada. Además todos los argumentos que yo le había dado eran ciertos; la familia estaba dividida desde que no estábamos juntos y no me parecía justo para ellos.

El abrazo de despedida fue doloroso y agradable al mismo tiempo. Al principio él pareció reacio a devolvérmelo pero justo cuando iba a separarme me rodeó con sus brazos y el tiempo se paró. Quise quedarme así para siempre. Pero tuve que volver a la realidad y finalmente nos separamos y yo me fui de allí, con una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara.

Otro tema era que mis hermanos y Yeremi se habían vuelto exageradamente sobreprotectores conmigo. Me trataban como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana y yo no era así; estaba embarazada, no inválida.

Yeremi había conducido hasta Port Angels el día que lo llamé. Acerté de pleno; me dijo que debería decirle a Edward que iba a ser padre. E incluso en ese momento, casi una semana después, él todavía no lo sabía. De hecho, sólo mis hermanos y Yeremi sabían de mi embarazado y como aún estaba de tres meses la tripa no se me notaba nada y ni siquiera mis padres lo sabían.

—¿Y que piensas decirlo cuando estés a punto de parir y le digas, "Oh, mamá, lo siento es que soy la virgen María y fue de repente" o "No estaba embarazada, es que me ha tocado en un menú del MCDonadls" —me habían dicho Yeremi y Alice en más de una ocasión.

Y yo lo negaba, diciendo que sólo necesitaba el momento justo para decírselo a mis padres y más aún a Edward. Pero tenía miedo. Si Edward ya de por sí me rehuía, no quería imaginármelo si sabía que estaba embarazada; seguramente me odiaría por joderle la vida.

Pero bueno, por lo menos había logrado que la familia volviera a estar unida.

Todas las tardes de esa semana nos juntábamos en el salón e íbamos preparando la fiesta del viernes. Para mi suerte, Edward no llevó a Lauren a casa en toda la semana y yo suspiré tranquila; parecía otro sin esa perra a su lado. Aunque sorprendentemente en toda la semana tampoco le había visto con ella en clase o por lo menos no respondiéndole.

Por otra parte, Alice y Rosalie aprovechaban como nunca para ir de compras. Y yo había decidido cambiar mi forma de vestir.

No engaño a nadie, me encantaba mi forma gótica y heavy de vestir, pero sabía que no era muy correcto para una madre y yo estaba decidida a darle lo mejor a mi hijo o hija. Así que, ese martes mismo, cogí a mis hermanas y les expuse mi idea; las dos fliparon en colores peor luego me abrazaron felices de poder reformarme.

Fuimos de compras ese día y compré miles de prendas que en su día hubiera calificado como pija. La verdad es que siempre había sido algo exagerada con eso pero había tenido cierta aversión hacia la ropa "normal" pero una vez puesta vi que no era para tanto. Recordé el vestido de la nochevieja en la que perdí la apuesta y como en realidad no me había molestado ponérmelo tanto como había creído al principio; claro que eso nunca se lo admití a nadie.

Así que cuando al día siguiente aparecí en clase todo el mundo se me quedó mirando como si viera un fantasma. Yo se podía decir que era el icono de los góticos-heavyes y todo el mundo se sorprendió al verme. No es que fuese exagerado de pija, unos pantalones vaqueros pegados y una camiseta negra con letras blancas a la altura del pecho con unas botas planas hasta la rodilla por encima de ellos. El color negro siempre sería mi predilecto pero no llevaba nada gótico puesto.

No faltaron chicos que se me acercaron; parecía que aquellos que antes me tenían miedo de repente estaban locos por mí. ¡Ja! Si supieran que estaba embarazada… seguro que no se acercaban.

Yeremi fue de los pocos que simplemente se acercó, y sin sorpresa alguna me dijo lo bien que me sentaba mi nuevo look. He de decir que los chicos habían tenido entrenamiento a las mañanas así que no vi a ninguno hasta llegar a clase. Por eso, fue la reacción de Edward la que esperaba con ansias.

Entré en clase y él estaba escribiendo algo en su cuaderno; me alegré de que no estuviera Lauren revoloteando. Me senté a su lado, el cual era mi sitio, en silencio y esperé a que me mirase. Subió la mirada de forma indiferente pero en cuanto me vio, sus ojos se ensancharon como platos y su quijada cayó. Me ruboricé ante su escrutinio pero realmente no me molestó: agaché la cabeza y cubrí mi cara con mi pelo.

—Bella —al no responderle, posó su mano en mi mentón y me hizo levantar la mirada—. Estás preciosa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté repentinamente tímida y ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta.

—Sí, muy en serio —sus orbes esmeraldas me traspasaron y sentí que sólo éramos él y yo en el mundo—. Me refiero a… tú ya eres preciosa de por sí, y me encantabas vestida de gótica, pero realmente creo que esta te favorece.

—Gracias —el sonrojo aumentó cuando mi sonrosa torcida predilecta se posó en sus labios.

—Pero… ¿por qué ese repentino cambio? Siempre has huido de Rosalie y Alice cuando quería ponerte algo…pijo —se pasó la mano por su desordenado cabello, viéndose realmente nervioso como si no supiera si estaba haciendo bien en preguntar.

—Necesitaba un cambio —contesté simplemente incapaz de soltarle así de repente la verdadera razón.

—Pues me alegro porque te ha sentado genial —aseguró—. Pero, ¿sólo por eso o por alguna razón?

—Son… cosas mías. Tonterías.

—¿Y no puedes decírmelas? —negué suavemente, no queriendo ofenderlo—. ¿Algún día me lo dirás?

—Te lo prometo.

Los días pasaron bastante rápidos esa semana entre preparativos y que yo, sorprendentemente, estaba mucho más unida a Edward.

Después del boom de mi cambio de look todo se tranquilizó bastante. De todos modos no me hubiera importado que Newton hubiera estado un poco más detrás de mí, no si conseguía que Edward estuviese pegado a mí para protegerme "porque le preocupaba como amiga", según él.

El viernes llegó al fin y Alice nos reclutó en su habitación para prepararnos. Con un armario nuevo, pero sin tirar nada de mi ropa antigua para quedármela de recuerdo, mi hermana revoloteó por mi cuarto sacando prendas de vestir por todas partes hasta que dio con los modelitos adecuados para las tres.

Ella escogió un vestido de su color predilecto, el verde. Este era con escote recto y un solo tirante gordo. Pegado hasta la cintura y después cayendo con un elegante vuelo, llevaba un cinturón marrón por debajo del pecho. Su pelo estaba con cada punta para un lado, como siempre y se maquilló con tonos tierra rematando sus pies con unos zapatos marrones de taconazo.

Para Rosalie, sorprendentemente ya que siempre escogía ropa corta para que luciese sus piernas de modelo, se decidió por una falda de tubo negra hasta las rodillas y alta hasta por debajo del pecho. Por encima llevaba una camisa rojo sangre metida por dentro y abierta hasta dejar ver el inicio de sus pechos. La enfundó en unos taconazos rojos y la maquilló con sombras oscuras para destacar sus ojos azules, dejando su melena suelta.

Tuve miedo de mi modelito; aún no estaba acostumbrada a esa ropa y mi hermana era capaz de escoger la más extravagante para mí. Pero decidí confiar en ella y no me falló.

Unos shorts negros de tela vaquera muy cortos era lo que eligió para mí; según ella tenía que aprovechar que todavía no había engordado por el embarazo ni se me había hinchado los tobillos; casi me echo a llora por eso y Rosalie la regañó durante largos minutos. Cuando me enseñó la camiseta azul de tirantes que según ella era lo que mejor me iba, recordé como Edward siempre me había dicho que amaba ese color en mi piel y casi se la arrebaté de las manos. Unos tacones del mismo color que la camiseta fue el complemento, con tacón gordo y no exageradamente altos. Dejó mi pelo suelto y mi maquillaje fue natural; lo agradecí de veras.

La fiesta empezó alrededor de las diez pero nosotras no bajamos hasta casi las once. Los chicos se encargaron de todo abajo mientras nosotras terminábamos con lo nuestro; ni siquiera dejamos que Yeremi entrase claro que ellas no comprendían porque a mi me daba igual que viniese. Él fue el primero que me vio cuando bajamos y me tomó de la mano para sacarme a bailar.

Estuve entretenida durante un rato allí. Vi a Lauren y me alegré ver que estaba con un chico de clase que creí conocer como Garret; Edward no estaba con ella.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando decidí que me apetecía una bebida. Yeremi se ofreció a ir a por una pero me dejó claro que ni pensase en algo de alcohol.

—Desde lo de Londres dejé de beber, Yeremi, me prometí que como mucho una copa —le dije seriamente ante su insinuación—. Y ahora mucho menos —me acerqué para no tener que gritarle—. Ahora tengo que cuidar doblemente mi cuerpo.

—¡Esa es mi chica! —chilló removiéndome el pelo haciendo que lo fulminase con la mirada—. ¡No tardo!

Se escabulló entre la gente mientras yo terminaba sonriendo por su gesto. Me giré para ir en busca de alguno de mis hermanos para hablar pero me los encontré bailando animadamente en parejas en la improvisada pista de baile y no quise interrumpirles. Al otro lado de la sala pude ver a Ángela, una chica tímida pero agradable con la que hablaba de vez en cuando en clase de gimnasia.

Ella tenía un bonito pelo castaño como yo pero tirando rubio y ojos marrones casi negros de lo oscuros que eran. Me sorprendió verla vestida como iba; ella era de las que querían pasar desapercibida siempre y siempre vestía simple pero era vez, llevaba un bonito vestido de color rojo que le hacía resaltar las pocas curvas que tenía y a ella en sí. Los tacones del mismo color en sus pies, de una altura considerable, me hicieron pensar que podía ser que le hubiese pedido opinión a la obsesiva de mi hermana Alice.

Estaba conversando con Ben Chenney, su novio desde siempre que yo recordaba. Me decidí a ir a saludarla; siempre nos habíamos llevado bien aunque la solía sentir un poco cuidadosa por mi aspecto.

Me empecé a mover hacia él con pasos seguros y sonriente cuando alguien me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mí para girarme hacia atrás. Unos ojos esmeralda me observaban pero el dueño de ellos estaba más que furioso.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Era una de las fiestas más ostentosa en la que había estado. Todavía no sé como nos convencieron a Bella y a mí para hacer una sola fiesta mezclada y no dos con distintos estilos; según ella, de vez en cuando pondrían nuestras canciones y ya está.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo siempre había colado como un pijo y el cambio de look de Bella la integraba más aún, ninguno destacaba dentro de la fiesta. O eso pensaba yo ya que todavía no había visto a Bella esa noche. Alice se la había llevado alrededor de las 8 y todavía no habían vuelto.

La fiesta comenzó y Emmett me arrastró a coger un par de bebidas diciendo que las chicas no bajarían hasta pasado un rato, por la cosa de llegar _elegantemente tarde, _como Alice siempre decía. Creo que me notó bastante ansioso, porque el vaso que me dio contenía un alcohol muy fuerte. Cuando casi los escupí, el rió estruendosamente diciendo que necesitaba algo fuerte para tranquilizarme.

En algún momento de la noche Jasper y Emmett desaparecieron y yo me quedé hablando con un compañero del equipo de hockey. Tuve que esconderme varias veces cuando Lauren pasaba por mi lado, ataviada con su trozo de tela que ella llamaba vestido. Tuve suerte y al final se cansó de buscarme y se fue en busca de otro chico al que acosar. Al de un rato vi a mis hermanos bailando en parejas en medio de la posta de baile y deduje que Bella debía estar por ahí también.

Me dispuse a buscarla por la casa y al final di con ella solo que no como querría; estaba bailando felizmente con Yeremi.

Estaba radiante y no pasaba desapercibida para ningún chico ya que la mayoría estaban girados hacia ella. Pero no me extrañaba nada eso; Bella era preciosa y la ropa con la que iba vestida resaltaba su hermosura.

Me recordó levemente a la última fiesta en la que no pude quitarle ojo. Iba con unos shorts negros que dejaban ver sus esbeltas y cremosas piernas, que recorrí con la vista sin percatarme de mi descaro. La camiseta azul que llevaba contrastaba con su piel, y yo adoraba como quedaba ese color en ella. Completamente pegada. ¿Tenía antes esos pechos? Me sentía como un pervertido pero creía pensar que le habían crecido.

Ni supe cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola pero en un momento dado dejaron de bailar y Yeremi se fue dejándola sola. Bella se puso a buscar entre la gente hasta que se decidió por ir en hacia la esquina opuesta a donde estaba yo. Mis puños se apretaron cuando vi como todos los chicos de alrededor se quedaban mirándola y una furia enorme me inundó, haciendo que viese todo rojo.

Los celos me invadieron y lo único que pensé fue en que nadie debería verla con esa ropa, a excepción de mí. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, caminé apresuradamente hasta ella y tiré de su brazo para girarla y que me encarase antes de que siguiera con su camino. Sus orbes chocolatadas se encontraron con mi furia y me miraron extrañadas.

—¿Edward? —me preguntó confusa sin pestañear y ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué coño haces con esto puesto? —solté de golpe sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿A que te refieres? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?

—¡Si fueses en ropa interior enseñarías menos! —su semblante se tornó oscuro, dejándome ver lo enfadada que estaba, pero yo estaba tan repleto de celos que no pude cerrar la boca—. ¿Es que no tenían algo de tela arriba?

—¡Esta ropa tiene tela, imbécil! —su grito me hizo ver que estaba muy, muy enfadada por lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sí, la misma cantidad que la ropa que lleva la mitad de las chicas del instituto a las que tú llamas putas y zorras —gruñí queriendo que se tapase en ese mismo instante ya que los chicos hacían caso omiso a nuestra pelea y se dedicaba a mirar sin vergüenza el cuerpo casi descubierto de Bella.

—¿Me estás llamando puta? —preguntó incrédula.

—Eso te lo has llamado tú sola —murmuré y sujeté más fuerte su brazo para tirar de ella hacia las escaleras—. Sube y cámbiate ahora mismo de ropa por algo más decente.

—¡Para! —hizo un movimiento brusco con el brazo y se soltó de mi agarre—. ¿Qué coño haces? ¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme hacer nada!

Maldije en mi interior a sabiendas de que lo que decía era cierto. Yo no era nadie para decirle nada, no era su novio ni nada por el estilo. Y estaba enfurecido por eso no sólo porque la amaba con todo mi ser sino también porque si fuese su pareja podría defenderla de todos esos babosos como dios mandaba y no simplemente fulminándolos con la mirada desde las sombras.

—Eres mi hermana —gruñí con la única excusa, patética por cierto, que se me ocurrió—. Trato de protegerte de los babosos que te recorren el cuerpo con la mirada como si fueras un trozo de carne.

—¡Ja! ¡Tú nunca me has visto ni me verás como a tu hermana! —dolió, porque era verdad, dolió mucho— ¡Y vuelvo a repetirte que tú ya no eres nada mío para que vengas a reclamarme nada!

—No soy nada, ¿eh? —ella me miró enfadada pero con un deje de confusión—. Puede que no seamos nada ya, pero tú sigues amándome.

—No sabes lo que dices —su voz fue repentinamente baja, como si estuviese a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero yo lo ignoré, metido en mi papel de celoso como estaba.

—Claro que sí —afirmé convencido—. Me sigues amando, tanto que te duele.

—¡Cállate! —gritó con ojos brillantes, claro que en ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y del daño que estaba haciéndole.

—¿Te duele escuchar la verdad? —pregunté con sorna—. Si no me amases, como dices tú, ya no llevarías el colgante que te regalé —señalé a su cuello, donde reposaba la cruz esmeralda que le había regalado aquellas navidades de hace dos años.

—Eso crees, ¿eh?-su mirada cambió peor no supe descifrar su significado.- ¡Pues toma! ¡Ya no me interesa para nada!

Llevó sus manos a su cuello y anduvo unos segundos mientras la miraba sin saber que estaba haciendo. Pasado el tiempo, se apartó y me lanzó algo contra el pecho. Bajé la mirada para, incrédulo, encontrarme con el susodicho collar en el suelo tirado, a un metro de mí.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla y verla justo irse enfurecida hacia un Yeremi que venía hacia nosotros con dos vasos llenos. Ella ignoró ese hecho para agarrarle y arrastrarlo fuera de la casa, tirando los vasos que llevaba. Desapareció de mi vista y entonces comprendí que la había vuelto a cagar.

No tardé en maldecir e hice lo que ella hacía para los casos así; me puse a beber como un cosaco.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Enfurecida es como estaba, aunque mayormente triste. Sabía que todo lo que Edward me había dicho era fruto del calentón, y yo estaba segura de que era porque se había puesto celoso, pero dolía en serio. Todas las palabras que había soltado me decían que él ya no me quería y no podía soportar eso. Así que simplemente cogí a Yeremi, por no cortar a mis hermanas, y tiré de él hacia el jardín trasero; no quería que nadie me viese llorar.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero unos pasos nos cortaron. Cuando levanté la mirada, Alice estaba a unos metros de nosotros, mirando como estábamos abrazados.

—Lo siento —susurró—, no quería interrumpir —pero antes de darse la vuelta vio mis lágrimas y miró con odio a Yeremi—. ¡Cabrón! ¿Qué coño le has hecho?

—Yo… —él intentó explicarse pero Alice no se lo permitió.

—¡Acepté tu relación con ella porque pensaba que eras buen chico! —gritó encolerizada—. ¡Pero veo que eres como todos los demás! ¡Patán! ¡Capullo!

—¡Alice, ya basta! —me levanté de golpe y me acerqué a ella—. ¡Te he dicho a ti y a todos mil veces que Yeremi y yo sólo somos amigos!

—¡Venga, Bella, no hace falta que disimules conmigo! —alzó las manos en un gesto de impaciencia—. ¡Soy tu hermana!

—¡Mi hermana que no escucha!

—Nunca has tenido a ningún hombre tan cerca sin tener algo con él, Bella —intentó razonar pero eligiendo argumentos malos—. ¡Incluso te acostaste con Jasper!

—¡Eso fue por otro asunto! —dije ya cansada—. Tengo amigos con los que no me he acostado. ¡Jake mismamente! ¡Ethan! De todos modos da igual. ¡No me he acostado con Yeremi! Es sólo mi amigo.

—Soy gay.

La voz y declaración del aludido paró nuestra conversación. Me giré y lo miré sorprendida, ya que había insistido en mantener el secreto, y Alice con la boca abierta. Estuvimos unos minutos callados, yo sin atreverme a decir nada y mi hermana mirando incrédula a Yeremi. Él no parecía muy nervioso.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó finalmente Alice.

—Que soy gay —afirmó rotundamente

—¿Y por que yo no sabía eso? —me miró a mí pidiendo una explicación.

—Me hizo prometer que no diría nada.

—¡Pero soy yo! ¡Alice la que todo lo ve!

Corrió y se sentó con nosotros para que le contásemos todo, desde que nos conocimos a lo ocurrido esa noche. Cuando llegué a la parte de Edward atacándome verbalmente, ella solo suspiró.

—Sabes que no lo dice en serio, ¿verdad? —asentí—. Sólo estaba celoso.

—Pero dolió —aseguré.

Alice me abrazó y después me aconsejó irme a la cama; la fiesta había terminado para mí. Yeremi se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente como siempre y me fui al tercer piso, donde por suerte la música no se oía.

Me encaminé hacia mi habitación y me sorprendió encontrarme la puerta a medio abrir; yo siempre la dejaba cerrada. A paso firme fui hasta allí, temiendo que alguno de la fiesta hubiese subido hasta allí, peor fue una sorpresa, nada grata a decir verdad, lo que me encontré.

En mi cama, entre mis sábanas, estaba Edward besando desaforadamente a una chica que no reconocí ni quise. Enfurecida, corrí hasta ellos y empujé a mi "hermanastro" al suelo. Él miró hacia todos los lados, confuso, hasta que me vio a mí.

—¿Qué cojones haces! —gritó.

—¡Estás en mi habitación, capullo! —chillé yo fuera de mí misma—. ¡Vete a follar a otra parte!

La chica, que no se había movido del sitio y yo ni siquiera miré, se levantó corriendo de la cama, se agachó a coger, lo que supuse que sería ropa de ella, y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando Edward se levantó, pude ver que claramente estaba en un estado lamentable y con una cogorza encima que ni yo en mis tiempos de antaño. Le costó cierta dificultad ponerse de pies y cuando lo hizo vino directamente hacia mí, como un depredador que ha acorralado a su presa.

No pude evitar fijarme en que incluso borracho tenía esa agilidad de lince que tanto le caracterizaba. Se acercó a mí rápidamente y me cogió de los hombros, haciéndome algo de daño.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! —me quejé por la presión ejercida—. ¡Me haces daño!

—¿Por qué has venido? —su voz fue tan gangosa como pensé que sería.

—Edward, suéltame —repetí con voz más calmada, evitando soltarle un sopapo.

Su agarre desapareció pero él no se alejó.

—¿Por qué nos has parado? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza de una forma tan tierna que me recordó a un niño pequeño preguntando algo que le daba vergüenza preguntar por miedo a que se reirían de él por no saber algo aparentemente obvio.

—No quería interrumpir —las palabras me salieron algo suaves por lo que estaba diciendo—. Venía a dormir y estabais en mi habitación.

—Podías haberte ido a otra habitación al vernos —respondió con un tono que me daba a entender que tampoco le importaba mucho haberles interrumpido.

—¿Y si no hubiese querido que siguierais? —la pregunta abandonó mi boca antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que hacía.

—¡Vamos, Bella! —exclamó llevándose una mano a su mata de pelo desordenado de por vida—. Tú misma lo has dicho antes; te importo nada. Te da igual con quien me acueste.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —mascullé entre dientes, apretando mis puños.

—Ahora me dirás que no quería que me acostase con… —pensó durante unos segundos—, bueno, esa chica, como se llamase. Que no era buena para mí porque estás siendo buena hermana.

Hubiese sido gracioso escucharle decir toda esa frase con el acento de borracho que tenía si no fuese porque parte de razón sí que tenía; yo no quería que se acostase con esa chica. Y me daba igual quine fuese.

—Pues sí, has acertado.

—¿No querías que me acostase con ella? —preguntó incrédulo, como si hubiese esperado que le negase todo.

—No, no quiero que te acuestes con ella, no quiere que te acuestes con Lauren, ¡no quiero! —los gritos empezaron antes de que mi cerebro asimilase todo lo que estaba diciendo pero no pude parar ya que las palabras salían a borbotones de mi boca—. ¡No quiero que te acuestes con ninguna de ellas! ¡No quiero que te acuestes con nadie que no sea yo!

Estaba segura de que si Edward hubiese estado sobrio, la reacción hubiese sido momentánea, pero su cabeza y cerebro parecieron congelarse, y tardó varios segundos en parpadear, dando a entender que me había escuchado. Después, abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula cayó, dándole un aspecto bastante tonto. Yo sólo pude llevarme una mano a la boca y maldecir por perder los estribos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó una sola vez pero antes de que yo respondiese algo, como si de repente una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, se lanzó a mí y me besó apasionadamente.

No pude evitar un gemido de sorpresa ante tan muestra de efusividad repentina. Edward me rodeó la cintura, pegándome a su pecho con tanta fuerza que temí que me rompiera las costillas, pero me dio igual; hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo tenía de esa forma. Su aliento, mezclado con un toque de alcohol que no me importó, me aturdió de sobremanera haciendo que perdiese la cordura. El beso se tornó furioso y ambos luchamos con nuestras lenguas metidas en la cavidad del otro. Comenzamos a andar de espaldas hasta que choqué con la cama que estaba a mi lado y caí en el mullido colchón, con Edward encima de mí. Fue en ese mismo instante en el que me di cuenta de que eso tenía que pararlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al principio me fue difícil; la lengua de Edward haciendo maravillas en la sensible piel de mi cuello y las hormonas revolucionadas de embarazada no ayudaban en mucho, pero al final conseguí apoyar mis manos en su duro pecho y empujarlo para apartarlo de mí. Me miró con los ojos nublados de pasión y ebriedad, preguntándome con su mirada que era lo que estaba mal.

—Tenemos que parar, Edward —susurré, incapaz de alzar más la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender—. ¿Qué está mal, Bella?

—Estás borracho, Edward —respondí con algo más de voz—, no sabes lo que haces.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —su voz salió unas cuantas octavas por encima de la normal pero aunque le vi convencido me negué; estaba segura de que al día siguiente no lo recordaría—. ¡Te quiero a ti!

—No podemos hacer esto hoy —aseguré—, no así. Tenemos que estar conscientes de todo. No quiero que mañana no recuerdes nada o que estés haciendo esto por un simple calentón.

—¡No! Te amo, Bella, créeme —rogó—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Edward, pero mañana no recordarás —cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando Edward se movió y su notable erección se rozó contra mi sexo. La voz me salió ahogada—. Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

Edward se rindió y se levantó, casi tropezando, y se alejó unos pasos de mí, dejándome en la cama tumbada, sin ser capaz de moverme, respirando entrecortadamente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cualquiera me hubiera pegado un tortazo por imbécil, por dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el hombre al que amaba y encima se me estaba declarando, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Edward estaba borracho, se veía a las lenguas, y yo me sentía incapaz de hacer nada con él en ese instante. Lo vi ahí, parado, suplicándome con la mirada que lo creyese y poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no pude.

—Deberías irte a dormir y descansar, Edward —susurré bajito pero supe que me había oído cuando se envaró.

—No pienso irme a la cama todavía —y dicho eso se dio la media vuelta y salió de mi habitación dando un portazo.

Me encogí de hombros por el golpe pero me recuperé rápido. Suspirando sonoramente, me levanté finalmente y me cambié de ropa poniéndome un cómodo pijama de manga larga de color azul oscuro. Me desmaquillé con cuidado y me eché en la cama con la esperanza de dormirme pronto e intentar olvidar ese día. Pero no fui capaz, y me encontré al de media hora acariciando mi todavía inexistente barriga y hablando a mi futuro bebé.

—No te preocupes por tu padre, bebé —murmuré sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía—. Él es buena persona, sólo está… no es su mejor día. Pero ya lo conocerás y lo vas a querer mucho. ¡Y él a ti!

Reí, dándome cuenta de que parecía una loca, pero me habían dicho que las madres muchas veces hablaban con sus tripitas y había leído que era bueno, que el feto sentía y escuchaba todo; así que yo iba a hacerlo.

—Desde mañana te pondré música, cariño —susurré cariñosamente—. No dejaré que Emmett te haga escuchar Aqua. Música clásica, sí, empezaré por eso, ¿qué te parece? Y te salvaré de Alice; no dejaré que te rapte muchas veces para ir de compras. A no ser que tú quieras, claramente.

Cerré los ojos y sonreí; ya tenía ganas de saber qué iba a ser.

—¿Sabes que? Te he conocido hace unos días y ya te quiero.

Antes de darme tiempo a decir ninguna otra palabra, alguien tocó mi puerta sobresaltándome. Grité un sueva "pasa" y se abrió, dejando ver a un exaltado Jasper. Fruncí el ceño; ¿qué le pasaba?

—Perdón, Bella, no quería despertarte —se disculpó él.

—No estaba dormida, Jasper, tranquilo —le sonreí para hacerle entender que no estaba enfadada ni nada por el estilo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Sí, bueno… —se pasó una mano por la nuca, nervioso—. Puede que no sea muy agradable pero te necesitamos.

—¿En que puedo ayudaros? —pregunté nerviosa—. ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

—Es Edward —el corazón se me paró en ese instante para milésimas de segundos después empezar a latir como un loco. ¿Qué le pasaba a Edward? ¿Estaba bien? Jasper debió de ver m cara de horror porque trató de tranquilizarme—. ¡No, tranquila! Él está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Pero se ha cogido una cogorza de las buenas.

Respiré tranquila; eso no era muy grave. Pero no entendía que papel tenía yo en ese entierro.

—La cosa es —prosiguió él—, que la fiesta ha terminado para él. Le hemos subido a su habitación pero se niega a dormir. Dice… dice que quiere verte.

—¿A mí? —pregunté completamente asombrada—. ¿Por qué?

—Ni idea, chica, pero lo único que repite es "Quiero a Bella, quiero ver Bella, que venga Bella" —el tono de imitación a Edward me hizo gracia pero comprendí que con la tontería Edward estaba montando un papelón y que mis hermanos estaban teniendo que cargar con él.

Me sentí culpable de que hubiera bebido tanto y sin pensármelo me levanté de la cama para ir a su habitación.

—Vamos.

Me sorprendí no haber escuchado el alboroto en la habitación de al lado pero lo deduje a que estaba demasiado concentrada hablándole a mi pequeño, o pequeña. Edward estaba tumbado en la cama, tratando de levantarse, con Emmett sujetándolo contra el colchón. Soltaba frases por doquier, sin muy buena pronunciación gracias a su estado, que se parecían bastante a las que Jasper me había contado. En cuanto me vio, sonrió como un niño pequeño.

—¡Bella! —intentó levantarse pero mi hermano se lo impidió—. ¡Quiero ir con ella!

Me acerqué a la cama rápidamente y Emmett se separó, dejándome sitio.

—Está alborotado —me explicó Rosalie a mi lado—. No sé que le ha pasado pero ha empezado a beber y luego se ha convertido en el típico ligón pelmazo que intenta ser gracioso. Con decirte que hasta Lauren se ha escapado de él…

—Joder —mascullé entre dientes.

—¿Estarás bien o necesitas ayuda? —Alice intervino.

—Podéis iros —Asentí y todos empezaron a irse de la habitación—. Podré con él.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de mí, me senté en la cama y Edward inmediatamente se echó a mis brazos a abrazarme.

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella! —repetía mi nombre sin cesar—. ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

—Ya, tranquilo, Edward, estoy aquí —susurré rodeándole con mis brazos y acariciando lentamente de arriba abajo su espalda.

—No te vayas, por favor —sus palabras, mientras se encontraba hundido en mi pecho, sonaron como las de un niño al que acababan de arrancar de los brazos de su madre y me enterneció por completo.

—No me iré de aquí —aseguré—. Pero tienes que dormir, Edward; no estás bien.

—¡Te irás!-gritó aterrado—. Si me duermo te irás.

—Hagamos una cosa; si tú te duermes yo prometo quedarme contigo aquí —ofrecí dejándome caer en la cama para que quedase tumbado.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con ojos brillantes.

—Hasta que te duermas —prometí.

Edward sonrió como si le hubiera tocado la lotería y después me sujetó contra su pecho haciendo que tuviese que apoyarme en él. Le escuché aspirar mi olor y después me besó mi coronilla.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró cuando por fin me miró y nuestros ojos quedaron enfilados.

—Yo también —no pude evitar declararme como él.

Edward sonrió una vez más, medio adormilado, y agachó su cabeza para darme un suave y casto beso en los labios para acto seguido acomodarse de forma que su barbilla quedase en mi cabeza.

Sólo pude sonreír, mientras me ponía más cómoda entre sus brazos y dejaba que se quedase dormido para después irme a mi habitación, donde soñé con mi amor toda la noche.


	54. Lo que nadie se esperaba

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo. 53 Lo que nadie se esperaba**

**P. O. V. Bella**

No supe si alegrarme o no cuando al día siguiente todos descubrimos que Edward no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Le contamos todo, aunque yo fui incapaz de contarle lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos. Edward se disculpó conmigo, diciendo que se había portado como un auténtico gilipollas y que no merecía perdón, pero yo no pude ignorarle y le dije para seguir siendo amigos.

El tiempo pasaba y yo seguía sin atreverme a contarle a Edward que estaba embarazada y el problema era que me sentía cada vez más hinchada; era normal que ya estaba en mi cuarto mes de gestación, casi. Pero por ahora nadie se había fijado, no por lo menos en la tripa; había pillado a varios chicos del instituto mirándome los pechos fijamente sin vergüenza. Y es que éstos habían crecido bastante y aunque por una parte me alegraba de tener una talla más de sujetador, dolían y molestaban.

Lo único bueno aparte de eso era que, cómo Edward y yo volvíamos a ser amigos como antes de la fiesta, él estaba junto a mí cuando Yeremi no lo hacía y yo había sonreído feliz al escucharle gruñir a un par de los que me medio acosaban por mis nuevas "adquisiciones".

Todavía daba gracias a Dios porque las nauseas no fuesen exageradas; sólo en el último medio mes alguna mañana me había levantado corriendo a vomitar. Había tenido suerte de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta; tampoco estaba preparada para contárselo a mamá y a Carlisle.

Así que Alice y Rosalie se turnaban esos días par dormir conmigo y ayudarme por las mañanas si era necesario. Aún así, varias noches había sido incapaz de dormir por los dolores que tenía en el cuerpo y había terminado tomando leche caliente en la cocina. Sola, claramente, ya que gracias a Dios Rosalie y Alice tenían el sueño muy profundo y no las tenía detrás de mí para ver si necesitaba algo; llegaban a ser demasiado sobreprotectoras. Al único que me agradaba tener alrededor protegiéndome era a Edward y eso porque era la única forma de que estuviese conmigo.

Y las noches en la que iba a la cocina, me solía encontrar a Edward allí también tomando algo. Llegó a ser una costumbre desde aquella noche del 25 de febrero.

Estaba llegando a mi cuarto mes de embarazo y me entró un increíble antojo de helado de strawerry and cheescake. Me levanté de la cama, dejando a Alice, quien era mi guardiana esa noche, en la cama supletoria roncando; porque sí, mi pequeña hermana roncaba, aunque no sería yo quien desatara su ira diciéndoselo, y bajé las escaleras rezando porque mi madre hubiese repuesto el cargamento después de que Alice se lo comiera viendo por enésima vez "el diario de Noa" llorando a moco tendido el día que Rosalie y yo fuimos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos y ella se negó diciendo que prefería ver a un hombre romántico que a muchos tíos sudorosos.

Todavía me acaloraba sólo de pensar en ese día. Rosalie y yo nos habíamos mirado y seguido habíamos mirado a Alice como si estuviese loca. ¿Prefería a un hombre barburdo y ñoño, por muy Noa que fuese, antes que a nuestros chicos sudorosos corriendo en camiseta y pantalón corto? ¡Estaba loca, definitivamente! Sólo recordar a Edward corriendo, con los mechones de pelo pegados a la cara rebeldemente y su cuerpo sudado sin camiseta me ponía los pelos de punta me excitaba. Definitivamente la abstinencia me estaba volviendo loca.

Llegué a la cocina y caminé hasta el congelador, donde me puse a escarbar en busca del helado. Suspiré de alivio cuando lo encontré. Lo cogí y zambullí el dedo sin contemplaciones y saqué una buena porción, llenándome la boca con ello. Lancé un gemido de gusto.

—¿Rico?

Levanté tan rápido la cabeza que me pegué contra el armario. Solté un quejido y Edward se acercó corriendo hasta mí para ver que no me hubiese pasado nada.

—¡Lo siento, Bella! —se disculpó apurado—. ¡No quería asustarte!

—Tranquilo —susurré sobándome la cabeza pero sin soltar el tarro de helado para nada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado acariciando el sitio donde me había golpeado; su preocupación me hizo querer llorar. ¡Malditas hormonas!

—Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes —murmuré más intentando convencerme a mí que a él.

—¡Buf! Me alegro —musitó él suspirando aliviado y alejándose de mí un poco pero quedando a unos centímetros—. No soportaría dañarte.

Nos quedamos mirándonos mientras su mano aún estaba en mi cabeza. No me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando hasta que sentí que el pecho me iba a explotar. A regañadientes, antes de que hiciese una locura, me alejé un par de metros hasta el cajón de los cubiertos y saqué una cuchara. La llené de helado y me la metí de golpe en la boca para poder tranquilizarme y no decir nada de lo que me arrepentiría después.

Me di la vuelta en el momento justo en el que Edward abría la nevera y se agachaba a coger algo. Contuve la respiración mientras veía los músculos de su espalda contraerse mientras buscaba algo. ¿Por qué no había reparado en que no llevaba camiseta? ¿Siempre había tenido esa espalda? ¡Claro que sí! Yo la había palpado, arañado y agarrado. ¡Mierda! ¿Y ese culo? ¡Joder!

Edward se dio la vuelta en el preciso instante en el que devoraba su trasero con la vista. Alzó una ceja, interrogante. Yo desvié la mirada avergonzada.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó con tono burlón.

—No sueñes, Cullen —contradije mientras pasaba por su lado y me encaminaba hacia el salón.

Sentí como me seguía mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá y palpaba a mi alrededor en busca del mando a distancia.

—¿No duermes? —inquirió viendo como encendía la televisión y me acomodaba.

—Tenía mono —contesté alzando el bote de helado—. ¿Tú te vas a dormir o te me unes?

—Hazme un hueco.

Me tiró a mi lado y metió el dedo en el bote de helado. Me quejé pero tuvimos una charla divertida.

A partir de ese día, todas las noches sin excepción, cuando todos los demás dormían, bajábamos al salón y compartíamos algo de comer. Y digo algo porque cada noche cambiaba de antojo. Cuando llegó marzo, parecíamos mejores amigos. No era lo que hubiese deseado pero menos daba una piedra y no quería romper la relación que había conseguido con Edward; por mucho que me encantaría besarle.

Los días pasaban y cada vez crecía más. Cuatro meses y medio, 14 de marzo, y Alice se había esmerado. Si antes utilizaba camisetas ceñidas, gracias a que quería ocultar mi embarazo en ese momento usaba camisetas anchas. Cuando estaba en la calle no era ningún problema ya que entre las "pijas" se llevaba bastante. Pero cuando llegaba la hora de gimnasia…

¡Oh, la hora de gimnasia! Las había pasado canutas para convencer a mis hermanos de que todavía era capaz de ir a esa clase. Mientras Alice y Yeremi me comían la cabeza para que hablase con mis padres, Rosalie gruñía a todo aquel que se me acercase. Emmett acompañaba a su novia y Jasper simplemente intentaba convencerme de que lo mejor era no apuntarme a esa clase.

Pero no lo lograron y ese día ahí estaba, con una camiseta extremadamente ancha que sólo hacía que Lauren y Jessica pensasen que había perdido el sentido del gusto para vestir. Además, para rematar la jugada, tocaba jugar a campo quemado*. Tuve suerte de que me tocase con Yeremi y él se dedicase a interceptar todos los lanzamientos que Lauren dirigía a mí; de veras yo no sé que le había hecho a esa zorra. Bueno sí, Edward ya pasaba de ella, pero me daba igual.

Claro que Yeremi no era el único chico y en un golpe de suerte Eric eliminó a mi amigo, quitándome así el guardaespaldas. La táctica de juego del equipo contrario cambió y empezaron a ir a por todos los demás. Conocía esa táctica; eliminar primero a los fuertes para poder terminar fácil con los débiles. Y yo estaba en éste último grupo ya que el único deporte que se me daba bien era el baloncesto.

Por último, sólo quedaba yo de mi equipo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral cuando las miradas del equipo contrario se clavaron sádicamente en mí, incluidas las de Lauren y Jessica. No había que ser muy lista para saber lo mucho que iban a disfrutar esas dos, sobretodo Lauren, de masacrarme a pelotazos. Y lo peor es que era un juego y no podía quejarme. ¡Puta mierda! ¡Yo nunca había sido buena en deportes! Bueno, sí, en baloncesto era un as… y puede que el boxeo se me diera bien si decidiese entrenar con un saco con la foto de Lauren pegada a él, pero desde luego no los demás. ¡Y no en campo quemado! ¡Joder! Esquivar se me daba de culo. ¡Cojones! Eso se veía mal…

Y si pensaba que iba a ser difícil me quedé corta. ¡Era putísimo! Mierda que mal hablada soy… debería empezar a hablar mejor antes de que Esme terminase por cumplir su promesa de lavarme la boca con jabón. Así que en vez de decir putísimo diría… dificilísimo. Y en vez de mierda… caca. Y en vez de joder… ¡Mierda! Ese balón casi me rozó. Salí de mi ensimismamiento para fulminar a Lauren con la mirada, ya que había sido ella la lanzadora.

Esquivé como pude los siguientes golpes. Los chicos nunca habían sido burros con las chicas así que Erik, que era el que solía coger la pelota en el lado de eliminados de su equipo, apenas tiraba con fuerza. Lauren era otra cosa. ¿Desde cuando esa zorra… ? ¡Ups! Digo, ¿esa "mujer" tenía tanta fuerza? ¡Me cago en… cachis! ¿Ella de repente era tan ágil cogiendo pelotas o sólo era yo que estaba en lo negativo?

Nunca había durado tanto en ese juego, todo sea dicho, y ya me estaba sorprendiendo de todo lo que estaba aguantando. Pero mi suerte, y equilibrio, no podían durar tanto, y menos si estaban constantemente tirando a dar. Por eso, cuando en una de esas esquivé una pelota que iba directamente a mi cara de parte de Lauren, no me dio tiempo a girarme para encarar a Erik en el otro lado y la pelota me dio fuertemente en la nuca. Se me nubló la vista y sentí que el suelo iba cogiendo un ángulo extraño. Escuché a gente llamarme mientras iba cayendo pero no reconocía sus voces y lo único que atiné a hacer fue a rodear mi estómago con ambas manos tratando de frenar el golpe de mi bebé.

Escuchaba murmullos pero no me apetecía abrir los ojos. Estaba cómoda, aunque la almohada era demasiado alta y el colchón demasiado duro. Debía decirle a Esme y Carlisle que me comprasen uno nuevo; Alice se volvería como loca al saber que tenía nuevas compras que realizar.

Instintivamente me llevé la mano al estómago y como cada mañana me lo acaricié, esperando que el bebé patease. Sabía que hasta el quinto mes no empezaban a moverse tanto pero me quedaban sólo 12 días para cumplir la media docena y estaba ansiosa para sentirlo patear. Sonreí sin abrir los ojos; ya quería tenerlo conmigo.

De repente, como si de flashes se trataran, imágenes de mí jugando a campo quemado invadieron mi mente. Casi sentí el golpe en la nuca de nuevo y mi cuerpo cayendo hacia el suelo mientras protegía mi bebé. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté de golpe en la cama. La cabeza me dio vueltas y caí en seco al colchón de nuevo.

—¡Bella!-escuché una voz aterciopelada a mi lado—. ¡No seas bestia, mujer!

Giré la cabeza y luché por enfocar mi vista en la silueta que estaba al lado de mi cama. Cuando lo logré, la silueta cogió forma y pude ver la hermosa cara de Edward contorsionada por la preocupación. A duras penas distinguí a Yeremi y a Alice detrás de él ya que estaba demasiado ocupada observando las facciones perfectas del de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —preguntó Yeremi detrás de él.

—Sí —contesté desviando la mirada hacia mi amigo gay—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Erik lanzó la pelota con demasiada fuerza y te desmayaste —gruñó Edward sujetando con fuerza mis manos y apretando la mandíbula—. Tuvo suerte de que yo no hiciese gimnasia con vosotros.

—¡Edward! —regañó Alice—, ¡lo hizo sin querer!

Edward no parecía de acuerdo con ello pero se calló cuando Alice lo fulminó con la mirada. Mi pequeña hermana parecía resistirse con todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse a abrazarme y yo sabía que era porque tenía miedo por el bebé y porque me sentía débil.

—Voy a llamar a Esme y a Carlisle —avisó Edward mientras se levantaba de la silla y marcaba a mis padres—. Papá tenía una operación y no se ha enterado pero mamá está nerviosa. No ha podido venir porque estaba en Seattle con un cliente.

—Mejor dí que los he convencido para no venir —se metió en la conversación Alice—. Chilló durante media hora antes de que tuviese que pedirle que me pasase con su compañero.

Edward se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación. En ese momento llegó la enfermera y se puso a revisarme. Tuve suerte ya que todo estaba bien pero me echó una gran regañina por hacer gimnasia en mi estado.

—¡Estás embarazada, Bella! —debí haber supuesto que a alguien médico no se le podía engañar—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Sólo quería seguir con la vida normal —aclaré encogiéndome de hombros mientras me levantaba de la cama con ayuda de Yeremi—. No quiero que la gente me trate distinta.

—Tienes que cuidarte, Bella. Y ya no sólo por ti, sino por el bebé —recomendó cariñosamente haciéndome agachar la cabeza.

Era verdad; había sido una estúpida. Por intentar parecer la de siempre había puesto en peligro la vida de mi propio bebé. Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de llorar y los ojos se me aguaron. Alice pareció leerme la mente y me rodeó con los brazos en un ligero abrazo. Me eché encima de ella llorando como una magdalena mientras Yeremi esperaba unos metros apartados con la enfermera viendo la escena. Cuando me tranquilicé, me giré hacia la enfermera y le di las gracias.

—Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás.

—Lo haré —aseguré.

—Y no hagas tonterías —amenazó—. Por tu bebé. Estar embarazada no es un juego.

Asentí y me giré hacia la puerta de salida con Alice y Yeremi detrás. La sonrisa se me congeló en la cara cuando vi a Lauren y Jessica paradas en el umbral de la puerta. La sonrisa sádica que tenía Mallori en la cara me hizo saber que ninguna idea buena pasaba por su cabeza.

—Así que… ¿embarazada, eh, Swan?

**P. O. V. Edward**

Cuando Mark, de mi equipo de Hockey, apareció alterado en mi clase de inglés, lo último que esperé fue que viniera buscándome a mí. Salté, literalmente, de la silla y corrí a la puerta cuando el tipo me dijo que me quería en enfermería y que se trataba de Bella. Más tarde me enteré de que fue Yeremi el que creyó oportuno que yo estuviese enterado de la situación y yo se lo agradecí sin gruñirle.

Cuando me informaron de todo lo que había pasado estuve a punto de ir a matar a Erik. ¡Ahora entendía porque estaba en la puerta de la enfermería lloriqueando! Lo iba a matar. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Alice me convenció de lo contrario. Me conformé con pensar en que iba a tener unas palabritas con él más tarde.

Cuando despertó, sentí el alivio inundarme. ¡Estaba bien! Podía verlo. Y sonreí feliz de que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Estuve un poco hablando con ella para comprobar que no tenía ninguna conmoción y cuando me aseguré salí a llamar a Esme para tranquilizarla.

Mamá estaba medio histérica aún cuando descolgó pero después de una extensa charla colgó más tranquila. Prometió que estaría en casa para la hora que volviésemos de clase y no pude negárselo.

Estaba de camino a la enfermería de nuevo cuando vi un revuelo enorme en medio del pasillo. En ese momento no me interesaba lo más mínimo pero tenía que pasar por ahí para llegar adonde Bella. Me acerqué con cuidado pero con paso firme.

La escena me sorprendió de sobremanera. Lauren estaba en medio de un corro de gente, palmeando al aire y gritando para llamar la atención de todos. Me sorprendió más aún que Bella estuviera dentro del círculo, con Alice un par de metros alejada.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —gritó Lauren—. ¡Por favor, chicos, hacedme caso! ¡Tengo una noticia muy importante que hacer!

Los murmullos callaron finalmente y el silencio se hizo. Lauren miró a Bella y sonrió macabramente. Me temí lo peor; Lauren odiaba más que nunca a Bella en ese momento desde que me negué a seguir teniendo ninguna clase de relación con ella; física al menos. Ella no aceptaba una amistad y me echaba en cara cada vez que podía que todo eso era por Bella. Razones no le faltaban.

—Muy bien —asintió satisfecha—. Tengo algo importante que deciros. Se trata de la aquí presente Isabella Swan.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Bella y pude percibir un rastro de sonrojo y un brillo de miedo en sus ojos. Quise acercarme más pero la gente me lo impedía.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos —exclamó sonriente—. Aquí, la señorita Swan, la majísima y agradable santurrona Swan, no lo es tanto como parece. Isabella Swan está embarazada.

Los murmullos no tardaron ni medio segundo en empezar, justo después de las milésimas de shock de la gente. Miré a Bella y la vi blanca como un fantasma. Estaba envarada y se rodeaba con los brazos el estómago como si fuese lo último del mundo. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Era verdad?

—¿Vas a negarlo, Swan? —preguntó Lauren acercándose a ella con pasos de depredadora.

Bella se echó hacia atrás un paso y se sujetó con fuerza el estómago como intentando protegerlo de ella.

La respiración de Bella se hizo superficial mientras Lauren la insultaba y la amenazaba. Yo seguía ahí parado, detrás de la gente, escuchando rumores sobre quien podía ser el padre de la criatura. Podía ver a Bella temblar de arriba abajo desde donde estaba.

—No eres más que una puta, Swan —las palabras de Lauren destilaban veneno pero Bella parecía no saber como defenderse—. ¡Ni siquiera sabrás de quien es el hijo porque te tiras a todos las pollas que se cruzan en tu camino! Eres una zorra. ¿O es que pretendías engatusar a alguien? Dime, Swan, ¿quién es el pobre chico que ha sido imbécil para hacerse cargo?

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Bella pero nunca llegó. Lauren sonrió como una gatita satisfecha sabiéndose ganadora. Sólo que nadie esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

—Yo soy ese imbécil, Mallori.

Yeremi caminó el poco trecho que lo separaba de Bella y se colocó detrás de ella. Firmemente, rodeó con un brazo el cuerpo de Bella y la atrajo a su pecho. Besó la parte superior de su cabeza y luego se agachó para susurrarle algo en el oído. Bella se relajó contra él y apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Yeremi.

—Yo soy el padre del bebé de Bella.

Y si antes yo estaba sorprendido, ahora no creía poder salir de ese shock.

*Campo quemado: en otros sitios imagino que se llamará d forma distinta. Trata de hacer dos equipos y colocarse en un campo de futbol o similar. Se elige un capitán que estará en el área del equipo contrario quedando el capitán A en el área, el equipo B en el campo, equipo A y capitán B en área.

El juego trata de eliminar al equipo contrario de forma que cada vez que les lanza una pelota y les da toca el suelo el jugador tiene que ir al área y así hasta que todos estén ahí.


	55. El momento esperado

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 54. Momento esperado**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Los rumores corrieron más rápidamente de lo que pensaba y cuando estaba yendo hacia mi clase le director me llamó a su despacho. Me advirtió que no estaba bien visto que una alumna estuviese en cinta en un instituto ya que daba mala imagen. Apenas me quejé ya que estaba agotada después del trajín ocurrido. Me dijo que podía irme a casa y que tenía que llamar a mis padres para avisarles.

No me valió para nada decirle que ya tenía 18 años y que era mayor de edad; el director decía que para él, estaba bajo la custodia de mis padres aún porque ellos me pagaban todo y vivía bajo su techo y que la única manera de que pudiera seguir en el instituto era que mis padres estuvieran enterados.

Cuando salí del despacho me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Edward apoyado en la pared de en frente esperando. No sabía ni como mirarle a la cara sin que se me notase todo; él siempre me había pillado mintiendo y yo todavía no estaba preparada para contarle que el bebé que esperaba era suyo, no así de repente por lo menos. Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrase tras de mí.

—Vamos —me dijo amablemente—. Te llevaré a casa.

—¿No tienes clase? —pregunté sabiendo que al estar los exámenes cerca habían puesto una hora más de repaso después de las clases de gimnasia.

—El profesor lo ha entendido —me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. Me ha dado permiso para acompañarte a casa.

—No quiero molestarte —susurré apenada bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo. Sentí unos dedos sujetar mi barbilla y alzar mi cara para encontrarme los verdes ojos de Edward.

—Quiero hacerlo —se le notaba seguro y recalcó la palabra _quiero—. _Venga, vamos.

Dejó un suave beso en mi frente y se separó de mí para sujetar mi mano con la suya y tirar. Me llevó por el vacío pasillo hasta el aparcamiento. Ninguno habló, y yo lo agradecí, ensimismada como estaba en mis pensamientos. Me abrió la puerta de su volvo y yo me subí obediente. Edward rodeó el coche y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, no arrancó el coche. Puso las manos alrededor del volante pero no giró la llave; sólo se quedó mirando hacia delante con semblante serio, debatiéndose entre decir algo o no.

—Edward… —lo llamé pero me interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó con voz rota.

—Edward…yo… —sólo me salían balbuceos de la boca y después de esas patéticas palabras volví a quedarme callada. Agaché la cabeza, la cual había lazado cuando Edward me había hablado, y me dediqué a entrelazar mis dedos nerviosamente.

—Bella —me llamó y cuando no lo miré, sentí sus manos sujetando mi cara y haciendo que mis ojos quedaran a la par que los suyos.

—Edward…

—Tenías que habérmelo contado —afirmó firmemente—. Creí que éramos amigos. Ya sé que hemos tenido muchos altibajos pero creía que los habíamos superado y que éramos…amigos.

—Y lo somos —me apresuré a asegurar—. Pero tenía miedo.

—Bella —sus dedos empezaron a hacer círculos en mis mejillas e irremediablemente me relajé bajo su toque—. Quiero que confíes en mí.

—Confío en ti —fui firme y él sonrió con felicidad—. Pero no sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo.

—Yo… sé que nunca llegaré a verte como mi hermana pero eres mi familia al fin y al cabo y tengo, no, quiero cuidar de ti. Y si para eso tengo que ahuyentar a todos los paletos gilipollas que se te acerquen lo haré —intenté abrir la boca para protestar pero me silenció colocando un dedo en mi boca—. Pero… tengo que aceptarlo; Yeremi es un buen tío.

Mi boca se abrió de golpe y estuve segura de que tenía cara de imbécil en ese momento. Pero, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Edward acababa de decirme que Yeremi era un buen tío?

Sorprendentemente en el primer momento no entendí a qué se refería; simplemente estaba sorprendida porque Edward dijese eso de mi amigo. Había hablado mil veces con Yeremi de Edward y él me había contado que desde que yo había vuelto, su relación se había puesto realmente tensa.

No es que anteriormente fuesen los mejores amigos pero tenían una relación amistosa de capitán-jugador de lo más estable; se admiraban y comentaban jugadas de hockey a menudo. Pero desde que Yeremi se había hecho mi amigo, Edward apenas hablaba con él; sólo lo necesario en cuanto al juego. Yeremi tenía claro que era porque estaba celoso de mí pero yo lo negaba diciendo que era él el que no quería volver conmigo. Claro que después de la fiesta en casa sabía que Edward seguía sintiendo algo por mi pero nuestra relación tenía demasiadas trabas.

Edward volvió a acariciar mi cara y yo hablé.

—Sí, Yeremi es un buen chico —admití.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Por eso lo aceptó, Bella; tenéis mi apoyo incondicional.

La sorpresa me atacó con más fuerza aún, como si una bola de demolición chocase a toda velocidad contra mi estómago. ¡Edward pensaba que yo estaba saliendo con Yeremi! Bueno, mirándolo por el lado racional era normal; nadie, aparte de Alice y yo, sabía que Yeremi era gay y encima se había declarado padre de mi bebé delante de todo el instituto, Edward incluido.

Era normal que diese por hecho que éramos pareja. Tenía que hablar con Yeremi. Sabía qué iba a decirme. "Bella, tienes que contárselo". Ya podía escuchar sus gritos en mi cabeza. Y pensaba decírselo. Pero en ese momento fui incapaz.

—Yo… Gracias.

Edward sonrió, aunque algo melancólico, y arrancó el coche. Ninguno dijo nada más en todo el camino pero cuando llegamos en frente a casa, antes de que me diese tiempo a salir del coche, Edward sujetó mi mano. Sentí un choque eléctrico recorrer mi brazo hasta mi estómago y la cara enrojecer.

—Bella, puedes contar conmigo —me dijo completamente sincero—. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Por favor.

No pude evitar sonreír y asentí.

Edward salió del coche y antes de darme tiempo a nada estaba sujetándome la puerta para salir. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme y cuando cerró tras de mí, no la soltó. Se sintió… genial. No tenía problema alguno con ir de su mano. Una sensación cálida se instaló en el estómago y la sonrisa boba se pintó en mi cara. Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta y abrimos la puerta sin soltarnos.

Y aunque estaba completamente feliz por el momento tan íntimo que estaba viviendo con Edward, todo se terminó cuando entramos dentro. Apenas vimos en qué momento Esme llegó hasta nosotros pero lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano alzarse y un agudo escozor en mi mejilla izquierda.

Escuché un jadeo ahogado proveniente de mi lado que supuse que era de Edward pero en lo único que podía concentrarme era en la mano de mi madre, todavía en el aire, y en su cara repleta de ira. Me llevé la mano hasta la zona afectada y la posé suavemente, ignorando el dolor, todavía incrédula porque Esme hubiese sido la que me había pegado.

—¿Cómo has sido capaz? —chilló histéricamente.

—¡Mamá! —gritó Edward consternado y se puso frente a mí, entre Esme y yo. Apartó mi mano y acarició mi piel enrojecida—. ¿Estás bien?

Sólo asentí, incapaz de hablar, y Edward se mordió el labio preocupado, mirando la zona de mi cara que, lo sentía, estaba hinchándose un poco. Volvió a agarrar mi mano y tiró de mí, dispuesto a llevarme a la habitación a curarme. Pero Esme lo detuvo.

—¿Dónde vais? ¡Para! —ordenó.

—No —negó Edward totalmente serio—. Voy a ponerle pomada o algo en la cara.

—Quiero hablar con ella.

—No pienso dejar que te acerques a ella otra vez —dijo Edward furioso.

Esme actuó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y lo empujó a un lado para llegar a mí. Cerré los ojos, esperando otro golpe, pero sólo sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor y a mi madre llorando contra mi hombro con un abrazo maternal. La abracé de vuelta.

—Mi pequeña —sollozaba.

—Mamá…

Estuvimos un rato abrazadas, ambas llorando con una mezcla entre tristeza y alegría. Me había quitado un peso de encima al saber que ahora todos sabían de mi embarazo y que ya no tenía que esconderlo. Cuando nos separamos, me cogió la cara entre las manos y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Mi pequeña, has tenido que pasar esto tú sola…

—Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper me han ayudado, mamá —contesté intentando tranquilizarla—. Y Yeremi.

—Me alegra que no estuvieras sola pero me hubiera gustado que me lo hubieras contado —comentó—. Soy tu madre.

—Sí, lo sé —dije a punto de volver a echarme a llorar—. Lo siento, mamá.

—Y tú —Esme giró la cabeza con rapidez y clavó una amenazante mirada en Edward—, más te vale que cuides de ella y del bebé, y que te hagas responsable porque sino me va a dar igual que seas como un hijo para mí y el pequeño de mi marido.

Se me abrió la boca de golpe. ¡Ay, dios mío! Esme no acababa de decir eso… ¡No podía ser! Sabía que tenía que decirle a Edward que el bebé era suyo pero quería ser yo quien hablase con él con tranquilidad y no de repente mi madre así. No sabía que decir pero tampoco lo necesite porque Edward fue el que habló.

—No es mío, mamá —dijo con voz firme—; es de Yeremi.

La cara de Esme fue un poema. Primero lo miró como si no entendiese lo que había dicho. Después sus ojos se pusieron del tamaño de dos pelotas de ping pong y por último me miró a mí como queriendo saber si lo que él decía era verdad.

—¿Yeremi? —preguntó confusa—. ¿Seguro?

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa. Tenía que hablar con mamá y decirle la verdad. Y la verdad es que me sentía más preparada para eso que para contárselo a Edward y recibir su negativa; estaba aterrada de cómo iba a reaccionar el padre de mi bebé. Pero, una vez más, fue Edward quien contestó.

—Sí, mamá, Yeremi.

Esme nos miró intermitentemente y después asintió, sin creérselo aún. Después me pidió tener una conversación en privado conmigo. Edward dudó unos segundos.

—No voy a hacerle nada, Edward —aseguró algo dolida porque dudase de ella.

—Lo sé —afirmó él—, pero no quiero alejarme mucho de ella —me miró y acarició mi mejilla—. Si necesitas algo sólo dímelo.

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra por el deslumbramiento que tenía en ese momento encima. Seguía a mi madre por el pasillo hasta el despacho de Carlisle mientras Edward se perdía escaleras arriba. Entramos y Esme se sentó en el gran sofá que decoraba el ala derecha de la estancia, palmeando el sitio de su lado. Me acerqué lentamente y me senté con ella.

—Lo primero que quiero decirte es que no estoy enfadada contigo —me dijo segura y yo pude respirara tranquila—. Sé que no eres virgen, no soy tonta, peor también sé que eres responsable y que no vas acostándote con cualquiera sin tomar precauciones.

—Tomaba la píldora, mamá —le recordé—. Tú me acompañaste al ginecólogo.

—Lo sé —asintió—. Sólo quiero que sepas que te apoyamos, cariño. He hablado con Carlisle. Él quería estar en la charla pero tenía una operación para esta tarde.

—Da igual, mamá —dije—. Gracias.

Me dio un maternal abrazo y reímos felices.

—Eso sí −añadió—, hubiera jurado que el padre era Edward. No sé. Sin ánimo de ofender, creía que Yeremi era… bueno que le gustaban…

—¿Los chicos? −pregunté al ver que estaba sonrojándose y no sabía cómo seguir; asintió—. Bueno, tienes razón.

—¿Qué? No entiendo…

—No se lo digas a nadie porque él quiere mantenerlo en secreto, pero Yeremi es gay —la vi abrir la boca repetidas veces con intención de buscar las palabras adecuadas para preguntar lo que quería pero lo contesté antes de que empezase—. No es el padre. En realidad… Edward es el padre.

Primero abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Después su expresión fue alegre, como cuando un profesor te pregunta algo en clase y aciertas. Pero la cara final fue de furia completa. Me sorprendí por completo; pensaba que se alegraría por ello.

—¿Edward ha negado la paternidad? —gruñó levantándose del sofá—. Voy a hablar muy seriamente con él.

Tardé varios en comprender lo que mi madre había dicho y en ese tiempo ella había avanzado hasta casi llegar a la puerta. La detuve justo a tiempo antes de que girase el pomo y chillase a Edward. Tiré de ella hasta volver a sentarla en el sofá. ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que Esme enfadada iba a tener tanta fuerza?

—Edward no lo sabe, mamá —le dije como último recurso para que dejase de forcejear; y lo logré. Se quedó estática y luego me miró como si no se creyera lo que el estaba diciendo.

—¿No le has dicho que él es el padre? —negué con la cabeza, increíblemente avergonzada por la situación—. ¿Él de veras piensa que Yeremi es el padre?

—Sí —asentí—. Ya sé que vas a decirme. Sé que tengo que decírselo pero no estoy preparada.

—Cariño, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —preguntó con un deje de ironía.

—¿Cinco meses? —pareció más una pregunta que una afirmación y es que no estaba segura de qué era lo que buscaba mi madre.

—¿Y crees que Edward no sabrá contar, cariño? —alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras y yo suspiré; al fin y al cabo sabía que tenía razón—. Cuando engendraste estabas en Londres, cariño, y él lo sabrá a nada que piense un poco.

—Voy a decírselo —prometí—. Pero necesito tiempo.

—¿Más? —preguntó alarmada—. ¡Sólo te faltan 4 meses!

—Lo sé, pero es que tengo miedo —confesé agachando la cabeza—. Antes Edward me amaba pero no sé si el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo. Todo ha cambiado mucho. ¿Y si no quiere reconocer al niño? ¿Y si quiere que aborte?

—Bella, querida, conoces a Edward —murmuró—. ¿En serio crees que sería capaz de pedirte que abortes o de no reconocer al niño?

—No, tienes razón —admití.

—Por eso debes decírselo.

—Lo haré —prometí—. Pero primero quiero pedirte un favor.

La sorpresa de todos fue mayúscula cuando les contamos de mi idea de irme una semana a Londres. Al principio todos se negaron llenos de sobreprotectividad, argumentando que en mi estado no debía viajar. Incluso Yeremi y Edward se pusieron en mi contra. Pero Esme les convenció diciendo que tenía su permiso y que era importante para mí. Había llamado a Shinny y le había contado mi problema de tener que contarle toda la historia a Edward. Sin perder tiempo, había contactado con el resto de los ex integrantes del grupo y habíamos acordado viajar a Londres todos una semana para estar juntos y que me apoyasen; de verás lo agradecí.

Pero ni quiera el viaje detuvo a Yeremi de darme la charla del momento.

—Tienes que decírselo a Edward ya —había ordenado más que pedido.

Yo sólo pude agachar la cabeza, avergonzada, y morderme el labio inferior con nerviosismo sin saber qué decir.

—No te hagas la tonta, Bella —me reprendió—. Saber que te quiero y por eso me he hecho cargo de los rumores del niño para que no te humillaran en medio de todo el instituto, pero eso no quita que pueda ponerme en la piel de Edward. ¡Tiene que saberlo!

—¡Lo sé, joder! —grité histérica—. ¡Pero tengo miedo!

—Edward es un buen tío, Bella. ¡Y te ama! Va a ser feliz —sollocé—. ¡Bella! Cariño, tienes que entenderme. No es cuestión de que me importe que piensen que yo soy el padre; si fuese necesario nada me gustaría más. Pero Edward tiene derecho a saber que es su hijo.

—Sólo… sólo dame una semana, por favor —rogué—. Dame ésta semana en Londres con Sunshine, Jake y Tanya. Una semana para pensar cómo decírselo y para alejarme de todo.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo vuelvas se lo contarás? —me preguntó mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados de advertencia.

—Sí.

—Una semana, Bella —me advirtió—. Una semana y cuando vuelvas se lo dirás. Sino, se lo diré yo y créeme que será peor si se entera por la boca de otro.

Alice se puso histérica diciendo que en día y medio no el daba tiempo a preparar las cosas necesarias para el viaje y tuve que rogarle para que no me llevase de compras el mismo día del viaje, ya que entre Esme y Carlisle habían conseguido billetes para el día siguiente de la conversación con mi madre. Lo que no esperaba era que me mandasen a Alice de acompañante.

—No creerías que ibas a irte sola, ¿Verdad? —preguntó con sorna mi hermana—. ¡Yo voy contigo! Además, me encantaron las tiendas de Londres. Ya me toca renovar mi armario.

Y ahí estaba yo, apenas tres horas antes de coger el avión, tratando de cerrar la enorme maleta que mi hermana había preparado para mí. Era demasiado grande y llevaba ropa que ni siquiera iba a tener suficiente tiempo para ponerme pero nadie era capaz de convencerle de ello a Alice.

Ella estaba en ese momento chillando órdenes en la planta de abajo y metiéndome prisa mientras yo trataba de cerrarla. Y mira que era difícil… ¿Dónde estaba Emmett cuando se le necesitaba? Y por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

Desesperada como estaba, y con los nervios de punta por los gritos de Alice, hice lo único que se me ocurrió; tirarme encima. Me puse a empujar con fuerza, mientras saltaba encima y veía, desesperada, que la ropa no cedía ante mi peso, por muy embarazada que estuviera y por mucho que había engordado.

Me levanté y cogí carrerilla para intentar dar el último golpe que yo creía que sería definitivo cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe sin muchos miramientos. Estaba ya corriendo hacia la maleta y por el impulso fui capaz de parar. Fueron unos cálidos brazos en mi cintura los que me frenaron y me atrajeron a un duro pecho contra el que chocó mi espalda. Reconocí el aroma de Edward sin tener que girarme para verle.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó exaltado—. ¡Te puedes hacer daño!

—Sólo trataba de cerrar la maleta, Edward —gruñí viendo que mi única oportunidad de cerrarla había sido frustrada.

—Estás embarazada, Bella —advirtió—. No puedes andar haciendo esfuerzos porque es peligroso.

—Estoy embarazada, no inválida.

—Me da igual.

—Bueno, pues ciérrala tú entonces —dije quejándome para que me dejase a mí hacerlo.

—Lo haré.

Me quedé a la espera de que cumpliese su palabra pero sorprendentemente no se movió. Al contrario, sus manos en mi cintura acariciaron mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa en un suave masaje. No pude evitar que un ronroneo saliese de mi boca y me apoyé totalmente en su fornido pecho, recargando mi espalda en su torso y colocando mi cabeza en su cuello. Sus manos se movieron y se colaron por mi camiseta sin que yo lo impidiese. Pero cuando pensaba que iba a tratar de meterme mano, cosa que no me importaba, sus dedos simplemente acariciaron la curva que mi embarazo había creado.

Su caricia no pasó de eso, pero parecía realmente a gusto; tanto como yo lo estaba de estar en sus brazos. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando del tacto de la yema de sus dedos volver a tocar mi piel como antaño. Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno de mi tripa, pasando alrededor de mi ombligo, pero sin hacer amago siquiera de intentar tocar nada más.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí, quietos, disfrutando del momento y sin romper el mágico silencio. Lo miré de reojo y pude ver que los ojos le brillaban con fuerza; el corazón se me encogió.

—Yeremi debería preocuparse un poco por ti —opinó con voz suave.

—El padre se preocupa más de lo que él mismo sabe —susurré con doble sentido que sabía que él no entendería.

—No imaginas... —dudó al hablar pero finalmente se decidió— no te imaginas lo mucho que envidio a Yeremi.

Su confesión me pilló desprevenida y me tensé entre sus brazos. No paró el movimiento de sus dedos. Solté una exclamación dudosa en forma de jadeo pidiendo explicación.

—Yo… daría lo que fuese por ser el padre.

Giré la cabeza con tanta rapidez que me hice daño en el cuello pero no me importó. ¿De verdad Edward había dicho eso? ¿Él quería ser el padre de mi hijo? Nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi decisión en su mirada. Sí, él de verdad lo deseaba.

—¿Qué? —pregunté casi sin voz.

—No quiero incomodarte, Bella, pero ya sabes lo que siento por ti —declaró decidido—. Pero sé que ya no es momento para decirlo. Simplemente tengo una envidia increíble sólo de pensar que ya no podré tenerte para mí nunca más.

—Edward…

Y como si sus palabras fuesen un bálsamo para mi, mi corazón latió con fuerza como si se recompusiera de todos los problemas que habíamos vivido no hubiesen existido, y no pude resistir el impulso de ponerme de puntillas y besar sus labios, aquellos que tan cerca tenía en ese momento y tantas ganas tenía de degustar de nuevo.

Sentir su cálido hálito en mi boca fue más increíble de lo que esperé. No sé que fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, incluso aunque lo desease siempre me había controlado porque nuestra relación era demasiado complicada, pero esa vez me dejé llevar.

En ese momento ni siquiera pensé en lo que él querría, o más bien, dí por hecho que después de lo que me había dicho apenas medio minuto antes, Edward no rechazaría mi beso.

Cierto es, que no me rechazó, pero fue casi peor que si lo hubiera hecho. En lugar de apartarme, se quedó completamente quieto, inmóvil, sin pestañear siquiera. En ese momento, sentí que quería que la tierra m tragase.

Había sido una estúpida. ¿Cómo podía pensar que Edward iba a hacer como que nada había pasado y me iba a besar? ¡Pero si él incluso pensaba que estaba esperando el hijo de otro! La vergüenza hizo mella en mí y me entraron unas ganas enormes de ponerme a llorar.

Separé mi boca de la suya y lo miré un poco, sintiéndome peor al ver sus ojos completamente dilatados por la sorpresa. Tragué saliva forzosamente y me obligué a apartarme de sus brazos con la intención de poder disculparme cuando estuviera lejos de él y no sintiese la necesidad de abrazarme a su cuerpo y hundir mi cara en su pecho.

—Yo… —balbuceé mientras me alejaba de Edward y él seguía sin decir o hacer nada—. Yo… lo siento mucho, Edward… yo…

Pero no me dio tiempo a decir nada más y tampoco a dar más pasos lejos de él de los que ya había dado. Edward me sujetó de la muñeca y tiró de mí para volver a acercarme a él. La sorprendida fui yo cuando sus labios se estamparon contra los míos con fuerza.

Mi cuerpo se negó a rechazarlo. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si era el amor de mi vida… si seguía completamente enamorada de él… si estaba deseando que supiera que el bebé que esperaba era suyo y formar una familia…

Sorprendentemente me había dado cuenta que en el último tiempo ya no me desagradaba tanto al idea de tener un bebé. No es que al principio lo hubiera hecho sólo que entonces hasta lo deseaba con ganas. Al fin y al cabo era un bebé y era parte de Edward.

Nos separamos sólo cuando nos empezamos a quedar sin aire y la verdad es que fue Edward quien me apartó. No pude evitar gemir en descontento y tratar de volver a tratar de besarle, ya olvidándome de que ni siquiera estábamos juntos ni nada por el estilo. Edward tuvo que sujetarme la cara con ambas manos para alejarme de él pero no dejó mucho espacio sino que, delicadamente, apoyó su frente contra la mía y descargó todo el poder de sus orbes esmeraldas sobre mí.

—No lo sientas —murmuró con voz ronca—. Yo nunca podría sentirlo.

Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo. ¿Qué debía decirle? Estaba confusa. ¿Ese beso significaba que él también sentía algo por mí? no sabía si era una buena idea el contarle todo en ese momento… al fin y al cabo en menos de un cuarto de hora Alice vendría a arrastrarme para que nos fuésemos al aeropuerto.

Edward debió de malinterpretar mi silencio porque suavemente se alejó de mí con un suspiro. Me miró a los ojos y pude leer tristeza en su mirada. Me quedé congelada como una boba viendo como Edward se daba la vuelta y caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta. Su mano estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando reaccioné por fin.

—Yeremi es gay.

Fue una frase simple pero hizo que Edward se diese la vuelta y centrase toda su atención en mí. Frunció el ceño, no sabía si no entendía el porqué le había revelado eso o algo relacionado con la homosexualidad de mi amigo.

—¿Gay? —cuestionó confuso y yo asentí—. No entiendo. ¿Vas a tener un hijo de un gay?

—No… −murmuré—. Yo… Yeremi no es gay. ¡Digo el padre! Yeremi no es el padre.

—¿Entonces por que dice serlo?

Sabía que Edward debía estar confuso pero era un tipo listo. ¿Por qué no adivinaba? Sería mucho más fácil simplemente afirmar y esperar el chaparrón de quejas que tener que explicarle todo. ¡Pero no! Edward tenía que confundirse y no llegar a la verdadera conclusión él solito… ¡Mierda!

—Lauren intentaba humillarme ese día —traté de explicar lo obvio—. Yeremi fue buen amigo e intentó ayudarme y al parecer sólo se le ocurrió decir eso.

—El padre tiene que estar furioso —comentó con voz tensa y yo sabía lo que venía y lo que Edward quería; saber el nombre del que me había dejado embarazada.

—Él… él no lo sabe —agaché la cabeza. ¡Listo! Estaba claro que Edward no iba a ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta. ¡Venga! Desde que todo el mundo sabía de mi embarazo había dejado de esconder mi tripa y aunque no había engordado muchísimo teniendo a Carlisle de médico y dietista, se me notaba la barriga de casi cinco meses.

—¿Y no crees que debería saberlo? —trató de hablar con suavidad, dando a entender que no estaba enfadado conmigo, pero los celos pululaban por sus poros; no había entendido que él era el padre, simplemente tenía envidia de él mismo.

—Estoy de casi cinco meses, Edward —confesé finalmente. Si con eso no entendía, yo me tendría que tragar mi vergüenza y decirle directamente que él era el padre. ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estaba Alice cuando se la necesitaba? ¿No íbamos retrasadas para coger el avión? ¡Necesitaba salir de ahí!

—¿Cinco meses? ¿Tanto? Pero en ese tiempo tú estabas… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que avanzaba con la frase hasta que finalmente se quedó en silencio unos segundos— en Londres…

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de Edward quien me miraba con cara de haber descubierto las Americas.

—¿El padre… el padre es Walghberg?

En entraron unas ganas inmensas de rodar los ojos y pegarle un puñetazo por idiota pero en lugar de ello simplemente bufé, desesperada. ¡Éste tío era definitivamente imbécil! ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? Bueno la idea no era del todo descabellada pero ¡Joder! ¿No se le había pasado por la mente su propio nombre ni siquiera por un segundo?

—Cuando dejé de tomar las pastillas en Londres fue porque estaba segura de que no iba a necesitarlo —traté de explicarle—. Pero con Mark utilicé preservativo; las dos veces.

—¿Entonces? Dijiste que no te habías acostado con nadie más que con él en Londres — sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de repente se quedó callado. Miró alternativamente s mi tripa y a mi cara y finalmente retomó la conversación—. ¿Yo… yo…?

—Sí, Edward —afirmé finalmente, más decidida de lo que nunca había imaginado que iba a estar—; el padre eres tú.

Edward se quedó estático en el lugar e incluso estuve segura de que había dejado de respirar. Esperaba que me soltase alguna burrada, me chillase o se enfadase, pero no hizo nada de lo esperado; acortó la distancia entre nosotros en tres zancadas, me sujetó por los hombros y estampó sus labios sobre los míos con fuerza. Me quedé congelada dos segundos contados, antes de reaccionar y mover mi boca con la suya.

¡Mierda! Que bien se sentía eso… por mucho que hubiera estado en una situación similar apenas unos minutos antes. Quizás fuera porque había sacado mi gran secreto fuera y Edward sabía que era él realmente el padre de mi bebé, pero era una sensación genial.

Estuvimos besándonos lo que me parecieron horas, pero tuvimos que separarnos cuando nos quedamos sin aire. Edward se me quedó mirando a los ojos directamente, con sus orbes brillando terriblemente. Estaba nerviosa. Sí, me había besado, pero ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Aceptaba el bebé? ¿Lo quería? ¿Me seguía amando?

—No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que soy —confesó haciendo que los ojos se me aguasen.

—¿En serio? —balbuceé, feliz.

Edward asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara para después agachar la cabeza con intención de besarme. Pero sus labios no tocaron los míos. Un torbellino de colores chillones y pelo azabache alborotado nos separó, haciendo que me tambalease y casi cayese al suelo.

Estaba escrito; iba a matar a Alice.

De reojo pude ver a Jasper entrar detrás de ella y coger mi maleta. Con una facilidad sorprendente, la cerró y se la cargó en el hombro mientras mi hermana seguía chillando y nosotros dos no salíamos del shock.

—¡No hay tiempo, Bella! ¡Vamos, vamos! —gritó tirando de mí y arrastrándome por la puerta. Al estar embarazada, ella tenía más fuerza que yo—. ¡Llegaremos tarde! Yeremi está esperando en el coche. ¡Daros por despedidos, chicos!

—¡Alice, para! —escuché que llamaba Edward cuando ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal.

—¡Emmett! ¡Sujétalo! ¡Si no, no habrá quien consiga meterla en el coche!

Pude oír a Edward maldecir en la puerta de entrada con mi hermano mayor sosteniéndolo y riendo.

Seguí en shock durante unos segundos, el tiempo que el coche tardó en salir de nuestra propiedad y llegar a la carretera principal que conducía a Port Angels. Alice gritaba alegremente a Rosalie que acelerase, que llegábamos tarde, haciendo que yo saliese del trance.

—¡Mierda, Alice! —gruñí—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Sí nos os separaba no habría quien lo hiciese. El efecto tirita, Bella; rápido y eficaz —habló como si fuese lo más normal del mundo haciendo que me diese cuenta de que no se había enterado de nada de lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo—. Llegábamos tarde. Corrijo; llegamos tarde. Con despedidas largas nos tiramos hasta mañana. ¡Sólo va a ser una semana!

—Acababa de contarle a Edward que es el padre de mi bebé.

Las dos giraron la cabeza tan rápidamente hacia mí que pensé que se habían roto el cuello. Tuve que gritarle a Rosalie para que volviese la mirada en frente pero eso no hizo que su atención se desviase.

—¡Lo siento, Bella! —chilló la duende—. ¡No lo sabía!

—Imagino —murmure, nerviosa, mientras miraba hacia detrás repetidamente y me frotaba las manos sudadas.

—¡Lo siento, Bella! —reiteró Alice—. ¿Quieres que volvamos atrás y nos olvidemos del viaje?

Me lo pensé seriamente. Ambas me miraban a la espera de ver cual era mi decisión. Pero me decanté por seguir con el plan inicial.

—Vamos a Londres —dije sin estar realmente segura.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Rosalie como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Sí —traté de que mi voz sonara segura—. Necesito pensar… y dejar que él asimile todo. Sé que debe de estar confuso, y quizás se enfade por irme pero… tengo miedo. Y necesito hablar con mis amigos.

**P. O. V. Edward**

Era padre. ¡Yo! ¡Iba a tener un bebé! ¿Sería niño? ¿O niña? Esperaba que fuese chica; una pequeña bebita de grandes ojos chocolate. ¡Joder! ¡Iba a ser padre!

La alegría que tenía, después de haber asimilado toda la noticia, era increíble. Casi había matado a Emmett por haberme sostenido y no haber podido ir tras Bella. Claro está que mi medio hermano no sabía que yo me había enterado de que iba a ser padre hasta que se lo grité. Se asustó tanto que me soltó tan de golpe que caí al suelo. Me dolió el culo durante una hora. Pero, ¿qué más daba? ¡Iba a ser padre!

Y mierda estaba feliz. No me había puesto a dar saltitos por la casa porque estaba seguro de que Emmett se reiría durante un mes de ello, aunque en ese momento me importaba más bien poco. Además, ¿Emmett? ¡Él daba palmaditas cada vez que escuchaba las palabras "videojuego" y "nuevo" en la misma frase!

No pude ir tras las chicas tampoco. La verdad es que tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Bella volviese en cuanto Alice la dejara pero eso no ocurrió. Me decepcioné un poco pero Jasper me contó la razón.

—Alice ha llamado —comentó después de un rato al teléfono—. Me ha contado que han decidido seguir adelante con el viaje —luego se dirigió a mí directamente—. Bella había cogido esa semana porque necesitaba consejo de Shinny, Tanya y Jake. Aunque creo que os habéis adelantado a esa conversación que tenía pendiente con ellos.

—¿Entonces por que ha ido? —pregunté.

—Porque tenían los billetes cogidos, porque ella necesitaba alejarse de todo y porque cree que necesitas tiempo a solas para asimilar todo —razonó.

—Creo… creo que tiene razón por una parte — murmuré, abatido—. Pero de todas formas tengo que hablar con ella.

—¿Por qué no piensas todo el asunto y todo lo que quieras hablar con ella y lo habláis cuando vuelva? —Jasper y yo miramos a Emmett como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me miréis así!

—Es la primera idea buena que tienes, Emmett —dijo mi hermano rubio seriamente—, es raro.

—Bueno, todo el mundo tiene sus momentos —se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo el bocadillo que se había preparado.

—Tienes razón —mi sonrisa se ensanchó—. Voy a ser padre.

Ambos me miraron y se rieron. Seguro que debía de tener una sonrisa idiota en la cara pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Iba a ser padre! No es que hubiese sido mi sueño desde siempre, sobretodo porque aún era joven, pero cuando me había enterado del embarazo de Bella sólo había podido pensar en que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser el padre. Envidiaba a Yeremi más de lo que había envidiado nunca a nadie. ¡Y ahora descubría que no tenía porque! Porque todo lo que había deseado de él, ¡era mío!

—Eres un tonto enamorado —opinó Emmett, burlón—. Como un niño hambriento ante una teta.

—¡Que desagradable eres, Emmett! —gritamos al unísono.

La semana no fue tan mala después de eso. Sentía una felicidad que no sentía desde que había cortado con Bella y todos lo habían notado. Esme incluso me preguntó si estaba enfermo cuando entré en la cocina al día siguiente cantando y le di un efusivo abrazo y beso en la mejilla. Jasper le explicó todo mientras yo la ayudaba a preparar el desayuno y contestaba que simplemente era feliz. Ella se alegró mucho.

Por suerte para todos, aunque seguía igual de feliz, la efusividad bajó considerablemente. Volví a ser la persona que era antes de todo el rollo de Londres y ni siquiera el que Bella estuviese lejos podía empañar mi humor. Iba a ser padre Bella era la madre y cuando volviese íbamos a ser felices juntos.

Iba a pedirle explicaciones pero no de mal modo; me había cansado de los problemas entre nosotros ya. Quería entender porque me lo había ocultado y punto; nada de reclamaciones. De todas formas ya me hacía una idea porque tanto Emmett, como Jasper e incluso Yeremi habían hablado conmigo.

Era viernes y Jasper, Yeremi y yo estábamos jugando a la play. Emmett había salido con Rosalie. Estábamos de lo más emocionados. Entre la música de la consola y nuestros gritos, todavía no sabía como no nos habían echado la bronca por montar escándalo. Luego recordé que en casa sólo estábamos nosotros tres.

Estábamos los tres tan concentrados que ni siquiera escuchamos la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Yo ni siquiera me fijé en que no es que yo estuviera adelantando mucho en el juego a Jasper sino que su muñequito había dejado de moverse. Claro que no pude ignorar que algo pasaba cuando se escuchó un gritito agudo y alegre. No me dio tiempo a dejar el mando ni a moverme cuando un aroma demasiado conocido inundó mis fosas nasales y la cara de Bella apareció

—No estaréis apostado otra vez, ¿No? —su voz sonó divertida y su aliento golpeó mi oreja haciendo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta.

No pude soportarlo, tiré el mando de la consola quien saber donde y cogí a Bella entre mis brazos. No le dejé replicar, la coloqué en mi regazo de lado y la besé con ahínco. Creo que escuché las campañas del cielo sonar cuando no sólo no se quejó sino que sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los míos.

Se sostuvo agarrándose a mi cuello con fuerza y gimió en mi boca; no pude evitar juntarla más a mí y profundizar el beso.

Podíamos escuchar los murmullos y risas de los chicos pero en ese momento me daba todo igual, y al parecer a Bella también. Se oía a Yeremi burlarse de nosotros pero yo sólo podía pensar en el sabor de la lengua de Bella.

Tuvimos que separarnos, por falta de aire por desgracia, pero sólo moví mis labios hacia la piel de su cuello y la besé hasta que volví a tener el suficiente oxígeno para volver a los besos.

Fue Bella quien me paró, aunque no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con ello.

—Edward —sonó como un gemido y eso no me ayudó a querer parar. Ella rió cuando mordisqueé sus labios—. ¡Edward!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté bajo mi aliento.

—Tenemos que parar — sentenció a mi pesar.

—¿Por qué? —sí, lo sabía; había sonado como un niño pequeño al que le habían quitado un caramelo.

—Por varias razones —volvió a reírse cuando volví a mi tarea de besar su cuello para dejarle hablar. Cuando se dirigió a mí de nuevo, la voz le sonaba más bajo de lo normal—. Edward…

—No quiero parar; sólo te quiero a ti —declaré sin vergüenza alguna y sentí su piel enrojecer bajo mis labios—. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque… porque… porque para empezar, mis hormonas están revueltas por el embarazo y llevar tanto tiempo sin sexo hace que me vuelva loca; si no paras te voy a saltar encima —no paré, estaba claro, ya que esa razón no era de gran peso para mi; estaría feliz de que me saltase encima—. Y además, Edward, llevo falda.

—No creo que sea un problema —susurré pensando en la comodidad que suponía aquello para todo lo que tenía en mente.

—No para lo que tienes en mente —rió—. Pero se me ha levantado hasta la cintura y todo el mundo me está viendo las bragas.

Mis sentidos se pusieron alertas en nanosegundos y me envaré de golpe. Mis ojos escanearon la imagen ante mi y observé a todos los de la sala. Todos se reían sin mucho disimule y comentaban la escenita montada.

—¡Vaya, hermanita! No sabía que utilizases ropa interior tan sexy.

El comentario de Emmett hizo reír a los chicos y a Alice, Rosalie le pegó en la nuca y yo miré hacia debajo de rebote. Una mezcla de celos y excitación recorrió mi cuerpo; celos, por pensar que todos esos chicos estabas viendo la ropa interior de mi… ¿novia? Y excitación, bueno, por lo obvio. Sabía que el comentario de Emmett sólo había sido para picarme pero no pude evitar que el monstruo verde de los celos me invadiera. Cogí la falda de Bella y tiré hasta que estaba a una altura considerable.

—Así está mejor —murmuré mientras todos los demás, Bella incluida, reía.

La puerta de la calle se abrió y escuchamos pasos acercarse hasta donde estábamos todos. El cuerpo de Esme apareció caminando tranquilamente. Al vernos, frunció el ceño.

—¿Habéis montado una fiesta? —preguntó escéptica pero después vio a las recién llegadas— ¡Niñas! ¡Habéis vuelto! Pero… ¿no volvíais el domingo?

—Ese era el plan, mamá —aclaró Alice acercándose y dándole un abrazo—, pero aquí la señorita-prisas estaba demasiado ansiosa por volver a casa —se giró y nos miró, burlona—. No sé porqué será.

Bella, aún sentaba en mi regazo, se pudo roja como un tomate y yo sólo pude reírme. Ella, con toda la madurez del mundo, me sacó la lengua para acto seguido levantarse y andar a abrazar a su madre. Las manos me picaron por al falta de su calor.

—Bueno, chicas, ¿habéis cenado en el avión? —el estómago de Alice hizo acto de presencia y sonó en forma de rugido, haciendo que ella se lo palmease alegremente—. Veo que no.

—La comida del avión es asquerosa, mamá —se quejó la pequeña duende— y teniendo tu comida en casa, ¿quién querría comerla?

—¡Oh, Alice querida, no tienes que hacerme la pelota para que te prepare algo! —rió Esme alborotando su cabello— Vamos, os prepararé algo a todos —luego se giró hacia nosotros —. ¿Vosotros habéis cenado, chicos?

—Hemos pedido pizza —explicó brevemente Jasper—, pero me apunto a lo que sea.

—¿Te me has vuelto un Emmett en potencia? —peguntó divertida Alice.

—¡Nunca!

Todos rieron. Yeremi se aclaró la garganta entonces, haciendo que todos lo mirásemos. Posiblemente, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, se hubiese sonrojado hasta límites insospechados, pero Yeremi no era así; sonrió ampliamente y ladeó la cabeza.

—Y tengo que irme ya —habló.

—¿No te quedas a cenar, cariño? —le preguntó maternalmente Esme. Desde que se había enterado de lo que el amigo gay de Bella había hecho por ella, era más amable si cabía con él. Parecía que lo había adoptado como su hijo propio y todo y eso que anteriormente también era cariñosa con él.

—No, gracias, Esme —negó educadamente—, pero es tarde y mi madre estará preocupada.

—Muy bien, cariño, vuelve cuando quieras, ya sabes que eres bienvenido —le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso de despedida. Después, se encaminó hacia su habitación diciendo que primero se cambiaría.

—Yo te llevo —le dije cogiendo mi chaqueta del perchero.

Alice y Bela, quienes estaban hablando sobre subir a cambiarse antes de cenar, me miraron con los ojos abiertos. No entendí porque hasta que los ojos de mi hermana se movieron de Yeremi a mí. ¡Claro! Ella no sabían que Yeremi y yo nos habíamos hecho colegas.

Yo había ido a hablar con Yeremi al día siguiente de enterarme de todo. Él había pensado que iba a ir a reclamarle algo o pegarle y por eso se sorprendió cuando el di las gracias. Le pedí que no se enfadase con Bella por haberme contado que era homosexual pero él sólo se alegró de que por fin todo estuviera arreglado. Eso sí, me advirtió que no podía hacerle daño a Bella. ¡Perfecto! ¡Otro tío dispuesto a zurrarme si alguna vez jodía a Bella! Que se pusiera a la cola…

Me acerqué a Bella mientras Yeremi se despedía de los presentes. Le acaricié la mejilla suavemente y la besé lentamente. Ella sonrió contra mis labios.

—¿Yeremi y tú…? —preguntó sin comprender todavía.

—Luego te cuento —le prometí besándola de nuevo—. Te quiero.

—Y yo —su sonrisa hizo que los lados de mi boca se alzasen y la tuviese que volver a besar.

Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos y nos encontramos con los ojos de todos los presentes clavados en mí. Los chicos nos miraban burlones y, las chicas y Yeremi con caritas sonrientes.

—¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que observarnos? —pregunté mosqueado de que nos hubieran hecho separarnos.

—Es que sois muy ricos —aplaudió Alice pero todos decidieron irse a la cocina cuando los fulminé con la mirada.

—Yo sólo vengo a despedirme —Yeremi levantó las manos de modo de rendición.

—Pero si voy a llevarte a casa —dije confuso.

—Despedirme de Bella, Edward —rodó los ojos y comprendí que desde que había anunciado su salida, yo no había soltado su cintura. Yeremi abrió los brazos—. Ven aquí, pequeña.

Bella se lanzó a sus brazos y por primera vez no tuve celos de verla abrazada a otro hombre. Claro que contaba mucho el saber que Yeremi era gay.

—Bienvenida a casa de nuevo, pequeña —le dije suavemente.

Se despidieron y Yeremi y yo salimos de la casa en dirección a mi volvo. Él se había venido directamente de clase y no había traído coche. Entramos y me puse a conducir.

—Tienes ganas de volver a casa, ¿eh? —se burló.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté tratando de que no se me notase las ansias.

—Estás conduciendo más rápido de lo normal —explicó— y tienes cara de tonto enamorado.

—Soy un tonto enamorado —confesé y Yeremi rió.

Dejé en casa a mi nuevo amigo y conduje de vuelta a la mía. Sí, era verdad, estaba ansioso. Mucho. Tanto que veía pasar el verde de las calles de Forks de camino a tanta velocidad que si no fuese porque Bella estaba allí, me hubiera preocupado por la posibilidad de matarme. ¡Pero necesitaba verla!

Tardé la mitad de lo que había tardado en llevar a Yeremi. Maldije; ¿Por qué Yeremi tenía que vivir en la otra punta de Forks? Menos mal que el pueblo era pequeño…

Aparqué dando un derrape y salí como alma que lleva al diablo del coche hasta la puerta. No atinaba a meter las llaves en la cerradura pero después de varios intentos lo logré. Casi corrí hacia la cocina, de donde provenían leves ruidos y murmullos. Pero una vez dentro, sólo me encontré con Carlisle y Esme.

—Buenas noche, cariño —saludó la siempre amable Esme.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Buenas noches, papá —saludé y de vuelta mientras Carlisle levantaba una mano ya que tenía la boca llena—. Esto… ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Alice y Bella tenían que descansar —explicó ella—. Las he mandado a la cama. Pero… dudo mucho que Bella se haya dormido.

—Muchas gracias, mamá —me sonrojé ante a insinuación y después de despedirme subí las escaleras de tres en tres hacia el tercer piso.

Me quedé en el umbral, sin saber qué hacer. Quería hablar con ella pero entendía que estuviera cansada. ¿Estaría dormida? Si tocaba y estaba dormida podía despertarla y no quería eso. Al final, me decidí por entrar sin tocar; miraría y si estaba descansando lo dejaría para el día siguiente.

Abrí al puerta silenciosamente y miré dentro, donde un bulto sobresalía de entre las sábanas negras. ¡Mierda! Estaba dormida. Susurré su nombre, para ver si había suerte. La hubo. Como si fuera un resorte, Bella emergió de entre las mantas y se pudo sentada y recta.

—¡Edward! —me llamó ansiosa y sonreí en la oscuridad por su énfasis. Ella tanteó hasta dar con la luz de mesa y la lámpara se encendió iluminando tenuemente la habitación—. No te vayas.

Sonreí de lado y entré en la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Anduve hasta la cama y vi como se había hecho a un lado y había levantado las sábanas para que entrase con ella.

—No tengo el pijama puesto —me sonrió por ver que me había pillado las ganas de verla que tenía.

—Te he visto con menos ropa —sonrió y yo, sorprendentemente, me sonrojé—. Por favor.

Suspiré; no podía negarle nada. Me quité la camisa y el pantalón que llevaba puestos y me metí en boxers a su cama. Nada más tocar el colchón, Bella se pegó a mí y enterró su cara en mi cuello. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos y la abracé fuertemente.

—Te he echado de menos —declaró.

—Yo también —acepté—. Pero no pienso dejar que te alejes de mí nunca más.

—No, por favor —rogó pegándose más a mí—. Te amo.

No pensaba hacerlo, no me alejaría de ella nunca más. Pero quería que ella misma me dijese las razones por las que había perdido cinco meses de embarazo junto a ella.

—Sé que puede que no quieras hablar, cariño —le susurré—, pero necesito respuestas.

—Te quiero y nunca pensé dejarte sin tu hijo —declaró repentinamente mirándome fijamente—. Pero tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. No sabía si ibas a creerme cuando te dijera que era tuyo porque estabas muy enfadado por lo de Mark. Iba a decírtelo pero no sabía cuando. Lo siento, de verdad.

Había empezado a llorar y yo no quería eso. No había ido con intención de que eso fuese un reproche y no quería que ella pensase que estaba enfadado. Por eso, cogí su cara entre mis manos y la alcé para poder besarla. Se tranquilizó después de unos segundos y me respondió al beso.

—Perdón —repitió.

—No pidas perdón; no te estaba echando la bronca —aclaré—. Sólo quería saberlo. Tuviste que pasar miedo.

—No estuve sola, pero no te tenía a ti —sollozó—. No sabes la de ganas que tenía de decírtelo y que me abrazaras. Pero tú estabas enfadado por todo y estabas con Lauren y no quería que sólo estuvieras conmigo por pena o compromiso.

—Mierda, Bella, lo siento —me disculpé con ganas de dar marcha atrás en el pasado—. Yo sólo estaba con Lauren para olvidarte… y estaba celoso de Yeremi.

—Ya eso ha pasado —murmuró—. Ahora estás conmigo aquí.

—Y nunca me iré —prometí.

Nos besamos de nuevo, con amor, disfrutando de volver a estar juntos y no tener ningún problema. Su calor de nuevo junto a mi cuerpo era como estar en el cielo. ¡Mierda! Era genial. La había echado tanto de menos…

Y por haber estado tan lejos tanto tiempo de ella, el calor acudido a nosotros, y eso que yo estaba prácticamente desnudo. Sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello atrayéndome a ella. Tenía que parar, porque estaba saliéndose todo de control. Yo no había vuelto con ella por eso. Pero gimió. Y ¡Joder! Ese sonido era el mejor del mundo.

Me coloqué encima de ella pero sin reposar ni un gramo de mi peso sobre ella; no podía dañar al bebé. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron erráticas y nuestros pulsos se aceleraron al máximo. Fui bajando los besos hasta su cuello y me entretuve lamiendo su clavícula.

—Edward —gimió y mordí una pequeña porción de su piel.

—Te amo, Bella —susurré entrecortadamente—. Y te deseo. Pero tenemos que parar.

—No.

Tuve que ser yo el que hiciera el esfuerzo. Me quedé con los brazos apoyado a cada lado de su cabeza en al almohada, viendo su cara con sus ojitos brillantes y sus labios hinchados por los besos.

—¿Edward?

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien —traté de explicarle—. Te amo y te deseo, lo sabes, pero ahora mismo es demasiado este sentimiento. Si me dejo llevar, podría hacer daño al bebé.

—Hay formas de hacerlo sin que lo dañes —murmuró y yo sonreí.

—¿Podemos simplemente dormir abrazados hoy? —ella sonrió tiernamente y asintió.

—Claro que sí.

La besé suavemente y después me tumbé agarrándome a su cintura. Tracé líneas por todo su estómago y me deleité con la suavidad de la protuberancia donde yacía nuestro bebé.

—Le he hablado mucho y bien de ti —dijo de repente Bella. Levanté la cabeza y la miré.

—¿De verdad? —ella asintió.

—Incluso cuando no lo merecías —apuntó y yo fruncí en ceño, confuso.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día de la fiesta, por ejemplo —recordé al instante la noche en la que bebí tanto que intente tirarme a al primera que pasase—. Ese día que te encontré en mi habitación besándote desaforadamente con esa chica… no me acuerdo del nombre, bueno, ni tú te acordabas. Soltaste muchas burradas. Simplemente le conté que tenías mal día pero que ibas a ser un buen padre. El bebé te quiero, Edward.

Tuve ganas de llorar. Si era verdad que los bebés cuando están en la tripa sienten todo lo que la madre y lo que les pasa alrededor… ¿qué de barbaridades habrá visto de mí? y Bella sólo había sido el ángel que era tratando de enmendar mis errores…

—Dios, eres un ángel, Bella —susurré con voz ronca por la emoción—, te quiero tanto…

Ella sonrió y yo la volví a besar en los labios. Después, levanté las sábanas y su camiseta hasta debajo de su pecho, dejando al aire su poco hinchada barriguita.

—Hola, pequeño, o pequeña —Bella rió—. Soy tu papá.

Bella sollozó y yo sólo pude sonreírla mientras acariciaba la piel de alrededor de su ombligo.

—Ya sé que no he sido buen padre hasta ahora aunque era porque no te conocía —Bella se mordió el labio inferior y yo el sonreí—. Prometo ser un buen padre, bebé. Prometo protegeros a tu mamá y a ti de todo. Nadie os hará daño y haré que seáis felices, pasé lo que pasé.

Bella sollozó y se tapó la boca para contener el llanto. No me preocupé; sabía que era llorar de felicidad.

—Tienes una mamá impresionante, bebé —le dije a su panza—. Es la mujer más increíble que conozco. ¡Y te quiere mucho! Y por sorprendente que parezca a mí también me quiere. Vas a quererla, te lo prometo.

—Edward —levanté la cabeza y vi a Bella estirando los brazos para que me acercara.

Le di un beso en la barriga y después me tumbé a su lado, rodeándola con mis brazos y mi apoyando mi cabeza en sus pechos.

—Te han crecido —murmuré besando el valle entre ellos y palpando levemente uno de sus montes. Ella lanzó un jadeó y cerró los ojos—, mucho.

—Edward, están muy sensibles —susurró suspirando—. Y eres tú el que no quieres seguir con esto.

—Está bien, durmamos.

La besé por última vez y me volví a acurrucar en su pecho. Ella me rodeó con sus pequeños brazos y apoyó su cabeza entre mi pelo. Suspiró, feliz.

—Buenas noches, Edward —deseó bajito.

—Buenas noche, amor —su respiración se paró y yo solté una risita—. Respira, amor.

—Hacía mucho que no me llamabas así —murmuró.

—Pues es lo que eres —le pegué un apretón a su cintura—. Mi amor. Mi novia. Y mi futura mujer.

—Te amo —dijo con voz dolce.

—Yo también, Bella, yo también.


	56. Estado de ánimo soleado

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

La historia es la misma, pero releyéndola he visto taaantos fallos que me ha dado yuyu hasta a mí. No cambiaré la trama, sólo fallos ortográficos y todo eso.

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 55. Estado de ánimo soleado**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Desperté al día siguiente entre los brazos de Edward. Aspiré profundamente tratando de retener todo el aroma de él posible; podría vivir sólo teniendo su efluvio como sustento. Levanté la cabeza de su pecho, donde estaba apoyada, y lo miré.

Estaba completamente dormido y su cara relucía paz. Un mechón rebelde de cabello cobrizo le caía por encima de los ojos y le hacía parecer un angelito; m angelito. Alcé la mano y lo aparté suavemente, colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

Debió de sentir mi toque porque apretó los párpados con fuerza para después abrir los ojos y clavar sus orbes esmeraldas en mí. Una sonrisa vaga se dibujo en su somnoliento rostro que hizo que mi corazón latiese como loco.

—Buenos días, preciosa —me saludó con voz pastosa de recién despierto.

—Buenos días —susurré, todavía embobada por su belleza aún con esa pose tan informal.

—He tenido un sueño increíblemente bueno —comentó como que no quería la cosa—. Tú decidías irte de viaje después de anunciar delante de todo el instituto que esperabas un hijo de Yeremi pero antes de eso me confesabas que era mío —sonrió como un niño con un juguete nuevo—. Después, cuando volvías de Londres, te lanzabas a mis brazos y éramos felices, con un hijo en camino y un nuevo amigo gay.

—Suena bien ese sueño —murmuré abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza por la cintura—. Y en ese sueño, ¿después de una reconciliación y dormir juntos, me besabas al día siguiente o me dejabas sin beso de buenos días?

—Mmm… me he despertado antes de llegar a esa parte —dijo sonriendo—. Pero podemos inventárnosla nosotros.

Lentamente, acercó su cara a la mía y juntó nuestras bocas en un suave beso. Su agarre en mi cintura se estrechó y yo subí los brazos hasta enredarlos en su cuello, acercándonos todo lo posible. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, separándonos lo justo para coger aire y volviendo a unir nuestros labios cuando podía respirar de nuevo.

No supe cuando tiempo había pasado cuando unos flojos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron separarnos del todo. Casi al mismo tiempo, giramos la cabeza y contestamos un "Adelante" al unísono. Cuando Alice entró dando saltitos y se colocó en frente de la cama, ambos reíamos como tontos por la coincidencia.

—¿Se puede saber qué pasa? —preguntó, confusa.

—No es nada, hermanita —contesté sentándome en la cama mientras Edward se estiraba y dejaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Querías algo?

—¡Sí! Sé que llegamos ayer, que estamos cansados y que tenéis muchas ganas de estar juntitos en la cama todo el día pero… ¡hoy tenemos clase! —se puso a aplaudir como si ir a clase fuese lo mejor del mundo—. Así que siento deciros que tenéis que separaros para que pueda vestir a Bella.

Me giré hacia el reloj y fruncí el ceño; las manecillas marcaban las 6:30 de la mañana.

—Alice, sé que te encanta vestirme pero es demasiado temprano y además… —hice un poco de memoria y fruncí el ceño—. Hoy es sábado. No pretenderás que abran el instituto para nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —rió, pero su mirada me dijo que tenía un as bajo la manga—. Hoy la escuela viene a nosotras.

Una hora más tarde, Alice y yo estábamos en la mesa del salón con los libros esparcidos por encima de la mesa y con un sonriente e increíblemente despierto Yeremi en frente. Sí, al parecer mi pequeña hermana había hablado no sé cuando con mi amigo gay y habían quedado en que esa mañana nos explicaría todo sobre las clases que habíamos perdida esa semana en Londres.

Y si pensaba que el bueno de mi recién recuperado novio iba a estar conmigo acompañándome en mi dolor de madrugar y estar estudiando a las 7:30 de la mañana iba lista. ¡Ja! Mi querido, nótese el sarcasmo, Edward estaba más sobado que las momias de Egipto en la cama. Para ser más exactos, estaba dormido en mi cama, porque cuando Alice me arrastró a su habitación no tardó más de dos minutos en volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

Así que ahí estaba yo, con las dos únicas personas que estaban despiertas en ese pueblo a esas horas, tratando de entender lo que Yeremi me decía y no quedarme dormida al mismo tiempo.

—Vale, Yeremi, para —ordené la quinta vez que trató de explicarme matemáticas—. No puedo conmigo misma; voy a hacerme café. ¿Alguno quiere?

Ambos asintieron y yo me encaminé hacia la cocina. Medio dormida, preparé la cafetera y me apoyé en la encimera a la espera de que el café estuviese preparado.

En algún momento perdí el norte y quedé dormida porque un pequeño zarandeo en mi hombro y mi nombre susurrado me despertó. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a Carlisle en frente con unas ojeras algo marcadas bajo los ojos.

—Te quedas dormida, Bella —me dijo sonriendo levemente.

—¡Oh, sí, lo siento! —me disculpé y comprobé que el café llevaba un rato hecho—. Alice y Yeremi han decidido despertarme pronto para recuperar las clases que hemos perdido.

—Alice siempre haciendo de las suyas —meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro mientras suspiraba sonoramente—. No sabía que volvíais ayer; Esme me llamó pero cuando llegué estabais dormidas y no quería despertaros.

—No pasa nada —aseguré moviendo la mano en el aire—. ¿Acabas de despertarte?

—No —negó—. Acabo de llegar del hospital; me llamaron para una urgencia.

—¡Oh! —exclamé—. ¿Quieres café?

—No, no, prefiero irme a dormir un rato —rió y a mí me entraron ganas de enseñarle el dedo del centro por mi falta de sueño—. Te dejo, Bella, estudia mucho.

—Que duermas bien, Carlisle —él se giró pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta lo llamé—. ¡Carlisle! ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

—Dime.

—¿Puedes pasarte, como de casualidad, por la habitación de Edward y despertarle un poquito? —pregunté tratando de sonar inocente.

—No ha querido levantarse a apoyarte, ¿eh? —comentó después de soltar una carcajada; yo asentí—. Bien. Pasaré a darle los buenos días a mi querido hijo y me aseguraré de que sepa cuantas ganas tengo de que se despierte a hacer las compras de comida que Esme no pudo hacer ayer.

—¡Gracias, Carlisle! —chillé, repentinamente alegre—. ¡Te adoro!

Media hora más tarde, mucho más despierta y atenta a las clases de Yeremi, vi como Edward bajaba vestido y refunfuñando por las escaleras. Tanto Yeremi como Alice fruncieron el ceño al verle bajar a esas horas ya que eran apenas las 8, pero yo no pude más que sofocar mi risa con la mano. Pero Edward me vio, y cambió su rumbo de la puerta principal a nuestro sitio de estudio. En un par de zancadas llegó a nosotros e, ignorando a los otros dos, me alzó del suelo donde estaba sentada y se sentó en el sofá conmigo en su regazo.

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad? —afirmó más que preguntó, ignorando las quejas de Alice por la interrupción y las risas de Yeremi.

—No sé de qué hablas —dije haciéndome la inocente mientras enredaba mis dedos entre su pelo—. Pero, amor, estás interrumpiendo nuestra clase.

—Bella —enterró su cabeza en mi cuello para empezar a dejar húmedos besos—, tú le has dicho a Carlisle que me despierte.

—Puede que le comentase que me has abandonado a mi suerte con Alice y Yeremi y él quisiese darte tu merecido —reí apartándome un poco.

—Me ha mandado hacer la compra —gimió frustrado—. Deberías acompañarme.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo clase.

Y dicho eso, me levanté de sureñazo y seguí con nuestra clase.

El fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado y pronto me encontré con que era domingo por la noche. Alice yo habíamos recuperado más o menos las clases perdidas, lo suficiente para poder seguir bien el ritmo de la clase. El tiempo libre, lo pasé pegada a Edward como si fuéramos dos chicles.

—¿Te pasa algo, amor? —me preguntó Edward.

Estábamos en su cama, tumbados con pijamas puestos y dispuestos a dormir pero yo no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría al día siguiente. Desde el anuncio de mi embarazo no había visto a nadie y encima todos pensaban que estaba saliendo con Yeremi y que esperaba un hijo suyo.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa por mañana —expliquen escuetamente.

—Todo va a salir bien —aseguró— y sino, pasas de todos. Los que necesitas te apoyan.

Eso fue suficiente para que me tranquilizase y pudiese dormirme.

Pero toda la confianza que Edward me transmitió desapareció al día siguiente en cuanto salí del coche al llegar al instituto.

Para no variar, cuando el Volvo de Edward entró en el aparcamiento, todas las chicas se voltearon y se pusieron a cuchichear como locas. Lauren, como siempre insistente, incluso empezó a caminar moviendo sus caderas exageradamente hacia el coche. No podía decir que me sorprendiese su actitud; incluso cuando decía estar furiosa con Edward por rechazarla, siempre se ofrecía a meterse en sus pantalones sin importarte nada más.

Pero esa vez incluso Edward la vio venir y me sujetó por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, con un gesto tan posesivo que sus andares de pécora se detuvieron a mitad de camino. Además, las miradas de absolutamente todo el aparcamiento se clavó en nosotros por nuestra cercanía, y los cuchicheos no tardaron en empezar. Sobretodo cuando Ethan se acercó a nosotros, me dio un beso amistoso en la mejilla y apretón de manos a Edward.

Los murmullos siguieron todo el día y aunque no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa, me tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto el estar rodeada de mis amigos y sobretodo de Edward, quien no se separaba de mí ni para ir al servicio. Juntos, ignorábamos lo comentarios de la gente aunque a decir verdad todo el mundo se callaba cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles. Cobardes.

Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue en el comedor. No podía evitar que la gente soltase rumores sobre mí por ahí pero mi embarazo estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado como para que las hormonas me atacasen y me pusiese sentimental de un momento para otro. Y eso fue lo que ocurrió a la hora de comer.

Pensándolo un poco, estoy segura de que si yo no me hubiese puesto a llorar como una magdalena cuando Lauren casi chilló en medio del comedor que yo era una furcia y el bebé un bastardo, Edward se hubiese mantenido pasible todo el día. Pero mi querida amiga fue lo bastante boba como para. Literalmente, gritarlo cuando todo mi grupo pasaba por la mesa donde ella estaba sentada.

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron de rogar y Edward estuvo consolándome en medio segundo. Pero al no poder tranquilizarme y teniendo a Lauren diciendo lo patética que era a medio metro, se descontroló.

Ni siquiera quiero recordar todos los insultos que gritó ese día. De hecho, creo que todo el instituto se quedó a cuadros por la sarta de blasfemias que salieron de su boca. Edward podía haberse metido en alguna pelea que otra pero generalmente siempre había sido educado y caballeroso, sobretodo con las mujeres, aunque yo insistía en que Lauren no debía de entrar en ese mismo grupo, y esa vez no le importó a quien se dirigía.

No puedo decir que me arrepienta de haber llorado, ni siquiera lo hice aposta, pero algo bueno sacamos todos de eso; Lauren dejó de pavonearse por el instituto como si fuese la reina y no se volvió a acerca a nosotros. Y además, a todo el mundo le quedó claro que Edward era el padre de mi hijo. Nadie lo puso en duda, y aquel que se atreviese a mencionarlo se llevaba un gruñido de mi querido novio susceptible.

A mí me hacía reír pero a él no le debía de hacer ninguna gracia que todavía algún alumno dudase de su paternidad poniendo a Ethan de adversario. ¡Como si de una pelea se tratase! Mi amigo gay ni siquiera se molestaba; le hacía gracia todo. Y Edward mientras tanto luchaba con las ganas de gritarle al mundo que Ethan no era el padre y que encima era gay. Aún así, lo soportó y nadie supo nada de eso.

**P.O.V. Edward**

Incluso cuando había alguna persona gilipollas del instituto que dudaba de mi paternidad, la vida era preciosa en ese momento; o así era como yo la veía.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo habíamos aclarado todas nuestras dudas. Un mes desde que estábamos juntos de nuevo. Un mes desde que me enteré de que iba a ser papá.

Y en su sexto mes de embarazo, Bella estaba más grande y preciosa que nunca. Y más susceptible también. Dos días se había pasado esquiva conmigo diciendo que estaba como una foca y fea; que le dijese que para mí estaba más guapa que nunca, y radiantes, aún cuando era verdad, no surtía efecto alguno. Al de tres día descubrí cual era la mejor forma de que una mujer embarazada se sintiese hermosa, o por lo menos en el caso de Bella.

Le hice el amor.

Y parecerá una tontería pero estuvo radiante desde ese día. Eso sí, también descubrí que embarazada sus hormonas se revolucionaban tanto que cada noche pedía tema. Y digo cada noche porque había hecho un trato con ella y el escaquearnos de clase para hacer el amor estaba descartado.

Pero no podía quejarme para nada.

Eran principios de junio y el tiempo estaba genial. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y los pajarillos cantaban. Todo parecía reflejo de mi estado de ánimo.

Bella y yo habíamos decidido darnos un paseo por Seattle. Cogimos mi Volvo, ya que ella con su barrigón no podía conducir bien, y fuimos hasta allí. Habíamos pensado ir al cine pero decidimos, en el último minuto, aprovechar ese buen día para dar una vuelta.

Nos decidimos por un parque cercano al centro comercial. Paseamos rodeados de verde hierba. Los niños jugaban a nuestro alrededor, con sus madres gritándoles que tuviesen cuidado y otra que fuesen a comerse la merienda. Y yo no podía evitar dejar volar mi imaginación y vernos a Bella y a mí, unos años más mayores, con nuestro pequeño retoño correteando con otros amiguitos.

Bella a mi lado, parecía tener el mismo pensamiento que yo ya que miraba embobada todo en rededor. Le pegué un apretón en la mano cuando se quedó quieta observando una madre darle con una pequeña cuchara de plástico el yogurt a su hija de unos cuatro añitos. Me miró en respuesta y pude apreciar el brillo en sus ojos.

Iba a decirle algo, aunque no sabía justo el qué, cuando vi a un niño pequeño ir corriendo hasta donde Bella y agarrarse a su pantalón. Mi novia se giró hacia él cuando sintió como tironeaba de la tela, llamándola.

―Señorita ―la llamó, tímidamente.

―Dime, pequeño ―le contestó mi novia dulcemente al tiempo que se agachaba para colocarse a su altura.

―Es usted muy bonita ―las mejillas del niño se colorearon recordándome a Bella cuando se ruborizaba.

―¡Oh! ―exclamó Bella, asombrada―. ¡Muchas gracias, pequeño! ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Peter, señorita ―respondió en voz baja―. ¿Y usted?

―Mis amigos me llaman Bella y tú también puedes hacerlo.

El pequeño asintió vigorosamente y después sonrió ampliamente dejado ver el hueco entre dos de sus dientes. Bella le respondió a la sonrisa y le pasó la mano por su mata de pelo, tratando de peinársela. El crio rió, y a mí Bella me pareció más maternal que nunca.

―Bella ―la llamó Peter de nuevo―, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Mi novia asintió y se levantó, sujetando la mano del niño entre sus dedos. Me miró, como pidiendo permiso, y yo asentí sonriente. Peter tiró de Bella hasta que llegaron a los columpios y le hizo mirar mientras se subía al tobogán. Yo metí mis manos a los bolsillos y caminé hasta colocarme a su lado.

―¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Mira! ―gritaba el niño―. Voy a bajar. ¡Espérame, por favor!

―Yo te cojo, pequeño ―aseguró ella y le dio la seguridad para lanzarse por el tobogán y terminar en sus brazos.

Bella rió mientras el pequeño se sujetaba con fuerza a su cuello y soltaba carcajadas de diversión.

―Bella ―la llamó unos minutos más tarde. Su cara cogió un color rojo tomate y supe que iba a preguntarle algo vergonzoso para él―. ¿Serías mi novia?

Mi quijada se descolocó y sentí la mandíbula abierta de par en par. ¿Acababa de pedirle lo que yo pensaba? Bella se sonrojó un poco antes de sonreír maternalmente. Se volvió a agachar hasta quedar a su altura y habló con voz suave.

―Eres muy pequeño, Peter ―le dijo.

―Entonces, ¿cuándo crezca?

―Cuando crezcas si todavía quieres que sea tu novia me buscas y me lo pides, ¿vale?

―¡Vale!

Peter se lanzó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente mientras Bella volvía a reír. Y yo no tuve ni pizca de celos. Vale, puede que tener celos de un niño fuese una tontería para la mayoría de la gente pero teniendo en cuenta el grado de posesividad hacia Bella que tenía y que incluso celaba a el cachorro Jake, por lo que me alegraba de sobremanera que Jacob hubiese decidido quedárselo él en Londres, no era tan extraño.

Una mujer de unos 30 años gritó el nombre del niño en ese instante y Peter se despidió de Bella con un beso en la mejilla y agitando la mano. Mi novia se levantó y yo, instintivamente, pasé un brazo por su cintura para atraerla a mí. Me miró, peor no dijo nada mientras caminábamos fuera del área de juegos de los niños. Anduvimos hasta encontrar una sombra de árbol donde no hubiese mucha gente y nos sentamos, yo apoyado en el tronco y Bella entre mis piernas con su espalda pegada a mi pecho.

―Incluso los niños pequeños se enamoran de ti ―bromeé besando su cabello.

―Soy irresistible, ya lo sabes ―rió―. No te habrás puesto celoso, ¿verdad?

―Hasta mis celos tiene un límite.

Nos quedamos callados, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. El viento soplaba suavemente haciendo que el efluvio de Bella me aturdiese levemente pero era como estar en el cielo. De vez en cuando, besaba su cabeza y ella suspiraba, gustosa.

―Te veías realmente feliz antes ―comenté después de un rato―, parecías una madre de verdad.

―Siempre me han gustado mucho los niños ―susurró, acariciando su abultado estómago sin siquiera darse cuenta, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para mí―, pero incluso así, tengo miedo de no ser buena para nuestro bebé.

Me erguí en mi lugar y le puse las manos en la cintura para poder girarla y posicionarla en frente de mí, cara a cara. Le sujeté la cara con las manos y la besé tiernamente durante unos segundos para después sujetar sus propias m anos y bajarlas, entrelazadas, hasta su prominente barriga. Hice un par de círculos y las coloqué en su piel, sintiendo a nuestro bebé moverse contra ellas.

―Escúchame bien, mi amor ―le susurré juntando nuestras frentes―; vas a ser, no sólo una buena madre, sino la mejor. Ese bebé ya te quiere y más te querrá. Lo cogerás en brazos y crecerá saludablemente y tú podrás decir orgullosamente que es tu hijo o hija y que tú lo has criado. Y yo estaré contigo, pase lo que pase, apoyándote y viendo crecer a nuestro retoño.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y juntó nuestros labios en un beso cargado de amor y gratitud. Me dejé besar y la besé hasta que se tranquilizó y simplemente se abrazó a mí, enterrando su cara en mi cuello. La acuné entre mis brazos y coloqué mi cabeza en el tope de su cabeza.

―Vamos a ser buenos padres, cariño, y ese bebé va a tener la mejor familia y vida que pueda desear un bebé.


	57. Cuando todo parecía ir bien

_**IMPORTANTE; ESTOY REEDITANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**_

Los personajes no em pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, lo siento de verdad. Y sé que me vais a odiar por el capítulo tan corto y por lo que pasa. Que sepais que tenía pensado eso hace tiempo. Y que el final será dentro de nada, no sé si el siguietne capítulo o dentro de dos. Lo siento pero mi imaginación para esta historia no da para más.

Iba a hacer este capítulo más largo pero hoy, que ha sido mi único día "libre" desde hace mucho, sólo me ha daod tiempo a escribir esto por lo que he decidido ponerlo para que no tengais que esperar en total tanto tiempo. Me parecía mejor poner uno corto ahora que no tener que esperar dos meses más y ser más largo(termino exámenes el 27 de enero)

Gracias por vuestra paciencia y a losq ue em seguis leyendoy dejando reviews^^

* * *

Enemigo en casa

**Capítulo 56. Cuando todo parecía ir bien**

**P. O. V. Bella**

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. ¡Seis meses! Ese era el tiempo de embarazo que llevaba. Y estaba grande. Mucho. Y aunque Edward asegurase que estaba más preciosa que nunca y todas esas chorradas que se les decía a las embarazadas para que no se deprimiesen, yo me veía como una fea y enorme bola, una de esas a los que los niños se suben y botan en ellos.

Estábamos a finales de abril y el calor empezaba a apretar poco a poco, lo que afectaba a mi embarazado estado. La suerte era que como todo el mundo sabía para entonces de mi embarazo, no necesitaba esconder mis prominentes curvas nuevas, y podía llevar camisetas cortas y faldas.

Me reía mucho cuando Edward gruñía. A esas alturas estaba segura de que no le resultaba atractiva a ningún chico, pero eso no quitaba que todos los cerdos de mi instituto babeasen por mis nuevas "adquisiciones", llamase pechos. Porque sí, eran poco disimulados.

Pero bueno, por lo menos ya no tenía a Newton detrás de mí como un idiota perrito faldero y Edward estaba más tranquilo en ese sentido.

La que no dejaba de matarme con la mirada era Lauren. No me sorprendía; ella estaba segura de que si yo no existiese, Edward estaría con ella. Yo, la verdad sea dicha, lo dudaba y mucho; Edward tenía mejor gusto.

La chica no se cortaba un pelo y aunque en general no era cobarde, empezaba a darme mala espina. Lauren era una chica despiadada y había demostrado en reiteradas ocasiones que era capaz de casi cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería, y eso era a mi novio.

Y por desgracia, esa vez mi instinto fue correcto.

Era un soleado día de abril. Un 25 para ser más exacto. Hacía más calor de lo normal y me había decidido por una falda tableada vaquera y una camiseta negra que dejaba un trozo de mi barriga al aire, sin poder remediarlo porque no llegaba la tela. Para los pies me había decantado por unas cómodas sandalias negras que tenía una tira alrededor del pie que terminaba enganchada a mi dedo gordo.

Desde que había empezado a engordar enserio, mis tobillos se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hinchados y había decidido no ponerme tacones ni nada sujeto a ellos.

Me fui tambaleando hasta el coche, en el cual Edward me esperaba con la puerta abierta. Con toda la dignidad que pude debido a mi poca coordinación, me dejé caer en el asiento mientras él daba la vuelta y se subía en el lado del conductor. Arrancó y tiró hacia el instituto.

Otra de las cosas que había cambiado el hecho de estar embarazada era que Edward había reducido sus intensas carreras a lentos paseitos. Y por esa razón, salíamos mucho antes de casa y casi llegábamos tarde a diario. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Por suerte, los profesores en general se portaban genial conmigo. Llegaba un par de minutos tarde pero no me dejaban fuera sino que me sonreían, me preguntaban que tal lo llevaba y me señalaban mi asiento sin quitar la sonrisa de la boca. A Edward todo ese privilegio le venía de rebote.

Las clases pasaron rápidas hasta que llegó la famosa clase de gimnasia. La tenía completamente prohibida, por Edward, por el profesor, por mis padres, por el director, por todos.

No podía irme a casa por varias razones. Una de ellas era que siempre me llevaba Edward a clase ya que con mi barriga yo no podía conducir. Otra de ellas era que como llegaban los exámenes, habían puesto la clase de repaso después de la última hora, la de gimnasia, y yo tenía que ir.

Así que yo, cuando todos corrían y hacían ejercicio, a mi me habían dejado el aula de repaso para que hiciese allí un trabajo sobre gimnasia y para que fuese estudiando mientras tanto.

Ese día estaba excepcionalmente cansada. Había dormido poco debido a las recientes patadas de mi bebé por lo que tenía sueño y no podía concentrarme del todo. Así que no duré más de diez minutos estudiando _intensamente _cuando hasta el vuelo de una mosca empezó a distraerme. Lo intenté un par de veces más, con el mismo resultado. Al final desistí. Pensando que tal vez si tomase un poco el aire me despejaría, me levanté directa al baño con intención de refrescarme un poco con agua fría.

Salí del aula y me encaminé hacia el baño que estaba al final del pasillo, cerca de las escaleras que daban a la planta baja. Todo estaba en completo silencio y sólo las voces de los profesores dando clase, ahogadas por las puertas de madera que cerraban las clases, se escuchaba cuando pasaba por al lado. No había ni un alma por allí, lo que era normal teniendo en cuenta que todos debían estar en clases.

Entré en los servicios de mujeres, que también estaban completamente vacíos. Las baldosas resonaban a cada paso que daba, haciendo eco en las frías paredes blancas. Siempre había pensado que un toque de color le daría vida pero nadie me había hecho caso.

Abrí el grifo y puse mis manos de forma de cuenco para atrapar algo de agua entre ellas. Cuando tuve bastante del líquido en ellas, las alcé de golpe mojándome la cara. Solté un suspiro de gusto, era verdaderamente refrescante y con el calor que hacía me venía de perlas. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme el reflejo de mí misma en el maltrecho cristal, levemente agrietado en la esquina inferior.

El espejo me devolvió una imagen más demacrada de mí de lo que pensaba que estaría. Aunque no sabía de qué me sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta mi movidita noche. Las ojeras de debajo de mis ojos eran muy moradas y profundas, y destacaban contra mi pálida piel. Bufé, sintiéndome más horrorosa que nunca.

Una risita a mis espaldas me hizo dar un brinco. Me había quedado ensimismada con mis pensamientos y no había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con nada más y nada menos que Lauren Mallory, la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento. A decir verdad, nunca.

—Estás hecha una mierda, Swan —murmuró con una mueca burlona en la cara.

Gruñí, ella sabía que últimamente dudaba cada vez más de mi imagen. Lo que esa zorra no sabía era que Edward me demostraba cada noche antes de dormir lo hermosa que él me veía y que eso me bastaba para sonreír.

—Puedes ser, Mallory —una sonrisa sádica se instaló en mi cara al encontrar las palabras adecuadas para herirla—, pero estoy segura que cambiarías tu cuerpo de modelo en este mismo instante por tener un bebé de Edward en tu interior.

Le vi apretar los puños con fuerza en señal de furia y varias blasfemias abandonaron su boca. Orgullosa de mí misma, se erguí más aún y caminé hacia la salida con pasos firmes. Me alegré interiormente de no marearme o algo por el estilo justo en ese momento para que no chafase mi salida triunfal. Pero al parecer Lauren no había tenido bastante porque me siguió fuera del baño.

Los pasillos estaban tan vacíos como minutos antes lo habían estado por lo que nadie vio todo lo que a continuación sucedió.

Mallory me siguió fuera del baño y sin darme tiempo a dar más de un par de pasos hacia el aula donde había estado estudiando, me sujetó la muñeca y tiró de mi hasta darme la vuelta para encararla.

—¡Mierda, mallory! —gruñí sujetándome la muñeca la cual me dolía por la presión que había puesto en el apretón—. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

—Eres una completa zorra —masculló ferozmente.

—Sólo estás furiosa porque deseas algo que es mío —contesté posesivamente—. Acéptalo, puta, Edward es mío y nunca lo conseguirás.

—Te recuerdo que hace muy poco tiempo era yo quien calentaba su cama —esa vez fue ella la que sonrió—. Y muy bien, por cierto.

—Eso sólo fue un error —murmuré entre dientes—. Incluso él lo dice. Nunca volvería a tocarte.

—Un error que se repitió incontables veces.

—Y que no se volverá a repetir ni aunque se emborrache, porque yo seré la única que saliente su cama —no me di cuenta de que estaba lazando la voz hasta que me escuché gritando—. Asúmelo, Mallory, has perdido. Edward se va a quedar conmigo y te puedo asegurar que no lo soltaré.

—¿Piensas que porque hayas conseguido hacerte un bombo de Edward él se mantendrá a tu lado todo el tiempo? —sabía que estaba tratando de hacerme dudar del amor de Edward por mi, pero no iba a caer.

—No vas a conseguir emparanoyarme, Mallory —aseguré burlándome de su treta—. Edward me ama, y lo sé. Y el que vayamos a tener un hijo juntos y que ambos lo deseemos sólo lo corrobora.

La mirada sádica de Lauren debió de haberme alertado de que algo macabro se le había pasado por la mente pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió que Lauren fuese una psicópata con todas las de la ley y estuviese en peligro. Así que no esperé lo que hizo como no entendí lo que dijo a continuación.

—Eso se puede arreglar.

Lo siguiente que pasó por mi mente fue que Mallory era más rápida de lo que pensaba pues, sin darme cuenta en qué momento pasó, la tenía justo en frente de mí. me sujetó de la muñeca, por el mismo lugar que minutos antes había agarrado, y tiró de mí hacia el lado contrario de donde había estado yendo.

No comprendí que pretendía hasta que vi que se encaminaba hacia las escaleras. No, no pensaba hacerlo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Lauren Mallory podía ser tan malvada como para hacer algo de esa forma…

—Si la única razón de que estés con Edward es tu _bebé_ —pronunció la palabra como si fuese la cosa más detestable del mundo—, tendremos que deshacernos de él.

—¡No puedes hacer eso, Mallory! —chillé histérica tratando de escaparme de ella pero, como había descubierto desde el principio, ella tenía más fuerza que mi yo embarazado y yo no podía luchar como ella—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Vas a hacer daño al bebé!

Eché con fuerza mi cuerpo hacia atrás cuando me puso en el borde de las escaleras y ella simplemente me empujaba. Estaba aterrada. Empecé a chillar, tratando de alertar a alguien, pero para mi desgracia las escaleras estaban bastante alejadas de las aulas y las puertas de las clases eran casi antisonoras.

—¡Para! —el terror hizo que empezase a sollozar—. ¡Mallory, para! ¡Por favor!

—Ni de coña —rió macabramente—. Cuando accidentalmente caigas por las escaleras, ese bastardo que tienes en el vientre sufrirá una muerte prematura —soltó una risa tan sádica que me puso los pelos como escarpias—. Y con un poco de suerte, la madre también sufrirá el mismo final.

Y me dio un último y definitivo empujón. Sentí mi cuerpo volar para después comenzar a rodar escaleras abajo. Me cubrí el vientre instintivamente para protegerlo pero mis brazos fueron golpeados, primero uno y después el otro, contra los puntiagudos bordes de las escaleras. Estuve segura de que me había roto algo cuando fui incapaz de moverlos.

Cuando terminé de rodar, sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Estaba asustada y los lágrimas inundando mis ojos. Un líquido caliente inundó mis piernas y me temí lo peor. Quise moverme, de verdad que quería, pero me era imposible con el cuerpo tan dañado.

Escuché la voz de Lauren decirme algo que no llegué a comprender y vi su silueta bajar las escaleras y después torcer hacia un lado, alejándose lentamente de mi mientras veía su silueta a través de mi vista borrosa.

Y después, todo se volvió negro.


	58. Blancogrisnegro

ADVERTENCIAS:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

**Pequeño aviso: no sé nada de leyes, la parte de la condena y todo eso me la he inventado, antes de que me coma alguna estudiante o ejerza derecho. **

**Capítulo 57. Blanco-gris-negro**

**P. O. V. Edward**

El tiempo pasaba y todo iba realmente bien. Tan bien, que debí de haberme dado cuenta de que algo malo iba a pasar. Quizás si hubiera estado un poco más atento a todo y no me hubiera relajado al vernos a Bella y a mí tan bien, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y nada de lo que ese día ocurrió habría pasado.

Era miércoles y el frío ya azotaba las calles de Forks. Todo el mundo corrió a la ducha cuando el profesor de gimnasia dio por finalizada la clase. Estaba por ir con mis compañeros cuando me llamó. Dado que él era también el entrenador del equipo de hockey y yo el capitán, no me sorprendió ese hecho.

Me comentó un par de cambios que pensaba hacer en los horarios de los entrenamientos debido a la aproximación de los exámenes. Estuve de acuerdo en casi todo, aunque he de admitir que lo que más me animó a hacerlo fue la perspectiva de tener más tiempo para estar con Bella.

Corrí a la ducha con intención de no tardar mucho y poder ir a la última clase del día, la de repaso. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas pero sólo el hecho de volver a ver a Bella me hacía sacar energía para ello. Vale, sí, era un cursi redomado, pero, ¿qué le iba a hacer?

Para cuando salí de las duchas ya no había nadie en el vestidor. Imaginé que todos se habrían ido ya dado que era tarde y la clase posiblemente habría empezado. Me vestí rápidamente ya que hacía frío y recogí mis cosas. Me colgué la mochila en el hombro y caminé despreocupadamente hacia el aula; no iban a echarme un rapapolvo, tenía permiso del entrenador para llegar tarde.

Estaba en el pasillo del aula correspondiente cuando vi el barullo. Caminé cerca de los aseos y vi a gente corriendo hacia las escaleras que bajaban hacia el patio interior. Fruncí el ceño, confuso, sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando. Dudé entre ir a ver qué ocasionaba el escándalo o pasar primero por la clase. Finalmente me decidí por dejar la mochila primero ya que pesaba y de paso vería a Bella, la cual debía estar en el aula estudiando.

O eso pensaba, ya que cuando entré estaba completamente vacía. Imaginé que Bella estaría entre el tumulto de gente cotilla de las escaleras. Dejé la mochila en mi sitio, al lado de las cosas de Bella, y me encaminé hacia allí.

Creo que nunca conseguiría olvidar la escena que vi en cuanto llegué a la primera escalera. Podía ver todo lo que pasaba desde la altura y desde luego no fue agradable.

Al final de las escaleras había un enorme corro de gente con una sola persona en medio: Bella. Pero al contrario de lo que hubiese querido, no estaba de pies y discutiendo o riendo, o haciendo cualquier otra cosa, estaba tirada en el suelo.

Me quedé congelado, en shock, sin saber qué hacer ni poder lograr que mis miembros me respondiesen. Sólo cuando escuché el preocupado alarido de Alice mientras veía la silueta de mi medio hermana correr hacia el cuerpo de Bella, reaccioné.

Corrí, casi volé, escaleras abajo, llegando hasta el corro y empujando a todas las personas que nos separaban al cuerpo inconsciente de Bella y a mi. Cuando logré entrar dentro, me encontré con la desgarradora escena de Alice y Sunshine tratando de reanimar a Bella, Jasper consolando a una llorosa Rosalie y un Emmett completamente pálido que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a ponerse a vomitar o a desmayarse.

Y no me sorprendió, yo estuve a punto también. Porque Bella no se había caído en un típico desmayo de embarazada, sino que al parecer había caído rodando por las escaleras. Estaba llena de magulladuras y había un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo que provenía de su entrepierna. Pensé lo peor en ese momento pero no me paré a reflexionar sino que me arrodillé rápidamente a su lado y aparté, bruscamente a decir verdad, a Shinny para sujetar con suavidad a Bella entre mis brazos y atraerla a mi regazo.

—¡Bella! —la llamé, desesperándome—. Bella, amor, despierta.

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Vagamente pude escuchar a una repentinamente serena Sunshine gritar que alguien llamase a una ambulancia pero la gente parecía preferir la morbosidad de ver qué ocurría antes de salvar a una compañera. Más adelante me explicarían que fue Ángela, compañera de toda la vida de Bella, la que tuvo la decencia de coger su teléfono móvil y hacer la llamada.

No consiguieron separarme de Bella en ningún momento. En la ambulancia me dejaron ir con ella y estuve a su lado, cogiendo su mano y llamándola repetidamente, con la vaga esperanza de que abriese los ojos y me respondiera que todo iba a estar bien.

Sólo cuando la llevaron a quirófano y varios hombres de la seguridad del hospital me sujetaron me separé de ella. Me senté en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, derrotado y llorando como una magdalena.

Unos minutos después mis hermanos aparecieron por la puerta y Jasper, el único medianamente estable del momento, habló con una enfermera y descubrió que Carlisle estaba en el quirófano con Bella.

Ni siquiera eso logró tranquilizarme y que Esme llegase al de media hora, llorando a moco tendido, no ayudó en absoluto.

**P. O. V. Bella**

Me sorprendí realmente al sentir que aunque toda mi visión se había vuelto negra, en realidad me sentía bastante conciente. No es que pudiese escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, ni ver, ni sentir, pero podía pensar. Mi cerebro funcionaba e imaginaba que eso era algo bueno.

Ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuve en ese estado pero no sentía mi cuerpo. Era como si flotase en alguna especie de neblina oscura. Al final me sentí como si hubiese estado durmiendo días y estuviese completamente descansada.

Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta que una luz me cegó. Parpadeé repetidas veces con la intención de darles tiempo a mis ojos de acostumbrarse a tanta repentina claridad mientras mis oídos empezaban a captar los sonidos que llegaban a ellos. Reconocí las paredes y el techo del hospital en el cual tanto tiempo había pasado por mis constantes caídas cuando era pequeña.

Respiré profundamente y las costillas me dolieron. Solté un siseo y lo siguiente que supe era que tenía algo enganchado a mi cuello, que, por cierto, me estaba matando de dolor, y que pelo que parecía oscuro por la cercanía tapaba mi visión.

—¡Oh, Bella! —sollozó la persona que estaba ahogándome—. ¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte!

No es que pensara que Rosalie fuese insensible pero tenía que admitir que no me hubiese imaginado que iba a ser ella la primera que iba a ver después de despertar en un hospital.

Vale, en ese momento yo era la que parecía insensible pero me hubiera gustado que mi novio hubiese estado conmigo cuando yo estaba inconsciente.

—Rose, me duele —murmuré entrecortadamente cuando vi que no tenía intención de apartarse.

Al escucharme, se alejó de mí como un resorte y me miró con expresión mezcla entre horror y culpabilidad.

—¡Lo siento! —empezó a decir—. ¡Lo siento, Bella! no ha sido mi intención dañarte.

—Tranquila, Rose, lo sé —sonreí para darle énfasis a mi afirmación.

—Voy a avisar a un médico —anunció—. Ahora vengo.

Rosalie salió de la habitación y fue entonces cuando reparé en que no estaba con ella sola sino que Emmett estaba en una esquina de la estancia, quieto y con la mirada fija en mí, como si estuviese viendo algo increíble.

—¿Emmy? —pregunté sin llegar a entender porque no se acercaba.

No contestó y me siguió mirando de esa forma tan rara. Preocupada, me apoyé en los antebrazos y traté de alzarme en la cama haciendo las mi cuerpo se quejase. Fue entonces cuando reaccionó y al segundo siguiente me encontraba entre sus brazos aprisionada.

Sentí el aire abandonar mis pulmones de golpe ante el abrazo inesperado pero justo antes de quejarme me di cuenta de que el cuerpo de mi hermano se estaba convulsionando. Abrí los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Emmett estaba llorando, y Emmett lloraba en ocasiones contadas, y muy graves.

Así que soporté las ganas de llorar yo también y lo rodeé con mis brazos, aún cuando no abarcaba todo.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero cuando por fin me soltó ambos estábamos llorando como magdalenas. Me sujetó la cara con sus grandes manos y empezó a repartir besos por mis mejillas y frente mientras me acunaba como si nunca quisiera dejarme ir.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto —murmuró entre sollozos—. Creí que ibas a morirte. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Estoy bien.

—No lo estás —me hizo mirarle y me habló con el semblante más serio que le había visto nunca—. Casi te mueres, Bella, y no podría haberlo soportado. Te quiero. No vuelvas a darme un susto así.

—Yo también te quiero, hermanito.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente. Por ella entró, prácticamente, toda mi familia en masa. Alice se me lanzó a los brazos junto con Esme mientras Carlisle y Jasper se mantenían algo apartados sonriendo enormemente. No tardé en extrañar a alguien en la sala y fue mi hermana la que contestó a mi pregunta no realizada.

—Edward ha ido a casa a ducharse y su móvil no tiene cobertura —me explicó—. Nos ha costado sacarlo de aquí pero finalmente, Rosalie y sus argumentos han hecho que recapacite.

—¿Los argumentos de Rosalie? —pregunté, escéptica, arqueando una ceja en dirección a la rubia.

—Le dije que olía fatal y que te buscarías otro hombre si te despertabas y lo olías —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Rosalie! —chillé mientras me largaba a reír.

De repente, y sin que la risa se hubiera terminado aún, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Edward entró por ella como un tornado, apartando a todo aquel que tuviese en el camino y lanzándose a mí.

Me sentí fatal cuando lo vi sollozar contra mi pecho. Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lo acuné contra mí para tranquilizarlo. Pude ver a Alice hacerme un gesto y salir con los demás de la habitación para darnos intimidad. Edward lloró como un niño pequeño hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas y entonces se levantó y me besó profundamente. Estuve a punto de apartarle porque estaba segura de que mi aliento era horrible en ese momento, pero Edward sujetó mi cara entre sus grandes manos y me acercó más a él, de forma que me dejé llevar.

Nos besamos con ahínco, como si lleváramos años sin vernos, y es que era lo que sentía yo. El beso fue pasional, lleno de sentimientos, de amor, desesperación y miedo. Cuando nos separamos, Edward sollozó de nuevo y me besó rápidamente una vez más.

—He pasado tanto miedo… —murmuró suavemente—. Tanto, tanto miedo…

Me besó de nuevo y me atrajo a su pecho para abrazarme. Le aferré a él, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Pero de repente su tristeza desapareció de mi mente y todo mi cuerpo se tensó. Edward lo notó y se separó de mí lentamente sin dejar de mirarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntó ansiosamente—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

—E…Edward… —balbuceé—. ¿Dónde… dónde…?

—¿Dónde qué, pequeña? ¿Qué pasa?

Me llevé las manos ansiosamente hasta mi barriga y sentí que la protuberancia a la que llevaba meses acostumbrada había desaparecido. El aire se atoró en mis pulmones y dejé de respirar. No podía ser… no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

—Bella, por favor —suplicó Edward—. Dime qué te pasa.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé? —conseguí pronunciar tras diversos balbuceos.

La cara de tristeza y arrepentimiento de Edward me lo dijo todo; había perdido al bebé. Me llevé una de las manos a la boca para acallar los sollozos que había empezado a salir de ella. Mis ojos se nublaron pero podía ver a través de las lágrimas a Edward sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme. Las convulsiones del cuerpo de mi novio me indicaron que él también estaba llorando.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella —murmuró con voz cargada de dolor—. No pude hacer nada. Yo… yo… no había nacido y ya estoy siendo mal padre… Soy horrible. Todo es mi culpa.

En respuesta, lo abracé fuertemente para darle a entender que él no tenía culpa alguna. Estuvimos abrazados y llorando un buen tiempo hasta que dejo de temblar mientras le susurraba que él no había sido el culpable de nada.

Aún así, no nos separamos. Nos quedamos quietos, abrazados y sin decir nada; no lo necesitábamos. Mientras mis brazos se aferraban a su torso y él me acariciaba el cabello, pensé en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, porque yo esperaba que no hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo. En todo; en mi embarazo, en Edward, yo yendo al baño, Mallory insultándome, yo defendiéndome y finalmente en Mallory empujándome por las escaleras.

—Edward —lo llamé—, lo siento.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, amor —trató de tranquilizarme.

—No —negué y él se separó para mirarme a la cara—. Lo siento porque voy a matar a Mallory.

—¿Mallory? —preguntó, confusó—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Lauren en todo esto?

—¡Ni siquiera digas el nombre de esa perra! —grité sin poder contenerme—. La voy a matar —afirmé al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos—. La voy a matar.

—Tranquila, amor —murmuró—. Dime qué pasa.

—Ella ha matado a nuestro bebé —sollocé amargamente.

Me lancé a sus brazos y con sentimientos mezclado de tristeza e ira, le conté toda la historia desde que me encontré con Mallory hasta que me tiró por las escaleras. Los brazos de Edward se fueron cerrando con más fuerza a medida que avanzaba mi relato hasta que casi me costaba respirar por el apretado abrazo. Pero me dio igual; sabía cómo se estaba sintiendo él porque era como me sentía yo.

—Vamos a denunciarlo —aseguró—. Va a pagar por ello.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

Salí esa misma tarde del hospital y me llevaron a casa. Por mucho que me quejé, entre Edward, Esme y Emmett me obligaron a utilizar una silla de ruedas para llevarme hasta el Volvo y desde él hasta las escaleras de casa. Y ni siquiera allí me dejaron en paz sino que mi hermano me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación.

Me tuvieron en reposo absoluto durante dos semanas y, ¡Dios mío! Fue de las más aburridas de mi vida. Me quejé con ganas desde el primer día excusándome de que no estaba inválida, que había perdido un bebé, en el momento de pronunciarlo siempre se me encogía el corazón y se me cerraba la garganta, pero que muchas otras mujeres en mi estado al de una hora estaba corriendo por la calle. La respuesta siempre era la misma: no era cuestión de haber perdido al bebé sino que mi cuerpo entero estaba magullado desde la cabeza, donde había sufrido un traumatismo leve, hasta las piernas. No es que no pudiese andar pero el médico me había recomendado reposo 15 días y tener a Carlisle en casa no ayudaba cuando sacaba su vena de médico. Si a eso le sumábamos una familia demasiado protectora y un novio que quería tenerme en el hospital otro mes por si recaía (y yo me preguntaba, ¿recaer en qué?), la solución de la ecuación era simple: una Bella enclaustrada en casa durante dos semanas con Esme trabajando en casa para cuidarme, o más bien dicho para que no escapase.

Eso sí, al de dos semanas empecé a salir de la habitación e incluso iba a dar paseos por Port Angels con mis hermanos o Edward. Eso sí, comprendí que mi estado había sido más grave de lo que había querido admitir y acepté, a regañadientes, hacer pocos esfuerzos al moverme. Hasta ese momento, al no poder levantarme de la cama, no pude ir a poner la denuncia. Eso sí, al llegar el momento fui con Edward y mis padres a ponerla, consiguiendo, increíblemente, que mis otros hermanos se quedasen en casa esperándome. Inmediatamente acudieron a arrestar a Mallory y l llevaron a que declarase. Por desgracia buscó un buen abogado y tuvieron que soltarla. Aún así, me prometieron abrir una investigación sobre el caso y que cuando supiesen algo me llamarían. El juicio sería cuando encontrasen pruebas.

Fue al de tres semanas, una mañana cuando fui con Carlisle al hospital a revisión, cuando me dijo que estaba completamente recuperada. La alegría me inundó cuando me dieron la noticia de que podía volver a llevar una vida normal e incluso conducir yo misma el coche. Casi corrí de vuelta casa para coger alguno de los coches que había en el garaje. Carlisle me dejó las llaves de su Mercedes al ver mi entusiasmo y me dijo que alguien lo llevaría a casa más tarde.

Miré la hora que era y decidí ir en busca de Edward y los demás a clase ya que estaban a punto de terminar. Conduje casi como una loca, respirando profundamente el aire que entraba por la ventana que estaba totalmente abierta. En pocos minutos aparcaba en el estacionamiento del instituto.

Salí y me apoyé en la puerta del coche a la espera de que mis hermanos salieran. Tenía pensado saludarlos y después darles una sorpresa a Yeremi y a Edward yendo a su entrenamiento a buscarles y a animarles.

Pero todas mis buenas intenciones y mi alegría se esfumó cuando la vi; Lauren Mallory estaba saliendo por la puerta del instituto hablando con una chica en la que ni me fijé, tan normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ella también me vio, y debí de tener la expresión más feroz en la cara que nunca había visto ya que casi antes de que empezase a andar hacia ella ya había echado a correr. En ese momento no lo pensé pero después, cuando recordé el incidente, me di cuenta de que si Mallory hubiese huido hacia dentro del instituto en vez de hacia el bosque que lo rodeaba las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Pero no lo hizo, y yo la seguí corriendo, adentrándome en la espesura de los árboles.

Me llevaba bastante ventaja cuando empezó todo pero por suerte, o desgracia, ella era de las típicas chicas que no corrían para no sudar o romperse una uña y yo, aún no siendo la persona más grácil del mundo, tenía bastante aguante por el baloncesto. Así que en menos de cinco minutos yo la había alcanzado, sujetado por el pelo y lanzado al suelo.

Mallory rodó por el suelo, llenándose la chaqueta y el pelo de tierra y hojas. Trató de ponerse de rodillas para huir pero estaba tan nerviosa que sus piernas no le respondieron bien y volvía a caer una y otra vez, avanzando apenas unos centímetros cada vez. Yo simplemente anduve en cortos pasos lo que ella se movía.

Cuando la alcancé, sujeté su pelo como instantes antes y tiré de él hasta subirla a la altura de mi cara. Me dieron ganas de escupirle pero me dio tanta pena su rostro que me negué a malgastar saliva.

—Po… por favor—me rogó entre balbuceos—. No me hagas daño.

—¿Por qué debería tener pena por ti y dejarte ilesa, zorra? —pregunté con una voz tan gélida que me sorprendí incluso yo.

—Por favor—repitió, sonando más bajo cada vez—. Ten piedad…

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La ira me invadió y ya no pude controlarme.

—¿Acaso tuviste tú piedad por mi o por mi bebé? —pregunte con ironía impregnando en mi voz—. ¿La tuviste? ¡Eh!

—Por favor… —Mallory temblaba como una hoja pero eso no me importó—. No me hagas daño.

—Te lo he dicho, Mallory —murmuré con voz sádica—, vas a sentir daño, mucho daño.

Eché mi puño cerrado hacia atrás y con toda la fuerza que tenía se lo estampé contra la cara. Ella aulló y cayó hacia atrás sujetándose la cara con ambas manos. Creo que incluso vi sangre en el aire y después, cuando trató de levantarse, vi un reguero contra las hojas del suelo. Pero no sentí que fuese suficiente y sin pensarlo siquiera le asesté una nueva patada aprovechando que estaba en el suelo. No paré, las patadas siguieron durante un buen rato. Veía a Mallory cubriéndose como podía, hecha un ovillo y llorando y gritando de dolor pero en ese momento no era persona cuerda. la volví a alzar, sujetándola por su escueta camiseta, y la tiré al suelo boca arriba, poniéndome a horcajadas encima de su estómago y empezando a pegarle puñetazos en la cara.

Fue en un momento de lucidez, mientras la sangre salpicaba mi ropa y llenaba mis manos, en la que mi cabeza se aclaró. Fue un solo instante, apenas dos segundos, pero la cara de Edward preocupado por mi vino a mi cabeza y seguido de ello la de toda mi familia. Paré, sin saber porqué, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando como una magdalena, casi más que Mallory.

Caí a un lado, casi sin fijarme en la cara medio demacrada de Lauren, y mis rodillas no pudieron soportar mi peso así que me golpeé contra el suelo. Un llanto desgarrador abandonó mi garganta y me ovillé, sujetándome las piernas contra el pecho. La tristeza que había conseguido disipar gracias al cuidado de mi familia regresó y caí en un estado profundo de depresión.

Apenas fui consciente de que Mallory trataba de alejarse de mi, arrastrándose por el suelo como podía. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve, seguramente mucho menos de lo que me pareció a mí, pero entonces sentí unos brazos sosteniéndome y me aferré al torso de aquel que me estuviese abrazando. Supe que era Edward cuando su aroma varonil inundó mis fosas nasales y entonces lloré enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

Escuché vagamente como le decía a alguien que se llevase a Mallory al hospital pero yo sólo podía pensar en todo lo malo que estaba ocurriendo y sentir las manos de Edward acariciando mi espalda para tranquilizarme.

Al de unos minutos me alzó en sus brazos y mis manos se sujetaron con fuerza a su camisa. Ni siquiera levanté la cabeza, la escondí en su cuello mientras me llevaba hacia lo que supuse que era el coche. Me dejó sobre en superficie mullida y fue cuando abrí los ojos. Me encontré con la cara distorsionada por la culpa y la preocupación. Me dio un suave beso en la frente y me puso el cinturón para después cerrar la puerta y subirse en el lado del conductor para conducir hasta casa.

Nadie habló de camino a casa, pero tampoco lo necesitábamos. Edward condujo mirándome de reojo cada dos segundos. Cuando llegamos a la explanada de casa paró el coche pero no bajo sino que se quedó ahí, quieto, con las manos en el volante y sin decir ni palabra.

Lo miré al de un rato, y él se giró hacia mí también. Entonces se bajó del coche y lo rodeó hasta llegar a mi puerta y la abrió. Casi ni me dio tiempo a mirarle cuando ya me encontraba entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos y Edward me estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

Estuvimos unos minutos de esa forma, yo llorando y Edward apoyándome, soltando de vez en cuando palabras tranquilizadoras y acariciando mi espalda de arriba abajo. Cuando me hube tranquilizado, de nuevo, se separó de mi lentamente y me ayudó a salir del coche.

—Lo siento —murmuré tan bajo que no estaba segura de si me había escuchado.

Pero sí lo había hecho y me sujetó la cara con sus grandes manos para alzármela, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos. En ellos vi preocupación, tristeza y mucho amor, pero nada de reproche.

—Tranquilízate, amor —me susurró—. Lo que has hecho ha estado mal pero Lauren no tenía nada muy grave. Y si tengo que decirte la verdad, si no fuese porque Carlisle y Esme me dieron una charla sobre justicia policial y si Malllory no fuese mujer, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

—No pude resistirlo —le dije—. Pensaba que lo había superado, que sería capaz de dejar que la justicia hiciese su papel, pero en cuanto la vi la ira me invadió. Quería hacerle todo el daño que pudiera para que pagase por haber matado a nuestro bebé. Quería matarla. No sé ni cómo conseguí parar.

—Pero lo hiciste —aseguró—. Nada ha terminado mal. Lauren tiene un par de moratones, un ojo morado y el labio roto pero se recuperará.

—Siento haber sido tan impulsiva —repetí—.

—Vamos dentro —entrelazó nuestros dedos y tiró de mi para meterme en la casa.

Allí me esperaba toda la familia. Esme vino corriendo a abrazarme mientras mi novio iba a hablar con los demás. Mi madre me llevó hasta uno de los sillones y me sentó entre ella y Alice, quien no tardó en darme un enorme abrazo. Me apoyé en el hombro de Esme y les pedí que me contasen lo que había ocurrido con Mallory. Después de ello nos fuimos a dormir y yo me pasé toda la noche acurrucada contra Edward.

La semana siguiente Mallory no apareció por el instituto pero eso fue lo que menos me importó. La investigación fue adelante hasta que al de dos semanas y media nos llamaron para juicio.

Fue horrible. Tuvimos que repetir una y otra vez la escena de mi caída, con las versiones de los médicos que me había atendido que decían que mi aborto había sido causado por múltiples golpes ocasionados por mi caída. Yo me había mantenido aparte en la investigación llevada a cabo por mi familia a los hechos y a Mallory por lo que cuando una de las pruebas a mi favor fue un vídeo de grabación del pasillo del instituto en el que se veía de lejos a Mallory empujándome escaleras abajo.

Finalmente condenaron a Mallory a no sé cuantos años de cárcel por homicidio, la verdad es que ni siquiera escuché nada más a partir de el "culpable". Abracé a Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado, con tanta fuerza que pensé que se quedaría sin aliento. Él me alzó y me dio vueltas en el sitio.

Quizás lo peor fue que Mallory también me acusó de haberla golpeado. En su contra, no funcionó para rebajarle la condena. A su favor, me mandaron horas de servicio comunitario. Creo que tuve suerte de que el jurado comprendiese mi estado al pegarle la paliza.

Así que todo fue bien, dentro de lo que cabía, y supe, mirando a Edward, que podría seguir con mi vida adelante y ser feliz.

* * *

**LEER, POR FAVOR: **

Siento haber tardado tanto. Me habeis mandado privados y comentarios preguntándome si iba a dejarla y a los que he podido os he respondido (tened en cuenta que no puedo contestar si sois anónimos y ni me dejais correo ni nada).

Sé, como ya habré dicho o lo he pensado, que habré perdido lectores a mansalva peeero...no había más narices. 23 trabajos he tenido que hacer este cuatrimestre+estudiar+trabajar etc etc etc. y además, tengo vida y quiero salir un poco. Por todo eso, he escrito lentamente y muy poco cada vez. Espeor que lo entendais.

De todas formas, tenía preparado el capítulo hace unas dos semanas y media pero, me creais o no, tuve un problema con el aechivo y no sólo no se me guardó sino que se me borró... ¡con toda la historia entera! Menos mal que tenía guardado en el pen-drive todo menos el último capítulo y pude seguir a partir de ahí. Por eso, los últimos días he estado escribiendo a toda leche para subiros antes de terminar la semana. REPITO: lo siento!

Y por último, decir que éste es el último capítulo de esta historia. Luego viene el épílogo y se terminó. Esta historia no da para más. No puedo, y creo que mucha gente pensará lo mismo, ya es demasiado larga.

GRacias por vuestra conprensión y por leerme!

Espero reviews^^ porfis. Ya sabeis, tanto buenos como malos, críticas constructivas etc etc etc

muaks^^

*Impass*

PSD. Las otras historias que me quedan... la de "Violín Herido" no sé cómo seguirla; estoy totalmente bloqueada así qe por ahora está en STANBY. La de "Yo cuidaré de ti" me parece demasiado "seria" como para escribirla a trozos de esa forma. La seguiré cuando tenga tiempo de sobra, además de que no sé como seguir lo que tengo pensado.

PSD2. Soy lo peor porque además de costarme actualizar, tengo miles de ideas para historias nuevas. Tengo unas ganas terribles de empezar una nueva... ¿Qué pensais? ¿Estoy pirada? ¿Será que estudiar psicología em afecta?


	59. The show must go on

ADVERTENCIAS:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por S. Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía.

Tiene OoC. (Queda avisado así que si sólo te gustan con la personalidad del libro, no es tu historia. No hay ninguna regla en el reglamente que diga que no peudo cambiarles la forma de ser así que, pro favor, si vais a dejarme reviews de queja que no sea por eso).

UA.

Todos Humanos

+18 años. Contiene escenas de sexo explícitas, si no te gusta esta clase de escenas, no leas.

**No doy permiso a nadie, a no ser que sea puntual, para copiar nada de esta historia en otro sitio. Lo siento**

* * *

******Recomendación acústica: "The show must go on"-Queen**

**Capítulo 58-the show must go on**

Había pasado un mes desde el juicio y había terminado mi condena. En ese momento me encontraba en el aeropuerto. Quizás os preguntareis qué hacía yo allí. La respuesta era sencilla; estaba a la espera de que mis amigos bajasen del avión que llegaba a Port Angels.

—¡Bella! —escuché que me llamaban y me giré para ver a Sunshinne corriendo hacia mi.

Apenas logré ver a Tyler detrás de ella con todas las maletas antes de que la pequeña morena se me echase a los brazos y nos fundiéramos en un gran abrazo. Y es que llevábamos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos, desde que había viajado a Londres a pedirles consejo.

—Te he echado de menos, mala amiga —me gritó cuando me hubo soltado—. ¡No has venido a visitarnos!

—Tú también podrías haber venido —le dije y en ese momento Tyler nos alcanzó—. Hola, Tyler.

—Hola, Bella —se acercó y me dio dos besos.

—¡Chicas! —Tanya apareció de la nada y se lanzó hacia nosotras.

Las tres volvimos a enfrascarnos en una batalla de quien echaba la culpa de más cosas a las otras por no habernos visto en tanto tiempo. Debimos de estar mucho tiempo y muy concentradas porque ni siquiera reparamos en que anunciaban la llegada del último avión que esperábamos hasta que unos minutos más tarde unos enormes y morenos brazos nos rodearon a las tres al mismo tiempo y nos alzaron en un apretado abrazo.

—¡Mis enanas! —chilló la áspera y varonil voz del sujeto.

Cuando nos soltó lo miré. Ahí estaba, el último integrante de nuestro viejo grupo, tan grande y moreno como siempre, tan Jake.

—Por fin —exclamé—, el grupo ha vuelto a unirse.

()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()

El bar estaba abarrotado y la música a tope mientras la gente tomaba copas, bailaba o simplemente charlaba con sus amigos. Observé todo desde detrás del telón; la Draga no había cambiado nada en todo el tiempo que había estado sin ir allí.

—Bella —me giré al escuchar a Shinny llamarmr—, vamos a salir ya, tienes que terminar de prepararte.

—¡Voy!

Fui con las chicas donde estaban terminando de darse un último repaso al maquillaje y me retocaron a mí. Tyler y Jake esperaban hablando de a saber qué a un lado, ya vestidos y preparados para el show. No tardamos en unirnos a ellos y nos sonreímos; todo iba a salir bien.

La música cesó de un momento y se escucharon los murmullos confusos a través del telón, algunos de ellos indignados. El presentador empezó a hablar y las voces callaron, ansiosas de saber porqué había parado la música. Cuando, pocos segundos después, anunció el nombre de nuestro grupo, salimos de detrás del telón y cada uno se fue a su lugar. Yo, junto con Tanya y Jake, fui al centro y cogí el micrófono que estaba justo delante.

—Buenas noches, Forks —saludé para empezar y una masa de vitores me contestó—. No sé si muchos de vosotros nos conoceréis como banda; me consta que siendo un pueblo pequeño nos conoceis de uno en uno. Somos el grupo "Carpe noctem", ya retirado. Los componentes, Tanya, Jake, Tyler y Shinny.

Otro coro de gritos acompañó a la presentación y me dediqué unos segundos a buscar entre la multitud. Mi familia, entre los que estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward, estaba justo en el lugar donde les había indicado que tenían que estar; a pie del escenario. Porque yo no les había contado nada del plan: era una sorpresa.

Pude ver a Alice dando saltitos ante la aparición de su también amiga Shinny y a Emmett y Jasper saludar a Jake. Rosalie me sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, y Edward me miraba entre sorprendido, confuso y ansioso. Le mandé un beso y salió de sus fantasías para sonreírme como sólo él sabía. Cuando el griterío cesó un poco seguí hablando.

—Como iba diciendo… creo que todos vosotros me conocéis —seguí diciendo—. Por desgracia, creo que ese hecho es por todos los problemas que han ocurrido a mí alrededor últimamente y me gustaría que no hubiese sido así. De todas formas, nopuedo cambiar nada. Y de eso quiero hablar.

Tomé aire profundamente mientras veía a todo el mundo mirarme fijamente, sin decir ni una palabra. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero tenía claro que tenía que hacer eso si quería seguir adelante y tener una vida normal y sin resquemores. Así que repetí al inhalación y continué.

—Todos conocéis mi historia: me quedé embarazada y perdí a mi hijo —resumí—. También sabéis entonces que la causante fue Lauren Mallory. Pasó un tiempo con una vida normal después de hacerme perder a mi bebé pero finalmente mis abogados consiguieron suficientes pruebas para condenarla. Ahora se pudre entre rejas y eso me tranquiliza por saber que la justicia hace frente a todos de alguna manera. Quizás fue Dios, quizás el Karma, o quizás simplemente fue suerte de encontrar las pistas necesarias. Lo importante es que ahora está pagando por ello.

Me sorprendí cuando todo el público empezó a aplaudir y a gritar entusiasmadamente. Me entraron ganas de llorar y de hecho un par de lagrimillas rebeldes se me escaparon haciendo que tuviese que alzar la mano para enjuagarlas. Pude ver a Edward hacerme gestos de ánimo y cogí aire de nuevo para poder seguir adelante con mi discurso.

—Yo no podía entenderlo antes de que pasase; no entendía porque Mallory seguía libre después de lo que había dicho. Y ese día —paré mi discurso un par de segundos para coger fuerzas—, ese día la vi al salir del instituto. Ese fue el fallo. No pude soportar lo que creía que era una injusticia y me lancé a por ella. Escapó hacia el bosque y la seguí.

Para ese momento tenía a todo el público esperando ansiosamente a que continuase y yo me sentía como en esos programas rosas de corazón de la televisión. Pero yo no quería fama, simplemente necesitaba sacar todo eso fuera y tratar de dar apoyo a alguien si en un futuro se encontraba en el lugar de algo parecido.

—Le pegué una paliza ese día —un grito chillando "se lo merecía" me hizo soltar una pequeña risita y negar con la cabeza—. Sí, puede que sí. Pero no era lo correcto. ¡Sólo por eso he tenido que hacer horas de servicio comunitario! Y os puedo jurar que no es agradable.

El público rió de mi intento de chiste y yo pude sonreír al ver que estaban empezando a comprender.

—Pero no sólo por ello. Nadie debe mancharse las manos de sangre por algo de otro. He aprendido que a veces la justicia funciona —respiré hondo—. He estado deprimida desde la pérdida de mi bebé, no puedo negarlo, e incluso cuando tenía a toda mi maravillosa familia conmigo y al más grande y mejor novio del mundo, yo no me sentía con ganas de seguir adelante. Fingí muchas veces que todo estaba bien por ellos, para que no se preocupasen. Pero en el fondo yo seguía llorando.

Pude ver a mi familia con lágrimas en los ojos por esa información y es que yo no le había contado nada de eso a ninguno de ellos. Sólo mis amigos que estaban en el extranjero, los de mi grupo, sabían cómo me sentía. De hecho, ellos me dieron la idea que estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

—Pero poco a poco fui recuperando la alegría y las ganas de vivir. Sé que os he metido una chapa increíble para llegar a este escueto punto pero quería que vierais una situación en la que la persona está a punto de perderlo todo por no seguir adelante —traté de hacerles ver lo importante de comprender todo y nadie se quejó por lo que seguí adelante—. Una vez escuché un dicho que decía "la vida es una constante búsqueda de felicidad". Fue Juan Diego González, un futbolista peruano, y tenía razón. A esa frase le sumo la que dice que la vida es como un tiovivo, en el que a veces estamos arriba y otras debajo.

Hice una breve pausa para coger más fuerzas. La cosa estaba yendo bien, muy bien, no es que esperase que fuese mal, pero no creí que la gente me fuese a escuchar tan atentamente como si estuviese soltando un discurso increíble.

—Con todo ello quiero decir que en la vida siempre vamos a encontrarnos con obstáculos que impidan que logremos alcanzar las metas que tengamos. Que vamos a caer no una, ni dos, sino decenas de veces hasta perfeccionar algo —mi voz fue aumentando al verme tan escuchada y confiada—. Que habrá momento malos que dolerán y creeremos que ya no nos queda nada y que todo está perdido. Pero no es cierto. Siempre hay algo que nos impulse a seguir adelante, ya sea una pareja, los amigos o la familia. Siempre hay algo. Sólo tenemos que encontrar ese algo y seguir adelante.

Me giré un poco y le hice un gesto a Shinny para indicarle que podía empezar su parte y ella asintió. Al tiempo que retomaba mi discurso, los primeros acordes _de show must go on _empezaron a resonar en el local.

—Por eso mismo he querido contaros mi historia hoy —dije para ir terminando—. Porque yo estuve en lo más hondo de un hoyo pero pude encontrar mi porqué para seguir adelante. Y por eso, hoy, Carpe noctem se ha juntado por última vez para cantaros una canción y animaros siempre a ir adelante.

La música fue alzándose y la batería de Tyler entró en juego. Viendo que iba llegando mi turno miré a Jake y a Tanya, quienes iban a cantar conmigo, y asintieron.

—Porque, chicos, como el gran Freddie Mercury cantaba… —hice una pausa y finalmente todos juntos gritamos—. ¡The show must go on!

Y sonriendo, hice una de las cosas que mejor se me daban, cantar, para transmitir las sabias palabras de esa canción de Queen.

fin

* * *

Y este, finalmente, es el último capítulo (prologo) de esta historia. Teneis que tener en cuenta que todo hubiese quedado más bonito si fuese una serie y de fondo pudiese escucharse la canción mencionada.

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectors por el apoyo que me habeis dado, aunque os fallase al estar muchas veces mucho tiempo sin escribir. Gracias por haberme comprendido y haberme animado a no dejarlo. Gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y todo. No podría poner nombres porque simplemente sois demasiados y no terminaría ni mañana.

Simplemente sois geniales, sin vosotros yo no sería nada en fanfiction y. aunque no sea "el mundo real" en cuanto a libros, sois mucho para mi.

*Impass*

PSD. Las otras historias que me quedan... la de "Violín Herido" no sé cómo seguirla; estoy totalmente bloqueada así qe por ahora está en STANBY. La de "Yo cuidaré de ti" me parece demasiado "seria" como para escribirla a trozos de esa forma. La seguiré cuando tenga tiempo de sobra, además de que no sé como seguir lo que tengo pensado.

PSD2. Soy lo peor porque además de costarme actualizar, tengo miles de ideas para historias nuevas. Tengo unas ganas terribles de empezar una nueva... ¿Qué pensais? ¿Estoy pirada? ¿Será que estudiar psicología em afecta?


End file.
